RWBY : The Apex Predator Of Remnant
by CommonWriter
Summary: A young soldier comes to beacon as a new student, but what if this new student is more then what meets the eye. Ken Markes also know as the 'Apex Predator' was convince by his father to attend beacon to experience a normal teenage life instead of a life of a soldier, will the academy be able to get along with the new individual? rated M just to be safe. (Ken x Harem/Ken x ?)
1. Chapter 1 : Arrival

The Apex Predator

**Hello Everyone My Name Is CommonWriter, This Is My Second Time Writing A Fanfic So Please Appreciate What I Give . Hope I Didn't Make Any Grammar Mistakes Or Any Other Stuff That's Incorrect, Anyway Enjoy .**

Chapter 1 : Arrival

Beacon Academy was having a perfectly normal day, it was in the afternoon and Professor Ozpin And Professor Goodwitch were standing by at a private landing port not to far from a ones students use at Beacon . They were waiting for a certain someone that apparently was now going to attend the academy, about three days ago Ozpin received a call from David at Mistral saying that he will be attending his adopted son to Beacon for now on . Both Ozpin and David were old friends back then, a file of his son was sent the same day David Asked Ozpin . After a bit of discussing and reading the file Ozpin eventually agreed and happily accepted the offer, all though he was a bit hesitant about it but he trusted David so he only hoped things worked out for the boy .

"Are you sure letting this boy attend Beacon is a good idea ? He is 'The Apex Predator' . I don't even think he needs an academy to become a good huntsmen" Glynda asked while adjusting her glasses, she had a different opinion about the new student though . She thought he might be to dangerous attending Beacon, and with the background he had on his file he would certainly be already to be a full pledged huntsmen.

"Glynda I know you're worried about this new individual but atleast give him a chance to be normal, David did specifically say he wanted his son to experience a normal teenaged life" Ozpin stated, it was one of the reasons why David wanted to put his son there .

"That may be true but our first priority is the safety of our students, we are basically letting an elite soldier join our school" Glynda said .

"Yes but the same can be said with him, he needs this and our school teaches to help others in need . It goes against the system if we don't help alright" Ozpin explains . He had to admit that this new student did took his interest, a boy with his skill can be very much be beneficial.

"It appears he has arrived" Ozpin announced while sipping his coffee .

Of the distance was a small military airship, inside was only two people . The pilot and a young soldier . He was sitting down relaxing while reading a book on his hand, a dark green cloak covered his appearance with his hood lifted up making his face hidden. The airship eventually landed nearby and the doors of the ship began to slowly open, the new student lifted from the seat closing the book on his hand and slipping it inside his cloak . He walked towards the opening door and gave a loud sign .

The pilot turned his head and faced the soldier, "Hope you have a good time sir, we're gonna miss you" the pilot bid his farewell .

The soldier smiled at the man a spoke "I'm gonna miss you too Greg, hope things go well back in Mistral"

The new student then walked out of the airship and slowly approached the two teachers standing a few feet from him, "And you must be Ken Markes" Ozpin spoke.

The boy lifted his face from the hood and faced his new Professors, "Yes sir, I'm happy to be here sir"

The Apex Predator

Protagonist :

**Name :** Ken Markes

**Age :** 17

**Occupation :** Captain Of The Military Organization 'Royal Guardians'

**Birthday :** May 24

**Skin Color :** White (A Bit Brown)

**Kingdom Of Origin :** Mistral

**Eye Color :** Brown

**Hair Color :** Black

**Height :** 5,6

**Semblance :** Speed . (Will Be Explained Soon)

**Appearance :** He Wears Grey Long Sleeved Shirt With A Zipper Starting From The Stomach To Chin Level (Like A Kimono Only With A Zipper), A Large Belt That Covers His Hips . He Wears Dark Blue Pants And Has Long Loose Grey Cloths Covering Both His Legs On The Front And Back (Like The Templars In Medieval Times), His Long Sleeves Are So Long And A Bit Large That You Can Pretty Much Store Anything Inside It Without Anyone Noticing . Also He Is A Average Built Kind Of Person He Has Lots Of Muscles But He Still Kept A Very Thin Figure, His Chest Wasn't Big But Was Noticeable, His Arms And Legs Were Built And Thankfully He Did Earn Himself Some Packs But They Weren't Very Ripped Like Most People . To Put It In Perspective Ken Was Fairly Average For A Seventeen Year Old Guy, His Hair Is A Bit Spikey But Its Mostly Loosen Down With It's Length About Down His Ears .

**Personality :** Quiet, Nice, Funny, A Bit Stubborn And Is More Like A Loner .

**Kind :** Human/Grimm

**Skill :** Weapons Expert, Excellent Tactician, Leader And Genius In Combat .

**Habits :** Reading, Building Weapons And Training .

**Favorite Food :** _(Human) _Pizza, Pancakes, Cake And Chocolate _" (Grimm)_ Other Grimms And Human Blood Or Flesh .

**Flaws :** OverThinker, Has Trust Issues, Prefers To Work Alone And Can Lose Control Of His Grimm Side

**Dislikes :** Grimms, Injustice And His Own Past Life .

**Weapon Of Choice :** Twin Ninjakes Which Can Split Its Blades Into Four And Shoot Golden Lightning Blots, When Combined It Transforms Into Sniper Type Rifle That Can Shoot Lightning Lasers . Weapon's Name Is 'Bon Fortuna'

**Allegiance :** Good

**Backstory :** Ken Never Knew His Parents But He Does Know That They've Been Dead For A Long Time, All He Remembers Was When He Was About Five Years Old He Woke Up In A Snowy Forrest Surrounded By Beowolves . He Thought He Was Going To Die That Day But He Saw The Grimms Approaching Him Slowly And Started Sniffing Him, They Took Ken As One Of Their Own And Raised Him Like Any Other Young Beowolf . Ken Finally Understand That He Was Part Grimm This Entire Time Which Explains Why They Didn't Kill Him, Years Has Pass And Ken Survived Living With The Beowolves By Devouring Human Remains . One Day At The Age Of Ten Ken And Some Beowolves Encoutered A Man Name 'David Markes' Which He Easily Kills Every Grimm With Ken Except Ken Himself, Ken Battled David For A While Until He Was Overpowered And left Unconscious . He Found Himself In A House And Began To Try And Break Through The Chains He Was Locked With, He Saw David Approaching Him And Tries To Help Ken To Controlling His Grimm Nature Which Took An Entire Week . Eventually Ken Was Convinced And Reverted Back To His Human Ways, As Weeks And Mouths Pass David Eventually Took Ken As His Own Adopted Son . David Trained Ken As He Hoped For Him To Becoming A Huntsmen, But By The Age Of Thirteen The Military Of Mistral Took Ken And Trained Him To Become A Soldier Instead Which David Was Displeased And The Fact That He Was A Commander And Chief Of The Mistral Military, Three Years Have Pass And By The Age Of Sixteen He Was Granted Captain Of The Mistral Military Organization 'Royal Guardians' Which Battles Grimms More Deadly Then The Ones On The Three Kingdoms Of Remnant And Also Carries Out Missions Stopping Groups Like The 'White Fang' . (Basically They're Like The Survey Corps Of Attack On Titan) . All Though By The Age Of Seventeen David Convince The Higher Ops To Put Ken Into An Academy For Huntsmen And Huntress, Ken Didn't Like The Idea Since He Was Already Happy With Being A Captain Of The Royal Guardians But David Insisted On Doing So .

**Nickname :** The Apex Predator _(He Earned The Name 'Apex Predator' Given By His Squad Which Eventually Became An Infamous Name For Him For Killing Many Dangerous Grimms On His Own, __(All Though No One Els Knows The Name's True Nature)__ His Squad, Friends And His Father Knowing He Is Part Grimm And Devours Other Grimms To Keep His Bloodlust And Hunger In Check Which Earned Him The Name . His Nickname Is Now Know Almost Throughout The Four Kingdoms Of Remnant) ._

"I assume you know my background already ?" Ken asked

"Yes I received a file your father sent, all though I'd like to see it myself if you don't mind me asking" Ozpin said . He took another sip of his coffee and waited for the him to reply.

"Umm...it's ok I don't mind if you already know but i'd like it better if it was somewhere private, it's better for me to keep it a secret to avoid any dramatic situation" Ken Informed while crossing his arms .

"Ofcourse, follow me to my office and we'll discuss things there . I also want to introduce you to your Professor 'Glynda Goodwitch' ." Ozpin Says, Glynda stepped forward and gave Ken a hand for him to shake showing her greetings. Ken shook her hand returning her offer, he somehow swore he felt her hand shake a bit . "Glynda Goodwitch nice to meet you, " Goodwitch greeted .

"Likewise, I look forward to your lesson you will be teaching Professor Goodwitch" Ken said, he soon followed Ozpin and Goodwitch through Beacon. Walking around the Academy for a while he noticed a few eyes were glued to him, could be because he was a new student of Beacon ?

"Don't be alarmed, they notice the crest behind your cloak" Ozpin said noticing Ken's discomfort .

"That explains the stares and whispers" Ken mumbled . The crest appeared behind his cloak had a few lines crossing each other with a golden crown symbolizing royalty, _"I guess people does recognizes the __'Royal Guardians'__" _he thought

Thankfully his face stayed hidden from people, he didn't want to draw to much attention especially in the first day .

All though there was one student who did catch his attention amongst the crowd, he got a better look of a young girl in red cloak staring him down like the other student as he walked . He first notice the red cloak which gave a unique feature but what really got his attention was the silver eyes the girl had, he felt like it was déjà vu when looking at her . "Silver eyes ?" He mumbled .

Ozpin notice his stare and continued to lead him while Glynda simply continued walking forward shrugging his mumble, he soon looked away and followed them . But Ofcourse a certain someone in red was having her own thoughts _"weird, he must be new" _

_**(Insert, RWBY Intro 2 : Time To Say Goodbye)**_

**Well Guys I Hope You Enjoyed That Cause I Had Fun Writing it, Hopefully I Can Get The Next Chapter Done Cause This Will Be My Most Interesting Work Yet . Don't Forget To Review This Chapter And Sent Me A Pm If You Want, I'll Accept Any Opinion You Guys Will Give . Stay Tune You Guys Cause The Next Chapter Will Be Here Soon And Thanks For Reading .**


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Life For Me

The Apex Predator

**Hello Everyone I've Returned With A New A Chapter, Hope You Enjoy This Cause I'm Seriously Happy To Bring This To Yo-**

**Ruby : Hey !**

**CommonWriter : Ruby ? Aren't You Suppose To Be Somewhere Els ?**

**Ruby : I'm Here Cause I've Wondered If I'm Finally Going To Be Part Of The Story ?!**

**Ken : Ruby, You Got To Wait Like The Rest Of The Cast . We're Gonna Have To Find Out This Chapter .**

**Ruby : Speak For Yourself, You're All Ready Introduced Since You're The Main Character . Even Though I'm The Protagonist Of The Show **Pouts****

**Yang : Ruby Calm Down I'm Sure CommonWriter Has A Role For You This Chapter, Right Common ? **Glares At CommonWriter** **

**CommonWriter : **Whistles** **

**Yang : Common ! **Grabs Common By The Collar****

**CommonWriter : Ken ! Do The Disclaimer For Me .**

**Ken : Alright, CommonWriter Does Not Own RWBY Series Or Anything That Was Mentioned Here Except Me Okay ? Enjoy,...Yang Would You Please Put Down My Creator !**

Chapter 2 : A New Life For Me

Ken was sitting comfortable inside the office of Professor Ozpin while sipping on his hot coffee given by Glynda, not to long ago he was walking across the long hallway being stared down by other students . He didn't mind being stared by so many people but this wasn't something he planned on exactly, Ozpin was nice enough to offer him some coffee to relive his discomfort when they entered his office. He didn't exactly understand why coffee would be the first thing in mind for Ozpin to suggest of reliving his displeased state but he shrugged the thought and accepted his kind offer, while both Ozpin and Ken were comfy sitting down and sipping on their mugs .

Glynda was standing by the window observing the new student from top to bottom, she got a better look of him now that they were not being watched by other students . He seemed quite average for a teenager and surprisingly well mannered, maybe it was the discipline he learned during his times being a captain and soldier . All though he may seem okay now but she still didn't trust the warrior not one bit "So I take it that now you'd want to see if the file you read was true, correct ?" Ken finally spoke setting the mug down Ozpin's desk.

"Yes, and I'd I also want to ask you every thing I need to know about your grimm heritage so we could avoid any...complicated situations" Ozpin said taking another sip of his mug, honestly he has been sipping on that mug since they were on the landing port . How much coffee is in his mug exactly ?

"Yes ofcourse, I'll answer any questions you have for me sir . I'll tell you everything you need to know" Ken responded while setting his chin on his palm, I guess he could trust the guy since his dad sent him a file of everything Ozpin had on him . If his father could trust Ozpin with his background then maybe he could trust him too, "Thank you for you cooperation, now if you mind ?" Ozpin said .

"Ofcourse"

Ken then stood up from his seat and closed both his eyes as he began to summon the Grimm they wanted to see, Ozpin and Glynda watched attentively as they both saw black nerves forming by the side of Ken's left eye . Glynda took a small step back as to fear that this could be dangerous for both her and Ozpin, all though the headmaster was not feeling the same emotion Glynda was feeling, he watched carefully as the side of his skin close to his left eye began to turn grey and started to spread but stopping close to his nose area . As a small section of Ken's face was now grey colored he opened his eyes and revealed that his left eye had turned black with the iris and pupil now crimson red, Glynda had her mouth slightly opened but covered it with her hand . She had to admit this was interesting but seeing the boy having those scaring eyes made her shiver a bit, Ozpin was fascinated with how the boy looked . He looked at Ken's hands and saw that his left arm had turned grey colored too, and not to mention he grew long sharp dark purple claws on his fingers . This truly was revolutionary for him, to find a boy being a hybrid having human and grimm anatomy on one body . This was going to be an interesting year for him, "such amazing features, you are a very interesting boy Ken" Ozpin commented while taking another sip of his mug .

Seriously this was really getting him curios, just how much coffee does this guy need anyway ? And how can he be some calm when sipping it too? Ken shrugged the questions from his thoughts and sat back down on his seat, "I take now you have questions, yes ?" Ken said while sitting back down on his seat, the grimm features he had earlier died down and went back to normal .

"Yes, first I'd like to ask . How much control do you have with your grimm exactly ?" Ozpin asked

"Well you could say I have three stages of becoming a grimm, stage one is what you saw . I can grow claws, my skin turns grey and my eyes turn red . Stage two is when I start to grow a mask and my body starts to alter, all though I can only control and keep my sanity till stage one so stage two is where I lose control . And in my experience in the past, I fear that I my have a stage three when possibly my body starts to become a full grimm with me going in a blind berserk rampage" Ken explained as he eyed the professor for his expression, only he got a bit ticked as he saw the headmaster taking another sip .

"I see, is there any side effects or symptoms of being part grimm ?"

"You guessed right, since being part grimm and living with Beowolves for a long time . I must consume human flesh or blood to satisfy my hunger, atleast once a month . All though consuming grimm can be helpful as well but human meat helps me contain my grimm stomach more effectively" ken said . Glynda watched with eyes widened as the boy continued to explain, she did not want be near him if he ever does get hungry . That's more then enough reason for her not to trust him, "but ofcourse you can still eat normal human food right ?" Glynda ask, this she needed to know .

"Actually yes, all though it doesn't exactly fill my stomach" He responded, he did prefer human meals then eating flesh but he needed so he could control his...well...you know .

Ozpin held his hand on his chin, perhaps what David promise him would surely be beneficial . All though he still needs to go through the test at Emerald forest . Even if his file said he was a good performing soldier and captain, he still needed to go through it like any other student . It was only fair for him, he was already aware he wasn't getting any special treatments . "I've been given a special serum given by your father, he inform me to use it only if you lose control" Ozpin spoke .

Ozpin handed Ken a light pink liquid on a small container, Ken immediately recognizes the serum . "This is 'Tootaxil', it's a serum that somehow suppresses my grimm transformation when I going berserk . But it's effects make me unconscious when I'm injected with it" Ken explains while handing the serum back to the headmaster.

"Hmmm interesting, well I suppose that's enough questions for today . Miss Goodwitch can you please lead Ken to his dorm if you mind" Ozpin said .

"Ofcourse Professor Ozpin, Markes follow me" Goodwitch ordered while taking the scroll from Ozpin's hand to his dorm . Ken stood up from his seat and bid farewell to Ozpin . "Thank your for help Professor Ozpin, I'll assure you I'll return the favor someday"

As Ken opened the door with Miss Goodwitch behind, Ozpin spoke one last thing before Ken could leave . "Ken, I expect wonderful things from you. . And be sure to make lots of friends, if you ever need any help don't hesitant to ask"

Ken led out a smile and replied, "yes sir, and thank you"

* * *

_**(Insert, RWBY Intro 2 : Time To Say Goodbye)**_

* * *

Ken and Goodwitch had been walking for a while, both not saying a word to each other since they left Ozpin's office . Ken knew very well that she felt uneasy being around him, she's not really the first person that's been like that to him . Most people would probably act that way to him if they knew about him, he was pretty much use to it, it's one of the reasons why he likes being alone. "So ummm, when does my classes start exactly ?" Ken asked, he still had his hood up but he didn't want to make eye contact with the teacher .

"Well first you must pass a test before starting class, even if you are a capable soldier . We must test you like any other student, I assume you want to be tested soon today ?" Glynda asked, Ken finally pulls his hood down shakes his head a bit to let his hair loose . The teacher admire his hair as it was smooth and pretty long, she could see very well that it in good care but she did felt a bit jealous. "Yes please, if I may . I would like to do the test soon maybe...in three hours if possible" He replied .

"Alright, I'll inform Professor Ozpin as soon as we get to your dorm" Glynda once again stayed quiet as Ken walked and followed close to her, she really isn't the talkative type is she . Ken might as well be honest with her if he wanted to make a good first expression here on Beacon, "you don't like me, do you Miss Goodwitch" He announced .

Goodwitch was taken a bit from his comment, all though she shrugged back to her professional attitude . She replied back to the young teen "No Mr. Markes, I don't particularly hate you but I just don't trust you"

"I'm not surprised, most people don't particularly like me" Ken did hate it though, he has been through a lot already . It was hard enough leaving Mistral and his squad, he doesn't really want to deal with anymore negativity. "I really don't want step on the wrong foot professor Goodwitch but can you atleast try to get to know me first before you get wrong ideas"

Goodwitch did agree with Ken, she was a bit to judgmental about the whole Human/Grimm thing . I guess she could give him a chance, not like he never needed it in the first place . "Hmm I suppose I did give you the wrong first expression Mr. Markes, just know that I won't be treating you differently like all the other students"

"Thank you that means a lot" he gave her a smile after he ended the conversation, she then looks up and finally sees the dorm Ken was staying at . She quickly faces forward as to hide her small blush, even she didn't notice the blush she had . She was to fixated to getting to Ken's dorm that she didn't notice that she picked up the pace to get to her destination quickly, Ken was left a bit behind wondering why she started walking fast . She then opens the door and hands him his scroll, "all your uniforms are already set inside your closet, if you have anymore questions then feel free to ask me, Professor Ozpin or the dorm mates . I'll see in three hours at Beacon Cliff Mr. Markes" she announced fixing her glasses .

"Yes Miss Goodwitch, thank you for leading me to my dorm" Glynda couldn't help but look into his eyes as he thanks her, no student has ever thanked her so much in one day . Maybe she really did miss judge this boy, then she quickly closes the door and signs heavily. _"Why do I feel so strange, this is very...unique . I'm sure I'm imagining things"_ she thought as she walks away to her class .

* * *

Ken didn't have much belongs so setting up and getting the feel of the dorm was no problem, he opened the window and let the windy air blow back against his cloak and hair . He admires the view of his dorm, Beacon Academy looked absolutely stunning from up here . "Wow, this view is amazing" He mumbled .

He suddenly felt a familiar feeling down his stomach, he almost forgotten that he needed to eat after arriving at Beacon . Flying for hours and doing nothing but reading and sleeping, he sure felt hungry . _"Guess it's time for lunch break" _

As he opened the door with his scroll up his sleeves, closes it and starts to walk through the hall way towards the cafeteria despised not knowing where it is . If he was going to waste time trying to find the food court atleast he was going to waste time while reading, he pulled his book from his sleeve and began reading from the last paragraph he left off .

Even if he was reading while walking, he was still aware of the people walking towards him . He maneuvers left and right to avoid running into anyone, after a while of walking he was seriously getting hungrier the longer he takes, even though he was able to avoid anyone at his path . He wasn't able to react fast enough from an incoming individual making him drop his book while the young student stumbles down from impact, "oh my, are you okay there ?" Ken asks while offering a hand to the young red cloaked...girl ?

"Sorry...I wasn't looking, are you okay...I'm really sorry . I was-" when the girl took Ken's head, she cut off her own sentence when she got a better look at her helper . "You're that student from earlier !" She pointed out .

"Your that girl with the...silver eyes" Ken replied . He picks her up back into her feet and shrugs some dust of his cloak, she noticed the book in the ground which she instantly takes and gives the student back to his hand . "Here's your book Mr ?"

"Markes, Ken Markes...and yours ?" The girl sticks out her hand and introduces herself . "Ruby, Ruby Rose"

* * *

**CommonWriter : Well Did You Guys Enjoyed That ? Hope You Did Cause I Sure As Hell Did Enjoy It .**

**Ruby : Finally I'm Introduced ! All Though It Was A Small Role Though **Pouts Again** **

**CommonWriter : Ruby You Should Really Appreciate The Role Cause The Rest Of The Cast Weren't Even Mentioned Yet .**

**Ruby : Yeah I Guess You're Right **

**Jaune : But When Are We Getting Our Part Though ? **

**Weiss : Exactly ? When Do We Get The Spotlight . **Glares At Common****

**CommonWriter : Oh Please Not This Again .**

**Blake : I'm Actually Wanting To Ask You That Too .**

**CommonWriter : Ladies Please **Holds His Hands Up****

**(Blake And Weiss Interrogating Common)**

**Ruby : Thank You For Reading This Chapter .**

**Jaune : CommonWriter Would Appreciate It If You Leave A Review For This Chapter, Don't Be Shy If You Want To Send Your Opinion To Him .**

**Yang : Don't Forget To Stay Tune Soon For The Next Chapter But Until Then .**

**Yang, Ruby And Jaune In Unison : See Ya Laters !**

**Yang : Now Where's Common ! I've Got Business With Him .**


	3. Chapter 3 : New Faces Of Beacon

The Apex Predator

**CommonWriter : Hello Guys I'm Back With Another Chapter, I'm Excited About This Cause We Will Finally See Ken Interact With The Rest Of The RWBY Cast . Well Most Of Them .**

**Ruby : Yayyy You're Finally Back, it's Been Days You Know . **

**Common : Sorry Ruby But I Do Have Other Things To Do You Know . **

**Ruby : You Shall Not For You Will Work On This Story 24/7 .**

**Yang : Ruby Please Sit Down, Can't You See He Is Working On This Story Since Yesterday . And Right Now Our Author Needs Sleep Since He Writes In The Middle Of The Night !**

**Common : Calm Down Yang, I Wanna Start This Chapter Already So Sit Still Will Ya . **

**Ken : All Though She Is Right Creator, You Need Rest . **

**Common : ***Sign*** Just Do The Disclaimer . **

**Ruby : Common Does Not Own Anything Here Except Ken, RWBY Is Owned By Our Wonderful Mondy Oum And Rooster Teeth . **

**Yang : RIP Monty...We Sure Miss You**

**Ken : Start The Chapter Before You Guys Start Crying .**

* * *

Chapter 3 : New Faces Of Beacon

Amongst the crowd was two students peacefully walking and chatting heading towards the cafeteria, moments ago Ruby Rose had bumped into the new transfer student Ken Markes who was hopelessly trying to find his way to the food court . She was happy enough to help the new individual after their 'little accident', when she first saw the boy she was dozed off when seeing his smooth hair and long cloak around him . Meetings new people once proved to be very difficult for Ruby, but after her time here at Beacon she was able to communicate with almost any kind of people _. (Note the word almost) _

All though with Ken was kinda a different story, he appeared noble and kind but yet he also was seen dangerous to some degree . The air around him was giving out a huge killing intent but was barely noticeable for his joyous expression, "So you're from Mistral, ohhhh have you met someone name Sun? She asked.

"Not that I know off, what's he like ?" He asked while still holding his book . "Well he's a faunus, a monkey faunus to be specific . He's nice and he likes to climb tress a lot, also his got this awesome weapon that can turn in to nunchucks which are also guns and...yeah he's awesome"

"Well he certainly sounds interesting" Ken gave Ruby a pat on the head as he continued to read he book not once ever breaking I contact from it, he was too caught up in his book to look away . "What's it about ?"

"Huh ?"

"Your book, does it have a name ?" Ruby was know for this situation before, she's been through it with Blake . "Well...the book's called 'A Promise Of An Assassin'" he explained .

"Ohhhhh" her eyes grew of amusement, she leaned closer curios and waited for him to continue "it's about a boy who met two wonderful princesses in his childhood, his father wanted him to become an assassin so as time pass he trained hard and thought only to use his skill to protect his friends . One day he comes back to his two princesses as a new man and becomes their royal guard, it's an interesting book for the way it's told . The author writes the most unique dialogues in this book it just captures me"

Ruby eyed the book for a while but soon wonders back to their trail of getting to the cafeteria, "I love books, my sister use to read them to me as a kid . It's one of the reasons why I want to become a huntress, so I can be like the people from the books who were heroes and protect the innocent" she put both her hands behind her back as she walked .

"That's very nice,...wait you have a sister ?" This time he looked at her taking his eyes off the page . "Yeah, her name is Yang . You're going to love her, she's easy to get along with all though she can be...odd in some way" Ruby had manage to put a fake smile at that last sentence even though it simply was the truth . Yang can be...in simple terms...Yang, but she can still be the most cheerful amongst team RWBY well besides Ruby . "Weiss though is a different story, she might come rude at first but she's really sweat and nice once you get to know her" Ruby stated putting her hands in a defensive matter, she felt the need to say that since she felt like the snow queen herself was behind her . She just really hope that she wasn't behind her, she did not want to deal with a teammate scolding her again for doing something so unmannered like last time .

_"Hmmm this Weiss student sounds awfully similar to a certain someone I know"_ he thought . He tried his best to keep an emotionless expression as he continued walking, he quickly shakes his head as he asks her "if she was rude then how did you manage to get along with her" he asked .

"Hmmm" she thought hard about her interactions back then with Weiss, now then she thought about it, it seemed almost like luck was by her side that she was able to get along with Weiss . Don't get me wrong though Weiss is nice but too bossy, all though she hoped the rest of her team were already at the cafeteria . "Things didn't worked out at first but when we were formed into a team that's when she started to become comfortable around us"

"Wait- there're teams formed in Beacon ?"

"Ofcourse, we're paired up with three other students and your teammates are going to stay with you for the next four years" she gave him a bright smile at the end of her sentence, she didn't like the idea of teams at first but now she loves being in a team especially her own . Ken on the other hand didn't like the idea, it's not that he didn't like teams but there are reasons behind it . Even though he was a captain of a squad he still was hesitant about the system, "Are the two friends you mentioned your teammates ?"

"Yeah, Weiss, Yang and Blake . Blake is a very mysteries person when you first see her but she's a good friend, she likes books like you and sometimes doesn't talk a lot" Ruby explained, a person that reads books too...that seemed interesting, atleast there was something in common him and Blake had . "Hey come on the entrance is just right here !" She playfully started to drag towards the door of the food court, Ken saw no reason to resist so he simple let her lead him to the cafeteria while still trying to read . He somehow started to feel like Ozpin, _"Ozpin and his mug, me and my book . I better not end up like him" _

* * *

**_(Insert RWBY Intro 2 : This Will Be The Day, Here)_**

* * *

Team RWBY or WBY and team JNPR were sitting at their usual table and ate together as lunch time had finally arrived, earlier they were stuck in Professor Port's class and dear god has his voice got louder . Honestly when are his lectures about him ever stop ?, did he actually did that much back when he was at his prime . They were just relieved that class was over, even Nora felt annoyed and Nora is well...Nora !.

"I thought that class would never end" Yang sighed heavily as she eat resting her cheek on her palm, "I feel bad for the other students who work for extra credit on Professor Port's class" Blake said .

"Well it's not like it was that bad" Jaune tried his best to lighten up the mood but was countered by Weiss "Speak for yourself, you did nothing but sleep for the rest of the class. You're just lucky Professor didn't notice you" "Hmph" she looked away in annoyance as she continued with her food .

"Guys I'm sure Professor Port's ummm teaching methods are effective for learning" Pyrrha was the next to speak but Ren felt the need to say in this too since he wasn't doing any better amongst the group . "If effective you mean putting people to sleep then yeah I think it's very effective" they shared a small laugh and giggles as they continue to eat together . Yang later notice her sister finally arriving at the cafeteria but with- is she dragging a guy with her ?

Yang saw her sister enter with a certain someone next to her and began walking towards them, she had a huge smile on her face while the other guy just simply kept reading his book as he walked . "How does that guy know where to walk if he's reading and walking at the same time?" She thought . Weiss notices her stare and looked at the same direction Yang was looking at, she frowned as the male got closer to the table . She may be nice to her friends but she still had trust issues when meeting new faces, the male had a dark green cloak around him so it seems that this was the new student Ozpin had announce on everyone's scroll . "Hello everyone !" Ruby waves making her presence know to everyone .

"Sup Ruby "

"Hello Ruby"

"Hey Ruby"

"Yo sis, whose your friend there ?" She pointed out .

"Oh this yeah guys, this is Ken the new transfer student . Ken say hi"

Ken closed his book and hid it back inside his cloak, "Ken, Ken Markes. it's nice to meet you all, i hoped to get along with everyone"

Pyrrha was the first to stand and shook his hand to introduce her team, "Pyrrha Nikos, this is my team Jaune, Ren and Nora"

"Nice to meet you"

"Hello"

"Do you like pancakes ?"

Ken waved at them as he was dragged again by Ruby to introduce her own team, "and ofcourse this my team Weiss, Yang and Blake"

"Sup" Yang purred as she observed at Ken from head to toe, he seemed pretty handsome especially that hair . The cloak however prevents her to see his figure so she was a bit disappointed, "over there is Weiss"

Weiss didn't even bother looking up to greet the boy, Ruby wasn't kidding when she said she'd be rude at first . "Ummm hello, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company . It's nice to meet you" Ken said .

Weiss sighed and finally stood up and shook his hand across the table, "well atleast I'm finally getting some recognition here and likewise" she felt the smooth skin of his hand depart from her own, _"he surprisingly has smooth hands despite being a huntsmen in training"_

"And last but not least is Blake" Blake simply waves at him as she kept her eyes on her own book which Ken had notice . It was almost as he was the same as her, always being lost in the world of fiction . _"I guess she really does like books like Ruby said, but atleast I'm not that much into it like her" _

"Well we're going to get some food, we'll be back in a bit" Ruby then led Ken to the food court as his stomach rumbled and wanting to finally eat something. Weiss carefully watches her team leader walk away with new transfer by her side, she felt something very wrong about the guy . Not that she didn't trust new people but that there was something about him that didn't seem ok .

That's when she noticed the crest on the guy's cloak, her eyes widened as she recognized the symbol behind . Just how did a person like him end up here on beacon ? And how come some of the other students didn't notice it any sooner . Pyrrha noticed her discomfort and spoke up "Weiss? Is something the matter ?"

This got the attention of Yang, Jaune and Ren, "Weiss ? You seem kinda of well... off, is something wrong ?" Yang spoke . Weiss pointed at Ken as he stood in line with Ruby by her side, "yeah what about him ? Hmmmmmm ohhhh I know !, he caught your eye did you !" Yang pointed out .

Weiss's cheeks got redder, it was very noticeable as she tried her best to hide the small blush on her face, "what ?! No that's not it . Geez what got you that idea anyway" she crosses her hand and looks away as she still struggles to hide her blush . "Well then what is it Weiss ?" Jaune asks

"Don't you guys know that symbol ?!"

Pyrrha careful looks at the symbol and later she finally remembers the what it was, "oh my you're right Weiss !, that's the symbol of the 'Royal Guardians' . How did I not notice that"

Jaune raises his brow as he had absolutely no idea who the royal guardian were, "who are they ?"

Weiss heavily signed as she expected this from Jaune, the guy barely paid any attention on class and combat wasn't any better . It's a good thing he's getting help from Pyrrha cause he certainly wasn't gonna last if he didn't had the help . Ren then explains his leader who they were "The royal guardians are the military organization formed by Mistral generals and commanders, they're a group of soldiers who are task to kill Grimms worst then we fight so I've heard and they also fight terrorist like the white fang and maintaining peace in the kingdom . They get the job done cause ever since the group was formed, crime rates and Grimm activities decreased over the last five years making Mistral the second most powerful military forces besides Atlas"

Jaune being the type of guy that he is was obviously shocked to have heard what Ren explained, apparently a highly trained soldier is now attending beacon as a student . Could it be possible for a soldier attend a school made to kill creatures of Grimm just like that ? Nah there's has to be a reason behind it . "What's a guy like him doing here at beacon? I mean if they're that good then why is an elite veteran doing here anyway ?"

Weiss shrugged as she had no answer for Jaune's question, he only arrived today and he had many questions to answer . "_This man is dangerous I can feel it, I think it's best to observe him" _

They all went back to there meal as the two arrive moments later, Ruby sat next to Weiss while Ken sat next to her across the white heiress . The atmosphere around them was silent and relaxing it was kinda ticking Weiss off...and Ruby a bit...and maybe Yang so she decided to ask him a question, "So your from the royal guardians, why'd you come here at beacon ?"

Pyrrha and Weiss eyes widened as they wonder why she would ask such a question out of the blue, Blake simply narrowed her eyes at Ken while Ruby simple had a dumbfounded expression . Nora had a skeptical look while both Jaune and Ren had their jaws dropped, "You're from the royal guardian ? Why didn't you tell me ?" Ruby rubbed her the top of her head as she asked .

Ken sip on his drink and turned to Ruby, "well yes I am", I didn't want to tell anyone cause i thought it could cause some dramatic scenes . But obviously the crest behind my cloak gave it away, I sometimes forget it's even there" he then looked at Yang, "and to answer your question, I actually didn't want to come to beacon . My father sent me here so I can experience a normal teenaged life instead of a life of a soldier so yeah"

"Well that sounds like a good reason, I mean knowing you're from the royal guardians I assume you have the skill the attend the academy . But I'm surprised you're young and you're a member, is there any other members that are young and good looking like you ?" Yang winked at Ken as she waited for his answer, Ruby signed heavily knowing what her sister was doing .

"Well no I'm the youngest member there thank you for asking" Ken forced a nervous smile as he saw Yang stood from her seat and slowly began to come closer to him, Ken gulped as she planted her foot next to where he sat between Ruby and drew closer to him . "How about we spar later so I can see what you've got to give handsome" she said as she smirked and dragged her finger underneath his chin seductively .

"Yang please don't scare Ken, he just got here and you're already making a move" Blake spoke, she closed her book and noticed the discomfort Ken across the table . "Geez you're no fun Blake, I'm just trying to find a partner for training later"

Despite being uncomfortable Ken was happy enough to accept her offer, "ofcourse I'd be happy to be your training partner, all though you will have to wait cause in a few hours I have to go beacon cliff to measure my skill and talent"

"Oh that, don't worry you'll be fine . Just be careful for nevermores when they show up" Yang advised, later the bell rang and both team JNPR and RWBY began to depart for their next class "Hey Ken you said that you're going to beacon cliff on a few hours right ?, can we join to see you fight ? I wanna see your weapon, I'm pretty sure we're free by then" Ruby asked, she stared at Ken as she put on her signature puppy eyes to accept her offer .

Ken was completely vulnerable as Ruby continued to attack him with her cute eyes begging for him to say yes, he couldn't help but accept Ruby's request and simply nodded and smiled . Her eyes sparkled as she watched his bright smile, she had seen lots of people smile at her but this was different . His smile was as beautiful when she first laid eyes on crescent rose when she finished making it, she felt her cheeks getting hot and quickly skipped towards her team hiding from embarrassment . Yang could see this very clearly and continued walking with her team, "why did you tell him we were all going, what if I don't want to go" Weiss kept her rebellious attitude while still walking with arms crossed .

"Come on Weiss, don't you wanna see the guy fight ?" Yang said .

Blake then thought of the offer and agreed with Yang, "it does seem like a good idea, we could see his capability this way"

"Plus I'm able to see what my training partner's got when he trains with me later"

"Hmmm I guess your right but only to observe him" she said, Yang couldn't help but tease her teammate as she see this as the perfect opportunity . "You sure it isn't just to see him Weiss ? I saw that blush of yours earlier when we were talking about him"

"What ?! What are you talking about, I did not blush . How could you think I'm attracted to that boy ?!" She tried to hide her little embarrassed state as she denied being attracted to Ken but to Yang her body language said otherwise . "I didn't say anything about attract Weiss"

By now Weiss just frowned and fasten her pace towards the next class leaving her team behind .

"Sure keep telling yourself that Weiss"

* * *

******************Hours Later***************

Ken stood relaxing and gazing down emerald forrest as he waited for both Ozpin and team RWBY to arrive, he gotten there thirty minutes early to gaze at the wonders of nature around him letting the wind blow against him. Soon team RWBY arrived shortly as he sensed their presents, "hey Ken, Professor didn't arrive yet ?" Ruby asked .

Ken turned to face them, "not yet, I came here early to relax and prepare" he answered . Team RWBY stood next to him as they waited for them to arrive and soon they later showed, "I see you're here Ken, and team RWBY? What is your business here if you don't mind me asking ?" The professor asked while sipping his mug . Ken twitched as he sipped on his coffee, honestly at this point it's only gonna get annoying .

"We met Ken at the cafeteria and asked him if we can watch him do the test we did last time" Yang answered, Ozpin nodded and stood by the edge of the cliff with Goodwitch next to him . "Okay good, Ken please stand by that pad over there"

Ken nodded and stood at the pad Ozpin requested, Ruby and Yang tried there best holding their laughter while Blake and Weiss smirked as they knew very well what Ozpin was trying to pull . "Okay Ken, you will be entering emerald forrest and retrieve a relic for me . Be sure that you avoid any dangerous acts there, give it all you have and stay alert...or you will die" he instructed .

"Yes sir" Ken had a skeptical look as he noticed Ruby and Yang began giggling at him for unknown reasons, even Blake and Weiss couldn't help but grin at him as they waited for his reaction later . "Normally I would form you in teams with different students but given by the fact that you are a captain of a squad, I have no need to do so since the purpose of system is for students to learn teamwork . You have no need to learn such method I assume"

"Yes sir, I agree"

"Wait what ?! You're not only a member of the royal guardians but also a captain of a squad ?!" Weiss's jaw hanged from the new fact she had heard, is this guy seriously for real or what ? Just how special is this guy anyway ? More questions flew across Weiss's thoughts but as the test was about to begin she shook her head and went back to observing .

"And also, be sure to have a...landing strategy" The last part Ozpin sipped one last time on his mug as he pushed the button behind his back .

Ken didn't know exactly what he said before he felt the launchpad launch him across the air towards emerald forrest, "Professor what exactly do you mean for a landing strategYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Ruby and Yang bursted in laughter while Weiss, Blake and even Goodwitch couldn't help but giggle, even Ozpin was smirking underneath his mug as he watched the soldier flying down towards the forrest . "Do you have to be so sadistic to him, you did caught him by surprise" Glynda spoke as stood next to Ozpin .

"I saw him twitched when I sipped at my beverage, I'd like to consider this payback as I knew it annoyed him when I do so" In someway Ozpin was always kinda of the sadistic type, I mean launching a bunch of teens into a forrest and expecting them to live and retrieve a relic like its no problem while creatures of grimm were literally everywhere around you and could possibly kill you if you're not careful. He just had to have some issues, he once said he had made mistakes more then any men, women and child on this world so why was this not one of them ?!

"Wow Professor Ozpin, you're a horrible person" Ruby said still giggling from the scene earlier .

"I try Ruby, I try"

* * *

**Common : There You Have It, Chapter Done . I'm Looking Forward To The Next Chapter Cause It'll Finally Have Action In It And I'm Dying To Write The Action Scene . **

**Nora : But I Barely Talked In This Chapter, I Want A Refund .**

**Ren : Nora You Can't Ask For Refund, We're Fictional Characters . **

**Nora : That Doesn't Mean Anything . **

**Common : Nora I Promise You That You Will Be Back Again And- Why Are You Holding That Hammer ? **

**Nora : To Break Your Legs .**

**Common : -Gulps- **

**Ren : I Advice You To Run . **

**_(Nora Chasing Common In The Back Ground) _**

**Pyrrha : Well That Was Rather Interesting .**

**Jaune : You Could Say That Again, Hey Ren Wanna Help Us With The Outro? . **

**Ren : Sure .**

**Common : Ren Help !**

**Nora : Come Back Here !**

**Ren : Common Would Appreciate It If You Left A Review For This Chapter . **

**Jaune : Don't Be Shy, He Will Accept Any Opinion You Guys Have On The Story So Don't Hesitate . **

**Pyrrha : If You Want You Can Leave A Message For Him If You Have Anything Els To Say Or Ask, And Until Then .**

**Unison : See Ya Laters !**

**Jaune : Anyone Wonder Where Ken Left To-**

**Ken : NORA ! .**


	4. Chapter 4 : Enter Emerald Forest

The Apex Predator

**Common : Hello Everyone, I'm Back Again With Another New Chapter And This One Is An Exciting One . **

**Ruby : Yaaaaaaa What Happens ?**

**Common : Ummm Ruby You're Gonna Have To Read With The Readers If You Wanna Find Out, Anyway Let Me Talk To My Readers So I Can Continue. **

**Ruby : Ok _-Pouts-_**

**Common : Anyway For Now On I'll Will Try To Update Only Once A Week Now, So Next Week Expect Another Chapter Coming Out .**

**Blake : Are You Done ?**

**Common : Well Not Really...I Also Wanted To Thank All My Readers And Reviewers, Without You Guys This Story Would Have Never Reached This Far So Let's Aim High Till The End Of The Story . Whooooooooooo.**

**Weiss : ...**

**Blake : ...**

**Yang : ...**

**Ruby : _-Stare- _**

**Common : Ummmm No ? Nobody ?**

**Ken : Creator I'd Appreciate It If You Didn't Embarrass Me So Much, Please Behave Yourself . **

**Common : Oh Shut Up, I'm Just Trying To Cheer Everyone Up . Anyway Just Do The Disclaimer .**

**Disclaimer****/Nora : Common Doesn't Own The RWBY Series, Only Ken . All Though I'm Not Sure About Pancakes, Hey Common ! Do You Own** **Pancakes ?!**

**Common : No Nora I Don't, If I Did I'd Sure Wouldn't Give Some To You.**

**Nora : What ?! Why ?!**

**Common : Don't Tell Me You Forgot Last Time, You Tried To Freaking Break My Legs With Your Hammer !**

**Ren : Don't No You Shouldn't Have Done That !**

**Common : Why ?**

**_(Common Suddenly Feels Heavy Breathing Behind Him, He Slowly Turns Around And Finds Nora Standing Behind Him With Her Hammer...Again) _**

**Common : Nora ?...Oh Please Not Again ?!**

**Ren : -Signs And Face Palms-**

**Nora : Nobody Takes Away My Pancakes !**

**_(Once Again Common Is Being Chased By Nora In The Background With Her Hammer)_**

**_(Everyone Signs While Ren Is Still Facepalming)_**

Chapter 4 : Enter Emerald Forest

As Ken finally calmed himself down from all the screaming he had been doing for the past seconds, he looked below him and found that he was still high up and it was only in a matter of seconds that he would likely hit the ground . He then positioned himself for his landing strategy and waited till he could find a branch to hang on to_, "that Ozpin tried to freaking kill me, I never gets why he ever got along my dad"_

Just as he was descending to a nearby tree, he grabs the branch and swung himself up and jumped towards other tree branches for faster travel . He quickly maneuvers through around the tree tops for minutes as he began to think about the test _"so all I have to do is retrieve a relic and not get killed, seems pretty easy . Atleast it wasn't like the test for becoming a guardian, geez what exactly were the generals thinking anyway ?!" _

He hoped this test didn't take to much time, he didn't really want to waste his effort and energy just to retrieve a relic . He planned to finished this test as soon as possible so he began accelerating his pace as he kept jumping from one branch to another, he knew very well the grimms that were lurking below him but he didn't want to engage unnecessary battles so he chose to ignore them and continue on . He only hoped they wouldn't follow him, he would only attract more grimms into one place if he ever stopped in one place . But he suddenly stopped his tracks as he stood on the tree branch and realized what was happening, _"wait...something isn't right, why did the birds suddenly stopped chirping ? . And why is the sky still dark ? today wasn't a cloudy day so why-" _

His thoughts were cut off as he looked up to realize why the forest went silent for a while, how can he not notice this if its been up there for a while ?

* * *

_**(Insert,RWBY Intro 2 : Time To Say Goodbye,Here)**_

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda monitored Ken on their scroll as he was launched about a minute ago, they were pretty impressed that he thought of his landing strategy without the thought of using his weapon . They watched as he began maneuvering from tree to tree for a while, they never thought that a student would use such a traveling effort . Usually students would just simply walk until they found the monument of relics, Ken however appeared as almost as he was in a hurry . Goodwitch assumed that he only preferred to travel in fast pacing but Ozpin on the other hand had other theories in mind, he knew what Ken was doing exactly and he had to admit he was pretty clever of thinking such a maneuver . "What's wrong Professor. Ozpin ?"

"Glynda do you see what his doing right now ?" Ozpin asked, he didn't expect for Glynda to catch what Ken was trying to do . She only observed students fighting styles and capabilities, so he only got a skeptical look from her as he explained to what Ken was doing exactly . "He's maneuvering above tree tops to avoid the grimms below, he's trying to avoid unnecessary combat so he can focus on finding the relic . Very clever for a boy his age"

"It's to be expected since he is the captain of the guardians" all though she did cursed herself for not seeing through his actions, probably if she stopped staring at him on her scroll and more on what he was doing then maybe she would realize it herself . Wow what ? She how could she ever think about such a thing, she wasn't staring at Ken . She told herself that she was only watching him for grading purposes but somehow somewhere in the back of her head there was a voice that was telling her otherwise, she continued to battle with her thoughts as it quickly began to become noticeable . "Ummm Professor. Goodwitch ? Is something wrong ?"

Ruby was the first to speak as she and Ozpin had notice her trying shake her head a few times and shutting her eyes shut . "Ummm yes Ruby I'm fine, no need to worry I was only concentrating"

"Does concentrating mean shaking your head and closing your eyes ?"

"Ruby ! Silence and let me focus on grading Ken"

"Yes ma'm"

Ozpin could only roll his eyes as he and Goodwitch continue to observe Ken on their scroll, team RWBY themselves were actually watching Ken as Ozpin and Goodwitch were . Ozpin send the four students a program on their scroll so they could see Ken too on their devices, all though it was only temporary they were happy enough to see Ken doing well at emerald forest . Yang then said to her little sister "Ruby stop annoying Professor. Goodwitch and just watch Ken on your scroll"

"Ok"

Weiss was the next to speak, "I have to admit though, he is pretty clever avoiding grimms like that . He saves more time that way"

Yang was about to tease her again for commenting Ken's strategy but Blake was the first to speak, "I agree, unlike most of us we charged almost every grimm we see" the others silent agreed, they were pretty reckless last time . If it wasn't for Ruby thinking of a plan then they probably wouldn't have made it through that whole mess, "Hey something's up there, what is it ?"

This got everyone's attention as Weiss was the first to call out the sudden strange blackness of sky above, Professor Ozpin had already noticed this earlier but seconds later he got a batter look of to what was above .

Later Goodwitch had spotted it as well and then for a while the four girls had also realize the source of the problem .

They eyes widened and jaws dropped they were shocked to find a strange new creature they've never seen before, as they tried to process the image into their heads, Goodwitch spoke up to inform Ozpin . "Professor we must get Ken out of there, he'll be killed if we don't get him out in time"

The girls later agreed and readied their weapons to help, but Ozpin raised his hand and continued to watch Ken . "Professor. Goodwitch i appreciate your concern for him but it goes against our system if we help him, he must conquer this situation alone and hope for the best that he'll prevail"

Ruby then countered "but professor he cant handle this alone, we need to help him"

"Yeah !"

"Girls there is no need to worry, I'm sure Ken can handle this situation by himself . He is a captain after all, are you five beginning to doubt his skills and abilities ?" Ozpin was right though, the girls and Goodwitch didn't really trust Ken's strength . Ozpin expected this no less from team RWBY but from Glynda Goodwitch ? He was starting to think if she was losing her composure. Something was going on inside her head but he decided not to think to much of it, he sipped his coffee mug and continued to watch .

Goodwitch was starting to realize her overreaction, he was telling the truth . She did doubted the young soldier, even if he was a captain he was still a seventeen year old boy . Atleast that's how she saw him as atleast, she then shook her head again as the thoughts began to flood back again . How could she offer the new student help especially on the first day, she knew very well she was starting to lose it so she calmed her self down and went back to observing him on her scroll .

Team RWBY on the other hand was still a bit worried for the guy, this was something new and dangerous for something one person can handle . They kept their weapons battle ready as they went back to watching Ken on their scrolls, _"Please be careful Ken"_ Ruby prayed .

* * *

_"A four winged nevermore ?!"_ Ken quickly maneuvers through the forrest as he continued to watch the grimm hovering above him, it looked like it was ready to attack him any moment. He didn't want to risk getting caught on his line of fire so he quickens his pace moving from one tree to the next, he kept this for a while until he heard the nevermore flap its wings . He quickly watches as the nevermore flaps its lower part of its wings sending sharp streams of feathers hurling towards him, Ken quickly dodges each giant feathers coming at him as he careful moves from left to right . To avoid anymore projectiles he flips a few times using his acrobats skills narrowly avoiding more feathers, his used the trees as footholds increasing the momentum of his flips dodging more feathers that almost seem endless .

Finally as he felt the barrage had stopped he looked up to find the nevermore flapping its wings again sending more feathers at him, Ken didn't want to use any energy just so he can get away from the nevermore's attack but surely he couldn't keep this up all day . He decided to keep moving and just avoid getting caught on those feathers cause it sure as hell didn't look like it'll feel good getting struck by it, he narrowly maneuvers from all directions just like earlier only he applied more speed to it to avoid close calls .

Meanwhile team RWBY, Ozpin and Gooodwitch were watching carefully as Ken kept dodging the feathers coming from above, Ozpin was rather taking this very calmly as he always does but Goodwitch was starting to get worried as she observed Ken avoiding the projectiles . She couldn't help but let a tear of sweet roll down her chin, team RWBY wasn't doing so well either . They were getting very worried Ken might get caught on its line of fire, Ruby was all ready close by the edge of the cliff as she desperately wanted to help her friend. The others were feeling the exact same thing, except for Weiss . She felt a bit more hesitant about it but it didn't mean that she would just let the new individual die just like that, she wanted to help Ken just as much as her teammates wanted to . They all wanted to help so much but Ozpin told them very well to stay out of his way and hope that he can find a way out of this sticky situation . _"Ken please be careful, please be safe"_ Ruby continued to silently pray for her friend as she went back to watching Ken .

_"This is getting me no where "_ he thought . Ken had seriously had enough of this, dodging feathers was seriously starting to tire him . Not psychically but he was still getting sick of it, he wanted to get out of this situation already and continue his search for the relic so he decided to play it stealth and hide for now .

On the nevermore's perspective it carefully watches Ken from above as it continued to watch him like he was prey, it was about to send another wave of feather at him but he suddenly disappeared as a tree blocked its sight from seeing him . It continue to wonder around the sky as it careful tries to find Ken but to no success, it decided to leave him for now and flies away as it returns towards its nest .

Back to Ken's perspective he was able to hide from the grimm as he used the trees to block its vision and uses his speed to quickly hide behind a nearby tree, he careful waits and listens for its flapping wings above until he heard it getting farther and farther away until it was not heard of again . Ken signed of relief as he can finally continue his quest to find the relic and end this test, he went back to maneuvering his way towards the monument as he had no worries for now .

Team RWBY were relief as Ken was able to hide from the nevermore from its sight, Ruby held her hand close to her chest as she was glad her friend was still alive . Yang put her hand on her sister's shoulder as she comforted her worries moments later, "what's wrong sis, you didn't actually think a guy like him would just let a nevermore chop him up like that right?"

"Of-ofcourse not, Ken can handle himself . All though he was almost caught by one of those feathers earlier"

Weiss then agreed "she's right, the boy had a close call . He was lucky he didn't get struck by one of those feathers, he shouldn't have dodged so recklessly" she crossed her arms as she continued to observe him, "Why Weiss ? You worried your dream boy might get hurt ?"

Yang couldn't help but tease her teammate, Weiss always handed her so much opportunity to do so it almost seem like she was asking for it. "Geez honestly your such a child, I came here to observe him noting more" she continued to watch Ken as she ignore Yang and her jokes

Blake had calmed down as he finally was able to find a way to make the nevermore leave, she did find Ken interesting though . He was able to dodge all those feathers without even looking up, he didn't even seem like he received a scratch . She wonder how exactly did he do that but she was just mostly glad he was doing fine for now_, "guess this guy can handle himself, I shouldn't have underestimated him"_

Yang was very relieved her sparing partner didn't die, she actually had gotten even more motivated to spar with him as she watched him dodge each of the feathers that almost killed him . The others saw it like it was a close call but Yang watched carefully as she him narrowly dodge the feathers as if he knew they were coming from that direction, she knew Ken was strong and he was the perfect person to spar with her without holding back .

Goodwitch softly smiled as she watched Ken moving forward to finding the relic, she was surprised Ken was able dodge all those feathers . She then mentally cursed herself as she realized she was smiling at the boy and then she had not to worry at all in the first place, this new student would probably do well in her class if he was fast enough to dodge that attack .

After a few minutes Ken finally had arrived at the monument he was looking for, all though he didn't expect was field of grimm covering his path to the relic. He cursed underneath his breath as he landed back on solid ground and slowly walked towards the group of beowolves, atleast they weren't ursas cause he really didn't want to waste anymore time here .

Just as he was about ready to take them head on, the nevermore from earlier had arrived and landed near the monument Ken had been wanting to approach . Ken facepalmed as he pretty much spoke to soon about not wanting to waste time, Ken then calmly went back to his sense and took off his cloak . Team RWBY and the two professors were finally able to see Ken's outfit, Yang especially since that cloak he had been wearing was starting to irritate her .

He wore a grey long sleeved shirt that almost appeared like a kimono with the royal guardians crest behind it, the only difference was that he had a zipper that went from down his stomach going up his collar . He had the zipper locked till his abdominal leaving his chest a bit expose, his sleeves were long and a bit large . Not large enough to make it seem like it was too big but enough for him to hid almost anything underneath it, on the bottom he wore black pants with four long grey cloths that hanged till his ankles . Two on the front of each leg and two on the back (like the templars wore in medieval times), he wore sandals instead of combat shoes like most students, it covered his entire feet only except the toes leaving it completely expose . Lastly he wore a belt that covered his waist just below below his zipper, he had a symbol of the royal guardians on the middle of the belt .

Ruby admire his attire but she was desperately looking for his weapon that she was so wanting to see, she looked around his clothing from side, front and back but it was no where to be found . She was a bit disappointed until she heard Ken speak from her scroll, "well now I think it's time to end this little shenanigan, don't you agree ?"

Goodwitch wondered as she raised her brow to who Ken was speaking too, then she realized nobody was there so she assume he was talking to the beowolves in front of him .

Ken stopped his tracks as he watched the beowolves began to approach him slowly to make their attack, he grinned watching them coming closer to him and introduced himself. "Hello fellow grimms, my name is Ken Markes . It's nice to meet you all"

Team RWBY and Goodwitch were a bit skeptical to why Ken had to introduce himself with creatures that knew only to kill, they thought that maybe it was just to mock them but Ozpin thought of it as formality .

Back to Ken he was rush when suddenly a beowolf appeared behind him and was about to claw him, but the beowolf suddenly was cut in half as Ken simply stood there like he did nothing . The teens monitoring him narrowed their eyes as they wondered how exactly did Ken do that, He did suddenly took a sword handle from his sleeves and flicked his wrist making the the blades extended from the hilt . Ruby was amazed as she looked at the Ken's weapon, it was a twin ninjaken with portable blades that extend from the hilt . She was so excited to watch it in action, she wondered what kind of rounds it used for shooting .

Ken then positioned his ninjaken on the right on a reversed grip and began running towards the group of grimms, one beowolf rushed Ken straight on and went for a frontal attack . But Ken had suddenly disappeared and reappeared again behind the beowolf who appeared he had completed a complete spinning attacking .

As the beowolf was cut in half he then began running fast towards the other beowolves in break neck speed and began spinning making nearby grimms either sliced or beheaded, he then activated the lightning dust that was inside the two weapons and charged it around the sword and proceeded to slice the remaining grimms . Team RWBY especially Ruby was amaze of his speed and skill, he's fighting style was strange but effective . He appeared almost like a circle as he kept spinning his blades as he slashed his way through the creature of darkness, Ruby looked almost as if she was drooling . The blades were so shinny and sharp from the way she saw it and the electricity that streamed around the blades made it even more amazing, Yang was fairly impressed while Blake and Weiss simply kept watching him slice through the monsters . Both of them were to busy observing his speed instead of his skill, he looked like he was as fast as Ruby . They couldn't believe anyone could ever match their leader's speed but apparently he proved them otherwise, Goodwitch kept observing him attentively while Ozpin couldn't help but think his thoughts out loud for the others to hear . "So this is the style David said he had mastered, and his speed is very much the same as Ruby"

Ruby couldn't help but overhear his comment, "Professor ? What do you exactly mean his speed matching mine ? And what about his style ?"

Ozpin signed and then began to explain to Ruby, "You see Ruby, his fighting style was pass down by a old friend of mine from the past . It's performed by positioning either your right or left arm in a backhanded position of a sword while the other is held normally, he then slashes the opponent by rotating rapidly making his blades go in a circular motion. This way it increases his cutting power and with the help of his speed this makes him almost unstoppable"

Ozpin was going to continue but Yang had asked a question first before he could speak, "But Professor ? Wouldn't that make him dizzy ? I mean he had been spinning around for a while"

"Well yes Yang, at first people would be dizzy but Ken has trained this style for years . So I'm very sure he has already adapted to its constant rotation" their four girls wonder the idea of constantly spinning for a while, it was pretty amazing for Ken not able to get dizzy when spinning but when moving in speed comparable to Ruby's was pretty insane. It was either he had a strong stomach or don't have one at all, but then Ruby reminded the headmaster her question . "What about his speed?"

Ozpin took a sip on his mug and answered the little youngster, Blake, Weiss and Yang had also began to listen attentively "Well Ruby according to his file, from how fast you could go was the same speed he already reached by the age of 13 . It was the same age he also unlocked his semblance which is speed like yours"

Ruby was astonished, she always wanted to meet someone who was as fast as her . But in this case Ken was probably faster, if he reached how fast she was now when he was young then his semblance would probably make him even faster . It was Weiss's turn to ask a question, "but sir that's impossible, if Ken has the same semblance as Ruby that would mean they're related but that isn't the case since you could inherit your semblance from your parents and obviously Ken isn't from Ruby's family"

"True Miss Schnee but Ken had already proven this to be possible, all though this is the first case remnant has ever had having two individual possessing the same semblance which they aren't related" was it really possible though ? Ken having the same semblance as Ruby ? Two people having the same ability ? This was certainly a first but Weiss still couldn't believe such a thing all though Ruby was surprisingly taking this all too well having her eyes sparkle of amazement with Yang being more motivated to challenge him and Blake looking interested to such case .

* * *

**_(Insert, Attack On Titan Ost : Reluctant Heroes, Here) _**

* * *

As Ken finished eliminating the remaining beowolves he looked up ahead towards the four winged nevermore and began to approach it for the next round, "I've got some business with the monument behind you, may you please step aside ?" The grimm simply responded by roaring and went up to take the skies. Ken had to find a way for him to bring the nevermore to land or els he would never get pass the creature that's been harassing him for a while, he then rushes towards the nevermore head on and once again it began to flap its wings sending more shards of feathers . _"Bingo" _

He waited for the grimm to flap its wings, as the feathers got closer he used his speed to move up the feathers to get to higher ground . Jumping from one to another would prove to be impossible but with the help of Ken's semblance it was fairly easy, as he was halfway up the ground he used his aura to channel it down to his feet and jumped to the last feather increasing his jump and finally reaching the nevermore .

He grabbed the giant bird by its wing and began to climb up towards its torso, the grimm however had notice him struggling and began trying to shake him off . But Ken had a tight grip so he uses his speed to run up its wing instead of climbing, as he finally reached the back of the nevermore he began slashing the grimm from all direction . The nevermore shrieked in pain as it began to flap its wings making them go higher going up to the sky, Ken uses his blades so he wouldn't fall off from the nevermore .

He then charges the blades again for the nevermore to descend its flight path, as expected the grimm roared in pain and went down the clouds and hovered close to solid ground . Ken saw the perfect opportunity and ran towards the top of the nevermore's head and jumped off to get to slid ground . However he then began pulling wires that were connected around the nevermore and began pulling the grimm to the ground with him so he would finally have the advantage, he pulled out several knives out of his sleeves and threw them across the ground so the wires would stay in place and for the nevermore not having the chance to escape .

The grimm struggles through the wires trying to escape but it only pained it further as the wires were narrow and sharp, Ken then walked closer to the grimm and pulled out a lighter out of his sleeves . "You know you shouldn't struggle around this wire, they are sharp, painful and...flammable"

As he lit the flame, the wire began to burst into flame and the fire began to spread around across the other connected wires and also burst into flames burning the creature in the process . But Ken felt merciful today and decided to end the grimm's pain quick as possible, he uses his speed to reappear on top of the nevermore's neck and extended his blades to strike its neck, but he was a bit annoyed as the creature moved around trying to escape so he kicked the bird a few times telling it to stay still "would you stop moving already, I'm trying to help you by ending your pain geez . If you keep moving around like that...i won't be able to make a clean cut"

Ken then jumped in the air and began rotating again and sliced the bird's head clean off its body, he then swung his twin ninjakens again to remove the black bloodlike substance off his blade and retracted his blades and slipped it back inside his sleeves. He calmly walked towards the monument and took the only relic that was present, it was chess piece and it was the king's piece that Ozpin had selected for him . _"The king huh? What a coincidence Professor"_

* * *

**_(End Epic Music)_**

* * *

He then walked back returning to beacon cliff while ignoring the burning corps of the nevermore behind him, the headmaster and Goodwitch were impressed he had defeated the four winged nevermore single handedly . He certainly was worthy of the name 'Apex Predator', Ozpin was deep in thoughts as he watched Ken walking back to the cliffs as if he had no more worries . _"David was right when he said he's skills would be useful for the battle against grimms and for my benefits, yes this will prove to be very interesting"_

He then continued_ "he attacked the nevermore's back earlier not just to cause it more damage, but he quickly connected the wires around the beast while he slashed its back . Ken Markes you continue to amaze me"_

The teens were merely shocked as they tried to process of the information that Ken had defeated the flying grimm so easily, it took a whole team to defeat one nevermore so how could he possible defeat one which was freaking four winged and probably more dangerous ? All though the girls couldn't help but think that this wasn't Ken's full potential . Maybe there was more to Ken then they expected, Ruby thought about it for a while then wondered of another question that came to her . "Wait ! Why didn't he used his gun form ? And where did all those wires came from anyway ?"

Blake had slipped out of her thoughts and answered Ruby' "those arm guards he's wearing must have a component that makes it easier for him to pull wires from his sleeves or maybe...the better question is where does he store all those wires though?"

Yang was the next to speak, "maybe he has it around his body, or maybe..."

Weiss then announced her own theory "he probably stores all those wires underneath his arm guards, all though i might be wrong . It be best to ask him these questions when he gets back"

The four girls agreed until they heard certain someone spoke up behind them, "ask me about what ?"

The girls shrieked in fright as they unexpectedly found Ken to have arrive from emerald forest so fast, Ruby felt a bit jealous that a another person had surpass her own speed but she never was the kind of person to hold such grudge so she shrugged it off and walked up to Ken "Hey can i please see your weapon Ken, i wanna see it so badly . Back at Emerald forest you were like" she then proceeds to make Kung fu like move and shouts as she explains to him how amazing he fought .

"Thanks Ruby but how about later, I've got to go with headmaster Ozpin for a while to talk about today's combat performance at Emerald Forrest" Ruby pouted and obviously disappointed that she didn't get the chance to see his weapon now but he promise her he would let him have a spin later with it no pun intended . So she looked forward to his return later, Yang had put her arms around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her almost too close to her chest as she let a cat like purr near his ears . "Don't forget about our little dance later at the training hall, i expect you to give me a good time like you did back at the forest" she whispered .

Ken only responded a nervous chuckle as he didn't know exactly how to respond to situations like this, Yang wasn't the first girl to act like this to him though . There were numerous girls back at Mistral that did try to woe his interest but he merely ignore or decline all of them, he didn't have the time or interest to be attracted to females since he focused more on being a soldier instead of a womanizer . Sometimes his fellows teammates thought he was attracted to the same sex which they thought could explain why he rejected them all, even celebrities he said no to . But they got an answer from him by having either their arms or legs broken or were punished by running around the entire continent one hundred times and back . They got the message that Ken was simply just wasn't interested since he had more important things to do and worry about, even when he never really knew how a relationship really worked . "Come on guys ! Don't you have anything to say to Ken ?" Yang said .

Blake shrugged and said not to many words to him for his accomplishment "good work Ken, I guess this was expected" Yang found it a bit weird that Blake began to act a bit shy around him, she rubbed her elbows as she looked away not making eye contact with him as she spoke .

Weiss on the other hand was different, she had no doubt that he was going to pass this without breaking a sweet . She crossed her arms and looked to her side not daring to look "it was no doubt you were going to pass this test, there is no need for congrats"

"Ummm thanks guys I guess" Ken rubbed the back of his head as his eyes landed back at Blake, he could have sworn that bow of hers twitched when Weiss had said her words. He didn't give it too much thought so he discarded from Yang's arm much to her disappointment and began to walk out with professor Ozpin and Goodwitch, "I'll see you all later, I'll try my best to get to the training hall as soon as this is over"

Ken waved goodbye to the four girls which only Ruby and Yang happily waved back, Blake merely raised her hand to say her goodbyes and Weiss was already starting to walk back towards beacon . Soon all of them followed and Yang was already back to harassing Weiss "Awwww Weiss why didn't you say your goodbyes to boy wonder over there ? Are Ya to shy to approach him ?"

* * *

**_(Insert, Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei Ost : Insurance Track, Here)_**

_(I Felt This Music Was Perfect For This Scene)_

* * *

Weiss rolled her eyes as she signed in annoyance having to deal with Yang and her jokes "And what gave you the idea that i'm too shy to approach him? I have no need for such action"

"So you aren't to shy to approach him ? So you are attracted to him !"

"What no?! I never said I was attracted to him, I said i wasn't shy"

"So you're not attracted to him ? Cause if your not making your move then i will, and training later gives me the perfect chance to do so"

Blake and Ruby couldn't help but thought about Yang approaching the young man, she would probably scare him off or actually snatch him for herself . Their faces began to burn up, Blake's blush wasn't noticeable but Ruby was getting red as tomato . She admitted that Ken was good looking but surely she wasn't in that level yet right ? I mean she only did saw him as a friend . Probably...hopefully...I don't know, Weiss began to stutter as she responded to Yang's intention to snatch Ken . "Y-you dunce ! What makes you think he's easy too take, besides you have the advantage since you have the chest to prove it"

Yang smirked as she crossed her arms underneath her bosom making it appear larger, she was obviously proud of her development as she walked with her team . Blake took one hand to her chest as she knew she couldn't compete with Yang's making her scowl silently, Ruby made it obvious as she took both hands to her upper body and began making it huge as she possibly could but decided to discontinue as she could sense the eyes of her teammates staring at her with a puzzling look on their face . She merely put her hands together and tried to change the subject but only received laughter and giggles as they continue to walk and conversant, "I don't think you should be trying so hard sis, besides you should let the big girls deal will the wonder boy . I don't think you could ever get the guy to notice you"

Ruby took her comment as a challenge as she responded "what ?! I my be young but I know enough to get guy like him to like me !"

"Is that I challenge sis ?"

"Yaaaa, not that i actually like him but Ya !"

"Hmmm fine, first to get a kiss from him wins"

"And the wager ?!"

"Hmmm well one you get have Ken and two...Loser does their homework for a month"

"Oh you're so on !"

"Bring it on sis"

"Will you both knock it off" both Yang and Ruby looked to Blake as she called off both girls, "Will you stop this already, your both going to just pay with his heart . You two shouldn't play with people's feelings like that"

"Why Blake ? It's nothing to bad, if you want you can join us . You can just simply kiss him and you win, you don't really have to enter a relationship with him" Yang said .

"No I'm not going to toy with the guy's feelings, you two can do whatever you want" Blake responded as she continued to walk .

"What about you Weiss ? Don't you want to atleast taste the sweat blister of his lips ?

Weiss turned behind her as she walked backwards, "no, I'm not going to waste my time with some delinquent"

"Come on don't you guys find this guy good looking ? Come on you have to admit it, if not then you guys have seriously have bad taste for men"

Blake and Weiss had to agree, he was very much above average when they see him smiling . Ofcourse that didn't mean the boys at beacon weren't good looking too but Ken was different, he acted like a gentleman, a well mannered, well disciplined, nice handsome man . Blake spoke as she told her agreement "yeah, I guess your right . He is pretty attractive"

Weiss was the next to speak, it wasn't like her to agree with people like that . But she wasn't gonna lie about it either, plus this was her teammates so she didn't mind them knowing her answer . "I suppose he is...appealing, but that's all I see him as . Noting more and nothing less"

"Weiss look me in the eyes and say that again with a straight face"

"Oh shut up !"

* * *

**Common : I Am Finished, God I Really Enjoyed Writing This, As You Can See This Was A Long Chapter . I Actually Wanted To Add A Few More Things But I Didn't Want To Make It Too Long So This Was The Result, I Hoped You Enjoyed It Cause Next Week Is The Yang Vs Ken Chapter . Hopefully The Spar Scene Won't Take Too Long Cause I Didn't Expect The Test At Emerald Forrest To Take This Long .**

**Ken : I'm Surprised You're Even Alive Right Now, You've Spend Almost All Night Writing And Even Now You're Writing Our Dialogue .**

**Common : You Should Give Your Creator Some Credit, I Worked Hard To Make You Look Badass .**

**Ken : I'm More Scared For Next Week's Scene, I Heard Yang Can Sometimes Pull Some...Hard Accidental Punches .**

**Yang : Oh Come On It Won't Be That Bad, If You Could Beat A Four Winged Nevermore Then I'm Sure You Can Compete Against Me .**

**Blake : Remind Me To Get The Paramedics Ready For Next Week .**

**Weiss : You Should Probably Call Sick Next Week If You Don't Want To End Up With Broken Ribs And Spine.**

**Ken : Wow Thanks For The Words Of Encouragement Guys, I Feel So Motivated _-Sarcasm-_**

**Ruby : Don't Worry Yang's Not That Bad...Kinda...Maybe...Probably...I Don't Know **

**Ken : Yup That Totally Makes Me Feel Better, Just Do The Outro Already . **

**Ruby : Common Would Appreciate It If You Left A Review For This Chapter It Helps Him Out, I Also Appreciate It Cause He Gives Me Cookies When He Gets A Review So Please Do This For Me . -Looks At The Reader With Puppy Eyes-**

**Yang : Feel Free To Message Him If You Want If You Have Any Opinions Or Questions About The Story, Don't Worry He Doesn't Mind Bad Ones Too . All Though You'll Answer To Me If You Ever Break His Feelings . -Punches Her Fist Together-**

**Blake : If You Like The Story Feel Free To Follow Or Favorite Him For Future Chapters, Or You Could Always Do Both I Don't Really See Why You Guys Would Just Click One Of Them .**

**Weiss : And Lastly, He Is Holding An Oc Contest For A Future Chapter So Please Message Him If You Think Your Oc Will Make It Too The Story, All The Requirements Are At The Bottom Of The Chapter . But Until Then .**

**Team RWBY : See You Laters .**

**Yang : Can I Have Some Cookies ?**

**Blake : Sorry Ken Only Had Ten Since There Was Only Ten Reviews He Got, You're Gonna Have To Wait Until The Next Reviews Come In .**

**Yang : Oh For Goodness Sake, _-Looks At The Reader-_ Hey Reader ! Do Me A Favor And Give Me Some Reviews, I'm Starving Here And It Doesn't Look Like Common Is Giving Up Any Cookie He Has .**

**Common : Yang Please Don't Force Them Like That, Readers Are To Be Respected And Taken With Care . You Don't Just Simply Interrogate Them For Reviews, They Will Give Them When They Feel Like It .**

**Yang : Well I'm Feeling Hungry So How About Some Food .**

**Common : No .**

**Yang : Fuck You .**

**Common : When ?**

**Yang : Ewww No, Ken Speak To Your Crea-**

**_(Sees Ken Eating Cookies Behind A Glass Room) _**

**Yang : Wha ?! Why Does He Get Cookies ?! **

**Common : Because He's My Oc .**

**Ruby : And We Get Nothing ?!**

**Yang : Oh You're So Dead !"**

**Common _: -Looks At Readers-_ Help.**

* * *

Oc Registration

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :


	5. Chapter 5 : Yang Vs Ken

The Apex Predator

* * *

**Common : Finally we're back, man i miss this place.**

**Jaune : More like you miss this place, geez what is that smell ?**

**Common : Rotten pizza, me and Ken ordered some last week when all of you guy left.**

**Pyrrha : And you didn't bother to clean up ?**

**Common : Its not like its still bad ? Here have a slice.**

**Ren : As much as I really really don't want to, I'd pass.**

**Ken : Creator I thought you threw away the pizza !**

**Common : What I forgot.**

**Ken : Well hurry up and throw it away.**

**Common : Fine ! _-Leaves-_**

**Ken : We should probably start before he comes back.**

**Jaune : Agreed, Pyrrha if you mind.**

**Disclaimer/Pyrrha : Common does not own the RWBY series except Ken, RWBY is currently owned by Rooster Teeth. Please enjoy.**

**Common : Hey did you guys start without me-**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Yang Vs Ken

Ken was currently walking through the crowded hallway calmly reading his book as he could feel the stares and whispers once again amongst the students around him, it was early evening and he wanted to spend the first day in beacon by watching the sunset and relax but having the invitation to spar with a certain blonde pretty much ruined his chance to admire the sight of sundown. He didn't necessarily mind but he was feeling a bit tired, even though this was familiar to him having to feel this drained even during his past missions with his squad. He was still young meaning that he couldn't exactly keep up his pace for such a long period of time, he looked forward to when he will go back to his dorm and let sleep take him away from his worries.

_"So I'm officially a one man team"_

_"Yes, you've retrieve the king piece for me. For now on you will be team K"_

_"Hmmmm professor Ozpin, if I may ask ? Is it possible to let other members of my squad to join ?"_

_"And why is that ? Are you not satisfied with your current position ? I'm sure you could handle many task on your own but there can be times when I must pair you with a team"_

_"Yes professor and I appreciate it, but I think I might know a way to fill those empty spots for my team. And I know three people who just might want to attend"_

_"Hmmmmm alright, if these three individuals are shown to be promising enough to attend my academy then ill happily welcome them"_

_Thank you professor Ozpin, I wont disappoint you" _

He was so lost in thought he bumped into a tall orange haired boy which appeared to be irritated as Ken looked up to the student, "Hey watch where you're going buddy". Ken kneeled to retrieve his book from the ground, as he looked at the young teen, he appeared rather obvious to Ken. He knew very well that this student was a bully just by looking at his appearance and the atmosphere he gives out around him, even as much as Ken knew he bumped him on purpose he shrugged off his thoughts and replied. "Apologies, i should have been more careful"

"Damn straight you should have, Hmph" Cardin walked pass him as he purposely bumped into Ken's shoulder giving him the signal to not cross his path the next time they meet, Ken knowing to act in his best to be professional continued his way towards the training hall ignoring Cardin's indirect warning. He was about to return to his previous pathway until a certain bunny eared girl had appeared in front of him, she shrieked as Ken faced her. Almost as if she was waiting for him to turn to face her, but he assumed she was going to the opposite direction to where he was headed. "I'm sorry for scaring you, are you okay ?"

She waved her in front of her as she tried to find the words to reply, "y-yes ofcourse, I-I was heading towards the training hall where my teammates are"

_"Thank goodness she showed up"_ Ken had thought, he was wondering once again where the training hall was like he did earlier today when he was looking for the cafeteria. He wasn't sure if it was coincidence that another girl had showed again to help guide him through the academy, he was just glad that this girl appeared nice enough help him like Ruby. "Oh well I was actually heading towards the training hall too, would you mind to accompany me ? I don't really know my way around beacon"

The girl immediately nodded as she began to lead him towards the correct direction, he sighed knowing that he has been walking to the wrong way this whole time. "I'm Velvet Scarlatina by the way"

"Ken Markes, its nice to meet you Miss Scarlatina"

"Oh please just call me Velvet"

"Very well, Velvet"

They continued their walk as the chat and exchange information about themselves, Velvet was fairly a nice and shy girl. Ken found it very cute as she walked noticing her bunny ears sometimes wiggling, he fought the urge to just touch them and stroke them gently between his fingers. But he knew very well that a girl he just met would not enjoy and student stroking her ears, she didn't talk much as she tried not make eye contact with the young soldier. "So Velvet, you're a faunus and you're second year. But why is it that you hang out alone ? Don't you have friends from last year ?"

Velvet wiggled her fingers together, hesitant to answer his question. "W-well you see, ummm I don't have much friends since I'm a faunus . You shouldn't even be talking to me"

"Oh what ?! You shouldn't say things like that, you should never think of yourself so low just because you're faunus"

Velvet this time turned to Ken "but I'm just-" she cut off as Ken continued

"Believe me Velvet I know what its like to be different, but you shouldn't beat yourself like that" he placed his hand on her shoulder, Ken didn't exactly want to tell her about him being part grimm and being different but he did gave his point. "Are you a faunus too ?" She asked.

Ken thought about for a second until he responded, "No but I can relate to what you feel"

At this point Velvet was curios to what he meant when he said he understood about being different to human society, if he wasn't a faunus then from what was he discriminated as ? Was it because of the skills he posses ? Or being a royal guardian ? which she had heard from students around her. Or maybe it was from another reason, but she shrugged it off not bothering to invade his privacy. "Thank you, you're very nice. Not many people talk to me except my teammates and some friends of mine at first year classes"

Ken gave her soft smile as he could see beyond the buildings was team RWBY or RBY since Weiss wasn't present in front of the entrance with Yang waiting with her arms crossed and her feet tapping against the floor, "You're welcome Velvet, don't hesitate to stand for your own rights. Let me know if anything is bothering you okay ?"

She nod as she greeted team RWBY arriving at the entrance minutes later, "hey guys, have to met Ken ?"

Yang was the first to speak, "Yes and you're late, now come on we're starting right away" she caught Ken's hand as she dragged him to the training arena which she had already set up the option to begin the match the second he showed up. Ruby and Blake walked with Velvet as they too entered the hall "So Velv, how did you meet Ken ?" Ruby asked.

"We met at the hallway, he looked like he was lost, he asked me to lead him here. I was already on my way to here anyway, my teammates called me telling me to get here as soon as possible but i don't know why"

"Well let's go inside and find out"

As the three girls entered the training hall, Velvet was shocked to find a rather crowded audience was sitting and waiting for the match to begin. It was no wonder her team leader Coco called her to get here as soon as possible, all though she didn't expect this She soon finds Fox waving at her to come sit by them, Blake and Ruby had nowhere to sit so they decided to sit next to team CFVY.

"This match better we worth my time" Coco spoke.

Fox silently agreed with her, having to be done with class they soon find out from other students about a new student going against the infamous blonde brawler. At first they didn't care much for the new student but a name was heard from the second years, rumors had gotten their attention as soon as they heard, apparently a member of the royal guardians was going to brawl with Yang Xiao Long. And that definitely got Coco's interest, they immediately began to head towards the training hall in hopes to find good seats for their entertainment but was irritated to find a room full of students from all years, almost all seats were taken but thankfully some were found eventually and enough to save one for their teammate Velvet and two mote extra. "A soldier from mistral, I expect this match to be interesting" Fox said.

Yatsuhashi nod as he too felt the same as his teammates, "I never thought people would actually bother to watch this" Blake questioned.

"Well I'm just hoping that Ken could survive this, even if Yang said it was training it doesn't mean she'd go easy on him" Knowing Yang well Ruby was right, the scythe's wielder's sister was most likely going all out against the young teen. And after watching his little performance at emerald forest, she definitely wasn't going easy on him.

"Well that doesn't sound good" Velvet worryingly looks at the arena as Ken stood at the far opposite side of ring from Yang's, Ken looked surprisingly calm as his opponent looked more excited and ready to encage.

"Oh don't worry about him Velv, You should have seen the way he fought back at emerald forest it was amazing" Ruby explained.

"He went to emerald forest ?"

"Yeah and his got this awesome looking weapon which can shock things like, whaaaaaaa and chouuuuu and-

Blake silenced Ruby as she place her finger on her mouth cutting her off from explaining to Velvet, "quiet the match is about the start"

"Oops sorry"

Ken stood about ten meters away from Yang as he calmly observes her, Yang had already readied her stance as she couldn't wait anymore for this moment to come. She had been waiting for him for twenty minutes already, sure yes it was a bit late but to Yang that was extremely late already. After watching him fight at emerald forest she was dying to spar with him, all though she didn't expect a crowd full of students waiting for the match to start too but that was just a plus side. She didn't think anyone would find out about their little sparring match, I guess here at beacon there is no hiding secrets.

Later a voice was heard from the enormous screen at side of the arena, "This match will end when the opponent can no longer continue or if they forfeit the match, weapons are restricted and the use of semblance are accepted. The match will begin in thirty seconds"

Yang bumped her fist together as she stared at Ken with her smug never leaving her face, thirty more seconds and she was finally going to clash with the young soldier. "You ready boy wonder ? I've been waiting for this"

Ken never showing any other expression simply glared at her as the count down started, "Yang how about a wager, if this is such a big deal that we'd be getting an audience then how about it"

Yang was skeptical at first about his offer but the she thought _maybe this was a good idea. Definitely!_

"What do you have in mind ?"

"Loser does anything the winner wants"

"Fifteen seconds!l

"Oh you are so on !"

"Its a deal then ?"

"Oh yeah !"

"Ten seconds" 

Ruby and Blake was currently looking at Ken like he was some kind of mad man, of all the thing he could have said _why did he offer a wager with Yang ? Especially Yang ?!_ Both girls wanted to root for their teammates but who knows what Yang would be planning if she won the wager.

Blake was thinking about the many perverted scenarios Yang could be doing with Ken, she thought of her as the most perverted and most predictable person she ever knew. Even if Yang would never be bold enough to ask for such favor from Ken after she wins but it could be a possibility, she could feel her cheeks getting hot as she tried her best to concentrate back to the match.

Ruby on the other had was mentally panicking, she knew very well what Yang would ask for if she won against Ken_. "Oh no she's going to ask him to kiss her, no no no no she's going to win the bet at this rate"_ Ruby was now determent to cheer for Ken, she didn't want to lose this bet. She was going to give him the support he needed to win this, even if it was only for her own benefit.

"Go Ken ! You can win this ! Show my sister whose boss !" A few students couldn't help but give a few dumbfounded stares as Ruby slowly sink back into her seat and quietly cheer for Ken instead of embarrassing herself again.

Yang watched as she saw her little sister sat back to her seat _"So she knows exactly what i intend do, sorry Ruby but your big sister is getting that kiss" _

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Begin"

* * *

**_(Insert, RWBY Soundtrack : I Burn,Here)_**

* * *

Yang rushed Ken in top speed as she readied herself to land a straight jab towards his jaw, Ken responded quickly as he too began to rush towards her as he saw through her attack.

He quickly dodges her attempted jab until more punches from Yang were send seconds later, he narrowly dodges each of her punches by stepping backwards but soon found himself to be going into a defensive maneuver as she started sending combos of punches and kicks from each side. He easily dodges this and lands a clean two hit combo, he lands sucker punch followed by a kick to the stomach sending her a few feet away.

Yang shrugs off the pain and rushes him again this time sending a few kicks instead of punches. Ken once again evades her assault and grabs one of her leg and tosses her to the side making lose her balance and send her flying. Yang flips backwards in mid air and lands safely back on ground and rushed Ken for a third time, Ken simply sighed as he kept evading each of her punches and kicks with his acrobatics. Yang began to get irritated as she notice Ken was only dodging and countering her attacks each time she rushes him, she knew very well he was holding back and that was getting on her nerves. She wanted him to go all out on her, she wanted to know his true strength so she began putting more power into her strikes and move even faster then her previous attempts. "Why are you holding back ?! Fight me already ?!"

Ken didn't bother to reply her as he kept dodging her strikes and notice her change of speed, she definitely gotten faster and from the looks of strikes it appeared that her punches and kicks had gotten stronger. He'll have to he careful the next time she lands a hit on him, it might result to serious injury since Yang looked like she'd break anything judging from her expression. He then uses his semblance to disappear from her sight and reappear to her right and delivered a strong back hand which send her flying to great distance, Yang this time waited for his approach as she carefully watches Ken stare her down as he waited for her next rush.

She now knew how Ken's strategy worked, he waits for her to assault him until he could find an opening to land a counter attack. After three attempts she wasn't going to fall for the same trick again, this time she waited for him to rush her and try to imitate the same tactics he went for. Ken could see that Yang wasn't going to fall for his trick so this time it was his turn to rush her and try to land a hit, _"Alright looks like she's catching up on my act, might as well give her what she wants"_

Ken then began to ran towards her as she went into a defensive stance but soon found that Ken was nowhere near to be seen again, he then reappeared in front of Yang as he began to slowly raise his hand and reached for her face. She quickly tries to back away but notices his hand changing direction and goes to grab her shoulder instead, Ken then jumps over Yang while using her shoulder to balance himself in mid air and quickly lands behind her. Ken then firmed his grip on her shoulder and tosses her backwards using his strength, _"Did he just threw me like some kind of stuff teddy bear ? Ok now you've done it!" _Yang thought.

"Did he just tossed Yang like some kind of pillow ?" Blake was impressed to find Ken to do such a bold move on Yang, what better way was there to mock someone by tossing them around with little to no effort.

Ruby was amuse to find Ken holding his own against Yang but gotten more worried when she saw her sister's face getting angrier as he threw like she was nothing, she gripped her hands together and silently mumbled to herself praying for Ken's safety. _"Please don't lose, cause I really really really don't wanna lose to Yang so soon like this"_

Not that she was planning on losing anytime soon but it would very shameful for her if Yang would win just after they declared their bet hours ago, Velvet began to slowly cover her eyes as soon as she saw Yang getting angry knowing well of its result.

The technique Ken had executed was his way of saying _'We're both leagues apart, give up'_, and from the way Ken saw Yang's angered face, she must have gotten the message. He liked to call the technique _'Mockery'_ since it was his way of mocking people, Yang angrily rushes him her eyes turning red and goes for fast uppercut to the jaw. Ken dodges this but more of Yang's strikes came faster and stronger then the next, he noticed the changing color of her eyes and the brightest of her hair getting hotter. Ken then grabbed of hold one of her hands as he caught it from her attempt of punching him and gripped the other hand as she tried to land another hit on him to break free from his hold, Yang struggled to free herself from Ken's iron grip but to no success. They glared at each other like predators as one tried to break free and the other struggling to not let the other escape his grasp, _"Her speed and strength had increased, this must be her semblance. If i can find a way to counter her strikes without using too much aura or my semblance then maybe i could have the upper hand"_

Yang was about to try and kick Ken to break free until she notices his left eye began to slowly change into black and his iris into crimson red, it was strange. All though his right eye remained normal but his left eye was definitely changing, _"is this his semblance ? No his semblance was speed just like Ruby's, so what's with the eye changing thing ? " _

Ken notices her strange discomfort until later he finds the reason why, apparently he was so occupied with the match he didn't notice his left eye changing into grimm like eyes. He quickly releases Yang and backs away to get some distance to keep his grimm side under control, he then closes his left eye to in hopes of Yang of not seeing its change. But luck wasn't on his side today as the blonde had clearly seen his eye change before her, _"Damn it ! I was attracted from her anger, I've got to be careful not to attract negative emotions around people if I don't want anyone finding out" _

He cursed to himself underneath his breath as he had forgotten to inform Ozpin about him getting attracted to negative emotions like any other grimm, it gave him power and calms his hunger for flesh but it still didn't mean it could hide his appearance.

As Yang was lost in thought of what she had just witness earlier, Ken saw the perfect opportunity and dashed towards her and jumped up the air doing a full twist. As he was about to land he delivered two kicks to Yang's head and uses her as a foothold to push himself off for some distance, Yang had snapped out of her trance and proceeded back into the fight but this time her hair had brighten and her power increased.

They stared down one last time and dashed towards each other ready to end the match, Yang was going for a straight jab and Ken was going to deliver that exact same strike. As they were about in perfect range they send their fist flying towards each other and waited for the impact of their attack but Ken had saw through her plan and moved his head out of the way while his own fist was inches away from connecting to Yang's cheek. Her eyes widened as she saw Ken move his head away from the direction of her punch knowing she would miss while seeing his own punch hurl towards her, she was about to close her eyes and let Ken's attack take her but she was surprise to see that Ken had moved his head back into the pathway of her punch and purposely move his fist away just a few inches from her making him miss. _"I cant believe I'm actually doing this" _

Just then Ken was send flying towards nearby wall, away from the arena and crashed creating a small crater. A few gasp was heard amongst the crowd but most weren't completely surprised that the new student had lost to the first year brawler, Ruby was clenching her fists as she knew never well that she had lost the bet. _"Oh nooo, i'm gonna lose now !"_ Blake gave out a heavy sign as she knew from the begin that her teammate would very much succeed and Velvet was closing her eyes in hopes to not see the result of Yang's devastating punch do to her new friend.

* * *

**_(End Epic Music)_**

* * *

Yang watched as her sparring partner was hanging lifeless from the wall, she gasp and began running towards him and tried to help him off along with Ruby, Blake and Velvet to check for fatal injuries. Yang grabbed Ken as she disconnected him from the crater and laid him down the concrete floor, she first checked if he was still breathing and was immediately relieved as she saw him inhaling and exhaling. She then went to check for anything broken, chest, arms, legs, back and skull. But somehow nothing was broken, he was completely unharmed. She was surprised he even survived her punch, most people would probably be at the infirmary for mouths even if their aura helped heal their injuries but Ken was completely fine.

Ruby and the two eventually arrived soon later, "Is he ok ? Anything bad or something ?" Yang shook her head as she tried to explain to her sister, "Nope, nothing. His okay, nothing is broken or bruised. Its like i didn't even punch him in the first place"

Blake and Velvet then came close as they observed Ken for any marks or anything, with their faunus heritage they could surely find something with their enhanced eyesight but Yang was right, they couldn't find any wounds or anything in particular. Ken started to stir as he was finally conscious and slowly opened his eyes, he saw Yang holding his head up as the other three Ruby, Blake and Velvet watched him as he tried to stand from the cold ground. Yang assisted him as he stood to prevent him from falling and waited till he got back on his balance and stand on his own, Ken then stretched out his arms and questioned "hey umm what happened just now ?"

"What happened ? Yang punched you remember, you probably got hit in the head hard if you can't remember that just now" Ruby pointed out, Yang was about to speak until the voice on the monitor had declared the end of the match.

"We have a winner, Yang Xiao Long. Match had ended at three minutes and eleven seconds"

The crowd cheered as they celebrated and praised Yang for her victor, team CVFY had left already as soon as they saw Ken went flying. Yang nervously smiled as she waved at her fans while the four stared at the blonde with puzzling looks, Ken turned to Ruby as she noticed her frown "Hey Ruby ? What's wrong ? Is something on your mind ?"

She crosses her arms together as she continued to watch her victorious sister, "nothing, I was just hoping you would win the match"

Blake rolled her eyes as Ken asked her "Why ? She won fair and square, there's nothing wrong when someone loses a match"

Ruby mumbled to herself silently as she didn't want Ken to hear "yeah if only you knew" This did not went un notice as Blake had clearly heard her with her enhance hearing.

"What was that ?" Ken asked.

"Nothing !"

* * *

Ruby, Blake, Yang and Ken was calmly walking back to their dorms, Velvet had said her goodbyes back at the training hall so she had already left. Yang had broken the silence of the group as she turned to face Ken, "why'd you do it ?"

"Hmmm ?"

"Why'd you let me win ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"I saw to dodge my punch but you move you head back and took the hit. Why'd you take it ?!"

She placed her finger on his chest as she waited for his answer, the two girls were now curios to know about Ken's reason and turned to look at the both individuals. "Yang i don't know what you're talking about, besides you won fair and square. There is no reason, I was simply was caught of guard-_that and I didn't want to embarrass you" _

Yang didn't buy his obvious lie, the way she saw it earlier at the match she clearly saw Ken move back on purpose. "That's complete bull, tell me the real reason why"

Ruby began to worry as she saw Yang's temper starting to boil, if their was anything her sister cared about besides her hair and Ruby it was a fair fight. Sure in some situations she would cheat but never in a match especially one on one, she wanted her opponent to go all out on her so she could get stronger and learn from her mistakes. But Ken wasn't going all out, she could tell he was holding back, he gave her the win for a reason and she intended to find out.

"Yang there's no need to get so worked up, if you think i purposely let you win then...we'll do this again some other time"

"I don't think, I know ! And I intend to go again as it was clearly not fair"

"Alright alright, now about the wager"

"Oh no" Ruby thought, this was it, she was gonna lose it. Yang's gonna win now and she would be left to do her sister homework for a mouth, _"geez why would you let Yang win Ken ? Dang it" _

Yang placed her hand on her hip as she thought about what she would want, maybe a new motorcycle ? More hairspray ? Or maybe some new clothes ? Until it finally hit her. "Ohhhh I actually wanted to ask you something, how in the world did you not get hurt earlier when I punched you ?"

"Oh that, its just luck i guess. I honestly don't know, _or probably just my grimm healing factor"_

"Ohh...that kinda explains I guess-_wait no no no no, i was suppose to ask him for a kiss"_

Ruby couldn't believe what she just heard, somehow Yang had actually forgotten about the bet and asked him a question instead. This certainly had save her and now she finally still has a chance to win this, guess luck was on her side tonight instead.

"Wait Ken that wasn't what i wanted, what I actually want is-"

Ruby had intervene as she heard Yang trying her attempt to ask for her kiss, "well Ken thank you for your time, I think we should be going now since we have so much home work to do sobyeseeyoutommorow"

"Wa-wait, I'm not done here ! I still need to ask Ken, Ruby let me go !"

"Nope sorry Yang we've got lots of stuff to work on"

Blake had placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head slowly as she followed her teammates walking back to their dorm, she waved at Ken bidding her farewell and went to catch up with the two. Ken watched as Blake walked beside them, Ruby was still dragging Yang as she tried to release herself from the fifteen year old's grip. He may have been punch straight to a wall with great force but Ruby appeared to have a strong grip on her, for a young girl to hold someone like they were feathers gave Ken such an odd feeling inside. It almost scares him to think Ruby was that strong, he couldn't help but hear Yang's whining still going as he watched from a distance.

* * *

He soon arrived at his dorm as he watched team RWBY leave going to their own dorms, he was so tired that he didn't even want to go fetch dinner tonight. In some cases he felt worst even in missions, even when train to stay attentive for anything he still couldn't help but let the slumber take him to his dream land and relax till the next day. As he entered he immediately took off his combat outfit and left them on the floor, he then discarded his arm guards and placed them on a nearby desk and changed into his sleeping garments.

He wore a simple black shorts and shirt and jumped into his soft cushy bed and closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, he thankfully left the window open as he had cold air to comfort his needs. He never liked the heat the bed sheets pervaded, he always like the cold and always prefer to sometimes sleep outside just for the air.

He began to dream as his mind started to drift into the wonders of dreamland, it first went from different location to the next but his dream had stopped into a weird vault which appeared like more children were around him sitting and waiting. He looked like he was in a child's body but the child next to him began to speak, _"hey thirteen, what do you think their gonna do to us this time?"_

_"I don't know fifteen, maybe it wont be bad as last time"_

_"I'm not sure, its not like they ever did anything good to us"_

_"You think so twelve ?"_

_"I say they're probably gonna probe us again"_

_"Yeah fourteen's probably right, they haven't done that since weeks ago"_

As Ken looked around trying to get a clear picture on what the children appeared like, he was shocked as he saw all of the children possessing grimm eyes just like him. This made him wake from his dream as he stood thinking about the dream he just witness, who were they ? And why did they had the same eyes as him ?

Questions had flooded his thoughts as he stared down his window watching the night, it wasn't late since he just drifted to sleep moments ago but he couldn't stop thinking about his dream he just had. What was it exactly ? And who is fifteen and twelve ? Thirteen ? Was that his name back then ?

As much as Ken wanted to know about his dream, he eventually tire himself again and drifted back to sleep only it was dreamless and empty. He wanted to know so bad but surely tomorrow he had plenty of time to think, right now he just wanted to rest into the peaceful night.

* * *

**Common : Okay this was a good chapter but I feel like it could have been better, I don't know. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter.**

**Ken : I guess it was alright, you should probably stop writing in the middle if the night though. Its really unhealthy for you.**

**Common : I've got it under control, by the way where did everyone go ? They do know we still need to do an outtro.**

**Ken : Well everyone is gone...well except for Goodwitch, she stayed.**

**Common : Oh thank god, at least she is here.**

**Goodwitch : Why must I be here ? Can't you do the outtro yourself ?**

**Common : Nope cause I just don't like doing it, oh I also wanted to inform everyone that I'm also looking for a female Oc. So if you have an awesome Oc idea then message and you might just see your original character on this story.**

**Ken : Are you done ?**

**Common : Yes now do the outtro.**

**Goodwitch : Oh no you don't, were still missing one person so you're going to be filling that role.**

**Common : Do i have to ?**

**Goodwitch : Yes, you were the one who set this whole system up. Don't you start to complaining about something you made in the first place.**

**Common : Ugh fine, Ken please start.**

**Ken : CommonWriter would appreciate it if you left a review for this chapter, don't be shy all opinions are accepted so don't hold back. **

**Goodwitch : If any question is there to be ask then feel free to message Common as he will answer anything you all have to ask, if you like this story then feel free to follow us and favorite it if you like. **

**Common : ...**

**Goodwitch : _-Elbows Common- _**

**Common : Owww geez okay, if you guys have any idea for an Oc then message me and ill kindly read through all of them. Remember that female Ocs are also optionally so yeah ummmmm oh the Oc registration is just below this chapter and until then.**

**Unison : See you laters !**

**Goodwitch : -Walks away-**

**Common : Where are you going ?**

**Goodwitch : Back to Remnant, on the media. My work here is done so there is no need to stay.**

**Ken : She's got a point.**

**Common : Shut up.**

**Goodwitch : _-Gone-_**

**Ken : Sooo what now ? I'm just a Oc character on a fanfic story, where should I go ? **

**Common : Where els ? Here ofcourse, I'm going back to the real world. See ya next week.**

**Ken : Alright then, next week.**

* * *

Oc Registration

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :


	6. Chapter 6 : Greetings And Impressions

The Apex Predator

* * *

**Common : I have returned my fellow readers, these days has been hell for me since the semester is ending and I'm about to go to internship.**

**Ken : Well at least you found the time to write again, that's a relief.**

**Common : Yeah, hope this doesn't go on the this week.**

**Ken : So what funny sequence do you have in mind this time ?**

**Common :...**

**Ken : Common ?**

**Common :...**

**Ken : Common ?!**

**Common : Nothing, just us talking.**

**Ken : Sounds like a stupid idea.**

**Common : Well we haven't exactly talk in a while, most of time I interact here is with the rwby characters.**

**Ken : True,...lets just drop this session and let the chapter begin.**

**Disclaimer****/Common : Right, i do not own anything here except ofcourse my oc Ken, the rwby series is currently owned by roosterteeth.**

**Ken : enjoy the chapter.**

**_(Door suddenly burst open)_**

**Yang : We're Hereeeee!" **

**Ken : oh boy.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Greetings And Impressions

_"I swear thirteen ill get us out of here" _

_"But we're just children, what can a bunch of kids do against adults with power? Especially Professor Fredrick" _

_"Thirteen have you forgotten what we are ?! What they did to us ?! With it we can use it against them and fight back! Don't you want to get out of this rat hole ?!"_

_"I do but...I don't want to use it to kill people, we shouldn't even be thinking of it. Fifteen as much as I want to get out, I don't want to kill people...I just want to go home and go back to just being mom and dad's child"_

_"As much as I want that too thirteen, we are no longer children when we were taken here...its best we gather everyone. We've got to start this plan"_

_Two kids were sitting down on the concrete floor in a huge cell where a bunch of other children had surrounded them minding there own business, the first child looked like he was about five years old and the other looked like he was six. They all wore a simple white shirt and white pants but they were dirty and some of the kids's clothing were thorn, they both began to walk and gather some other kids along their way. After a while they all sat at the corner of the large cell and quietly whispered their tone, "what is this all about fifteen ? I'm sleepy"_

_Fifteen appeared to be the second oldest since the group was about five of them including fifteen and thirteen, one was older and taller which was sixteen and one was the shortest amongst the group which was fourteen._

_"Ok you all know about how I've been planning on getting out of here right, well I'm here to discuss step one. Securing the keys" fifteen has always been the smart one of the group, he also seemed like the one that think like an adult. Convincing others to join him on his quest for freedom, helping kids to never give up, always rebelling against the securities that held him. He always seem determined, thirteen was glad he met someone so strong. "And how do you intend to do that ?"_

_Despite being the oldest and tallest, sixteen was the one that thought about the opposite of fifteen's plans, he saw him only as a kid that dreamed of getting out of this hellhound. Not that he didn't want to escape like fifteen but he sees it as an impossible task, "well of course we need the convince everyone here if we want to get out, we all need to work together if we're going to escape"_

_"How are we going to convince fifteen kids to work with us fifteen ?" Fourteen was about the youngest of the group and the shortest, what made it unique was that she was the only girl of their group. She had a close bond with thirteen and fifteen, not many girls were present in the cell chamber, some were probably killed already or god knows who what they did to some other kids. _

_"Easy we all go and make friends with them one by one and after that we can finally do step one"_

_"As much as I don't like the plan, I don't see it working fifteen" and finally twelve, he was the same age as thirteen, he was more like a loner type. It wasn't easy back then when thirteen and fifteen were trying to befriend him and insisting that he would join their little group of rebels. He was a very aggressive youngster, by his age he was already capable of fighting. The only person he that matched him was sixteen since being older and taller was his advantage, even in such a young age he acted cold to other people, even thirteen and fifteen. _

_"Come on twelve, we all have to try if we-"_

_Suddenly a voice can be heard at the far corner of the cell cutting fifteen from his sentence, "Subject nine, may you please report to the rabbit hole immediately" _

_The children began to hug themselves as they sat shivering knowing exactly what would happen if any of the kids were to be called to the rabbit hole, two guards opened the entrance of the large cell and began pulling a child by force as she struggled through the guards hold and crying as she tried to beg any of the children for help. But soon she realized no one was going to help her, she watched the entrance close from the cell as the guard held her by her shoulder and led her towards the rabbit hole. She continued to scream and plead through the hallway, but sadly all the children could do was hear her out as the sound of her voice began to die out further and further from them. "Somebody please help ! Don't take me back there ! Please help me !"_

_Thirteen was in the verge of tears as he knew he couldn't do anything to save her, fifteen punched the ground as he was ashamed he let another child suffer again. This always happens every week, a voice announces a subject to go to the rabbit hole then guards take that subject away leading them towards the rabbit hole. "I swear ill get everyone out of here, I swear it!" fifteen whispered._

_Thirteen remembered his days in the rabbit hole like it was yesterday, he remembered the things professor did to him, the test he'd done and the suffering he gave. The memories began playing back as he remembered everything crystal clear until suddenly everything began to turn white._

* * *

Ken woke up as the sudden whiteness of his dream had awaken him from his slumber, he looked around his room tried to slowly process he was truly awake this time and not having a strange dream. He then took his scroll that sat by the top of his small drawer and looked at the current time, six o'clock was what he read as he sat his scroll back down the drawer and sat up from his bed to think. This was the second time he had received this strange dream since he slept, he couldn't help but think why he would be having these strange dreams now. He certainly never had them before but why now ? _"Fifteen ? Thirteen ? What is this dream exactly ? Just what is going on ? Who are these kids exactly ?" _

Who continued to think as he made his way towards the restroom to wash his face, he open the lights and ran water down his head as he was lost in thoughts about the dream. _"Rabbit hole ? Test subject ? I shouldn't make this such a big deal, it is just a dream" _

As he rub his towel to dry himself, he looked at the mirror and was surprise to see that his left eye had turned into his grimm eyes this entire time. He usually had his grimm heritage under control but this must have appeared when he woke up, _"it probably activated when I was sleeping, I gotta get it controlled"_

Soon the blackness in his left eye was reverted back to his normal eye, he calmly placed his left hand on the left side of his face as he watched himself on the bathroom mirror. _"It wont be long until I have to eat again but until then, i have to be careful" _

Finally he walked out of the restroom and began to search in his scroll for today's schedule, today was his first day of classes. _"Ok first is grimm studies starting at 9, after that is history, then next is dust studies and last but not least is combat training, after classes is over i may finally be able to begin searching for my team members"_

He went to his closet and took out his school uniform, he then laid it down his bed and went back to the bathroom to use the shower. Moments later he exited the restroom and slipped into his uniform, he went to the mirror to fix his tie and his hair. It took him a few minutes but soon he was ready and began heading towards his first class, as he locked his door he noticed not many people were still awake. The hall seemed a bit empty, he checked the time as read six fourth five. _"Seems everyone is still sleeping, might as well grab breakfast"_

* * *

As Ken finished selecting his morning meal, he walked towards the tables around him in search for company. He usually would eat alone since he would have more time reading and planning his activities for today, but luckily he saw miss Goodwitch sitting casually at the teacher's table alone and decided to have a little chat with her. As Ken approached her, she immediately turned her head towards the young soldier and went back to her meal. "Good morning mister Markes"

"Good morning professor Goodwitch, do you mind if I join ?"

"Go ahead, and what exactly are you doing up so early mister Markes ?"

Ken calmly sat across her table as he began to eat "I thought it be perfect time stretch a bit and grab breakfast, its also a habit I inherit for being the captain"

She tilt her head a bit towards the side as she was conversant about his comment, "I see, I also heard from professor Ozpin that you'll be forming your own team"

Ken nodded as he took out his scroll and showed her a bunch of files of the people he intended to look for "Yes correct, these are the people ill be gathering. Two people ill have to find and the other ill be calling, he is a member of my squad so he will be easy to find. As for the other two...one i currently know works at a bar in vale but the other may be difficult to track"

Goodwitch didn't look like she would agree with these people attending beacon, from the looks of their background they appear more like criminals instead of students-well except the other individual that was part of Ken's squad, he appeared more acceptable. "Are you sure these two are what your looking for in a team ? I should advice you to rethink of this decision mister Markes"

Goodwitch was right though, the people he was looking for aren't exactly huntsmen material, but he planned on personally straightening up these individuals and make them huntsmen material. "I know professor, but these two are special. I can see potential in them, and with just the right push i can make them into true huntsmen and huntresses"

She didn't want to argue with the Ken, she knew what he was doing. At this point he almost sounds like Ozpin, but she could trust the young student because of his experience as a captain so she didn't have anything to say. "Ok mister Markes, i still don't agree with these terms, but i trust you that you may lead this people to the right path"

Ken nodded as he continued to eat, "Thank you professor, I'll personally inform professor Ozpin later"

"If you don't mind me asking, do still intend to continue your life as a soldier mister Markes ?" Goodwitch had been wondering about this since they first met, she heard from Ozpin that he loves his life being a loyal soldier but now that he was here she was curios if he wanted to keep being a soldier or retire and become a huntsmen. "I still very much intend to continue being a soldier, it is the only life i ever know"

"But its not anymore, here at beacon you can become a huntsmen and protect the innocent...isn't that why you become a soldier in the first place ?"

"No...I didn't join the military to protect the innocent, I-I joined to avoid...to avoid killing creatures of grimm"

Goodwitch was confused and surprised, she wondered what exactly he meant for avoiding killing grimms. "What ? What do you mean avoid ? They are creatures who have no soul and only knows how to kill and destroy. How could you pity them ?"

"That's not how it was before,...when i was raised by those beowolves, they lead me into cave. That cave was where they had shelter and food, beowolves could eat other things besides humans. In the darkest corner of the cave was an old beowolf, he told me about stories his relatives told him. He told me about back then how humans kill and take their territory without hesitation, he would have killed me if i wasn't part grimm but i guess it saved me that time"

"What happened after ?"

"Glad you asked professor, as i stayed there for weeks, we-we were ambushed by huntsmen and huntresses. Family of beowolves, men, women and even cubs were killed, I managed to escape with a few beowolves by my side but everyone els was dead...even the old man grimm"

"They were doing their job, we must defend ourself from these monsters"

"I agree, but even grimms have families of their own. I've seen humans kill baby grimms like its a normal thing, and when the father or mother arrives at the scene they grieve. Whether they are killed afterwards or not, they grieve for their lost child or comrades"

"How ? How could a creature that is attracted to negativity be able to feel such human emotion ?"

"I don't know professor Goodwitch, but they feel it. Grimms aren't so different from us, they struggle to stay alive and choose to attack humans or faunus because they are taught to survive from their killers"

Glynda began to think about Ken's explanation, she never thought of the grimm in such a way similar to them. She couldn't understand this because she was raised as a human, they were taught to kill grimms and restore peace. She was taught to kill the creatures that harasses her kind, but Ken was different. He was human but grimm at the same time, he was raised by the enemies she fought to kill. She could never see it from their perspective but Ken understood their struggle, he understood both humans and grimm. "So you choose to be soldier so you can avoid killing innocent grimms instead of protecting innocent people"

"In a way yes, but that doesn't mean i don't see them as a threat against humanity. If it was necessary to kill them then i would not hesitate, but i would try to avoid such situation"

She couldn't argue with the him, in a way he was more like the only person that could see both perspectives. "That is an interesting way to resolve yourself to killing grimms mister Markes"

Both Ken and Glynda turned their heads as they found the source of the voice, "Professor Ozpin, good morning to you sir" Ken stood giving him a small bow.

Ozpin raised his hand as he gestured him to sit, "please sit, I've heard everything. Mister Markes i understand your reasons of being a soldier but you must also understand that grimms will never stop harming humans"

"Yes sir you're right, but i'd rather not talk about this matters now"

Ozpin walked up to Ken and pat him by his shoulder "How i see it Ken, you're the only person in the world that belong in both worlds. You're special, you can see things we cant understand and we can see things they can't understand"

Ken looked up towards Ozpin and smiled as he finished his breakfast and stood up, "Thank you professor"

Ozpin returned the gesture and sipped his mug as he spoke, "now run along, your first class is starting soon. Don't want to be late on your first day"

Ken nod as he began to walk towards the table to set his tray and heading towards grimm studies, Ozpin and Goodwitch watched as he exited the building and entered another. Ozpin thought about what he said back then, he couldn't imagine the things Ken has been through from his time being a grimm when he was a child. Finally Glynda broke their silence, "Are you sure he is the infamous apex predator ? He seems too merciful about grimms, from what I've heard the apex predator is a warrior who can kill dangerous grimm on his own, wether they're packed or not. Any normal huntsmen wouldn't be able to keep up with the soldier's prowess, but i can't imagine that boy being that warrior"

Ozpin would agree with Goodwitch but in his eyes, he could see that warrior underneath all that innocent, disciplined, and good hearted personality. No from his eyes, he could see more then just the apex predator,...he could see a threat more dangerous then any know grimm the humans would ever face. What he could see deep inside...was a monster.

"Glynda, sometimes...a person is more than what meets the eye"

* * *

Team RWBY was currently walking through the halls heading towards their first class grimm studies, thankfully they were able to wake early and not be late for class like their first day. Not to far from them in the back was team JNPR, the two teams shared an friendly bond when they both were late the first day of class. Either during class or lunch they always were together.

As they entered the classroom they could see not to many people were present this time of day, it was almost nine and it appeared that even the professor hasn't arrive yet, "Hmmm I guess we're really early this time" Ruby said .

Weiss was already heading towards their respective seats as she wanted to have these last minutes of peace before professor Port arrives and gives his unbearable lectures again "We should make this moment last before professor comes and talks about his times killing grimm as child again"

Yang followed as she and rest of Team RWBY and JNPR sat together and minded their own business, "oh come on Weiss, you'll never know maybe he might actually teach us something"

Ruby rested her head on the top of his arms as she laid on the table doubting the professor would teach them something, "or probably tell his so called glory days again ugh"

Jaune was the next to speak, "I'm with Yang here, maybe we'll learn something this time" he said, trying to lighten up the mood.

But Ren wasn't by his side, he was with Ruby and most of the people in class who were expecting Port to bore them to sleep again. "I don't see that happening Jaune, Nora's already sleeping and Port isn't even here yet" Ren said as he reveals a sleeping orange haired Nora sleeping beside him.

Even Pyrrha wasn't to excited about today's class but she could adapt with Port stories and listen to only the important parts of his lectures "Try not to fall asleep like last time Jaune, or maybe try not to get caught"

Jaune nervously scratch the back of his head as he gave a small laugh, "yeah hmmm right"

Sitting above them by the corner of the class was where Ken sat as he calmly read his book in peace, he had already spotted team RWBY and JNPR when they entered the class room but decided to continue reading and let them go on with their interaction. He didn't want to make a scene so he went for the quiet expression to make his presents hidden amongst the students, sure some students would glance towards him but afterwards they would ignore him and go on with their activity. No student wanted to sit next to him since he gave out an unapproachable atmosphere around him, later professor had arrive at the class room and greeted his students "Good morning class, please take your seat so we can finally start today's lesson"

Ken placed his book down as he studied the professor from head to toe, he looked like any average old man to him. Big belly, grey hair and mustache, a bit short, there was not much to observe in Port's appearance. From the looks of it and from the class's reaction to him speaking Ken can assume professor Port was more of a lecture type, he was no stranger to these types. He had some of them before when he first became a guardian, they send him to classes to teach Ken about basic military strategies and then there's the teacher who lectures about his time being young and blah blah blah.

"Good, now that we are all seated lets start with today's lesson. Nevermores, now I'm sure that everyone knows what a nevermore looks like but there're more things about nevermore that you might not know. Like when they are fully grown they grow another pair of wings at the bottom of their torso, these grimm can send more deadly feathers towards their prey then any normal nevermore. And they are a lot bigger too, remember this students"

_"Okay maybe he's not the lecture type"_ Ken thought, he was judging to fast, maybe he was a different kind of teacher. Ken listened attentively as the professor continue to explain about the four winged nevermore similar to what he faces back at emerald forest, Ken was thankful he gave out useful information that is until Port continued "This four winged nevermore reminded me of back then when i was casually strolling the woods with my weapon, i was about ten years old until..."

"Okay maybe i was wrong, he is the lecture type" Ken sank down the table as he could hear the other students silently gave out a moan of boredom, he had to bear with this for entire hour. He has been through it lots of times back then but he never thought about going through it again, he then sat up his chair and rested his chin between his fist looking at the window to daze off letting his thoughts roam around his head.

Even if he was trained to stay alert in any situation, his training was no match for Port's class. His eyes began to feel heavy, he could feel his consciousness fading from him but he mentally shakes himself back to reality and forced himself to listen to Port, "And then I-oh my, I have forgotten that we've just received a new student in class. Care to introduce yourself to the class young man"

It was a good thing Ken was paying attention by the last second, the last thing he ever wanted was being scolded on the first day for dozing off. He shook his head and stood from seat "Hello, my name is Ken Markes, i hope to get along with everyone here"

Port rubbed his mustache between his fingers, "Hmmmm how about you give us a little demonstration on how to kill a boarbatusk"

"Yes professor" Ken stood from his seat and began walking down towards the center of the class, "change to your combat attire and ill begin preparations"

Team RWBY and JNPR watches as Ken walked out of the class while professor set his cage with the creature inside like last time, "What do you know, Ken was actually here the whole time" Yang said.

"Yeahhh we get to see him use his weapon again" Ruby cheered as she had been waiting to see Ken's weapon in its full potential, "What's so special about him ? His seems like a normal huntsmen in training to me" Jaune asked.

"Ruby's just excited that he might actually use his gun form this time, he didn't used it when he was at his initiation back at emerald forest" Yang explained to the blonde as he gave an 'ohhh' to her,

Moments later Ken arrived back in his usually combat uniform and stood by the center of the class, "Go Ken you've got this!" Yang cheered.

"Go Ken, show it whose boss!" Ruby cheered along side Yang as Ken returned the gesture by waving at them and went back to focusing on the beast inside the cage,

"Are you ready mister Markes ? As soon as i open the cage do not hesitate to encage the grimm, ready yourself"

Ken simply there and shook his head as Port raised a brow wondering why he hasn't pulled out his weapon, he slowly raises the bars from the cage as the grimm began ramming himself trying to break free. "I will now release the beast, prepare yourself"

As Port raise the bars completely, the boarbatusk ran out in top speed heading directly towards Ken. He easily dodges this and carefully watches the boar growl as it slowly approached him, "Good dodge, what happens now ?"

Professor port praises Ken for his actions as he ignored them and observes the creature from a distant, the boarbatask began to charge towards him again but failed miserably as before and rams himself into a wall and shakes off to attempt another attack, Ken then sees the boar hurling towards him again but this time it rolled into a ball and increased its speed. Ken was able to dodge this but the boat immediately charge towards him and narrowly dodges its horns and backed away for good distance, "Go Ken, you can do this!" Ruby cheered.

Everyone student was now watching the young soldier as he stood far from the grimm waiting for its next assault, Port observes him from his desk as he watches Ken fight the beast. "What will you do now ?, will you continue fighting without using your weapon ?"

"Use your weapon you dunce!, you'll be squashed if you don't use it" Weiss tried to give him help advice but Ken continued to wait for the boar and soon it began to roll again and went flying towards him. "Ken get out of there!" Yang screamed.

Just as the boar was about the connect to Ken, he firmly planted his foot at the grimm as it continued to roll and grind against his feet and the floor. He then applied more pressure as the grimm slowly decrease its roll and later it stood there pushing against Ken's foot as it growled trying to shove his foot of its face, "well you're angry, I better end this then"

Ken then grabbed the two horns on the boar and snapped it in half from the creature, the boarbatusk continued to growl but Ken then uses the horn to stab the grimm by its eye sockets and planting it firmly on so it wouldn't loosen off. The boar began to ran in different as it bumped into corners while howling in pain, the boar still had another two pair of eyes underneath the other two but the pain was to much for it to see exactly where it was going.

Ken then ran towards the boarbatusk and grabbed it by the head trying to hold him still, the boar tried to break free from Ken's hold but soon his howling began to slowly die out as its life began to die out from the grimm as Ken had stabbed it with his hand on its neck finishing the job. He discarded himself from the grimm and wiped his hand out, the oozing substance on his arm began to evaporate as Ken watches the boar's corpse slowly fading into nothingness.

"Splendid work young man, killing a boarbatusk without using your weapon is truly outstanding. Alright class let mister Markes's demonstration here be a lesson to you all, since time is almost up ill be ending class early. Don't forget about the upcoming vytal festival that will be taking place in a few days, and remember student to stay vigilant"

Students immediately went for the exit of the class as professor Port had announced their dismiss, Ken was about to dismiss himself from the classroom until team RWBY had greeted him, "Hey Ken ! You were awesome" Ruby said.

Ken gave a weak smile as he looked at the red cloaked scythe-wielder, "Thank you Ruby"

Yang placed her arms around his shoulder as she pulled him close to her, "Yeah wonder boy, you were pretty awesome back there. You didn't even use your weapon"

"Why didn't you use your weapon exactly ?" Weiss questioned him as she place her hands on her hips. "Well I didn't exactly needed it, besides a grimm like this is easy to kill"

Jaune stood by him and gave him a thumbs up, "Well remind me not to get on your bad side"

Blake closes the book she had been reading since class began and held it by her side, "Come on guys, next class is starting soon. We better get there early"

"Right"

* * *

Finally it was combat training, the class was taught by Glynda Goodwitch. Ken was thankful this was the last of his schedule for today, it was currently early afternoon and he was itching to start his activities as soon as possible, he sat next to Ruby and the others while they watch another individual from Vacuo and Atlas dual against one another.

Later the match had ended and the student from atlas had taken victory and both calmly shook each other's hand and took their seats, Glynda stood by the center of the ring and spoke to the students, "Alright class we still have time for one last match, mister Winchester i believe you haven't spar against anyone yet"

She scanned the room for any combatant she would choose to fight the orange haired individual, her eyes landed on a young man who was calmly reading his book and paid no attention to her gaze. "Mister Markes, I think you should be next to spar with mister Winchester"

_"Oh great another demonstration, its like I can't even have just one minute of peace"_

Cardin bumped his fist in the air as he was satisfied to have been chosen to fight the new transfer student, "Yes I get to fight the newbie, finally some fun time"

The two walked towards the ring as Cardin stared at Ken while grinning and holding his mace by his shoulder, Ken could feel his eyes looking directly at him but choose to ignore it and focused only on finishing the match quickly. "You all know the rules, when the opponent's aura drops to the red zone it indicates that person is no longer fit for battle. Ready your weapons, all forms of combat is acceptable, even your semblance" Goodwitch informed the two, she stepped back as waited for the two to take their stance as she was about to give the signal.

"Ready to lose shorty" Cardin held his mace by his hand now as Ken only stood there staring at Cardin by the eyes quietly analyzing his appearance. "What you're that nervous you can't even talk ?"

No reply.

"How about you just forfeit and save yourself from embarrassment"

Still no reply.

Cardin grind his teeth together as he began to become irritated at Ken,s silent act. Back at to team RWBY, Yang watched to two as she couldn't help but form a smirk around her face as she knew very well how this match would end. "You have no idea who you're messing with Cardin" she whispered.

Glynda then raised her hand as she signaled the two to start the match.

"Begin!"

Cardin charged towards Ken as he raised his mace over his head and swung towards his direction, the impact of his mace had created a small crater on the ground but Ken was nowhere to be found. He looked around his sight trying to spot the young soldier but Ken spoke up as he turned behind. "Over here, you should never let your opponent get behind you. Pretty sloppy and your stance is wrong"

"Shut up!"

Cardin then turned to his direction as he swung his mace at Ken who had easily dodges his attack by jumping up making him miss, Cardin found the perfect opportunity to counter by grabbing Ken by his collar while he was still at mid air, but Ken place his hand by his shoulder and used it to balance himself over behind Cardin and safety landed behind him once again. He then had a firm gripped on Cardin's shoulder and used his strength to toss Cardin by the side like he did with Yang the other day. _"That technique"_ Yang thought.

Cardin fell to the ground as he made a small thud in impact as he was thrown earlier by Ken, he furiously looked at his silent opponent as he got up from the ground and angrily charged him again and swinging his mace in all sorts of direction. "Why **_[swing]_** why **_[swing]_** are you **_[swing]_** not **_[swing]_** fighting **_[swing]_** back ?!**_[swing]_**"

Ken kept his silence as he evaded all of Cardin's strike, Cardin continued to swing his mace as Ken continued to dodge but this time he choose to make on final swing at Ken as he quickly raises his mace over his head and swung full force directly towards Ken' head. "Stay down!"

Cardin mace made contact with the young soldier as his mace made a small crack on the ground and grinned knowing that his attack would make him unfit to continue the match, team RWBY and JNPR all had a look of concern as they watched Cardin's mace smashed towards Ken's head but Yang could see what he had done while she let her friends process the information. "Come on guys what's wrong ? He wasn't hit you know"

"What ?!" Weiss narrowed her eyes as she carefully looked at Ken's position trying to seek what Yang was saying. "Oh now I see"

"What did I miss ?!" Ruby was confused as she turned to her teammate and furiously shakes the white haired heiress. "Ruby let me go, look closely at Ken will ya"

Ruby followed the direction of where Weiss was pointing at as she soon realizes what she had meant. "Is that aaaaa shadow ?" She said unsure while scratching the top of her head.

"Its an afterimage" Blake corrected.

"Right"

Cardin was about turn and walk but soon he realized the afterimage Ken had left and held his mace firmly while desperately looking for the young soldier, "where are you ?! Show yourself ?!"

As Cardin continued to walk while trying to find Ken, he suddenly reappeared in front of Cardin with arms crossed as he calmly replied to the irritated huntsmen in training. "Here"

Cardin's eyes widened as he quickly tried to strike Ken as he raise his mace over his head once more and swung towards Ken, but he blocks Cardin's attack by grabbing his hand where he held his weapon and cancelled out his swing. Cardin tried to kick him off to break free but Ken uses his speed to back away from Cardin and made a distance between himself and the orange head. "This is the part where you lose !"

"No" Ken then uses his strings around his arm guards and pulled the wires making Cardin trapped in the wire's grasp, "what the ?! When did you do this?!"

"When you were recklessly swinging your mace, i had lots of time to cover you around my strings. You were too focused on hitting me that you weren't even paying attention to your surroundings" Ken pulled out several knives from his sleeves and connects it around his wires and threw them around Cardin holding him in place, the boy tried to struggle through the strings but its was completely no use. He was trapped and he couldn't get out from this situation, Ken then pulled out his single ninjaken on his right and placed it on a reverse grip. "This is the part where you lose"

In a matter of seconds Ken uses his speed and swings at Cardin making his aura drop completely towards the red zone and finished the match, Ken appeared behind Cardin as he retracted his ninjaken back to his sleeves and went towards the orange haired male and release him from the strings around him. As soon as Cardin was completely free his body fell to the group as he went limb, he lost consciousness from Ken's strike so his team immediately ran down towards the arena and went to assist there leader. Ken began to walk back towards his seat as professor Goodwitch announced the winner.

"The winner of this match is Ken Markes, nicely done mister Markes. I'm sure you'll be ready for the vytal tournament"

Ken shakes his head as he held his hand up to the professor, "Oh no I don't plan on being in the tournament, I'd rather not do so"

Goodwitch raised her eyebrow as she heard Ken, "Oh well...shame, you might have been able to win the entire tournament with your skills"

Ken went back to sit next to Ruby who had been jumping from her seat as she welcomed her friend back, "Oh my gosh Ken you were awesome...again"

Yang gave him a thumbs up, "You sure taught him a lesson"

Blake nodded her head as she gave a silent praise

Weiss kept her rebellious attitude as she commented, "Cardin was an easy opponent who can be easily beaten by any skilled huntsmen or huntresses in training"

Ken shrugged Weiss's usual saying and continued to listen to Goodwitch's lecture, "Remember class, the tournament is just in a few days. I advice you to train hard and for next class we will be training in hand to hand combat, class is dismissed"

Ken was relieved that class was over and immediately headed towards his dorm to ready his trip to vale, but Ruby stopped him by grabbing his hand. He looked towards the little red with a questioned look, "What's wrong Ruby ?"

Ruby kept her hand gripped on his arm "well we wanted to ask you if you wanna hang with us with team JNPR, we're having a picnic and later will be going to town to have some fun time. Wanna come ?"

Ken smiled down towards the little youngster and rubbed the top of her head, "Sorry Ruby I've got plans right now, maybe next time. I promise ill make it up to you"

Ruby bowed her head down as she pout of her declined offer, "okay, next time then"

With that Ken exited the classroom while Ruby returned to her team with team JNPR, "what did Ken said ?" Yang asked.

"Hey said he had something to do, so he wont be making it"

"Awww oh well, I'm sure he'll come by next time" Jaune said.

Ruby was immediately enlightened as she remembered the promise he gave for attending the next time she asks, "Yeah you're right Jaune, let's go"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ken could be seen walking towards the landing zone of the school's airship, he had scheduled himself for a flight towards Vale on his scroll early so he can leave as soon as he was done preparing for the trip. He went back to his dorm to garb his cloak, a few extra strings and his signature army knife for any tight situations. He then stepped into the aircraft as he announces his destination to the pilot, "Vale right ?"

"Yes sir, take me to Vale"

Afterwards the bullhead began to take altitude while Ken sat down and pulled his book out of his sleeve, _"first up,...Rosa"_

* * *

**Common : Well guys this is it for chapter six, hope you enjoyed it. Please cut my some slack cause I felt that maybe I might have been able to execute this chapter better if I had more time. So anyway, I also want to thank you guys for the support, the reviews, the followers, the favorites and ofcourse readers, you guys are absolutely the best. Also I hoped you guys caught the references I put on this chapter.**

**Ken : Yup, we just hit over 2000 views, you guys are awesome.**

**Ruby : Yup and because if you guys I was able to have so much cookies!**

**Yang : Keep up the good work guys, and Common might actually give this place a redecoration.**

**Common : What do you not like the studio ?**

**Yang : No ?! Look at this place, its a mess. The only good thing about this place are the soft seats and table.**

**Blake : This place looks like its almost about to crumble down.**

**Weiss : I can not bear stay in such a indecent location.**

**Common : its not like I'm rich guys come on.**

**Weiss : Well I am, I might be able to ix this god awful excuse of a studio.**

**Common : This place can only grow better if the story is well received, so right now it may be a joke but as soon as the story grows so will the studio.**

**Weiss : Well _(looks at reader)_ you know what to do.**

**Ken : lets just finish this up and go home.**

**Ruby : This is your home.**

**Ken :...right...**

**Yang : Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, Common would appreciate it if you leave a review for this chapter. Don't by shy cause he accepts everyone's opinion even if they're bad. _(Eyes turn red)_ but seriously don't hurt his feelings.**

**Blake : if you like this story and go ahead and click that follow button or the favorite button, or you could do both i don't really care.**

**Weiss : if you have any questions for Ken about the story or any other different matters then feel free to message him and he'll happily reply to your question or opinion. Cause as far as i know that guy seem like he has no life.**

**Common : Hey!"**

**Ruby : Oc registrations are still being currently accepted, don't forget we are not only looking for male Ocs but female Ocs too. So if you have an idea then go ahead and fill the registration below, Common will happily read through them and choose if it is worthy for the story or not. Hey you'll never know, maybe your character might actually end up on this story.**

**Ken : So until then.**

**Unison : See ya laters!**

**Common : Cant wait for next week, Ken searches for his first member 'Rosa'**

**Ruby : Who's Rosa anyway ?**

**Rosa : Me**

* * *

_**Oc Registration**_

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :


	7. Chapter 7 : The Young Mercenary

The Apex Predator

* * *

**Common : Hello everyone I'm back with another new chapter and this one is very exciting, first off i want to thank everyone again for the submission, reviews and support for this story. We just hit over 3000 views, can you believe that it's unbelievable. **

**Ruby : Yaaa tell me about it _(eats a plate full of cookies)_**

**Common : Uuuhhhh Ruby ? Where did you get all those cookies ?**

**Ruby : Ummmm ohh that guy name 'TheMao17' I think was his name, he's been reviewing this story which received me more cookies !**

**Yang : Wow that's a lot, can I have some ? _(Reaches for a cookie)_**

**_(Slap Yang's wrist)_**

**Yang : Owww what was that Ruby ?**

**Ruby : Sorry, the guy told me no cookies for anyone just me. Especially you he specifically said.**

**Yang : What ?! What a jerk ? What's the guy's name ?!**

**Ruby : Check with Common, he has the list of people who reviewed**

**Yang : Common hand me the list!**

**Common : Okay okay here chill out Yang**

**_(Hands List To Yang)_**

**Yang : _(Gasp And Looks At The Specific Reader)_ I know who you are, I don't know why you said only Ruby is getting some but I will find you...and I will beat you**

**Common : _(Sign)_ Disclaimer please.**

**Disclaimer/****Ruby : Common does not own the RWBY series or anything els in here, only Ken. RWBY is currently owned by Roosterteeth. ...I love these cookies**

**Yang : I WILL BEAT YOU!**

* * *

Chapter 7 : The Young Mercenary

Ken was quietly and calmly reading his book as the bullhead was taking him to vale, the pilot had informed him that in about five minutes they were arriving to their destination. Ken nods as he continued to read but was lost in thoughts later, _"I wonder if she still remembers me, it's been a year already since our last interaction"_ he looked towards the widow as he rested his chin on his palm.

_"I better hope she still doesn't hang out with that bastard"_ he continued to stay like this for minutes until he was pulled back from his thoughts once the pilot had told him they have arrived. "We're here, welcome to vale good sir"

Ken gladly thanked the man and began to walk down the raft, he inhaled the scent of the area as he looked around admiring the scene. _"This place is amazing, all though the view is nothing compared to Mistral"_

Ken pulled out his scroll as he checked the schedule for the next aircraft to arrive in vale, _"ok so I've got about four hours until the next airship arrives, guess I'm gonna have to make this fast"_

He then began to walk towards the street as he began his search for his first partner for the team he'll be forming, he didn't exactly know where he'd be going but he hoped that she still was in the same location he last saw her _"hope she still hangs in the same place cause I'd seriously be lost if she wasn't" _

* * *

Team RWBY and team JNPR were currently sitting and chatting below a tree at the garden section of beacon campus, they all had already finished their picnic about fifteen minutes ago and was now resting on the tree enjoying the company of their friends. Ruby was the first to say as she stood up and checked the time for their transportation to town. "Guys we've got to go, the next airship to Vale is about to arrive at five minutes"

Yang soon followed "Oh boy, we better hurry. We don't wanna be late"

Everyone quickly got up to help each other clean their leftovers and began packing and heading towards the landing port, Nora had to hurry back to their dorm first to return the picnic and meet them at the port. "Nora hurry back okay, you've got about less the three minutes to be there" Jaune informed her.

Nora gave him a salute before running towards their dorm, "Aye captain, I'll be there asap" she soon disappeared in a blur as she swiftly passes the many students walking close by.

Everyone began quickly walking as they checked their time for the airship to arrive, they had about four minutes till the next ship was coming so they started jogging to fasten their pace. Ruby was already ahead as she had used her semblance to pass her slow jogging teammates, she stopped to wait for her friends as she turned to wave at them. "Guys come on, we don't have much time before the ship is here"

Weiss answered her call as she was left with her friends this time running instead of jogging, "Not everyone is as fast as you Ruby"

It took them less then three minutes to arrive at the landing port but now they were left to wait for Nora as they could already see the bullhead slowly descending at the landing point, "Where's Nora, we're gonna be late" said Pyrrha as she placed her hand on her hips.

"There she is" Jaune pointed out at the distance as Nora came running towards them fast like a moving vehicle, she didn't appear like slowing down which made Jaune very worried cause she was going straight towards the blonde knight.

"Beep beep coming through!"

Both Jaune and Nora immediately stumbled down in immediate impact as the rest of the individuals watch the two trying to ease their pain from bumping each other, "Ahhh Nora you didn't have to do that" Jaune said as he rubbed his head.

The orange haired hammer wielder slowly got up from the concrete floor and went to offer her leader a hand, "Well you kinda told me not to be late so ya, here I am"

The bullhead soon finally descended to the ground and Weiss soon announces her teammates to follow, "Guys come on the ship is here"

"Yeahhhh, onwards to Vale my friends" said Ruby.

* * *

Somewhere in Vale was a dark alley with a reinforce steel door connected to a brick wall, that door led to an underground urban arena where most mercenaries, street fighters and thugs would hang out and watch two strangers dual against each other for entertainment of the audience. Ken Markes was currently walking up towards the steel entrance to finally meet his first member of his team, _"Lets just hope she's still here, I'd be wasting my time she isn't" _

It was about late afternoon and it took Ken about three whole hours to find this place again since his last visit to Vale was about two years ago, he didn't remember the routes very vividly but at least he eventually found the alley he was looking. Ken walked up to the steel door and knocked three times waiting for the small gap to slide open, seconds later the gap finally opened to reveal and man with completely black eyes and a deep voice. "What do you what?!"

"I want in"

"Password"

Ken immediately felt impatient and quickly pulled out his military tactical knife from his sleeve and switched it into gun form, he pointed into the man's head on the gap revealing it to be a desert eagle. "Here's my password"

Ken was about to speak but the man had already close to gap on the door which only irritated him further, on the other side of the door the man had ignore Ken and walked back towards the underground arena. He walked away chuckling to himself until he heard the door behind him make a loud thud noise, he turned back and slowly approached the steel entrance as the sound continued like someone was trying punch the door open. The man was about to reach for the gap and slid it open but the door had already broke and he was push against it and was send flying with the steel metal crashing into a nearby wall. Later the door fell to the ground and the stranger was left hanging on the crater wall silently crying in pain, Ken used a portion of his grimm powers to break the door open and finally enter the area he had been yearning to go. His eyes slowly turned back to normal and calmly walked inside ignoring the hanging man on the wall, he approached the rusty stairs that led underground and quickly walked down while ignoring the other strangers that gave him a look of displease the further he went down the stair. He soon found himself in the underground arena with the crowded people around the ring cheering the fighters and pulled up his hood to hide his facial appearance. He tried to walk through the crowd as they cheered the fighters on, he felt very uncomfortable feeling the closeness of the people around him but felt even worse as they pushed and rumbled. He wanted to find the person he was looking for fast so he could finally get away from this sorry excuse of an arena but clearly luck wasn't on his side as he looked all over the place finding no traces of even the slightest of his current objective, sighing heavily he sat on a table near the crowd as he was about to give up and leave the place to look somewhere els for his hiding teammate. _"This is no use, I'll never find her at this rate. Ugh might as well leave before trouble follo-"_

Something then caught his eye as he looked at the arena, watching the fighters clashing trying to over power the other. He looked at the two opponents, one was a man and the other was a young girl. The man appeared to be in his early twenties and held a long sword, he had armor from all over him but Ken didn't pay to much attention on him. What really caught his eye was the girl, she wore black shorts and a black shirt V-neck shirt that exposed her stomach and wore black arm bands. What really stand out was her outfit and eyes, she may wore black completely but it had a few strands of red as well and her eyes were crimson red. Her black hair was tied in a bun while she held a large machete that glowed purple on the blade of her weapon, she had red shoes to top it all off, Ken immediately knew who this girl was. _"Found her"_

The girl continued to slash from every direction to break her opponents defenses but the man appear to have block every strike and was about to strike towards her chest, the girl had predicted his attack pattern though and side stepped to the left avoiding his sword. She then sends a devastating barrage of cutting power and the man immediately fell to the ground unable to continue the fight, she ranged victorious lifting her weapon in the air while the crowd cheer. "Yeah whooooaa, who's your mama ?! Oh yeah, I rock" She cheered.

Ken quickly got up from his seat and made his way towards the arena as the crowd continued to praise her, a voice was then heard echoing throughout the urban jungle**. "Now who amongst you think can go head on with the 'Red Eye Princess'?!"**

The crowd continued to rumble but no fighter approached the ring, the 'Red Eye Princess' began to pace around the arena, mocking the others who weren't man enough to fight her. "Come on!, is this all the underground can offer a little girl some entertainment? Who's man enough to fight me?!"

"I am!"

The crowd turned as a man with dark green cloak and a hood covering his face slowly approached the entrance of the arena while receiving discouraging curses and Boo-s, the girl had a smug on her face as Ken entered the ring and stood at the opposite side. She the raise her weapon at him as she spook, "You've got balls kiddo but don't think you can leave without having a little taste of my weapon the 'Violet Stinger'"

"Well then I guess I can't hold back, hope you remember 'Bon Fortuna'"

"Bon Fortuna ?" She whispered.

"Wait, Thee 'Bon Fortuna'?!"

It was Ken's turn to speak, he slowly pulled down his hood to reveal himself from her, "Drop the act red eye princess, or should I say...Rosa"

"Ken ?...Ken Markes?!"

The crowd's rumble slowly started to die out as whispers and glances were given, the voice spoke once more as everyone was expecting the match to begin. **"You heard her folks! Ken Markes takes on the 'Red Eye Princess', match is about to begin in thirty seconds"**

Rosa immediately went into her fighting position as Ken simply stood there watching her moves as the countdown began, "Don't think I'm going easy on you just because we're friends Ken"

Ken held out his hand in defense, "Rosa please, I'm not here to fight. I've come here for a proposition"

"Proposition?"

"Begin!"

Rosa immediately rushed towards him as she quickly slashes Ken in hopes to deliver the first strike, but Ken kept his stand and stood waiting for her large machete to connect. "You haven't changed not one bit" he said.

As Rosa was about to slice him, Ken had disappeared before her very eyes and suddenly felt a numbing pain on her chest. Ken reappeared behind Rosa as he sliced her one time ending the match with his weapon, she quickly fell to the ground but Ken had prevented her from falling and held her bridal style. "You've lost Rosa, now hear me out"

She look at Ken as she was being held in his arms, "You never held back, what do you want this time ?"

"Just hear me out"

Rosa still being persistent argued with him, "Why should I? You're just gonna leave again like last time"

Ken tighten his grip around Rosa as he replied, "I'm sorry, i know what i did back then devastated you but I had no choice"

"You're sorry ?! I haven't seen you in a year and finally you come back to me and all you say is I'm sorry ?!"

"Please Rosa, just hear me out. Please" Ken silently pleaded to her as she saw the look in his eyes, he always somehow knew how to get to her with the right words and it definitely worked this time. Rosa gave him a weak smile which he returned and set her back to her feet, "Fine, you win. What's this proposition you were saying ?"

"Not here, but it does involve you leaving your mercenary life and following me"

She immediately knew what he was referring too and crossed her arms together and looked away, "No absolutely not, I told you long time ago. I'm not interested on being a guardian nor a soldier"

"But that's the thing, I'm not asking you to be a soldier nor a guardian ?"

She raises her eyebrow, "What do you mean ?" She turned to him this time as Ken continued. "Like I said not here, all though this is a choice. Do you come with me ? Or not?"

Rosa careful hesitate, she had been a mercenary since she was about thirteen years old and she has been enjoying herself since that day she became one. Surely she didn't want to leave but she knew deep down that this was something she didn't want to be for the rest of her life, what ever Ken could offer her could probably be beneficial to her. "What could you possibly offer me that could make me quit this life"

She waited for him to answer as she looked deep into Ken's eyes, "It's your choice"

She continued to think as she was unsure of what to pick, whether she stay as a mercenary or go with Ken to discover a new. Her thoughts was interrupted as a young teen who appeared fully armored from head to toe walked into the stage, his armor appeared almost the same as the ones they use in the military but very high tech, he wore a jet pack and the only part that exposes his appearance was his head but wore scouter on his left eye. He was the same height as Ken and had black hair, his eyes were cool white and has a scar on his right eye. Ken knew immediately who this person was and he definitely didn't want to deal with him right now, "Are you here to take away my partner again Ken ?" The man said.

"Avery Cole, I don't want to deal with you right now. This has nothing to do with you"

"Oh it isn't ?! You're here to take away my partner of course I'm involve in this!"

Rosa slowly back away as the two got closer to each other, their atmosphere getting thicker and their intended to kill becoming stronger. These two were a force to be reckon with but Rosa knew very well who would triumph in a battle, Avery Cole was strong, very strong indeed. His prowess was above average and his semblance was very powerful, but Ken had taken down treats worst then him. Despite being a high class mercenary, he was definitely no match for the army veteran. "I'll send you to your place this time Ken, and this time I'll make sure you won't leave this place alive" said Cole as he readied his .50 calibur sniper rifle and pointed at Ken.

Ken simply signed heavily as he summoned 'Bon Fortuna' from his hands and readies his stance, Avery whispered to himself as he was about to pull the trigger. _"That's what I always hates about you, always showing of your moves and power"_

Moments later shots were fired as the dual against the soldier and the mercenary had began.

* * *

**Common : Aha got ya, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter cause I sure did. I have officially declared the first winner of the Oc submission which is 'UNSC Know Your Place' for his Oc character 'Avery Cole', I like ****his character very much. But of course this doesn't mean that the Oc registrations are over, nooo i still on planning on introducing more characters. Of Course like Ken's team but also his squad in the royal guardians and the antagonists, so keep on submitting cause there's more to the story.**

**Ken : Not bad on your first day Avery.**

**Avery : Thanks, it's nice to finally be on the crew.**

**Rosa : Really was exciting, I love it!**

**Avery : All though this place is very...odd to call it a studio**

**Weiss : Thank You !**

**Common : Shut it Weiss, look I know this place may seem...out of place but once you get used to it it's no problem and it becomes comfortable**

**Weiss : We were here since the beginning and we're still not comfortable**

**Common : Put a sock in it**

**Weiss : How dare you, you imbecile !**

**_(Weiss And Common Arguing In The Background)_**

**Avery : Are they always like this ?**

**Ruby : Noo sometimes we just leave**

**Ken : let's just do the outro already**

**Ruby : Right! Common would really appreciate it if you left a review for this chapter, don't hold back cause he'll accept anyone's opinion**

**Ken : If you like the story then go ahead and click that follow button or the favorite button...or uhhhh both I guess if you really like it**

**Rosa :...**

**Avery :...**

**Ruby : Come on guys, you can do it. I know it's hard on the first try but you'll eventually get use to it and it'll start to get fun over time**

**Avery : Ok ummmm if you have any questions for Common about the story then go ahead and message him and he'll happily read it and answer, even if it's a opinion **

**Ken : Alright Rosa, your turn.**

**Rosa : Umm ok, uhhhhhh If you have any ideas ummm for an Oc then go ahead and fill the registration below and Common will read them to see who is worthy for the story,...he's not only looking for male Oc-s but female Oc-s too so don't be shy and submit your idea. You'll never know maybe you're character might actually be in it.**

**Ken : Again thanks for the support you guys and until then,**

**Unison : See Ya Laters!'**

**_(Continues To Argue In The Background)_**

**Ruby : Should we stop them ?**

**Ken : Nah let them be, soooo can I have a cookie ?**

**Ruby : Nope**

* * *

**Oc Registration **

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :


	8. Chapter 8 : The First Member

The Apex Predator

* * *

**Common : Hello guys I'm back once again and boy do I have good news, we just recently hit over 3700 views. You guys are seriously the best cause if it wasn't for you guys, this story wouldn't have reach this point so i wanted to thank you all so much. There is also a topic I want to talk about to you guys so please stick around at the last part of the chapter to learn about the next chapter and the thing I want to talk about. **

**Ken : He's right you guys are seriously awesome, I can't believe you guys love this story that much. So I hope this chapter satisfies you.**

**Blake : Has anyone seen Ruby, Yang or Weiss? It's about to start.**

**Common : They're in the kitchen, Ruby is still eating her mountain filled cookies and Yang finally got her meal, Weiss well...I don't know where she is.**

**Blake : Should we start without her?**

**Rosa : I can't wait anymore can we please just start already.**

**Avery : Alright well who's gonna do the Disclaimer.**

**_(Everyone stares at Avery)_**

**Avery : Whaa why me.**

**Blake : Just do it already.**

**Rosa : Ya do it!**

**Disclaimer/****Avery : Alright Alright, CommonWriter does not own the RWBY series except of course Ken, RWBY is currently owned by Roosterteeth.**

**Ruby : Don't start without me!**

**Yang : I'm coming I'm coming.**

**Common : My gosh that sounds so wrong.**

**Ruby : Sounds what wrong?**

**Common : Well Ruby-**

**Yang : Don't you even dare.**

* * *

Chapter 8 : The First Member

Ken uses his speed to maneuver Avery's bullets, his quick shooting made it difficult for him to dodge but not impossible. As Ken gotten closer to Cole, he quickly went for a slash at his sides but was block by Avery's blade which was infused with dust. Ken backed away as to get some distance from Cole but this made it the perfect opportunity for his long ranged gunfire to rain down which he does, Ken was now left to the defensive as he continued to dodge Avery's bullets. A cage had surrounded them both around the arena so Ken uses it as foothold to run up the cage and continue to evade, But Avery had run out of ammo and quickly tried to reload his sniper.

Ken finally had the perfect chance to strike and jumped from cage and towards Avery head on, but Cole blocks Ken's slash as he quickly unsheathed his sword and went for a counter attack. Ken dodges his slash and backs away again to rethink his strategy, he thought about using Bon Fortuna's long range attacks which he does. Both ninjaken blades divided and formed a yellow electrical bolt and fired towards Avery, he quickly dodges this but more electric bolts came flying towards him. Avery mimics the exact same strategy as Ken and Avery ran around the stage and shoot their weapons at each other, bullets and electricity bolts passing each other while two fighters ran and shoot trying to hit their moving target.

Rosa immediately exited the arena as she knew the resulting battle between the two would be too much for her to be caught in their line of fire, the crowd's cheer roar loudly throughout the urban jungle. Ken changed his tactics and went head on towards Avery but he was able to anticipate this and brought his sword towards his face, thankfully Ken was able to dodge this using his speed but was once again into Avery's barrage of bullets as he continued to dodge each of them. Ken shot another lightning bolts towards Avery but he was too quick to see his attack and evades his shots, "Come on Ken, is this really the extend of the Apex Predator's prowess ? I must say I'm disappointed, back then you gave much more then you do now. You must have gotten really soft" Avery mocked as he brought up his rifle.

Ken brought up his weapon and countered with more lightning bolts, Avery grew tired as they fired their weapons while missing the majority of their shots. He decided to use his equipment and throw a flash grenade at Ken, he waited for impact as Ken didn't have time to react and was only able to close his eyes to avoid being flash. As the grenade activated Ken was left blinded and stunt as he tried to keep his balance while covering his ears from the after effect it caused. Avery immediately ran towards Ken and went forward with a slash towards his neck to finish the job, Rosa gripped the bars around the arena and yelled out for Ken. "Ken look out!"

Just as the sword was about to connect, A few bones with red markings came out of Ken's torso and arm blocking Avery's weapon. Ken opened his eyes to reveal it had changed into it's grimm eyes and swiped the sword away from him while the bones started to ooze back into Ken's body, the effects of the flash grenade quickly worn off as soon as Ken had change into his stage one grimm form. He didn't plan on using it's power so he changed back into his normal state retracting his eyes and skin turning back to normal, "Is this your grimm's abilities? Making bones come out of you?" Avery asked while trying to stop the shaking he felt earlier as he saw Ken change.

"Correct, all though I'm not so sure yet but yes. I can control the bones in my body and create more bones, I can create them with shapes and grow their sizes" Ken answered

"You really are a freak"

"This fight holds no meaning Avery, let's stop this and talk about it like gentleman" Ken suggested while retracted his weapon and slipped it back inside his sleeves. Avery slowly lowered his weapon and eventually slid his rifle back behind his armor and agreed, "Fine Markes, let's discuss this"

Ken crossed his arms and gave him a smirk, "You're surprisingly cooperative Avery, is it that because you've gotten soft as well ?" He asked.

"Don't push it Markes, you better have a damn good reason why you're taking my partner" Avery kept his attitude and began walking towards the exit of the arena along side Ken, Rosa signed in relief. She was thankful her difficult partner was very cooperative today, who knows what the fight could have resulted if it ever resumed.

But just as they were about to reach for the opening of the cage, they notice it was stuck and both quickly heard the whispers amongst the crowd as the voice had spoken through the speakers. **"Folks I believe we've got ourselves a jackpot, there's only one person in Remnant that uses twin ninjakens and uses those kind of moves. that's the infamous Apex Predator and everyone here knows about the huge bounty he has over his head"**

Curses were heard from the crowd. "_He's a monster!, we saw those bones coming out of his body and his eyes too"_

_"Kill him before he kill us!"_

_"Kill him with fire!"_

_"Shoot the demon!"_

_"He's the devil I tell ya!"_

**"Well then what are you all waiting for?! Kill him! Kill them all" **

Rosa quickly equipped her Violet Stinger and defended the entrance of the arena the crowd was going for, Ken and Avery had to think fast to get away until Ken finally got an idea. "Hurry Avery! Throw a flash!"

He nods and throws a flash towards the crowd, Avery instructed Rosa to turn away and close her eyes which she does. As the flash grenade made impact it made the crowd blinded for a moment which was enough time for Ken to execute the next plan, "Avery Shoot the light! Rosa break open the gate!"

They all quickly do their part, Rosa changes her weapon into it's gun form which was a pump action shotgun and shot open the caged door of the arena while Avery uses his rifle to shot all the lights of the underground to buy them more time to escape. Ken had assisted Avery shooting all the lights using his desert eagle and quickly signaled him to get towards exit, he soon followed along but both Avery and Rosa were left blinded as well since there was no lights for them to be guided. But thankfully Ken uses his grimm eyes to see through the dark and quickly spotted the stairs, "Quickly follow me!" He instructed.

They pushed the people around them who were still blinded from the flash gentle and rushed towards the stairs but soon enemies came running behind them with weapons being held, "Keep moving I'll cover you" Avery ordered then pulled out his rifle and began shooting them. He switched the magazines from the ones that had lethal bullets with the ones that had metal pellets which wasn't too dangerous, as Avery was covering them Ken and Rosa soon made it up the stairs and offered to cover him to give him the chance to climb up the stairs. "Go we'll cover!" Rosa insisted to Avery, she switched her weapon to it's shotgun form while Ken continued to use his desert eagle.

Avery soon made it and all of them quickly rushed towards exit, but metal bars had blocked the door preventing them from escaping and heard the voice from the speakers once again. **"Really think you're escaping?! We plan on getting that bounty no matter what so if you just surrender then we'll let those two live"**

Ken didn't plan on cooperating with these people, he came only to find his first member and that's it. He was not going to surrender to bounties who simply wanted money, he thought of another plan but Avery had already started planting explosives on the door first before he could take action. "Cover me while I break this door" Avery told them, they nod and went back to the stairs to rain fire.

Avery began setting it up but he needed more time to set the timer, "how much more time do you need?!" Ken asked while shooting more thugs. "Almost there I just need a minute" he answered.

"We don't have minute Cole! Just shoot it!" Rosa said while signaling Ken to take cover, Avery bailed his set up and went with Rosa's idea. They all took cover but Avery decided to wait first before he shoots the explosive. "What are you waiting for?!" Rosa asked, she was freaking out cause more of those thugs were getting closer. "I have an idea, be patient" He said.

Just as the thugs had made it up the stairs, that's when Avery decided to shoot the explosive on the door making a huge explosion. The door soon went flying towards the thugs and went down the stairs giving them just a little more time to escape, they rushed towards the exit but more thugs came running behind them just as they made it out to surface. Ken couldn't bare with this people anymore and decided to end their little shenanigan, "Grab hold of me" he instructed the two, they followed as said and Ken pulled out a smoke bomb from his sleeve and threw it on the ground creating a large smoke screen. He then uses his semblance to run from the area and escape from the thugs, as the smoke screen died out, a man with a mohawk and goth like clothing came out the underground, he looked around trying desperately to find his price. "Where's the Predator?!"

"Gone" one man answered.

He then grabbed the man by the collar and started shaking him violently, "You idiots! That was our chance to finally kill him! And now he's gone...again"

He soon let go of the man and angrily stumped back towards the entrance, "He didn't go to far, find him and bring him to me"

"And why should we listen to you"

The man with the mohawk didn't bother to answer, he pulled out his pistol and shot the guy point blank in the head. He was killed instantly, the man didn't have time to bring out his aura to protect him. The others just stood in shock as they witness the mohawk guy murder the other, "Anyone els?! No?! We'll then stop standing around and find him!"

The other thugs quickly nodded and began running trying to find Ken, as soon as they were out from the mohawk guy's sight and away from ear shot, one of the guy spoke to the other thug and suggested. "Yo dude, let's get out of here. I ain't dying today, I heard about how overpowered the Apex Predator is. And I ain't dealing with that shit"

The other replied, "I hear you bruh, let's get the fuck out of here before more crazy shit happens"

Most of the thugs had decided to run off to find some place safe or back to their respective homes or area but of course some went with the opportunity to find and kill the Apex Predator and collect the bounty

* * *

Ken, Rosa and Avery safety arrived in a nearby cafe, they knew very well that the thugs would probably go searching for them so they decided go into stealth mode keeping their profiles low by stopping by the cafe. They all sat by a table and each ordered coffee and began discussing their topic but of course not before receiving stares and whispers from the customers around them, "Start talking, what's the reason for you taking Rosa away?" Avery asked, he kept his arms crossed while leaning back from his chair.

Ken signed and began explaining "I plan on getting her to beacon academy to become a huntress, I was looking for members to joining my team since they form a group of four student in it's first year till graduation. She was the first to come in mind"

Avery immediately didn't like the idea of Rosa being a huntress, he has been with her since they left the orphanage when they were young. Life in the streets was never easy, but as years pass they survived by stealing and pickpocketing. As they grew up they eventually decided to become mercenaries to earn more money and learn to defend themselves, that was the life they knew best so he immediately disapprove. "No absolutely not, that's a stupid reason for you to take her away. We've been together since we were young, the life of a mercenary was the only life we've ever know. What do you expect happens to me if she's gone?!"

Rosa spoke giving her own sayings, "Are you telling me, I'm your babysitter? Come on Cole you're not a baby anymore, for goodness sake you're a year older then me"

"That's exactly my point, she's sixteen. Beacon academy only accepts people who graduate from combat schools, people who have talents who at least had combat experience and seventeen year olds who show promising skills. Not people like us"

Ken held out his hand as he replied, "The headmaster has faith in my decision, heck a fifteen year old even entered the academy. She was moved ahead by two years, I'm sure Rosa wont have problems entering"

Avery kept his opinion and refused, "I still think she doesn't need go, she stays here"

Rosa raised her hand trying to get the two's attention, "Don't I have to say about this, I am my own person you know. I decided who I want to be and who I go with, not any of you"

Ken was all ears but Avery didn't give her a chance to speak, "Stay out of this Rosa, this between me and him"

She quickly became irritated and raised her voice, "About me! You always never let me have anything to say about certain matters, stop treating me like I'm a child!"

"But you are one, you're a year younger then me!"

"That doesn't mean anything, I'm not yours to keep!"

"What did you say?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Ken raised his own voice to grab both of the mercenaries's attention, later a waitress arrived with their coffee and politely asked them to quiet down. "Please keep voices down, you're disturbing the other customers"

Ken looked around the cafe finding more people staring at them with fearful eyes, he politely replied to the waitress. "Apologies to my two friends, I promise we'll keep quiet"

"Thank you sir"

They calmly sat back down their seat and continued to discuss their matters more quietly, "Alright Rosa, I'm only gonna ask you this once. Do you want to stay with Avery and keep on being a mercenary? Or come with me, to become a huntress" Ken asked, both looked at Rosa as she thought carefully about this decision.

_"What should I pick? Should I keep on being with Cole or go with Ken? He's probably gonna treat me like a kid again but on the other hand I'm not so sure about Ken's proposition, being a huntress probably sounds fun but being a mercenary was all I ever know to be. Ughhh so much thinking what should I do?!"_

"Come on Rosa, you're not really thinking on going with this jerk are you?!" Avery said.

"Let her think Cole, this isn't your decision to make nor is it mine. It's her's to make" Ken replied still waiting for Rosa, Avery shot him a glare and stared back to Rosa who was in deep thought.

_"What do I do? What do I do? Should I go or not? This so confusing, I don't know what to pick. Being mercenary is fun but I don't want be one forever, maybe this life isn't exactly worth the living. Hmmm i might actually take Ken's offer...wait"_

Ken softly spoke, "Maybe I should come back some other time, I'll give you some time to think about thi-"

"Fine"

Avery was trying to process what Rosa had just said, did she just agree on being a huntress and leaving him? He definitely didn't want that but he couldn't do anything about it, it was her decision so he had to respect it.

Ken gave her a smile of approval turned to Avery, "What about you Avery, there's still spots to be filled in beacon, you would definitely be welcome there. Or maybe I could find you a place in the Mistral military if you wa-"

"No, I'm staying. This life was all I ever knew and I don't plan on leaving it just yet" he clenched his fist as thoughts began to circle his mind of him being alone, Rosa has always been with him for as long as he could remember. Her leaving was definitely going to be hard but he had to finally let her go and find her own path while he looked for his, "Are you absolutely sure about this Rosa, no turning back?" He asked his now leaving partner.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure"

He signed heavily and stood up from his seat and walked towards the exit of the cafe, "Well then there's nothing els to discuss, we're leaving"

Ken took one last sip of his coffee and followed Avery, Rosa does the same and follows as well, they all left their bills on the table while they began to walk in silent towards the landing port. It wasn't to far since the cafe was just across the street so it only took them a few minutes till they arrive, Ken turned to both of the mercenaries before walking towards the bullhead who was already ready to take off. "Say your goodbyes, we leave in two minutes"

As Ken walked inside the airship while holding on a handle, he watched the two give their goodbyes and couldn't help but smile at the sight of two friends going their separate ways. He has had moments like those before, like him leaving Rosa back then long ago but this was very different.

"So...this is goodbye" Avery spoke softly.

"Yeah...I guess I'll...see ya around?"

"Stop being such an ass and give me a hug already"

Rosa immediately jumped towards Avery giving him a bone crushing hug while he returned it, she couldn't help but let out a few tears as she hugged her friend goodbye. "I'm gonna miss you" he whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you too"

She finally let go and began walking towards the bullhead while waving goodbye to her old partner, "Remember to come visit a few times" he yelled out.

"I will, I promise I'll come back"

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting and waiting for the last passengers to arrive at the bullhead so they could start to take off and head back to beacon, Yang had been complaining as he impatiently sat with her team while tapping her feet. "Where can that last passenger be?!"

Ruby tried to calm her sister as she continued to tap furiously, "Yang calm down, I'm sure the passenger is coming soon so let's just wait it out"

As both teams patiently wait except Yang, they soon see Ken enter the bullhead and stood by the entrance holding on the handle. Ruby was about to greet him until a certain girl with black hair with a few red stripes and black clothing came by his side and waved goodbye to a certain someone outside the aircraft, soon the aircraft started to take flight and the girl seemed too short to reach for the handle Ken was holding on too. So Ken being the gentleman that he is decided to hold his arm on the handle by the girl's side and she immediately uses his arm as handle, she was about the same height as Ruby so she probably was about her age too. "A soldier and a gentleman, you continue to surprise me my friend" Ren decided to grab Ken's attention since nobody seem to bother, he was too busy chatting with the girl holding on to his arm.

"Oh hey guys, I'm guessing you all just came back from your good time" Ken said. He watched as they gave a few waves and smiles for greetings but later his eyes stop by a certain color of red and yellow glaring at him making him let out a nervous smile, "is there uhhh something the matter Ruby? Yang?" He asked nervously.

"I thought you said you were busy with something Ken" Ruby puffed her cheeks angrily with arms folded while Yang glared with daggers and continue her sister's sentence, "Yaaa I thought you had something important to do"

Ken signed as he explained to the two girls, "This is Rosa DeLaise, the first member of my team in beacon. I went to Vale in search for her so yes, I was kinda busy"

Yang simply huffed as Ruby continued to puff her cheeks while still staring at Rosa, "Hello There, I'm Rosa, I hope to get along with all of you"

Ken went behind her as he pointed out to them one by one, "Here let me introduce you too them"

He first started with team JNPR, "Over there is Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren" they all wave and gave a smile while Ken now moved onto team RWBY, "And over there is Blake, Weiss, Yang And Ruby"

They gave the same greetings as team JNPR but Yang and Ruby kept their position and not bother to greet the new student, Rosa nervously turn back to Ken as she whispers to him. "I think the red and yellow one hates me"

He quietly whispers to her, "Nahh I think it's me they're hating right now, don't worry you'll get along with them" he pats her head as he pulled out his book from his sleeve and began reading again.

Blake having to be a cat faunus heard everything and simply shrugged it off and went back reading her book but not before she noticing Ken reading his own book as well, it was probably one of his hobbies since he appeared to be reading it attentively. _"Guess we have something in common" _

"Wait does Ozpin know about this, is she even huntress material?" Weiss asked ignoring Rosa, she shot the white heiress a dirty look as Ken answered her "I already informed him, he believes in my judgement so there's no need for such matters"

"You can't just recruit people from the streets Ken, what if she isn't even fit to be a huntress" Weiss was persistent, she couldn't see the promises the girl could bring to a school made for elites. Rosa was starting to get angry as she slowly reached Violet Stinger but Ken placed his hand by her shoulder calming her down, "Don't underestimate the Red Eye Princess miss schnee, there's a reason why they call her that and believe me she's no push over"

Rosa let out a small blush as she tried to hide it, "Don't embarrass me like that you jerk" She whispers.

"Hmph, I just hope so" Weiss returned to her seat as she went back to polishing her nails, Rosa immediately didn't like the white heiress. She was spoiled and stubborn was all she could say about her, and my gosh she really couldn't stand those kind of people. "I don't like her" she whispers to Ken.

"Well I'm kinda trying to get along with her too, don't worry I heard she's a nice person once you get to know her" he replies quietly. "Pfff I doubt it"

Team K-R-?-?

* * *

**Common : Well guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter cause next week I'm planning on giving the story a break and give it a comedy chapter next week to ease the tension a bit, anyway I wanted to talk to you guys about the harem thing. I wanted to give this story a bit of a realistic atmosphere so I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to keep the harem or not. The reason I put it in the story and summary was because I didn't know who was the perfect girl for Ken to end up with.**

**Ken : Geez don't say such things creator, makes it sound weird.**

**Common : Yeah anyway let me know if you want the harem to stay or removed, if you want to keep the harem would you guys think I should add Ruby and Goodwitch or not. Cause I've been thinking about giving Ruby and Ken more of a sibling relationship and Ken and Goodwitch a mother and son kind of relationship to make it more realistic. So anyway let know what you guys think.**

**Ruby : Wha wha wha wha wha what are you saying _(Blushes)_**

**Goodwitch : How Indecent _(Tries to hide Blush)_**

**Yang : Common you better not get any wrong ideas.**

**Common : Calm down Yang, besides you're already might be a possible love interest for Ken if the fans prefer it that way.**

**Yang : What?! _(Becomes red as a tomato)_**

**Ken : Please leave me out of this.**

**Weiss : You really are a hopeless child.**

**Common : I'm hoping the fans don't pick you.**

**Weiss : Ugh are you saying I have absolutely no chance.**

**Common : I never said that, I'm just hoping the fans don't pick you.**

**Weiss : Why you no good-**

**Blake : Weiss it's nothing to worry about, Common knows what he's doing.**

**Common : Actually I've been thinking on hocking you two up.**

**Blake and Ken : What?! _(Looks at each other and turns away blushing)_**

**Common : Both of you guys read books and both are the quiet type so it seems like the perfect match to me.**

**Blake : Can we please just do the outro.**

**Common : Fine, I'd really appreciate it if you left a review for this chapter, it shows the support you guys have for this story and don't worry I'll accept anyone's opinion...even the bad ones.**

**Ken : If you like the story then go ahead and click the follow button or favorite button...or just do both you know the drill.**

**Ruby : If you have any questions for Common then go ahead and message him and he'll happily answer them even if they're opinions.**

**Weiss : If you have any ideas for an Oc then go ahead and fill the Oc registration below, remember that we're not only looking for male Oc-s but female Oc-s as well so go ahead and submit your idea. You may never know you're character might end up on this story. **

**Ken : Again guys thanks for the support and don't forget about the topic Common was talking about and until then.**

**Ken and Blake : See ya Laters!**

**Ken : Why didn't you guys join in.**

**_(Everyone stares at the two grinning)_**

**_(Blake still blushing)_**

**Ken : Oh you Fu-**

**Common : Before we wrap this up, who do you think should end up with Ken?**

_The Next Chapter Is Below The Registration _

* * *

Oc Registration

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Next Time : Chapter 9 : Ken's Closet_


	9. Chapter 9 : Ken's Closet

The Apex Predator

* * *

**Common: Hello everyone I'm back once again with another good chapter, I'm actually not sure about this chapter cause I'm not the best comedian out there sooo if you feel this chapter is a bit lacking then I feel you cause I feel the same way. I feel like I could have done something better then this but hopefully you guys still enjoy it.**

**Ken: Common you look like you've been through a lot, is internship doing okay?**

**Common: No it's not okay, I hate doing internship cause I'm lazy and want to stay home all day.**

**Ken: Okay well don't you want to tell them about the views you've just recently hit?**

**Common: Oh yaaa of course, I just recently hit over 4600 views guys! I'm not much of a number guy but with all this much readers I just can't thank you guys enough. You are all seriously the best.**

**Ken: Ya not bad guys, Come everyone let's give Common a clap of applause.**

**_(Team RWBY, JNPR, Avery and KR claps) _**

**Ken: Now let's start this chapter.**

**Common/Disclaimer: Yup, I do not own anything here except Ken himself, RWBY series is currently owned by Roosterteeth.**

**Common: One last thing is guys, some of you have told me that my Oc is like every other Oc-s out there. Too op and unbeatable but believe me and ABSOLUTELY believe me when he meets other characters...he won't be...it'll make him look almost like Jaune. He just op now since the story is still fresh, but he won't be in future chapters.**

**Jaune: Hey! **

**Unison : Enjoyyyyyy.**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Ken's closet

It was the weekend, morning was one of the things Rosa didn't like. She was currently sleeping on her bed wearing grey sweet pants and purple shirt, her hair was a mess and her snore echoed throughout the room of team K-R-?-?, yesterday was the day Rosa and Ken were introduced to their new rooms by Goodwitch. It was located in the same hallway as team RWBY and JNPR's rooms amongst the other first years, when Ken opened the door he was met with a normal looking room with four beds, four closets for each member and one bathroom, they had a huge window across the entrance of the room which gave a magnificent view of beacon's campus. All though Rosa may not know this but Ken had actually found a little secret from his own closet which he concealed from Rosa for private matters, in a way she was at peace when she slept _(except her snoring)_. Thankfully Ken had found a way to sleep through the night when she fell to immediate slumber, it wasn't easy sleeping on their first night in the same room. Ken had woken up early six o'clock since he took the habit of waking up from his time being a soldier, he had already taken a quick bath and was about to change in his usual combat outfit but stop to look at his still sleeping teammate currently snoring and ruffling around her covers. He decided to wake her up since Ozpin informed her to meet him at Beacon cliffs for her initiation, it was about yesterday night when Ken and Rosa had just arrived back along side team RWBY and JNPR, they went straight towards Ozpin's office to introduce her to him and finally become part of Ken's team and huntress in training.

_"Sir this is Rosa, she's an ex mercenary and is sixteen years old. I believe you've read the file I send the other day"_

_Ozpin sipped his mug as he observed the young girl from head to toe, "And you believe she is capable of attending my academy at such a young age?" He was very skeptical about Ken's judgement but he answered with calm and confidents._

_"I believe she is as capable as the students here at beacon" Ken was straight forward with his answer, he always kept his soldier like attitude to all of his superiors. It was one of the reasons why Ozpin liked about Ken, he was always firm and serious when doing a task._

_"Hmmmmm" Ozpin continued to look at Rosa, she was slowly sweeting as he stared her down. This made her very nervous and started to shake but tried her best to not make it visible, she gulped as Ozpin spoke to her "What do you think young one, do you want to attend this school? Do think you have what it takes to be a huntress?"_

_Despite being nervous, Rosa gave him an immediate answer. "Yes sir"_

_Ozpin was grinning under his mug as he took another sip while Ken shot her smile, "alright then it's settled, initiation starts tomorrow morning at nine. Be prepared young one, for this will test you if you are capable enough to be a student at Beacon academy" Ozpin turned to Ken as he continued "Ken if you want you can accompany her but you must only watch her, assistants is not required for this"_

_"Yes sir"_

_He then took a scroll from his desk drawer and handed it Rosa, "This is your scroll, you can you use it to communicate with your teammates, other students and professors"_

_She takes the scroll from him and nods, "Thank you professor, I'll do my best to make you proud"_

_"I expect to"_

_After that conversation they went to their new dorms while being lead by professor Goodwitch, Ken's belongings were already brought to the dorm so he was relieved. Rosa didn't bother to organize her stuff since she didn't have any other belongings except Violet Stinger and her current outfit, so she immediate went to bed and went to sleep, but Ken had woken her up before she could and handed her some purple shirt and grey sweet pants "Change to these, it's not healthy to sleep with those"_

_She rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom, as she closed the entrance her voice was heard through the door, "Hey Ken, when was the last time you ate someone?"_

_Ken had forgotten about her knowing about his grimm heritage, it was a long time ago when she first found out. "Rosa shut it, to answer your question it was about three weeks ago before I came to this school"_

_The door quickly went wide open with a wide eye Rosa wearing the clothes Ken had handed her, "What?! Did you seriously eat someone?" _

_"Noo of course not, it was a beowolf I ate. You know I can eat grimms to calm it down remember?"_

_"Ohh thank goodness" she let a relieved sigh as she walked towards her bed and placed Violet Stinger near her and closed her eyes, "Hey Ken, who's going to be our teammates anyway?"_

_Ken sat on his bed as he look at Rosa, "Ones a friend and the other is someone from my squad, don't worry about it they're nice people"_

_"Hmmm okay, well goodnight Ken"_

_"Goodnight Rosa"_

After that night Ken was having one those nights where even he couldn't get much sleep from a snoring teammate, even his own squad has put him in similar situations before during a mission. Only difference is that he still got some sleep even with Rosa's snoring.

He went towards Rosa side with his towel secured to his waist covering the bottom part of his body, he then gently poked her face as she began to stir in her sleep, "Pssst, Rosa wake up. It's time to wake up for breakfast" he whispered.

Rosa kept stirring as she didn't want to wake but Ken insisted that she be woken up so he went close to her ear and whisper again, "Rosaaaa, time to wake up"

Rosa immediately opened her eyes wide and backed away from him as she heard his soft whisper and cold breath breathing near her ear and neck, her blush was as bright as her eyes as she tried to keep her composure. "Wha-wha-wha-wha-what are you trying to do you pervert"

Ken was left dumbfounded as he had no idea why she was so flustered, but of course any girl who hears a man's whisper while they breath near your ear and neck would get flustered, especially when they see a man half naked with only a towel covering their bottoms. "Put some clothes on damn it!" She yelled.

Ken simply smiled as he went towards his closet and entered the...wait what? Did he just entered his own closet? Rosa was now the next to be left with a questioned look as Ken left entering his own closet to do Monty knows what in there. But minutes later he exited the closet fully clothed with his combat outfit and went towards the exit of the dorm, "If you want breakfast, the location of the cafeteria is on your scroll. I'll be at the library if you need me" with that Ken left Rosa alone with a puzzling look on her face, she climbed out of her bed and went straight towards her leader's closet. She tried to open it but it was locked shut which greatly irritated her, she went to get Violet Stinger to try and get the closet to open and activated it from it's folded compacted form which was the shape of a small black rectangle box to it's machete melee form. She then stabs it by the gap between the door and it's frame and tried opening it with only little to no success, what ever lock this door had it locked good cause it wasn't budging. "Geez this thing is hard as steel, what does he have behind this closet anyway?" She mumbled to herself out loud.

She decided to leave it for now and went to the bathroom to take a quick bath and go eat breakfast afterwards to ready herself for her initiation.

* * *

30 minutes later

Ken sat once again with professor Goodwitch, she didn't mind having him to sit in the same table as her but she didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. Ken had only asks to sit by her table cause no student was present this early, some can be visible walking outside but guess nobody wanted breakfast this early in the morning. "Mr Markes, what brings you once again in this fine morning?"

Ken looked up to the professor as he continued to eat, "Not much professor, what about you? Is there anything new you would want to tell about?"

Goodwitch kept her eyes on her scroll with a coffee mug on her other hand as she replies, "I've recently received a message from professor Ozpin stating that your father and the rest of your squad will be coming here to beacon"

Just as she finished, Ken had spluttered his drink as soon as he heard his father coming to beacon. Thankfully he turned the other way to avoid the blonde teacher from getting sprayed with water, "Wha-what?! Why wasn't I informed with this information?" He asked demandingly.

"Professor Ozpin said that there is a certain threat here in Vale that seems to have taken the interest of the royal guardians organization" she informed him while adjusting here glasses. Ken gave out a sigh as he calmed himself to continue his breakfast "Is there anything els I need to know professor?" He asked politely.

She looked up to him and back to her scroll as she replied, "Not that I know of, I believe you'll be informed as soon as they come here"

Ken nods as he asked her one last question, "How long do they come here exactly?"

"I believe they will be arriving in two days"

"Two days? Okay thank you for the information professor Goodwitch" his reply was just as polite as the last only he shot her a smile before taking another a bite of his meal, she returns the gesture and brushes a trail of hair behind her ear. _"This boy is by far the most politest student I've ever met"_

"Please call me Glynda, but only when we're alone. I'm sure you're mature enough to know the reason, your gentle attitude has earned you my respect Mr Markes" she shots him a satisfied grin.

Ken chuckles and looks back at his meal, "I have my leaders to thank me for it"

"They taught you well"

After minutes of chatting Rosa soon enters the cafeteria and walks up towards Ken and Goodwitch to greet them, "Morning Ken, morning professor"

"Hello miss DeLaise, hope you're having a nice day"

"Hey there Rosa, hurry up and eat some breakfast"

Rosa does as she is told and goes to grab her breakfast, later she comes back at the table with her tray filled with bacon and sits next to Ken. "Sooooo Ken, what do you plan on doing today?"

"I'm probably going to the library and try to find some books about A.I.-s"

"A-I?" She asks

"Artificial Intelligence"

"Oh okay, why do you need an artificial intelligence for?"

Ken finishes his meal and drinks his water and sets it on the trey, "It'll make things easier for me to work on in task I need done, I've had the idea for awhile so I plan finally putting it to action"

"Hmmm okay, are you going to accompany me later at beacon cliffs?" She asks while filling here mouth with more bacon. "Sorry Rosa, I've got a few things to prepare for something but I promise I'll make things up by treating you anything you want"

She pouts and folds her arms looking away from him, almost like a child when they get upset "'Hmph', anything I want?"

"Yes anything"

Rosa gives him a smirk before speaking, "I'll think about, but remember that you said it so don't forget it" that last sentence she sticks out her finger and pushes it against his nose. "Of course, I promise"

Later team RWBY goes to sit beside them with breakfast, "Helloooo everyone, Morning there Ken" Yang greets while pushing her bosoms on top of Ken's head, of course Most guys would be aroused for this kind of situation but Ken was different. He merely shows a look of unamused, "Morning Ken" Ruby greets.

Ken sighs and stood from his seat and starts to depart, "Good morning everyone, I'd like to chat with you all but I must be going. I have important matters I must attend"

"You're leaving already?" Rosa says with a slightly sad tone, "But we just got here" Ruby argues.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I promise I'll make it up things up"

Just as he was about to leave, Yang had grabbed hold of his arm to pull him closer, "Come on wonder boy, don't you want to accompany us lovely ladies...I know you want toooooo"

Ken had a puzzling look as he gently retracted his arm back from Yang's hold, "I'm sorry Yang, it won't take too long. If you need me I'll be at the library" with that he began walking towards the entrance with Goodwitch by his side since she decided to leave when team RWBY had sat on their table. "I should probably prepare a few things before dad and my team arrives"

Yang sat back to her place with a disappointed look since she wanted the young soldier to stay, frankly they haven't spoken to him in a while since his initiation. She turns to look at Rosa who was already close to finishing her meal and asked her "Hey Rosa was it? Why does he seem like a antisocial type? You seem like you've know him for awhile, do you know what's up?"

It was one of the reasons why she wanted to leave from the table, not that she didn't like team RWBY except Weiss perhaps. No she liked making friends, but what she didn't like was being interrogated by questions about someone. "Well ummmmm he just likes work that's all, don't feel so left out, he is a very social person I assure you"

"Okay but why is it that he leaves a lot?" Blake was the next to asks, everyone paid keen attention to Rosa even Weiss as they waited for her to answer. "You see, wellllllll he's a social person yes, but when he has things to do he tends to be determined to get the task done as soon as possible" she explains.

"Hmmm he doesn't seem interested in women, normally most men would be quite flustered when faced with situation like Yang's early 'morning greetings' I mean did you guys see his face, he didn't react like most guys. I bet he likes men" Weiss spoke, she had notice Ken's earlier expression when Yang placed her two melons on his head. Ruby argued with her theory, denying the possibility of Ken liking the same gender," Weiss don't say things like that, you don't know that for sure"

"Actually I can answer that"

Everyone turned their heads to Rosa as she answered her, "Well you see, Ken is smart, brave, strong and a very good leader...but when it comes to romance welllllll he's an idiot"

"Wait what?" Team RWBY said in unison.

"Ken most of the time focuses on being a soldier, training, missions, and well he never really learned anything that involve forming a relationship. Heck! He can't even spot the obvious signs of when a girl likes him"

"Are you serious?" Yang was in the verge of laughter as trying to imagine a dumbfounded Ken knowing almost nothing about love, hell he probably doesn't even know about the birds and the bees. "Does he know about the birds and the bees?" Yang asks.

Ruby cheeks were visibly red as to the question Yang had asks Rosa, even she knew about the birds and the bees. Ken must be an idiot if he didn't know about these things, that or his squad mates probably never bothered to crack some jokes relating to the topic. "I don't know for sure but he probably doesn't know" she answers. Blake shook her head slowly as to even the captain of the royal guardians had no knowledge to such natural expression, Weiss rolled her eyes as she silently pity the young soldier to his sense of stupidity. Rosa immediately got an idea as she informed the four girls, "Heyyy guys, do you want to help me with something that's been bugging me for awhile"

Blake was the first to answer, "It depends, what is it?" Rosa grins as she explains, "In my dorm Ken has a closet, I noticed him go inside half naked and minutes later comes back out fully clothed. I tried to get it to open but it wont budge"

"And you're asking us to help you open this closet" Yang already knowing her request, "Yes, I know for sure that there's more to it then just being a simple closet. I need your help to confirm this"

_Yang:_ "He probably has something in there worth millions of lien"

_Ruby:_ "Or a secret stash of cookies"

_Blake:_ "A shrine perhaps"

_Weiss:_ "Or just I don't know...CLOTHES MAYBE!"

"Weiss that's wayyy to obvious, I say we help Rosa on this. You with me little sis?" Yang turns to the red hooded youngster, she nods and points to her teammates. "I am in, what about you Blake and Weiss?"

"Pass"

"It's a waste of time, they're obviously clothes"

Weiss was always the one never found anything fun to do, she always had her eyes on textbooks and when she had free time she always does homework. They weren't surprised she didn't have any interest on joining, Blake was as well but she would sometimes join them in some activities but trying to open someone else's closet is just stepping on their privacy. "You guys are no fun, alright Rosa where exactly is your dorm?" Yang asks.

"Our room is in the first year hallway, I wanna find out before I go to Beacon cliffs so it's best to go now"

The two yellow and red quickly stuffed all the food into their mouths and followed Rosa to her dorm, "Alreyt lezzzz ooo _(Alright Let's Go)_" the two sisters said and walked along side the red eye princess.

Weiss watched the two leave with a disgusted look, seeing the two fill their mouth with all kinds of food was very displeasing for the heiress. Blake hadn't noticed since her eyes were glued to her book ignoring the outside world. "Those two are seriously unmannered childlike dunce"

"What do you expect from those two, they always were odd in a way" said Blake not leaving her eyes from the page.

* * *

Two hours till initiation

Rosa lead the two to her dorm going to the same hallway as team RWBY and JNPR's dorm, she opened the door and let the two go inside first before closing the door slightly. She lead them to Ken's closet which finally was time to open, "Okay guys, if you want you can try to open it but believe me it wont be easy"

Ruby walked up towards the closet and went to turn the knob of the door, she notices the tightness of the knob as she tried her very best to pull the door open but had no success. "Wow when you said it's not easy, you meant it" Ruby points out.

"I told you"

Yang was the next to try, she cracks her knuckles and goes to grab the knob like Ruby, "Step a side ladies, let a real women do the job" she then first slightly pulls the knob but had no success, tries again only a bit harder but the result was the same, she tries again even harder but still no change. She then spits on her hands and goes to pull the knob with all the force she had. Her face began to turn red from the pressure and as soon as she starts to lose grip, she stumbles backwards towards Ruby and Rosa and falls to the ground. She looks up at the entrance of the closet but appeared to have not have even move the slightest, this made her grew irritated and began recklessly punching the door.

To her surprise, the door didn't even form any crack or damages as she continued to punch her way through. What ever the door was made off, it for sure didn't look like it was opening anytime soon. Yang had lost her patients and summoned Ember Celica this time break the closet open, but thankfully Ruby and Rosa had prevented her from swinging the first punch by grabbing her arms from behind. "Yang calm down, we're just trying to open it, not break it" said Ruby.

"She's right, plus he'll be super pissed if he finds his closet destroyed"

Yang had slowly calmed herself down but not before screaming to the closet, "JUST WHAT EXACTLY IS THIS CLOSET DOOR MADE OF!"

Ruby was the next to observe the door and knocks to see it's material of what it was made off, "it's...made of wood"

"WELL THEN WHY CAN'T I BREAK IT"

Ruby continued to look at the closet with Rosa staring the door down next to her, Yang was left at the corner furiously tapping her feet against the ground. Later they heard a familiar voice at the entrance of the dorm and turned to look who it was "What's going on here?"

The three found none other then Ken himself who had heard the sound of pounding across the hallway, he decided to go back to his dorm to grab his book which he had left but found three girls inside. Two staring at his closet and one tapping her feet at the corner.

"Ken?!" They said in unison.

"What are you three doing here?" He asks, the three immediately felt the nervous tension building up as they watch the young soldier stare them down like a parent waiting for their child to answer for their naughty behavior. "We ummmmm ahhhh we're ummmm trying to ahhhh make a new...handshake?" Rosa answers.

"A handshake? A handshake that involves making loud pounding noises?"

Ruby tried to her best to blend in with Rosa's obvious lie, "Yaaaa ummmm we were trying lots of stuff, you know...girl stuff"

"Girl stuff"

"Ya girl stuff" Said Ruby and Rosa giving Ken their best smiles

"Oh my gosh! Ken what exactly do you have behind that closet?!" Yang had already lost her patients earlier so she intends to find out now that he's here. "My closet? Is that why you were all making that noise?"

The two youngsters look at each other and bows their heads looking at their feet then nods with guilt, they knew they were already caught from their lie so there was no point on lying anymore. Ken couldn't help but smile as he appreciate their honesty and ruffles the top of their heads as he walked in front of the closet, "If you guys wanted to know that badly then you should have just asks"

The three immediately got close to him as they waited for him to open the closet they so dearly wanted, "Really?!" They said.

What's with all that ruckus?!" Weiss sticks her head inside the room to find the three girls leaning close to Ken as he pulled out his key to open the closet, Blake was by her side and sticked her head inside on top of Weiss to check the scene. "Oh hey Weiss, Blake. You're just in time to watch what's finally inside Ken's closet" Yang informed the two and turned back to Ken as he inserted the key on the keyhole.

"Like I said, this is nothing worth my time knowing, so hurry up and open the closet already you dunce" Weiss demanded, Ken rolled his eyes and turned the key making the lock open and slowly open the door. "Alright guys" He slowly spoke.

The girls began leaning closer him as the door slowly opened, "Behind this door..."

_Yang: "Something valuable?"_

_Ruby: "Cookies?"_

_Blake: "Ninjas of love?"_

_Rosa: "Dead bodies?"_

_Weiss:..._

"Are..."

_"Are?"_ The tension began to build up as Ken watched the girls leaning in even closer to see what was behind the closet

"...my clothes" Ken opened the door wide as they saw nothing els but clothes and school uniforms behind the closet they've been desperately trying to open. The three girls Yang, Ruby and Rosa were left dumbfounded and later fell on their faces, Blake and Weiss shook their head and exited the room. "I told you they were just clothes" Weiss said.

Later Yang and Rosa stood back up on their feet as they looked back at the closet with a displeased Ken by it's side with his arms crossed, "Well that was anti climatic" Yang said looming very unimpressed.

"Well guess all that effort was for nothing" Rosa had the same expression as Yang standing next to her still looking at the closet, Ruby was now on her knees as she still had her head down not wanting to look up. "Ruby is something wrong ?" The blonde asks the scythe-wielder.

Ruby only responded by looking at the ceiling and screaming at the top of lungs.

"WHAT KIND OF ENDING OF A CHAPTER WAS THAT?!"

* * *

**Common: Well guys this is it, the end of the chapter. I know some of you or most of you probably didn't enjoy this chapter but I promise you that next week will be more bigger and better one, Also about the whole harem thing. I will be deciding if the harem stays or not in the next two chapters so in two weeks from now I'll be deciding if it goes or stays. Right now a lot of people are deciding to keep it so if anyone wants to say to remove it then feel free because everyone deserves to have their opinions be heard, Also I will now be putting in a vote to who Ken will be paired with so go start sending me feedbacks on who you think should end up with Ken so ya.**

**Ken: I better leave before this gets out of hand.**

**Common: Oh no you don't cause I'll be introducing a new series here on the authors section.**

**Weiss: Authors section?**

**Common: Yaa it's the place I call this sections where all the characters can talk and chat.**

**Weiss: This is stupid.**

**Common: Weiss just...you know what...nevermind. Anyway the new series I'll be introducing is called 'Special Guest'.**

**Yang: What exactly is it?**

**Common: I'm glad you asked my blonde friend, It's a segment where I take random fan reader of the story and put them in the 'Author's Section' with us.**

**Ren: Hmmmm alright, who's our lucky guest? **

**Common: Our lucky guest is none other then the first winner of the Oc registration...'UNSC Know Your Place'**

**UNSC: Omg...I'm...I'm finally here! Heyyy Avery!**

**Avery: Hey there creator, it's nice to finally see you.**

**Common: Alright UNSC, tell me how does it feel to be here?**

**UNSC: absolutely amazing, I love to be here again if possible.**

**Common: Ofcourse you will be again in the next two chapters since I'm obviously not you and I can't really asks you questions since I'll be answering them. I don't really know if you're a fan or not or what your opinions are on Ken soooo until then I'll be speaking to the real you to have the right answers and write them down on the next two chapters. Agreed?**

**UNSC: Don't asks me I'm a figure of assumption of your imagination of him.**

**Common: Right so anyway hope you enjoyed the segment and nooooowwwww Jaune will you please begin the outro.**

**Jaune: Fine Common would appreciate it if you left a review to show your support for this chapter, don't worry everyone's opinions are accepted.**

**Ren: If you have any questions then go ahead and message him and he'll happily answer them, if opinions are send then he'll read that too.**

**Weiss: If you have any ideas for an Oc then go ahead and fill the Oc registration below, also remember that he's not only looking for male Oc-s but female Oc-s too. So go ahead and submit your Oc, you'll never know your character might just end up on this chapter.**

**Ken: Go ahead and tell him if any of you would want to remove the harem or not.**

**Common: And lastly vote for your RWBY character should be with Ken, My Oc-s also count like Rosa so go ahead and let me know, also tell me if you think I should give Ruby and Ken a sibling like relationship and also Goodwitch and Ken a mother and son kind of relationship to make it realistic, or if you want me to add them into the harem if you guys want to keep it.**

**Ken: Thanks again for the support l and until then. **

**Unison: See ya laters.**

* * *

Bonus Credit Scene

Somewhere on a Mistral military airship bullhead was a man who appeared very build and tall, he had a cloak covering his entire body but the only thing that was visible was his weapon. It was a ginormous sword that seemed too big and heavy for any normal person to hold even huntsmen or huntress, but this man appeared to be holding it on his shoulder with ease as he continued to watch into the distance.

The man was deep in thought as he could hear the snores of the other passengers, the sky was dark as he let his thoughts roam free. _"I wonder how Ken's been doing, we've got a lot to discuss as soon as we get to Beacon" _

* * *

Bonus Extra Credits Scene

Just as everyone had left Ken's room with team RWBY going back to their business and Rosa heading towards Beacon Cliffs to begin her initiation, Ken was left alone and double checked to make sure that nobody els were still in the room. He then flips a secret switch by the side of his closet and a door opened to find a huge monitor with a keyboard and other devices which was all over the room, to be honest it almost seem like a man cave _(or batcave)_ of a hacker. Ken grins at the sight and closes the secret entrance back and closed his closet _"Thank goodness they didn't found the switch, I better lay low with this since Rosa is getting suspicious" _

* * *

(Next Chapter Below Registration)

* * *

**Oc Registration**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Next Time : Chapter 10 : The Princess vs The Heiress_


	10. Chapter 10 : The Princess Vs The Heiress

The Apex Predator

* * *

**Common : I'm back guys, of course i first want to thank you all for the reviews you guys have given me. We hit 51 reviews and hit over 5700 views, I absolutely want to thank each and every one of you guys and also the people who followed and favorite this story. I honestly never expected this story to hit this milestone, i only wrote this as a hobby and i still do but now its just absolutely amazing to see this story growing thanks to you guys.**

**Ken : You guys have no idea how amazing this is, thank you so much.**

**Ruby : Today's chapter is gonna be awesome! Right Common?**

**Common : Aha and ill be keeping this short so go ahead and read start reading guys! Rosa please do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer****/Rosa : Fine, Common does not own The RWBY series. RWBY is currently owned by Roosterteeth and anything els here is also not owned by him...only Ken.**

**Ken : Enjoyyyyyyy**

* * *

Chapter 10 : The Princess Vs The Heiress

Every now and then the first years would be tested for their strength, intelligence, reflexes, durability and hand to hand combat. Today was one of those days, only today they would be tested for their...swimming skills?

Rosa was by the other side of the pool as they have changed into their school swimsuits, a few days ago she had finished her initiation and was now a student of Beacon and part if team KR. The ladies wore a dark blue one pair swimsuit covering their entire body exposing only their arms and legs _(and obviously their face too)_, the boys wore only dark blue swim trunks so there wasn't much to describe for them. Rosa didn't see the point in this so she wasn't in to this activity the moment Goodwitch told them to meet up at the campus pool, this was for the first year's so there were pool that were specifically for each students. One for first years, one for second years, one for third years etc, Ken was standing in line with the boys on the side of the people while the girls had stood from the other side of the pool observing them with luscious eyes, some were interested, some were not, some didn't even care about the boys. All though in the other hand, the men were checking out the women as well but some like Ken who was were a paying more attention at Goodwitch as she stood between the two sides sitting on bench with her legs crossed holding a scroll on her hand.

"Man the girls look absolutely stunning, what more can a man really ask for" said Jaune as he had his eyes glued to the women at the other side of the pool. "Lots of things Jaune, lots of better things" said Ren.

Ken looked at the two with a smile and back at the pool, "Let's not get any wrong ideas boys, ill be embarrassing if we ever become fully pledged huntsmen who can't swim"

"Yeah but I still don't see the point in this, I mean who doesn't know how to swim?" Jaune raised a brow and looked at the water below him.

"Well you'd be surprised, there are people out there who don't know how to swim" Ren planted his hand on Jaune as he replied. "They probably live at Vacuo, it's the only place I know people who can't swim since the beach is literally hours away"

"Jaune don't forget that there's grimm underwater too, I'll be our job to clean the ocean too you know" Said Ken.

"Ohhh ummmm right"

Meanwhile by the girl's corner, a certain young fifteen years old was glaring the waters with daggers as she carefully and gently placed her toe on the feet. As her toe made contact with the liquid, she immediately jumped to her feet and went behind a certain blonde brawler. "I can't Yang, I can't do this. What if the water sucks me in again" Ruby said behind her sister while gripping her by her waist.

"Ruby come on, it's just water it's suppose to sink you in. That's why we're here today to make sure we don't sink down, by swimming" Yang tried to loosen the grip of the young huntress but only made her hold on to her even tighter as class was finally going to begin. "Ruby grow up, water can't do anything to you. Stop being such a baby" Weiss now was assisting Yang to let Ruby release her hands from her sister but surprisingly the girl had a strong grip on her. It was a good thing Yang was used to these kind of thing, it doesn't mean that it stings a bit but any normal huntress or huntsmen would be crushed by Ruby's iron grip, the girl has surprisingly strong arms. Guess it happens when your weapon of choice of fighting creatures of grimm is a freaking scythe twice your own size.

Blake had no choice but to step in as she noticed her three teammates trying desperately to calm their team leader, "Ruby stop playing around and let go of Yang"

"No" Ruby said playfully, her eyes were closed shut as she didn't want to see the possible students watching the scene they were making.

"Ruby let go"

"No"

Come on sis let go"

"No"

"Ruby you're being a child let go"

"No"

Rosa was watching by the sidelines with an amused look but her satisfaction had ended early since Goodwitch had now finally began today's lesson. "Team RWBY, please behave yourself or I will send you four to the headmaster's office" said Goodwitch trying to calm the four first years.

"Yes Miss Goodwitch" they said in unison, Ruby finally let go of Yang but now she was crouching down hugging her legs not wanting to go on the water. "Come on sis, it won't be so bad. I promise I'll be there just in case you start sinking"

Ruby mumbled to herself as she continued to stay in the same position while Yang now turning to Weiss and Blake who had their brows raised to why Ruby was acting so strange about the pool, "I'm sorry guys, you see Ruby never really learned how to swim. Back when she was young we tried to teach her but she only kept crying cause she kept sinking, so we kinda gave up on that" Yang explained to the two.

Blake and Weiss folded their arms as they were now curious of their leader's fear of water, "How did you learn how to swim?" Blake asked.

"I learned back when I was ten years old, my dad would sometimes bring me to the beach and teach me. But Ruby always stood by the sand and make sand castles, she never liked the water" she explained.

Weiss was the next to ask, "And how exactly does she plan on getting this fear of the sea to rest?"

Yang simply shrugged her shoulders, "No idea"

Goodwitch now stood from her seat and explained the students today's exercise, "today class we will be testing your skill underwater, before we start we will be doing a small exercise to warm up, you will be swimming from the end of the pool and back in your own pace and when it is your turn again you will do the same exercise only you will be swimming in your top speed. When you finish you will wait until all students have finish their turn , Any questions? No? Then we will start with the boys"

Ken stood at the first line with Jaune by his side and Ren at the other, they all stood in position while Jaune being the only one not really knowing what to do. He didn't exactly not know what to do but didn't know how to stand like the rest of the students.

"Ready? Go!"

The Ken dived towards the water as he began swimming towards the surface and began swimming towards end of the pool, Ren had done the same and was slightly catching up to Ken. Jaune however didn't dove down the pool, nope just like his clumsy moments he fell down the starting point down the pool. Yup he fell down, he didn't dove down but fell. Poor Jaune really needs some serious help when it comes to these moments.

Jaune began paddling to catch up with his friends at the other side but he was too slow, he knew how to swim but he wasn't exactly the fast swimmer. Jaune was about half way towards the end of the pool trying desperately to catch up with both Ren and Ken however Ken had already swam past him already swimming back towards starting point of the pool. Later he was followed by Ren and other students which leaves Jaune the last remaining to finish his part. "Mister Arc please hurry so the next in line may begin" said Goodwitch.

It was rather embarrassing since he was literally the last one on the pool and he didn't even made it to the end point yet, so he began picking the pace and swim faster and faster. Seconds later he made it to the end point of the pool, he stop for a minute to observe the other students staring him down. He expected lots of eyes on him for his clumsy act but somehow he didn't received any glares at all, instead almost every student especially the girls side had eyes on Ken. He and Ren had risen from the pool and lightly shook their heads to dry themselves from the wetness of the water from their hair, sure Ren look dashing with his long hair but what really got most people's attention was Ken's hair. Not his body but his hair, as he shook his hair it blended so well with the water dripping down his neck, his hair had actually grown a bit and now reached his shoulder _(similar to Ren only shorter since his hair reached down his waist I think)_. One of the effects of being half grim was that a person could grow their hair a lot faster then any normal human or faunus, say a human or faunus could grow their hair the same length as Ken. A human would take mouths to grow while faunus would take one mouth but Ken, it would take him only two weeks just to grow his hair like that. That meant he had to cut his hair daily, Jaune was left in the end point looking astonished as he looked at his teammate. _"Wow, I wish I had that hair"_

The boys side would give him glares and weird looks but the girl's side they were admiring the soldier's hair, most girls would look at a man's figure but nope they all looked at his hair instead. "How. Does. He. Do It" said Yang loudly.

Weiss turn to the busty blonde who gave the young soldier glares with a little touch of administration, "How does he do what?"

"That hair?! I try my very best to make it look like that and he makes it look like a walk in the park"

Blake had no knowledge of keeping someone's hair smooth and nice as Ken but she still couldn't help but comment, "I'm not much with my own hair but even I'm curious to how he keeps it that way"

Ruby and Nora were watching with sparkling eyes as they looked at the individual, "Pretttttyyyyyy" they said in unison.

Pyrrha didn't pay too much attention but she still couldn't help but see the great majestic hair of Ken, okay I think that's enough praising of Ken's hair.

Ken now walked back towards the benches to take a seat, but he was still receiving many looks from people who had been staring him down since he left the pool making him very uneasy. Jaune and Ren took a seat next to him and began to conversate with him, "Question, how exactly did you get your hair to be like that?" Ren asked.

"Hmm?"

Jaune was next "Dude everyone's got their eyes on you, wellllll more like your hair instead of you actually"

"Ummmm what do you mean? My hair is not that special, it's just like that"

"That's exactly what I mean, if you let it grow a bit more you might actually catch up with Ren"

Minutes pass as the boys side had finally finished their routine, now finally it was the girls turn to go and sadly Ruby was at the first row of the line. _"No no no no no no no no no"_ she was hugging Yang entirely like a koala, as much as Yang tried to push her away had only made Ruby's grip on her tighter. "Oh for goodness sake, Ruby get off me please"

"No, I am not going down the water"

"Ruby"

"No"

"Ruby"

"No"

"Miss Rose!"

Ruby now looked at Goodwitch as she had been glaring her for the pass minute, "Please stand in line, release Miss Xiao Long at once!"

"Yes ma'am" Ruby immediately released Yang and stood in line as Miss Goodwitch gave the signal "Ready?! Go!"

Everyone in the first including Yang, Blake and Weiss now dove down the pool and began swimming towards the other side. Ruby on the other hand was still looking at the water, she was hesitant to dive in until Goodwitch raises her voice once more. "Miss Rose, please dive into the pool now!"

"Ummm professor, I don't think I can do this"

Later Yang arrived back at the starting point followed by Blake and Weiss, "Come on sis, water isn't that bad. At Least try"

Ruby still stood by the starting point with legs shaking violently, she really really really didn't want to go in the water. No she wasn't going in the water no matter what, even if Professor Goodwitch kept yapping all day trying to get her in the pool. She wasn't gonna let anyone tell her or force, even of the-

"Miss Rose! Get in the water!"

Ruby looked at the Yang one last time before she jumped in the pool, _"Here goes nothing"_

As she was now sinking in the water she began swimming towards the surface as best as she could for oxygen, Ruby inhaled a huge puff of air to her lungs as she had finally swam to the surface and began paddling towards the end point. _"This isn't so bad"_

"Alright Ruby!" Yang cheered, she was glad her sister was doing great so far. They had been struggling in the past just for her to walk towards water but now she was finally swimming, _"Guess she just needed a little push"_ she thought

Ruby was halfway towards the other side and so far she was doing pretty good, not perfect but good. Since she didn't exactly practice swimming in the past, this was completely new to her. Everything was going A-okay, _"Wait somethings wrong" _Ken thought.

Suddenly Ruby's moves started to become...troubled, slowly her voice began to echo in panic. Her body began to sink as she lost her control of her paddling, seconds later she began to sink deeper until she was no longer at the surface, "Ruby!" Yang yelled.

Ruby was trying hard to paddle back to surface but somehow her body wasn't able to keep up, this only made her go deeper down the pool and now she was desperately trying her best as she was losing oxygen fast. Yang was about to dive in but Ken moved faster and dove first into the water and later she follows, Ruby had already reached the bottom of the pool and she was picking up the pace to get to her sister. She was getting very worried as she could see clearly enough that Ruby had closed her eyes, thankfully Ken was fast with his swimming skills and got to Ruby just in time. Yang thanked Ken silently as she started swimming towards the surface followed by Ken who held the Scythe wielder by his arms, as they made it towards the top, they swam towards the side of the pool and handed Ruby to the assisting students. Yang and Ken got out of the pool and immediately went to Ruby's side who was gently placed down, "Ruby?! Ruby?! Can you hear me?"

There was no reply to the young huntress making Yang in distress, "Ruby please answer me!" She placed her hands on the shoulders of her sister as she hoped that she'd open her eyes, "Wait Yang" Ken went towards the other side of Ruby and began observing the problem, _"She probably still has water inside her"_

"Yang, Ruby needs CPR. Do you know how to do it?"

Yang shook her head slowly as she could feel the tears falling from her eyes, "Look at me Yang, I'll perform CPR on her if only you let me. She needs to be treated immediately" Ken informed Yang.

She closed her eyes shut and gripped her knees as she pleaded, "I don't care what you do, just please help her!"

"Alright"

Ken began pumping Ruby's chest as he tried his best to pump the water out of her, _"Come on just a few more times" _

After a few pumps he gently placed his lips on her own to try and help her to breath, over by the sidelines Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha and Weiss couldn't help but blush at the scene. It's not everyday they see anyone putting their lips on a fifteen year old, but this was different. This was serious, and Ken was trying his best to save her, _"Come on Ruby breath!"_

Ken began pumping her chest and again and later placed his lips once more on her, this routine kept repeating and repeating. Team RWBY and JNPR were getting very worried that the little red wouldn't wake up, at this point Yang's tears were very visible as she was praying for dear Monty she would be okay. _"Please wake up, please wake, please wake up"_

Ken continued to give her CPR but he was getting just as worried as the rest of his teammates, Ruby wasn't responding and this wasn't good news. _"COME ON RUBY WORK WITH ME HERE"_

He placed his lips on her once more as he let out air for her to breath, but suddenly Ruby's eyes were slightly opening as she began to return back to conscious. _"What's going o-" _the last thing she saw was Ken's lips on her and immediately she had risen from the ground and began puking out the water that had been stuck inside her for a while. Ken back away a few inches and sighed in relief that it worked, Ruby was now coughing as the last of the water from her lungs had exited from her body. Yang immediately hugged her sister as she was happy her sister was back to her consciousness, "Ruby! Don't ever scare me like that ever again! You little red!"

"Yang...please...can't...breath"

"Yang I think your the one who's gonna end up killing her from suffocation" Ken said as he tried to get Yang to let go, "oh right sorry"

Goodwitch now stood at the center of the crowd as she kneeled down to check on Ruby, "Miss Rose are you okay? Anything broken or hurt?"

"No Professor, just a bit woozy"

"Very well, Mister Markes please accompany Miss Rose to the infirmary for check up"

"Yes ma'am"

"Wait I wanna go too, I'm her sister I want to go" Yang said as she tried to convince Goodwitch to go with Ruby, "Hmmmm Very well, the rest of the class will continue today's routine"

"Let's go Yang"

"Alright"

Ken picked up Ruby bridal style and began to walk towards the infirmary with the blondie.

* * *

Later Ruby was placed in a bed while being examined by a nurse as Ken and Yang waited by her side just to see if she was okay, "Alright Miss Rose, everything seems to be alright. Just make sure the next time you go swimming you don't do anything reckless" the nurse informed the young huntress.

"Yes ma'am"

Nurse bid farewell to Ruby and to both Yang and Ken as she left the room, Yang once again launched herself to Ruby hugging tightly in her arms not wanting to let her dear sister go. "Ruby don't ever worry me like that ever again"

Ken once again reminded the busty blonde to not squeeze her to death, honestly she is going to be the death of her sister instead of the water. "Yang please don't suffocate her, the nurse just checked on her and we might have to call her again if you keep squeezing her like that"

Yang without realizing the suffocation she's causing to her own dear sister let go "Oops sorry, didn't mean to go overboard"

Ruby inhaled a huge chunk of air to her lungs as she now turned to Ken while a visible blush had formed on her cheek, "I ahhhhh heard from the nurse that you performed CPR on me"

When Ruby was first informed that Ken was the one doing CPR on her, he wasn't present at the room. The nurse was informed by Goodwitcn through the nurse's scroll, he went out the room to inform Team RWBY or WY and JNPR that Ruby was doing okay, Ken shot her a smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "We're just happy your okay now Ruby, don't do these kind of things again"

Ruby was still blushing furiously as she avoid making eye contacting with Ken instead had her eyes on her legs, Despite being the perverted one of the group, Yang smiled at the scene between the two and pat her adorable sister on the head. "Thanks for saving my sister Ken, I don't know how I can repay you"

Ken returned the gesture and replied, "Just make sure she doesn't do anything like this again" Even Yang had her own blush forming on her face, not because of the slight affection she felt for Ken but because he was so nice and elegant. They may have met him recently but he had already made in impact towards them, she walked towards the soldier and gave him a kiss on the cheek of her gratitude. "That's for saving Ruby, aaaaaaaand for being such a cutie"

Ken was now the one blushing and looked away from the brawler's gaze, "Yaaaaang, I need a piggyback ride to the next class"

"Alright little sis, but we need to go back and get change"

"Fine" said Ruby playfully, "We better hurry tough, Professor Goodwitch's next class is starting soon"

As Ruby was being assisted on her feet, she looks at her sister with a grin making Yang look at her with a questioned look. She first kept grinning but then she pointed at Ken making her blonde sister finally remembering what she meant _"Oh damn right! The freaking bet! I lost it"_

* * *

As Professor's class was nearing it's end, the two teams RWBY, JNPR and KR were sitting together in a row as they had just finished watching a match between two combatants clashing for the win. Goodwitch stood by the center of the arena as she announced the next battle, "A wonderful display the two students gave, now for the next match Miss Schnee will be the next opponent to battle...hmmm" she looked around the crowd as to find a perfect opponent for Weiss, "Ahhhh Miss DeLaise, you'll be the perfect combatant for Miss Schnee. Please step forward"

The two student looked at each as Weiss simply humph at Rosa, while Rosa formed a grin on her face as they both stepped into the arena and prepare themselves. "If you're ready then the match will begin in thirty minutes, keep your eyes on your monitor and remember to watch when the other reaches the red bar"

"Yes Professor" they said in unison.

"Ready to eat dust Weiss" Rosa tried to give at least a few mocking words to get her opponent worked up, it was one of her strategies she used during her days as a mercenary but it seemed it wasn't working on Weiss. "As If, you'll be tasting the tip of my blade"

Rosa now equip her weapon Violet Stinger while Weiss took her stance with Myrtenaster on her hand, the two glared each other like predators as the count down came to it's final. "Ready? Begin!"

* * *

**_(Insert, Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma IIlya Ost : Emiya IIlya Theme, Here)_**

* * *

The two dashed at break neck speed as both weapons collided with one another, both trying to push back the other for dominates. Weiss immediately used Semblance to increase the force of her foot hold and launch herself further towards Rosa, she tries to repel this but the force of Myrtenaster was too strong and was force backwards of the arena. Rosa flips back in place in midair and went rushing again towards Weiss, she copies Ken's signature technique by positioning Violet Stinger in a reversed grip and began spinning towards the heiress. Apparently it was working so she increased the speed of her spin and continued circling at Weiss, the heiress had no choice but to use her semblance to deflect her attack and summoned a blue glyph to block her barrage.

_"Copy cat"_ Ken thought grinning.

Rosa was pushed back a bit from her glyph and rushed again but changed Violet Stinger in her gun form, she began shooting Weiss with her pump action shotgun to catch her of guard but all her bullets were being deflected with the help of Weiss 's blue glyph. She tried to move in towards the side changing Violet Stinger in its melee mode to at least land a few hits on her, but still Weiss had the upper hand and jumped up high in the air using her glyph, then she used her glyph once again in mid air to launch herself back towards the ground at Rosa. "Take this!"

She position Myrtenaster straight at her with the tip of the blade at the ground, Rosa narrowly dodges her attack but she got away with a few hits since Weiss landed on the ground and used Myrtenaster's ice dust to create small pillars of ice. Rosa spared no time as her aura gauge had dropped just a bit and rushed once towards Weiss with one plan in mind, "Don't you get it, rushing me won't help" Weiss spoke.

"You'll never know if you don't try!"

This time Weiss allowed the ex-mercenary to get close and watched as she swung towards her at her sides, she easily blocks this and swings her rapier towards Rosa. Rosa jumps at the air which Weiss easily anticipates, but what she didn't anticipate was the fact that she felt the slash from behind as her aura gauge dropped into it's yellow bar. The attack was powerful and painful, if her aura didn't protect her then she would have most likely gotten another scar on the back. She looked behind her to find Rosa had already been behind her and began slashing her in many sorts of directions, Weiss didn't process what was happening fast enough and so back away with a few scratches. Her gauge still in the yellow zone she looked at Rosa with a puzzled look trying to figure out how she got her from behind, "_How did she get behind me? She was at the air a minute ago and the next she's behind m-"_ her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her team cheering her on.

_Ruby : Go Weiss! _

_Yang : Come on kick her butt!_

_Jaune : Go Weiss you can do this!_

_Nora : Break her legs!_

_"They are not helping, they're just making my distraction worst"_ she continued to look at Rosa and she began slowly walking towards her, "What's wrong Weiss, can't keep up?"

"Don't mock me you imbeeeecile?" Weiss couldn't understand what was happening as she saw Rosa began walking towards the air like it was a staircase, she then descended down towards the ground and hurled herself towards Weiss. _"What?!"_

Ruby and the rest of her teammates looked at the interesting scene as they had just saw Rosa floating in the air, "How does she do that?" She asked loudly.

Ken was sitting next to her so he began explaining in his loud voice so the rest could hear, "Her Semblance is flight, she can fly and float in mid air as she pleases. This gives her lots of advantages since she can literally attack in any direction"

All very useful but Blake had something to say to back up Weiss's own ability, "Weiss can kinda do that, with her glyphs she can use them as platform to catch her opponent of guard. Plus she can use them in variants of ways"

"Hmmm let's just see the resulting battle then"

Weiss and Rosa slashed and clashed as both blades repelled each other with each hit they send, none was able to land any hit but both combatants were now on the yellow bar as their gauge had slowly started decreasing from exhaustion. _"All though Weiss may very well win this match, Rosa may be able to win this only by luck. She better think of something fast or she'll loss this one"_

Rosa now took flight in the air and began hurling herself at Weiss with slashes, she came flying towards her from the sides and above just to get her to lower her guard. Weiss was in the same position since facing her like this wasn't exactly easy, she used her glyph to jump in the air and used Myrtenaster's ice dust to form a gigantic sword and hurled it at Rosa. She saw this coming but didn't have enough time to dodge the attack, she quickly changes Violet Stinger into it's shotgun form and shot directly at Weiss before being send towards the ground with her aura gauge now on red, Weiss was also hit directly with Rosa's gun and fell down from the air and laid on the ground with her aura gauge being at red as well.

* * *

**_(End Epic Music)_**

* * *

Both combatants got up from the floor and glared a each other, wanting to take the victory they took their stance once more. Goodwitch began walking towards the arena as she announces the end of the match, "both students now have reached the red bar of their aura gauge, this match is a dra-"

She was cur off as both Rosa and Weiss once again rushed at each other with the last remaining aura they had, "Stop this, the match is over!"

Both students were to fixated at each that all words from the crowd and Goodwitch couldn't reach them anymore, "Guys stop the match is over!" Ruby yelled.

"We've got to stop them" Yang summoned Ember Celica as she started running towards the arena followed by Ruby with Crescent Rose, Blake with Gambol Shroud and team JNPR by their side. Goodwitch as well was moving her way towards the two but Ken's speed had pass all of them and appeared right in the center of the arena between Rosa and Weiss, _"Oh no"_ Rosa thought.

_"Damn I can't stop"_ Weiss thought the same as both weapons were now about to approach the young soldier, Ken quickly uses his hand to catch Violet Stinger while the other blocks Myrtenaster, he was able to catch Rosa's weapon with only minor flaws as his arm felt the force of her swing but on the other side. Ken's left arm was pierced by Myrtenaster as Weiss couldn't control her attack and its pattern, He silently growled in pain as his arm began dripping blood. The blade had penetrated right through his left arm leaving a very devastated and worried Weiss Schnee now sitting on the ground clutching her combat skirt, team RWBY, JNPR and Goodwitch arrive just in time to witness the scene and now came to Ken's aid. "Oh my goodness Ken are you okay?" Pyrrha asked worried.

"Well obviously he's not, he's got a sword stuck on his arm" Yang informed loudly. Goodwitch now approach Ken as he clutch his left arm in pain, "This must be treated immediately"

"No"

"No? Mister Markes you're hurt, you myst treat the wound now"

"No really I'll be fine...look"

He then pulled out the blade from his arm and minutes later it began to heal itself like it never happened, yes his left sleeve was ripped but still his arm was as new as ever. "How did you?" Rosa asked looking at Ken's arm. He gave her no answer and simply winked at her which she immediately gets, later Goodwitch as well was informed as Rosa, both remembering him being a half grimm. _"I shouldn't let my wounds heal like this in public, ill be hard to explain"_

Both Teams still had worried looks so Ken decided to approach Weiss who was sitting on the ground still clutching her skirt with tears dripping down her eyes, as much as they were all worried about him, he was more worried about Weiss then he is about himself. He kneeled down to face the heiress and spoke softly, "Weiss, it's okay I'm fine. Look my arm is all better, I know you didn't mean it"

He show the white heiress his left arm she apparently had pierced and placed it closed to her cheeks, "I'm...I'm...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" she kept repeating.

Ken placed his hand on her head while she still kept his arm close to her cheeks still crying, he then pulled his forehead towards his own and softly spoke to her to calm her down. "No more crying, an heiress like you should never be seen with tears. It ruins the beauty of a strong individual"

Somehow it actually worked, her cries slowly became sniffs and later what was left is just red eyes and red cheeks, Ken couldn't help but smile at her adorableness and finally discarded himself from her. He looked behind to his team to find everyone grinning except Ruby, Yang and Rosa, he then looked back at Weiss and offered her a hand. Weiss looked up at the young soldier and saw the majestic smile he had been giving everyone for the past days, her cheeks began to feel hot and she quickly accepts the offer and went grab her weapon. "I'll...I'll be going now" she announces.

She then began pacing towards the exit leaving the teams puzzled and weirded out, Goodwitch was about to call out for her but Ken had stopped her before she could speak. "Leave her, a person needs time to recover from situations like this"

The class was dismiss early that late afternoon and Team RWBY immediately went towards their dorm to find and comfort the white heiress, Ken was left with Goodwitch as all students were no longer present. "These students aren't so different from my own squad"

"And why is that?" Glynda asks.

"Well their just as stubborn and naive but skilled and talent like most people"

"You're very bold to say such statements"

"But they're true"

* * *

That night Ken was sitting on a nearby balcony letting his thought roam free while letting the breezing air sour through his hair, today surely was a very interesting day if I do say so myself. _"Tommorow is the day they arrive, what ever happened is probably big since they're coming here towards Beacon to-"_

"Ken"

Ken turned to look at the voice who called for him, he found none other then Weiss Schnee standing by the entrance of the balcony with her arms close by her chest and expression being slightly upset. "Weiss? What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

She lightly nodded her head as she approached him, she took a seat close to him as he sat on the edge of the balcony. "You're going to fall" she changed her tone a bit to inform him the danger of falling from heights. Ken chuckles as he look at her, "Don't worry about me, now tell me what's bothering you?"

Weiss hesitated for a bit before answering, "Did you really mean it? Me being a beauty?"

"Of-of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Weiss now lightly blushing and turned away from him, "Don't get any wrong ideas!"

Ken held his hand in defense as he answered, "Yes yes of course, is this what's bothering you though?"

Weiss didn't know how to say this properly, she said it before at the arena but now it felt different. Saying it to someone like Ken was too difficult to otter out, especially as kind and gentle as Ken. "I'm...I'm..._I'm..Come on Weiss say it_...I'm sorry"

"Really, Weiss I forgive you. You don't have to-"

"Let me finish you dunce!"

"Okay okay"

She inhaled as she now began her speech she had put together, "I'm sorry for hurting you earlier, I'm sorry for all the other things I've done like calling you names, and I'm sorry for judging you thinking you weren't worthy to just pick people from places like the street. Obviously you picked Rosa because she posses skills that would be beneficial to your team and her career, and also-"

She once again inhaled one last time to finish her apology, "I'm sorry for miss judging you thinking you were another lucky person to come to Beacon, guess I was wrong about you this whole time"

Tears formed down her eyes once more as she couldn't help but feel emotional for the accident she caused, but Ken was a very forgiving person so he chose to hug the young heiress while stroking her hair like a child. "It's okay, just don't be so reckless next time. Okay?"

Usually Weiss would not let anyone do this to her but right now she didn't care and returned the hug the young soldier had offered, she lightly nodded her head to answer him and stayed like this for about a minute. Later she let go the of him to finally gather her tears and thanked him, "Thank you Ken, not many people are forgiving like you"

"Well you're just not looking at the right places, you should go to sleep. It's getting late"

"You should too"

"I think I'll stay here a bit longer"

Weiss began walking towards the direction of her dorm but not bother telling Ken one last comment, "We need more people like you Ken, the world needs more forgiving people" just like that she had already began walking towards her dorm.

Ken made sure she was away from ear shot before mumbling to himself quietly, "If you knew who I truly was, then you would have said the opposite"

Ken gazed at the night stars as his thoughts went back to his squad, _"Tommorow is the day they come, the Vytal festival is just a couple of more days away from now, and I'm still looking for the last member to form my team. Wade is most likely going to arrive with the rest my squad and father would be there as well, geez I really hope my father doesn't make those dramatic entrances again"_

_"I guess until then, I'll have to expect the unexpected" _

* * *

**Common : Hope you guys enjoy this cause this was something I've been planning for a while, I am really looking forward to the next chapter cause interesting things will be happening there.**

**Ken : How exciting _(sarcastic)_**

**Common : You know the story had been getting lots of love, that I've even thinking about writing an alternative timeline. Instead of you being the protagonist you become the antagonist instead.**

**Ken : What?! **

**Blake : Sounds interesting**

**Ken : No it's not **

**Yang : Sounds pretty good to me**

**Ken : Guys?!**

**Common : Ahaha well it is interesting.**

**Ken : You sometimes are a very bad person you know.**

**Common : Thank you, anyway guys I've decided to leave the harem since many of you choice to keep it, i won't be including Goodwitch and Ruby for reasons you already know. I've been having a really hard time writing this chapters for you so please bare with me if its a day late or something. Also yes i like the opinion 'monkiepawn' told me on the reviews. As Well mister 'TheMao17' for his view on the story i totally agree with you too but anyway we will be doing the outro now**

**Ken : Common would appreciate it if you left a review for this chapter, It shows the support you have for the story and don't worry cause he'll accept anyone's comment even bad ones.**

**Weiss : If you like the story then feel free to click either the follow or favorite button, or both i don't know.**

**Blake: if you have any message you want to send him then go and PM him and he'll happily read through them.**

**Jaune : if you have any ideas for an Oc the go ahead and fill the registration below this chapter, remember we are not only looking for Male Ocs but female Ocs too so go ahead and fill them if you want. I'll be more interesting if the Oc or their past had anything to do with Ken. You'll never know your Oc might actually end up on this story.**

**Ken : Also who do you think should end up with me? Leave at the reviews or PM me. Check.**

**Common : One more thing before i leave, i was reading an author's message from Viper's Glare and it really pained me to hear that haters actually pushed him far to tell him to even kill him self! Seriously people, if any of you are like that out there please don't make someone else's life miserable just because they write amazing stories. People like them had gotten so low to tell other through the freaking internet to kill themselves. How about you just shut the fuck up and sit down, for those who support this guy or girl please support this his/her story cause it's really good. I encourage you my fellow readers to give him your support and if you haven't read his story...then go and read it it's freaking good! I can honestly say his story and writing is very much better then my own. Anyway until then.**

**Unison : See ya laters!**

**Ken : Geez creator calm down, you look like you're about to explode.**

**Common : Sorry just had to let that out, honestly these kind of people ar-**

**Yang : COMMON! What did you say about Ruby being in a harem!**

**Common : Ohhhhh crap.**

_(Next Chapter Below Registration)_

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Next Time : Chapter 11 : The Royal Guardians_


	11. Chapter 11 : Royal Guardians

The Apex Predator

* * *

**Common : Hello guys I am back, sorry for the long delay but I'm finally back.**

**Ken : My goodness it's about time cause I have been waiting all week for this.**

**Common : Umm you do know you mostly hang out inside my imagination right?**

**Ken : Still, by the way have you seen how the story has been progressing?**

**Common : Yes of course, Guys we just hit over 7300 views! My gosh that's amazing. I'm really sorry I have been lacking on doing chapters but it's because many good thing have happen to me recently its what I've bean focusing on. I finished my internship, hit over 7300 views on my story and Passed the year! That's right guys I'm going to college! It's just amazing guys plus my vacation has already start since yesterday so now I have so much time to work on this story so expect more chapters to come!"**

**Jaune : Dude calm down, congrats but calm down.**

**Common : Jaune, as a fictional character. You don't really understand much about these things, don't worry too much about it.**

**Jaune : Alright alright no need to be rude.**

**Ruby : besides everyone has been wanting to read this chapter so best we give it to them now.**

**Common : Alright then I'll start since in so damn happy.**

**Disclaimer****/Common : I do not own the RWBY series, RWBY is currently owned by Roosterteeth. The only things i own here in this story ate my Ocs.**

**Ken : Without further a do, Enjo-**

**Common : ENJOYYYYYY!**

* * *

Chapter 11 : The Royal Guardians

It was early afternoon and Ken was currently working on his A.I. he had been wanting a personal A.I. since he became a captain, having one would be really useful for task he wants done and when in missions it would most definitely be beneficial. Rosa was at the cafeteria with team RWBY and JNPR right now, he decided to stay and work on his A.I. Of course she would bring breakfast for him but he felt it wasn't necessary, still she she offered to do so and he eventually gave in and accept her kind offer.

He held the device observing it attentively, making sure there were no defects before he were to activate it. "Okay, here goes nothing", the device was a small chip he had been working on for quite sometime. He made the chip to be universal so it would fit in all communication device, with one deep breath he inserted the chip on his scroll and activated the program as it began to load.

He watched as the loading screen go from thirty percent to fifty as he patiently waited for it to finish, the screen merely had a loading bar with the name of the program on top of the page reading 'Loading Artificial Intelligent'. Just as the loading bar was at one hundred percent, Ken heard the program began to speak as it activated. "_Scroll model 'MD723E/A', loading Artificial program to device. Codename 'Zina'"_

"Looks like it's working fine, now time to set up Zina" he then began to scroll on his tablet as to set his personal preference. Everything appeared on the green light as he now pressed the button to awaken his personal A.I.

A 3-D female model A.I now stood at the top on his screen as soon as he activated the system, the female A.I. appeared completely blue, with long hair and was only able to cover herself with pixelated shirt and shorts. Not that Ken model her to be like that for his own guilty pleasure but it was because it was the only model he knew to make her. Putting clothes on an A.I. would require to learn complicated coding and Ken knew only the easy codes for his artificial intelligent. Some had human models while some had faunus types, there were even some had human size A.I. but most had models like Ken's, a miniature model that stood on his screen and can revert back inside his scroll into 2-D mode, the blue mini looked at the young soldier and gave him a friendly wave with the biggest smile on her face. "_Hello, my name is Zina. A.I. model 9351151514, how may I be of use master"_

"Hello Zina, my name is Ken Markes"

_"I have already scanned your scroll and identity, my eyes have scanners and can scan any life form's face for their identification"_

"Ummm I know, i made you like that"

_"You are Ken Markes, captain of squad thirteen of the mistral military special forces organization 'Royal Guardians'. You current occupation however is huntsmen in training in Beacon academy, you're the adopted son of the high ranked soldier and chief of the Royal Guardians. Colonel David Markes, you are a hybrid of human and gri-"_

"Okay that's enough Zina, let's see if all system is check"

_"Affirmative master"_

It didn't took Ken long to double check if everything was okay, just the simple data check, system synchronize, security check, etc. "Okay every seems to be running fine, alright Zina. Let's try a few test runs" Ken placed the scroll by his lap as Zina nodded determinely. _"Yes master"_

"Okay, call Rosa for me"

_"Calling Miss DeLaise"_

Beeping noise of his scroll began to echo throughout the room, seconds later Rosa's voice was heard through the tablet. "_Hello, Ken? What's up?"_ From the sound of her voice, it was obvious she still had food stuffed on her mouth. "Hey, yeah it's me. I just wanted to check some things, don't mind me"

_"Oh okay, did you finish with what you were working on?"_ Said Rosa as she continued to stuff more food on her mouth. "Yeah I'll make sure to introduce to you to her later"

_"Wait, it's a her-"_ Ken immediately ended to call as she was about to question him, Zina appeared back on the top of his tablet _"Master? Why not show me to her during the call, I would have shown myself through her scroll"_

It was one way to do it but Ken wanted the two to meet properly, "Yeah but it's better in person"

_"Copy that master"_

Just as he was about to stand, he froze where he sat as he heard a loud roar coming from the landing port of the academy, "What was that?"

Immediately Zina went to work as she began to use her skill as a personal A.I. And hacked into the school's security cameras to check where exactly the sound was coming from, she successfully hacks in and turn the nearby cameras to look for the source, _"Master, it appears a large grimm has infiltrated Beacon defenses"_

Ken looked at the screen and saw exactly what Zina told him, the grimm was large but familiar to him. "How did a grimm breach the academy so easily?"

_"In my analyses, it appears the grimm is a-"_

"Sentinel" Ken knew very well what this grimm was, it was the type of grimm he mostly encounters during his missions. This grimm was dangerous, no normal huntsmen could take it down alone, about three or more could take down at least one, if anyone were to encage this grimm then they would most likely end up eaten or killed. Either way he just needed to get there as soon as possible, _"I've got to get there fast"_

Ken dashed out of his room already in his combat outfit, he didn't want to waste anymore time so he used his semblance to quickly dash through the crowd. _"I hope I'm not too late"_

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was currently working on her dear sister's homework, honestly she didn't really care. The accident with Ruby drowning had made her realize how fragile her sister and leader can be. She always thought of her as a cute talented little girl but even a girl like her has their limits to the outside world, Weiss was doing her own homework as well while Blake sat on her own bed enjoying her free time reading as usual. Ruby sat on a chair eating a hand full of cookies, despite being cute she still left a mess on the floor with every bite she took on each cookies. "Ruby please don't leave the room in such a mess, clean this up" Weiss said pointing with her pencil towards the little red.

"Soowy Weeis _(Sorry Weiss)_" she said with her mouth still full of cookies, "Ruby please don't talk with your mouth full" said Blake still on eyes on her book.

"I can't believe this is so much, why of all the weeks does this week had to be the week when we had to buried in homework" Yang complaint, she never did like homework, Yang only did homework when the days are closing in. It was one of her flaws which she was proud of, but now laying on her bed with stacks of homework around her, but still she didn't regret it.

"As much as this is boring, I'd really kill for some action right now" Yang continued to complain as she let her head fall on the paper beneath her. "Yang stop complaining, this is due to tommorow and it was your idea in the first place anyway" said Weiss.

"Well it's not like I-" Yang was cut from her sentence when a sudden roar was heard from the halls, it sounded more like a shriek then roar but almost demonic and dark. "What was that?!" Blake yelled.

Weiss raised herself from her bed and began putting her combat skirt on to observe the source of the sound "I don't know but it seems it came from outside"

"Finally some action!" Yelled Yang as she as well began changing into her outfit, sooner or later the entire team of RWBY had changed into their clothes. "Team RWBY! Onwards to danger" yelled Ruby while raising her finger pointing at the distance.

* * *

As Ken had swiftly maneuvered through the crowd, he finally made it to the front of the academy and was now heading towards the landing port. As he was finally outside he took notice of the students running for dear life while others ran towards his direction, even some nearby stood their ground to defend the academy. Ken yelled out to them as he tried his very best to evacuate the others "Get out of here! It's not safe! Get as far as you can from this place"

"No way, we're huntsmen. We fight or die!"

"Yeah fight or die!"

"Don't retreat!"

"Attack!"

"Defend the academy!"

_"Fools they don't know what their up against"_ Ken thought as he watched the other student rushed towards the beast, he used his speed to catch the other students rushing towards their death and was thankfully able to stop the majority of them. The others were badly injured and laid limp on the floor, some were still conscious but was unable to move from fear of being killed or heavily wounded. "Just grab the others, I'll buy you all some time to retreat" Ken instructed the students, he then equipped Bon Fortuna on his hands and rushed towards the grimm.

"Your crazy!"

"We can't let him fight on his own"

"Let's just do what he says for now"

The other students began helping the others limping on the floor, there weren't many but minutes later they began retreating back to the inside of the building with most carrying students with them. The grimm before them was fifteen meters large, it appeared to have the body of a human but many changes was obvious to it's features. It had complete white skin with large claws on his hands and feet, bone spikes were sticking out from it's back, it had two large tails with half of it being completely red. What made it more terrifying was the grimm's mask it had on its face like any other grimm had, it's fangs were sticking out from it's mouth and lastly large horns made a pattern look as if it was demonic. Of course the last thing about the grimm was it may resemble the human body just a tad bit but it only stood on its hands and feet like most grimms and animals, it not only did it had two arms like a human body but rather four. The extra pair of arms was located on the shoulder above the arms of the grimm, and the extra pair didn't have white paled skin but rather it was completely black. It was definitely bigger then a goliath, way bigger in fact and more dangerous.

It takes a very high skilled huntsmen or huntress to take these kind of grimm down, and Ken was no different. But he couldn't underestimate these monsters, some cases shown that these grimm had intelligence but most didn't, he may be strong but he still needed a plan to take it down. He shouldn't just attack carelessly, just as he was about to attack he noticed one student still laying on the floor near the grimm, the sentinel took notice of this quickly and reached for the unconscious student ready to devour her. _"Damn it I got to stop it"_

Ken uses his semblance to get closer to the student and grabbed her close, meanwhile team RWBY had just arrive at the scene and made it just in time to witness what was happening along side JNPR by their side. "What's happening?!" Ruby questioned.

"A grimm had infiltrated beacon defenses and now Ken is out there alone fighting it" Pyrrha informed, JNPR had been there the whole time to see the situation beginning to get out of hand. "He's out there?! Why didn't you go with him!" Yang yelled while holding Jaune by the collar of his shirt lifting him up.

Jaune being the guy he is was struggling from her hold and easily gave her the answers she was looking for, "He told us to stay back, he said to everyone to not encage this grimm"

"Is he crazy? Is he trying to get himself killed?!" Weiss said raising her voice while looking at the distance for her friend. "Has he lost his mind?! That's stupid" Blake said.

"No...it's smart"

"Huh?" Said team RWBY in unison, they looked at the person behind them to see none other then Rosa walking towards them and towards the window over looking the landing port where Ken was. "What are you taking about, Ken is out there and he needs help" said Weiss urgently.

"You guys have no idea what you're up against, that grimm out there is a sentinel" Rosa said pointing at the monster in the distance.

Ruby and Jaune scratches the top of their head with a single finger with a puzzled look, "Sentinel?"

Rosa signed as she looked at her leader out where the grimm was, "A sentinel is a high class grimm that absolutely can not be taken down alone or with trainee huntsmen or huntress, students like us can't take down a grimm like that"

"What makes Ken any different?" Ren asks as Rosa continues, "Ken has experience taking down these types alone, I've seen him in the past take those babies out no problem. All though that doesn't mean it makes him unbeatable, if there are a group of sentinels then Ken might not be able to handle it by himself"

"That still doesn't mean we just stand here and do nothing" said Ruby raising her voice, it didn't matter to her if Ken had experience. What she sees is a friend in need for help and she is willing to give it, she didn't want to risk to lose a friend, especially one that saved her not to long ago. "We need to help in anyway we can, I think it's best to move in two pairs on each side to catch it off guard and maybe we'll-"

Rosa interrupts Ruby's plans and tells her one last information they all needed to know, "Ruby, what makes sentinels high class and dangerous is because they devour humans and faunus. Unlike most grimms attack humans and faunus because they choose to, sentinels need to. They devour other grimms too but in most cases it's human and faunus they eat, which might be the case why it's here.

The two teams were left in silence as they can do nothing more but pray for dear monty Ken Markes would survive this disaster, Rosa herself didn't like the idea but it was the only way for them to make sure everyone was safe. It was best to leave it to Ken, they only hoped he knew what he was doing.

Ken grabbed hold of the unconscious female student by his arms and quickly uses his speed to dash out of the sentinel's attack, but somehow he was too slow to react and he was left to see the hand coming down on him with great force. He was too slow for it to dodge so he enters the first stage of his grimm to block his attack, his eyes quickly changes to black and red and raises his arm to summon the bones from his arm to create a barrier between them to block its attack.

Team RWBY, JNPR and Rosa saw this happening and screamed to Ken to retreat trying desperately to help him. "Ken get out of their!" Ruby screamed.

"We gotta stop it!"

"Ken!"

The others began to move towards the grimm not caring whether they get devoured or killed, all rushed only to save their friend. Ken could only do was defend himself using the stage one of his grimm, but even that was too slow to summon. _"Crap, I can't create a shield. It won't make it in time"_

"Ken nooo!"

Ken closes his eyes and clenches the student he saved by his arms and waited for the sentinel to crush them flat with it's hand, he knew very well this was going to happen. He rushed in knowing very well the risk of losing his own life was high, but he did it anyway to save a person he didn't know in person. His body just moved on his own, guess this was payback for the humans and faunus he eaten in the past.

He continued to close his eyes but was finding odd that the grimm's attack took long, it was almost as if it stopped. He opened his eyes to see what was going on and found a figure standing before him with a large sword by his head and stopped the sentinel's hand with his weapon with one arm, the man wore a tight sleeveless grey shirt with black pants with a belt with pouches, the belt had a crown symbol on its center. He wore dark brown gloves and wore boots, the man appeared very built and large, his hair was as long reaching his ears and had scars throughout his body, not only that but he looked like he had the same cloak as Ken with the Royal Guardians symbol on his back. Team RWBY and JNPR stopped their tracks as they saw the new stranger stopping the grimm's attack just in time to save their friend, they signed in relief but still kept their focus of the grimm. They weren't too far from him now, they were just about in ear shot to hear what the man said to Ken. "Really how could you get yourself in a such situation like this, are you really my son?"

"Fa-father"

The man appeared before him was David Markes, father of Ken and mentor. He held the sentinel's hand by his sword using only a single arm, with his built muscles he appeared to have no struggle holding the grimm like that. "Father? Is that Ken's dad?" Blake asked.

David now slashes the sentinel's arm off of his large sword and away from himself, he then turns to face the grimm and informs Ken. "Go and make sure everyone is safe, do not encage until further orders, understood?"

"R-roger"

Ken then began running back with the student by his arms and informed the others to retreat, "Hurry get out of here, my father has this under control"

"Are you sure, you were almost crush back there" said Yang.

"Yes don't worry about him, he'll be fine for sure" while Ken was running he let his thoughts roam free, he was deep in thought about the earlier situation. The risk of him dying back their were not to high but the girl he held was very much higher, _"I almost got this girl killed back there, I've got to keep my focus or els I'll end up letting..."_

He didn't want to finish that thought so he ignored it and went back to running towards the buildings, David now facing the grimm before him now stood in his stance while he waited for the beast to attack. Despite being a large man, his sword appeared very enormous and appeared impossible to hold, it was approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. David must had to posses such great strength to hold such a weapon.

Suddenly beowolves and ursas began to creep behind the sentinel and went rushing towards the other students at the building, David ran back towards ahead of the grimms and block their path standing in front of them. "Going somewhere?" His voice was deep and mature, it was to be expected from an adult.

* * *

**_(Insert, Bleach Ost : Number One, Here)_**

* * *

The beowolves and ursas spread around the warrior while he planted his sword on the ground, he then held his arms up and stood on his combat stance. Just then a grimm came running towards him to claw at his chest, David wasn't as fast as Ken but he was much more stronger. He catches the beowolves arm and lands and heavy right hook on its face making him lose its head and die instantly on the spot. More beowolves came towards him but he easily dodges each one trying to claw him and punches another right though its chest and throws the grimm off, he then grabs the other two beowolves and bumps them at each other on the head and throws them away as well. This time two ursas came running at him but David was faster and punches the grimm on it's stomach, ribs and head to finish the creature off. He then turns to the next and grabs the ursa's head and plants it hard on the solid ground and crushing it's head, David now calmly walks towards his sword and raises it from the ground and places it on his shoulder.

About a few more grimms were left and he wanted to end this quickly, "Oh there's more? Well then I'll just finish you guys off"

All of the remaining grimm rushed him one together and prepared their claws to slash him into bits, David smirks and quickly slashes his sword on the side and kills the majority of the creatures of the dark. He then swings again and kills about three remaining ursas, he then looks at his front and sees one last beowolf standing. He holds his sword by the top of his head while it spins around his hands and uses the momentum of the circling speed and slashes the grimm in half, knowing very well no more grimm was present except the sentinel, he places his sword by the ground and makes a small crater and a loud toud noise from impact. The sentinel looks at David with eyes like predator and yells out a shriek like demonic roar, David merely raises a brow and walks towards the creature. "Oh right, I forgot about you. Let's end this"

The blade of David's sword now suddenly opens and began to charge blue lightning around the weapon, it look like it work almost the same as Ken's but only it was blue and not yellow. David then uses his speed and ran towards grimm and appeared right in front of sentinel, his charged weapon now ready to kill began to shine brightly while David yelled out. **_"Aura Slash!"_**

The swing was powerful and devastating, slash on the grimm left a bright blue trail where David swung and easily kills the large grimm. It was so powerful the trail actually cut the sentinel in half and it fell to the ground lifeless in two while David walked away back towards his son. He then looks beneath his feet to find a limping beowolf trying desperately to escape the area, but he stops the creature and plants his foot firmly on its head and crashes it like a melon.

* * *

**_(End Epic Music)_**

* * *

The group watches as David calmly walks back with his enormous sword on his shoulder, team RWBY, JNPR and Rosa were astonished when they watched him fight against those monsters. He was powerful and strong, he may be a bit slower but he makes this up with his strength. "How does he hold that sword like that?" Jaune asked.

"My father's semblance is strength, he can take more punishment then anyone can handle without breaking a sweat. He can even make his skin hard as steel" Ken explained, his father was one of those people he can never beat. Even with Bon Fortuna's sharp blades can never pierce his skin, "Is that the reason he can hold that gigantic sword?" Pyrrha asked while they watch David walking closer.

"Yes and no, right now he isn't using his semblance. His strength alone can lift his weapon and wield it, he only uses his semblance to swing faster and use his weapon easier. His weapon's name is 'Annihilation'" said Ken.

"Incredible" Ren whispers to himself.

"Seems the battle is over" Weiss said as she began to walk back to their dorms, "Wait no it's not" Ken suddenly informs everyone.

Somehow the battle wasn't over, another sentinel suddenly appeared behind the dead grimm's evaporating body and let out a roar making it's presents know. It appeared a bit smaller then the fifteen meter class but it still prove to be deadly, Ken screamed out to his father as it began to dashed towards his direction. "Father look out!"

David turns behind as the sentinel came closer to his path, all though danger was coming his way, he didn't move one inch but looked as if he was waiting for something.

Suddenly two soldiers appeared from the sky and slashed the sentinel's arm, they wore dark green cloaks with the Royal Guardians symbol like Ken. Then more of these soldiers appeared behind the grimm and slashes the beast on its back making it roar loudly in pain, the grimm stops it's tracks and then more of these soldiers with Royal Guardians cloak appeared from the grimm's side and began shooting the grimm with tazer bullets to stun the monster. The sentinel couldn't do anything but stay still and receive shocks from their rain of fire, Ken watches these soldiers stun the beast until five more soldiers appear in front of him. All with the same cloak, "Captain, long time no see"

"It's been a long time sir"

"You missed us captain?"

Ken faces the five mysteries soldier speaking to him while team RWBY, JNPR and Rosa stood still observing the situation. "Hmmmm you guys are bold as always" said Ken grinning with arms folded.

He then straighten his back and kept his arms crossed, "Guardians! Line up!"

Immediately the five soldiers stood in line, three on the left and two on the right. They stood in silence while Ken walked between the two groups, "Let's give them hell, formation **B**! Understood?!" Ken yelled.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison, Ken raised his voice once more as he equipped Bon Fortuna. "Guardians! Encage!

* * *

**_(Insert, Kill La Kill Ost : Before My Is Body Dry, here)_**

* * *

The five soldiers along side Ken began to rush towards the sentinel while the other guardian soldiers ceasefire and back away for the six guardians to move in. The first two guardians summoned their weapons which the first wielded a sword similar to Jaune's only the blade was longer, the second wielded twin Sai-s. Both tried to go around the sentinel but was about to get cut off by the hand of the grim, thankfully the third and fourth guardians stepped in and slashes the sentinel's hand and backs it away from the soldiers. The third guardian wielded a katana while the fourth wielded gauntlets with claws _(similar to wolverine claws)_, both third and fourth guardians jumped towards the stomach of the sentinel and land a clean deep cut on the grimm's gut.

The fifth guardian and Ken then climbs up towards the sentinel's arm and lands a slash on its neck, the fifth guardian wielded a long handled dane axe. Meanwhile the first and the second guardian climbs up from the back of the sentinel and slashes their weapons close between the shoulder and neck area, they then jump off from the grimm while the third and fourth guardians strikes the hands and feet of the beast.

The grimm let's out a shriek once more while it tries counter by waving it's arms around to try and catch the soldiers, Ken was able to wrap his steel wires on the sentinel's neck from his earlier attack, so he then pulls the wires hard and bring the beast's head down closer to solid ground. The other guardians quickly encages by slashing the grimm's face multiple times before backing away, Ken quickly uses his speed and maneuvers around the sentinel to trap it with his steel wires and secure it in place. He covers the sentinel almost completely with wires, using knives to keep it in place on the floor the grimm struggles through the treads. Some began to loosen but most stayed strong, its hands and feet were bound and its chest were stacked with wires. Ken had definitely ran out of wires, he checks his arm guards to see if any wires were left but to his expectation, there was nothing left. He then walks to his fellow guardians and orders "This won't hold him long, we'll end this by executing formation D. Keep focus and make sure your partner stay by your side, am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" The they said in unison once more, the third guardian then steps in and speaks "Sir, the sentinel is beginning to break free"

"Then let's move, Guardians! Encage! Execute formation **D**! Go!"

"YES CAPTAIN!"

All six guardians began running towards the sentinel full speed while the grimm slightly breaks free now able to move its extra pair of arms and head. The grimm launches several large bones from it's body and hurls towards the group of soldiers, they easily dodges each one and begins to execute the formation. The first and second guardians jumps towards the sentinel's neck and slashes it's side, while the third and fourth guardians jumps towards the same direction and lands the same attack. While the fifth guardian and Ken jumps towards the pair of arms and jumps forwards hurling them selves towards the bottom of the neck, Ken begins to spin using his signature techniques while the fifth readies his dane axe and slashes the bottom of the sentinel's neck. As they finish their attack, the four guardians executes the final phase of the formation and slashes the side of the grimm's neck together making the head of the sentinel fall off.

All six guardians stand together while the sentinel falls to the ground, Ken activates the flammable steel wires and ignites the grimm in flames. They began to walk back while the lifeless grimm begins to evaporate with the flames still burning in the background, "Formation **D** is '**D**ecapitation'" Ken mumbles.

* * *

**_(End Epic Music)_**

* * *

Team RWBY, JNPR, Rosa and the other students of beacon watched in with amazement while David stood by the sidelines with his large sword still resting on his shoulders.

As the group neared the other students, Ken turns to the five guardians and crosses his arms. "I'm impressed, you guys haven't lost your touch"

The fourth guardian steps in and chuckles, "whatcha expect from us, the guardians never slack off"

"You guys better not or els it's back to 'Ken's boot camp' for you all"

The guardians frown while Ken merely smiles at his squad with gladness, meanwhile Ruby and the others run towards him. Ruby tackles Ken with a hug from behind, thankfully he keeps his balance and prevents them both from falling. "You were amazing back there! Who are these guys?" Ruby says still clinging on the young soldier.

"Ruby hey, this is my squad of the Royal Guardians" Ken presents them, the five guardians stood firmly while ten normal guardian soldiers disarms their rifles and stood close to the five. "The first guardian over there is Wade Broekman"

Wade Broekman wore a dark blue skintight heavy armored suit, he was mostly covered in armor ranging from, his arms, legs chest, crouch, back and stomach area with white bulletproof plates with it's design being not just a normal plate but also works as a holsters, except his back plated armor. His weapon hanged on his belt, being a katana on its sheath, it transforms into a flame thrower and can stream flames on the blade of the katana itself to cut and burn the victim's wound. His weapon's name was the _'Blazing Eclipse'_, he as well wore the traditional royal guardian cloak around his outfit. He also wasn't human but a faunus kind, his wolf ears being very much exposed on his hair visibly.

"The second guardian over there next to Wade is Misty Wellheim" Misty was oh so similar to Yang, with her attitude and fighting style being almost the same. The only differences were that she had grey hair and her gauntlets had claws which made her fighting style a bit altered from Yang's, she wore a short sleeveless black and white shirt that reveals her stomach with the top of her bosoms being slightly exposed. She had bruin shorts similar to Yang's but her shirt and short connected each other with a sling, the sling crosses each other to her exposed flat stomach which forms an X. Lastly she wears white greaves going downwards to her black boots, her weapon was gauntlets just like Yang's only they were grey and had claws and they wore more armored and shot repulsors blast instead of bullets. Its name was _'Ministes Fangs'_ she also wears the royal guardian cloak.

"The third over there is Sakura Hana" despite her name, she had short red hair with cat ears as she is a cat faunus. She wore a completely black skin tight suit just like Wade only she didn't have armor, she wore black heels matching her outfit and wore a belt with her weapon attached to it, they were twin Sai-s which transforms into dual pistols. It's name was _'Sinis Blossom'_, just like her teammates she also has the same cloak.

"Fourth is Martin Russel" Martin was the brains of the group, he thens to avoid battle but when ordered or pushed too far, he can be very destructive when fighting. He wore a white shirt and black pants with light armor similar to Jaune's only the plates wore grey, he wore brown boots and had short blonde hair and glasses like any other nerdy individual. His weapon was sheath behind his back attached to his sling around his torso, it was a sword which folds into a crossbow. He equipped foldable arrows with variants of types, but his most use was normal arrows and explosive bolts. It's name was _'Hestesfolgen'_, his guardian cloak hid his face trying his best not to attract too much attention, he never liked the crowd.

"Last but not least is Lars Huffman" Lars was the loner of the group, he didn't greet nor made eye contact with the little red or Ken's classmates. He had jet black long spiky hair and was the tallest of the group as well. Most being 5,6 or 7 but he was 6,2. He wore long sleeved brown shirt with black shorts and plated shin guards. He wore black combat boots and fingerless gloves and had a scar running down his left eye downwards reaching his cheek, his weapon was folded behind him which was a long handled dane axe. It transforms into a rifle and can also make it's handle shorter for throwing action, it's name was _'Thunderdrum'_. Yes yes of course he was the cloak around him too, for goodness sake yes everyone in the royal guardians has the cloak.

All of them being seventeen like him, they were all train very young as Ken in the military, all of them hand picked by David to create squad thirteen of the Royal Guardians Organization. Team RWBY and JNPR greets all of them with smiles and waves while they return the gesture except Martin, that was Ken's whole squad. Five young warriors and ten soldiers, not much but they definitely get the job done. David now stood by Ken's side as they see Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch emerge from the crowd and stood before them. "David Markes, Colonel of the Royal Patriots and Chief of the Royal Guardians Organization. It's an honor to meet you" Greeted Ozpin while offering a hand to David.

"Likewise, it's an honor to finally meet the headmaster of Beacon academy" said David as he shook Ozpin's hand.

"Royal Patriots?" Ken asks. "I'll explain later" whispered David to his son's ear and looked back at the two professors.

Goodwitch was lost in words, before her was a young and handsome man that appeared in his late 20s. He was very buff and muscular, he was tall and big, his hair was not as amazing as Ken but they were still long and slightly spiky. She couldn't help but feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, making her form a light blush as she continued to observe the strong barbarian. "And you must be the infamous Glynda Goodwitch"

She heard a voice call to her as she was lost in her thoughts a moment ago and came back to reality while trying her best to keep her composure. "Ummm-ahh, y-yes I'm Glynda Goodwitch. It's nice to meet you Ken Mar- I mean David Markes"

_"Weird? Glynda never stutters like that"_ Ken thought looking at his professor, "Sorry for the mess we made, it was kinda to be expected when that sentinel showed up" David says.

Ozpin holds up his hand and replies, "Oh it's noting to be worried about, please feel free to follow me. You all must be very tired from your long trip" Ozpin offers to them.

"Sure of course, why not" David answers while Ken walks back towards his friends as they begin to follow Ozpin to his office, Ken was about to reach his teammates until he felt a certain hand pull him back to his squad and was carried by David on his back with one hand. "Why do I need to come?" He asks

"Because we got important matters to discuss" David answers.

"Didn't you forget I'm a student"

"Didn't you forget you're a Captain, I know you hate meetings Ken but you need to know this"

"This better be important"

Meanwhile three pair of student from haven academy observed the soldiers from a distance, the girl with amber eyes had a grin on her face as she watches Ken with amusement. "Sooner or later, you'll be mine" she mumbles.

* * *

Later at Ozpin's office, the guardians sat on chairs while the other guardian soldiers stood back outside guarding their airship they arrived with. Ken stood at the center with David sitting across him with a mug on his hand. "Mistral Military renamed the army into the 'Royal Patriots?' But why?" Ken asked.

"They are trying to strengthen the power of the military, with Atlas now having the Atlestian Paladin and Knights. We kinda have nothing but the Royal Guardians when going to war with them, so we renamed and retrained our soldiers and so Royal Patriots was born" David explains while sipping on his mug.

"This is nonsense, it's like they want to go on war" Ken argues. "It's only for safety measures Ken, don't get so worked up. Besides there are bigger threats out there then getting hung up with atlas and mistral"

"And that is?" The young soldier asks in his serious tone keeping his eyes on his father.

"They call themselves Hybrids" Lars says keeping his head low.

"Hybrids?"

David took another sip of his mug as he continues, "They are a group of people who have been reported able to control grimms and been doing terrorist acts like the white fang"

"Why call themselves hybrids? Ken asks as he sat back to his chair, "No one knows, we never saw their faces. They left marks of their names on each crime they do, if this threat starts to get out of hand then the white fang won't be our only problem anymore" Martin says.

"Who could they be?" Sakura mutters silently.

It was strange, a group of people who are able to control grimm. Ken had the same abilities too but he was able to communicate with other grimm because of his grimm heritage, he was able to control them because he asked them to do tasks for him. But never actually control them, they still all very much still have free will. This was very strange, he wanted to get this on as soon as possible. "Ohhh yeah Professor Ozpin, I want you to meet my next member of my team" Ken said.

"And who may that be"

He then gestures Wade to come to him which he quickly does and salutes his captain, "Wade, I do believe you got my message recently"

"Yes sir, I've received your message and my answer sir is YES"

"Oh oka-really? I thought you'd need a reason to join but okay"

Ozpin looks at the individual and tells him to come closer, "Come closer child, do you really plan on being a huntsmen? What's your purpose in doing so?" Ozpin questions.

Wade simply kept his soldier like attitude and turned to professor Ozpin, "I have no reason sir, where Ken goes is where I go"

"Not the best answer but...very well I'll let you be a student here in beacon, however you still need to go to initiation like the rest of the student"

"Of course sir"

"The system in Mistral has changed Ken, not only did they renamed the army but they also established a new sector for the public too. The 'Royal Police' is what they called it" David continues.

"What's with the 'Royal' thing? It's not like Mistral has any fancy to prove" Ken argues while he was handed a mug by Goodwitch.

"I don't know but I guess Mistral took a liking on the name when they made the Royal Guardians, so now we're the Royal Army" Misty answers taking another sip of her tea.

"I also want to inform you that after the Vytal Festival, you'll be going along with your squad on a mission on a abandon ghost town near Mountain Glenn" David informs as he took his son's attention back to him.

"What's the intel?" Ken questions eyeing his father, "A group of white fang members apparently ended up there when they tried to escape the police, they stole a bag full of Dust not too long ago and are now hidden amongst the buildings. We send a few patriots to investigate but they haven't respond in days, we do know that they are keeping them occupied but reinforcements are still needed"

"We're there to finish the job then" Ken answers knowing well enough the purpose of the mission, "Yes and no, we recently had reports saying they have hostages but they said you aren't needed. I'm doubting their skills so I want you to go in and investigate"

"Yes father, is there anything els you need?"

"Actually there is also want thing I almost forgot"

"Damn it why did I even ask" Ken mutters hating the stacks of request he has been receiving, "I want you and your squad to guard around the building while the Vytal Tournament takes play"

"You want me and my squad to go as security?"

"Basically yes"

"I sometimes hate this job" Ken mutters once more feeling slightly irritated.

David then finishes his tea and places it on the table near by, "Alright, now that 'that' is set aside. There are still thing we need to discuss, like the Vytal festival itself"

"Wait before we go any further, which ship did you guys use to get here?" Ken asks.

"Oh right, we told Sig to give us a ride" David answers.

"You used the **Black Hawk**!"

* * *

Ken now walked back towards his dorm along side Wade, both now wanting to cling to their bed they soon arrive at the front door and open the door. _"Handle is unlocked"_ Zina says through Ken's scroll.

"Thanks Zina" Ken thanks, "No problem Master"

Ken sees Rosa on her bed now wearing her bed clothes which was given by Ken himself, she watches the two boys enter the room and questions the two. "Why is he here?" She asks being slightly rude.

"Don't be rude to your new teammate Rosa" Ken said as he sat on his bed.

"Wait...new TEAMMATE?!" She screams. "Hello My name is Wade Broekman, it's nice to meet you"

_K-R-W-?_

* * *

**Common : Hope you guys enjoyed that cause I sure did, I really hoped you all liked it cause I wanted this chapter to be special which was one of the reasons why it took long to upload.**

**Ken : Geez took you long enough.**

**Common : Shhh now Ken, I am speaking to the readers.**

**Ken : Whatever.**

**Common : Thanks to you guys, our studio has gotten lots of upgrades and comfortable furnitures, I can't thank you all so much for what you have done. It means so much to me.**

**Weiss : You better not start crying or something**

**Common : Shhh Weiss, I am having a moment.**

**Weiss and Common : _(Looks at Each Other And Rolls Their Eyes)_**

**Common : By the way, next week's author's section will be different and special. I plan to answer all your curios questions meaning I'll be doing a Q&amp;A next week, feel free to leave some questions for me to answer and I'll answer them next week.**

**Blake : Ohh Joy.**

**Common : Geez you guys are no fun today, anyway we'll be starting our favorite segment. SPECIAL GUEST!**

* * *

Special Guest

**Common : Alright everyone, today's special guest is a reader of mine who had been reviewing my chapters with great kindness.**

**Ken : Okay please come out 'TheMAO17' !**

**MAO : LEEEEROOOOOOOOOYYYYYY JEEEENNKKIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNSSS! _(crashes through window)_ Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh God! Oh God! The pain! THE PAIN! PAIN EVERYWHERE! Why?! WHY?! WHY DID I DO THAT?! SON OF A- [several minutes of excruciating pain and vulgar swearing later] _(Dusts himself off)_ Sorry about that_...(Looks at the broken window)..._I'm not paying for that. _(Sits down) _Anyway, here I am. **

**Common : Alright MAO, if you wouldn't mind. Here in special guest we like to ask lots of question.**

**MAO : No problem. Fire away. I'll answer the best I can.**

**Ken : Alright here's the first question, what do you think of the story so far ?**

**MAO : It's all right, I guess. Not much else I can say on the matter.**

**Jaune : Ohhhhh and why is that ?**

**MAO : I'm not really one for detail...other than sometimes in writing. I sometimes like to give short, simple answers. _(Looks sheepish)_ I'm not that social.**

**Ruby : Okay next question, what do you think of the story's main protagonist 'Ken Markes' ?**

**MAO : He's alright, I guess. Nothing bad to say about him. Just one thing when it comes to his secret room. _(looks at Ken)_ Ken...you are not Batman...you will never be Batman.**

**Ken : _(Stares)_**

**MAO : _(Stares back) _Problem?**

**Ken : Oh don't mind me, I'm just minding my own business.**

**Blake : Okay? Next, from the scale of one to ten, how much do you love the RWBY series?**

**MAO : 10, a solid ten. In fact, I dare someone to say less than 10 when asked** **this.**

**Pyrrha : Well that's surprising.**

**Yang : Oh oh I'm next!, who is your favorite character of RWBY ?**

**MAO : Ruby, hands down...by the way, Yang. I've been meaning to apologize for the whole "not letting you have any cookies. I guess I was being kind of a j***. So _(brings out a small box of cookies)_ friends? Oh and don't worry Ruby (pulls out an even bigger box of cookies), these are yours. _(Notices Yang glaring at him) _She's my favorite character. Your argument is invalid. **

**Ken : Hmmmmm interesting.**

**Common : Okay next, if you wanted to put this story in a different route, what would that route be?**

**MAO : Well, for one thing, I wouldn't have made it a harem. Not really a fan of those...well, not the ones where either the guy gets all the girls or it's left ambiguous. I TOLERATE the ones where a decision is made. The story would've had a main pairing...as for who, I don't really know. I would've either decided before the story was made, or I leave it up to the fans. **

**Common : Very interesting, Okay last question. Which character do you think should end up with Ken?**

**MAO : As I've said in a review, I'd have to go with Weiss.**

**Common : Aha yes, all though I am curios. Explain why Ken should end up with this character?**

**MAO : Well...think of it like this. Weiss is pretty much like a princess in some ways. As for Ken, he is bodyguard material, especially if you take the literal meaning of Royal Guardian. There have been plenty of cases where the guard and guardee have fallen for each other. That's just an example, anyway. As for the reasoning...it's more appealing, I guess. I mean, the Soldier and the Princess...or Heiress, since Rosa is apparently the Princess in all this. Anyway, to me, Ken/Weiss has more appeal. Plus, Chapter 10 kinda sealed my decision on the matter. It was just too cute! After all, a (somewhat) tsundere Weiss and a stoic guy like Ken...it could work. And again, it feels more right to me for some reason. **

**Ken : Hmmmm alright, you gave me something to think about.**

**Common : Alright Alright, do you have anything els you want to say to the readers?**

**MAO :_(Looks at readers) Two things: 1)_ _If you read this story but haven't followed or faved, you really should. It's awesome! 2)_ I happen to write RWBY fanfiction as well. If you're interested, check out my profile for the stories I'm currently writing.**

**Ken : Alright! Thank you for coming here 'TheMAO17'**

**MAO : You're welcome. Thanks for having me. I had a really good time!**

**Common : Alright if you mind, would you like to assist us on doing the outro. It's easy, you do about the reviews for today's chapter and we'll do the rest**

**MAO : Uh...okay. _(clears throat)_ Common would appreciate it if you left a review. He is accepting of all opinions. **

**Ken : If you like this chapter then feel free to click that follow or favorite button, or if you like it that much then why not both.**

**Ruby : If you have questions for Common for the Q&amp;A the go and feel free to message him and he'll answer them next week.**

**Rosa : If you have any idea for an Oc then go ahead and fill the registration below, don't forget we are not only looking male Ocs but female Ocs as well. So if you have an idea for a character then go ahead and fill the registration, you'll never know your character might end up on this story.**

**Common : Lastly don't forget to tell me who you think should end up with Ken and why, I'd love to read all of your responds.**

**Ken : Until then.**

**Unison : See ya laters!**

**Common : _(Whispers to MAO)_ pssstttt dude, do you know anyone here that writes good lemon scenes, I know how to write them but I'm really bad at it. I tried a year ago on my previous story but in my opinion I failed so hard, so do you know anyone who can write those scenes for me?**

**MAO : _(Whispers back to Common)_ Well...I know of writers who wrote lemon scenes, though I'm not sure about the whole "writing the scenes for you", since they have their own stories to deal with. Then again, it doesn't hurt to ask and-, wait why are we talking about this?!**

**Ken : Hey what are you guys talking about?!**

**Yang : Why you guys whispering ?**

**Ruby : I wanna know!**

**Common And MAO : S***!**

_**Authors Note : By the way guys, have you notice just how convenient that when I posted this chapter it was on june 13 and Ken's squad is number 13. :)**_

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Next Time : Chapter 12 : Am I Human Or Grimm?_


	12. Chapter 12 : Am I Human Or Grimm?

The Apex Predator

* * *

**Common : Hello everyone, Common here. I know this is another late update and that this is really late from my promised schedule but to be completely honest...life isn't treating well right now. I'm actually struggling with a certain matter, so I apologize for this everyone and for the following sentence I'm about to say. Next week there won't be a new chapter, I know everyone is probably like 'Common why? What's wrong?'. Let's just say I can't really do something anymore due to my age, it's really sad and unfair. I'm doing this because of how messed up my schedule is, next week there won't be any chapter but next two weeks expect another one cause it'll be awesome trust me.**

**Common : I'm sorry if things got a bit personal and probably emotional at this section, I made the author's section for it to be funny and have a good time with the cast of RWBY. But these days I can't really think of anything funny so forgive me, anyway we've just hit over 8400 views guys. I know I've said this to every chapter but I really am proud of what we accomplished guys, It's not that I hit this millstone but We hit this millstone. Thank you so much, anyway I leave with this chapter guys. Again forgive me for not writing something funny at this section, forgive me also for the next week delay. Please understand this, I hope you all respect this decision. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12 : Am I Grimm Or Human?

Ken was currently working at team KRW's room right now, he was currently working on a new weapon he had been thinking for a while. One different from Bon Fortuna, and deadlier in most ways. He wanted to replicate his father's weapon but the only problem was he couldn't find the blue print of Annihilation, even his father couldn't find it anymore. He could only replicate it through his observation of the weapon, he would most likely not get the exact same function as Annihilation but he'd do his best to make it close to the original. Heck even Ruby was by his side, she came by KRW's room to ask about his weapon. After she knocked on the door and called her presents, Ken lead her inside. She was instantly swoon by the parts laying around his corner and the assembling of a weapon, she immediately took interest and offered to help the young soldier. Ken was skeptical about it at first but he didn't mind having an extra hand to help with his project, after informing what exactly Ken was doing exactly, Ruby took action and worked on the soon to be weapon. "Why exactly did you want to make the same model as your dad's weapon, Ken?" Ruby asked while observing the parts on her hand.

Ken sat by the little red while handing her a tool, "I wanted to make the exact copy, but I couldn't find the Annihilation's blue print. Even my father doesn't know where it is, I'm making this model through my assumption of it's interiors and appearance" he then looked at Ruby and ruffled her hair playfully. "You wanted to look at my weapon right? Well I'll show you it first then we'll work on the weapon afterwards"

Ruby responds by pouting and mumbled "Okay, don't ruffle my hair like that. Yang does it to me way to often"

"Hmm? So Yang does it too?, I only do it to kids and my little brother" Ken exclaimed, immediately the little red scythe-wielder's eyes widened out of curiosity and leaned closer to the soldier while holding her hands together close by her chest. "You have a little brother?! Why haven't you mention him then?" She asked.

Ken tries to push her lightly to try and keep the gap between them previously but ultimately fails, she may seem small but she is literally no push over, "I guess it never came in mind, maybe I'll introduce you to him someda-"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, a beeping sort of sound came from Ken's scroll. He pulls out the tablet while Zina emerges from the screen, "Master, it seems an unknown contact is calling you"

"Wow! Who are you?" Ruby now leans at Ken by his shoulder as she watches the blue A.I. observing her, Zina then scans Ruby's face for identification, seconds later she speaks revealing Ruby's identity. "Ruby Rose, first year huntress in training of Beacon Academy. Team leader of RWBY, and daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long. Born female at the island of patch, Ruby Rose previously attended Signal Academy. But due to her prowess and talents, she was move two years ahead and attended Beacon at an early age of fifteen. Height is five,two and has silver eyes, semblance is speed. Signature weapon is a hybrid of a scythe and a sniper rifle named Crescent Rose. Processing...master her semblance is the same as yours"

"Wow, she's amazing and...small" Ruby tries to poke the little blue figure but she backs away trying to avoid the girl's finger, "Ruby this is Zina, she's my personal A.I."

"What's that?"

"An Artificiale Intelligent, think of it like someone doing all the work for you on a device. Only instead of a person it's a computer"

"Oh...wait that's not fair, what do you mean by that?!" For her tone it was obvious Ruby was reluctant about Zina, life as a student would have been much easier if she ever had an artificial intelligent. But apparently life never worked that way, "Oh don't be so down Ruby, I made her for a reason. One of them are to make missions easier for me" Ken says while placing his hand on the girl's head.

"Hmmmm I want one" she mumbles while puffing her cheeks, times like these Ken could admire the cuteness of the little red. He never admitted it but despite being a fifteen year old, her beauty does appear equal to the other female students attending the academy. He let those thoughts bury deep into his conscious since he didn't like Ruby in that kind of way since she was so young, he wasn't a pervert but he respected women in every way most men don't, even though like this he shrugs them off to keep things professional. "Zina, answer the call for me please" he requested.

"Yes Master"

Later an image of Professor Ozpin appears from the screen with Goodwitch by his side_, "Mister Markes, I have an assignment for you. Please come to my office as soon as possible,...oh and please inform Ruby Rose for me, she'll be accompany you for this mission"_

Just as she hears her name, Ruby pops from Ken's side and reveals herself, "Here I am, so what's the mission Professor?"

_"Oh okay good, come to my office as soon as possible for info. I suggest you prepare yourself before coming to my office, I'll be waiting for you both"_ Just like that the call hangs, Ruby hops from her seat and began marching towards the exit of team KRW's room. "Meet me by team RWBY's door in five minutes, Yang's probably gonna convince professor to appoint her in the mission too since she 'doesn't want me to go alone' so she calls it" Ruby says hanging her arms down low.

Ken raises a brow as he looked at the young little red, "Alone? But you'll be with me"

"That's the point, I'll be with you. But Yang is an overprotective sister, and when she isn't by me side especially during missions, she tries to find a way to keep her eyes on me" Ruby says putting her hands behind her back while looking down, "She sometimes just goes to far" she whispers.

Ken walks to her and plants both hands on the girl's shoulder, this surprises her and shivers slightly from his sudden touch and tries hard to hide her light blush. "She's only trying to protect you, I admit I'm kinda the same when it comes to my little brother but I trust him enough to know he can handle himself" He lectures her.

"That's exactly it, she doesn't trust me enough to know I can handle things myself"

"Just like I said before, she's only worried for you cause she's your sister. It's only natural Ruby, Yang cares for you a lot. She doesn't want to see you hurt, she wants you to be happy and strong"

Ruby had to admit Ken was right, Him and Yang are both older, they were automatically given the responsibility to protect their younger sibling. It was only natural they wanted to keep a close eye on them, they didn't want their sibling to be harmed or to fail. They were always willing to take the blow for their young sister/brother, it was what older brothers/sisters are for. "Now go before we arrive late" Ken informs her.

She smiles bright while nodding and dashes towards her dorm, Ken goes to his closet and pulls out his arm guards and wears them. He checks to see if he was running low on steel wires but thankfully he still had stocks full of them, he was already wearing his combat outfit on so all that was left was knives and his cloak. But this time he decided against the idea of wearing his Royal Guardian cloak, he pulls out the box underneath his bed and opens it revealing several throwing knives. He then takes all of them from the box and hid them from underneath his sleeve, honestly most people had been wondering about his sleeve. How he was able to hid weapons from underneath it but that was a story for another day.

He then pulls out his tablet and informs Zina, "Zina I want you to tell Rosa and Wade I'll be going on a mission, if they ask when I'll be back just tell them I'll be back at our dorm probably around late afternoon"

"Yes master, messaging Rosa Delaise and Wade Broekman" 

"Thank you Zina" It wasn't exactly five minutes yet but Ken decided to come to Ruby's dorm early to wait for her, he may get her to hurry since he arrived early. He stops at the front of their door and gently knocks, whispers were clearly heard from the other side of the door, most of them being Yang's and Ruby but later the door opens to reveal Yang in her orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and brown boy shorts. She lean on the side of the door frame with a large grin, "Hello there wonder boy, looking for someone?" She says playfully, obviously knowing the reason he was here.

"Hello Yang, I'm here for Ruby. I assume she's not ready since I came early"

"Nahhhh she's almost ready, just preparing her gears and stuff, wanna come in?"

Ken was hesitant, he was about to enter a room with four girls. He didn't know what was happening behind those walls, and knowing Yang he was probably gonna walk in with those girl still in their pajamas. He didn't want that, so he decided to decline the offer. But before he could answer, Yang had already began pulling him in with little to no effort. It was to be expected from a girl who literally punched him straight to a wall, "Come on don't be shy, we won't bite"

"Ummm ahh"

It was too late, he was already placed in the middle of their dorm. Ruby appeared to be ruffling through her gear looking for magazines, Blake was in her bed still wearing her yukata and Weiss was sitting on a desk with her sleeping gown still on and a pencil on her hand. From the looks of it she appeared to be doing school work, "Ya-Yang! Why'd you let him in?! I'm still on my pajamas!" Weiss yelled to her teammate.

"For the funzzz" she says shooting her a smile of amusement, "Ugh!" Was all Weiss could say, she quickly marches towards the bathroom and closes it. Ken had his eyes covered by his own hands as his eyes immediately landed on her gown by her chest area, obviously she wasn't wearing anything underneath with the tip of her bosoms sticking out from behind her clothing. His cheeks felt hot as he tried his best to shrug the image out of his memory, but for some unknown reason the image was so vivid. He shakes his head rapidly and turned to glare at the blonde who had been giggling from his reaction to Weiss, "Hehehe my goodness you're so adorable when teasing"

"Ugh shut it Yang, I was gonna say no until you pulled me inside"

"You didn't answer in time, I got bored fast and decided to let you in. Come on I know you liked it when you saw Weiss" Yang teases while gently elbowing him, Ken frowns earning a questioned look on Yang. "Wait so you didn't like it? Do you like guys then?"

Ken quickly turns to face her and denies her assumption, "What no, I didn't say I didn't liked it but I-wait no I didn't mean that in a weird way but umm-no you're not putting me in that position. Sorry Yang but I've been teased enough times to know what exactly you're doing"

"Ohh? And who may that person be? if you don't mind me asking"

Ken takes a seat and looks back at her, "My teammate in my squad name Misty, Remember I introduced you all to them not to long ago"

"Oh yeah her, you know she fights awfully similar to how I fight"

"Well she does prefers close combat other then ranged battles, while I wait for Ruby I might as well kill some time" Ken then pulls out a book from his sleeve and began to read, Blake took immediate attention to this as she made a quick glance at the young soldier and raises her brow in interest. _"He reads books too, guess we have something in common" _

"Ughhh, another book nerd...boring!" Yang moans and lays on her bed, Ken chuckles at her comment and continues reading. His book was close to being over, he needed a reminder to go to the book store at Vale to pick up something new to read. "Found it!" Ruby yells raising her magazine she had been looking for, Ken closes his book and slips it back into his sleeve. "Ready to go then?" He asks.

"Yup" she responds.

"Hold on just a sec" Yang intervenes standing between the two, she kneels to face Ruby and puts her on her shoulder. "Remember Ruby to always keep your tracker on so I'll know where you are, don't separate from Ken and please don't be reckless"

Ruby rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, "Yes Yang, I will"

Yang pulls her close and gives her a hug for good luck, even though Ruby was embarrassed she still returned the hug. They stood like that for a minute and finally Yang frees Ruby from her embrace while the little red was already walking towards the door, Ken was about to follow but Yang's grip stopped his tracks. She held him by the arm tight with her eyes already red staring deep into him, "You make sure she's safe, let no harm come close to her. If anything happens to Ruby,...**you'll**...**answer**...**to**...**me**" She threatens.

Ken could feel his Grimm trying desperately to give in to her negative emotion, it took a lot out of him just for his eyes to remain normal. Her intent to kill him if any harm were to come to Ruby didn't help as she gripped tighter onto his arm, Blake was the next to speak as she leaned close to the two while still sitting on her bed. "It be best to follow what she says" she advises the young soldier.

Ken needed her to calm down, so he took action by laying his hand on her own that gripped him. She took a quick glance on his hand and back to his eyes, Ken never changed his expression. He gave her a gentle smile as he spoke softly to calm her, "I promise to protect her, trust me when I say this. I will protect her with my life, no harm will come to her path for I will be there to fight along her side"

Yang slightly shivered as he said those words to her, she was hesitant at first but she slowly retracts her hand from him and holds it close by her chest. "I'm sorry, I just want her to be safe. I'm always with her in missions, it's just that ever since her accident in the pool, I've been more protective since I realized how fragile she can be"

Ken takes a step closer to her, he takes her hands and covers it with his own, "I understand, I promise she'll be back safe. Trust me"

Yang's eyes had reverted back to it's lilac color at this point and returns his kindness by smiling while feeling the warmth of his hands, "Ken are you coming or what?" Ruby sticks her head inside the dorm as she had been waiting for him this entire time.

Ken frees their hands together and began to walk towards the exit, Yang did felt disappointed as his warmth had fled from her hands but ignored the thought and watched the two flee towards Ozpin's office. "Bye Yang" Ruby bids walking along side Ken.

"Bye Ruby" she returns as she watches the door close, she then changes her expression to worried and gloomy. She takes a seat by her bed and was lost in deep thoughts

about the mission both her sister and friend were assigned to do, Blake could tell her depressive mood through the atmosphere she had been giving out around. She lays her book aside to try and comfort her teammate, "Yang don't worry about the two, they can handle themselves just fine. Plus Ruby's with Ken so she'll be perfectly safe, what's the worst that could happen"

"Don't jinx it! It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that...if Ozpin was sending Ken and assigned Ruby with him then it must mean the mission has got to be important if he's sending him in"

"Yeah, or it could probably just be another typical extermination mission where they kill a bunch of grimms again near an area by Beacon" Blake says

"I don't know, this just seems weird as all"Yang replies.

Both teammate thought hard about the mission the two was about begin, they were so deep in thought that they didn't hear the loud voice coming from the bathroom. "Hello?! Did he leave yet?!"

* * *

David Markes was by Goodwitch's office, he didn't expect her to be there but he only sat there to keep a eye on someone. While he was messing around on his on communication tablet, a blonde little girl came running towards him and hugged on his leg. She was no older then six years old, her height three,seven and her resemblance was like an ordinary young child. The girl's blonde hair reached down her shoulders and her eyes were the same as David's bright blue eyes, "Daddy when are we gonna see big brother?" She asked.

David merely respond patting the girl's head, "We'll see him soon, be patient for just a bit longer Krista"

"Okay" Krista says still hugging on her father's leg, David sets his gaze from his daughter to a boy sitting across the room with an irritated look. The boy had David's eyes as well, his hair was let loose however, being that it's length was fairly average reaching only till his ears. His height appeared that of Ruby's being only about five,three, he wore completely black clothing, a high collar short sleeve shirt, black pants with knee pads. He wore combat sandals like Ken and had a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. He also wore arm guards like Ken only difference is that it had metal plates covering it, the boy appeared fifteen being the same age as Ruby. "Where is he? He's late"

"Andy, don't be like that. Remember that he's a student now, he doesn't always have free time. Plus he never stepped down to being a captain, remember? Go on easy with your brother will ya?" David advised the young boy, babysitting two of his kids was a nice feeling but without Ken it could sometimes lead to disaster since both can't control their actions. Andy being a prankster and Krista being the typical young girl, naive, clumsy and stubborn. He could very much calm both of them down but Ken did a better job of keeping them in check, despite being only seventeen, he would show his own father that even he could handle both kids better then any parent can. Though there were times Ken and David didn't have time to spent with both of them because of their occupation in the military, Andy and Krista would be left at home alone. Andy being the second oldest had been given the responsibility to take care of his younger sister, most of the time it would be boring. Ken and David would sometimes not be home for days or weeks, heck even months. Andy was the one that had to deal with weeping of his younger sister, Krista called her boring since when she was young, she would hang out with Ken more often. He taught her to read, speak and play certain games they would play together.

Andy being a prankster would always pull funny jokes at people, he would sometimes hang out with his father but being that his position of chief and colonel, David would spent little time with his family. So he had to resort to being with his older brother, Ken would sometimes hang with him for a bit but most of the time he would train Andy in the ways of his style. Andy was pathetic when being taught the ways of Ken's style of swordsmanship, he couldn't handle wielding two swords and spinning was completely out of the question since he would always feel dizzy sick. So Ken decided to teach him a style that would be an alternative of his own, a style that uses acrobatic skills and flips to maneuver around enemies to make their patterns unpredictable. This was the right decision since Andy would quickly learn it's teachings and became an expert at using the style, Ken would try it himself as he was the one that taught it to him but Andy was shown to be more athletic then him since he could execute more flips then Ken before tiring himself out. Ken had advice his younger brother to use it only when it's necessary, since it uses a tremendous amount of strength and energy. It was one of Andy's tramp cards and he thanked his brother for teaching him such a skill, ever since then he would train more often, hoping to become strong as his brother. "Yeah whatever, it's just that you guys barely spent anytime with us. Both of you guys are always occupied with Mistral and the army, it's just not fair all the time" He complains.

David gave out a sigh as he shot Andy a look of sincere, "I'm sorry Andy, we know it gets lonely most of the time but we're trying our best to keep things peaceful at Mistral"

"Yeah and leave us alone too, look I get it dad. It's just that big bro won't be able to spend a lot of time with us anymore now that he's a student here at Beacon" Andy says with arms folded, he looked away from his father's gaze. David could do nothing more then just watch his son sit with a depressed look, he felt really bad for nothing spending too much time with his family. The guilt he felt became worst when he send Ken to Beacon, he knew very well he had a strong connection with his siblings and yet he did it anyway. He only wanted Ken to feel like a person again, because of his grimm heritage, he wasn't able to feel much like a human being. He felt more like monster, a predator that waited for his prey let down it's guard for him to strike.

The room went silent for awhile, Krista was complaining and Andy would stare at the ceiling waiting for something to happen. The only reason David brought the two of them here was because if he left Mistral without them then it would be troublesome and irresponsible, so as a father he decided to bring them with him along with Ken's squad to Vale. After their arrival, Glynda agreed to let them stay by her office for the night. There weren't any rooms available right now so David had to let them stay here, Him and the guardians stayed by the Black Hawk. David knew already that Ozpin would be assigning Ken to a mission today, he knew Ken was going through the hallway by Goodwitch's office, that was when he told both Krista and Andy they would be seeing their older brother. They instantly jumped around in joy and excitement, but as one hour past their expression changed to doubtful and unhappy. They thought David could be lying, but their impatience were what clouded their judgement.

Finally for an hour of waiting, David began to hear his adopted son's voice from the distance of the hall, surely it belonged to him, he knew it too well. Another voice was heard as well, the other was softer and feminine, David assumed it was one of Ken's classmates. He was introduced to them not to long ago, so that assumption could be what explain the other voice. David quickly got up from his seat setting Krista on his chair and peaked outside the entrance of Goodwitch's office to see if he really arrived, his instincts were correct as he saw Ken walking at the hallway along side a little red cloaked girl which he remembered was...Ruby was it? He hoped he got that name right, too many people to meet that day, it was almost as if Ken was making a harem since most of his new friends were girls. Two guys were the only ones he introduced, all of them being women. Not that he complained, he chuckles at the thought of his own son forming a harem. He was slightly jealous though, back when he was young David had a difficult time with women, so most of his friends would be guys...well some of them, being that he was most of the time a loner. Ken however was a people person, he could fairly communicate with almost any kind of person, plus if he ever tried to form a harem well David wouldn't be surprised. Most girls at Mistral would try their luck with the young soldier, even follow female soldiers would try to seduce the young captain. But Ken would reject all of them, as he views romantic relationships were mere distractions to his job as a guardian. Not that he didn't like it but he just didn't want it yet, and that also doesn't help that fact when women try to seduce him, he would takes this as a way women communicate with others instead of taking it as an action of their affection for him. Even the most obvious signs he could never pinpoint, he was that stupid when it came to romantic interactions and relationships, and that was kind of a turn off to women.

"Ken over here!" David greets waving his hand towards them, Ken takes immediate attention as he returned the gesture and walked towards his father with Ruby behind him. "Dad hello, what's going on?"

Even without looking, David knew as soon as both Krista and Andy heard their brother's voice from outside the office, their expression had changed back to it's positive look. Without waiting anymore second, both siblings jumped out of their seats and dashed towards their brother outside. "I've got two close friends of yours, you mind want to-" David did not finish his sentence as Krista quickly passes her father and immediately tackled her older brother with a crushing hug, Ken had manage to keep his balance and took his gaze down the girl that was hugging him.

"Big brother Ken! I've missed you I've missed you!" She says happily hugging her brother close to her as possible, Ken smiles at her and kneels down to return the hug. "I've missed you too Krista, how's my little sister been? Have you been naughty?"

She smiles brightly and is lifted up by Ken placing her by his shoulders, "Nope I've been a good girl, weeeeee"

"Where's Andy? Is he here?" He asks looking up to her, "He's right there" she points out.

Andy quickly reveals himself behind David and finally walks towards his older brother, "Hello brother, how you been?" He says calmly, Ken could very much see through his acting. He's been with him for seven years, he had lots of time to get to know the young individual.

"Don't act so different Andy, give your brother a hug will ya?" Ken says offering the sibling with an arm, Andy took no time moving to his brother's embrace. This certainly was a happy moment for the Markes family, Ruby was by the sidelines admiring the sight of Ken and his siblings. Her connection with her own family was fairly similar, only that she was more embarrassed when Yang acted sisterly to her in public.

Krista would shift her eyes of Ken and would slow turn to look at the little red, she had a questioned look as she observed the girl all around _(almost like what Zina did)_. "Big brother Ken, who's this girl? Is she your girlfriend?"

Ruby couldn't help but let out a light blush as the last comment was pretty straight forward, Ken shook his head as he sets little Krista down gently. "No Krista, she's my friend"

"Ohhhhhh"

Andy felt his cheeks go hot as he set his eyes on the young girl, his heart was beating fast and his voice felt like it was muted. He didn't understood this feeling but just by staring at the little red made him feel very nervous and shy, "Andy, Krista, I want you to meet my friend Ruby Rose"

"Hello" she greets, her voice was so soft. A simple hello made him feel like he was at heaven, it was a voice of an angel if he ever described it. And her name...'Ruby Rose'...it was like that name was given by the almighty Monty Oum _(which he did)_, it fit so well with her beautiful, cuteness and amazing appearance. Andy tried hard not to stare to long but he couldn't help that his eyes was very much glued to Ruby's beauty, Krista approaches her reluctantly and reaches for her hand. Ruby looked around at first to find what exactly she was looking but later she lends Krista her hand as she pointed to her, "you're pretty, I'm Krista"

Ruby was melted from Krista cuteness and proceeds to hug on her knees into her arms, "You're so adorable, I just wanna hug you all day and snuggle you like a pillow"

Andy walks towards the two as to keep on eye on his sister but found it difficult to stand next the fifteen year old, Ruby kept her hands on the younger sister but took her eyes off Krista and towards Andy. "Hello there, you must be Ken's younger brother. I'm Ruby by the way"

"Ummm ahh hi, I'm-I'm Andy Markes. Yes I'm he's brother" Andy says awkwardly as he waves at Ruby, she responds by raising her brow and goes back to Krista.

Ken smiles at the sight and turns to David, "Going to Ozpin's office?"

"How do you know I was going to his office?"

"I know lots of things, even the secret behind your 'so called closet'"

Ken frowns at his father's comment, sometimes he feels weird that he's father may know everything there is too know, almost makes it as if he was a second professor Ozpin. "Geez dad, I know that I sometimes hack into people's personal files but you make it seem like a walk in the park"

David admires his son's praise and crosses his arms with a smug on his face, "Well I was the one who taught it to you, it be natural that I'd be better at it then you are"

Ken simply rolls his eyes and turns back to Ruby who he calls, "Ruby let's go, Ozpin is waiting for us"

"Okay" Ruby ruffles Krista's hair and walks to Ken, "Oh by the way son, here you might want to this back"

David hands Ken a small looking device which appeared almost like an ear plug, he took it from David's hand and placed it on his right ear. "Thanks, this will give me better communication to the guardians and to you"

"Don't let it get busted again"

"It wasn't my fault last time, the man shot it when it fell off my ear"

Ken was about to walk away with Ruby but Krista had pulled him towards her preventing him from leaving, "Are you gonna leave us again big brother?" She says, her eyes already forming light tears.

Ken was hesitant trying to find a reply to his little sister, he didn't want to leave them but Ozpin was obviously waiting for them at his office, he didn't want to keep him waiting. "Ummmm wait here with dad, I'll be back in a bit"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Krista loosened her grip on Ken and both had bid their farewell and made there way towards Ozpin's office, Ken certainly felt bad about leaving his siblings like that after such a short reunion but he still had things to do. He promised himself after this he'd plan on spending lots of time with them on his return.

* * *

Ozpin was by his desk as usual, with a coffee mug on his left hand and a tablet on his other, he was observing the current situation the guardians was assign with back at Vale. It was the reason for the guardian's absence, they were assigned to help the investigation for the recent robbing of dust caused by the white fang, David had given them this mission not too long ago but it seems that they were doing a good job. Everything seemed to be going quicker and smoothly, without their help the police at Vale would most likely have a hard time solving this case. All they needed was information to why they needed it and where they hid all those dust, they had leads but most just led to a dead end, Ozpin didn't put too much thought into it since he noticed Ken and Ruby arriving at his office. "Ahhh Ken, Ruby. Please take a seat"

They do as the professor says and took their seats, "What kind of mission did you assign us professor?" Ken asks.

"Yes, I've received reports of grimm activities at Forever Fall. Seems a village nearby is being harassed by beowolves, I want you both to exterminate these grimms and make sure no harm is to come to that village" Ozpin informs them.

"Alright professor Ozpin, we won't let you down" Ruby cheers and hops out of her seat, "Wait miss Rose, there's more"

Ruby then slow sinks back into her seat, obviously embarrassed by her sudden burst of claim. "There's also seems to be sighting of a small group of faunus harming villagers and travels near the area, I want you to investigate this case and subdue this group before they cause anymore danger to these people"

"Yes professor, is there anything els you want us to do?" Ken asks.

"No, that is all. You're mission begins in ten minutes, if you're ready now then both of you may leave at ones"

"Yes professor/Yes professor" they said.

Both students then stood from their seats and began to make their way towards the exit of the office, Goodwitch scoots from her spot and stood near the headmaster. "I have a bad feeling about this, this mission could be more then just a simple extermination and investigation. Are you sure those two can handle it?"

Ozpin sips on his mug and turns his seat to face the window behind him, "I'm sure those two can handle it, Ruby can hold her own and with mister Markes by her side then surely they'll come back unharmed. But I fear the same as well, I'd best to keep them monitored incase of any danger comes to their path they may not be able to handle. I'll keep team RWBY on speed call in case they need reinforcements"

Goodwitch looks at the window along with Ozpin and silently hoped the two success that they accomplish this mission with no harm. "I hope Miss Rose may keep up with the young captain" she says out loud.

* * *

Yang was pacing back and forth, corner to corner, one side to another. She felt nervous and scared for her sister, she trusted Ken that he'd protect her like he said. But that didn't stop the blonde to have doubts on his abilities and skills, she knew he was strong but she wanted to accompany them just to make sure. This made Weiss a bit irritated, she had a sibling herself named 'Winter Schnee' but their connection with each other were different from the ones Ruby and Yang had. She envied her older sister Winter for reasons, she never felt the love between two siblings. Back then she was too occupied with her training and hardship, in a way she barely felt any love from her family when she was a child. Thus giving her the personality most of her friends know as cold, selfish and rude, all though if people did get to know her then their judgement of Weiss would surely change, she may have been rude and disrespectful but if anyone were to get to know her more then she would treat them much nicer and less of a bully in a way. "Yang please calm down, I'm trying to make my homework here and your pacing isn't helping at all"

"Hey! You don't know what it's like to worry for someone when their sent in a mission, I have to wait here and hope that Ruby doesn't get hurt!" She yelled at the white heiress, Blake had taken her attention from her book to the two. She couldn't really read in peace with both of them yelling at each other, both Weiss and Blake had finally change to their normal clothes back due to Ken entering their dorm earlier because of Yang. "Can both of you please calm down, Ken and Ruby are gonna be fine okay. They can very much handle themselves in a battle, so don't worry Yang" Blake advices trying to calm the two.

Yang sighs, Blake was right. She was thinking about this all too hard, she was too worried and nervous but she couldn't help it. It was a natural thing for her to feel worried for her sister, it's just that she just really wished she was also assigned to this mission too to keep an eye on her. "You're right Blake, I'm sorry Weiss. It's just that Ruby is always with me, I guess I just got use to it" She says with a depressed tone.

A knock was heard from their door and instantly Yang instinctually dashed towards the door and flew it opened, she hoped to see Ruby her dear sister but her expectations were disappointed as she saw Ken in front of the doorway. "Ken? What are you doing here? Where's Ruby?!" She asked urgently.

"Calm down Yang, I'm here to drop off two family of mine here if you guys don't mind" Just as Ken replies, Krista sticks her head out behind her older brother and looks at the brawler. "Awwwwww she's so cute" Yang says, strangely her behavior had changed into the overly protective sister too the joyous and fun loving Yang. Guess Krista has those effects on people, wonder if she still does when she grows up.

Krista held her brother's clothing by instinct as Yang kneels down to meet the young girl's eyes, "Hi I'm Yang, nice to meet cha" she says cheerfully and hands her a hand _(no pun intended)_.

Krista responded by reverting back behind Ken, she didn't spend too much time in the outside world. Ken, Andy and David were the only people she ever knew being that they were her family. Other then that she was very shy and distant to others, scared of the outside world and it's people. "Don't be scared Krista, let's go inside. There's nothing to worry about, trust me" Ken sofly says stroking the young one's hair giving her comfort.

Andy was leaning by the door and as soon as Ken and Krista entered the room, so did he. All three members of team RWBY or WBY were sighted by Ken and two unknown strangers they haven't met quite yet, "Yang, Blake, Weiss, these are my siblings. This is Krista Markes, my younger sister" he introduces.

Krista looks at the three with curios eyes and stood back behind her brother, "And here is Andy Markes, my younger brother"

Andy waves at the three members with an awkward smile, he as well was not a people person like Ken. But after a good chat with him, he would find conversations be much more easier to conversate. "Wait so you're leaving us with these two?" Weiss asked.

Ken raises a brow as he took this as a decline of his request, "Is it a problem?"

Yang interrupts their conversation answering his question for Weiss, "Oh no no no no no no no, it's very much fine. Right girls?!"

Blake now out of her bed kneeling down to meet Krista's eyes, agrees with the busty blonde. "Yeah, I don't really mind having them here. I love kids"

"Hey I'm not a kid, okay!" Andy says abruptly, he was fifteen years old. Surely that wasn't considered a 'kid' anymore, right? "Andy, watch your mouth. Have some respect for these girls" Ken scolds, sounding a lot like a father then an older brother.

"I'm sorry brother, I apologize for my rude comment" Andy says and bows to Blake, she raises a brow and accepts his apology. "It's fine, don't worry about it"

_"He seems to have taught them strict manners, almost like my father when he taught me how to eat at the table when I was young"_ Weiss thought, she turns back to her homework and continues her work. "Very well, you have my approval. As long as they don't touch my stuff then I wouldn't mind" she informs Ken with her eyes still on her work.

"Thank you Weiss, thank you all. I'll sure to repay the debt I ow you" Ken says, he turn to look at Andy and places his hand on his shoulder. "Behave yourself, I don't wanna come back and find these three complaining about your actions or attitude"

"Yes brother, I'll behave. Just come back soon" Andy replies rolling his eyes, sometimes Ken can get irritated from his attitude but he wasn't gonna bother since it wasn't worth it and plus he had team WBY amongst them so Andy was in the green light...for now. "Hmmm take care of Krista while I'm gone"

Andy nods, Ken then kneels down the height of his little sister. Her eyes already forming tears just ready to fall down, "You're leaving again brother, but you promised you'd stay"

"Yeah I did promise and I came back, but now you're older brother has to leave again to take care of something"

"This isn't fair, you always leave. Even back at home you always leave with daddy" she says already crying her tears out, Ken felt the weight of guilt hard inside. He really didn't want to leave her, but the villagers were in danger. And the more he waited the more harm the grimms could cause to the people, he just had to do it. Even if Krista cried her heart out, he gently strokes her head and calms her down hugging her close to him. "Shhhh don't be sad, I'll be back I promise this time. When I get back, both of you will stay at my room and we'll spend as much time to play if you want"

Krista now sniffing on her nostrils returns the hug and stops her crying, she didn't want to let go of her brother but duty had different plans and soon they depart from each other's arms. Blake and Yang were admiring the sight with tearful eyes _(well not really, they just find the scene cute)_, "Awwwwww" they said in unison.

Ken stood up from his place and began to walk towards the door, Krista had let go of his clothing when he stood but now that he was close to the door, she was willing to run back to her brother and cling to him again. Andy had foreseen this and gently gripped his sister to keep her in place, "Kenny! Wait!" Krista pleads.

Ken opens the door and turns back to look at Krista, he smiles at her one last time and closes the door behind him ready to meet with his teammate Ruby. "Oh shot I forgot to ask him something" Yang dashed towards the door _(and closes it since well Krista)_ and runs towards Ken who turned around just in time. "What is it Yang?"

"I wanted to ask you something...where's Ruby by the way?"

"Oh she's by the landing port, she decided to go and wait for me there"

Yang had told him before but she wanted to tell him again, "Please take care of her okay, I trust that you won't let her out of your sight"

Ken responds by chuckling and places his hand on her right shoulder, "Yang don't worry, have faith in me, have faith in Ruby. Do you not trust in our abilities?"

"No I do, it's just"

"You have doubts?" He answer for her. She nods while Ken sighs and responds, "Ruby is a talent young girl, you've seen the way she fights. Surely you shouldn't doubt her skills, it's me your having doubts with, have you?"

Again she nods, again Ken sighs and responds once more. "Well then trust me Yang, I will protect her like a sibling of my own. I won't let her get hurt, okay?"

For the last time she nods only she nods with thoughts full of doubts. She hasn't seen Ken's full potential, especially since she doesn't know he was actual the Apex Predator. "Okay, I'll try. Make sure she comes back safe, okay?"

Ken this times nods and dashes towards the landing port with Ruby patiently waiting for his arrival, Yang waves at him with her hand low even though he had his back turned. _"You keep an eye on yourself too, alright wonder boy"_ she silently mumbles.

* * *

Ruby and Ken were dashing through Forever Falls, their speed matching each other making transportation a lot easier and quicker too. Ruby slightly having a hard time since he couldn't control her semblance completely like Ken can natural but she was still keeping up with the soldier and that was what mattered. "Zina, how close are we to that village?" Ken asked.

"Not too far master, in your pace. Both of you would be arriving in just one minute"

"Good"

As everything may seem to go according to plan, their pace quickly stops as they encounter a group of beowolves growling at them with hungry stomachs. Sentinels may be know to devour humans and faunus, but other grimms were just as the same when hungry. Only that other grimms just didn't do it too often then Sentinels does. Ruby unfolds her weapon quickly held Crescent Rose by her hand, Ken signals her to hold her position and closes his eyes to observe how many were there using his grimm senses_. "Four in front, two behind the bush at our left and...one on the right"_ he thought.

Ken then opens his eyes and points to his right at the grimm, "Ruby shot that bush, now!"

Ruby does what she is told and shots the bush causing the grimm behind to howl in pain and fall to the ground dead. Ken pulls out Bon Fortuna from his sleeves and changes it to second mode since he didn't have a gun mode, the blades then splits in two and yellow lightning began to charge around the blades. Ken points at the four in front of them and swings his Ninjakens shooting yellow lightning bolts towards the group of grimm, the effect causes them to become paralyze and become vulnerable. Ken then points at the left side at the two grimms and does the same, after the two grimm get shocked, Ruby proceeds by shooting both grimms in the head.

They now turned to the four grimms at their path still looking weak, the shocked must still have the effect on them so Ken and Ruby took this opportunity and sprinted towards them at break neck speed. Ken uses his signature move and spins in a circular motion causing the two grimms to be decapitated with little to no effort, Ruby does the same and spins around using her scythe making the same result as Ken has. "Alright, now that that's done. Let's move" he informs.

Ruby nods and fasten her pace just as Ken, seconds later they arrive at the village. The place seemed fairly normal with the women carrying baskets off fruits and the men farming close by, a women then approaches the two and asked for their identity. "Hello, who are you two? You seem lost, travels perhaps?"

Ken waves his hands around denying her assumption, "No no, our leaders told us about recent grimm activities near this area. We were sent to exterminate these creatures"

"Oh thank the gods, these monsters have been harassing our people for weeks. Our food and supplies have shortened and our young ones are advices to stay inside incase of more attacks" she tells, Ken takes this information and asked for more info. "Do you know where they mostly come from? Maybe perhaps their base? Or current location?"

She shakes her head, "Sadly no, but perhaps our elder may know their whereabouts"

Ken was hopeful, if this elder did have useful information then surely they could get this mission done lickety split. They were led to an old hut, inside they found an old man who seemed about somewhere between seventy to seventy five years old with a long white bears. Ken and Ruby sat down across the fire and introduced themselves, "Hello village elder, my name is Ken Markes. And over here is my parther Ruby Rose"

"Hello" she says waving at the man, "We've come here to exterminate creatures of grimm, we've received reports stating they attack near this village. We've also heard that they attack the village in numerous occasions, a villager told us you may know the whereabouts of this grimms. Can you share it with us?"

The man rubs his beard and speaks in a soft tone, almost quietly like he's whispering. "I've seen them come and go, when I was strolling by the woods for a walk. A group of monsters came from the bushes and tried to slash me, but thankfully the village was near me since some saw me in danger, they've dashed to my rescue"

"Can you tell me where these monster show up most of the time?" Ken asked.

"Hmmmm if I remember correctly...ahhhh it was close by the river I believe"

"River? Okay. Is there more you can tell us about these creatures?" It was Ruby's time to ask the question, "Not that I know off young lady"

That was pretty much everything Ken needed, he just hoped they were really by the river. He was about to stand up but remember something he needed to ask, "Oh yes I almost forgot!"

"What is it laddie" Man asked still rubbing his white beard, "Do you know about a group of faunus here? They said that they come here sometimes to harass the villagers"

"Ahhhhh yes, the animals of Forever Falls we like to call them. Yes it is true they come here to harass us, but ever since more grimm showed up they stopped their actions and left somewhere at the forest. Where are they now? I do not know" the old man finishes.

Ken was a bit frown that this part of the mission was what probably what would make it longer, he wanted this mission done but I guess luck wasn't with him today. "Hmmm okay, thank you for you're time village elder. We will be leaving now"

"Already? But surely you must stay, even for just a bit. You just got here and now you're leaving?"

"Sorry village elder, we appreciate the offer but duty calls" Ken says leading Ruby out of the hut and to the exit of the village, they both wave farewell to the village lady and elder and dashed towards the river of Forever Fall. "Zina, how close is this river?"

"About one hundred meters away, with your speed. You'll be there in no time" 

"Thanks Zina"

As they kept their pace for about three minutes, Ruby decides to crack open a conversation since they've been literally running for minutes in complete silence. She may not be a people person but she would soon get very annoyed when friends didn't bother communicating with her even when they are just centimeters away, "So ummmm what are we gonna do when we kill all the grimm Ken?"

Ken turns to her and back to their direction, "We're going to try and find leads to where these faunus may be, we have to keep a close eye on each other's back an ourselves since this forest could have more then just grimms laying around"

"Do you think they may be carrying weapons?"

"Maybe Ruby, since the other villagers couldn't defend themselves especially the men. Then through our assumption they may be very well be armed, another reason to keep a close eye"

Minutes pass and they soon arrive at the river meeting numerous beowolves and ursas, Ken and Ruby immediately armed themselves and ready their stance. _"About fifteen beowolves and ten ursas, alright not too bad"_

Ken leans to Ruby and informs her, "Alright Ruby, we'll take them down with you attacking on the left and me on the-"

"Okay then let's attack now!"

"Ruby nooo!_ Dammit!_"

Ruby quickly rushes at the grimms using her semblance, thankfully Ken was faster and had already sliced three grimm at Ruby's direction. Ruby then maneuvers around and spins Crescent Rose and delivers a devastating slash at the beowolf, Ken breaks through the grimms defenses and slashes about five beowolves leaving about nine beowolves and ten ursas. Ken goes to the ursas and slashes their heads killing two in the process, he sends about many strikes at a certain grimm but side steps to avoid an in coming attack from behind and penetrates both grimms chest deep through and retracts his blade. Six ursas remaining, Ruby flips her scythe around making it twirl while landing strikes on beowolves and quickly grips it and slashes the grimms killing about six beowolves, three remaining. Ken activates Bon Fortuna into it's second form and shoots lighting bolts at the ursas, two were effected and later he uses his speed and quickly slices them clean off in half. Four more, suddenly the last remaining ursas jumped him to end their battle but Ken planted his blade at the ground causing a shocking blast around him, the radios wasn't too large but it was enough to catch all four by surprise. He increases the electricity up a bit higher which causes two ursas to fry up and fall to it's death while the last remaining two were severely shocked and unable to move. Ken slips Bon Fortuna back inside his sleeves and pulls out his military knife which he called the Phantom Eagle, he changes it to gun mode in it's desert eagle form and finished the two ursas by shooting it in the head.

Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground and began to shoot at the three remaining beowolves, she shot the two beowolves head clean off and raised it back from the ground and dashed towards the last one. She twirls her scythe around and stabs the grimm's jaws and pulls the trigger, using the recoil she separates the beowolf's head from it's body and with the head still stuck on the tip of her scythe. Later the head evaporates with the rest becoming nothing more but smoke and walked towards the young soldier, "mission accomplished" she says.

It didn't go as planned but they did get the job done, "Ruby, next time you don't rush recklessly. That action of yours could have caused your life, be careful next time" Ken says, scolding her a bit.

"Fiiiiine, what now?"

"We scan the area for more, this may not be the only pack since we've only encountered the first. Remember Forever Falls is crawling with grimm, which makes me wonder why there is even a village in the middle of this dangerous forest?" Ken asked feeling this whole thing to be slightly odd.

"Spiritually beliefs maybe?" Ruby says shrugging her shoulder, "Maybe Ruby"

"Or maybe there could be-" Ruby sentence was cut off as she fell to the ground, she appeared to be knocked out. Ken then looked around to try and find the culprit, with little to no success he goes to into his first stage of grimm but fails as he felt a dart hit him from behind. He falls to the ground but doesn't lose conscious since he was in the process of changing into stage one, if didn't though then he would surely would have fallen asleep. The darts wouldn't have worked on him when in his grimm transformation since poisons and other deadly liquids and etc wouldn't work on a grimm, creatures of the grimm were immune to many things what most human would call deadly like virus and diseases.

Four figures then emerges from the bushes and walks towards the two students, Ken was stunt. He couldn't move his body and Ruby was unconscious, this was bad. He didn't know what these people would do to the young little red, "Looks like we got a looker here boys" the man says.

Ken finally got a closer look at the four men, they were all faunus. _"These must be the group the villagers were talking about"_ he thought.

The two other faunus goes to Ken's side and helps him up his feet, they held him by their shoulder and called for the others, "Yo dudes, looks like we've got one awake here" said the faunus.

One stays by Ruby's side while the other goes towards Ken, "You've got some fight left in ya, big guy? Well then let's fix that" the faunus lands a punch to Ken's gut causing Ken to couch in pain while still unable to move, _"Dammit"_

The faunus by Ruby side then helps Ruby up and grabs her chin, "This may be young but, she looks good enough to have some fun with. A holes a hole I guess, right guys?"

The others chuckle at his comment as Ken's patients began to deplete, him touching Ruby like that made his blood boil so hot. Yang trusted him that he'd protect her younger sister, he was not going to fail her now. "Let her go! Don't you touch her!" He yelled out.

The faunus from earlier went back to Ken side and punches him hard on the face, lands another punch to Ken's gut making him lose lots of air from his lungs. "Don't bother being a hero, you can't move anyway. You might as well enjoy the show while you're at it"

"You won't_-*pants*-_you won't get away with this"

"Shut it human, it's humans like you who are messing this world up. Now we finally get to have our payback for the things you've done to us"

Ken was then tossed at the side as he saw the two other faunus ignore him walking towards Ruby, he only wished he could move. His anger grew bigger as he set his eyes on the earlier faunus that gripped Ruby's chin, he had already began to undress her with Ruby's cape already loosened off. The others were working on untying her blouse around her stomach while the two other faunus were already working up towards her skirt. "If you touch her, I swear to Monty I'll kill you all!" Ken threatens

The faunus that held him earlier turned towards Ken and spits at his direction, "Shut your mouth human, you're worthless without your body not responding to your actions, you might as well enjoy what you see after we kill you and make her ours"

* * *

**_(Insert, Tokyo Ghoul Ost : Auferstehung, Here)_**

* * *

_"I can't let them do this, I've got to move!"_ Ken thought to himself trying desperately to move his body, but no matter what he tried it just couldn't respond. He had to try though, this was Ruby he was talking about. This was for Yang, he didn't want to let her down. So he uses the last of his strength to move but still no progress.

_"I can't fail here, not like this"_ he says to himself still struggling, _"Yang put her trust in me, I can't fail her like this"_

He watches the four slowly undressing her, close to being almost naked. Ken couldn't do anything, not while he's human at least. _"No I can't use it, not in a place like this"_

He couldn't rely on such power, it was too risky and dangerous. He wanted to keep Ruby safe not accidentally eat her, _"I won't use it, I'll find another way"_

Just like earlier, his efforts were futile. The more he tried the tired he got, he just couldn't do it. Not like this, _"But if I don't use it soon, Ruby might-"_

He didn't want to finish that thought, no matter how things were he just didn't want to use it, he tries to same method but still earned him the same result. _"Please body, move!'"_

No he was losing hope, he couldn't risk eating his friend. It didn't matter what they do to him or her, as long as she's alive then that was fine enough for Ken. _"I'm sorry Ruby, I failed you"_

He then continues to watch_, "I'm sorry Yang, I failed you"_, just as he seemed like he lost hope, his eyes moves back the earlier faunus who licks Ruby across her cheeks. This resulted him on becoming even more angry and began to slowly but surely stand on his feet_, "I don't care what happens, as long as they pay for what they've done, I'll be satisfied!" _

"What the heck?! The faunus yells as he turns to Ken, "The hell is going on?!"

Ken was finally up his feet, he looked up the four with menacing eyes. **"Grimms aren't the only ones destroying this world"** Ken mumbles.

"The hell are you talking about?!" One yells

**"Humans and Faunus too"** with that Ken's eyes changes into it's grimm eyes and began to dash towards the group, his left side of his body had already turn dark grey so clearly he was at stage one. The first faunus tries to strike head on going towards Ken but he dodges his strike and lands a punch at his stomach, later bones with spikes came through the faunus's back making him bleed and die from blood loss fast. Ken pulls his hand out from the faunus making a bone breaking sound and rushed towards the remaining three.

The second faunus tries to strike him head on as well, but Ken throws a spiky bone the man which he pulled out from his arm. The bone went flying towards the faunus and easily penetrates through his chest, Ken wasn't finish though. Ken manipulates the bones and scatters it around it's body, the result was the spiky bone turning into more spiky bones penetrating the man all over and killing him.

In just a matter of seconds, Ken appears in front of the last two and goes for the faunus at Ruby's left. Ken places his hand on the man face and later a bone sticks out from Ken's arm and penetrates through the man's head, Ken breaks the bone connected to his arm making the faunus fall to the ground lifeless and turn to walk at the last faunus. "No...please...mercy" he pleads.

**"You're death was settled when you touched that girl, now face you're consequences"** Ken pulls out a very sharp bone from his left arm and stabs the man at his chest, he then pulls out the bone and sticks it back in. He repeats this phase for about five times and finally walked away to leave the faunus to die, he then kneels down to observe Ruby and began to dress her again. From the looks of it, it seems that they didn't go to far since they haven't even undressed her blouse yet. He ties them back together along with her cape and carried her up bridal style and began to walk towards the village.

He was still in his stage one form and Ruby began to stir in her sleep and opened her eyes slightly, "Ken? What's going on? Why are your eyes weird?" She mumbles.

She didn't appear fully awake yet which was a relief and proceeds to silence his friend by shushing her, "Shhhhh Ruby, rest now"

Ruby does what she was told and goes back to her slumber while Ken walks with her still on his arms.

* * *

**_(End Epic Music)_**

* * *

It was night time back at Beacon, Ken was by the balcony. The same one where him and Weiss talked for a bit, after he arrived at the village back at Forever Fall, Ken let Ruby rest at the Elder's hut while he circled the area for anymore grimms. Thankfully there wasn't anymore and decided to call for their airship and returned back to Beacon with Ruby still asleep, farewells were bid and later they arrive back at Beacon. Ken returned to Team RWBY's dorm and Yang instantly went to her sister's aide and placed her at bed, she asked if anything happened but decided to lie and said nothing happened, they were safe. There were no complains with the Markes siblings and later they bid goodnight and Ken leads the two to his room, Rosa was skeptical at first, so was Wade but they both agreed to let the two stay for now at their dorm. Ken had informed them that he'd be out for a bit to sit by the balcony, much to Krista's displease. He soon finally escapes Krista's pleading and sat by the balcony in the same position Weiss found him, _"Today was risky, I made thing dangerous for Ruby. I have to be careful when using my grimm, I don't want to experience that feeling again. My gosh that feeling, that feeling when I-I-I"_

"Ken?"

Ken turns to look at the entrance to see Yang on her pajamas, this felt like deja vu since this was the exact same scenario Ken and Weiss made their talk. "I knew you were here, I see you hang out here sometimes. You're teammates said you weren't at your dorm so I figured I might find you here" Yang says taking seat close to Ken.

"Hmmm is there something you need?" Ken asks, wow this was certainly getting similar.

"Actually yeah, ummm" Yang rubs her thumbs together, "I wanted to thank you for keeping Ruby safe, now for sure I can put my trust in you"

_"You shouldn't, I almost lost hope back there"_ Ken thought to himself, sometimes things were left unsaid and this was very much one of them.

"So for your effort, I-I wanted to give you something" she says shyly her face burning up.

Ken raises a brow, "Okay what is it?"

"Ummmm here close your eyes"

Ken does what he says but complains, "Okay, I don't see why I have to close my eye-mmmmmm"

His sentence was cut as he opened his eyes to find Yang crushing her lips with his own, Ken never had this experience before therefore he didn't know what exactly to do. It was no doubt a wonderful feeling, Yang was leading this though. Ken was too idiotic to understand this, he even had his mouth wide open giving Yang access to his insides and swirled her tongue wrestling with his own. Ken couldn't control all of this as part of him didn't want this to end, but alas Yang departs from the young soldier's lips with a satisfied grin. Ken was left panting and shocked, he knew what a kiss was but never knew the feeling of being kissed. This meant that Yang was his first kiss, "I have to admit tiger, even though I did most of the work, I still enjoyed it" she says seductively dragging her finger to his chin.

Yang walks away giving a bit off sway to her hips as she walked, "let's do this again sometimes" she says jokingly, as she exits the balcony she turns one last time to Ken and winks at him. "Bye" was the last thing he heard from her, he was still holding on the balcony. Panting and shocked, he felt like he ran around Vytal, twice. What ever Yang did, she did it well. _"Just how weird can this day go?"_

* * *

**Common : Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I was looking forwarded to writing this and I finally did, this was really a good chapter in my opinion and I hoped you all enjoyed it too.**

**Ken : Maybe you enjoyed it too much.**

**Yang : Yeah, look at that face of yours. **

**Common : Don't look at me, _(hisses like a cat)._**

**Blake : _(Raises brow)_.**

**Common : Sorry, just thought it be funny. **

**Weiss : I have to admit though, this studio is turning quite elegant. I am** **impressed on how the story is progressing.**

**Common : That's because you have me to thank to, without my skills then this place would probably still be a scrap pile.**

**Weiss : And it still is, for noble's like us this place is nothing compared to our homes. But don't take it rudely though, I am still impressed.**

**Common : Well unlike you, I had to work hard for this. You had everything from the start.**

**Weiss : Ugh, whatever, do as you wish.**

**Common : anyway, I've said that I was making a Q&amp;A. So anyway let's start this.**

**Jaune : Yeah!**

**Common : Jaune calm down.**

**Jaune : Okay sorry.**

**Common : Anyway the first question comes from _'Qdopey' _asking, 'what's your real name and age? Your writing is pretty good by the way i like the story so far'.**

**Common : Thank you first off all, my real name is _Jyle Magante_, as for my age. I'll let you guys guess, let your imagination flow for this. All I can say though is that I'm somewhere between seventeen and twenty two.**

**Ken : Here let me read the next one, next one comes from _'InsaneShotz'_, he asks. 'What exactly inspired you to make this story?'**

**Common : Okay, I mostly got inspired by reading other fanfics. Especially a story called _'Viper's Glare'_, as soon as I finished reading that story I immediately started writing the first chapter and Bam! Apex Predator Of Remnant was born, but seriously check out the story it's really good.**

**Ruby : Oh Oh me next, next one comes from _'Grumper'_, asking 'when did you started writing?'.**

**Common : I started last year around late summer at august, it was a assassins creed/frozen crossover. _(Looks at reader)_ hey don't judge me, the story was okay but the writing was sloppy. But it was good enough too last long being I think to thirty five chapters, that's actually pretty long for me but then again I make most of this story with seven thousand words each chapter. **

**Rosa : Here I'll do the next,_ 'codezFlare'_ asks, 'do you have any future plans for this cool story?'.**

**Common : Actually yes I do, I plan on making a spin off and a next chapter for the story. But I don't know if any would want that so I'm a bit hesitant, is still too early to tell. We're only at the twelve chapter of this story anyway. **

**Yang : Ahem, next is _'Cody76'_ asking, 'Why isn't my Oc accepted? You only introduced one and where did Avery Cole go?'.**

**Avery : I'm actually right here but I'll let Common answer that.**

**Common : Well first off, Avery is still very much in the story. Only that he's Ken's eyes at Vale, and about the Ocs. Well most of them were turned down but I did accept some of them which I haven't shown yet, you guys just have to be a patient, Okay?**

**Andy : Here let me try, next question comes from _'Im Skylle'_, asking 'What's your favorite anime? If you watch them anyway'**

**Common : If I had to pick my absolute favorite then it would be _'Rurouni Kenshin' _or _'Samurai X'_ since it was the very first anime I watched back when I was a kid, my favorite manga series though goes to _'Tokyo Ghoul'_. And lastly my favorite light novel series has to go to _'Sword Art Online'_ and _'No Game No Life'_, I can't pick between the two sorry.**

**Common : Last question, give it to me.**

**Krista : I wanna do it! Me! Me!**

**Ken : Okay Krista, go for it.**

**Krista : Ummm from someone name...kuch?**

**Ken : Kush.**

**Krista : _Kushmoney15_, 'Besides Kenny, who's your favorite character?'.**

**Common : Easy, The upcoming antagonist for Ken. To me he's absolutely awesome, the feeling I have for him is like Tsukiyama from _Tokyo Ghoul_. He's the enemy but we can't help but love him, of course he doesn't act like Tsukiyama. It's just an example.**

**Common : Sorry if I left out the other questions, I'll happily answer them through messaging or if you guys like it then maybe I'll make another one for the next chapter.**

**Ken : That was actually pretty fun.**

**Ruby : Yeah let's do another, send Common a question if you want to continue this Q&amp;A.**

**Common : Alright, anyway I want to congratulate the second winner of the Oc registration forums, mister 'lord of souls' for his Oc, Andy Markes.**

**Ken : Alright, let's end this cession already. Conmon would you please.**

**Conmon : I'd be happy too-wait this is my section and story, why do I have to start?**

**Everyone : _(Glares)_**

**Common : Okay okay, if you like this chapter and story then please leave a review. It really helps me with the story and it shows the support you have for the story, don't be shy I'll accept anyone's opinion. Even the bad ones, everyone must always have freedom of speech.**

**Ken : If you liked this chapter then click those buttons that says Follow and favorite, if you really like this story then click both I guess.**

**Ruby : if you have any questions of the story then go ahead and message Ken and he'll happily answer them for you.**

**Blake : If you have an idea for an Oc then go ahead and fill the registration below, remember that we're also looking for female Ocs, cause my goodness we just have too many male Oc registrations. You'll never know you're Oc might actually win and be written in the story.**

**Common : Lastly, who do you think should end up with Ken? I'm gonna give you a hint guys, _(Whispers to reader)_ Weiss is winning the votes.**

**Weiss : Did you say something?**

**Common : Nothing! _(waves hands awkwardly)_**

**Weiss : Hmmmmm.**

**Ken : Anyway guys, I'll see you all in the next two weeks. Until then.**

**Unison : See ya laters!**

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Next time : Chapter 13 : The Vytal Tournament._


	13. Chapter 13 : The Vytal Tournament

The Apex Predator

* * *

**Common : Sup guys it's me CommonWriter, I know this is a another late update from my promised schedule but the reason I didn't update the day I was suppose to was because I got sick and I still am now (only a bit better). **

**Ken : Maybe you should take a break with this creator, you're still looking rather pale.**

**Common : Nahhh I'm fine, anyway this chapter was written before I got sick so hope you all enjoy it.**

**Ken : Also we wanted to thank you all for something amazing, since Common is kinda not feeling well I'm going to do most of the talking for today.**

**Common : I'm going to go back to sleep back home, Ken I'll leave everything to you. See ya next week.**

**Ken : Alright see ya creator.**

**Common : Bye.**

**Ken : Anyway we wanted to thank everyone caused we just hit over 10000 views! I know this is another usual thank you but this is just amazing, we can't really think of anything funny on this section due to my creator's fever but thank you all once again. It's thanks to you all that out studio has evolve into much more professional studio.**

**Ken : And with that out of the way let's get this chapter started.**

**Ken/Disclaimer : Common does not own the RWBY series or anything here except his Ocs **

**Ken : So enjoy the chapter guys **

* * *

Chapter 13: The Vytal Tournament

"Feel any better?" Asked David worriedly, he was standing by Ken's side while he sipped on a cup full of blood. Where David got the blood was beyond his knowledge and concern, all Ken worried about was keeping his lust for flesh in check.

After finishing the whole cup, he let the flavor of the red liquid flow through his tongue leaving a delicious strawberry like taste to it. Ken placed the cup on Ozpin's desk while he sat down to make the flavor last, "it won't help much but I'll be able to calm my senses for now" Ken informed.

"When exactly did you recall feasting on human or faunus remains?" Ozpin asked concerned, now exactly wasn't the right time for Ken to go crazy. Today was the first day of the Vytal festival, a day to celebrate and joyous wonders. And since Ken and his squad was going on security duty then he had to be in full alert with no defects or distractions, he hoped his grimm wouldn't go berserk today. "Years ago, I haven't eaten any human or faunus since then. I've only eaten creatures of grimm, it was about three months ago if that's what you're asking. But it seems my hunger is getting to me, meaning I'll have to eat another grimm soon" Ken explains.

_"That last accident with Ruby caught me off guard, normally I would be able to sense their presence or hear their heartbeats with my grimm senses but no. Instead those four faunus caught me by surprise with a knockout dart, I hope it won't be the same today since it's the Vytal festival"_ he thought, his left eye had changed to it's grimm state as he finished his drink. But the thoughts that kept him wondered and worry of him going insane had plagued his head and made the soldier very skeptical if he should really be on guard duty today.

"I'll be on guard above the rooftops, I'll give me a better view of the arena. My team will be divided and will secure each corner of the stage, given by today's festival may be the perfect time to strike for the white fang since most of Vale will be occupied...I'll send my soldiers around Vale for security" Ken informs the three, judging from their situation may be a good call since it was good time for them to execute their plans for monty knows what. "Good idea Ken, all though Ironwood may get in the way" David frowns.

James Ironwood, a name David and Ken didn't like to hear. The two Mistral soldiers could never cooperate with the Atlas General, in the past David and him would always disagree in certain matters, he would always but in on certain missions Ken and the guardians would be assigned to. And other times Ken and James's soldiers would argue about their methods of completing the missions and the end result would only end with them working alone, they didn't hate him but nor did they like him.

"Do not worry you two, I haven't inform General Ironwood yet so he has no knowledge of the information we have just yet. I believe he doesn't even have any knowledge of the guardians presents here at Beacon either" Ozpin says, it was good that Ironwood didn't knew they were here at the academy. But the real question was, when will he found out? "Well he'll most likely found out today at the tournament" Ken replies standing up from his seat.

"Ken, ready you're squad. Have them ready before the tournament begins and for now just stay by your team, he may know about the guardians today, but he can't know the Apex Predator is here too" David advices Ken, problems would surely emerge if he does ever find out about the Apex Predator. James knew well enough that it was Ken's nickname but he didn't need to know about his attendance at Beacon academy, "Alright dad, I'll contact you as soon as I'm in position"

David nods as Ken walks towards the exit of the room with Goodwitch by his side, David being the typical guy he is tries to tilt his head to the side checking out Glynda's...assents from behind but ultimately fails as Ozpin notices his act and let's out a fake cough to grab his attention. He frowns and turns to the grey headmaster, "Do you have to be a party pooper?"

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee with a visible smirk beneath his mug, "Let's try to keep things professional and talk about Ken's state"

David looks away, he knew well what he meant by that. Ken's state was very much something to worry about, and with Ironwood here...who knows when he'll lose control. "Yeah, alright..."

* * *

Ken was walking by the hallways, on his way towards his dorm by his teammates. Goodwitch was by his side walking towards her own office which was at the same hall where his room was. Both had been walking for awhile so Goodwitch decided to break a conversation with the young soldier, "Are you absolutely sure you can control it today? We don't want anything bad to happen to the students nor the civilians you know, especially since James will be attending this event"

"I don't know Glynda, as much a I want to believe I can control it for today...I'm just not sure if I'll stay sane. You and the others may have to get those Tootaxil injections ready when that time comes" Ken says, nobody was amongst the hallway as of current time. Most had already headed to the tournament arena and some stayed to train for the matches or relax for awhile, "The blood didn't help?" She asked worriedly.

"No no it did help, but not enough to guarantee my control. I need to eat soon or this may end up messy" Glynda stops mid tracks as she clenched her scroll looking down beneath her feet, after being told she though about the idea of Ken losing his sanity. The thought alone was too gruesome for her to think about, she couldn't imagine the horrible thinks Ken would do in his stages as an out of control grimm. Ken looks at her with a questioned look, "I can feel your worries, is there something wrong?"

"How could you stay so calm when you know you might lose control Ken?" She asked, all this time Ken's expression never changed. He always kept his blank look this entire time, even when he drank his cup of blood, it was one of the reasons she could barely read him. He was always good at hiding his emotions and intentions, _"How did he know?"_ She thought.

Just then Ken's left eye had changed into it's first stage and eyed the blonde professor very attentively, "I don't see it much as a problem now but I merely see it as a defect, but yes I am but worried myself" He answers.

_"Of course, I've forgotten that grimms are drawn to negative emotions. He must have sensed my worries for his state"_ she thought to herself, hiding secrets or lying to Ken was almost impossible. Thanks to his grimm senses he was able to sense negative emotions, with this he can easily read behind people's words of lies or find secrets hidden from them. "There is no need to worry Glynda, I promise I'll be careful" he shot a heart warming smile even men would faint for.

Glynda slightly blushes at the sight of his gentle smile and shrugs it off trying to walk forward ahead of him, Ken follows afterwards but Glynda was left in her thought. _"I remembered that feeling I felt when I first met him, I think deep down I finally know what know what it is. Ken Markes, I know one day you'll be an inspiration to many huntsmen and huntress. I will do my absolute best to keep you safe as a teacher and friend"_

In Glynda's eyes, she saw Ken as a capable student, a talented and smart young boy. Always trying his best, always putting others safety first then himself. The connection between a mother and a son. A bond very strong and unbreakable, both Ken and Glynda spent most of their time together discussing dust, the army and even school matters. He would even sometimes ask for Glynda's help on dust, he may be smart but he still had a lot to learn. Asking Goodwitch for help was pretty much a better option since some professors can act a bit...odd in some way, "Very well, I'll take your promise and leave things up to you Ken. I'll see you at the tournament" she says.

"The same can be said to you Glynda"

Both individuals parted ways as they reached their destination, Goodwitch having to arrive at her office and Ken departing from her and on his way towards his dorm. Not to long later he was met with the door of his room and turned to knob to open the entrance, as he enters the room he was met with a crushing hug by Krista. "Big brother Kenny! Big brother Kenny!"

Tries to free himself from her grasp but fails as her grip tightened around his chest, he may be a veteran but pretty much anyone can beat him when it came to hugs. "Krista, hey I'm back. Miss me?" He ruffles her hair.

She looks at him with the brightest of smiles, "Yesssss Andy and everyone els is boring me"

Ken chuckles at her comment about his brother and teammates, he sits by his bed and calls for their attention. "Rosa, Wade, I need you guys to listen. Come here" he signals them to cone closer to her which Wade immediately obeys, Rosa being a bit rebellious follows him and listens to her team leader.

"Alright, later I'll be going into guard duty with Wade and the other guardians. Rosa since you don't plan on participating I want you to keep a keen eye on the crowd, Andy will be by your side if you need any reinforcements" he informs the two, Rosa looks at Andy while he shot her a displeasuring look. She merely gives him a grin and turns back to Ken, "Come on Ken I'm sure nothing bad will happen, besides what makes you think they'll attack today? We've got huntsmen and huntress sitting amongst the crowd, I think it's stupid if them to attack the Vytal tournament" she comments, it's not like they've got an army to back up their forces against trained warriors.

"You're right, but let's not underestimate the white fang. They can pull out some crazy surprises when you least expect it" Wade advices Rosa, both him and Ken had faced countless battles against them before. They knew the enemy well enough to know they'll attack today.

She sighs as she sat up from her bed, "Alright then, I'll sit nearby and watch. You guys do your whatevers if danger comes"

"Okay good" Ken looks at his clock, reading it as it was about eleven in the morning. "I'll see you there at three, keep my brother and sister safe okay"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about them. I'll keep them safe" Rosa answers him, he didn't like leaving his siblings like this but right now isn't the time for him to worry for such matters. "Big brother Ken? You're leaving again?" Krista asked shaking Ken's sleeves trying to grab his attention.

Ken looks at the young blonde and gently strokes her hair, "I'm sorry Krista, you're gonna have to stay with Rosa for awhile. She'll lead you to daddy and I promise I'll see you soon"

"O-Okay big brother Ken, you promise"

Both Ken and Wade hurried themselves out of the dorm and towards the black hawk at the landing port outside, it may still be early before the tournament starts but they had to be there early for meetings and preparation. "Captain? Did you have your grimm checked earlier?"

"Yup, it won't bother me today but I'm hoping it won't go berserk in any given moment"

"It's best we discuss this with the rest of the squad sir, we'll have Tootaxil injections ready when it happens" Wade informs Ken looking worried.

"Alright Wade, now let's hurry. We don't wanna be late on schedule"

* * *

"Captain this is a bad idea, why do you have to get hungry now" Misty complains, she never took Ken's hunger seriously. She always joked about it like he was really hungry for meals and desert, but right now this wasn't the time for jokes.

"I'll be fine Misty, alright we've got the plan ready right? Everyone stays at their post while I observe at higher ground, Understood?"

"Yes sir!" The guardians said.

Not to long ago they arrived at the tournament stadium, the black hawk was much faster then an average bullhead. The stadium was big and wide, all the seats were currently empty right now since it was early and the preparations were still taking place but the Royal Guardians were left at a room discussing certain matters. "Sir if I may ask? What do you think the white fang will go after if they choose to attack today?" Martin asked adjusting his glasses.

"Not sure Martin but they have to come, this is the perfect opportunity for them...or maybe unless it's a distraction" Ken began to puzzle about all this, if they were really going to attack then what is their goal?

"Let's not think too hard about it Captain, it's just like you taught us. We do our job and they'll do theirs" Lars comments, it was a lesson Ken taught to all his fellow teammates.

"You're right Lars, let's make sure this goes as smooth as possible. Alright, Guardians! Cease" just like that the other guardians ended their discussion and began walking around the stadium minding their own business, "Sakura! Can I have a moment" Ken calls out.

Sakura turns from Martin's side and hurries towards Ken, "Yes Captain?"

"Can I leave you with the other guardians for awhile, I need to be somewhere before the tournament starts" he instructed, she nods with determination and salutes her captain. "I will do my absolute best sir"

"Remember, you were recently promoted as Second Lieutenant. You're the highest ranked amongst my squad, when I'm absent, it is your job to step in and take over in my place"

"Yes sir, I'll do my best. I promise"

Ken strokes Sakura's hair gently as her cheeks had began to heat up slightly, "Didn't I told you all before, when the rest of my squad isn't here, you can all call me Ken"

"Yes...umm Yes Ken"

Ken gives her a gentle smile before she walks back to Martin's side, both soldiers walks together with hands bonded with one another, signaling any bystander that they were both in love. _"Those two can never keep their hands from each other"_ he thought to himself.

Ken then hurries himself back towards the Black Hawk and pulls out his tablet. He then connects his scroll with his communication ear plug while Zina's voice was heard from it, "Master? Did you call for me?"

"Yes Zina, can you call Avery for me"

"Yes sir, calling Mister Cole"

_"Hello? Ken? What do you want this time?"_

"Avery, this is important. I need you to do me a small favor"

_"What is it this time? Looking for more people you wanna take away from me?"_

"Avery listen, the Vytal Tournament is about to take play and I need eyes everywhere to make sure nothing goes bad"

_"Hmmmm let me guess, you want me to keep an eye on everyone while you sit back and relax? Aha hell no"_

"Actually no, I'll discuss things with you back at the same cafe. Meet me there asap"

_"Alright Ken, this better be worth my time"_

* * *

**_Three hours later_**

* * *

The crowds were cheering and screaming, every individual from different academies, Vacuo, Atlas, Mistral and of course Vale were all gathered in one stadium. The Vytal Tournament was about to begin and everyone were just excited too keep their composure, Ozpin and Ironwood were both sitting at the top of the crowd's seat having their own special place to admire the matches. Goodwitch was at the bottom of the stadium on the stage arena ready to begin the matches, but before all of this could continue, a loud voice announces through the large speakers.

**"Good Afternoon Vale! Welcome to The Vytal Tournament Of Campions! Who wants to see two people beat each other up!**

The crowd's cheer grew bigger as Ken's squad grinned and shake their heads at the announcer's announcement.

**"Wow you guys have weird taste in entertainment, anyway! Let's give a huge applause to all the other student from different academies attending today's tournament!" **

The crowd did as they were told, they cheered and applauded the other combatants who were able to visit Vale and enter the tournament. Team RWBY and JNPR sat together as they as well cheered and applauded the other students.

**"Alright then, if you guys can't wait any longer then let's get this tournament started!"**

One last roaring cheer came from the crowd as they were all excited to see who would beat up who, okay maybe that was a bit too accurate. The ginormous screen above the crowd began shuffling through names picking randomly who would fight who, until finally the screen cease it's random shuffle and all the names were finally visible.

First Half :

Klyde Williams Vs Mark Tory

Grease Johnson Vs Grey Lester

Dan Luckson Vs Blake Belladonna

Jon Kransten Vs Brad Wesker 

Second Half :

Ruby Rose Vs Andy Markes

Pyrrha Nikos Vs Stan Partsen 

Greg Rayner Vs Dory Falco

Yang Xiao Long Vs Terry Jefferson 

**"Alright flocks, here on the screen are the first matches we'll be seeing. After all of these matches have finally ended then we'll be taking a short break then we'll random shuffle through the next contenders"**

The crowd signaled they're approval through their joyous loud cheers while the announcer continues.

**"Alright then, will the first half of the section please go to the entrance of the arena and prepare for battle. The rest of the other combatants will please wait by the entrance of the stage on your panels" **

The first half competitors began walking towards the entrance including Blake herself bidding her goodbyes to the others while they gave their support to her, "Go for it Blake!" Ruby cheered.

"Give 'em hell" Yang said.

"Don't hold back" the white heiress said giving a thumbs up.

"Break his leg!" Nora let's out.

Ren calms the orange haired huntress gently pushing her back to her seat by her shoulders, "Nora calm down, stop encouraging people to break their legs"

"Thank guys" Blake began pacing towards the panel while Ken finally arrives by their side and sits by Ruby, "Hey guys, what I miss?"

Ruby immediately shakes her friend expressing her happiness of seeing her friend arriving, "Yeahhhh Ken, where have you been?" she asks puzzling.

"I was with my squad discussing something, was I too late?"

Yang turns to him and answered, "Nahhh we're just about to see the first match, Blake's match is the third"

"Oh okay"

Ken looks at the arena and back to Ruby who was carefully watching the two students standing by the arena as the match was about to begin, he decided to crack a bit of small talk with her since Goodwitch was still walking towards the arena. "Sooo Ruby, from what I've heard you're going to fight my little brother" he whispers to her closely.

Ruby eyes widened with cheeks heated, she backs away a bit surprised by his sudden closeness. "Kyaaaah! Ken don't do that"

He chuckles and sits back at his previous position, "I'm just messing with you, is it true though?"

She confirms this by nodding, "Yup, can't wait till it finally comes"

"Alright then, just be careful out there. I was the one who trained my brother"

Yang over hears their conversation and steps in to defend her sister's prowess, "Well Ruby's pretty hard to knockout too, let's just see who gets the win" she proudly says.

Ken raises a brow and grins, "Alright then, let's see"

* * *

**_Two matches later_**

* * *

Finally it was Blake's match, team RWBY, JNPR and even Ken cheered her on by the sidelines as she and her opponent walks up the stage and faces each other.

Later Rosa arrives at the scene and taps on Ken's shoulder, "He's here" she says.

"Good"

Without getting the attention of Team RWBY and JNPR, Ken quickly got up from his seat and Rosa was now seated on his place while Ken quietly dashes towards the stairs. He ends up on the upper floor from where he previously was and goes up a pillar to get to higher ground, he then uses his speed to dash jump far from the pillar and grabs the edge of the rooftop and lifts himself up giving him a better view of the stadium. He looks around to see if any trespassers were present but luckily nobody was here but him, he then looks down the stadium and watches the match. _"Let's see what your made off Miss Belladonna"_

Meanwhile as Ruby yelled out to Blake, she turns to Ken which resulted to her freaking out slightly. She expected for him to be there but Rosa was by his place now, "Rosa?! Where's Ken?" She asks.

"Oh he went to his security duties, he won't be back for awhile"

She felt slightly disappointed, it was fun having the soldier around. He never joked around much but he was fun to talk to, "Why? Am I not optional to communicate with?" Rosa teases her a bit.

Ruby shakes her hands, denying her assumption. "No no, it's just I thought he was still here. He left without saying a word, and we didn't even see him leave plus the-"

"Relax Ruby, I was just teasing you"

She gives a sigh of relief and awkwardly scratches the back of her head, "Hehehe, I-I-I knew that"

The two looks back at the match and goes back to cheering on their faunus friend, Goodwitch finally stands between the two students and explains the rules. "All form of combat is accepted here, there are to be no killing, the match is decided if one of the combatant's aura meter reaches the red zone. Semblance is allowed and I want a clean fair fight, if both students are ready then let this match...Begin!"

Glynda quickly backs away from her position as both students dash towards one another summoning their weapons, Blake's opponent Dan Luckson immediately switches his weapon into it's submachine gun form and began shooting at her in automatic fire. Blake easily dodges this by running at the side and with the help of her semblance to avoid his bullets and uses Gambol Shroud's pistol form and hurls it like throwing star towards Dan, he dodges this but Blake pulls the black ribbon connected to the gun's trigger and uses it's recoil to hurl it back towards the direction Dan was at. Dan was caught by surprise as the blade came hurling back to his side and lands a painful slash at his neck, he was saved thanks to his aura by being hit on the neck left a very painful damage to him which resulted to Dan losing twenty five percent of his aura meter.

Blake pulls once more on the ribbon a few more times making the gun go in all direction and trapping Dan around her ribbon, the blade then lands on the ground keeping him in place while Blake rushes in with Gambol Shroud's sheath in hand. Dan couldn't escape so he uses his semblance and escapes the ribbon around him and finally frees himself from it's grasp, his semblance was letting out a powerful air compressed blast from himself making nearby items and people being send flying away from his path. This happened earlier as the ribbons detaches itself from Dan giving him a perfect escape opportunity, thanks to him revealing his semblance this gave Blake the perfect idea of his semblance. She pulls Gambol Shroud back to her and switches it into it's blade form with it's sheath on the other hand and dashes towards him, Dan's weapon had changed into it's blade form of two large dark green knives and clashes a few slashes with Blake. She was able to block each of his strikes easily thanks to her training and years of expression, Dan however was having a bit of a difficult time blocking her slashes and backs away to have some distance. Blake was fast though, she quickly follows and began slashing her way through his defenses.

Dan tries to block her attempt but fails as it was too much for him making Dan lose his balance, Blake sees this and does a sweep kick making him fall to the ground. Dan couldn't think of a counter measure and chooses to use his semblance and sends a air compressed blast from him to send Blake away, however Blake could see flaws of his semblance. As he sends the blast towards her, she uses her semblance to let her previous image take the hit of his blast while she easily slips inside the blast. Since it was air which was blasted it meant she can still pull through inside, if it was another source of energy though may be a different case. She dashes towards Dan who was in panic uses the gun form of his weapon and hurriedly pulls the trigger, she easily anticipates this and uses Gambol Shroud's gun form and shoots him down. He was hit hard as bullets went flying towards him making him lose almost his entire aura leaving him on the yellow zone close to becoming red, Blake then throws Gambol Shroud and wraps him once more with her ribbon. He didn't have the time to react since he was in the middle of recovering from her shots, she then fasten her pace and delivers a finishing slash across his chest and pulls back Gambol Shroud into it's non lethal form putting the blade back into it's sheath. Dan's meter went down to red as he fell to the ground on his knees ashamed of his lost, "The winner is Blake Belladonna"

The crowd cheers her on while she walks towards Dan and hands him a hand, "You did great back there"

Dan looks up to her and smiles to her, "You were amazing yourself, you're very strong and fast. I hope to see you in the future fighting grimms by my side" Dan says as he accepts her offer and walks back to his panel.

Blake does the same as the announcer announces the next match "Alright next is Jon Kransten Vs Brad Wesker"

Ken admires Blake strength as he had never exactly seen her fight in all of his time at Beacon, she was certainly fast, strong and smart. She was not to be underestimated, she was a very skilled fighter. _"Not bad, her reflexes are as fast as a cat"_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt his chest make one hard thump as his left eye changed back to it's grimm eye, he grabbed the left side of his face as he tries to keep it under control. He tries to return back into his normal state but right now he couldn't hard to do so with the pain he was feeling, _"Damn it, the side effects are starting to take effect...can't...concentrate"_

* * *

**Ken : Well that's that, thank you all so much for all you're support you've been giving us. This is an absolute best thing that's happened to my creator...well not really the best thing ever but it's one of them.**

**Rosa : So when we will Common be back?**

**Ken : No idea, he called me earlier during this chapter that he won't be on this section next week.**

**Ruby : Sounds like his really sick.**

**Ken : He is, you guys should have seen him when he was here earlier, He was so pale.**

**Blake : Let's just hope she comes back better then.**

**Yang : He'll well then let's just end this early the since he's not.**

**Ken : Nahhhh we can't really just end it here just because he isn't here.**

**(Phone rings)**

**_(Ken picks it up)_**

**_(Common : End it)_**

**_(End call)_**

**Ken : Ummm...okay so anyway let's start the outro.**

**Blake : if you enjoy this chapter then leave a review, it shows your support for this story. Don't be shy all opinions are accepted.**

**Yang : If you like the story the click on the those follow and favorite buttons.**

**Blake : if there are any questions then leave a message and they'll be happily** **answered.**

**Ruby : If you have any ideas for an Oc then fill the Oc registration down below, remember that we're also looking for girl Ocs so let your imagination run freeeee. You'll never know your Oc might exactly end up on this chapter.**

**Ken : Don't forget to leave you vote on who should end up with Ken.**

**Ruby : Anyway without further ado.**

**Unison : See ya laters.**

**Blake : I wonder who's the next member for Team KRW.**

**_(Someone magically appears)_**

**Naomi : _(Awkwardly raises hand)_ M-Me.**

(Next chapter down below)

* * *

**Oc Registration **

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio : 

* * *

_Next Time : Chapter 14 : Strange Encounters_


	14. Chapter 14 : Strange Encounters

The Apex Predator

* * *

**Common : Sup my fellow readers, I have returned with a new chapter and I'm sure you are happy to finally see me back here at **

**Ken : Geez can we read already.**

**Common : Not yet, I've still got something to say, I'm proud to announce the next new Oc I've added to the story. He isn't on this chapter but read the author's closing section at the bottom of the chapter if you guys want to know more.**

**Ruby : I love mahhhh cookies _(munches more cookes)_**

**Conmon : That's right, I've been getting lot's of reviews from you guys from the past chapters. Because of that Ruby was able to buy a lot of cookies thanks to her given salary being on this story.**

**Jaune : Wait we get paid? Why don't I get anything? And why wasn't I told?**

**Common : _(Whistles)_**

**Ken : _(Whistles)_**

**Ruby : _(Whistles while still munching Cookies)_**

**Jaune : You guys are mean...**

**Ken : hehe, it's not like we get a lot of money. Come on cheer up Jaune.**

**Jaune _: (Sniffs)_ fine...I-I guess**

**_(Yang barges in with bags of shopping materials on her hand)_**

**Yang : Best salary ever! Common! When's the next payday?**

**_(Jaune goes back curled up on the corner with tears streaming down his eyes)_**

**Ken : Oh boy, let's just start this chapter already. Yang would you start the chapter will ya.**

**Yang/Disclaimer : Geez fine, Common does not own blah blah blah RWBY series, all his creation in this story blah blah blah belongs to him though blah blah blah whatever! Common when is the next payday?!**

**Common : Till the next five chapters! Geez!**

**Yang : Hmmm okay.**

* * *

Chapter 14 : Strange Encounters

Ken's mind was going through many phases, he clenched his head as he tried to concentrate controlling his grimm from going berserk. It wasn't too difficult from his past episodes but this was starting to concern him, "_If I don't control this soon, I may have to call for back up_" He though to himself.

The first match of the second half was about to begin and he certainly didn't want to miss this since it was his brother's match but right now Ken was in no shape to watch the match, "_Maybe if I just signal the guardians or dad then maybe I'll be able to-_" his thoughts were cut off as he dodges an incoming blade aiming to his neck.

"_The hell, if it wasn't for my grimm senses then I would have most likely taken serious injuries with that last blow. Even If my mind is going haywire, I'm still able to sense my surroundings. The real question is 'who is this guy?'_" Ken watches as the man with a black cloak covering his entire appearance held a red chokutō on his hand to prepare another assault, Ken was now on guard as he readied himself for the man's slash. "Who are you?! State your business here?!" Ken says demandingly hoping to get answers from his opponent.

The man stayed silent as he dashed towards Ken with the red chokutō on his hand, Ken pulls out Bon Fortuna from his sleeves as he blocks the man's blade. Both warriors struggle through each other's weapon pushing through on another for dominance, all though the man hid his face well under his cloak, Ken was still able to see the mask the man was wearing. He immediately recognizes the mask in mere seconds as he backs away from his place to keep their distance far, "_It's the white fang, I knew they were going to attack. Now tell me, what's your plan exactly?_"

The white fang member wasted no time and rushes towards Ken with great speed once more with the blade by his hand, Ken does the same as they both clash weapons trying to over power the other. It almost seemed like they were evenly matched but Ken was still faster thanks to his speed and swordsmanship skill, all though he was still surprised the white fang member was able to keep up with him in such speed he kept. The cloaked man then goes for a sideways slash at Ken's rib but he uses his speed and quickly slashes on the man's head, the white fang member was surprisingly able to see through Ken's attack and dodge it by the last second but in the process it made the hood of his cloak sliced from his cloak and flew into the wind drifting away.

Finally Ken was able to have a good look at the man's face but that last attack ended up getting him behind the white fang member which gave him the image of the man's hair first instead of his face, the man's hair was bright red. He turned his head to the side to look at the young soldier, his horns were now visible to him, and only looking from the side of the man's face Ken had already knew who this man was. "Adam" Ken mumbled.

"Ken" Adam responded.

"What are you doing here?! What are you after this time?!" Ken asked raising his blades into his battle stance.

"Isn't it obvious,...I came for you!" Adam then quickly rushed Ken once more as he held Wilt by his hand and goes for a forward trust strike, "_could it be that this...is an...assassination?!_" Ken thought.

* * *

The tournament had continued it's planned schedule, currently the first match of the second half was about to begin. Ruby and Andy had already prepared themselves at their respective benches and waited for the announcement of their match, Team RWBY and JNPR cheered the little scythe wielder on as Ruby herself scratched the back of her head awkwardly hearing her friends cheer her name.

**"Alright everyone, hope you all enjoyed your little break cause we're about to start our first match of the second half of the tournament!"**

Rosa and the others waited patiently as they could see Andy and Ruby now standing by their bench ready to approach the arena, later they were greeted by two male students who appeared to have just arrived at the stadium to witness the match. "Sup guys, miss us" the blonde says.

Yang turns to their direction and happily waves at them, recognizing them as friends from a different academy. "Sun, Neptune. How's it going" she greets.

Neptune waves at the brawler as he rested his arm around Sun's shoulders, "Hey there, what did we miss?"

Yang politely answers them, "We're about to witness Ruby's match, this is going to be exciting"

"Where have you two been by the way?" Blake asks tilting her head to to the side to give her a better sight at the two, "We were task with a long mission close to the borders of Vacuo, just a simple grimm infestation we needed to take out" Neptune answers, he flashes his usual bright smile at them as his eyes shifted from team RWBY to Rosa's direction.

"Hello there, and who might you be?" Neptune asks raising his brow while Rosa kept her gaze at the arena.

"Not your type, try someone els will ya" She rudely answers receiving a skeptical look from Neptune and the others. He kneels to try and meet her eyes but fails as Rosa turned from him keeping her eyes close, "Come on don't be like that, I'm just trying to talk"

Sun had his hand on his face as he pitied his friend trying to swoon the black haired girl with his usual way of communicating with woman, he gently pushes Neptune away from Rosa's sight and introduces himself. "Sorry about Neptune here, he can be a bit odd with new people"

Rosa didn't bother to answer as she still had her eyes close and faced away from the two males, "Ummmm my name is Sun Wukong by the way, nice to meet you" he introduces gesturing a hand shake.

Rosa sighs as she turns to his side and accepts his greetings, "Rosa DeLaise, nice to meet you too...I guess" she replies shaking Sun's hand still facing the other direction.

Sun couldn't help but chuckle as Rosa immediately swiped his hand away after finishing their hand shake, team RWBY and JNPR had never seen this side of Rosa before. In their eyes she was more like a 'go with the flow' type of girl, but right now she seemed like she's acting a bit almost like Weiss.

**"All right everyone the match is about to begin, our combatants for this fight is Ruby Rose from Beacon Academy and Andy Markes from...what's this? He doesn't attend any school? Hmm"**

Ruby and Andy finally emerges into the arena and faces each other with determination and confidence in their eyes, Goodwitch stands between them ready to start the match until the voice continues to ramble about Andy's current occupation.

**"It says here in his forum that his big brother taught him everything about combat...guy name Ken Markes,...well folks I hoped Ken Markes taught his brother well cause Ruby Rose here is the youngest student to ever attend Beacon Academy with her current age being fifteen when she started attending"**

The audience were amazed, to think a fifteen year old could actually get into Beacon academy in such a young age. That meant that she must have possessed incredible talents and skills as a huntress, the crowd cheered her own with loud claps and rooting.

**"That means she must really be talented, strong and special, both of them are fifteen so we get to see two youngsters duke it out folks. Let this match be an entertaining one will ya guys?!"**

Finally the voice from the speakers cease his shenanigans, Andy looks up to the sky as he took a deep breath letting his thoughts free making him feel more relaxed.

_"Big brother Ken, I hope your watching. This is the result of my training and your teachings, I swore to myself that one day I'd catch up to you. Now is the day I need to prove myself, I hope you're proud of me brother" _

"Ready to do this Andy?" Ruby asks with Crescent Rose on her hand already, Andy smirks and readies himself in his battle stance of his own while placing his hand on his weapons's hilt which was still sheathed on his back. "Let's give them a show Ruby" he comments.

Ruby returns the gesture as Glynda had already explained the rules and gives the signal.

"Begin!"

Ruby carelessly rushes Andy with her speed of semblance raising Crescent Rose for a spinning slash but Andy anticipates this and somehow dodges her attack by jumping and spinning to the side using his acrobatic skills, thanks to this he narrowly dodges her scythe and finally unsheathed his tantō. He goes for a forward trust but Ruby easily blocks his attack, Andy wasn't done though. He uses his acrobatic skills by maneuvering around Ruby's range while slashing his way from different directions, Ruby was able to block most of them but Andy was too fast in close quarters fighting. So she tries create a gap between her and Andy and changes her tactics by planting her scythe's blade on the ground and shoot him down with her powerful sniper form, Andy needed to think fast so he uses his fast movements and flips around from Ruby's scope making Andy a much more harder target to hit. Ruby grinds her teeth and pulls the trigger, Andy tries to watch the direction of her barrel and narrowly dodges her bullet.

This doesn't stop though, she repeatedly pulls the trigger hoping to hit Andy but to no avail. Andy was just too fast and he was getting closer, as much as he is thankful that he was able to dodge those bullets. He only narrowly dodges them by watching which direction her barrel was and by guessing where the bullet would hit, he may have been lucky now but luck alone can't save him from the next barrage of bullets Ruby was about to deliver him. She hurriedly pulls her trigger once more and made sure to shoot in every direction so he won't be able to have time to dodge the other bullets, Andy had only one option to dodge this attack, he wasn't fast enough to dodge all these bullets. Maybe if he was as fast as his brother but then maybe he could but this was different, he had no choice but to use his semblance to block them. There was no time to dodge them since the distance between him and Ruby was short so he activated his semblance raising his hand to summon his power.

A golden figure then began to emerge in front of Andy as it protected him from the barrage of bullets that could have made serious damage to him, Ruby couldn't exactly point out what was happening in front of her but she could have sworn that the golden figure in front of Andy is an animal, "Is that...a bear?" She asks eyes widened.

To everyone the golden figure became crystal clear, a golden bear had protected Andy from Ruby's bullets and this was certainly impressive. "Yup...this is my semblance" Andy answers.

The golden bear began to disappear fading from Andy as he raises his hand to activating his semblance again, later a golden horse emerges from Andy's side and he hops on the animal and charges Ruby with his tantō on his hand.

"What in the fuck am I looking at?" Yang couldn't help but comment, this was certainly a rare image to process for most people. A fifteen year old riding a golden horse with a tantō on his hand, yup that's certainly something you don't see everyday.

Ruby who was now in panic and tries to point her sniper at Andy to shoot him down from the horse but Andy raises his hand once more to summon another animal to help aid him dodge her weapon, Ruby was about to pull the trigger until a golden eagle flies towards the barrel of her gun and bites it down away from Andy's direction making her miss her target. She needed to act fast and quickly pulls Crescent Rose back to it's melee form slicing the eagle in the process and goes for a swing at Andy's horse who was already approaching fast. "I'm sorry" she mumbles as she felt bad slicing the eagle and the horse even though they already began to fade into nothingness.

Andy jumps high up from his horse as Ruby swings her scythe at his horse and flips around to prepare and land a devastating downwards slash at Ruby, Ruby couldn't process the situation fast enough so she receives a powerful slash from behind by Andy making her aura drop in an incredible rate. She escapes from him using her speed and kneels down panting heavily from that last attack, she goes to check on her aura showing that it was in the yellow bar, this was dangerous cause Andy hasn't lost any of his aura since the start of this match and she was already close to being in the red zone. If close combat won't work on him and range attack are no good neither then what exactly were her options then.

"_I'll have to land an attack he can't see_" she thought, that's right. Andy may be fast but he isn't fast enough to block her attacks nor let alone catch. Her speed far exceeded his so it was the perfect plan, all though she didn't have full control of her semblance yet so she needed to be careful when attacking him head on.

Before she could execute her plan, Andy raises his tantō at Ruby and changes it into it's gun form. The blade of the tantō then splits in two as white lightning began to stream around the weapon almost the same as Ken's weapon, "Hey Ruby, do you know my brother's weapon Bon Fortuna?" He asks her.

"Umm, Of-of course I do" she answers stuttering, Andy grins as he continues his rambling. "Well, this weapon back then was used by my brother. He modeled his current weapon after this tantō, you could say that this is Bon Fortuna's little brother"

"W-What?!" Ruby blurs out, the weapon he held was actually used by Ken. It wasn't hard to believe but something so small was actually wielded by him, to her he was more like a dual wielder since that was his current states but something so small wasn't exactly effective in combat nor intimidating. "And the style of fighting I used was once his style when he was young" Andy added.

Of course, why els would Ken wield such a weapon back then. His style would have to be similar to Andy's if he did used it, "I'll let you know though that I perfected it's style though since my brother switched his preference to dual wielding as he got older" he continued.

"Geez you talk too much Andy" Ruby then readies her plan to take play and rushes Andy in position, "It's name"

The tantō's lightning began to charge from the tip as Ruby got closer and formed a small white lightning bolt ready to fire at her direction, "is Mal Fortuna" he yells out as the lightning bolt fired towards Ruby.

Ruby then instinctually dodges the lightning bolt and goes to look back at Andy, he runs from the sides and continues to fire at her with the barrage of bolts. But Ruby uses her semblance to dodge the projectiles and goes to close to gap between them. As fast in close quarters Andy can be, he can never match Ruby's speed. He then was slashed at the side and receives more strikes from Crescent Rose as Ruby spins her scythe to deliver devastating attacks, Andy flips backwards to recover from her assault but she didn't want to give him the chance so Ruby rushes in again and goes to deliver more strikes at Andy.

Andy sees the tactics she's using and uses his semblance to buy him some time, a golden tiger then emerges from Ruby's side and tries to bite her down but misses since Ruby was faster. Andy them summons a golden bear to protect him from Ruby's attack but Ruby blurs out from Andy's sight and receives another strike from behind by Crescent Rose, his aura began to deplete to the yellow bar as Ruby constantly strikes Andy from every side appearing only as a red blur as she appeared and reappeared back and forth from his sight. "_She's fast like big brother Ken_"

He receives more heavy damage as he tried to form a counter measure to his current situation, "_No...if I see it correct, she's slower then big brother_"

Finally his aura reaches the yellow bar but Ruby continues her assault as he still couldn't figure out a way from her constant punishment, "_That means I can still get out of this mess in just the right time_"

Then Andy quickly places his hand on the ground and summons a giant golden eagle from underneath him and quickly flies him away from Ruby's reach, "_Alright, like this she won't be able to get to me which gives me time to at least catch my breath. That was close, she was close to dropping my aura to it's red zone...I'll have to be careful when encaging_" He thought as he hovered above Ruby.

Ruby stops her tracks and kneels to inhale, she had been using her semblance in such a constant pace that she exhausted herself from the use of it. She needed a new plan cause if she were to use her semblance again then that may result to her passing out and losing the match, "_If I keep going like this I'll only tire myself out, but it looks like he's close to his own limit too. Guess I'll have to make sure the next attack seals the deal_"

"_She appears to be exhausted, this may be my chance to strike but I'm already close to reaching my limit. I'll have to make sure the next strike finishes this battle_" Andy thought, the two look at each other with visible grin at their faces. Both can tell that they were enjoying this and now they plan to end it, "Andy, you're strong...Ken taught you well...but it's time we end this" Ruby says wiping away sweet tears from her forehead.

"I agree,...you're strong yourself Ruby...who ever taught you to fight must be a strong teacher...but you're right...it's time we finish this" Andy responds descending back to the ground while his giant golden eagle fades from his side.

* * *

**_(Insert, RWBY Soundtrack : Die, Here)_**

* * *

Yang : This is it.

Weiss : No holding back.

Blake : Who's gonna win?

Jaune : Go for it Ruby!

Pyrrha : Give it your all!

The two faces each other with fire in their eyes as they clenched their weapons preparing to finish the match, finally Ruby chose her moment to dash and ran towards Andy with Crescent Rosa repelling her using it's recoil to save some strength and her aura. Andy does the same with Mal Fortuna in it's second mode and fires lightning blots at her using the remaining strength he had left, Ruby takes a few hits from his blots making her aura drop just a bit being now close at the red zone but shrugs it off now ready to swing her scythe at Andy with all her might.

This surprises Andy and chose only one last option he had left he had to resort, "_No choice, I'll have to use my last remaining aura to stop her until I can get an opening_"

He then summons many golden animals amongst his side, one bear to protect him, a lion, four hawks and a wolf. Ruby couldn't believe that he had to resort to using his semblance but chooses to ignore them and fight her way out, she was able to pick up enough speed from the recoil of her weapon and positions Crescent Rose to deliver a spinning attack. The two hawks encages her first and fails ultimately as her spinning attack sliced them up completely, the other two hawks dives to her side but Ruby finishes them of by slashing the first and positions Crescent Rose's barrel at the last hawk and fires it dead. Ruby then had to now face the lion who was already dashing towards her and jumps to her direction with it's claws ready to shred her down, But Ruby narrowly dodges the lion's dive and kneels while sliding at it's bottom and positions Crescent Rose at the lion's reach and slices the animal in half as she slide down through the lion.

She then resumes her running but didn't have time to react as the wolf dove at her with it's jaw, all though thankfully Ruby raised Crescent Rose just in time to block it's strike with it's jaw now munching on her weapon but she couldn't find a way to stop it's action so she resorted to one last option she never thought she'd do in a fight. "Get your stinky mouth off Crescent Rose!" Ruby yells landing a punch on the wolf's head making it flew backwards and finally fading from her.

She then turns to Andy and runs back to him with the last of her strength about to reach it's limit, "_I won't make in this pace, all have to finish this now with the last of my aura_" she thought, she then builds up a bit speed and uses the recoil of her weapon to give her some boost. She then uses the last of her aura and activates her semblance of speed to quickly dash towards Andy.

_"Crap my aura is at it's limit, I can't maintain the other animal's form anymore. I'm not sure this bear can protect me from Ruby's attack_" he thought, as the gap between the two finally closes. Ruby uses the recoil of Crescent Rose and swings her scythe with last of her strength and impales the golden bear in front of Andy, he clenches Mal Fortuna as Andy was sure Ruby could slice pass the bear.

Ruby yells out as she struggles to slice the bear out of her path to get to Andy, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The bear ultimately couldn't protect Andy and fades before him as Ruby breaks his defenses and swings Crescent Rose at him while Andy yells out as well trusting Mal Fortuna towards Ruby to counter her attack. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"_I can't lose, I won't lose!_" Ruby thought to herself.

"_I won't lose even to Ruby, I made a promise to myself that I'd be strong as big bro Ken. How am I suppose to become strong as him if I can't even beat her!_" Andy thought.

Both their weapons intertwine as making a loud clink noise even the entire crowd around the stadium had heard it, Ruby had Crescent Rose on her hand above her head as she faces away from Andy.

* * *

**_(End Epic Song)_**

* * *

Andy was in the same position with Mal Fortuna on his hand frozen in his place, a bullet wound was now visible at his shoulder and his aura was now dangerously low almost out from the red zone and into zero. That last attack had guaranteed his lost and as he could feel the pain around his body, he was about to give in and let his body rest but he recalled the last situation from what he did wrong.

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

_Ruby swung her Crescent Rose at his torso while Andy trusted Mal Fortuna forward to Ruby's chest, the blade of her scythe was about to reach him but then strangely it misses him by just an inch and sees this as an opportunity and trust Mal Fortuna towards her direction to land his blow._

_"Yes, I'm gonna make it. I'm gonna-"_

_His thoughts was interrupted as Andy's gaze went back to Crescent Rose who was positioned towards his shoulder with the barrel particularly facing at him ready to shoot him down. At first it seemed like Ruby narrowly misses Andy by an inch but in actuality she only made seem like she missed him but it was to position her barrel at his direction to shoot him instead,_ _"Oh shi-"_

_The last thing he saw was her finger pulling the trigger and a bullet going through his shoulder, it all happened so fast that he pretty much thought that it was all a dream but sadly it was real and so was the pain he felt._

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

"_She made everyone seem like she missed but positioned her weapon to shoot me not slash me...hehe...Ruby Rose...you truly are a strong opponent...I hope you win this...tourna...ment_" Andy then fell forward as he finally reached his limit and passes out from exhaustion and pain. "_Sorry big bro Ken, I...couldn't...beat her_"

Ruby kneeled down as she tried to catch her breath, she was completely exhausted from the effort she gave to win this match. Glynda then finally walks up at the arena and announces the winner, "The winner of this match is Ruby Rose from Beacon academy"

The crowd cheered her on with joy and applause, team RWBY and JNPR were roaring her victory as she laid down on her back and pants heavily. "I need _**pant**_ a shower _**pant**_" she says.

Glynda could only watch her with a smile on her face as she was proud of Ruby having her first victory of the tournament, the medical team rushes to Andy's aid and places him on a stretcher and moving him to a room where he could rest and replenish his aura.

Ruby was led away from the arena with the aid of two nurses and goes to check on her condition, after a few check up they tell her she was okay. They hand her some water and advices her to rest for a while until her next match, she nods and goes to walk towards her seat with her friends.

* * *

"Guardians I need reinforcements, the white fang has began their attack. I need back up now" Ken speaks through his ear plug trying to contact the others.

"Can't you see Ken, nobody's gonna help you this time. Now stop talking through that device of yours and fight me!" Adam says demandingly and swings Wilt at Ken.

Ken wasn't able to go on the offensive since he had been concentrating trying to hold back his grimm this entire time, all he could do right now was block his attacks and make sure to buy him time until back up arrived at his aid. "I don't know what you're planning Adam but it stops here" Ken says determined.

"Ha! it does stop here!" Then Adam's transforms his sheath Blush into it's shotgun form and fires Ken, he dodges the bullet just in time until Adam comes to his reach and swings Wilt at Ken's neck. "_Damn it_"

Just as the blade was close to connecting at Ken's neck,s a bullet stops it's path way and saves Ken from Adam's attempt of decapitation "Avery!" Ken yells out.

_"What, told ya I'd keep an eye out on everyone and that included you. Ya looked like you were having a bit of trouble there buddy so I couldn't help but interrupt" _

"Thanks Avery" Ken then clenches Bon Fortuna and rushes at Adam, the white fang red haired does the same and raises Wilt to strike Ken. But their moment was interrupted once again as Wade arrives at the scene with Blazing Eclipse blocking Wilt's blade, the two back away from each other as Adam smirks at the sight of his new challenger, "Wade, haven't seen you in a while. Are you here to finally settle things?" He asks sounding shady but still intimidating.

"I'm here to stop you Adam Taurus, this time you won't escape" Wade says as he readied Blazing Eclipse, "Captain, I fear the other white fang members may attack the crowd...you must return back to the other guardians. I'll take over here" Wade informs him.

"Ummm okay, b-be careful Wade. Don't lose focus off Adam, I'm counting on you" Ken says reluctantly as he jumps down to the bottom where the crowd was as Wade clenched Blazing Eclipse "Understood"

"Let's end this shenanigan and fight already, you're wasting my time. My target isn't you" Adam impatiently says as he rushes Wade full speed to chase after Ken.

"I am your opponent, I'd appreciate it if you paid more attention to me" Wade responds doing the exact same thing as Adam, both about to clash seeing who was the better iaido practitioner. The white fang taurus or the royal guardian wolf?.

* * *

**Common : Well guys this is it, hope you all enjoyed that cause I surely did. The first arc of this story is about to come to it's end so hope you guys look forward to the next Arc cause it's gonna be awesome.**

**Common : I'd like to call this arc the...**

**(Crown Arc)**

**Common : Yeah I like that name, seems fitting.**

**Ken : No I hate it**

**Common : Woooow way to support me Ken.**

**Ken : No problem creator.**

**Andy : What's going here?**

**Ken : Look at the name of the first arc.**

**Andy : Eww no, that name doesn't fit at all.**

**Common : You guys are mean, I think it fits.**

**Jason : I think it's great.**

**Ken : Whaaaa the hell where did you come from? And who are you?**

**Common : Oh right, I almost forgot. Guys this is Jason Jones. He's the new guy who'll be in this section for now on.**

**Ken : Section? You mean only the section? Not the story itself?**

**Common : Sadly yes _(Looks at MAO)_ I'm sorry my friend, as much as I'd like to put him in I just don't know where to put him on. Apparently there isn't a place for him on the story so I decided to put him on the author section instead for a new session I'll be announcing today, I hope this is enough to satisfy you.**

**Jason : Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure my creator won't mind one bit.**

**Ken : Really? You sure?**

**Jason : Absolutely, he's a nice guy. Now hurry up and announce my new position.**

**Common : Alright alright geez, next chapter I'll be adding a new session here on the author section called 'Jason or Google' it's a fun game to play so I hope you'll all look forward to that too.**

**Jason : Yeah even though I don't really know how the game works yet but still yeahhhh.**

**Ken : Alright let's end this chapter will ya.**

**Andy : Alright, Common would appreciate it if you left a review for him. It really helps us out a lot so don't hold back, all opinions are welcome.**

**Ken : If there is any questions then feel free to message Common, he'll happily answer any question you have.**

**Jason : If you want your Oc to be on this story like me then fill that Oc registration below and hope that you win the picking, females would be nice since there's too much men being registered. Hey you might actually have chance to win the the spot so go go go and enter the registration.**

**Common : let me know on the reviews or messages on who should end up with Ken, it can be any character from the series of RWBY so don't miss the chance.**

**Andy : Until then.**

**Unison : See ya laters**

**Jason : Jason or Google, I like that name.**

**Common : _(Sings)_ Jason or Google, Google or Jason, which one said it? Let's find out.**

**Jason : I'm feeling lucky.**

_(Next Chapter Down Below)_

* * *

**Oc Registration **

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Next time : Chapter 15 : Assault At The Vytal Stadium._


	15. Chapter 15 :Assault At The Vytal Stadium

The Apex Predator

* * *

**Jason : Sup everyone, Jason here.**

**Ruby : Where's Common?**

**Jason : Well somehow he'll be coming in late to the studio, so I decided to fill in for him.**

**Ken : Wait I'm the main character here, isn't it suppose to be my job to do that?**

**Jason : Too bad, taken already.**

**Ken : How does that even wor-**

**Jason : Anyhow here you've got the new chapter for this story, but for me I don't really necessary care for that crap. So we'll be discussing about the story I'm currently in on **

**Blake : Are you advertising yoursel-**

**Jason : the story's name is 'The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter and The Robot'. The story is very interesting and has very good dialogues, the author's name is 'TheMAO17', and plus I'm in it.**

**Weiss : He's definitely advertising himsel-**

**Jason : it's one of the best stories out there and I must say, it's a must read for everyone. Even for people that isn't a RWBY fan nor part of the RWBY fandom should read it anyway, it's just that good. If you asked in my opinion, it's actually better then Common's Apex Predato- _(Gets hit with a pan at the back of his head and falls unconscious)_**

**Common : That's enough out of you.**

**Yang : There you are Common, why so late?**

**Common : Traffic.**

**Ken : Anyway should we start the chapter or do you have anything to say?**

**Common : Nah I'm good, Ruby if you mind.**

**Ruby/Disclaimer : RWBY series is not owned by Common but currently by Rooster Teeth, all other content on this chapter is all not owned by Common except for his original ideas and Ocs. So without further ado.**

**Unison : Enjoy the show!**

**Jason : _(Mumbles)_ I...need...readers...blah...blah**

* * *

Chapter 15 : Assault At The Vytal Stadium.

Team RWBY, JNPR and Rosa all sat by their seats observing the current match as two students faced each other off for victory. Ruby was still hurt from the last match with Andy but she still pulled through with her aura healing her injuries, she sat back next to Yang and the others. "Yaaayy sis congratulations on your first win!" Yang squealed giving Ruby a bone crushing hug.

"Yang...please...still...hurt" Ruby says through her struggled breathing. Blake gave her a thumbs up of gratitude while Weiss nods and looks back at current match, "Wayyy to give your support guys" Yang says sarcastically.

"What?! Ruby was expected to win that last match, that Andy fellow clearly stood no catch...all though I have to admit he did put up a good fight" Weiss answers folding her hands together. As much as she hate to admit it but Andy was a very strong opponent for her team leader, the announcer did say that it was Ken who trained him so clearly he must of been through tough training. But his methods of teaching had to be affective cause Andy almost stood at Ruby's league if not greater, he was even able to out maneuver Ruby in close quarters battle which was one of her specialties. His fast acrobatic skills may be superior to his older brother but he still lacked the speed Ken and Ruby posed, clearly he still had a lot to learn but for a boy his age would probably be considered talented. "His semblance was pretty effective in battle but it looks like it takes a lot out of him to maintain their forms, he probably had to go through harsh training to increase his aura levels" Blake commented.

All though she was pretty amaze of Andy's semblance especially when he rode his horse towards Ruby, the thought of using animals in combat still rubbed her the wrong. Not just because she was a faunus but because it was just wrong in general, animals are part of natures beauty. They are life just like we are here on Remnant, and yet some people use them for violence and warfare. She didn't like that idea, all though she didn't hold any grudge against Andy, his semblance was just something she didn't enjoying seeing. "He is a worthy opponent, Ken taught him well" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah he's pretty awesome" Jaune responds.

"Yeah I have to admit that he was pretty good" Ren agrees. Nora didn't bother giving her opinion, she was too distracted on her scroll playing some kind of game on her tablet. Not many people use their scroll for gaming but their were some apps people could find that could pass the time. Rosa nods as she grins at the thought of the previous match "Gotta admit, kid's got moves. Gotta give Ken some credit since he taught the kid how to fight"

Ruby returns the gesture as she agreed to Rosa opinion, the last match was one of the hardest and the most enjoying one she's ever had in years. She looked forward to having a rematch with Andy if the time ever came to be, suddenly a beeping noise emerges from Rosa's clothing. She pulls out her scroll and opens the tablet to answer a call coming from her team leader "Ken? What's up? I thought you were on guard duty?" She says.

_"Rosa! I was right, the white fang just started their attack operation. Wade's currently battling with a white fang agent name 'Adam', I want you to try and calmly evacuate the crowd from the stadium"_

Blake's ears suddenly twitched under her bow as she heard her ex-partner's name, her eyes widened as her fears of today had finally surfaced. She knew the white fang was going to attack, it was just a perfect opportunity they could not miss out on. But what really made her think was, 'what exactly are they after if they did attack the vytal tournament?' _"Adam's here? What am I gonna do? They'll surely find out if I ever bump into them, I've gotta make sure I don't get close to any combat. That's where they'll most likely be"_ she thought.

Her other teammates were already looking at her with worried expressions, surprisingly Weiss too but they kept their ears sharp as the conversation between Rosa and Ken continued. "Me?! How am I suppose to do that?" She asked abruptly.

_"Figure it out, let the others know about the situation. The guardians will take care of this mess" _

"What about this 'Adam' dude?" Rosa asks.

_"If he ever slips away from Wade's grasp, I'll take care of him myself. Now hurry before more of them shows up" _

"Got it"

Rosa quickly stood and turned to her teammates, "Guys we've got to get out of here!, the white fang just showed up and they plan on raiding the stadium" she quickly informs them.

"The white fang?! Why are they here?!" Jaune asked standing up.

"Don't know but we've got to evacuate the other students here too"

Weiss didn't agree with her plan though, just like her rebellious attitude she went against the idea of running away and chooses to stay and fight. "What are you talking about?! We're huntsmen and huntress, we fight monsters for goodness sake. I'm pretty sure we can defend ourselves just fine"

"Yaaay let's break their legs" Nora cheerfully agrees.

"Weiss" Yang mumbles worriedly.

"No, Ken says the guardians will take care of this" Rosa argues

"We can't always depend on those stupid guardia-"

Weiss sentence was cut off as Pyrrha gave her own opinion of the matter, "Wait Weiss, she's right. We're students after all, we can't let ourselves get involve with military affairs. They've got their jobs and we've got ours"

"Geez why doesn't anyone agree with me" She argues.

"Pyrrha's right, it's best we stick with the plan" Jaune was the next to comment, afterwards was Ruby. "I agree, let's listen to what Ken says and evacuate the others"

Team JNPR quickly stood and began informing the other students of the situation, many of them did not buy it but a few had manage to cooperate with JNPR and started evacuate the stadium. Team RWBY quickly did the same but Yang wanted to tease Weiss for just a little while, "And you were the one who said we stay away from white fang business before" Yang whispers to Weiss.

"Tha-that's because me and Blake were not on the same page at that time" Weiss grumbles under her breath.

Ruby tried to get her sister's attention by pulling her clothing, she eventually got her to turn towards her. "Ummm guys, where's Blake?" She asks quietly.

Weiss and Yang quickly turned to where Blake originally sat and saw that it was empty, they looked around in panic as they desperately tried to find their teammate. "Oh no, don't tell me she ran off to go after them" Yang says.

Meanwhile Blake was running at the hallway of the stadium, after hearing what Ken said about Adam she quickly sprung out of her seat without getting the attention of her team and ran away to find him herself. She needed to find him first before the guardians do, she didn't trust Ken enough to know if he was going to kill him or not. _"I'll take care of him myself"_ was the sentence that kept repeating over and over her thoughts.

_"I have to make it before it's too late, I don't know what Ken plans on doing to him but whatever it is I have to stop him. I've got to stop them"_ Blake thought.

* * *

Blazing Eclipse and Wilt kept their clashing as the battle went on, Wade was currently slashing his way through Adam's defenses but Adam had solid defenses as he blocked every slash Wade swung at him. He then jumped and performed a double kick to his head hoping to catch Adam of guard, the first kick was a miss then the second kick Adam dodges. He then goes for a downwards swing as he finished his attempted kicks but was blocked once more by Adam, he grins at the excitement of the battle and delivers a powerful slash which Wade blocks aiming to his torso. The impact made Wade pushed back away from Adam for a few centimeters, Wade raises his weapon to block his trust strike but receives minor damage from the direction of his blade. Wade goes for a kick to his chest which send him flying off but later regains solid ground as he landed back on his feet, Adam receives minor damage from that kick as well. "I would really like to continue this fight but sadly you're not my target so I'm ending this now" Adam threatened.

"Just what exactly are you after Adam?!" Wade asked raising his blade.

"That's completely none of your business"

"Hmph, alright. Then I'll just beat it out of you" Wade says rushing towards Adam as he sheathed Blazing Eclipse, Adam does the same as he sheathed Wilt and charged towards Wade. Both running towards each other with their hands clenching the hilt of their blades, as they were at arms reach both quickly unsheathed their chokutō and deliver a powerful slash as they passed one another.

Now standing still as they waited for their attack to take effect, Adam received a cut across his right arm while Wade received a cut across his hand. Both attacks were so powerful that they were able to break through each other's aura for a brief second landing a hit, they turn to face each other once more as they clenched their weapons. "I don't plan on losing here, if you plan on attack the stadium then you'll have to go through me" Wade says.

"Geez you're getting annoying, if you want to know that badly about my target then here's a hint. It's someone I'm after" Adam informs as he slowly began to back away from their battle, _"Hmmm he showed up where Ken was previously stationed, it's not a coincidence that he revealed himself here and started attack the captain. Is he after the captain?"_ Wade thought to himself.

"Are you after Captain Ken?" He asked ready to switch Blazing Eclipse into it's second form, Adam simply shoots him a smirk and stepped out from the roof of the stadium and landed near the pillars and began running his way in search for his target. Wade did not expect him to slip from his grasp as he looked down stadium where Adam landed, he then quickly contacts Ken as he too goes down to where the crowd sat and searched for Adam. "Sir! Adam's on the loose, I'm currently in pursuit. All though he may very well be far from where I am by now"

_"Try to keep on his tracks, I'm on my way to insist the other students to evacuate the stadium"_

"Sir, what about the others?!"

_"I've just been informed that they're occupied with other white fang agents too, outside of the stadium is an all out battle between our troops and Atlas soldiers against the rest of the white fangs. Finding a safe exit for the students to evacuate won't be easy" _

"Sir, I believe they may be targeting you"

_"What makes you say that?" _

"Sir, Adam showed up to attack you. And as soon as you left he said that he didn't want to fight me since I'm not his target. It's not a coincidence that he showed up to fight you on the rooftops sir, when he said his target I'm pretty sure he may be referring to you"

_"Hmmm I doubt it, all the other guardians where attack by agents too when they began their operation. But if you're correct, why me? And why bring the majority of the white fang?" _

"I don't know sir, but I've got a bad feeling about this. My guess is that they may know you're the Apex Predator and that today would be a perfect opportunity to capture you, bringing the majority of the white fang would explain it too"

_"Hmmm alright, don't lose Adam. This situation would only get worse if he were to get to his objective. The crowd would only get on our way if we were to battle here on the stadium"_

"Yes sir, I'll do what I can"

The call ends while Wade kept his pace trying to find the red haired faunus, _"I swore to myself I'd settle things with you,...and I plan on keeping that_ _promise!"_

* * *

Misty continued to dodge each strike from the mysterious girl that showed up from behind her and began attacking her for unknown reasons, the girl had pink hair on one side and brown hair on the other. Her eye color kept changing each time she blinked and her outfit seemed a bit too innocent from the way how she fought.

She attacked the majority of the time using her fists and kicks, her fighting style seemed almost similar to Andy's but without using too many flips. Her skills seemed almost on par with her own since even Misty can keep up with Ken when on his normal speed when training, who ever this two colored girl was, she must be really strong. "Who are you?! Are you for the white fang?!" She asked.

The girl simply smirk at her in a mocking matter and proceeds too deliver a barrage of kicks and punches at Misty, she tries her best to try and evade her attacks but she couldn't help but received damage from the ones that manage to land a hit on her. The neapolitan girl then uses her umbrella and trust Misty's stomach making her lose most of her breath, _"This girl is stronger then she looks"_

Misty backs away from the agent to have some distance between them, she then readies Ministes Fangs and fires repulser blast at the neapolitan girl. She narrowly dodges each of her blast as Misty kept firing every direction she kept evading, after a while the ice cream colored girl stops her tracks and waves a few gestures at Misty as to try to communicate with her. _"What the? Is she trying to talk to me?"_

Misty watches attentively as she could barely understand the gesture she was communicating with, Misty wasn't able to understand most of what she was trying to say but she manage to understand her last sentence. "Time...to...die?" Misty mumbled.

After that the girl pulls out a blade from her umbrella and quickly dashes towards Misty with tremendous speed, "Oh shit!".

* * *

Meanwhile Martin was having his own problems as a light green haired color girl with tan skin was brawling with him, just like Misty this girl came out of nowhere and ambushed him from behind. Thankfully Martin was able to evade her attempted surprise attack, but she was quick with her weapon which Martin received a scratch to his cheek. He then pulled out Hestesfolgen from his back and blocks the green haired girl's attack, "Who are you?! State your business here!" Martin demanded.

"Shhhhhhh quiet now, or els people might hear" She says while maneuvering around Martin and striking him down on every direction, Martin was able to block all of them but he was not done talking with the mint green hair colored girl. "Answer me! Who are you!" He said raising his voice.

"Geez if it makes you feel any better then fine, the name's Emerald. But that doesn't matter since you'll be dead afterwards" Emerald answers while switching her weapon into it's kusarigama form, she then throws the blades at Martin's direction while he raised Hestesfolgen to block her attack. "For goodness sake!" He cursed.

* * *

Sakura herself was occupied with battle, she was attacked by a grey hair colored boy while dodging his devastating kicks as he kept on striking continuously. She was able to block most of his kick thanks to Sinis Blossom, but the grey haired boy was fast and she was eventually hurled backwards from the impact of his kick to her stomach. _"Damn this guy's strong, I'll have to call for reinforcements if this goes on" _she thought.

"I'm disappointed, I thought the Royal Guardians were much more stronger then this. Guess I was wrong" the grey haired boy mocked. Sakura clenched her teeth together as she began to get irritated at the boy's words, "Believe me we are, don't underestimate me" She comments as she dashed towards the white fang agent.

The boy goes for another barrage of kicks but Sakura easily dodges his attempts and sweeps his legs making him fall down and point Sinis Blossom on the boy's neck, but the agent wasn't planning on losing so easily to a guardian. He then swirls his legs to swipe Sinis Blossom away from him and goes back on his feet and goes for a forward kick to her chest, Sakura anticipates his strategy and grabs the boy's leg. She grips his leg firmly and delivers a hard kick to the back of his head, she attempts the same methods and brings her leg back to the boy's head but this time aiming to his face. The grey boy was able to block her kick by raising his hands but the impact was strong which made him hit a nearby wall, he then quickly dodges out of the way as he narrowly escapes Sakura's bullet aimed to his head. She had switches one of Sinis Blossom's sai into it's pistol form and was already aimed at the boy's direction.

The white fang agent smirks as he stood up and goes into his stance, he chuckles lightly at her as he admired her strength and power. He clearly underestimated Sakura and now he finally had a good look of her strength, "I have to admit you are not what I expected, guess that's what I get for judging too fast. Name's Mercury, hope you remember that name after you go to hell!" Mercury yelled.

"Bring it, fucktard!"

* * *

Even Lars was battling a white fang agent, but this enemy was different. She was strong and experience, she wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. She wore black shorts underneath her dress and her yellow-orange eyes were menacing like her power, Lars had already equipped Thunderdrum and was already hacking his way trough the woman's defenses. But somehow she was able to dodge each of his attacks and was even able to counter with only her hands by grabbing the blade of his dane axe and fire a flame like ball at his face. Lars was able to avoid major damage by back away from her reach as he fired her attack but he did received damage from her attack as he couldn't find a way to block her flame, he then spins Thunderdrum above his head and goes for head on attack.

He slashes his way once more but this time more aggressive and more powerful, he yells out on each swing he makes. All though his attacks were stronger and faster, the woman was still able to dodge each of his swing and merely grinned at his attempt of striking her. Lars grew more irritated at this and switches Thunderdrum into it's rifle mode and fires away at the woman's path, surprisingly she was able to block all of Lars's bullets with only her hand and summons her own weapons out of thin air. It appeared like black glass like swords which he suspected she manipulated using dust, the woman then goes to a head on dash towards Lars while he readied his stance. He was met with strong forces of swings and slashes as he dodges and blocks each of her assault, he was struggling to block her strikes. Each time he blocked her slash, he would feel to impact powering him down every time their weapons connect. He needed to find a way back to the offensive side of the battle, his dane axe was never meant for any defensive style maneuvers. His weapon was designed for delivering devastating slashes and long reach combat, blocking each of her attacks merely defeats the purpose of his weapon. Lars jumps backwards as to try to keep the distance between them and observers the woman carefully to try and find an opening. "Your aggressive attacks is something I very much admire, but you're style lacks much much more. You're not worth my time" The woman mocks putting away her weapons.

Lars's eyes widened as he grew tired of her insulting words, he grind his teeth together and clenches Thunderdrum. He stomps one step forwards towards her and looks at her with fire in his eyes, he was always like this amongst the guardians. He may have been the loner type but he is the most aggressive and most easily angered one amongst the squad, he rushes the woman in a blind rage and jumps forwards at her with Thunderdrum by his shoulder. He then delivers a powerful downwards slash to where she stood which made a loud thump noise as he made contact, the wind was blown away from the impact of his swing. He was about to continue until he noticed his axe was blocked by another man protecting the woman behind her which he assumed is another white fang agent, his crane was actually able to block his powerful strike from his dane axe to his surprise. This man was very much stronger then he looks, "Roman you're late, what's your excuse this time for not showing up as planned" the woman says sounding very displeased.

"Sorry Cinder, not easy trying to break out of Atlas's security. At least I'm here, don't be so uptight will ya?" Roman answers. So their names were Roman and Cinder, those were names Lars would surely remember. What ever their plan was, Lars was not going allow them to succeed. "I don't know what you guys plan on doing here but I'll let you know that I'm a guardian, don't you dare underestimate my power!" Lars yells out and goes for a swing at Roman's side.

Roman was able to block his attack but felt a string of pain from his swing, the kid packed strong arms on his arsenal. He surely needed to avoid for any more surprises the guardian had under his sleeves, "Roman, I'll leave you with this pest. I'll look for the Apex Predator myself" Cinder commands.

"Geez, always ordering me around. Fine I'll take care of this brat for ya" Roman obeys as he pointed his crane at Lars while he activated his crane's crosshair, "Wait, Apex Predator? Why are you after Ken?" Lars says wanting answers from them.

"It's none of your concern child, but I'll just say that he will be the key of making my plans into reality" Cinder says as she ran to side where the crowd was as she left Roman with Lars. "Wait! You won't escape that easily!""

Just as Lars ran after Cinder, Roman fires a shot at him from behind as he chases her down. Lars quickly looks behind as he sees the incoming projectile and side steps to evade his shot, he then looks back at Cinder which to his displeasure had already disappeared from them. He then looks back at Roman with an angry expression and grips on Thunderdrum, "Fine, I'll deal with you first" Lars declares.

"Come and try it punk, I'll happily put you back at your place" Roman responds.

* * *

While on the chase Adam looks at his watch to check the current time, it read four thirty in the afternoon. Meaning there was just about ten minutes left until they could execute their next phase of their plan, _"Ten minutes, after that we'll be able to go through the next step. Right now the objective is finding Ken Markes, but where exactly is he?"_ He thought.

Just as he was keeping his pace, he was then suddenly met with another guardian by the name Wade Broekman at his front. He tries to stop his pace but sees Wade preparing to slash as Adam got closer, he then goes to jump over Wade to dodge his side slash and brought up Wilt by his hand as he stood across his opponent. Wade looks at him with an impatient atmosphere around as he clenched Blazing Eclipse and readies his stance, Adam felt uneasy. Something about Wade didn't felt right, he gave some kind of strained feeling across his face and his aura he gave out wasn't the same as before. It was almost as if he waiting for something, impatient but ready for an incoming attack.

Just then Adam heard a creaking footstep behind and jumps backwards to dodge an incoming slash from behind, as Adam lands safely back at solid ground he looks up at his front to meet his attacker. He was slightly confused as he saw the attacker was no other then Wade Broekman, he raises a brow as he could have sworn that currently he was looking at two Wade Broekman. _"Of course his semblance"_ he thought.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten my semblance Adam, it wasn't too long ago that we exchanged blades" Wade says, the other Wade walks closer to the original as they both now stood side by side and went into the same stance. "How could I forget, all thought making clones of yourself to win a battle isn't very fair, don't you think?" Adam says.

"If that's what it takes to beat you then I'll happily oblige" Wade informs as the clone and himself then stands firmly and rushes Adam together, as they were running they cross each other's path to try and keep Adam's sight off track from them and delivers a slash to his sides. Adam had manage to dodge their attack by ducking down to avoid their blows, he then grips Wilt and swings his blades circularly to slash Wade's clone. The clone began to fade just as similar to how Andy's animals fade when injured, he then kept on swinging at Wade as he blocks each of his strike trying to find an opening. Just as Adam was about to go for a downwards slash, Wade quickly uses his semblance to split into two making a clone appear before him. Adam was caught of guard as both Wades slashes him from every direction making him back away from the two, this was the perfect opportunity to use his second form of Blazing Eclipse and chooses to do so. He then switches Blazing Eclipse into it's flamethrower mode putting his chokutō and sheath together and forming the weapon, Wade's clone does the same as they both stood with their weapons aimed at the red haired menace. "Checkmate Adam" Wade says.

Underneath Adam's mask his eyes widened as Wade delivers the flames that burned hotly through the barrel of his flamethrower, both original and clone fire their weapons making the flames spread all around Adam as he could only stay there and watch as his opponent burn him into crisp. Wade was not satisfied with his advantage and chooses to make his flames burn much more hotter, he uses his semblance once more summons two more clones from his sides and quickly stood at the two corners from Adam. They then switch into their flamethrowers and fires at Adam with the flames burning much brighter, much hotter, and much more deadlier, with the way he saw it Wade was finally able to crack a satisfying grin to his fallen opponent.

But as he watched the flames burn away, the flames of his weapon suddenly began to suck in to the center of where Adam originally stood. The fire that burned around them began to deplete and the flames they kept firing from their weapons was now sucked into the center, Wade looks at the center to where the flames were sucked into and sees his red haired rival sucking all the flames into his blade Wilt while his appearance began to glow red every time he sucked more fire into his sword. The Wades cease their attack and look at Adam with questioned look, "How? How did you survive?" One of the clones asked.

"Probably because I haven't shown you my semblance until now" Adam answers, the red aura around him began to glow much brighter and stronger as he swung his chokutō around the direction of the clones to finally even the odds. The clones received a cut across their chest except for the original who was able to block Adam's slash with Blazing Eclipse by his hand, Adam then sheathed Wilt by Blush and rushes towards Wade ready to unsheathe his blade. "Now the real battle begins!" Adam yells out.

"Then let us commence!" Wade responds summoning more clones by his side.

* * *

Meanwhile as the students began to evacuate as planned, Cinder was running looking desperately to where her target was. There was only ten minutes left until the next phase of their plan and she needed to find him fast before she were to bump into unnecessary situations, _"If I were the Apex Predator, where would I mostly likely be-"_

"Hey!"

Cinder's thoughts were cut off as she looked behind her to find Ruby Rose pointing at her direction with her team by her side along with team JNPR and Rosa, she gave out an annoyed sigh as she was at least patient enough to respond to her greeting. "Ahh yes, the red scythe-wielder. How much I've missed you" She responds.

"I knew it, I knew you're appearance looked familiar. You're that girl we fought at Vale with Professor Goodwitch" Ruby says, Yang and the others then readied their weapons as Cinder grins at the young Huntresses. "My my, I am flattered you remember me. But sadly I cannot play with you since I've got plans of my own" Cinder mocks as she turned away from them.

"You know this girl sis?" Yang asked, Weiss then didn't gave her the chance to walk away as she demanded an answer, "What plans? We demand you tell us now!"

"And why should I?" Cinder says turning her head at them.

"Or you'll regret it old lady" Yang insults.

Just then Cinder turns to her underside and sees Ken running at the hallway towards them, he then stops his tracks and carefully tries to process the situation. "What's going here? Why hasn't anyone evacuated?" He questions.

"Ahhhh just the boy I'm looking for, the Apex Predator" Cinder says as she felt somewhat relief to finally find her target she's been looking for, Ken narrows her eyes at her and pulls out Bon Fortuna from his sleeves as he readied his stance. Already from the way she talked and the atmosphere she gave around her made him think she's an enemy, Cinder smirks at the Predator's fine posture and merely stood their admiring him with wanting arms. "Ken the Apex Predator? No way! There's no way he could be the Infamous Predator that can take down dangerous grimms by himself" Weiss denies, as much as she hates it. She didn't want to accept the infamous Apex Predator to be a seventeen year old kid, let alone be a student of Beacon.

"I don't know, it's not that hard to believe" Yang says.

"Will you shut up!" Weiss yells.

"Same" Ruby agrees.

"You too Ruby!"

"I don't know, I've never seen him fight" Pyrrha says.

"Because he isn't!"

"I'm with Pyrrha" Ren agrees.

"Exactly!"

"Never heard of him" Sadly Jaune comments.

"You're are so dense you could be part of the periodic table!"

"Ummm hello?" Nora nervously responds to Weiss.

"Why do I even bother" she says hanging her head low.

"The point is that there is no possibility that this dunce over there is him" Weiss continues.

"Appearance can be deceiving Miss Schnee" Cinder says.

_"How did she?"_ Weiss questions shockingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about but you've got the wrong guy" Ken says trying to deny her.

"Why deny who you are? There's nothing to be ashamed about your title, you can't deceive me. I've seen the way you fight and the way you kill, you're without a doubt thee Apex Predator. Both you and him fight too similar" Cinder persist.

_"Damn, she caught on to me"_ Ken thought.

"Enough talk, it's time I take you in" Ken declares.

"Why fight me instead of joining me?" Cinder offers.

"What?!

"What?!" Team RWBY, JNPR and Rosa says in unison.

"Join me Apex Predator and we can achieve power greeter then any Military forces will ever hope to have, we can create a world where wars no longer exist. Where hope finally stands and prevails, unlike the world today we are divided into four kingdoms but with our power we can bring everyone together into one powerful kingdom with us ruling at it's center. Just imagine the power we posses, wouldn't you want a peaceful world like so?" Cinder says offering Ken her hand.

As much as Ken would want a world like that, a world where wars and violence no longer exist and conflicts finally at it's ease and every no longer separated from one another. He still followed the Royal Guardians code and he insist on obeying that code since he swore his obedience to the organization. "Don't listen to her Ken, she's only messing with you're head" Rosa yells out.

"Quiet now child, I assure you that this dream of mine is no trick" Cinder says.

As much as Ken would agree, he still stood firmly with the guardians's teaching and denied her offer by shaking his head. Cinder was fairly disappointed as her hand began to lower from his declined, Ken then plants Bon Fortuna on the ground and folds his arms together. "Royal Guardians Code Of Conduct State 7 Verse 23, to achieve peace one must always remember that there is no peace to strive for. Darkness always lurks around the corners of the land, it is ones duty as a guardian to eliminate all evil that hunts the kingdom. The life of a royal guardian is to live, fight and die. For the world...is a cruel hell" Ken finishes.

Rosa and the others were a bit skeptical at Ken's speech, it didn't quite fit with the way they saw life, it was rather harsh the way the guardians saw life. She felt a bit bad that Ken had to learn such a teaching, _"That's actually pretty dark, guess the guardians do have it rough"_ she thought.

"It's too bad really, I was hoping you'd cooperate with me. But you have to admit, that's a pretty harsh way to see life especially coming from the guardians" Cinder says summoning her dark glass swords.

"It's harsh but true, and I intend on following it till the end" Ken says pulling Bon Fortuna from the ground.

"Then let us put it too the test, shall we?" Cinder quickly dashes her way towards Ken as he too does the same holding Bon Fortuna in it's usual grip, "Don't underestimate the guardians!"

Meanwhile as Cinder and Ken began their battle, Blake was still running by the hallway still searching for his former partner. She needed to find him quick, she didn't want to find out what Ken planned on doing to him after he finds Adam. _"Where are you? Where can you be?" _

Just then she began to hear blades grinding against each other from underneath her bow and started slowly following the source of the sound, it wasn't too far but she was still able to hear it even through to many noises the student were making when they were evacuating. Later she arrives at the scene as she could see Wade and Adam fighting exchanging blow after blow, she quickly runs towards the battle in hopes on stopping the two. _"I've got to stop them!" _

Just then she lands between the two who were about to deliver a powerful slash at their sides, the two weren't able to control their movements as they saw Blake standing between them gesturing them to stop their clash. "Stop it! Both of you!" She yells.

_"Oh no!"_ Wade thought.

_"Blake?!"_ Adam mumbles as both their blades were dangerously close to connecting to her.

_"Can't stop!/Can't stop!"_ They thought in unison.

* * *

**Common : Well everyone hoped you all enjoyed that chapter, I do hope nobody got confused during the sequences. I know there was a lot of transitioning but I hoped all of you were able to keep up.**

**Mercury : Dude you worry to much.**

**Emerald : You should chill out more often, let things flow.**

**Common : See the problem with you two is that you both don't worry at all!**

**Emerald and Mercury : Exactly!**

**Common _: (Sighs)_ Anyway let's finally start with our new segment we like to call here at the author's section. Jason Or Google.**

**Jason : Alright! Finally let's start this.**

**Jason Or Google, Google Or Jason, which one said it? Let's find out.**

**Jason : I'm feeling lucky.**

**Common : hahaha I love that intro, alright so anyway it's our first time playing this game so I'll happily explain the rules.**

**Mercury : Oh boy.**

**Common : I've given Jason a two or three letter question which I've also searched up on google, both of your jobs are too identify who said who.**

**Emerald : Sounds easy.**

**Mercury : Okay let's go.**

**Common : Okay, the first question is, 'What Would Happen'. What would happen if i hire two investigators to follow each other? _(Giggles)_ or What would happen when a girl took viagra? _(Laughs)_**

**Mercury : Dafuq? **

**Emerald : What? **

**Common : Okay Okay, now tell me, who said who? _(Struggles to not laugh)_**

**Mercury : I'd say the first is Google and the second is Jason.**

**Emerald: I actually agree.**

**Common : _(Chuckles)_ Well,...both of you are right, Jason wanted to know what would happen if a girl took viagra.**

**Emerald : Okay first off, why the hell would you want to know.**

**Jason : Well when a guy takes viagra obviously his wanker becomes rock hard.**

**Emerald : Don't remind me.**

**Meecury : _(Grins)_**

**Jason : I just wanted to know like what would happen when a girl takes it, you know out of curiosity.**

**Mercury : You see this is one of those questions that are not meant to be asked.**

**Common : Did you find out though?**

**Jason : No I didn't.**

**Common : You should have searched it.**

**Jason : I'll definitely do that when I get back to my own Creator's studio.**

**Common : Alright, Anyway hoped everyone enjoyed that segment. The next question will be answered next chapter while the last question will be answered at the following chapter, Emerald, Mercury, thanks for having to be here and participating.**

**Emerald : It's no biggy.**

**Mercury : It was fun.**

**Common : Alright then, mind if you guys start with the outro?**

**Mercury : Hmmmm okay, If you guys enjoyed this chapter then please leave a review on your thoughts. It really helps Common with the story so he could give you guys better content.**

**Jason : If you like this chapter then click either of those follow or favorite button, or you could always pick both...or you could always check out MAO for my story at-_(Gets hit again knocked out)_ **

**Emerald : If you have any ideas for an Oc then please fill out the Oc Registration below, don't forget that we're not only excepting male Oc's but female too. So go crazy and fill those forums, you'll never know your Oc might end up on this story.**

**Common : Last but not least, who do you think should end up with Ken, leave your thoughts at the reviews or message me, until then.**

**Unison : See ya Laters!**

**Common : One more thing, By the way 'TheMAO17' the reviews section isn't the only place I get questions and Oc participators. I get most of them at private messages here on the site, just saying just because I don't get female registrations and questions on the reviews doesn't mean I don't get them at all. Have a nice day. ****J**

_(Next Chapter Down Below)_

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Next Time : Chapter 16 : The Predator Emerges._


	16. Chapter 16 : The Predator Emerges

The Apex Predator.

* * *

**Common : Hello everyone, sorry for the late update... I kinda wanted this chapter to be special.**

**Jason : Hi Common, first off. I wanted to apologize about last chapter, my creator didn't really like what I did.**

**Yang : Well of course, it'll be logical that he wouldn't like it. You were advertising yourself.**

**Jason : it's not like there's a law stopping me from doing so.**

**Yang : Geez!**

**Common : It's fine Jason, just don't be so stubborn okay.**

**Jason : Okay...now for me to do my second favorite thing to do while I'm at you're studio. **

**Yang : And that is?**

**_(Goes to Ruby while leaning on a nearby wall) _**

**Jason : Well hello there Ruby, you don't happen to have any plans for this weekend, do you? _(speaks in a deep voice)_**

**Ruby : Ummm-ahhhh I-I don't know, I did plan on coming back here at the studio to celebrate Common's birthday.**

**Jason : Common's birthday? When?**

**Ruby : August 8th at Saturday.**

**Yang : _(Glares at Jason)_ Whyyyyy that little!**

**Jason : O-Okay then I'll just ask next time.**

**Ruby : Okay.**

**Jason : _(Approaches Rosa)_ Hello there Rosa, you're Common's Oc but if you hang with me then I'll make you feel very much real if ya know what I mean. What do you say? This weekend, you and me, how about it?**

**Rosa : Get...away...you...perv.**

**Jason : Fine, geez why does everyone keep declining me. I'll just do my third favorite thing to while I'm at Common's studio.**

**_(Pulls out a cat play toy and waves it at Blake while making cat noises) _**

**Blake : ...**

**_(Gets wrapped around Gambol Shroud's ribbon)_**

**Jason : Geez I was just joking don't have to make a big fuss out...of...it?**

**_(Slowly looks behind him and sees Ken with arms crossed and an irritated look) _**

**Ken : What's all this commotion I've been hearing, I heard you've been harassing our cast...would you kindly explain yourself.**

**Jason : _(Gulps while sweats nervously)_ He-Help.**

**Common : _(Sighs)_ disclaimer please.**

**Yang/Disclaimer : Alright, Common doesn't own the RWBY series nor any other original content in this story and chapter. RWBY is currently own by Rooster Teeth and other contents are owned by their respective owners, well except his Ocs and other things.**

**Yang : _(Stands next to Ken while cracking knuckles)_ Don't let me miss out on all of the fun.**

**Jason : Please...help.**

* * *

Chapter 16 : The Predator Emerges.

The battle commences, Ken and Cinder were clashing grinding metal with metal as their weapons collided trying to where out the other. As Ken kept his strategy on slashing his blades trying to break through Cinder's defenses, Cinder counters his methods by manipulating her two black glass swords into shields. She backs away from Ken and uses her signature attack by summoning a energy of lava from the ground where he stood, Ken who was still unable to reach Cinder due to the shields being in his pathway for a short moment. He was suddenly met with an erupting hot lava underneath him while emitting a high-pitched whistling sound ready to burst, _"Oh shit" _

Ken was then hit with a devastating explosion from beneath as the impact would have resulted in serious injuries or possibly death, his comrades was unable to move a muscle as they watch their friend get hit from Cinder's attack. "Oh no Ken!" Ruby screamed.

As the smokes were spreading, Cinder happily smirked with that last attack. Not much of a match but she did enjoy herself, all though a bit disappointed. She did not expect to defeat the Apex Predator so easily, Cinder even wished that she would at least use only her swords to try and overpower him to make it a challenge. But her expectations were met as the smoke began to deplete showing only Ken's guardian cloak covering him completely in a kneeled down position, the cloak must have saved him as it appeared that he had shielded himself around the clothing material. _"Quick thinking, at least he's not dead" _she thought.

Ken then revealed himself from his cloak and equips Bon Fortuna back on his hand already into his battle stance, everyone els sighed in relief as they were glad their friend was safe and sound. "Everyone go with the other students, let the guardians take care of this matter" Ken orders the others.

"What are you talking about! We can't let you fight her alone!" Weiss argues.

"Yeah! Look I don't know who you are but clearly you need a hand with this" Neptune says siding with Weiss, Ken grew tired of this as he began to get irritated by the fact that his friends was defying his orders. It's not that he hated that people didn't listen to him but he hated it when people don't listen to him when danger approached their way, he would always tell people to 'leave it up to him' or 'let the guardians take care of this matter'. But he did understand Weiss's argument, if he were to see someone having a hard time with an opponent then he would not hesitate to try and join or save them. "Now is not the time to argue, just go! Everyone! Now!" He yelled.

"No, I refuse to run from a fight!" Weiss states wielding Myrtenaster in her hand, "I'm with her" Neptune joins in and also equips his weapon.

"Damn it Weiss!" Ken yells, Cinder saw this as a perfect opportunity to strike the others and chooses to do so. She then began to dash towards them with tremendous speed and readies her blades to deliver powerful slash at Weiss's direction, but soon Ken intervenes her attempt by using his speed to appear between Cinder and the others. _"He's fast"_ Pyrrha thought.

"Wow he's quick" Neptune comments, Ken held Bon Fortuna firmly as he carefully watched Cinder stop her tracks to look at him and grin at his impressive speed. "I won't let you pass" He says.

"You're speed is just as Adam says, it is truly unmatched" Cinder says lowering her weapon.

"Weiss I know where you're coming from, but let me remind that this does not involve students. Know you're place and follow my orders!" Ken informs strictly staring at Cinder angrily.

"Ho-How dare you! You imbeci-"

"Weiss" Sun interrupts holding her shoulder, "You're friend is right, right now we have to focus on getting out of here. Let this guy handle her, you can handle her right?"

Ken turns at Sun as he grinned nodding for his answer, Sun returns the gestures and began to flee with the others. Neptune and Weiss were hesitant on the idea of leaving Ken but right now that wasn't necessarily their concerns, "Damn it!" Neptune cursed.

Later everyone were finally able to escape from Cinder's sight leaving only her and Ken facing each other with their weapons at hand, Ken slowly walked towards the side as he observed the lady trying to catch the slightest detail of her weapon, appearance and aura. He felt uneasy being left alone with a women with a huge killing intent oozing around her like an aroma, it almost equaled his own. But something in her was just different, obviously her plan isn't exactly as how she said she'd pictured it. Ken could understand why she wanted him, but she never mentioned why only him. There were so many people much more stronger then him who were well know to the public, like his father David who has made a name for himself back at Mistral. Other royal guardian captains who surely are capable of beating him (when he's not in his grimm form at least), and other huntsmen and huntress somewhere. So why him? Why just him? What exactly was she planning? "What exactly are you're intentions?" Ken asked.

"I've told you before, I came here to recruit you" Cinder answers slowly walking towards him.

"But why me? Why just me?"

"Why not? Is the better question" She continues.

"I don't understand?"

"Do you really think I don't know who you truly are?" Cinder says.

"Oh no, she can't be talking about"

"I know very well that you're...a Hybrid"

"Hybrid?"

"A human infused with a grimm, do you really think I never knew?"

Cinder began to dangerously close in on Ken, he was much more confused about the name she told him out of the blue. Hybrid? Is that what they called him?, "Ye-Yeah I am one but, I never heard of that name" Ken tells.

"That's what you call yourselves right?"

"Selves? Wait?! What do you mean yourselves?!" Ken asked abruptly. She couldn't be talking about what he thinks she's saying, it was just to good to be true. "Oh...Ohhhhh, I see. You haven't met them have you? The others I presume?" She says grinning satisfyingly.

"Others? Them?! Tell me!" Ken yelled.

As much as Cinder liked to see Ken so uneasy, she needed to end things now and execute phase two. She truly wanted more from him but apparently time wasn't exactly by her side today, she then summoned shards of glass before her and send them flying towards Ken. He counters this by fusing both of Bon Fortuna's hilt together making a double bladed weapon and spinning it around destroying the glass projectiles hurling at his direction. Cinder then erupts the ground beneath Ken once more and he quickly dodges this again to avoid fatal damage, he looks back at Cinder hoping to find answers but sadly was disappointed as he saw Cinder was no longer there to be seen.

A voice was then heard somewhere near his position, and from the sound of it he knew exactly who that voice belonged to. "If you want to find answers, find me near Forever Fall. If you show then the decision is clear that you choose to join me, until then I look forward to seeing you there" Cinder announces.

"Where are you?! Show yourself! I not done yet!"

No reply.

"Damn it!" He cursed, he really wanted to know. Them, others, he wanted to know so badly. If he wanted answers then she was the key, but right now that isn't his main priority. Right now he needed to focus on finding the other guardians, _"I'll have to think about this later"_

* * *

Two warriors were about to collide, one was a red haired taurus and the other was a guardian wolf. Their weapons on their hand and ready to deliver a devastating attack, only problem was what they didn't expect was a black haired girl suddenly standing between them, telling them both to cease their actions. "Both of you stop!" Blake yelled between them.

_"Can't stop!/Can't stop!"_ They thought in unison.

Wade had already streamed flames around his blade as he was about to swing at Blake's direction, Adam had already collided his aura with his own weapon as he was also about to do the same action. Blake could see their attacks coming as they delivered a strike at her, she evades their attacks by activating her semblance and back flips away from their reach while they both swung their chokutō at the after image of Blake. Their blades connect with their auras clashing each other trying to over the other, Adam was having no problem trying to push back Wade's blade from him since he put most of the aura he absorbed into this attack. Wade on the other hand was having problems trying to defend himself from Adam, his aura was already at it's half point since he used his semblance twice already. Adam then pushed Wilt further onto Blazing Eclipse as Wade was being dragged backwards from Adam's monstrous strength, he was about to slam Wilt on Wade's weapon to make an opening but suddenly he was wrapped around with Blake's ribbon using Gambol Shroud as an security to hold him in place. "Adam please stop!" She pleads.

Adam turned to her obviously irritated from her intervene, he tries to escape her ribbon by positioning Wilt's blade on the fabric to try and cut it but fails as Blake could see his attempt and firmly grips and pulls the ribbon tighter. Wade could see this as an opportunity and goes to slash Adam while he was occupied, but before he could land a hit on Adam. Blake once again intercepts his attempt and stood before Wade before he could swing his chokutō, her hands spread apart signaling him that she did not intend for him to come an closed. "Blake, once the meaning of this?" He asked gripping Blazing Eclipse.

"I'm not letting you hurt him" She answered.

"Why?! Are with the white fang?!" Wade said jumping into conclusions.

"No! Not anymore at least, Adam's my former partner and I'm not letting you hurt him" She said determinedly clenching Gambol Shroud's sheath.

"Blake, think what you're doing here. If you choose to defend him, then I have no choice but to declare you as an enemy to the royal guardians" Wade warns Blake as he readied Blazing Eclipse.

"I don't care, I'm not letting you hurt him" she says.

"Then I have no choice" Wade then walked slowly towards Blake as he positioned Blazing Eclipse over his head going for a downwards strike at her direction, this time intending to cut her deep. As he goes for a downward slash, it was then blocked by Blake's sheath as she refused to move out of his way. Wade didn't like doing this to Ken's friend but orders were orders, they were always absolute. Wade continues to push Blazing Eclipse on Blake's sheath as she began to get pushed back towards the ground, Adam couldn't just stand there and let his former partner do the work but he couldn't let this battle continue between them since time was running short. He then positioned Wilt on Blake's ribbon and later successfully cuts through the tuff fabric and flees from the battle, he climbed up to higher ground on a catwalk while he looked back at the two. Wade canceled his struggle with Blake and notices Adam above his reach, he chooses to ignore Blake as he focused back at Adam and ran towards him. "Not this time! I'm not letting you escape!"

Blake sees this too and does the same, she shortly follows Wade as they both race to see who would get to the red haired taurus first. "I don't have time for this" Adam mumbles.

His aura then surges around Wilt as he concentrated most of it into the blade, he then looks at the two observing where he would aim and swings his sword sending a red aura slash projectile towards them while he runs away letting Wade and Blake get distracted from his attack. Both individuals dodges the incoming attack and notices Adam had already ran ahead to escape from their grasp, Wade eyes widened as he look at his left to see if Blake was still by his side, surprisingly she was already gone too and looked back to where Adam previously was and sees Blake running at his direction not too far ahead of him. Wade grew much angrier from this and began running after the two at least hoping to arrest one of them, "Hello! Contacting all guardians, I've just encountered a student from Beacon academy helping white fang agent Adam Taurus. Be on the look out for first year student 'Blake Belladonna' as she is allied with the white fang, out" Wade says through his ear plug communicator.

* * *

Misty was still busy dodging wave after wave of the neapolitan girl's attacks as she pulled a blade from her umbrella and began slashing and trusting Misty in numerous directions, as much as Misty was able to avoid most of her attack, she was still unable to land an attack on the colorful girl. To her displeasure she found herself in a defensive maneuver on the battle, she hated being on the defensive since she loved bringing pain to her opponents, especially when their strong. But right now, this was just ridiculous, _"Damn it, why can't I land a hit on her"_ she thought as she kept evading her attacks while she delivered a few counter strikes at the colorful girl.

This went on for quite awhile as both honestly began to feel bored when both couldn't find any progress to their fight so, the Neapolitan girl decided to a little trick to Misty to at least land a clean cut on her. She stood completely still for a matter of second giving Misty the perfect opportunity to land a powerful punch across her face which would most likely send her flying towards a nearby wall. But as her fist made contact, the Neapolitan girl's figure suddenly broke into many shards of glass while Misty simply stood their dumbfounded from what just accord.

What Misty didn't notice was the girl standing behind her with her blade already in position ready to trust her blade straight through Misty, she suddenly heard a small footstep behind her and quickly turned and back away to avoid an incoming attack. But Misty couldn't react fast enough, which resulted with her quickly turning around and tripping on her own legs while the girl trusted her blade at Misty's direction going straight to her face while she fell to the ground. Just as Misty's body reaches the ground, she expected her blade going trough her head killing her on the spot but suddenly stopped her tracks as the Neapolitan girl receives a call from her communication device stopping her blade close to Misty's cheek mid-way.

_"We're about to begin phase two, report to the roof top at once"_

The neapolitan couldn't help but let out a frown expression as she slipped her blade back to into her umbrella while waving goodbye to Misty while she looked at her with jealous eyes and angered faced, "Hey!" She called for her.

The girl looks back at Misty with a puzzling look, "What's you're name?" She asked.

The girl lets out a smile at Misty while she signals letters on her hand to answer her question, "N..E..O,...Neo? Alright Neo, this isn't over you know!" Misty points out.

Neo nods her head as she agreed to her statement and disappears from Misty's sight in a beam of light while she got up from her feet and listens to her ear plug as it signaled an incoming call, _"Hello! Contacting all guardians, I've just encountered a student from Beacon academy helping white fang agent Adam Taurus. Be on the look out for first year student 'Blake Belladonna' as she is allied with the white fang, out"_

* * *

Sakura was still on battle with Mercury as she held his leg between Sinis Blossom, Mercury though being able to free himself from her grasp by pushing his other foot on her chest while activating the gun from underneath his boots. He then goes to perform fancy kicks at her defense doing flips and barrage of gun kicking, Sakura didn't like his method of attack and switches Sinis Blossom into it's dual pistol form and began shooting her way at Mercury's pathway.

Mercury quickly runs behind a pillar to avoid her bullets but suddenly gets a call from his communicator in the middle of his battle_, "We're about to begin phase two, report to the roof top at once" _

"You've got to be kidding me" He says out loud, Sakura stops her shooting as she waited for Mercury to come out from behind the pillar. Mercury does as she suspected with his hands raised up the air signaling his defeat, "Okay okay you got me, I've got nowhere to run" Mercury says.

"Stay where you are you" She instructs him while she walked closer with Sinis Blossom still aimed at him, later Mercury grins as she got closer and slightly hops while activating the gun underneath his boots. This causes a small hole to form underneath where he stood and fall beneath it since they stood at the second floor, Sakura quickly pushes the trigger but found herself too late as Mercury had already fall underneath the hole and ran ahead of her to escape towards the roof. "Shit!" She cursed.

Her cursing was interrupted as a call from her ear plug had ringed, _"Hello! Contacting all guardians, I've just encountered a student from Beacon academy helping white fang agent Adam Taurus. Be on the look out for first year student 'Blake Belladonna' as she is allied with the white fang, out" _

* * *

Martin was seriously not enjoying his own time, he kept dodging and evading Emerald's kusarigama who she wielded very effectively well on her hand. Her blades went flying at him going at every direction, left, right, up, down. Martin had switched his own weapon into it's crossbow form and began to fire arrows at her position, Emerald blocks his arrows by hurling her kusarigama around where she stood making the arrows bounce off from her chains and sends her blades flying again towards him.

Martin then changes his tactics and switches his arrows into explosive bolts and fires two of them at Emerald, she wasn't able to see the type of arrow hurling at her direction. She assumed it was still normal arrows he was still using and does the same method on blocking his projectiles, just as the two arrows touches the chains of Emerald's weapon. She was then met with two explosions to the face sending her flying to the air from where she stood while Martin had positioned himself below her while she was still in the air and changes his weapon into it's broad sword form. He readied Hestesfolgen as she descended down from the air going down towards him, as she was at Martin's reach he swings his sword at Emerald's back as she hit the ground hurt from the impact of the fall and from Martin's attacks. Thankfully her aura saved her but her situation got worse as Martin positioned Hestesfolgen by her neck cornering her from the battle, "Surrender or I promise that I'll be the last thing you see" He threatened.

Emerald merely smirked at him as he didn't noticed her weapon's blades hanging by the roof on top of him, it was pretty stupid of him not noticing the chains. She then pulls her kusarigama to loosen the blades hanging above them, while it felt straight down on top of Martin's head. He was received minor damage from her surprise attack but that didn't mean that it hurt, Emerald then swipes the blade away from her neck a backs away from Martin. She then receives a call from her own communicator while Martin was still rubbing his back to ease the pain he received from her blades, _"We're about to begin phase two, report to the roof top at once"_

She sighs heavily at the request and throws her kusarigama at a nearby pillar and pulls up to get to higher ground to meet Cinder and the others on top of the roof, Martin tried to go after her but he was still busy rubbing his back from her previous attack, that last strike may have been minor but the sting it left him was pretty deep. "Wait!" He says running after her while rubbing his back.

"Damn it, captain's not gonna like my report" he says shamefully while his communicator started ringing, _"Hello! Contacting all guardians, I've just encountered a student from Beacon academy helping white Fang agent Adam Taurus. Be on the look out for first year student 'Blake Belladonna' as she is allied with the white fang, out"_

* * *

Amongst the other battles Lars was apparently winning his own while having absolutely no problem and mostly enjoying himself, Roman was the one having troubles and not enjoying himself. He was the one on the losing streak and he desperately tried to look for a way to escape Lars's wrath, he was much more stronger then Roman he definitely underestimated the young soldier. "Regret fighting me?" Lars asks mockingly while he held Thunderdrum on his shoulders.

"Don't get ahead of yourself buddy, I'm not out of tricks just yet" Roman responds while aiming his crane at Lars and firing a shot at his direction, Lars easily dodges this and rushed towards Roman and goes for a strong swing at the side which Roman quickly blocks. All though he was able to block it, the impact of his swing was too strong resulting to Roman being sending flying to a nearby wall. He then coughs shooing the dust away from him as he cursed the soldier for his strong prowess, "Damn brat! I'm definitely killing you once I-"

His sentence was cut as Lars had already dashed towards him and swung his axe at his head which Roman narrowly dodges, he then quickly dodges more of Lars swings and hurriedly runs away from his reach. "What did you call me?" Lars asking sounding menacing.

"Geez what's wrong with this kid" He mumbles, he suddenly sees Lars rushing towards him again this time positioning his axe above his head to deliver a downwards swing at Roman. He quickly dodges Lars's attack which resulted with the ground breaking as the axe's blade swung down at Roman's previous position, he slowly backs away from Lars hoping to not meet with his axe's blade. Later a call then rang from his communicator which he quickly answers, _"We're about to begin phase two, report to the roof top at once"_

Roman felt slightly happy as he could finally leave the battle between him and Lars but he still wondered, how exactly was he gonna escape from him? He then looks up to find a catwalk above him and uses his crane's grappling hook to hook up above him to escape his reach. "As much as I'd like to continue our little chat, I'm needed somewhere els" Roman says holding his crane as it hoist him up.

"See ya" He bids.

"You're not going anywhere!" Lars says, at his point of view he couldn't see the catwalk. So he began to run towards Roman's direction to where he escaped but sadly found that he had already fled away, Lars angrily switches Thunderdrum into it's rifle mode and shoots the catwalk above him. "Coward!" He yelled.

Later he receives a call from his ear plug communicator which he angrily answers, _"Hello! Contacting all guardians, I've just encountered a student from Beacon academy helping white fang agent Adam Taurus. Be on the look out for first year student 'Blake Belladonna' as she is allied with the white fa-" _

"I don't fucking care!"

* * *

Ken was already running towards Wade's position, that last battle didn't last long after Cinder left moments later before they could finish their fight. The students were still busy evacuating the stadium but the exits were limited since their was all out battle even outside between their troops and white fang soldiers, what Ken didn't expect though was bumping into team RWBY or RWY, JNPR, Rosa, Sun and Neptune. "Why are you guys still here?!" He asked.

"We can't let the white fang complete their mission while he just sit here and do nothing, we're taking action!" Weiss stated jamming her finger on Ken's chest.

"This isn't the time for-"

Suddenly a call then appears from his war plug which he answers later, _"Hello! Contacting all guardians, I've just encountered a student from Beacon academy helping white fang agent Adam Taurus. Be on the look out for first year student 'Blake Belladonna' as she is allied with the white fang, out" _

"Oh no" He mumbles.

"What's wrong?" Jaune asks.

"Sounds like Blake's in trouble, I've got to see this myself" he says already quickly running towards Wade's location followed by the others. "What are you guys doing?!"

"Hey Blake is our teammate and friend, it'll be logical that we'd follow you" Weiss informs him.

"Ken please try to understand" Ruby pleads followed by Yang, "Ya come on, loosen up wonderboy"

Ken sighs heavily as he allowed the others to follow him, "Alright, but be careful when encaging battles. The White Fang is a dangerous group, you may never know when we might run into a trap"

* * *

Wade was currently on tail behind Blake and Adam, they haven't gotten too far so Wade was able to catch them before he could lose them. All though Adam may be far ahead, he still appeared to be slowing down. It was possible that it was the caused of his constant use of his aura and semblance, even now he was still using his aura as the red energy surged around his body. But it wasn't long until he stopped his tracks and kneeled down to catch his breath, Blake immediately went to his aid as he tried to help him up. "Adam hurry, you've got to get out of here!" Blake quickly instructed.

"Leave me! Why are you even helping me?!" He asked abruptly.

"Because I can't just leave you here!"

"You're not going anywhere" Blake turns behind as she sees Wade walking closer to them with Blazing Eclipse already in position to slash them, "Wade stop, he doesn't mean any harm!" Blake pleads.

"He's with the white fang, who says he isn't here to cause mayhem" Wade answers stopping in front of them with his chokutō in hand.

"He's only following his orders!" Blake argues.

"Which makes him a threat"

"I do it cause I want to" Adam adds.

"Shut up Adam!" Blake yells at him.

"If you don't get out of my way, I won't hold back" Wade warns her.

"I'm not moving" Blake insisted as she stood protecting her former partner.

"Blake out of the way!" Adam instructed.

"No!"

"Then I have no choice" Wade then readied his blade as he swung Blazing Eclipse at Blake with flames streaming around the chokutō, everything around them felt as if time had slowed down. Wade's blade drew dangerously close to Blake's neck as he aimed to end this nuisance as quick as possible, Blake could clearly hear her teammates voices as she could see Wade's blade coming close to her. "Blake look out!" Ruby yelled.

"Blake!" Yang follows.

Wade's blade was about a mere inch at Blake's neck, she closed her eyes as she could feel the chokutō coming close to her. The others had stopped their tracks as their friend had arrived just in time to stop Wade's attack, Blake slowly opened her eyes to find Ken had appeared before her with him stopping Wade's chokutō by grabbing the tip of his blade with his fingers alone. "What do you think you're doing Wade!" Ken angrily asked.

"Captain! She's an enemy! She must be taken down!" Wade argued.

"Lower you're weapon soldier!" Ken ordered.

As much as Wade didn't want to follow, he immediately obeyed Ken's order and lowered Blazing Eclipse from his hand, to Adam though this was an opportunity. Ken was right in front of him it was either take him or kill him, Adam choose what he thought was the right decision and gripped Wilt by his hand and goes to trust Ken as he pushed Blake out of his way. "Adam stopped!" Blake yelled.

Before Wilt made contact with Ken as he turned behind him while Adam attempted his surprise attack, a red spear came flying towards Adam's direction making him get disarmed from the weapon while Blake wrapped Adam once more with her ribbons to keep him in place. Ken looks to the direction to where the spear came from to find a girl with light blonde hair walking towards Ken with a look of concern, "Ken? Is that you?" She asks.

"Naomi?"

"Ken!" She squeals as she ran towards the young soldier relieved that she had saved the right person, Ken then releases Wade's blade as he turned to her with a glad expression. "I knew it was you, I could tell from a distance" Naomi answers.

"I'm just glad I finally found you" Ken says.

"Found me?"

"Excuse me? Ken? Who is she?" Weiss intervenes.

Naomi was wearing a dark purple shihakushō that only goes a little below her waist with a white band around her waist and knee high white socks, for most people her appearance was purely innocent...well most people. "Oh well this is-"

Ken's sentence was cut again as a giant smoke screen had covered most of the stadium's arena, minutes later as the others waited for something to happen. A sentinel emerges out of the smoke and began shrieking it's high pitched demonic roar while crushing the arena beneath, Ken took no time taking action as he immediately entered the arena with the grimm. "I'll explain later, everyone take cover!" He instructed the others.

Everyone did as they were told and hid behind the seats where the crowd sat, Blake does the same while dragging Adam with her with him still wrapped around. Later the other members of the guardians had shown up to give their captain assistance, "Captain we're here to help!" Misty says contact her captain.

_"No, go into defensive formation. If there is any other civilians then use your coats"_

"Are you sure captain, this is a sentinel you're going up agai-" Martin asks but was cut off.

_"Do it!"_

The guardians look at each other and nods their heads ready to take their positions, "it's not like this is his first time, come on we've got orders" Lars stated.

"Right!" They said in unison while moving in their place, each of them spread around the stadium to stand behind a crowd who was still busy evacuating the place. As they finally stood at their spot, they took out their guardian cloaks and made it into a hard solid material making it a perfect cover. The cloak was sticked firmly onto their arm making it look like a shield of a kind only it covered them completely shaped like a giant box tilted side ways, as they finally readied their positions the announcer of the tournament suddenly started talking through the speaker. The others were surprised the announcer hasn't evacuated yet, **_"What's going here?! A warrior suddenly challenged the grimm in the arena?! Is this guy for reals?! Will he be victorious folks?!"_**

"Why is this guy still talking?!" Misty asked irritatingly, most of the crowd and the others turned to Ken's direction as he stood watching the grimm intensively before him. The grimm let out a roar as he dashes towards the creature alone with no assistance, "Is this guy for real?! Just how stubborn can he get!" Weiss says equipping Myrtenaster.

"Stay where you are?!" Lars instructed Weiss.

She stops her tracks as she looked back at the young soldier, "Don't underestimate my captain, just do as you're told and take cover"

Weiss did as exactly just that and continued watching Ken dashing to the grimm, to most people this was a hopeless match against the young soldier but to the guardians...this was already a win for Ken.

* * *

**_(Insert Aldnoah Zero Ost : MKAlieZ)_**

* * *

Ken watches carefully as the grimm launches a barrage of bone projectiles hurling towards him. He quickly dodges each of them flipping and side stepping most of them, he then pulls out Bon Fortuna from his sleeve and runs faster towards the sentinel. He takes out his cloak as it formed into it's hard solid material blocking the projectiles coming towards him, he then placed it back where he wore it and sees the sentinel raising it's hand ready to attack. _"As soon as it hits the ground I'll spin my way up towards it's shoulder"_

Ken then closes his eyes as he waited for the sentinel to attack, he waited for the perfect opportunity as it's hand came down fast to crush Ken flat. Ken opens his eyes just in time to see the sentinel's hand coming down towards him, "Ken!" Ruby screamed.

_"Now!"_ Ken quickly places Bon Fortuna into it's usual grip and uses his speed to get to the sentinel's giant hand, he then began spinning rapidly up towards the grimm's shoulders and used his aura to push himself off from the sentinel's arm and towards it's face. He then readied Bon Fortuna and impales the sentinel's eyes, he then sticks them out form the grimm's eyes and jumps off the sentinel. Ken then uses his steel wires wrapping it around it's head and pulls himself back towards the grimm, he quickly uses his speed and slashes the grimm all across it's body. He then appears behind the sentinel's neck and slashes it deep making the black blood substance spray from it's wound, he then reappears above the grimm and falls directly down towards it while slashing once more across it's every direction. He repeats this method by reappearing from it's side and disappearing receiving the sentinel a giant cut across it's left arm, Ken does this again appearing in front of the sentinel while in mid air and spins rapidly making another deep cut to it's chest. He does this once more spinning quickly at the grimm making more cuts while the sentinel simple stood their in pain, to everyone Ken appeared as a blur dashing from left to right, up, down side to side.

Finally Ken ceased his assault and falls back to solid ground in front of the grimm while pulling his steel wires he had carefully place during his barrage, he then places multiple knives at the ground keeping the wires in place and triggered the wire's flames as Ken watches the flames streaming towards the creature while it cached on fire. The sentinel could only scream out of agony as the flames burned away while it suffered serious cuts across it's body, Ken didn't finish the job but he did let the fire take it over not even bothered to end it's life.

* * *

**_(End Epic Song) _**

* * *

Everyone including his teammates and guardians sighed in relief as they were glad that Ken was unharmed during his battle, it was just as what the guardians said. From the beginning it was already Ken's win, they didn't expect any other results. The others were amazed Ken was able to beat a large grimm bigger then his own size, it was just as Rosa said. He clearly had experience doing this, but they were just glad Ken wasn't hurt. **_"No way folk! There's only one person at Remnant that can fight like that!' People it appears that we've just witness the Apex Predator's amazing win!"_**

"It-It can't be" Weiss mumbled in disbelief, she couldn't believe it. Her friend, the person she had been seeing walking around the hallway, talking to her teammates, arguing with, and spoke to and worse of all...hugged...was none other then the infamous Apex Predator himself. She just couldn't believe it.

But suddenly the sentinel was surprisingly was still alive and broke free from Ken's steel wires and tries to grab him while he was distracted, "Ken look out!" Weiss yells.

Ken quickly turns around and readies Bon Fortuna gripping on his hand, but the grimm's attack was interrupted by a stranger on top of the roof of the stadium while the stranger had an a type of energy around his hand with a spear with electricity streaming around it. The spear had impaled the sentinel's head making it fall to the ground while the stranger depletes the lightning spear back to his hand making the lightning cease it's stream around him.

* * *

****Author's note : Basically it's like a Chidori Spear from Naruto, if you guys are having a hard time imagining it. Its not easy explaining it in details, I'm sorry :(****

* * *

Ken narrows his eyes as he changes he's left eye to it's grimm eyes while carefully watches the mysterious stranger on top of the roof,

just as he could finally clearly see it's silhouette figure since the stranger stood where Ken could see the sun's brightness. His eyes widened while the stranger departs from his sight, Ken looks down as he couldn't believe what he had just seen. He could have sworn that it was he's imagination but somehow this wasn't the case, what he saw was real and he was shocked. "He has...grimm eyes" he mumbles.

* * *

**Common : Hopes you guys enjoyed that, again I hoped you all were able to keep up with the transitioning. I hoped I didn't make a chapter that was hard to read, I didn't want to make a confusing chapter. But if I did, please forgive me for my poor writing skills, I promise I'd make it better and for the future up coming chapters.**

**Yang : Don't get so worked up about it, I'm sure they'd understand.**

**Naomi : Yang's right mister Common, I'm sure they'll be pleased with your current writing skills. _(Speaks while treating Jason's wounds)_**

**Jason : Thanks Naomi, you're really kind.**

**Naomi : It's no problem, just don't be so troublesome to the other cast.**

**_(Suddenly Common and Jason hugs Naomi like a stuffed animal with tears streaming down their eyes)_**

**Common And Jason : I'm so glad I created you, you're so kind and innocent/I'm so glad Common created you, you're so kind a innocent.**

**Ken : Guys can we please start already.**

**Common : Oh, ahem right. Why you such a hurry geez, time to continue our segment of Jason Or Google.**

**Jason : Yaaaaa.**

**Jason Or Google.**

**Google Or Jason**

**Which one said it? Let's find out!**

**Jason : I'm feeling lucky.**

**Common : Geez I love that intro, anyway first of all thank you to Yang and Ken for having the time to attend today's segment. **

**Yang : It's good to be here.**

**Ken : Ya all though I do live here at the studio since I still can't afford my own place yet, it's a pleasure to be here.**

**Common : Don't say that, it makes me look like a horrible creator.**

**Jason : Boooooooo**

**Common : Shut it! Anyway let me explain the game. I've given a two or three word questions to Jason which I've also searched on Google and it is you're job to say who said who, okay?**

**Ken : Yeah.**

**Yang : I read last chapter's Jason Or Google game, I know how the game works so don't worry.**

**Common : Alright, the second question for today's chapter is. _(Chuckles) _'Do midgets', 'Do midgets get midget children? _(Chuckles again)_ Or 'Do midgets have normal sized genitalia? Hahahahhahahaha _(Burst laughing)_ **

**Yang : _(laughs with Common)_**

**Ken : Wha-What dafuq?!**

**Naomi : _(Blushes)_**

**Jason : Whaaaaat is it so wrong to asks.**

**Common : _(Inhales)_ Holy crap I can't breath, _(Giggles)_ alright I'm excited. Tell me who said who.**

**Yang : _(Tries to speak)_ I'll-I'll-I'll say that _(Giggles)_ 'Do midgets get midget children?' Is Jason, has to be.**

**Ken : (Chuckles) Nah I say the opposite, no way Jason is that stupid.**

**Common : Okay Okay, well Yang you're incorrect. Jason wanted to know if midgets have normal genitals.**

**Yang : Why would you wanna asks that?**

**Jason : Well I wanted to know, I mean they are midgets. Aren't they suppose to have midget sized penises? **

**Common : May goodness, It's a good thing I let Ruby go home first before we started this segment.**

**Ken : And you're never gonna let her be on this segment, EVER. **

**Yang : Okay, I don't know what to say.**

**Jason : Well do they are not?**

**Yang : Don't asks me, I'm not a midget nor a guy.**

**Jason : _(Looks at Ken)_**

**Ken : Don't look at me, I have no knowledge on how big a midgets genitals are.**

**Jason : _(Looks at Common)_**

**Common : I'm not the one asking weird questions here.**

**Jason : _(Looks at Naomi)_**

**Naomi : _(Still blushing)_**

**Common : Alright alright that's enough, I think we should do the outro now. I'm getting tired writing these segments in the middle of the night.**

**Ken : Alright then I'll start, if you enjoyed this chapter then please leave a review it really does help Common bring more content to you guys and it shows you're support.**

**Yang : If you like this story then please click those follow and favorite buttons, if you have any questions for Ken then message him here on the site and he'll happily answer them...even if they aren't questions.**

**Naomi : If you-If you have any ideas for an Oc then please fill the Oc registration below, all types and genders are accept regardless how crazy they may be. It might even appear here on the story.**

**Jason : Lastly who do you think should end up with the lady killer Ken Markes? Leave you're answer on the review or message Common. Until then.**

**Unison : See ya laters.**

**Jason : I don't look forwards to the next question next chapter, I feel like everyone sees me as an idiot.**

**Common: Who's fault was that? Hmmm**

**Jason : _(Cries on the corner)_**

_(Next Chapter Below)_

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Next Time : Chapter 17 : Team K.R.W.N._


	17. Chapter 17 : Team KRWN

The Apex Predator

* * *

**Common: Well here it is guys, the last chapter of the (Crown Arc). Don't worry, of course this isn't the end. The next chapter of this will be release in the next three weeks or so, I don't know when exactly It'll be out but expect it to it be out in the next three weeks around that time. **

**Ken: We've finally reach the end of the first part of the story, we have two more arcs until the finale. But what I mostly look forward to is the second arc which Common named 'The Hybrids Arc'.**

**Ruby: I do have one question though, when are we gonna have more screen time? I feel like we're not getting noticed enough by the readers.**

**Common: I'm getting to that, I am sorry about the screen time the cast of RWBY is getting. I know they're mostly short but please bare with me here.**

**Nora: especially me! Me no get enough time to speak!**

**Jason: You should focus more on both Ken and team RWBY, they are the protagonists of this story.**

**Common: Geez I feel like I'm getting bullied here, anyway I don't wanna waste enough time, let me know if you guys want at least have a filler chapter before we go on a three weeks pending. **

**Ken: We're also giving you the power to choose what kind of filler chapter you guys want, but if nobody relies then Common won't make one. Also if you guys do want a filler chapter but didn't reply to Common about a filler chapter you want then he'll make he's own.**

**Naomi: Also I don't wanna confuse anyone but, my outfit isn't exactly the same as a soul reaper. Common did describe me having a skirt, like nozomi when she transforms into a shinigami. But anyway I-I just wanted to let you guys know that...please stop staring.**

**Common: Without further ado, the disclaimer please.**

**Jason/Disclaimer: Common owns nothing except his originality and Ocs, Done.**

**Common: _(Slaps Jason behind the head)_**

**Jason/Disclaimer: Ouch! Fine! RWBY is currently owned by Rooster Teeth and it's characters, all content in this chapter is not owned by Common.**

**Common: Enjoy the Chapter guys.**

* * *

Chapter 17 : Team K.R.W.N.

Black steam engulfed the arena within the stadium, the sentinel that had challenged the young soldier now laid lifeless on the ground arena while it's body evaporated leaving only a black trail. Ken watched the creature in sympathy since he could feel the creature's mourns, as much as he didn't want to show it but his expression gave away so much for people to see that he clearly felt bad for the grimm. Who couldn't blame him, he was part of one their kind, as much as he hated it but this was part of being a guardian. And he knew the actions he had to do, he quickly fled from the arena and brought himself back to his teammates and squad. "What now Captain?" Sakura asked.

"We're leaving, call Sig to bring the Black Hawk here at the Vytal Stadium" Ken instructed her.

"Yes Captain!"

"Squad thirteen! We're moving to the L-Z, rest of you guys are coming with us" Ken informs everyone including team RWBY, JNPR, Rosa, Sun, Naomi and Neptune.

Everyone began running their pace, the L-Z was outside of the stadium so the first thing they needed was an opening and an opportunity to get to their destination. A few white fang members were closing in on them as they were running but were immediately subdued by Avery who was still at the roof giving covering fire, _"You haven't forgotten about me have you?"_

"Avery? Where have you been?" Ken asked.

_"I've got my own battles to fight on! Plus I've been giving some support on your men outside"_

"Well I put an icon on your communication wrist, that's where the L-Z is. We're going to need covering fire to get away from the stadium, I've already got a bullhead ready for you to escape" Ken responds.

_"That won't be necessary, I've got my own way of disappearing. Just give me the signal when you're there"_

"Ahh alright copy that, you better not get yourself killed out there"

_"When have I ever?"_

About fifty meters away was the L-Z, everyone was able to reach the bottom floor and find a exit out but the problem was that the pathway was too hot and too many crossfires. The group would be caught in between the White Fang on one side and the Royal Guardians with the Atlas soldiers on the other, the rest of the students and crowd were finally able to evacuate the place but now all that's left was them. "Sig! Where are you?!" Misty yelled through her ear plug.

_"I'll be there! Give me five minutes, secure the L-Z while you're at it"_

"Fine, just get here already" she responds.

"Guardians, give us some supporting fire. We have students here, the Black Hawk we'll need some space and support for evac. Stand by for further orders" Ken ordered through his ear plug.

The Guardian soldiers were done as told and began giving covering fire for the group to cross, all though as much as the guardians can give support it was not enough. There weren't many soldiers to give enough time for them, therefore this wasn't their chance to move in and stayed in their position until they could find another opportunity. "This isn't enough, we can't cross like this" Martin says.

_"Heard you guys need some support" _

"Dad?"

Later David lands between the white fang and the guardians and lifts up Annihilation to deliver a devastating strike towards the enemy, **"Aura Slash!"** He yells.

David swung his gigantic sword at the white fang sending a wave of aura making them take massive damage and casualties, he sends another aura slash at them to buy them more time while instructed the group to move. "There we've given you enough time, now go! Hurry!"

Just as the group was moving, Andy shows up with bandages around his wounds and his tantō already at hand. "Andy?! Get out of here quick" Ken tells him.

"Don't look so down on me brother, just because I lost to Ruby doesn't mean I've shown you my true strength" Andy says clenching his hand while standing firmly.

Ken looks at his brother attentively while he notices the atmosphere around him, "His aura is somehow building up in it's center, what's Andy plan on doing?" Ken thought.

Just as Andy was ready, he concentrates all his aura around himself making him burst while being covered in blue aura, the aura's pressure made the surrounding rocks and pebbles fly away from him. The current state he was at increased his aura capability by two, **"Emprove!" **Andy yelled.

"No way, he actually mastered it" Ken mumbled.

_"Wait if I can see it correctly, Andy hasn't mastered it completely but it's more like in...semi mode or something. The flow of the aura is still unstable"_ Ken though to himself, despite mastering the Emprove, Andy still needed more training due to him struggling to keep it stable.

He then summoned several hawks, lions and rhinos by his side and signaled them to attack the faunus cult. "Hurry brother, we'll hold them off while you all escape" Andy stated.

"Listen to your brother Ken, go!" David agreed, as much as the young captain didn't want to, he had no choice. "Everyone on me" Ken ordered.

The group quickly follows Ken as the other guardians along side David and Andy covered them, there were struggles to get to the landing zone but later they were able make it. It was near the parking lot but the only probably was that Sig hadn't arrived yet, "Sig where are you?! We're at the L-Z" Lars yelled through his ear plug.

_"I can see the stadium, just hold that position for two minutes"_

"Damn it! Copy that" Lars responded, he then looks at Ken with a worried expression and said. "Captain!, Sig is about-"

"I know two minutes with have to hold. Sit tight everyone cause we've got two minutes till the Black Hawk gets here" Ken informed everyone, they immediately pulled out their weapons as they prepared for the worse. A few white fang members were able to slip pass the guardians assault and towards the group, the faunus terrorists knew very well who was their target and this was a perfect opportunity for them to capture Ken. "Two minutes isn't exactly the time we have right now Ken" Yang blurred out.

"Guardians! Defensive formation 3! Encage!" Ken ordered, the other guardians took their position immediately after his call. Wade took point in front of the group, while Lars and Misty took the sides. Both Sakura and Martin were positioned behind while Ken stood with everyone els, one minute and forty four seconds pass, only seconds has pass since they stood like that. The white fang had an opportunity to strike but some just stood there, staring them down while they gazed back at them. "Encage defensive fire!" Ken says.

The other guardians began firing their weapons towards the white fang, some were able to evade the incoming projectiles but ultimately they weren't able to handle the guardians's assault and began retreating back to the other white fangs. Surprisingly Adam was still wrapped around Blake's ribbon, he was dragged this entire time because of the fabric's strong hold against him. Blake kept him secured and even wrapped Gambol Shroud around his mouth to keep him shut, in short he wasn't going anywhere. The white fang who retreated threw a smoke bomb to cover their tracks and secured their escape while the others kept their position still waiting for Sig with the Black Hawk. "Hey what's that thing inside the smoke?" Pyrrha asked.

Inside the smoke screen was a figure who was slowly getting closer and closer as it began to die out, the guardians and the Beacon students gripped their weapons as the figure began running till it finally revealed itself from the smoke. "Adam?!" Ken yelled.

"Wait wha-" Blake then turned around to look who she had wrapped around Gambol Shroud, what she expected was Adam still trying to resist the holds of her weapon. But what she found was her ribbon laying on the floor with nobody wrapped around it at all, she quickly turned around to find Adam clashing swords with Wade while Ken kept his eyes on both warriors. _"What are you planning Ken?"_ she thought.

Wade then backed a bit closer to Ken as he gripped Bon Fortuna, right after Wade dodges another of Adam's slashes, he positioned himself facing his back against where Ken stood. "Wade now!" He yelled.

Wade quickly side steps while Ken dashes straight towards Adam with fearsome speed, Adam wasn't able to react fast enough as Ken quickly maneuvered around him while wrapping him around in his steel wires and placing knives in each side to keep him in place. After Ken was finish he stood facing Adam while transforming Bon Fortuna into it's second form, he then places the weapon's blade on the wires while it streamed electricity. **"Secret Black Move : Static Brink!"** Ken named.

He placed Bon Fortuna's blade on his wires while using the electricity to stream down the wire, in the process it shocked Adam with over two thousand volts. Not enough to kill but only to stun, especially for someone like Adam who used his aura to protect him, but still it worked and later he fell to the ground unconscious with his mask removed from his face due to the shock. Only thirty seconds left, _"I see you, I'm landing in a bit" _

"Alright copy that" Martin responded, the entire group could see an entirely black colored small bullhead with chain guns attached to it's side and a small mini gun at it's behind. _"Evac in ten seconds" _

"Everyone to the L-Z now!" Ken yelled, the Black Hawk began to hover at lower ground but later needed to pull back towards the air when nearby white fangs began firing at the flying vehicle. _"L-Z's too hot, I'm going into evasive maneuvers"_

"I need everyone to cover the Black Hawk so it can land properly" Ken informs, everyone nods while they all began firing back at the white fang who slowly started retreating again as the Royal Guardian forces was closing in on them. Later the Black Hawk was finally able to land as everyone began evacuating into the bullhead while Ken drags Adam's unconscious body, he then lifted him up and into the vehicle while he was helped by Misty and hopped into the Black Hawk. "Bring us back to Beacon" Ken orders Sig.

"Already on it" he replies.

As the Black Hawk ascended up and began flying towards the air, a white fang member quickly aims his launcher towards the vehicle and launches a missile at the bullhead. The scanner quickly began blinking as it detected a flying projectile going straight towards them, "Activate flares" Ken says.

"I've got it"

Later flares began bursting out of the bullhead's behind while the missile explodes thankfully far from the aircraft's reach, but then the scanner began blinking again as it detected another missile heading at their direction. "Shit we've got no flares" Sig curses.

Ken quickly sticked his head out of bullhead while aiming Bon Fortuna straight towards the missile, it transforms into it's second form while it began to charge electricity at the tip of the blade. "Shit it won't make it, there's isn't enough time" he thought.

Before Ken could think of another plan, the missile somehow mysteriously explodes just in the neck of time before it could get close to their path. Ken reaches for his ear plug as he talked, "Avery?"

_"Like I said, I don't take my eye of my dealer. I expect to be paid double for this" _

Ken chuckles as he was glad Avery was still in the game, "Don't expect any special treatment after that Avery, I've still got some things to settle with you"

_"Looking forward to it" _

Somewhere in the distance, Cinder, and the others watched as the Black Hawk fled from the stadium and towards Beacon's direction. She grinned at the sight of the Predator's retreat and thought deeply for their next encounter, "Soon you will join me, or everyone you hold dear will know who you are. They will all fall before my feet, just you wait Predator"

* * *

Hours have passed before finally the Black Hawk arrives at Beacon Academy with everyone stepping out of the aircraft, Misty and Ken walked ahead as they discussing today's encounter. "Why were they after you exactly?" She asked.

"Probably because of my nickname, it's not surprising the white fang intended to capture me and make me one of their own" Ken explains.

"You could say that again, all though at least there wasn't any casualties" she says relieved.

"You're right, everyone was able to evacuate and that's all the matters"

"Yeah, hey nothing went wrong with your...you know" she quietly whispers.

"No, thankfully nothing went wro-" suddenly Ken's left eye instantly changed into it's grimm as he fell into his knees while gripping his head, somehow the hunger he's been feeling suddenly gotten worse. Misty kneeled down to check on her captain while the guardians and the others quickly came to his aid behind them, team KRWN or RWN ran to Ken's side as he continued to grip his head. "Captain what's wrong?! Did you got injured or somethin-"

She cut herself off as she notices the other eye of Ken's face had already changed, she quickly signaled the others to back off while the guardians observed their captain by his side with worried expressions. "Guys stay where you are! It's best not to approach him" Misty instructed.

"Is Ken okay?" Jaune asked.

"Why?! We are his teammates too, why do we have to stay behind while you all stand by him?" Weiss rebellious asked, she clearly hid the fact that she too was worried for the young soldier. She may be cold but she was still caring, Ruby herself was feeling the same as the rest of team RWBY. Most of JNPR was feeling the same, except for Pyrrha, it wasn't that she didn't care but she understood why they wanted to back off. "Guys let's just do as we are told, Ken will be fine" she says.

"How are you exactly sure Pyrrha?" Nora asks, Ren places his hands on the orange head's shoulders to calm her and as he trusted Pyrrha's instinct. Jaune reluctantly does the same along with team RWBY.

"Hurry Ken, bite me" Misty instructs while handing him her wrist, Ken slowly shakes his head to decline her offer. He was too scared to do it right here in front of everyone, especially when his friends from Beacon are literally behind him. But Misty was persistent, she cared deeply for Ken's health just like the rest of his squad. She pushes her wrist closer to his mouth as she tried again, "Ken do it! We don't have time for this, it's only gonna get worse if you don't relief it now"

Ken didn't want to deny it, it was only gonna get worse if he continues to decline her offer. He needed flesh or blood now or els things were gonna get ugly, he quickly grabs Misty's hand and bites deeply into her skin and began sucking her blood out of it. Misty couldn't help but let out a yelp as he bite down her hand while sucking it slowly, she gave out a small moan as he continued to suck on her wrist. Rosa was smirking down her team leader while Naomi covers her face while madly blushing at the sight, even team RWBY and JNPR couldn't help but do the same. Yang was doing exactly what Rosa was doing only she felt a bit of jealousy from Misty's doing, Ruby was doing what Naomi was doing, covering her face while blushing madly. Meanwhile Sig brings out Adam from the Black Hawk as he walked towards the captain who seemed almost done with his action, "Captain, where do you want me to bring him?" Sig asks.

Ken finally releases his teeth from her wrist while handing her hand back to her, Misty looks away with her cheeks slightly red obviously embarrassed from doing this in front of everyone despite it being her idea. "Thanks Misty" Ken thanked while he stood up whipping the blood of his mouth as he turned to face Sig.

"Ugh, so indecent" Weiss let's out.

"Bring him to me, I'm bringing him to the interrogation room" Ken says, Blake did not like this one bit. Her partner was about to be dragged away to an interrogation room most likely alone with the infamous Apex Predator, the idea itself screamed out bad news. She quickly intervenes as she offered herself to accompany Ken, "Ken please! Take me too"

"Wait what?!" In a situation like this, Yang couldn't help but think of this in a very immature manner.

Ken points out, "You're right, I've got some questions for you too. Blake come with me"

Even though she offered herself to go with him, she felt a bit scared when Ken said he had questions for her. She follows Ken as he dragged the red head boy with him towards Beacon while everyone els paced towards their dorm, "I hope Blake isn't in trouble" Ruby says.

Yang attempts to calm her little sis by massaging her shoulder making her relaxed to cease her worries, "Don't worry sis, I'm sure Ken's just going to ask her a few questions and she'll be back to our dorm as Blakey as ever"

"I hope so"

"Let's not give our attentions to them, we've got some business with professor Ozpin" Weiss suggested, she's was absolutely right. The stadium was attacked and the tournament was canceled, they all needed to know the purpose behind the white fang's operation. "We'll go with you" Jaune answers.

"Do as you must, we need answers" she responds.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the interrogation room_**

* * *

Adam was wrapped around once again in Ken's steel wires, it was the same room Ozpin spoke to Blake at the first semester. He was shirtless and his weapon was confiscated, his arms were bind and so was his legs. Ken made sure that electricity ran through the wire, just in case he ever lied in some point he would activate Bon Fortuna which triggers the room to shock him. He intend to get answers even if he had to resort to violence, Blake sat by his side handcuffed on the table. "Now Adam, I'm only going to ask you two questions. If you cooperate then maybe I'll think about reducing your criminal records"

"Go to hell"

With that Ken activates Bon Fortuna immediately shocking Adam with over one thousand five hundred volts, "Ken please stop, he don't mean any harm" Blake pleaded.

He ignores her as Ken tries once more to get answers from Adam, "Okay let's try this again, what exactly are the white fang planning?"

Adam sighs, "isn't it obvious, equality. That's what it's always been about"

"Bullshit, how I see it the white fang already achieved equality but not out respect, out of fear instead. No the white fang are planning something more then just a place in society...what is it?"

"Go fuck yourself"

"Very well"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ken raises the voltage slightly to two thousand volts, he has interrogated lots of people before but Adam seems to one of those people who aren't fazed easily. Most likely from the training he has been through, so Ken tried a different approach and went to Blake instead. "Alright Blake, I'm going to ask you three questions"

"F-Fine, just don't hurt Adam" she answers.

"Thank you, now tell me. Why did you help Adam?" Ken began.

"I was once his partner, I use too be in the white fang until I realize the wrongness they were doing. I ran away from my last mission leaving Adam and everyone els, and then I came here in Vale to become a huntress instead" she answers.

"Are you still acquaintance with them?"

"N-No"

"Then why did you help Adam?" Ken asked.

"Because he means a lot to me, he was my only friend back when I was in the white fang!"

"Hmmmm okay, one last question. Do you know what they're planning? If so then you need to confess"

Blake hesitated for a moment and answered, "I don't know, they never told me back when I was still with them. All I did was follow orders"

"Hmmmm just in case you're lying...I'll-"

_"I hope you don't mind the interruption mister Markes"_

"Professor Ozpin?" Blake asks.

_"Hey Blake"_

_"Sup Blake"_

_"There you are"_

"What are you guys doing here?" She asks.

_"Your teammates were looking everywhere for you, and also I need everyone to be present before I can tell all of you what's going on"_

"Hmmmm I don't necessarily like being disturbed during my time but very well, just let me finish things up with her" Ken says.

_"Do as you wish mister Markes"_

"Like I said Ken, I don't know anything"

"I know, I just need to make sure...don't think ill of me. It's only precautions" He responded.

Behind the glass window, team RWY were a bit worried of what Ken might have in store, Ozpin merely kept observing while sipping his coffee. On the other side, Ken quickly swipes Blake's chair from her and places her knees on it making her butt facing behind him in a very...unmannered position. Blake began blushing of the thought at what Ken might do as he began unbuttoning her shoe and setting them aside, "Is he doing what I think he's doin-" Weiss got cut off as Yang began punching the glass window.

"Get your hands off my teammate you pervert!" She screamed.

Ruby began shaking uncontrollably as Ozpin tried to calm the yellow brawler, "Miss Xiao Long please stop punching the window"

"Professor, don't you see what he is about to do. Don't you care-"

"I trust what mister Markes is doing and only think that you're jumping into conclusions"

"Jumping into conclusions?! Why can't you see that he's trying to-"

"Yang please" Weiss says as she tried to reason with her, it may seem like it her on what Ken was doing but she trusted Ozpin on putting his trust in him.

"Just watch, miss Belladonna will be fine" He stated.

"What are you doing to my partner!" Adam yelled.

"K-Ken?" Blake silently cried out.

Ken then began to unzip his shirt sliding the zipper down from his chest to his stomach, Yang clenched her fist as she continued to watch Ken uncomfortably close to Blake's behind. He then lifted his hand and began ruffling inside of his shirt, almost as if he was looking for something. "Give me a sec, I'm not sure if I left it here" Ken tells her.

"Ummm exactly what are you looking for?" She asks.

"Get away from her!" Adam yells.

"Ahhh found it" Ken finally pulls out a feather he had been looking for from his shirt and zips it back up to his chest while grabbing one of Blake's foot, "Like I said, I will resort to anything if it means getting answers"

"Wait what are yo- Hahahahahahahahahaha" Blake began laughing uncontrollably as Ken wiggled the feather beneath her feet while still asking her the same question, "What are they planning?"

"I...I...I don't kno- hahahahahahahaha" her cat ears underneath her bow began moving vigorously while trying to pull her legs away from Ken who had her feet firmly gripped on his hand, "Are you sure you're not lying? I won't stop if you do"

"Yes! Yes! I'm telling the truth! Hahahahah Just stop Hahahahah!"

"Hmmmm very well" Ken then finally releases Blake's feet while placing her seat back to how it originally was, he then unhands her from her cuffs and began placing her shoe back to her feet elegantly. "Tha-Thanks" she silently stutters.

"It's no problem, I knew you were telling the true. I just wanted to have a bit of fun" Ken explains, she couldn't help but slightly blush at the sight of him placing her shoes back in place and buttoning it. Team RWY were relieved that nothing serious happened especially Ruby but Weiss and Yang had their jaws dropped and expressions dumbfounded. They could not believe that Ken had not done what they thought he was about too but_...(I don't know, girls are complicated)_, Yang felt a bit of shame in her pride. She knew Ken would never do such a thing, if he did then the time he went on a mission with Ruby, her innocence would already been taken from her and he would most likely have met her fist possibly sending him back to Mistral. Even Weiss felt shameful, he was of course the person that forgave her so easily after accidentally stabbing him through his arm. She doubted his actions, her trust in him. "Alright let's go Blake, Adam will stay here until further orders are given" Ken says to her.

"Okay" she nods, they both step out of the interrogation room but not before Blake takes one last glance at the powerless Adam as he was hanging from the ceiling with steel wires covering him. Adam takes a quick look at her and immediately takes his gaze back to the ground, she closes the door as she joins Ken and her team with Ozpin to his office. "Let us hurry, team JNPR and the guardians are waiting for us. Let's not keep them waiting, shall we"

"Professor, after this I'd like to have a word with you" Ken asks the white haired headmaster.

"Certainly mister Markes"

* * *

The room was silent, team RWBY stood at the right corner of Ozpin's desk while team JNPR at the other. The guardians were present at the front of his desk with Ken and David sitting with a cup of tea in hand, Goodwitch stood by Ozpin's side as he began his explanation. "Alright, I've gather you all here today to inform you that everyone in this room is now involve with the white fang"

"What?!" Team RWBY and JNPR said abruptly.

"And why is that?" Ken asked.

"I've just received a note with everyone's name in it, read it for yourself"

Ken the takes the note Ozpin placed on his desk and read it out loud, "Surrender the Apex Predator or everyone in this list dies...professor's right...everyone present here is involved, all of our names are written in this note"

"What?! let me see that!" Weiss abruptly says and snatches the note from Ken's hand and reading for herself.

"Who wrote this anyway?" Martin asked.

"Cinder" Ken says as he continued, "The note and the hand writing has her name written all over it"

"You mean the girl we saw at the stadium? She was also the same girl me and professor Goodwitch fought the other night" Ruby added.

"Cinder? You mean thee Cinder fall? I knew it was her, I recognized her usage of dust during our battle" Goodwitch said.

"If this truly is Cinder, then we need further proof before I can report this to the councilors" said Ozpin as he leaned down his chair while taking another sip of his mug.

"She told me to meet her at Forever Fall if I ever consider joining her, this may be the perfect opportunity to acquire the proof we need" Ken explained.

"Are you absolutely sure about this though Ken? We may never know if this offer of her's may only lead to a trap, perhaps a counter measure be planned first before going to Forever Fall"

"Ozpin's right son, we can't just jump the gun here. She might be prepared for anything if you try something funny" David tells him.

"I know, I know"

"What do we do now professor? The Vytal Tournament is canceled and possible the festival too, if taking down the white fang is involve then count us in" Yang suggested.

"No, I don't plan on getting anyone involve in this even if everyone is. The Guardians will deal with this, we're putting the alert level to three. This way students won't get involve with military affairs" Ken answers.

"What? You heard the professor, we're already involve and sooner or later then white fang will target anyone here anyway" Weiss reminded him, Blake later interjects. "She's right, you don't know the white fang like I do. They'll come for us either way, you can't stop this Ken"

"I don't know them like you do but enough to know that this is beyond all of you, we're dealing with this...end of discussion"

"That's not fair, you can't do this" Jaune joins in.

"Jaune please be quiet" Pyrrha says quietly to her team leader.

"Students! Mister Markes here has clearly said that none of you are to take action, if there is any objections then speak to me when this meeting is over!" Ozpin said raising his voice.

Team RWBY and JNPR didn't like this at all, first the tournament was canceled then they were attacked and now they weren't allowed fight back against the white fang? None of them agreed to this decision at all, they reluctantly nodded their heads as most of them stared down Ken while he sipped his tea. "I'd also like to introduce to you the last member of my team, Naomi DeFalco"

After Ken called her name, Naomi hesitantly takes her steps closer to the headmaster. She could feel everyone's gaze shifting to her, the stares she was receiving made her feel uncomfortable and scared which made Ken instinctually come to her side and plant his hand on her right shoulder. "Naomi DeFalco, from the DeFalco family huh? I see. Tell me young one, what reason do you have on becoming a huntress?" Ozpin asked.

"I-I-I...it's because" Ken lightly gripped her shoulder to remind her that he was still here for her, he set his hand away as he spoke to her. "Come on tell him, I know you could do it"

"It'-It's because, I-I want to follow Ken"

"You want to follow Ken Markes huh? Why exactly do you wanna follow him?"

"It-It's...it's because..." Her cheeks began to glow bright red as she tried to hid her face from the people around her, "Ummm Naomi? Are you okay?" Ken asks worriedly.

In Ozpin's eyes, he already knew her reason why she wanted to follow the young soldier. To him it was obvious, so he made his approval, "Very well, if that's your reason then I say it's a good enough reason for you to join my academy. Welcome Naomi DeFalco to Beacon Academy, I hope to see you be as good as what Ken told me you are"

"Y-Yes sir, I won't disappoint you" she slyly answers.

"Alright, now that that's done. I have more info on this whole situation but I'd like team RWBY and JNPR to exit this room" Ken instructed.

"What? Why? Whatever it is, we deserve to know!" Yang tells him.

Ozpin raises his hand to cease their rambling, he pointed his finger towards the direction of the exit to hear out Ken. "This information is obviously classified, you are all dismiss"

Team RWBY and JNPR later did as what they were told and marched their way towards the door, all though most didn't want to. Later it was only team KRWN and the guardians that were present amongst Goodwitch and Ozpin, Ken sighed as he began his report. "During my battle with Cinder...she mentioned a group of people called Hybrids, from what she told me they are human or faunus infused with grimms like me. And during my fight against that Sentinel...a man above the stadium saved me,...he had the same eyes as me"

"Ken are you sure what you saw is correct? I mean it could be just a guy who somehow has black eyes and-" later David was cut off.

"I know what I saw! And what I saw was someone who's the same as me, there are more people like me...I have to find them"

"Let's not get hasty captain, we don't even know if these people are friendly" Sakura warns him.

"She's right son, listen to your lieutenant" David said.

"I just...I just don't wanna feel alone anymore"

"You aren't, we're here captain. And we plan to stick with you until you get fed up" Misty joyful reminds him.

"Thanks Misty,...I might as well go back to my team"

"Very well Ken Markes, you're dismiss" Ozpin held his hand to signal him to the door, Ken slipped out his book from his sleeve as he went for the exit. David and the Guardians stayed behind since currently their meeting wasn't over yet, "We need to hide every information there is about the Hybrids from him, we can't let him find out about his time with doctor Fredrick" David said.

"I agree, we need to make sure he never knows about himself or els this effect could trigger him becoming a fully grown Sentinel" Ozpin added.

"If he finds out about him being a subject, who knows what he might do to the population" Martin continues.

"But do we have to? I mean Ken is a nice guy" Misty says defending her captain.

"Look Misty, who knows what could happen in the future. If he ever goes rogue then our strength alone won't be enough to beat him, it's already hard enough to fight him when he's at stage two of his grimm. These are just counter measures the Royal Guardian Chiefs have decided" David answered.

"Maybe we should put a bit more trust in our captain, he has been good these pass years" Sakura spoke.

"But like Chief David said, what about the years that is to come. Isn't this what then Royal Guardians strive for...true peace, if this is what it takes to earn that peace then so be it" Lars intervenes.

Glynda remained quiet throughout the whole meeting, she felt deeply sad and bad for the poor individual grimm Hybrid. She already knew a bit about the Hybrids he spoke of but today she learned a lot of new things even Ken didn't know about himself, him being a subject, his DNA infused with a Sentinel and the name of the doctor who turned him into a Hybrid. She really wished she could tell him, but for the sake as a huntress and for Vale she had to stay shut.

"Tell me Colonel David, which subject was he previously?" Ozpin asks narrowing his eyes on the gigantic man.

"He was...subject thirteen...his number is still marked below his right shoulder"

* * *

Ken continued to read as he relaxed at his usual balcony spot, he let the breezing air sore through his hair while feeling it's wind passing through his face. Night time had finally came and the hall was quiet, he never thought Beacon would ever be this peaceful before due to the constant walking and rambling the students make when passing through the hallway. He felt a presence standing behind as he used his grimm senses to try and point who exactly this person was, "Who's there?"

"Just me"

Ken turned around to find Blake standing at the entrance while she walked towards him, "I heard that this place is your favorite spot to be alone, so I figured you may be here"

"Oh well alright...is there something that you needed?" He asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?"

She sat on one of the empty chairs close to where he was and gripped her knees, "I want to know, what's going to happen to Adam? Please I need to know"

Ken looked down on the floor and back towards the distance of where Vale was at, he inhaled one small breath before answering. "If he doesn't talk then, I'll have no choice but to bring him in to Vale's hands. He needs to answer for his crimes"

"B-But he didn't do anything wrong, he was only following orders or els he'll be the one who gets killed"

"Then he should have left like you did which sadly he did not do at all, he has been wanted for a long time and so he is just getting what he deserves" Ken finishes.

"I just...I just don't want him to get hurt"

Ken looks at her with remorse as he recalled what he had said earlier, perhaps what he said wasn't exactly his call but it was still the truth. He felt pity for the ex-white fang member, but he was only doing his job. "You told me before you use to be with the white fang...does that mean you're a faunus?" He asked.

Blake's eyes widened, she had forgotten that she told him about her being with the white fang and that she use to be Adam's partner. She looks away from the young soldier to not meet his eyes, she regretted telling him about her connection with them. "Ye-Yes, I'm a faunus. There's a reason I don't want anyone to know about me"

"I know what you mean"

"What do you mean 'I know what you mean', you don't know what it's like to hide your real identity from people especially your friends" she argued.

"Yes I do know, you have no idea. And it had nothing to do with my nickname"

"Tell me Ken, tell how exactly how you know how I feel. Tell me exactly what it means to hide THIS!" Blake messily unties her bow to reveal her cat ears to Ken while eyeing him with tear drops ready to flow down her cheek.

Ken looks away from her as he was hesitant about the last sentence he said, "Exactly! You don't know how I feel cause you have nothing to hide! All you have is your stupid nickname that means nothing"

"I have more then just something to hide, **I have another side of me I need to CONCEAL!**" Ken abruptly says while his eyes changes into it's grimm form, Blake was surprised and shocked from his sudden burst and change and instinctually slowly backs away from him in fear. Ken noticed the change he had suddenly made and quickly looked away from her while changing his eyes back to normal, Blake looked at him still feeling slightly scared from what he meant by his other side of him. "I'm- not like any other human or faunus that are born normal with normal auras,...I'm a Hybrid...I human infused with a grimm"

"So you're saying...your-"

"Part Grimm yes, I don't know how I became like this. All I remember is waking up in a snowy forest with beowolves surrounding, my father found me years later"

"Yo-You can't be serious"

Ken looks at her and chuckles, "Believe me as you wish, the point is I understand what it means to be shunned by society. Heck back in the day I struggle on living a normal human life in the first week, but that doesn't matter cause we all just want a place in the world"

"Yea-Yeah, you're right"

"If you asked me, don't hide who you truly are. Place your trust on your friends a bit more" Ken advised her.

"Thank you Ken, sorry for troubling you earlier" she says pushing her hair behind her ear while looking down from him.

"It's fine, by the way just to let you know. Don't try to lie to me or something, like any other grimm I'm attracted to negative emotions which means I know when you're lying"

"Doesn't it change when you feel those emotions too?" She asked.

"Actually yes, one last thing. We never had this conversation ever, what I told you tonight was nothing but a folklore tale" he tells her in a mysterious tone.

Blake couldn't help but lightly giggle from his sense of humor in time of seriousness, she placed her bow close to her pocket while making her way back to team RWBY's room. "Thank you Ken, I promise I won't tell"

"Thank you Blake, have a goodnight"

Blake looked at him with cheeks reddening, she began fast walking towards her dorm while Ken returns back to what he was originally doing before Blake interrupted him. _"If I meet her at Forever Fall,...it may lead me to those Hybrids I've been looking for. They are the only people that may answer my questions I've been wanting to know for so long, we fly to mountain Glenn in five days...I've got a bad feeling about this" _

* * *

**Common: Well there you have it folks, we are finished.**

**Rosa: Not finished finished though right? **

**Common: What?! Of course not, this is only the beginning.**

**Ken: It took you a long time to write this, you went through a lot of writers block too.**

**Common: Aha and finally we're done, to be perfectly honest the Vytal Tournament chapters were hard for me to write. I don't know why, probably because lot's of things happened.**

**Ruby: I'm just glad we're finally done! Cookie party!**

**Ken: You saw the RWBY panel live stream at RTX not to long ago creator?**

**Common: Yup! Saw everything, I saw the actual stadium, the preview, the teaser poster for volume 3 and the new characters like Winter Schnee and Qrow.**

**Ruby: That's my uncle!**

**Yang: Yeah our uncle!**

**Weiss: Ugh don't remind me of my sister, I can't believe the voice actress she's getting.**

**Common: Man I'm freaking excited! All though it may be hard since you guys have to go back to the actual Rooster Teeth Animated Studio to work on the canon story.**

**Blake: Well yeah but we'll still have time here I guess.**

**Common: Okay, so finally let's wrap this chapter with everyone's favorite game. Jason or Google, but we're keeping it PG since Ruby's here.**

**Ruby: Heyyy! **

**Ken: Alright then intro please.**

**Jason or Google**

**Google or Jason**

**Which one said it, let's find out!**

**Jason: I'm feeling lucky.**

**Common: Aha alright we'll starting this by first introducing our two wonderful guest for tonight's Jason or Google. Rosa and Avery.**

**Rosa: Sup guys.**

**Avery: Yo.**

**Common: let's not keep everyone waiting, let me explain the rules. I gave Jason and google a three or four word question so it is your job to see who said who.**

**Rosa: Sounds fun.**

**Avery: Sounds easy.**

**Common: Good then let's start this, our first question is 'Do Babies...' _(Chuckles)_ you guys are gonna love this cause it involves babies. Anyway ummm...'Do babies...poop in the womb? Or _(Giggles)_ 'Do babies float?**

**Yang: _(Laughs lightly)_ I'm already liking where this is going.**

**Avery: Huh...you know I want to assume the last one is Jason cause he's like the type of guy holding a baby close to a pool and asking himself, "Wow this baby is amazing, I wonder if it floats?" **

**Ruby: Wow that's pretty stupid.**

**Weiss: Anyone who doesn't know the answer to that question clearly lack common sense.**

**Ruby: Hahaha...you said common sense cause...you know...Common's name is Co- okay I'll let myself out now.**

**Common: _(Slowly shakes head)_.**

**Blake:...**

**Rosa: I'd like to say...'Do babies float?' Is Google.**

**Avery: I say the opposite.**

**Common: Alright well here's the answer, Rosa unfortunately Jason wanted to know if babies float so Avery gets the win for tonight's chapter.**

**Weiss: First I'd like to say...what the hell is wrong with you.**

**Ruby: At least I'm old enough to understand that.**

**Jason: wow wow calm down Weiss it's just a question.**

**Weiss: Tell me you dense idiot! How exactly did the get the thought of asking such a idiotic question?!**

**Jason: Well I've heard of babies being born on water and I was like 'wow that's pretty cool'**

**Ruby: Ewwww.**

**Jason: but then I was like 'what happens next though?'**

**Yang : Hahahahaha the guy on the other side probably has like a pool skimmer net ready to scoop the baby out.**

**_(Team RWBY, Common,Ken,Avery and Rosa laughs)_**

**Yang: he's like 'I've caught a dead possum with this, the baby's no problem' hahahahahah.**

**Common: (Chuckles) Wow that was good, man I need a drink. Thank you so much for tuning in Rosa and Avery, and of course team RWBY for sticking in.**

**Rosa: Yeah this was fun, I'd like to play this again.**

**Avery: Yeah have to admit, that was pretty good.**

**Jason: So...do babies float?**

**Everyone: Yes!**

**Yang: Babies float for goodness sake.**

**Ken: Let's just do the outro already.**

**Rosa: I never thought you'd asked, anyway if you guys liked this chapter then feel free to leave a review. It really helps out Common bring more content to you guys.**

**Avery: If you like this story then click those follow and favorite button, come on I know you want too.**

**Naomi:...**

**Ken: You can do it Naomi, at least try.**

**Naomi: _(Shakes head)_**

**Ken: Alright, if you guys have any idea for an Oc then please fill the registration below. All genders and types are welcome so don't hold back, you'll never know your Oc might actually end up on the story.**

**Ruby: Last but not least, who do you think should end up with Ken? Leave a suggestion at the reviews or message us.**

**Yang: No doubt it's me.**

**Ruby: Yaaaaaaaang geez.**

**Jason: Wait I've got another question!**

**Common: Ohhh geez what is it this time.**

**Jason: Okay so ummm, why is the word long shorter then the word short? **

**Common:...**

**Ken:...**

**Rosa:...**

**Avery:...**

**Team RWBY:...**

**_(Bursts laughing)_**

**Jason: I just wanted to know, _(Looks at reader)_ please help me answer this question I want to know! Leave it in the reviews, message Common or message my creator username 'TheMAO17'.**

**Common: Somebody_...(Laughing)..._please stop him.**

_(Next chapter below)_

* * *

**Oc Registration **

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Next time : Chapter 18 : ?_


	18. Chapter 18 : Studio Writer

The Apex Predator

* * *

Chapter 18 : Studio Writer

**Ken : Hello everybody, welcome to the studio. Common is currently writing the second acr of this story so he won't be present today, plus school is about to start for him so he needs to prepare.**

**Wade : So how do we start this without him?**

**Ken : Easy, he gave me a list if things to talk about and segments I could suggest.**

**Rosa : Okay well we don't have much time apparently do let's get this started already.**

**Naomi : No need to rush Rosa, Common wanted this filler chapter to be special.**

**Yang : Ya but this has nothing to do with the story, he's only making a chapter about the author's section.**

**Weiss : What did you expect from a filler chapter, it's not canon.**

**Blake : the readers probably expected an actual chapter and not this.**

**Ken : Most likely, but we're still going to make this special. Let's start with our topic and that is...the story.**

**Ruby : Here's a recap _(Wears geeky glasses)_ our story starts with Ken Markes from the royal guardians Mistral military organization arriving to Beacon academy.**

**Blake : He later befriends Ruby Rose at our hallway and meets the rest of her team along with JNPR.**

**Weiss : He was then taken to Beacon's usual initiation and defeated a four winged nevermore, later he acquired the king's chest piece relic and was now on his quest to form team KRWN. **

**Yang : But before he could do that, he had to go against me first, of course I was able to beat him but a according to Common's script Ken was holding back.**

**Jaune : Wait wait give me a sec, I'm not ready. Ummmmm he went through usual Beacon classes afterwards but later he flies off to Vale to meet the young mercenary called the 'Red Eye Princess' Rosa DeLaise.**

**Ren : But their encounter wasn't too pleasing and Ken faces 'Avery Cole', their battle wasn't too long though. They both agreed to discuss matters and goes to a near by cafe. **

**Nora : But the other mercenaries don't exactly like Ken's little entrance and goes to fight them, so everyone started going Yaaaamm Baaaaam and breaking legs!**

**Pyrrha : Luckily the three of them are able to escape the underground location and agreed to take Rosa to Ken's care.**

**Wade : A few misfortunes happen since then and later Ken's squad arrives at Beacon for important matters, Beacon academy meanwhile was attacked by a Sentinel at that time but thankfully squad 13 was able to take care of the situation.**

**Rosa : Skip a few days, Ken and Ruby were sent on a extermination mission somewhere at Forever Fall. They found a nearby village and interact with it's people but during their mission they were attacked by a group of faunus bandits while being stunned by a knockout dart.**

**Naomi : Thankfully Ken was able to save Ruby from the situation and transformed into his stage one grimm form, he easily takes down the faunus bandits and arrives back at Beacon safely.**

**Yang : Not to mention the reward I gave hi-.**

**Ruby : MOVING ON!**

**_(Sun and Neptune arrives)_**

**Sun : Sup guys, Common told us to meet you guys here and-**

**Ken : Good read this! **

**Sun : Wha-What?! Let me concentrate first,...ummmmm the day after that Ken and his squad guards the Vytal Stadium from criminals, bandits and the white fang. While that happened Blake took the stage fighting against a student from...who cares. **

**Neptune : but later Adam appears with the white fang and began to assault the stadium along with Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Neo and Roman. Ken had to duke it out with Adam with his squad fighting the other white fang agents but somehow situations just kept getting worse.**

**Ruby : Ahem, suddenly a Sentinel shows up in the arena and started crashing the whole place but thankfully Ken was able to take care of it. **

**Yang : The white fang agents escape, the others had to think fast for an escape route out of the stadium since the battle began to grow intense. Misty calls for Sig and everyone began running towards the parking lot outside.**

**Blake : Of course they weren't able to escape without a few struggles but everyone was able to fly away from Vale and back to Beacon safe and sound, Adam was captured during the process and was taken into the interrogation room.**

**Weiss : He was interrogated by Ken while questioning Blake but Ken feels as if both aren't cooperating, so he turns to Blake for answers and does some...questionable methods most of us won't agree on. **

**Yang : But Professor Ozpin gathers everyone along with team RWBY, JNPR and the new team KRWN. He tells that everyone is now involve and discusses about the situation, later when everyone leaves including Ken it is revealed that everyone in Ken's squad along with Goodwitch and Ozpin had already learned of Ken's past which he desperately tries to uncover and they all fear of him remembering it.**

**Weiss : More questions now arise of the end of this arc, who are these Hybrids? What happened in Ken's past exactly? Why can't he remember it? Who is Doctor Fredrick? If David found him when he was young then who is Ken's real parents? Etc etc. **

**Ken : Rest assure fellow readers cause some or most of those questions will he answer in the second Arc below me. **

* * *

**_Hybrids Arc_**

* * *

**Jason : I like that, I like it a lot.**

**Ken : Glad you do cause creator came up with, it's to be expected from Common.**

**Jason : Tsk, I bet MAO can come up with a better one.**

**Ken : Oh really? Like what? **

**Jason : Let me think...knowing him probably like this.**

* * *

**_Basically Another Part Of Ken's Story Arc._**

* * *

**Ken :...**

**Jason : That sounds about right.**

**Ken : That sounds more like you and less like him. **

**Jason : What are you talking about? Who course this isn't like me, it's not like I thought of that title earlier about a minute ago when we were discussing about what my creator would name it...baka.**

**Ken : Are you pulling a tsundere act on me?**

**Jason : What?! Of course not, it's not like I I'm doing it to please you.**

**Ken :...get away from me.**

**Jason : Noooooo don't leave me my wonderful prince. Ugh that's my uncle!**

**Ken : Get away from me, you're either really high or drunk right now...probably both. **

**_(Sun and Neptune grabs Jason and kicks him out of the studio_****)**

**Ruby : What's his problem?**

**Ken : Don't know, don't care. Anyway were about to wrap things here guys, tell me though what are your thoughts about the story so far?**

**Ruby : Pretty cool.**

**Yang : It's fine.**

**Blake :...**

**Weiss : Grammar errors, overpowered Oc, clichés, characters not acting their characters. I see many flaws in this story.**

**Ken : Wow wayyy to be honest Weiss, you really don't hold back. You sound more like a reader hater then a fictional character.**

**Jaune : pretty awesome, not many people write this kinda idea. All though I have seen some fanfics writing about a character having a grimm as their half but most of them never continue their story. **

**Pyrrha: I say the plot is strong, character development is just a bit lacking though but hopefully the next Arc will make it up. The pacing is perfect and the atmosphere the story gives is comfortable enough for readers to read, not like other stories who has a very dark atmosphere around it which makes some readers sometimes abandon the story in the next few chapters. It's nice that Ken is able to give that vibe so that everyone is able to read it. Despite it being a rated M story.**

**Nora : not enough Nora.**

**Ren : Pyrrha has already said what I mostly wanted to say but Nora is right, JNPR is not getting enough screen time.**

**Avery : I say we should have me more!**

**Ken : When did you get here?**

**Avery : Oh Jason let me in.**

**Ken : Oh oka-wait what?**

**Jason : Suppppp bitches!**

**Ken : For goodness sake.**

**Ruby : That wraps things up for this Segment, sorry if this was short guys but Common has been lacking lots of sleep but he tries his best to give you all these wonderful chapters. So leave a review to show your support, it's the least you guys can do to repay him for his hard work.**

**Yang : If you have any questions then go ahead and feel free to message us.**

**Blake : Like this story? Then click on that follow and favors button...it's useful.**

**Jaune : Tell us what you think of the first arc or about the story in general, all opinions are accepted. **

**Rosa : If you have an idea for an Oc the fill the registration below, all genders and kinds are accepted. You'll never know your Oc might actually be in the story.**

**Ren : Last bit not least, who do you think should end up with Ken? Leave your answer by messaging Common or reviewing this Story, Common has finally set the votes visible on his profile so check it out if you wanna find out on who has the most votes on who is ending up with Ken. **

**Ken : untill then.**

**Unison Everyone : See ya laters! See you all in three weeks.**

**Ruby : Wonder what Common is doing right now?**

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Common's desk on his laptop._**

* * *

**Common : Why?! Why?! Why am I not getting views for the past five days?! Why did it suddenly stop?! **

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Next time : Chapter 19 : Demons Of The Past_


	19. Chapter 19 : Demons Of The Past

The Apex Predator

* * *

**Common : It is I, CommonWriter with a new chapter. I'm sorry guys I just ****couldn't wait anymore, so here's the chapter early**

**Ken : That's some intro.**

**Jason : Where you been bruh?**

**Common : Been busy with somethings and what not.**

**Ken : Want to start it now?**

**Common : No way not yet, I haven't even been here for a week and you want to start it now? Let's at least give them an entertaining author's section.**

**Jason : Alright then what do you have in mind?**

**Common :...**

**Ken :...**

**Jason :...**

**Common : I've got nothing.**

**Ken : Nothing here.**

**Jason : Nope.**

**Common : You've got a point but I would at least want to give a few updates.**

**Ken : Go on right ahead.**

**Common : Okay well first off, I just started in a new school which is like a school for really really smart people. So I am not sure if I'll be able to update every week like before, but of course I'll still try.**

**Jason : Anything els?**

**Common : Nope that's it for now.**

**Jason : You know I've been thinking like, of course there are times when space leaves like a lot of space debris and I've been wondering where does all these debris go.**

**Ken : Where is this goin-**

**Common : Wait let him finish.**

**Jason : I always wondered where all these space debris go, but I've forgotten that the sky is bigger then the ground.**

**Ken :...**

**Common : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Jason : What?**

**Ken : the sky is bigger then the ground, sounds like a sentence you put on a t-shirt.**

**Common : Awwww man, imagine that. Jason Jones: The sky is bigger then the ground.**

**Ken : Just start the fucking chapter.**

**Common : Enjoyyyy hahaha, freaking the sky is bigger then the ground. That's just stupid.**

**Jason : What?!**

* * *

** Hybrids Arc**

* * *

Chapter 19 : Demons Of The Past.

Two fighters clash in the arena, one with red long hair and the other with black long hair. Ken and Pyrrha we're currently sparing hand to hand, no weapons or the use of semblance just plain old fashion brawl. As much of a veteran Ken may be, Pyrrha was keeping up with the soldier no problem. As fast as Ken may be in his normal speed, Pyrrha was still able to anticipate every single one of his attacks, every kick, every punch, every technique he used was either blocked or dodged. Ken uses a different method this time and tries for Andy's way of fighting which he taught him, he maneuvers around Pyrrha, flipping, spinning and jumping around to make his pattern unpredictable. She tries to counter this by kicking and punching his direction but fails flawlessly, Ken stops behind Pyrrha and grabs her by the shoulder but she reacts faster and holds Ken's hands gripping her shoulder and flipped him over making Ken fall towards her front. He was able to counter her technique escaping her hold while kicking her head in mid air but she blocks this as he lands back to the ground while maintaining his distance from Pyrrha. "_Incredible, her reaction time evenly matches my father's and her defenses are tough I can't even land a solid hit. Even without her semblance she's untouchable_" he thought.

"_He's strong, he's quick on his feet and his style makes him unpredictable. All though he relies his defenses on dodging which is the only flaw I can find from him but he also depends on his speed, with constant use he may tire himself out_" she thought, meanwhile in the sidelines. Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Rosa and Naomi were present watching the two spar while cheering them on.

"I really have to admit, as an Idol of Mistral you definitely live up to your title" Ken commented, both stood watching each other carefully. Pyrrha certainly was a very capable fighter, she was able to keep up with Ken this entire time without showing any signs of struggle or weakness. Only a few were able to match his prowess and Pyrrha was clearly leveling up to one of those few individuals (not counting during his grimm transformations obviously), "I can say the same for you, I've heard a lot about the Apex Predator but never thought I'd ever actually spar against him" Pyrrha replies.

"I hope I don't disappoint you"

"I'd say the Ken"

After a five minutes of sparring the timer finally lighted red, the match was finished. As much as Ken wanted to continue, he had already established a certain plan for a certain someone sitting amongst the crowd waiting for her chance with Ken. "Ruby! It's time" he called out.

"Coming!"

Ruby quickly wasted no time rushing to Ken's side, just moments later she stood by him ready for whatever Ken had in store for her, "Alright Ruby, before we start. Do you have anything els to say before we begin? Cause at this point you are to say nothing els but 'Yes or No' you are to address me as Mentor or Master, meaning when you speak to me, you are to either say 'Yes Master/Mentor or No Master/Mentor' depends on which you prefer" Ken informs her.

"Yes Mentor!" She answers while saluting him, she stood firmly with her other arm behind her. She was prepared for anything and everything, Ken admired her sense of motivation and continued their business, "Alright Ruby, let's begin our training with a quick briefing of the technique you're about to learn"

"Yes Mentor"

How did all come to this? Well...

* * *

**_ Flashback_**

**_(Insert, Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei Ost : Insurance Track, Here)_**

* * *

_It was a day after the incident at the Vytal stadium, Ken was walking at the hallway about to meet his squad to discuss a few matters. The time was around early afternoon, and the weather was clear with the atmosphere around him being peaceful. He was enjoying today until his moment of peace was broken by a high pitch yell coming from behind, the sound was getting louder and closer to him till he finally turned around to see what was making all that noise. "Keeeeeeeeeeeen!"_

_Ken was suddenly hit with a powerful force so strong that it blew all the air away from him, the certain girl in red had ran towards the soldier while crushing him with her strong arms. "Ru-Ruby?, what's going on?"_

_She looks up with small tears in her eyes, not to show sadness but more as a kind of desperation. "Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-"_

_She continues to say 'please' as Ken tried to interrupt her, "Ruby, calm down and talk some sense. I can't understand a single word" he says._

_Ruby reluctantly frees Ken from her grip while she tries to keep her composure, "Kencanyoupleasetrainme"_

_"What? Ruby listen, breath and calm down. Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" _

_She looks at the ground for moment and back to his eyes while holding both of her hands close to her chest, making her appear helpless and defenseless. "Ca-Can you please train me?"_

_"Train you? Why?"_

_She hesitated for a moment before answering, "It's because...compared to how strong and fast you are...I want to achieve that, finding out about many other kinds of grimm out there like the sentinel...I need to get stronger...for my team"_

_"Ruby"_

_"I want to learn how to control my semblance better like you, I want to be able to keep up...I want to become faster...of course stronger too"_

_"Ruby I get it, I'll think about it okay. I'll let you know soon" The process of Ken thinking of training Ruby took exactly about one day, he accepted her request and decided to train her starting the next morning._

* * *

**_ Flashback End_**

**_ (End Track)_**

* * *

"Okay Ruby lets start by teaching you exactly what technique I use to increase my speed"

"Yes Mentor!" She abruptly says while still saluting.

"Ruby put your hand down"

"Okay"

"Okay who?"

"Yes Mentor"

Ken continues "The technique I use is the first step that slightly applies aura to your feet with every step you take, the constant use will tire you later but the trick is maintaining the flow of the aura. When you master this-"

While in his sentence, Ken disappears where he previously stood and reappeared in front of Ruby. "-and you'll be able to do this"

Ruby eyes widened with admiration, "Woooow"

Ken does this again and appears this time behind Ruby, he places his hand on her shoulder "This technique is know as **'Secret Step 1: Cicada Dance'**"

"Whaaaaaaat?" She asks dumbfounded.

"The name is not important, now the second step is applying more aura but this time to your legs. And you have to maintain it the whole time, not like the first step where you have to maintain the flow with every step you take. You have to have concentration with this while moving very fast, if you master this-" in a quick moment, Ken reappeared at Ruby's side while leaving an after image of where he last stood.

"You'll be able to make an image of yourself from where you were before, this technique is called **'Secret Step 2: Shadow Step'**"

"Wooow Okay" Ruby nods attentively.

"Of course with practice an effort, you can upgrade step 2 to a higher level which is the third and final step"

Ruby rolls her eyes as she folds her arms, "Let me guess, you apply more aura to your legs and your basically a lot more faster"

"Yes and no"

"Wha?"

"The final step is applying aura around yourself since our body can't handle that kind of sudden velocity, you'll have to use more then just your legs but your whole body. If you manage to maintain flow and concretion then you'll be able to move so fast that nobody will be able to see nor hear you...like so" Ken suddenly had once again disappear from Ruby while moving around her in his top speed without the use of his semblance, during his constant movement Ken was able to flick Ruby's ear, flip her cape, activate Crescent Rose and deactivate it and even slightly untie her corset and back. He reappears back in front of her with Ruby's face being as red as a tomato while trying to cover her stomach which was clearly still in place, she merely did it in responds to his previous action and in fear that he might do it again or worse.

All thought it may very well be a powerful technique, it still left Ken on his knees panting slightly from the use of his speed. "Sorry about that...Ruby...give me a sec...to catch my breath"

"Pervert!" She yells whiles covering her chest even though she was still fully clothed, "Anyway...this technique is a very useful one...but it does leave the user very tired if not mastered or maintained, be careful when using this Ruby cause it'll leave a tool to your body. Like I said, our body isn't build to be this fast...even I haven't mastered this technique as you can clearly see" Ken explains still kneeling on one knee while controlling his breathing.

"It's amazing...I'll try to remember that"

"Last thing before we begin...this technique is called **'Secret Final Step: Thunderclap'**"

She nods, Ken stands up and goes into his usual fighting stance preparing for the next task. "Alright Ruby, first I need to know how fast you are exactly. Come at me without the use of your semblance"

"Whaat?! Awwwww fine" Ruby answers grumbling as she tries to mimic Yang's own fighting stance, she rushes Ken in a very slow rate while ready to deliver a jab at his jaw. Anyone was able to dodge such an attack so slow and Ken was no exception, he easily dodges her attack and all the other strikes Ruby tries to land which seemed so pathetic from other people's perspective. "Oh sis, I feel bad for you" Yang blurs out at the sidelines.

"Okay enough Ruby, seems you're not as fast as you are without your semblance. We'll have to work on that" Ruby ceases her assault and stands shamefully for her lack of psychical fighting skills, she pouts at Ken for pointing out one of her major and obvious weaknesses. Her lack of speed without the use of her semblance, her hand to hand combat and the lack of control of her semblance. "Alright Ruby, let's try this again but this time you can use your semblance as much as you want" Ken says.

"Roge- I mean yes...Mentor" she silent mumbles in annoyance.

"Now...Come!" Ruby wasted no time using her semblance and quickly dashed around Ken appearing as a red blur, he quickly prepares for he next move while positioning himself to use Cicada Dance. Ruby stopped by Ken's side and delivers a jab at his jaw to try and immobilize him, a technique she learned from her dad and Yang. Just as her fist was about to connect to him though, Ken uses step one by the last second and disappears from Ruby's sight while reappearing behind her. He grabs her shoulder with one hand and tosses her far from where she was, using the same technique he used on Yang only except he didn't have to balance himself on her shoulders to land on her rear. Ruby lands on her back hard making her slightly cough, Ken quickly appears close to her once more and goes for a direct jab to her face to caught her off guard. Ruby was not yet prepare so all she could do was watch while still trying to process the information of Ken in front of her about to punch her, Ruby closes her eyes to prepare for the impact but nothing ever came. She waited for a bit longer to see if she would feel his fist but still nothing came, she opens her eyes to see what exactly was going on. She found Ken holding his fist up close between her eyes and later flicks her with his finger leaving a small red mark on her forehead. "Alright then, guess we have a lot to cover" Ken informs her.

"Hehehe" Ruby nervously chuckles while rubbing her forehead. She stands up brushing her skirt while she goes back to her previous stands ready for the next round, "Alright Ruby, now attack with Crescent Rose"

She quickly activates Crescent Rose and already was she rushing her way towards Ken, he pulls out a throwing knife to use as a weapon since currently he doesn't have Bon Fortune nor Phantom Eagle with him. Ken quickly uses step one and goes to reappear at Ruby side, he tries to see if her sense were sharp but trying to slice her at her sides. He goes for a trust attack which was a little slow just to see if she'll react to it quick enough to block or dodge, she twirls Crescent Rose around her blocking Ken's attack just as expected. She goes for a slash at him which Ken easily dodges but later she positions Crescent Rose underneath her feet and pulls the trigger, she's then send flying above while twirling Crescent Rose around her. As she falls down towards Ken, she spins around to deliver a devastating attack. Ken evades her attack by moving just away from where her scythe's blade aimed and moved close to Ruby's reach, she grins at Ken with joyous expression and pulls the trigger again making the blade of Crescent Rose pull back. This was something Ken did not expect and senses the blade coming closer to him as though as he felt time had somehow stopped, with quick thinking he uses step two and leaves an after image while appearing again behind Ruby but this time keeping his distance. Ruby felt great that she was able to actually damage Ken on his attempt to flank her but she immediately felt down as she sees the after image he left, she quickly turns around to find Ken rushing at her direction to keep her at pace. He goes to try and slash her a few several times but Ruby uses her speed to evade most of them while keeping her distance from him, Ken pulls out from his sleeves several more throwing knives and throws them at Ruby to try and lower her defenses. She spins Crescent Rose to block all of his knives but as the knives were still in mid air, Ken goes for the opportunity and uses step one to get close to Ruby and grabs two knives mid air and goes to slash Ruby at her chest area. She gets damaged slightly from his attack since getting slashed or cut by throwing knives won't really damage a person's aura much, Ken does not rest though. He throws several more knives to keep Ruby on her feet. She quickly stands up from her previous fall and puts her hands up to block the incoming knife projectiles hurling towards her, during this time Ken uses step one again and goes to appear at Ruby's behind. As the knives damages Ruby's aura for a moment, Ken grabs one of his knives at mid air again as it hurled towards her and positioned it close to her neck. "You're finished Ruby, you lose"

Ruby slowly turns to see Ken behind her holding his knives dangerously close to her neck, she drops Crescent Rose from her hand and surrenders admitting defeat. "Wow, too fast" she mumbles.

"Guess we've got a lot to cover, but sadly this is where our training ends" Ken says putting his knife away from her and placing it back inside his sleeve, "Whaaaat? Why?" Ruby complained.

"I needed to know how fast exactly you were, with and without your weapon. Now that I've got a pretty good idea I'll be able to set up training for you to improve your speed, besides I've got a meeting to catch up with the others so I'll have to leave soon. Sorry Ruby" He explained.

"Geez, sounds like an excuse just so you can sleep again. You've been doing that way too often Ken, ever since the incident back at the Vytal Stadium, what's going on exactly? What's happening to you? You're not acting the same these pass days" Ruby informs him.

She was right, Ken hasn't been acting much like himself. Not only due to him not eating any grimm or people for pass months but every late at night he would wake up from his nightmares. He had been getting these nightmares since the day he discovered he wasn't alone in Remnant, the day he saw that person who saved him back at the Vytal stadium was what kept him troubled. The question that roam in his thoughts had kept him wondering and spaced out in the day, he needed answers and he needed them now. "It's...it's nothing to worry about Ruby, I'll make it up to you I promise. I've got to go, I'll see you later" just like that he disappeared from Ruby to Monty knows where.

Ruby pouts and marches back towards her friends back at where they sat much to her displeasure, for pass days Ken had been acting weird. He spaced out more and his awareness around him was below how he would normal would be, something had him thinking. The only question that puzzled Ruby was, what was it though? "Alriiiiight Ruby, you held pretty good against Ken. What did you think?" Yang tells her.

"Kinda lame since he left so quick" she answers.

"I'm sure Ken had a good reason" Naomi spoke quietly just enough for everyone to hear, "Heard he got some kind of meeting to attend to, that's Ken alright...always busy even when everyone els is free" Rosa says.

"The demonstration he showed of his speed was remarkable, all though it seemed like it takes a lot out of him" Pyrrha tells.

"Yeah I couldn't even follow where he was moving, he was way faster then Ruby" Jaune says.

"He's probably gonna sleep again like he's been doing everyday, is he even getting enough sleep?" Ruby asks herself.

"Good question, hey Rosa. Has Ken been getting any sleep?

He hasn't been acting himself these pass days, what's up with him anyway?" Yang asks Rosa, the former mercenary looks at her teammate with a concerned look. Both Rosa and Naomi knew very well why he had been not himself since the incident, they did slept in the same dorm and he was the one that woke them up in the middle of the night from his silent yelling and pleading. "He has, he's just...been feeling really stress these days. We've got to give the guy some break, he's been through a lot already" Rosa says lying under her tongue.

"Well guess everybody needs a little break some time" Yang says.

Naomi lowers her head looking at own feet while quietly mumbling to herself so that none could hear except Rosa, "You have no idea, from what Ken's been through...he needs more then just a little break"

Ruby notices the two slightly closing to each other almost as if they were having their own silent conversation, "Hmm? You'd say something?"

Naomi looks back at the others with a smile, Rosa could clearly see the expression she had to the others was deceiving. She played along but both girls pitied their team leader for making such great friends worry about him like that and keeping such a huge secret from them, "_Oh Ken, if only they knew_"

* * *

Somewhere in Beacon there was an area not too popular to students and teachers, in the area there was a room. A room where medical treatments are given specially for Ken, military equipment and meeting congress are held for the guardians. But there were things added to the very large room, like a training simulator, interrogation rooms, prison rooms and an empty room build to imprison grimms for research purposes. Ken had arrived not too long ago to where the grimms where prisoned, David and Misty were present as they watch the scientists hold a young beowolf to a spot where they could release him with no escape. Ken kept his eyes on the young beowolf while it stared back at him with anger and fear, _"You! What are you?! Are you a brother of mine?!"_ Said the beowolf in it's communicating nature.

Ken changed his eyes into it's first stage grimm transformation and responded the beowolf's spoken words, _"No I'm not grimm but I am part of your race, I'm still very much human"_

_"Let me go human, or I swear my pack will devour you!"_ The grimm angrily spoke.

_"I'm afraid that won't happen, I'm sorry"_ Ken no longer bothered to speak to the grimm in it's way, he said those last words out loud to the beowolf as the scientist imprisoned it in an empty room with one entrance that can only be opened in the outside while it can be reopened on the other side of the room at a large window with monitors and observers watching the creature. David, Misty went to Ken first before they went on their way towards the observers, "Alright Ken, we've manage to catch a beowolf for you. From the looks of it, you must have spoken to him before he was forced in there...try not to make a mess please" David advised him.

"Try to take it a bit easy unlike last time captain" Misty said placing her hand on her hip, Ken nodded his head while feeling slightly shameful that his father and teammate have to see that side of him again. He remembered the time he showed Misty his transformation for the first time, she felt so shocked that she needed to be absent for weeks and that she hadn't eaten in four days. "Is it really okay for you both to be here?" He asked them.

"Of course, I'm am your father" David responded, Ken turned to Misty who appeared to be thinking hard for her own answer to why she was here. She sighed and placed both her hands on his shoulders, "Ken, I care about you and so does the rest of the squad. We just want to make sure your okay, we don't want you to feel alone"

Ken gave her a weak smile as he nodded his head while letting the two walk towards the observers, he opened the entrance to the empty room with the beowolf as David and Misty watched in concern with the watchers. He slowly approached the creature as it growled at him to stay back, _"Stay back human! I'll kill you if come any closer"_

David watched attentively as both Ken and the beowolf continued to stare each other down, "Since the beowolf is so young, it's trying it's best to scare Ken away since he can sense the intent around him. The grimm knows what's coming next, if he was probably a bit older then it would probably have attacked him already"

"Your probably right sir, from the looks of it the beowolf looks really scared" Misty responded.

Ken began breathing heavily as his hands began to shake in excitement and fear, his sanity was still in check but the closer he got to the creature the more he could feel himself lose to his grimm like nature. His left eye had already changed into it's grimm form, he unzips his shirt all the way down knowing well that he could lose himself in any moment. He was prepared for the worse as his left side began to change, his left arm, leg and the left side of his chest was now dark grey. Part of his face on the left side of his cheek all the way to his eyes was now grey, his left hand began changing into claws while his hair color was now so white that it matched the season of winter. Ken began to grow small fangs and his other eye had now changed into the same color as his left eye, "Sorry but...I can't control myself anymore, it's just that...you really...**smell good!**"

What happened next was too horrifying for the observers to watch, what Misty and David saw was Ken quickly jumping towards the beowolf while clawing it's skins and face completely off. He crush and tore the bewolf's mask off and broke it into tiny pieces, he pulled strongly on the creature's head as it separated itself from it's body while the black blood came spraying and drooling down it's neck. Misty couldn't handle the horrendous sight no more, she closed her eyes shut, David kept watching and placed his hand on the girls shoulder to try and calm her down. She kept her eyes shut for quite some time, she tried to peek a quick glance to see if Ken had finished devouring the creature...what a mistake it was to look. She saw Ken ripping the organs and bones out from the beowolf's chest while sadistically smiling eating it in joy, Misty eyes widened in shock and fear. She's seen Ken like this before but never as much as he is now, the entire time she had her eyes closed in fear she may see the worse on what Ken might do to the creature. David patted her on the shoulder telling her it's over as she slowly opened her eyes to see what's exactly left of the beowolf, the window they were watching on was now drench in black blood and the beowolf's corpse was nowhere to be seen. Ken could be seen standing in the middle of the empty room laughing while looking up on the roof, his entire body now completely dark grey and his hands now turned into claws. This was the complete stage one grimm transformation, the floor was covered in the black substance just as Ken was covered in it completely. "My god Ken, just what are you" Misty whispered to herself.

Ken's laughing could not be heard on their side since they disabled the audio, but if they were to turn it back on then they would notice just how evil Ken's laugh was.

* * *

Somewhere in darkest corner of Vale, there were a group of people discussing a few certain matters. A young women can be seen standing in front of a group of people, the girl tried her best to keep her composure as she saw every single one in front of her had black eyes with their iris crimson like her own blood. "Fifteen are you sure this girl can handle Thirteen?"

"Of course she can, Thirteen won't be much of a problem..right miss aahh?"

"Call me Jones"

"Right Jones"

The boy they named Fifteen was sitting on a seat in front of the women with three other members behind him, another was sitting beside him sitting on his own throne. The girl they called Jones spoke up about their discussion, "If you're talking about the Apex Predator then yes he won't be a problem, he won't receive mercy from me"

"That's good to hear, now if you don't have anything els to say then go and do your job already"

The girl quickly walks away from the dark eyed people's sight, the person named Fifteen spoke to the man next to him. "Do you think she'll be able to actually beat Thirteen?"

The man was called Seventeen by the others as he responded, "No, she's merely an instrument to deliver our message to Thirteen. Today our return to him will finally happen, those so called Guardians will know our new race we will create know as 'Hybrids'"

Fifteen looks at the distance as he thought about their friend Ken Markes which they called Thirteen, "_it's been way too long old friend, now we can finally be together again just like old times...hope you'll be happy to see us...Thirteen_"

* * *

The women early was looking at the night sky watching the bright fullness of the broken full moon, she had a picture on her hand which seemed to have relatives on it. She looked back at it with a visible weak smile on her face while she stared back at the darkness of the sky, "Apex Predator...I'm coming for you, you'll pay for what you've done to my family. I'll make sure the Jones family will be put to rest, I hope you're ready to die by my hands...me...Crystal Jones"

Crystal pulled out a picture of Ken from her pocket she had taken during his visit to the underground, it was at that time he was looking for Rosa and coincidentally Crystal was there to witness the whole scene. She wanted to take out Ken right there and now but apparently their little escape plan was successful and after that she completely lost sight of him, that is until she met those people which they called themselves Hybrids. _"This time you won't escape, this time I won't show mercy...this time...I'm the Predator and your my prey" _

* * *

It was night, the time was around ten o'clock. Everyone els was already at their dorm ready sleep but Ken was on his way to the front of Beacon, he received a message from David telling him to meet him at the front for important businesses. Ken didn't mind but these days he had been wanting to sleep, the nightmare he kept having were getting worse and worse but thanks to the meal he had not to long ago his nightmares were able to calm down and he was able to take a nice and relaxing small nap. He looked forward to sleeping tonight since his hunger had finally calm down back to it's normal state, but what a awaited him at the front of the academy would most likely bring those nightmares back again.

He finally was able to make it with David already waiting for him with more people standing behind David which appeared to be team RWBY with three other strangers he didn't get a good look yet, "Dad? What's going on? Why is team RWBY here?"

"Well someone kinda wanted to show you something" David pointed at the strangers in front of Team RWBY, all of them Ken was able to recognize. The first was Raven Branwen, the second was Qrow and the third was Taiyang Xiao Long "Raven, Taiyang it's been so long"

"Not really it's only been a year" Raven responded.

"How you been Ken? You've grown these pass days" Taiyang commented.

Raven was wearing her signature outfit while Taiyang wore a wine red colored long sleeve shirt with a black vest and black pants, his long blonde hair was tied in a small pony tail making it almost to his waist at his back. Qrow turned to Ken as he too wore his signature outfit, " So how's the infamous Apex Predator been doing?"

"Tsk, hello to you too Qrow" Ken responded, both of them had always had a rival like bond. Not necessarily hating each other but at the same time not enjoying each other's presents, both were always competitive but from the looks of it these pass months weren't too kind to Qrow since his age had started to show. "Anyway what's going on? What did you guys wanted to show me? And why is Team RWBY here"

* * *

**_(Insert,Tokyo Ghoul Root A Ost: Glassy Sky, Here) _**

* * *

Team RWBY were too distracted at the sight behind Qrow, Raven and Taiyang, Raven held Ken's shoulders and pushed him forward towards a stranger behind them who was currently hugging a crying Ruby Rose. The women wore a snow white colored cloak the same as Ruby, her hair matching Ruby's and her face looked strikingly similar to hers too only more mature and developed. Yang stood not too far with tears streaming down her eyes, she was clearly happy at the sight of her little sister hugging the stranger. The slightly red haired women whispered something to Ruby as she reluctantly nodded and back away a few feet so the women could finally meet Ken's gaze, her smile was calm and heart warming. Ken's eyes widened in shock and confusion, the women he was clearly looking at couldn't possibly be standing in front of him now...not from what happened all those years ago. "Hello Ken...it's been so long since I've seen you" she spoke.

"Su-Summer? Is that?...it can't be" Ken responded softly, he couldn't believe it. The person he was laying eyes on right now was thee Summer Rose, the person who was suppose to be dead. "Ho-How? How did yo-wait I see what's going, this can't be real...your just an illusion just like the rest. Either that or I'm dreaming, all of this can't be possible"

Summer walked closer to Ken as she gently placed her hands on his cheeks while still flashing him with her heart warming smile, "I'm no illusion, I'm the real deal this time...see" she took Ken's hands and connected them with hers.

He still couldn't believe it, he could feel Summer's hands. He could feel her hands on his cheeks, what ever this was it wasn't an illusion, he knew he wasn't dreaming either. So there was only one explanation left, "Summer? Is that really you?" He whispered.

"Yes" she answered.

"I knew it, I'm am going crazy. My illusions are actually talking back to me"

Summer was determined to convince Ken she was real, she takes her hands back from Ken's and lightly slaps them together on his cheek. Ken responded with a flinch as he felt the impact hitting him against his cheeks, he rubbed his hands together on it to relief the slight pain it left. Now he was even more confused and shocked that Summer...thee Summer had actually slapped him, "Convinced yet?" She asks placing her hands on her hip.

Ken began to shake uncontrollably as he reached out for Summer slowly and carefully, "Su-Summer? You're alive?"

"Yes I am, I've been wanting to speak to you for so long Ken"

Suddenly the image of Summer's bloody body began to flash from Ken's sight, the memories from before began to come back and he instinctively backs away in fear. "No, no Ken control yourself. Don't be afraid, I'm here now" Summer tried to calm down the young soldier but it appeared that her pleading and actions were futile as Ken backs away from her feeling a lot more scared.

This causes the half of his face transforming into it's first stage of his grimm, the tension and fear he felt had triggered it's transformation. David had his hands already gripped on his weapon along with Raven, Qrow and Taiyang, Summer continued to try and get close to Ken to calm him but it merely only resulted to him backing much further away from her in fear. "Get away! Get away from me!" He yelled.

Summer stopped her tracks as she saw Ken disappear from everyone's sight, he wanted to leave from there as fast as he can, he couldn't handle and process the information of Summer being alive before him. She tried to go after him but Taiyang stopped her from going after him, "Summer don't bother, let the boy think about this" he instructed her.

Blake and Weiss couldn't exactly even begin to understand from had just occurred, they had never seen Ken so scared before. The same can be said for Ruby and Yang, all of them now concerned for Ken knowing nothing from what just happened. "He's right Summer, Ken's been through a lot since you were gone. You being here was strictly too much for him to handle, we've got to give him time" David advices her.

Summer looked down on her feet with her expression being a bit sad from the young soldier, rubbing the back of her arm as she spoke to the others. "He probably hasn't forgiven himself since then, I can't blame him from what happened all those year ago...it wasn't completely his fault"

"He'll come around eventually, don't worry Summer he'll come back sooner or later" Raven said.

"I hope so" she mumbled.

She felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind, Ruby scooted closer to her mother's arms as she responded by returning the hug. "Mommy what's...going on? How do you know Ken?...and what just happened just now?" Ruby asked.

Summer rubbed to top of Ruby's head as she responded, "It's nothing to worry about, I'm just glad I get to finally see my lovely daughter again"

Blake continued to stare at the spot where Ken previously was, it was clear that everyone saw him transform into his stage one grimm form. What she was puzzling about was what exactly triggered him to fear Summer? She had a few theories in mind but she needed more answers to know exactly what was going on, "_Ken Markes...what happened between you and Summer exactly?_"

* * *

**_(End Of Track)_**

* * *

**Common : Well well well, plot twist after plot twist. I think this chapter went quite well.**

**Ken : I do hoped everyone enjoyed it.**

**Jason : Hoooooo that was awesome!**

**Common : Where are the other cast?**

**Ken : They're currently doing volume 3 right now so they're absent today.**

**Jason : What a shame, but hey at least we still have our own cast...right Rosa?**

**Rosa : Shut it dipstick, or do you want me to break your nose again?**

**Jason : Wanna go then?!**

**Rosa : Fine by me!**

**Naomi : Guys let's not fight, at least try to get along.**

**Jason : Okay.**

**Rosa : With this idiot, tsk like I'll ever. When ever people talk to him they lose like a thousand brain cells because of stupid he is tsk.**

**Jason : Alright that's it! I'm gonna!**

**Naomi : Please don't.**

**Jason : Okay.**

**Rosa : *Sighs* Kiss ass.**

**Common : Can you guys stop fighting already, if you wanna fight then do it outside the studio.**

**Ken : So what have you been up to since you've been gone Creator?**

**Common : You know the usual, writing, eating, studying, watching anime and sleeping.**

**Ken : What are you watching now? **

**Common : Well I recently finished Guilty Crown but right now I'm starting Monster Musume.**

**Jason : Never heard of it.**

**Common : I'm not surprised.**

**Jason : Wait question, does anyone ever stand up while wiping their ass?**

**Common : Shut the fuck Jason, I'm ending this cession.**

**Jason : What? I wanna know.**

**Common : No, nooooo Ken please start.**

**Ken : Alright Alright, if you enjoyed this chapter then please leave a review on what you think. Common would appreciate it if you do, it helps him out a lot especially it gives him inspiration to make more content for you guys.**

**Jason : Love the story? Then hit that like and favorite button, you'll be able to view the updates much sooner. **

**Rosa : Have a question? Then message Common and he'll answer any question you have, don't be shy.**

**Naomi : If you have any ideas for an Oc then we'll fill the registration below, all genders and kinds are accepted. You'll never know your Oc might end up in this story.**

**Common : Of course congrats to my friend TheMAO17 for his female Oc submission. Crystal Jones.**

**_(Entrance suddenly opens)_**

**Crystal : Hello mister Writer, hope you take care of me well for now on. Cause you'll have to deal with this for a long time.**

**Common : I'm starting to have second thoughts.**

**Jason : Well anyway see ya la- Wait just a sec! Who the hell are you?!'**

**Crystal : _(Grins)_**

**Jason : What do you mean MAO submitted him?!**

**Common : How about you ask him yourself.**

**Crystal : Why not, come with me little guy. We're going to MAO's studio.**

**_(Jason gets dragged away by Crystal)_**

**Jason : Wa-Wait, I don't even know what's going on?! Somebody help me!**

**Ken : Hope you all enjoy!**

**Everyone : See Ya Laters.**

**Jason : MAO!**

(Next Chapter Below)

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_ Chapter 20 : A Rose With Thorns_


	20. Chapter 20 : A Rose With Thorns

The Apex Predator

* * *

**Common : _(Sipping tea)_**

**Ken : _(Sips tea with Common)_**

**Common : Are the others coming yet?**

**Ken : They'll be here, besides both of us are early today.**

**Common : Yeah,...by the way have you seen Jason?**

**Ken : Now that you think about it, he's been out since last wee-**

**_(Door suddenly bust open)_**

**Jason : Common!**

**_(Crystal appears)_**

**Crystal : Common!**

**Common : What?**

**Jason : What did Ken do in the story that involved me?! I'm sure you've read MAO's review.**

**Common : Oh that...aahhhh sorry no spoilers.**

**Jason : What?! Why you little!**

**Crystal : Calm down little bro, let me handle this.**

**Common : Thank you Crysta-**

**Crystal : _(Grabs Common by the collar) _Who's this Rosa and Naomi that's been speaking to my brother disrespectfully?! Ha?! **

**Common : Wow wow wow calm down Crystal.**

**Crystal : Don't ask me to calm down!**

**_(Ken saves Common using his speed)_**

**Ken : What's going with the two of you? What did MAO say to piss these Jones off anyway?**

**Common : Something he couldn't control, damn it MAO leaving me to deal with these two.**

**Jason : That reminds me _(Runs towards Ken)_**

**Ken : What?!**

**Jason : This_, (punches Ken)_**

**Ken :...**

**Jason : How's that!**

**Ken :...**

**Jason : Ken?**

**Ken :...**

**Jason : Guess my punch was so strong it knocked him out.**

**Ken : _(Grabs Jason's fist while in his stage one grimm transformation)_ That wasn't very nice Jason.**

**Jason : Ah oh.**

**Common : Ah oh indeed.**

**Ken : I've always wondered what you taste like under all this skin.**

**Jason : Le-let me go!**

**Ken : How about a little sample ha? _(Goes to bite Jason)_**

**Crystal : Let go of my brother Apex Predator.**

**_(Door suddenly opens again)_**

**Rosa : We're here!**

**Naomi : What's going on here? Mister Writer?**

**Common : Rosa! Naomi!'**

**Crystal : _(Slowly turns around)_ Rosa? Naomi?**

**Rosa : That's our name.**

**Crystal : _(Pulls out two revolvers)_ Perfect! Let's have a little chat will ya!**

**Common : Oh no.**

**Rosa : Dafuq?!'**

**Naomi : What's going on?**

**Crystal : Come here!**

**Common/Disclaimer : _(Sigh)_ I own noting but my characters, enjoy the chapte-**

**_(Explosion in the background)_**

**Common : OH FOR FUCK SAKE, DAMMIT MAO! LEAVE YOUR OWN PROBLEMS BACK AT YOUR STUDIO.**

**_(Bigger Explosions)_**

**Conmon : DA FUQ WAS THA-**

*Studio Writer is currently experiencing technical difficulties, please come again when we have fixed and rebooted our system* 

* * *

**For our Opening/Intro this arc will be :**

**_(Insert,Guilty Crown Opening 2: EGOIST - The Everlasting Guilty Crown, Here)_**

* * *

Chapter 20 : A Rose With Thorns

It was late in the night, the wind was calm and the sky was clear. The broken moon's brightness illuminated the whole academy, everyone els was asleep except for our little young soldier who was admiring the peace this late at night. After his little encounter with Summer Rose, he needed a quiet place to think and what other location could provide such a breeze then he's usual balcony. It was the only place he could think of to be alone, he's own dorm was no exception since his teammates would be in the way and other locations were just too crowded. Even now he couldn't believe Summer was still alive, he was deep in thought about how to approach Ruby's mother. Back then he thought he could forget and ran away from his past wrongs, but Summer showing up before him proved that running away was impossible. His past will always be haunting him, probably till his time of ending. "Is that you Blake?" Ken called out while still gazing at the horizon.

"How did you know?" Blake entered the territory of his balcony in her usual sleeping kimono towards Ken's side, she had to admit the view was remarkable but the view wasn't the reason why she was here. "Ken? I-"

"I know what you're gonna ask, you feel troubled. And to answer your question, No I can't answer it cause right not I myself feel troubled" Ken interrupted, Blake turned to him with a questioned look. How Blake currently was now, Ken could easily read her like a book. He knows what's been bothering her, and he intends to not answer her until the time is right. "Can you at least tell me if there really was something that happened between you and Summer? I've never seen you freak out like that before, let alone lose your composure. You haven't been acting yourself, at least tell me what's been bothering you I want to help." Blake said offering him her support.

"Blake as much as I'd love your help, this is something I have to do on my own. Yes I haven't been acting myself for awhile, ever since the incident back at the Vytal Stadium I've been getting nightmares. I saw them Blake, there are people out there like me. Cinder apparently knows those people, that's why I've decided to go to Forever Fall to meet her...alone" He informs.

Already was Blake not agreeing with this, who knows what this Cinder had other her sleeve. She is one of the white fang's agents, or she could be most likely be behind all this mess. "Ah ah, I'm not letting you go there alone. You've fought her before, she had no problem keeping up with you it's too dangerous." She argued.

Already Ken's left eye had changed into it's first grimm stage, he turned to Blake with his mind made up. "I need to Blake, there are many things I can't remember during my childhood. This could answer the questions I've been longing to ask, maybe...this may give me a reason to keep moving forward."

"Ken...what happened?" She quietly asks him.

Ken remained silent for a moment until he sighed taking his time to think about Blake's question, "Back when I was ten years old, before I became a soldier. I was part of a pack of Beowolves, I was raised by them. They taught me how to survive when I had no one els, to me they were family...until one day I was out hunting food with other Beowolves by my side. That's when I met them...David and Summer, if I remember correctly they were on a mission to exterminate the grimm infestation that surrounded the forrest I was raised at. By instinct they were a threat to me and so was the Beowolves, but...nothing ever goes as planned. Both of them wiped them out in a blink of an eye, they were merciless. I was enraged, after that...what I did was something I would regret for the rest of my life"

"What did you do?" Blake asked listening very attentively.

"I-" Ken cut himself off as he sensed the presents of more individuals standing near the entrance of the balcony...hiding, who ever they were Ken did not welcomed them. He used his grimm senses to listen to how many heartbeats he could hear, "_Three? Who are the-_" after getting a closer look Ken could slightly see a certain silver eyes eyeing him and Blake.

He knew who it was after that point, three individuals in the middle of the night coincidentally finding him and Blake and one of then being silver eyed. It has to be none other the team RWBY, "Come out already, I know you're there. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, come on I know you're there" Ken said.

"What?! What gave us away?"

"Yang you leaned in too much"

"How is this my fault?"

"I said come out!" Ken furiously said, the three girls did as they were told. Ruby rubbed the back of her arm while Yang rubbed the back of her head both being embarrassed getting caught and ashamed that they were eavesdropping on him, Weiss had her arms crossed as Ken turned to the now team RWBY. "Is this some kind of joke, I thought I could trust you Blake but I guess you're just like the others who rad out people's secrets by telling your own friends"

Blake immediately denied the misunderstood situation, "No Ken, I swear they just found us by coincidence. I didn't tell them anything, believe me"

Yang stepped in between their conversation asking her own questions she'd be wanting to ask, "That's not the point here, Ken I wanna know what's between you and Summer. What exactly is going on between you two?"

Ken knew she was gonna ask this, Ruby herself was eyeing her with the same question that was obvious. Both sister's wanted to know what happened that involved their mother, Weiss was there simply because she had gotten worried where her teammate had run off to. "I-I'm sorry Yang, I can't answer that now"

"Really?! Cause it looked like you were gonna tell Blake earlier, what...are we different to tell first because we're actual Summer's daughters. Answer me now! What's going on?!" Yang argued.

Ken turned around as he was ready to leave not wanting to deal with the four of them, "Ken please" Ruby pleaded.

Ken didn't want this anymore, he turned for a brief moment to look at Ruby in the eye before disappearing saying "I'm sorry Ruby, I can't"

"No wait...dang it guys. What do you have to eavesdrop us" Blake abruptly tells them.

"We were worried where you went this late at night, guess this good timing since apparently you know something we don't. Care to tell us Blake?" Yang threateningly asks.

"Ask Ken not me, it's wrong to learn someone's secret without the person's knowledge" Blake stubbornly answers not wanting to meet Yang's eyes.

"You're going to answer them whether you like it or not" Yang persisted.

"No! Just like I said before, ask him yourself. Don't you feel bad for the guy? Can't you see he's been through a lot and we're making things worse for him."

Ruby finally steps between them, trying her best to calm the two down with reason. "Yang wait, Blake is right. It's better that he tell us himself, let's just give him some time to think"

"Wow you girls are really making a big fuss out of this"

Team RWBY turns towards the entrance to find who the source of the voice was finding the sister's mother standing and watching the whole thing, "Mommyyyyyyyy" Ruby squeals running towards Summer into a heartwarming hug.

"Hello my little Ruby, and why exactly are you up so late?" She asks raising a brow.

Ruby freezes for a moment as cold sweat dripped down her temples, Yang waves joyfully at Summer while she returned the gesture. "Better question why are all of you girls still awake?"

"Umm-ahhhh" Ruby hesitatingly says before Yang answers her question, "We were here wanting answers from Ken but he ran away again, just what happen between the two of you mom? What's making Ken so scared and anxious?" Yang asked.

Even Summer changed her expression from being joyous to worried, Yang could tell even she was reluctant about telling them about what happened that day. She felt very bad about it, she wanted to tell them. She wanted to at least give an explanation for her years of absence, but that would mean telling them about Ken which was not the right thing to do. If they wanted to know, they needed to hear it from Ken himself. But right now Ken doesn't seem like speaking to anyone, she wanted to help the boy break from his shell of despair. But the others persist her that he needed to overcome this guilt alone, he alone must find his own path. "Look girls, Ken will tell you all. Just give him time, he needs it more then ever especially now. So starting tommorow around afternoon, Qrow's gonna bring him to professor Ozpin's office. And I want everyone to be there including you guys, we'll explain everything there" Summer informs them.

"What happen to giving him time?" Weiss questions her.

"It'll be alright, we'll get him to talk...trust me."

The girls nodded their heads while Summer instructed them to finally march towards their dorm, "Now then, it's getting late so everyone start walking towards your dorm. Tommorow's gonna be a big day, kinda maybe I don't know"

"Wha?" Team RWBY said in unison.

"Ignore the last part, just start marching ladies!"

* * *

It was about around twelve early afternoon, Ken Markes was walking at the hallway with a note on his hand. Ken had absolutely no sleep since yesterday night, his mind was too crowded with questions and thoughts he had been trying to shoo off. Yang was rather persistent yesterday, he planned to try and avoid team RWBY but the note on his hand got him a bit suspicious. The note said to meet professor Ozpin in his office but his instincts said that there was more to this note then just a simple meeting with the silver haired headmaster, he was quite reluctant about going to the office but judging from the handwriting and the mention of professor Ozpin it must have been important. He still suspected the note to be quite strange, especially the act of sending Ken a note. If the headmaster really wanted something from him then he would have most likely contact him through his scroll, either way he had to find whatever was behind this note. Only thing is that he had a really bad feeling about it, what made things slightly worse is that he was extremely tired since he hadn't had any proper sleep these pass days due to nightmares waking him up. "This note better not be some kind of joke" Ken said to himself out loud.

Out in the distance, Qrow was peeking behind a wall with his own communication scroll in hand. He peeked around the wall checking if Ken was walking towards the office as planned, Summer in trusted him to make sure that he'd take him towards the office no matter what. The ice between the Rose mother and the young soldier had to be broken, and soon. And in Summer's mind, what better time was there to break that ice then now? "Looks like everything is going as planned, all though I have to admit the note thing was kinda stupid. Ken's not that stupid to fall for a simple trick like that, next time I'm doing the diversion" said Qrow through his scroll.

Summer was on the line checking to see if things were going as planned, she had planned this ahead already before she arrived here at Beacon. She just had the feeling that Ken would react this way, so she molded a plan in her head to make sure things between theme were settled. "_Do you have any better ideas?! Stop whining and follow him before you lose him_"

Qrow leans a bit more to see a closer look to where Ken walked towards, "Yeah yeah, don't worry. He ain't gonna leave my eyes. Besides no one has ever fled from me-wait he's gone" Qrow stops and says.

"_He's gone?! How did you lose him?!_"

"I don't know, he just vanished? Let me take a closer look" Qrow replies.

"_Hurry up and find him, everyone is waiting!_" Summer bursted through the scroll.

"Yeah yeah"

Qrow strolled fast towards where Ken previously stood and suddenly stops his tracks to observe where exactly he went towards, he didn't left any clues or feet tracks but just as Qrow was about to walk towards the other side of the hallway. He quickly backs away and hides back behind his side seeing Ken standing by himself and watching his corners carefully attentively and carefully, Qrow thought he was caught read handed by him but he strangely hears a voice amongst the halls of where Ken stood as he replies. "Where are you?' Show yourself!"

"Guess the Hybrids are right, you can sense people's presents"

"Where are you! Identify yourself!" Ken yelled.

"I don't think so Apex Predator"

Out of nowhere Ken receives a cut on his cheek as he felt a sharp projectile thrown at him in such velocity, he looks at the ground to find a throwing knife struck to the ground while he quickly looked back seeing more knives being thrown at him at his front.

Ken quickly pulls out Phantom Eagle from his sleeve while precisely blocking most of the knives hurling towards him, he switches Phantom Eagle in it's desert eagle pistol form and aimed directly where the knives where thrown previously. "Not bad, but I've seen better"

"Come out already!" Ken ordered while aiming his weapon at a corner.

"Oh well" moments later an image of a person began to reveal clearly before Ken's eyes, it appeared like a girl or more specifically a women. Her hair was brown and tied in a small ponytail. She wore a black full-body unitard and a cloak with head wraps, as well as a cowboy hat on top. Ken didn't exactly recognized the women seeing as he never saw her before, but from the looks of it the women appear to know him rather well. "It's been three years, you've changes since then" the women said.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you, identify yourself. Why did you attack me?" Ken demanded, the women appeared to be seeking something. The only question was, what was it? He had notice a device she held on her hand that appeared to be one of the guardians technology, "_She has a camonader, no wonder I couldn't see her. But how did she get her hands on those? That's Royal Guardians's technology, no way she can break in the Guardian temple and steal our equipment. It's impossible, no one can do it_"

"I can't blame you, after I ran away you stayed behind and devoured my family like food. It's not surprising you can't remember my face" She says threateningly while holding up a revolver at Ken.

Ken's eyes had widened in shock as more of his past memories began flooding his thoughts, images of bloody corpses and cries kept replaying as he held his head feeling intense pain. "Wh-who are you?" Ken asked.

"Who am I?"

"..."

"I'm Crystal Jones, the last of the Jones family you slaughtered."

That's where Ken remembered, all though he didn't remember her but he did remember breaking down on the graves of the Jones family. Yes he remembered it clearly, it was a day he went on a blind berserk and in the process it killed an innocent family until he was finally immobilized by David. "From the look on your face you must be remembering, finally I'll settle things here"

"..."

"Prepare yourself Apex Predator!"

"..."

"Your head is mine!"

Qrow wasted no time quickly contacting Summer and the others, clearly the plan was a failure due to a certain someone appearing out of nowhere. "_Qrow?! What's going on?!_"

"It's Ken, someone somehow found him and started attacking him. Right now seem kinda...off, he might need back up. Meet us at the Beacon Garden"

"_On it_"

On the corner of Crystal's eyes, she could see Qrow quickly running towards them with his weapon ready to equipment at hand. She quickly shots Ken with her revolver making him back up towards the exit of the hall and enter the Beacon Garden. He didn't have his aura up yet due to him still trying to process the fact that a surviving Jones family member was battling him right now which made the bullets that hit him make clear wounds on his body, but due to his healing factor the bullet had already began pushing out of his skin and heal his wounds. Crystal quickly enters the Garden with Ken while pushing another button putting a large protective aura forcefield around them making sure no one gets in or out, Qrow stops his tracks being fully aware of what surrounded them and cursed himself for being not fast enough to stop the stranger from harming Ken. "Now that we won't be getting any interruptions, let us begin the torture...shall we?"

"..."

Ken remained silent the whole time being still shocked of the whole situation, seeing Summer was hard enough for him and now a Jones coming to kill him. Guess the past was eventually gonna catch up to him, it was what he deserved.

Crystal summons a staff with knives on both ends while electricity streamed through the sharp edges , her smile being sadistic and the way she flipped her staff around deviously. She was ready and excited, the murderer of her family was right in front of her. And what better opportunity to make him feel her pain then now, especially when he's all frozen and stiff. "Now taste despair! You monster!" She yelled.

"_Damn it move!_" Ken thought, he quickly backs away as Crystal swings her staff at him. She misses by an inch at Ken's chest, but she didn't leave the Predator with no mark. Ken felt a slight shock on his chest as he saw Crystal's weapon miss him, through observation and close attention he noticed that the electrical stream around her staff had shocked him slightly just by simply being near him. He needed to pay close attention if he didn't want to feel the full might of it's shock, Crystal flips the knives of her staff into gun barrels and began shooting electrical pulses at Ken. He pulls out Bon Fortuna from his sleeve and quickly switches it into it's second form and shoot lightning bolts at Crystal, pulses versus bolts. Which was superior? Both kept firing and firing but the electrical current between the two weapons evenly matched, Ken switches his tactic and uses the lightning around Bon Fortuna and swings it in a concentrated wave of energy similar to David's attack. "**Aura slash!**" He yelled.

The wave of lightning energy hurled towards Crystal as she quickly tries to evade it moving to the side, Ken anticipates this and sends another wave of lightning energy towards her direction behind his previous attack. Crystal sees his attempt and leaves no choice but to use her semblance, an explosion was the next thing Ken saw as he waited for the smoke to die down to see if he got her with his attack. The smoke slowly began to fade as his vision finally cleared of what he could see of Crystal, just as the smoke dies down all Ken saw was a large boulder at the center of the blast radius. He was confused and dumbfounded wondering why a boulder had mysterious appeared out of nowhere, suddenly Crystal quickly runs from behind the boulder with impressive speed and went straight towards Ken with her Electrostaff ready to stab him. Ken was about to block her but the image of her younger self had appeared before he's vision, he stops and freezes for a moment as Crystal closes in on him. Ken's expression was now saddened and his eyes was closed, he accepted her punishment for him and welcomed it. He felt a sharp pain though his stomach as he saw Crystal's weapon penetrate all the way though his stomach towards the other end, her smile was visible and all Ken could hear was a scream. It was someone screaming his name if he remembered correctly, but right now that wasn't what he cared about. All he cared about was for Crystal to find peace, and if this is what it takes for her to cease her ambition for revenge then so be it.

* * *

Summer and the others quickly ran on the hallway as they got Qrow's message of Ken's situation, team RWBY was just behind them. What made Summer worry so much for the young soldier was him already fighting an individual and still not recovering from his shock, she quickly fastens her pace while Taiyang and Raven tries to keep up with her. "Summer...would you slow down for a bit, Ken can handle himself I'm sure he'd already got the job done before we could even arrive" Taiyang reminded her.

"I know that but,...anyone bold enough to pick a fight with him especially here on Beacon property is probably strong" She stated

Raven agrees with her statement as she follows behind her, "She's right, since the Vytal stadium incident everyone pretty much knows the identity of the Apex Predator. It's not surprising someone tracked him down and found him here, this could mean three things. One they would want him dead for reasons, two they would want him dead for his bounty or three they would want him dead for revenge."

"What exactly do you think Summer?" Taiyang asked.

Summer hesitated for moment as she focuses back on heading towards the Beacon Garden, "I don't know, but I might have a gut feeling about the third one"

Ruby whispers to Yang as they ran behind them not letting their voices know, "Pssst Yang, do you think Ken will be alright?"

Yang looks at her and shoots her with one of her signature convincing smirks, "Pffff of course, when has that guy ever lost a fight. He'll pull trough, don't you worry sis."

Weiss interjects this reminding them not to go in over their heads, "Let's not underestimate the enemy here, Ken may be strong but he's still human. He clearly has limits, don't get too confident in his abilities"

Yang agrees but told her opinion about Ken being human, "Hmph, after seeing yesterday...I'm starting to think he's not. Didn't you see how his skin and eyes change, and that wasn't the only time I saw his eyes like that. When we first fought, during our battle his eyes changed into those scary eyes for a brief moment."

Ruby continued her side, "You're right Yang, but that doesn't mean he still isn't human. He has a beating heart and an aura like the rest of us, what els can he be Yang?"

Yang continues "Look I know this might sound crazy but, I'm starting to think that Ken...might actually be a Grimm"

Hearing that from Yang, Blake cringed for a moment before Weiss was in with the blonde brawler. "Maybe...I mean he didn't eat a lot...his transformation seemed like it too...and there was even a time that he smelled kinda like blood...you might be on to something Yang"

Blake couldn't handle it anymore, she didn't want to hear her friend being spoken like that anymore. She intercepts their conversation and bursted out in anger, "Stop it! Stop talking about him like that behind his back, have you guys seriously lost that much trust in him?! After all he's done, I can't believe you guys!"

Yang intervenes, "Coming from our teammate who apparently knows something about him that we don't! He's hiding something Blake, and I intend to find out!"

"You'll know when he tells you! Can't you just give him a break!"

"Something happened between him and Summer! How could I possibly not give him a break, he could probably be the reason why she was gone for a long time!" Yang bursted out.

"Yang that's enough" Weiss tries to tell her.

Yang turned to look at Weiss and turns to look back at Ruby, she had been yelling this entire time that she didn't notice the tears streaming down on Ruby's eyes while the rest could clearly hear her. "Ruby, I'm so sorry I didn't mean too"

"It's...it's fine...let's just keep moving" she silently replies, but loud enough for her to hear. Yang felt deeply sorry for bursting out like that in front of everyone, especially to her little lovely sister. The guilt she felt made her chest tightened as she tries to focus back on going towards the Garden, for a moment or two Ruby's crying had calmed down and she had resumed back to running. Yang was glad but her gladness had last only for a brief second as she felt a tear of water hit her cheek, she wondered where the water came from until she realized where it was from. At the front Summer was tearing up on her own, her tears leaving her cheeks and leaving a trail that apparently hit Yang's direction. She never thought that she'd hurt Summer too, it only made the guilt she felt feel much heavier. She decided that she would take Blake's words and listen to what Ken had to say, to take his time and tell her when he was ready. If she continued her path like this, she would only hurt more of her people that are precious to her.

Finally as they arrive at Garden, they stopped to where Qrow stood as he observed the fight between Ken and Crystal. "We're here, what's going on?" Summer tells Qrow gives them a briefing on what happened earlier while everyone listened attentively, "Well this girl somehow showed up out of nowhere and started attacking Ken, she's most likely here for revenge since she mentioned Ken killing her family. They moved their battle at the Garden but we can't pass through the forcefield she set up, it's energy that repels aura so we can't pass through."

"Ken? Killing a family? That can't be true" Raven tells him.

"It might not be Ken...but probably when he was...you know"

"Damn, so we're just gonna sit here and watch him then?" Taiyang didn't agree with the method of just sitting and watching. It was where Yang got her impatient from, he wanted to help.

"I'm afraid so"

Team RWBY didn't know if they heard Qrow correctly or not, Ken killing a family? That couldn't be right? He was a nice a guy...right? That just couldn't be true, Ruby denied it just like the rest. They watched carefully as they saw a women quickly running from behind a boulder and towards Ken with impressive speed, she positions her staff in a trusting motion while Ken simply stood there what appeared to be just him letting the weapon stab through him. "Ken Markes move!" Qrow yelled.

"Ken!" Raven yells with him.

What they saw next was something they never thought they would see, the staff the women held had penetrated through the young soldiers stomach and right towards the other end. She continues to push through as Ken was overpowered and pushed towards the others closer to the exit, she stops her trust as Crystal watched the horrified expressions of Summer, Team RWBY and the others. Her smile became visible as she began to pull her Electrostaff out of Ken's insides, she felt so happy until she felt resistance of her weapon. She saw Ken holding onto her weapon while slowly walking closer towards her, making her weapon stab deeper into him as blood dripped down his mouth and his left eye changed into it's grimm form. He quietly asks her a question but at this point he was closed enough for the others to hear, "Are you...satisfied?"

Crystal's face too became horrified and quickly pulls out her revolver and shoots Ken straight on the head, he falls down hard while she pulls her from him. Summer was about to intervene but David had appeared behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her attempt. Crystal still aimed the gun at the fallen soldier, but moments later he slowly gets back up with his wound being healed. The headshot he received was not fatal since the bones of his skeleton was much harder from normal human beings, due to him being a half Sentinel and their power over bone manipulation and control. The bullet on his head came falling down as the bone around his head didn't make a slight dense to her shot, she pointed her gun straight at Ken's head ones more as he held his arms up protecting his friends. "Why won't you die?!" She yelled.

"Simple...it's cause I can't"

"What?!"

Ken continues "I can't due to my healing factor regenerating any damaged organ or bone around my body, in short...the only way I can die is of old age."

"No way, bullshit!" Crystal denied.

"Believe me I've tried...I've tried, countless times. It always ended in failure, believe me it won't work."

"Then I'll just have to keep shooting and swing harder!" Crystal then pulls the trigger as more bullets came flying towards Ken, after her ammo ran out she swings her Electrostaff at every direction cutting Ken from every sides still holding his arms up. More of his blood came splashing down the ground losing over majority of it, where they stood was completely drenched in the color red. the others tried their best not to stare but some can't help but witness such a unbearable barrage of swings, it was pretty surprising he was even still standing even after losing that much blood.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Just fucking die!"

"..."

"Why?"

"..."

"Why won't you die?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I said DIE!" She aims her second revolver at Ken's head and pulls the trigger once again, the bullet this time ricochet off from Ken's head and towards to Monty knows where. Ken this time didn't fall down from the shot, he stood firmly on his place not moving more then an inch. Crystal was breathing heavily from her frustration as she lowered her gun and stared down Ken with angered eyes, "Crystal Jones...listen to me, I know you want revenge but..do you think killing me will bring them back?"

"No it won't, even when I really want it too" she immediately answers.

"Then what do you expect from this?" He asked.

"Satisfaction, until you die by my hands then I won't ever be satisfied. I'll chase you down even if I have to wait till you die of old age, you're not getting away"

"Hmph,...guess I can't convince you...can I?"

"No you can't"

Ken holds up his hand to her as his wounds were healing and his shirt completely shredded, he give her a smile as he offered her a chance to start over. "I know you'll never forgive me but...I still wanna be friends with you, I don't mind dying by your hands. Maybe if I wasn't cursed with this...thing, I would have a let you struck me anyway"

Crystal didn't want to lie to herself, his words were gentle and true. No hidden motives behind his voice only truth, she felt something as he said those words. She may be slightly swayed by those words but that didn't mean she wasn't done with him, "Do you really think I can be easily convinced with sweet talks and kind words?" She said threateningly while holding her staff dangerously close to his neck.

"I wish you would, cause words alone is all I can do to convince you to that the path you chose to walk will only leave you grieving. Please Crystal, let me help you"

"And why should the murderer of my family help me?! Why should I even let you help me?!"

She was right, why should she let him help her. He took everyone she loved away from her, the last thing she would be accepting was HIS help. Ken went on his knees as he lowered his head, "For redemption, I've taken many lives from people like you. They probably seek revenge just as you do, I just want to redeem myself from the wrongness I've done to you"

Crystal reluctantly lowers her weapon as she crosses her arms together, "Hmph...anything?"

"Anything" Ken stated.

As much as she might regret it, she did have a few errands she wanted done. Taking up on his offer probably wouldn't be all that bad, but Crystal had plans for him. "Hmph,...fine I guess I'll take your offer, that doesn't mean I won't stop chasing you down. Mark these words Apex Predator, you will die by my hands." Crystal says as she pointed her staff back at Ken.

"I won't forget"

"Well then I guess I'll be on my wa-"

Out of nowhere Crystal suddenly felt a sharp pain on her own stomach, she slowly looks down to see a energy like blue lightning penetrating through her abdomen. It was sharp and it was painful, Ken watched horrifyingly as the figure behind her about ten meters away had his arms up as the lightning through Crystal's stomach was connected to his hand. "We don't negotiate with our objective, isn't that what you mercenaries are taught? Guess not"

The lightning that struck Crystal now depletes back to the stranger's hand as Ken catches Crystal while she spurt blood from her mouth. She desperately tries to cover her stomach feeling intense pain, even if this women wanted to kill him that badly. He still wanted to save her, no matter what. All she wanted was to avenge her family, so Ken holds her tighter against him. "Who are you and what do you want!" Ken demanded.

"Who am I? Don't you remember me Thirteen? It's me, Fifteen"

"Fifteen?"

"It's been so long, we've been looking for you ever since"

"Wait, what do you mean we?" Ken asked.

"What? Don't tell me you forgot the others, Twelve, Fourteen, Sixteen and Seventeen" the stranger replied.

"Who are you?"

"I already told you" the stranger took a few steps closer as Ken finally had a good look on him, the stranger was about the same age as him in appearance. He wore a white long sleeved shirt that held itself together with one single button at his chest, his shirt was very similar to Ken's with the sleeves being just as long and oversized as his (not to oversized though). He wore black pants with black sandals like Ken, two large grey cloth covered his legs on both sides while a sheath of a chokuto was strapped behind his waist. What made Ken lost with words was his eyes, his eyes was the same as his when in his grimm form. Black eyes with crimson iris, that was what he saw. "It's me...Fifteen"

In a blink of an eye Fifteen appeared in front of Ken holding the front of his shoulder, he whispered in his ear while watching puzzled look on the others. "Why do you bother hanging out with these humans? Don't tell me you forgotten that we're special, come back to us"

Ken couldn't help but swallow one of his saliva, he looks at Fifteen closer in his eyes as he replied. "I don't know who you are and what you want, but no one hurts my friends and gets away with it. **I'll kill you if you do**"

Fifteen chuckles as he slowly began to unsheathe his chokuto, "Well...we can't have that can we? Even if you don't remember me Thirteen, I still have no choice but to kill you. But you see I don't want that, cause back in the day we were best friends during our time inside that laboratory till our separation. I still see us as best friends, don't you want this reunion to be a little more...peaceful?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to lower your weapon"

Fifteen sighs as he looks away from him, "Is that your answer?"

"..."

"Very Well"

Fifteen quickly switches his chokuto into a reverse grip and goes for a stab at Ken's back, his chokuto was nothing special. Only the weapon being normal and plain, to the others time seemed like it slowed down. The blade came dangerously close to Ken as they both kept staring down each other, the last thing Ruby heard as Yang covered her eyes once more was the sound of a blade penetrating a bone.

* * *

**Common : Yes finally it is done, hope you all enjoyed that caused it was one hell of a chapter, I personally enjoyed and I hoped you liked it too.**

**Common : Now that that is done, back to business. _(Turns back to the cast)_**

**_(Everyone of Fanfic's cast tied down while Summer and the rest of RWBY cast are standing with crossed arms)_**

**Summer : I come here to greet the wonderful author that brought me to his story and what do I find? Five idiots starting a riot while You simply sit there and sip tea!**

**Common : Ehehehe.**

**Summer : What do you have to say for yourself.**

**Common : Ummm nice to finally meet you?**

**Summer : _(Glares) _**

**Common : Okay okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry. Can you please untie us now. **

**Summer : Hmph fine.**

**_(Gets untied)_**

**Common : Thank you.**

**Jason : _(Stumps towards Common)_**

**Ken : _(Intervenes)_ And where do you think you're going?**

**Jason : I'm going to have a word with Common.**

**Ken : You're gonna have to go through me.**

**Jason : Bring it.**

**Naomi : _(Grabs Jason's shoulders)_ please don't fight, miss Summer told us to behave.**

**Jason : Grrrrrrr fine.**

**Crystal : Hey don't go lovey dovey with my brother.**

**Rosa : _(Intervenes)_ Got a problem with that old lady.**

**Crystal : Ya I do.**

**Rosa : Geez what's up with you and you're brother, do you have some kind of brother complex or something? **

**Crystal : _(Blushes while holds a revolver at Rosa's head)_ repeat that sentence again, I dare you. I DOUBLE dare you motherfucker, I dare you to repeat that one more Oum damn time.**

**Summer : _(Gets irritated_) ALRIGHT COME WITH ME YOU TWO!**

**_(Grabs both Jason and Crystal)_**

**Crystal : Where are we going?**

**Summer : To your master's studio, clearly he hasn't taught any of you manners.**

**Jason : Hey he taught me lots of things like...ummmm...ahhhhh...gee I don't know.**

**Rosa : Exactly!**

**Jason : Shut up!**

**_(Leaves Studio Writer)_**

**Taiyang : That's a lesson to be taught to you guys, DO not mess with my wife.**

**Common : Agreed.**

**Ken : Should we start the outro?**

**Common : Oh no, I've got other plans for you _(Drags Ken)_**

**Ken : What did I do?**

**Common : You're a soldier, you're suppose to be disciplined and well mannered. Guess I'll have to remind you once again.**

**Ken : No no no no no no, please...not the THAT. No Noooooooooooooo.**

**Common : Start the outro for me will ya guys, Thanks. _(Closes door)_**

**Yang : Well we'll have to start the outro.**

**Weiss : I have a better idea, let the guys do it so they can have experience.**

**_(Team RWBY grins)_**

**Ruby : Well that was a fun chapter, see ya guys next week.**

**Yang : Yeah see ya guys, **

**Blake : Have a nice weekend everyone.**

**Weiss : I'll let them handle the rest here.**

**...**

**Taiyang : Guess we're all that left.**

**Qrow : Yup.**

**Raven : Aha.**

**...**

**Common : _(Behind the door)_ OUTRO!**

**In unison : _(Sigh)_ Fine!**

**Taiyang : Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review for Common. He'll appreciate it, and it'll help him bring more content to you guys so how about lend him your support.**

**Qrow : Any questions? Then go ahead and leave a message to us and Common will happily answer them.**

**Raven : Any ideas for an Oc? Then go ahead and fill the registration below to see if your Oc might actually be in the story, all genders and kind are accepted. Hey you'll never know you're Oc might actually be in the story.**

**Common : _(Opens door)_ Who do you think should end up with Ken? Leave your votes on the reviews, the votes can be visible on my profile for everyone to check. _(Closes door) _**

**Taiyang : Until then.**

**Unison : See ya laters.**

**Qrow : That wasn't too bad**

**Raven : Yeah not bad at all.**

**Taiyang : I wondered what made the girls leave so fast?**

**_(Common walks towards the exit)_**

**Common : Lock up for me will ya. **

**Them : _(Everyone glares at him)_**

**Unison : Oh...now I know why.**

_ (Next Chapter Below)_

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Chapter 21 : Bonds From The Past._


	21. Chapter 21 : Bonds From The Past

Apex Predator

* * *

**Common : Well I've got a few things to say.**

**Ken : And that is?**

**Common : First off, I'd like to apologize for the short chapter. I wanted this chapter to focus on Ken and Summer and make an emotional chapter but this was all I could do, so sorry if you're not satisfied with this. I promise you'll be repaid with an amazing chapter next week, just bear with me for now.**

**Ken : Don't need to work so hard creator.**

**Rosa : Ya loosen up will ya.**

**Naomi : Do your best s-sir.**

**_(Door flies open)_**

**Jason/Crystal : We're back bitches!**

**Common : Oh no.**

**Jason : (Goes to Naomi) My dear wonderful Naomi, I'm so sorry for my sister's rude actions. Let me make it up to you by making all your pain go away with a KISS. _(Goes for a kiss) _**

**Naomi : _(Freaks out and stands behind Ken)_ I-I forgive you but p-p-p-please don't come any closer, it's rather embarrassing.**

**Crystal : Ya I wanna apologize to you too little miss flutter shy but YOU! _(Points at Rosa)_**

**Rosa : What?**

**Crystal : You get no sympathy from me.**

**Rosa : Like hell I care, I'm not related to some idiot over ther-aww.**

**Common : _(Slightly hits Rosa's head) _I've been getting reviews from MAO saying you've been acting like a jerk to him, you either behave or you get less screen time.**

**Rosa : But we already get less screen ti-aww...fine.**

**Common : By the way Jason.**

**Jason : Ya ha.**

**Common : For some reason I feel like your creator is reading my mind, I was gonna make an explanation about Ken's healing factor and him dying of old age. So I decided to put it on this chapter, but before I did that I got a review from your creator talking about his anatomy. It's almost like he knows what I'm about to write next and gives it away on the reviews, is he spying on me or something? Telepathic maybe?**

**Jason : _(Shrugs Shoulders) _**

**Common : Of course.**

**Crystal : By the way little bro, HERE. _(Throws revolvers at him)_**

**Jason : _(Catches it)_ Yeaaahhh my revolvers.**

**Crystal : I'd figure you'd want them back.**

**Jason : Thanks sis.**

**Summer : Hello guys, what I'd miss?**

**Common : Ohhhh just in time, do the disclaimer please.**

**Summer/Disclaimer : Very well, CommonWriter owns nothing from RWBY's original content. RWBY is currently owned by RoosterTeeth and it's respective superiors, Common owns only his Ocs and his content. **

**Common : Enjoyyyyyy**

**Jason : Hey Rosa check this review of MAO about you.**

**Rosa : What?! Give me that _(Grabs paper and starts reading)_ Ohhhhh why that littl-piece of *************

**Ken : _(Sighs)_ just start the chapter.**

* * *

**_For Our Opening/Intro this arc will be:_**

**_(Insert, Guilty Crown Opening 2 : EGOIST – The Everlasting Guilty Crown, Here)_**

* * *

Chapter 21 : Bonds From The Past.

Two figures were caught in a deadlock, one had a chokuto who held it directly against the other's back while the other simply stood there staring down the figures grimm like eyes. "Is that your answer?"

"..."

"Very well"

In a matter of seconds Fifteen quickly switches the hold of his chokuto into a reverse grip and goes for a trusting strike towards Ken's back, he continues to stare him down as he felt the blade trust through his abdomen. Blood began to drip down his mouth once more as Fifteen kept his gaze at him, the others were beginning to worry for Ken as he wasn't moving an inch from Fifteen's hold.

He was rather pleased to see the look on Ken's face but later he began to splat blood from his own mouth as he unexpectedly felt a sharp pain on his own stomach, without looking down he grinned at Ken for mimicking the same strike he had done to him.

By the other's view, Ken had a chokuto through his abdomen from the behind while Fifteen had Bon Fortuna through his own stomach. Ken had activated his ninjaken as soon as Fifteen's chokuto made contact with him. "Guess I can't let my guard down when it comes to you, I'll have to make sure not to get to careless"

"..."

Fifteen lifted his free arm towards Ken's neck while bones began to spurt from it, he made the wound on Ken's stomach deeper as he pulled him closer to his side. "Now don't try to lie about dying of old age there Thirteen, we can very much die but our bones in our body won't let us. The reason you kept failing because you just didn't cut deep enough"

"Wha-what?"

"Let me show you a demonstration" Fifteen then gathers aura around his free arm while it began to stream lightning around it, in a heartbeat he goes for a chopping slice at Ken's neck but the bones around his shoulder had summoned on it's own and protected it. Fifteen's hand was stopped by the bones Ken had subconsciously activated, but the lightning around his arm had increased his piercing and cutting power and moments later his arm began slowly cutting through Ken's bones. Fifteen began to put more pressure into his cut to fasten the strike, but Ken was able to counter his attack by grabbing his free hand by the shoulder and locking it into a hold. Now both Hybrids were bounded by their weapons and arms, Fifteen shotted him another one of his stubborn grins while he began to stream lightning around him. "You're not getting away" Ken tells him.

"I don't think so Thirteen, **Lightning Stream**" Fifteen yells, the lightning that streamed around him had grew stronger as Ken felt the full force of it's shock point blank. He loosens his grip from Fifteen while being hurled away from him due to the powerful force of the lightning, Ken falls semi conscious to the ground still shaking slightly from the shock while the Fifteen's blade was still stuck to his stomach. Qrow looks at the area around them noticing the forcefield surrounding them earlier had grown weak and was now offline, he signals Taiyang, Raven and Summer to follow his lead while they rushed towards Fifteen with their weapons at hand and Summer aiding towards Ken.

Fifteen simply continues to smirk as Taiyang and Qrow go for a attack on his sides, he responds to this by making his Lightning Stream stronger as the lightning gathered around him. Taiyang and Qrow were immediately flown away by it's strong lightning force while Raven tries to slash Fifteen's front, but he was able to block this by bursting more bones out from his left arm and stopping Raven's blade. He then positions his other arm towards Raven's shoulder as she unable to escape his grip on her sword, "**Lightning Spear**" Fifteen called out.

The lightning on his right arm began to form an end of a spear as it extended it's length towards Raven's left shoulder, she cried out in pain as her shoulder began to numb while the movement around her arm slowly started losing it's mobility. The wound was deep enough for the other end of the lightning spear to reach through her shoulder, she quickly backs away from Fifteen while clenching her shoulder from it's intense pain.

Fifteen uses his fast footwork and quickly appears in front of Summer and Ken who was still unable to get up from his previous attack, he grabs the tip of his chokuto on Ken's stomach and pulls it out from it making the blood spurt all over the ground. Ken was still unable to move while Summer tries to get away from the Hybrid individual, Fifteen stares deeply into her eyes as he restricts her movements by making her negativity she felt grow stronger making it easier for Fifteen to use his technique. "I can feel the fear inside you, making it easier for me to trap you in my gaze"

Summer couldn't move a muscle nor even a finger as Fifteen lifted his chokuto to strike her down, he gathers the lightning around the blade to increase it's cutting power. "It's over for you"

Just in a neck of time, David was had shown up just in time to save Summer from her doom against Fifteen as he blocked his blade thanks to Annihilation. Misty and Wade quickly grabs Ken out from harms way back towards Team RWBY were standing while Lars, Martin and Sakura appears behind Fifteen trusting their weapons towards him. He counters their attack by activating Lightning Stream again while they were flown away as well by the force of the shock except David, thanks to his strong durability he was able to withstand the shock. Fifteen quickly backs away to keep some distance, he began to form lightning orbs around him while he clapped his hands together. "**Lightning Rays!**" Fifteen yells.

The Orbs began to fly quickly towards David while leaving a trail of lightning behind as several of them more followed one after another, David holds his arms to his chest as he braces for impact while the orbs hurled towards him at once making an electrical explosion.

Fifteen grins satisfyingly at the beauty of his attack but soon his smirk would die down and into an annoyed look, David blows all the lightning and pressure away from the after effect of his attack with strength alone while showing Fifteen he had no struggle with his pathetic strikes.

He angrily makes the distance between them grow wider as he formed a small disc like energy on his right arm, he applied more energy into the disc like energy as it now took form of a violent spinning shuriken with lightning streaming around it. He looks at where team RWBY, Misty, Wade and Ken were and aimed directly towards them. "You're strong but let's see if you're fast enough to stop this! **Lightning Shuriken!**"

The lightning projectile quickly flies past David as he turned back towards the others, he tries to go after the projectile but given by his strong muscles and weight he was unable to keep up with Fifteen's attack. The Lightning Shuriken was aimed directly towards team RWBY as they watch the projectile hurled towards them, they felt as time slowed down for Yang tried to shield Ruby from the attack while Blake and Weiss tried to get away from the shuriken. Using the last of his strength, Ken jumps in just in time to intercept the attack while he summed more bones from his arm to aid in his attempt to block the shuriken and protect his friends. The shuriken was stopped for just a moment as Ken tried to overpower the force of the shuriken with his own strength, his moment though only lasted for a minute as the shuriken cuts easily through Ken's boned arm and manage to cut his left arm completely off. Thankfully Ken was able to divert the shuriken's pathway hitting a nearby wall while it made a small lightning burst explosion, but in the process it severed his left arm completely off. He fell to the ground back first close to losing his consciousness while he struggles to look at Fifteen lifting his head, the blood continued to flow down to where his arm previously was painting where he laid down with red.

Fifteen shakes his head in disapproval as he was disappointed that Ken had chose to protect his human friends instead of choosing to join him with his truth brothers and sisters, he lifts his arm up while lightning began to stream around it again while it formed a ball like energy. "**Lightning Burst Sphere**" Fifteen mumbles.

The others quickly prepare for his attack as the sphere began to grow bigger, but midway he was stopped by someone grabbing his lifted arm. He wore a complete black outfit with a black long sleeve shirt and black pants with black shoes, his hair was brown but his eyes was the same as Ken's and Fifteen's. As grimm like as them, he was about as tall Fifteen but slightly shorter. "These people aren't worth it, don't waste such a huge amount of aura on these guys"

"What's the big deal Fourteen, I was about to finish them"

"Really why waste your effort on them, don't lose your cool Fifteen cause it may cost you your position"

"Tsk, fine. I didn't want to shed much blood anyway, I don't feel like doing so today" Fifteen responded.

"There's the Fifteen I know"

Fifteen lifts his chokuto from the ground and sheaths it back into place while two more strangers shows up behind him looking straight at the others, one was a girl and the other was a boy. They both wore the same outfit as Fourteen but the boy had red hair while the girl had black hair like Fifteen, the boy was just as tall as Fifteen but the girl was the shortest of the group reaching only till Fifteen's shoulder.

Ken's eyes wasn't able to believe what he was seeing as all of the strangers he was staring at had grimm like eyes like him, they continued to stare him down while Fifteen turns his back on Ken and began to move out. "It's just as expected,...he sided with the humans...and he can't remember us" Fifteen informs them.

The boy next to Fourteen was Sixteen while the girl next to him was Twelve, "What do you mean he can't remember us? That can't be true" Sixteen stated.

"Remember the last time we saw him was during out escape on the train and he was somehow caught in a middle of an explosion, well it would probably explain why he can't remember"

"But Fifteen don't you wanna save him, you guys were best friends after all" Twelve reminded him.

"I know I know, but right now he's not worth anything to me. A man who sides with the humans or faunus is no friend of mine"

"So we just leave now?" Fourteen asked.

"Yes...Twelve"

"I'm on it"

Fifteen turns back towards Ken and the others as he announces his plan, "I'll be waiting for your responds Thirteen, meet me at Forever Fall in Ten days. If you choose to flee then I'll burn this academy to the ground, your choice"

Twelve looks back at Ken as she shot him a weak smile, "It's good to see you again Thirteen" She whispers.

She then began to grew Nevermore wings behind her back as her body began to grow bigger, the others weren't able to see her transformation due to the Hybrids blocking their view but the next thing they saw was Twelve transforming from a human to a fully grown Nevermore. The Hybrids then hopped to her back as she began to flop her wings to take the air, the gust of wind blew against the area as the Hybrids took the skies with Fifteen yelling out his last message. "Mark these words huntsmen and huntresses, we Hybrids will deliver true suffering unto Remnant. This world shall taste a sample of our despair and sorrow, we will make a new world order!"

Ken couldn't help himself anymore, he was able to hear the last of Fifteen's message but he let himself fall into unconsciousness as he had lost too much blood to stay awake. The last thing he saw was Misty and Blake shaking him violently for him to not fall asleep, he couldn't hear anything so he let his eyes close as he lost himself into the abyss of his own thoughts.

* * *

Ken was laid in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask on and his left side being treated, the others stood watching outside as doctors tried to work on the wound on his shoulder. David was by Ken's side, he had been discussing with the doctors for awhile telling them that Ken's healing factor will heal him and that he needed no further medical care, the doctors were reluctant about David's decision but soon they agreed and merely only cleaned the bloody wound on Ken's stomach and left shoulder. The others were now allowed to step in the room as Summer and David stayed close to Ken's side along with team RWBY while Taiyang, Qrow and Raven stood a few distance away knowing well that Ken would prevail, the wound on his abdomen had finally began to heal but in a very slow rate. David sighs as he sat down on a nearby chair, "Well from the looks of it, Ken's healing won't be finish in the next two hours. Looks like he'll be out for now, he sure took a hard hit"

"You sure he's gonna be okay?" Summer asked David worriedly.

"Yeah he'll be fine, he's been through worse scenarios"

"How can you be so calm about this sir, he's your son. He could be hanging on by a tread" Weiss abruptly told David.

"Yes but he'll be back on his feet soon, just give him some time"

While Ken laid there, the other half of his body began to change into it's stage one grimm form to quicken the healing ability's pace. It had activated on it's own as team RWBY backed slightly from the sight of his sudden change, the wound began to slightly quicken the healing process while Summer holds tightly on Ken's hand. "Summer...don't you think this is the time for them to know?" David suggested her.

"..."

"They have to know eventually"

"I know"

Yang once again in her manner steps in the conversation, "Don't you think Ken should be awake for this? He should at least know about this"

"Even if he did wake up, he would keep his mouth shut. In truth he doesn't want anyone knowing what happened that day, he won't say a word no matter what"

"Why? Why won't he tell us? What is it about him not telling us what he did?" Weiss abruptly asked raising her voice.

"It's not what you think"

"What do you mean it's not what we think, the better question is what exactly is Ken Markes?!" Yang shouted.

Blake clenches her hands as she steps in front of Yang, "He's not human! Okay happy! You're right he isn't human!"

"Then what is he?!"

"He's a Hybrid!" Summer interjects loudly.

Team RWBY looks at Summer with a puzzled look as she couldn't hold in the sadness she felt anymore, her eyes had small drops of tears falling onto Ken's hands. She tried to wipe it all away but more kept coming as she just couldn't help herself anymore, "I'm sorry Ken, I'm so sorry I told them without your permission...it's my fault you've been suffering for years. You've been blaming yourself...enduring everyone's criticism and hate,...I-I'm sorry you had to go through all that, if only you'd understand that I've been blaming myself too for putting you through many hardships." She says crying her heart out clenching Ken's hand tighter while wiping her tears.

David had decided that even in this situation Summer was unable to give her explanation too, so he decided to tell them himself. He sighs, "About seven years ago, me and Summer were send in a mission. It was a normal grimm extermination task, we were send about close to the end of Mistral's borders at a forest. It was around the snowy seasons so we had to hunt through the cold breeze, after awhile of fighting grimms we ended up finding ourselves in an open field with Beowolves surrounding us and a strange creature just about at the front of the pack. What we found was a grimmified Ken Markes in his stage one grimm form, he stood on his arms and legs like the Beowolves with his skin completely grey. His claws were sharp and his eyes were monstrous, he even had a tail behind him almost as big and long as his own body. It was our first time seeing such a strange fellow, we tried to approach him but he began to attack us like the rest. After awhile of fighting we manage to take down the majority of the grimm except for Ken himself, he somehow caught Summer in a surprise attack and-" David was interrupted by Summer as she held his arm to cease his side of the story.

"And...he clawed me on the stomach making me bleed out a lot of blood, I really did felt like I was gonna die back there. The last thing I remember seeing was David coming to my side then running towards Ken angrily, I woke up afterwards in a small hut with strange looking people treating my wounds."

"Wait...so you're telling me that Ken is-" Yang says slowly realizing as she looked at the unconscious soldier.

"Yes, Ken's a Hybird. He's half human and half grimm" Summer answers.

"To be more specific, he's a human infused with Sentinel grimm type cells and DNA." David corrects.

"Infused? What do you mean?" Qrow asks him.

"Long story, but just to specific"

"I really wish Ken would forgive me, I could have come out of the shadows and finally comfort him. But I thought that this could be one of the perfect ways to make him grow, and in that process it made me absent for many years of my motherly duty. I really wish you could all forgive me...I didn't mean to hurt you all" she once again starts to cry remembering back to those memories of her smiling and playing with her daughters, Ruby and Yang couldn't help but show the same emotion she was feeling too as they had tears running down their eyes too.

Her moment was interrupted as she felt someone's hand touch her cheek from behind, she holds the person's hand gently as she knew well that it was Taiyang's hand. "You don't have to suffer anymore, we're here for you know"

"...I know..." She mumbles.

"It's... me that should...be asking for...forgiveness"

Summer quickly turns back to Ken as she heard his voice with the rest doing the same, she quickly grabs his hand again as Ken still had his eyes closed. "Ken? Can you hear me? Ken?"

"I...I can hear you"

"Oh thank Oum"

Ken slowly opened his eyes with it being in it's signature black and red appearance, he tried to sit up from he's bed but Summer immediately pushed him back down. "Easy, take it slow. You took a hard hit back there, you're lucky you got away from it thanks to your squad"

"I-I'm fine,...it's just that owww" Ken quickly clenches the part where his arm previously was and looks at it with no concern it all. "Oh my Ken, I'm sorry about you're arm" Raven apologetically tells him while avoiding his gaze.

"It's oww...it's fine, I'll just grow another"

"What?" Yang questionably interjects.

The bones on his left shoulder began to ooze out from his wound while it began to take the form of an arm, the process was slow but his bones definitely began to grow back. Ken may be regenerating his arm again but in the process he was experiencing unbearable pain, in a split second Ken's wound pushes and grows out a bone figured arm with no skin or anything whatsoever on it being only pure bones. Team RWBY and Summer sees this with gruesome expressions and Ruby trying her best to hold in a barf, "Sorry I had to do that in front of everyone, but it's been bugging me for while. The rest of the nerve and skin will grow back in the next three days, for now I guess I'll wrap this up." Ken's body finally began to retract back to it's normal form with only half of Ken's face and his left arm being grimm only.

"Can everyone leave this room except Summer, please" Ken asks the others.

Taiyang, Qrow and Raven does exactly what Ken asks for while team RWBY were very hesitant on leaving the two of them, Taiyang signals the girls to follow him which made Ruby and Yang follow behind their father while Blake and Weiss weren't to far ahead. After everyone took their leave, Ken sits up by Summer's side and looks at her at the eye. "This is were we finally settle things, huh"

"Y-Yeah"

Ken clenches his knees as he struggled to find the words to say to her, "All these years I thought you died because of my wrong decision, I thought that I took away a mother two girls deeply loved. I thought I took away a man's precious wife, it haunted me onto this day and now...seeing you here in front of me is just something I can't comprehend. All I can ask for...is for your forgiveness" Ken could feel the tears streaming down as he continued.

"I'm sorry for taking you away from Ruby and Yang,...I'm sorry for taking you away from Taiyang,...I'm sorry for hurting you,...I'm sorry for everything up until now,...will...will you ever forgive me?" He finished.

The look on Ken's face was something David hadn't seen in a long time, him and the others were watching him and Summer settle things out as his face was completely red and drenched in tears.

Summer couldn't help but bring the boy to her side, she pulled him closed to her chest as she rubbed his hair gently. "Ken...of course I forgive you, I haven't exactly been a good person myself. I've been hiding away from you all for so long that I forgotten I was still hurting someone deep inside, It's okay now Ken cause I'm here for you now"

* * *

**_(Insert, Shigatsu Wa Kimo No Osu - Ost: Spring's Melody, Here)_**

* * *

"Why are you so willing to forgive me so fast,...I almost killed you and even had Ruby and Yang feel empty and miserable because you apparently died. So why?...why are you willing to forgive someone who lost so much?" Ken mumbly asks her.

"Because" she grabs both Ken's hands and holds it up to him, "Because I can hear your soul calling out to me, you've been wondering in the darkness long enough Ken. You've been looking down for so long that you've forgotten the beauty of the skies look like, so stop looking down on your own sea of despair and look up at me...I forgive you"

Ken slowly began to shaking uncontrollably as his tears had began to pour while he pulls Summer closer to him. He cries out loudly unable to control his emotions, the words she told him had struck a nerve and touched him deeply. No one in all his years has ever told him such kind gentle words, Summer was glad she finally got through him and hugged him tightly into her arms. She was glad she was reunited with the young soldier, how much has she been wanting to see him again.

Ruby and Yang were having their own water works with Taiyang, even Blake and Weiss couldn't help but let out even the slightest tear fall down their cheek. Qrow and Raven shot them a grin while David gave them a weak smile. He was proud that Ken had finally found he's way back to them, "We're here for you now Ken, you're not alone"

Ken felt happy, it was all he could feel. He hasn't felt so relieved it lifted so much guilt from his shoulder it was like he felt light again, the heavy guilt he had felt had been weighing him down for so long it made him not look up anymore. Thanks to Summer she had lifted it most of it away and made him look at the beautiful blue skies he had been missing out for so long, it felt...amazing.

On the other side of the room Crystal had her eyes slightly open witnessing the entire scene for a far while her wounds were being treated, she thanked the young soldier quietly for saving her but it didn't mean she forgave him. She closes her eyes for now and let herself rest for awhile until she was healed "Welcome home Ken" Summer whispered.

* * *

**_ (End Of Amazing Song)_**

* * *

**_Ending For This Arc Will Be :_**

**_(Insert,Psycho Pass Ending 1 : EGOIST - Namae No Nai Kaibutsu,Here)_**

* * *

**Common : Yup it's done, hope you guys enjoyed it, again I'm sorry if it was short. I wanted to make it longer but making an emotional chapter isn't easy so this was all I could make, I hope it was enough. **

**Summer : Go easy with yourself, it was pretty good.**

**Jason : I still don't see my appearance.**

**Rosa : _(Hits Jason)_ you'll be there when Common writes you to be there!**

**Crystal : _(Hits Rosa)_ Didn't I tell you to not mess with me brother!**

**Summer : _(Hits Crystal)_ And didn't I tell you to behave yourself!**

**Weiss : _(Hits Common)_**

**Common : Awww what was that for?**

**Weiss : I don't know, everyone was doing it so I wanted in on the fun too. **

**Ruby : Cookies for everyone!**

**Ken : Didn't you notice creator, we're actually close to hitting 100 reviews. Excited? **

**Common : Not really, I only write to show the world my own story of RWBY. It's a hobby I dearly love to do, doing this as a job might be even a dream come true.**

**Ken : Sadly writers to get much, unless your books are sold incredibly well.**

**Common : Yeah.**

**Fifteen : _(Barges in)_ Hello everyone.**

**Common : Sup Fifteen.**

**Weiss : Why is he here?**

**Fifteen : Is it a problem?**

**Common : Weiss just because he's a villain in the story doesn't mean he's actually one in real life.**

**Fifteen : True to that, sup Ken _(Bumps Fist)_**

**Ken : Hey, told you you'd get the role. **

**Common : Whatcha think of the first day?**

**Fifteen : Pretty good, studio's looking great too thanks to the readers awesome feedbacks.**

**Common : Yup which brings me to my next announcement, we just hit 20.000 views guys. I have no idea how to repay you all. It means a lot.**

**Fifteen : How about better and longer chapters.**

**Common : Of course, but also I want to hear it from you guys. What exactly do you want that you think will make this story and future chapters better. Leave your opinions at the reviews, I'd really love to hear everyone's feedback. Of course everyone's opinion is welcome, even the haters of this story can speak their minds out what they think should make this story amazing. **

**Jason : Don't worry haters won't have the guts to speak their minds out as long as I'm here.**

**Weiss : Let's not get too hasty here.**

**Common : Anyway outro please!**

**Summer : If you like this chapter then please leave a review, it really helps Common bring more content to you guys. And of course let us know what you think can make this story much better.**

**Weiss : Any questions? Then go ahead a send us a message and we'll happily answer them.**

**Crystal : If you like this story then go ahead and click that follow and favorite button, you know you want to.**

**Rosa : Oc ideas? You can fill your Oc registration on the chapter below, all kinds are accepted. You might even have a chance on being picked to be on the next chapter, so go crazy. **

**Jason : The potential love interests for Ken can be seen on Common's profile right now! Of course you can leave a responds on who you think should end up with Ken.**

**Common : THANKS AGAIN GUYS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND UNTIL THEN.**

**Unison : SEE YA LATERS!**

**Blake : _(In the corner blushing madly) _**

**Jason : What's up Blake?**

**Blake : _(Continues to blush)_**

**Jason : Hmmmm _(Snatches paper from Blake's hand while running sway and reading it out loud)_**

**Blake : Hey give that back!**

**Jason : A review from Arukune, 'Ken x Blake, Ken x Blake, Ken x Blake' pfffff hahahahahahahaha.**

**Blake : _(Blushes madly)_**

**Ken : _(Does the same)_**

**Jason : Hahahahahahaha-**

**Common : Thank you Crystal.**

**Crystal : _(Knocks out Jason)_ No problem, we'll be going back to MAO's studio now. See you all next week.**

**Common : Alright see you.**

**Ken : Man that guy is annoying.**

**Common : hehe Blake and Ken sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-**

**Blake and Ken : _(Holds weapons against Common) _**

**Common : Okay okay chill, geez I was just joking. You guys are seriously acting like lovebirds.**

**Ken and Blake : WE'RE NOT!**

**Common : Not yet maybe, well it depends if a make it so or the readers decide on their votes.**

**Ken and Blake : ~Staaaaaaaaaare~**

**Common : Hehe**

_(Next Chapter Is Below)_

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Chapter 22 : To Mountain Glenn_


	22. Chapter 22 : To Mountain Glenn

Apex Predator

* * *

**Ken : _(Walks in the studio)_ Hello creato- wait...what are you two doing here?**

**Jason : Oh Common can't speak today, we decided to lock him in the sound booth since he gots the sore throat.**

**Crystal : So we decided to host today.**

**Ken : And who exactly gave you the power to do so? **

**Crystal/Jason : We did _(Flashes a thumbs up)_**

**Ken : Don't promote yourselves like that! It's ridiculous!**

**Crystal: Is not like it's gonna hurt.**

**Ken : No absolutely not, I'm hosting since I'm the main Oc and Common's seco- _(Gets caught in a trap hanging on one leg) _**

**Ken : Really think this is gonna hold me? If you guys have been reading the story lately then you guys would know that I can easily escape this tra- _(Gets knocked out with Tootaxil dart)_**

**Crystal : Yes I have been reading.**

**Jason : Yes it worked, how did you know that was gonna work sis?**

**Crystal : Did some research on the story and found out that around chapter two Ken mentions Tootaxil, a serum that can contain his grimm transformation. And the best part, it knocks him out.**

**Jason : Awesome, now we can definitely host today's author's section.**

**_(Common bangs loudly on the window)_**

**Crystal : Oh quit your yapping.**

**Jason : Hope MAO, doesn't read this.**

**Crystal : Too late for that little bro, besides if you want to avoid getting yelled at then how about we stay here instead after we're done. Ken mentioned before in the previous chapters that he pretty much lives here so what's the problem?**

**Jason : Nothing I guess, alright then. Tonight we stay here so we don't get yelled at.**

**Crystal : Right on. How about you do the disclaimer then.**

**Jason/Disclaimer: Okay, Common owns nothing and is angrily staring at me right now as I'm doing the disclaimer. He owns his Ocs and other stuff and blah blah bah.**

**Jason/Crystal : Enjoyyyyyy **

**_(Weiss and Ruby walks in)_**

**Weiss: What in the world happened here?!**

**Ruby : What happened to Ken?**

**Jason/Crystal: We're hosting tonight's author's section. _(Flashes a thumbs up)_**

**Weiss : Don't promote yourselves like that! It's ridiculous!**

**Crystal: May oh my deja vu.**

* * *

**For Our Opening/Intro For This Arc Will Be :**

**(Insert, Guilty Crown Opening 2 : EGOIST - Everlasting Guilty Crown, Here)**

* * *

Chapter 22 : To Mountain Glenn.

If there was one word Misty Wellheim could describe her current situation, it would be boredom. Squad 13 had been training with Chief David since this morning that it has gotten too easy and boring, they weren't tired since they had gotten use to this kind of training. But things haven't been entertaining for them since Ken was still hospitalized, today he was going to be discharged thanks to his arm fully healed but since he wasn't here the grey haired girl had gotten bored and worried. "Misty heads up!" Lars yelled.

Misty snaps from her trance and looks at her front, David quickly punches the air at Misty's direction which sends a powerful shockwave towards her. She puts her guard up to try and block the strong wind pressure but David's wave was too powerful and causes her to be send flying backwards, Lars quickly runs behind her and catches before she could hit the ground. All though the effects of David's attack was still in play, Martin and Sakura appears behind David and tries to go for a slash attack.

But again their weapons were unable to cut through David's skin being as hard as Titanium or even stronger, thanks to his gigantic muscles no one in years had been able to cut or even damage him. Not even Ken's Bon Fortuna nor his sharp claws, even when he's in his grimm transformation Ken was still unable to make a scratch on him.

It makes him even stronger when David uses his semblance which was Super Human Strength, this way it pretty much makes him indestructible and invincible. It was the main reason why Ken can't win against his father. All though David has thought about _'what would happen if Ken went into stage two of his grimm transformation? Would he be able to beat him or not?' _

It was a question he was curious to find out, but he doubted that Ken could beat him even if he went stage two, three or even final stage. His bones were never able to penetrate through his skin, even if Ken's bones were much harder then an average person is. He was still able to break through it easily like it was plastic, he looks back at the grey haired guardian as he ceased the training cession. "Alright, I think that's enough for today. Misty's too distracted, if this goes on...teamwork won't work if one person isn't concentrating"

Lars annoyedly looks back at Misty as she lowered her head in disappointment, "What's going on with you, we have a mission later and you're too busy getting your head up in the clouds. Get it together Misty"

"I know you doofus, I just can't think straight right now" She answers while she held her head.

Martin goes to Misty's side as he offered her a hand up, "Maybe we should visit the captain, I bet it'll make you feel better."

Misty accepts his hand in offer and nods at his suggestion, "Hmmmm maybe, let's visit him"

Sakura goes behind Martin as he held her lips to his ear, "Suggesting to go to the captain? Are you falling for him Martin?"

Despite not being interested in men, Martin's cheeks still let out a slight pink shade and stuttered. "W-what? Of course not. Captain might need our company, it's only a suggestion"

Sakura backs away slightly from Martin's back as he turned towards her, she crosses her hands together while putting on a suspicion expression. "You're not seriously turning gay on me are you?" She said sounding very serious.

He let's out a small chuckle and goes to grab her hands, "Of course not, you're the only one for me Sakura"

Her expression turns back into it's joyous look and proceeds to kiss him in the lips, "Good, cause if you did. I would have dumped you on the spot, okay babe?"

"Ah-alright"

Misty and the other guardians start to march towards their destination as both Martin and Sakura followed holding each other's hand while Lars walked behind still holding his axe over his shoulders.

* * *

Wade and Rosa were busy having their own training cession at Beacon's combat class, Naomi observed from a far sitting on a bench. Rosa was in the air mocking Wade since he was unable to reach her, he annoyedly clenches his chokuto as he summed three more clones of himself. They position over each other like a ladder as he climbed up, at the very last clone he climbs up over, the clone grabs his shoulder while doing one quick spin and proceeds to throw him directly towards Rosa.

She doesn't react fast enough, instead panics waving her arm around while she was pushed back at the ground by Wade while he held Blazing Eclipse up towards her throat. "Checkmate" he said finishing the match.

"Tsk, it's not like I was going serious with you anyway" She annoyingly states.

Wade goes to try and offer her a hand up but she denies it getting up on her own, she deactivates her Violet Stinger as she walks back to sit next to Naomi. Wade responds by angrily expressing his annoyance in an anime kind of look, he later goes to look at Naomi who he calls out. "Alright Naomi, you're turn"

She was surprised to find that Wade had called him out, she wasn't exactly ready for this kind of thing but Wade looked serious. "W-W-What? I-I-I don't know if I can, It'd be better if I didn't." She suggested.

"Come on Naomi, teamwork is one of the important qualities of being a team. We haven't exactly gotten any training from Ken but we need to do this sooner or later, and what better time is that then now" Wade tells her.

"O-Okay" she reluctantly goes to the stage with her red spear already activated. "Alright, ready?"

"No" she shyly responds.

"Good, now start!" Wade goes for a quick slash towards Naomi's front but by instinct she blocks his attack with her spear, he goes proceeds to keep slashing her by every side but she blocks every strike but doesn't counter attack. Wade this time goes for a forward kick, but Naomi easily blocks this and goes to back away from him.

He goes to try and to dash towards her again, but he notices her expression being very worried. How could someone like her be worried? She clearly was keeping up with him without ease but her expression said otherwise, plus she wasn't doing any counter attacks so what gives? "You're gonna have to counter attack eventually Naomi, if not then I'll make you!"

Wade streams Blazing Eclipse with flames around it's blade and goes to swing harder at her, somehow she was still able to block each of his strike showing no sign of tiring or struggle. He steps it up a notch by summoning a clone of himself behind her and goes for a downward slash, he quickly turns around while side stepping to avoid his attack. Luckily she gets away from his strike but it left a small cut on her cheeks as blood rolled down the wound, she wasn't able to put her aura up in time. "Oh no" she whispered.

"Oh no indeed, you have to take this much more serious Naomi. Or els this team won't last long in a mission" Wade informs her.

"That's not what I mean"

"What do you mean?"

Moments later Naomi began to shake uncontrollably while she held her weapon against her, "Naomi are you oka-"

"No stay back" she warned him.

But it was too late, being in contact with blood now triggered her hidden personality. Her eyes had changed into bright yellow and her form had went from being that shy girl into a very very very sadistic kind of attitude, she looks up at Wade smiling sadistically while spinning her spear like a master. **"Wasn't very nice hurting a poor helpless girl like that dipshit, now I'm gonna break every bone in your body. Oh don't worry sweaty, I'll play nice and easy with you." **

"What. Is. Going. On?" Indeed that was something they did not expect, the shyness of Naomi had somehow faded into a very scary and sadistic girl. Ken had not told them about this, but he probably did have his reasons or probably was planning on telling them but didn't find the time to. Damn it Ken, always never finding the time for his teammates. "Holy crap dude, you're so screwed!" Rosa yelled across the stage.

* * *

**_(Insert, Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas - Virtue And Vice, Here)_**

* * *

**"How about you entertain me some more!"** Naomi with her now bright yellow eyes began to rush towards Wade with such amazing speed, it was comparable with Ruby's or even Ken's. She waves her spear around for a moment and goes for a side slash at his shoulders which he blocks just in time, but due to her moment early waving her spear around she used it's momentum to make the swing much more powerful. The force of impact was so strong Wade's chokuto couldn't withstand the strength of her spear and began moving closer to his shoulder until it made contact, thankfully his aura was able to protect him when the tip of her spear had touched his shoulder but soon his aura began to weaken and later his shoulder was bleeding from it's sharp edge. _"What? She was able to cut through my aura with only her strength? Just how strong is she?"_ Wade thought.

Wade quickly backs away to keep a distance between them, but Naomi would not let a single moment pass for her to obliterate him. So she quickly follows and goes for a strong trust attack, with quick thinking Wade summons his clone at his front to avoid her fatal attack.

The clone easily takes the strike through his abdomen as Naomi lifts the clone up towards the air while laughing sadistically, Wade didn't want to lie but...at this point he was scared to fight the once shy loving girl she knew. Even if he was a guardian and was use to life or death scenarios, Naomi was just something he had never fought before. If possible she might even be in a whole different league from him, but still he stood firmly. He wasn't gonna let anyone make a fool out of him, it didn't matter if she was once cute and adorable. No that wasn't the current her now, the current her was someone who was really out to kill him. And if he had any luck of beating her then the only option would be focusing on killing her, it was his only best method on beating her without having to kill her. From the way she fought, she would most likely even match Ken's skills in combat. She tosses Wade's clone at a side as blood run down her outfit. She enjoys the red liquid dripping down towards her but soon it began to disappears along with Wade's clone, much to her displeasure she spins her red spear once more and dashes towards with her laugh ringing across the arena. **"Taste the end of my spear BITCH!"**

_"Shit if this goes on, I'll probably most likely taste the end of her spear"_ he thought, he summons two more of his clones at each side and switches his weapon into it's flame thrower. He quickly pulls the trigger wasting no time for her to move in for the kill, as the flames dances in ignition around her burning anything that stands in it's path. Naomi merely responds to this by spinning her spear in such a incredible speed, it block enough of the flames heat giving her a chance to escape the vortex made of fire.

Wade yells hurriedly at Rosa as she prepares herself to help her teammate, "Rosa, hurry and call for back up. If possible get Ken here, he might know a way to stop her!"

"What?! Are you absolutely sure? Seems like you're kinda having trouble handling her" She responds sounding very hesitant doubting Wade's skill of holding his own.

"I'll be fine just go"

"Bu-"

"I said GO!" He persists.

Rosa nods understanding the situation, she uses her semblance to fly towards Ken's recovery room. As much as she didn't like this idea, she still had no better options. Even if she did stay and fight along side Wade, they'd still probably lose. Naomi seemed too strong, Ken was the only person who could at least subdue her. What was the point on recruiting her anyway? What was his motive? Better yet, what was Naomi's motive for accepting so quickly?

"Alright, now where were we?" Wade attention cuts back to Naomi, his attention was so far off a moment ago he didn't notice her closing in on him. His reaction wasn't fast enough as she stares deeply into Wade's eyes, her yellow eyes shinning brighter as he losses his mobility and strength. _"What's...what's going on?"_

_"..."_

_"I can't move?"_

**_"Of course you can't"_**

_"What?"_

Suddenly the surroundings around Wade began to fade into nothingness as everything turns into nothing but a dark red colored deep abyss, he felt nothing, hear nothing, see nothing. That is until Naomi appears before him with her eyes being as bright as ever, her spear being resting on her shoulder and her smile being menacing as ever. _"What's going on?" _He asked.

**_"Where els, you mind dummy"_**

_"What?"_

**_"The world you see around you is your mind, sure is dark in here. Probably cause you're afraid"_**

_"What is this sorcery?!"_ Wade asks abruptly while being unable to move on his knees.

**_"This is my semblance, I can enter people's minds and mess them up here. I can also see your past memories, and I can also control your mind but that takes a lot out of me" _**

_"Telepathy"_ Wade mumbles.

**_"In a way yes, but better. So how about I start with this"_**

With a flick of Naomi's wrist, Wade was suddenly wrap by dark tentacles from below and was being dragged into the bottom slowly while being crushed by the slender limbs. _"Le-let me go!"_

**_"I don't think so, hahahahahahaha"_** she laughs hysterically.

_"No...no...Nooooooo!"_ Wade continues to scream desperately as he sank deeper and deeper into the abyss while hearing nothing but Naomi's laugh, it was the last thing he heard whiles being covered in complete darkness and despair.

Meanwhile in real time, Naomi continued to stare at the helpless clone of Wade as the real one emerges out from the flaming vortex. There was a reason why he was a guardian and why he was hand picketed to be in squad 13, one of them was his quick thinking and strategic skills. As much as even David had to admit it but Wade was much more quicker when it came to thinking and better at strategies then Ken is. Why was he not picked to become the leader instead of Ken? He lacked leadership, he was a lousy leader. It was also one of the reason why Ken didn't pick him to be his lieutenant, if he were to be absent then Sakura would take over. He was a horrible leader but a wonderful follower, a trait Ken very much admire him for.

He would always obey every order given to him with no second thoughts, no matter how difficult or crazy it may be he always gets it done. A very useful trait but an obvious weakness, as much as he is his own person Wade still thinks all orders are absolute.

Back to the topic at hand, Wade quickly rushes towards Naomi's behind and goes for a side slash with flames igniting his blade. He was able to plan ahead of her anticipating that she would try to use his semblance on him when he lowers his guard, back when Naomi was consumed by flames and effortlessly escapes from the vortex. Wade had began his planning and jumped into the flames summoning an extra clone to make up the real one, the other two clones disappears as Naomi traps Wade's clone into her gaze. "Got her"

**"Nice try"** Naomi quickly sets her gaze behind her facing Wade as he closes his eyes, he cancels the strike and backs away quickly from her. _"If I get caught into her semblance, then it's game over. Wonder how my clone is holding up against it?" _

Moments later Wade's clone had began to lose his color and aura, soon his entire body had turned grey while left like a corpse laying in the ground helpless. It disappears momentarily, but the experience the clone had was passed onto the original. Wade's eyes went wide as he witness every single detail Naomi had done to his clone during one of her sick mind games, _"Definitely have to avoid that, she just keeps on surprising me. Wonder what els she has under her sleeve?"_

The aura that was drained from Wade's clone had transferred to Naomi, her hair changing color from its light blonde color into pure white shinning brightly. The aura she had received had made her stronger changing her appearance slightly, she looked so lustful feeling the power flowing deeply around her. She laughs again as she sets her head tilting at the side looking at Wade, **"You're not gonna die on me yet after this are you? The fun hasn't even started yet!"**

_"I just had to say it, stupid brain!"_ Wade thought cursing himself repeatedly.

* * *

**_ (End Epic Song)_**

* * *

In the hallway, Team RWBY were casually walking minding their own business besides Summer, Taiyang, Qrow and Raven. Their conversations were like any other, all though the group couldn't help but turn their attention towards an open door with someone inside the room sounding like they're making some sort of generator. Lot's of different sounds escaped the dorm, the group could not help but take a closer peek at what was making such a loud ruffling sound.

They surprisingly see none other then Ken Markes switched in his armored outfit instead of his combat outfit, his armor was exactly like Wade's but instead of being blue it was black. Of course a few adjustments were made like his mechanical boots instead of his sandels, Bon Fortuna being placed at the back of his armor in it's compacted form to be use only as his last resort, his rifle as well in it's compacted form set at his back, his weapons replaced by large wrist blades stick out at the top of his hands. His gloves being taser shocked and his left wrist having an extra feature, a grappling hook. His other arm also having an extra feature, a wrist flame thrower. His boots being able to stick at almost any surface but last only about ten minutes, of course he left many useful gadgets of his previous outfit like his arm guards with hidden steel wires underneath it, his throwing knives and smoke bombs. All though he can still most likely carry a smoke bomb amongst his plate holsters, in this outfit Ken didn't relay on his speed, hand to hand combat skills or his swordsmanship. In this outfit he relayed on equipments and weaponries, the armor was too bulky to move around fast and he couldn't do any fancy flips in it either. His swordsmanship might come in handy but he still was better off with guns, he put Phantom Eagle on it's holster around his waist while putting on his traditional guardian cloak.

"What's the occasion?"

Ken turns to the entrance to find team RWBY along with the other four adults, "Oh hello everyone, why are you all at my front door?" He asked.

Summer steps in the room as she grabs both Ken's shoulder, "The better question is where are you going? Why are you dresses like this?"

"Oh this is my armor, it's the outfit I'd prefer to wear during guardian missions"

"Guardian missions?" She asked puzzlingly.

"Today I'm heading towards Mountain Glenn to apprehend a terrorist group of white fang members keeping a few hostages during their attempt to escape, we wanted the Patriots to handle this matter but apparently they needed the guardians instead." Ken explains.

"Aren't you a student here? Who ever said a student could leave campus just like that just so they could fulfill a mission involving the military" Raven countered.

"I never said I'd give up my positions in the guardians, but yes I am a student here but also a captain of a squadron. So I need to be leaving soon in the next three hours, actually I better call the others saying I was discharged earlier."

"Ummm if you don't mind me asking, is your arm all better?" Ruby asks shy fully.

Instead of answering, Ken shots her a smile and takes off his left glove to show his hand. It showed to be completely healed except for his pinky, it still lacked skin and only showed the hypodermis layer of the finger. "Ugh disgusting, how could you show such a repulsive thing in front of us?" Weiss complains.

Ken sighs heavily and covers his hand back, "You have it too you know, it's just underneath the dermis layer."

"Da what? Ruby confusingly asks again.

Again Ken sighs, "The skin Ruby, above the dermis layer is the epidermis layer"

"Da what?"

"Nevermind" he didn't want to explain to the young fifteen year old anymore, finally he walks towards the entrance with the group stepping outside to let him pass. That is until he felt like he bump on someone, he sets his eyes up to look at the sudden appears of the stranger in front of him. To his surprise it was actually someone that was oh to familiar to him, "Master?"

"Yo, sup Ken"

The man was tall, his height was just the same as David's. His blonde hair being covered by his grey fedora, his outfit was described to be classy. He wore grey pants with black shoes, his black long sleeve shirt was tacked in his pants while wearing a grey tie. All though what stood out from his outfit was his long grey trench coat with the Royal Guardians symbol at it's back, his weapon being nowhere to he seen and his grin as stubborn and infamous to Ken as ever. "Master? Is this Ken's teacher?" Yang whispered to Blake.

"How should I know?" She responds.

"Sup Silver" Taiyang greets the man.

Ken's master named Silver turns to him and flashes his signature thumbs up at him, doing so made the others look at him with un amusement. "Who is he?" Summer whispery asks Taiyang.

Silver turns to look at her with determination and introduces himself to the group, "Glad you ask malady, I'm Silver Argentum. Second Chief of the Royal Guardians and master of the infamous Apex Predator"

"You mean Ken Markes" Raven corrected.

"I don't know, saying his given nickname sounds much cooler then his actual name" he replies shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait you're his master? You're the one that taught him how to wield his swords?" Weiss abruptly asks.

"Of course"

"Well then tell him to hold his blades properly, it ticks me off when he uses his weapon and switches the other one on a reverse hold" Weiss complains once more, at this point her complaints starts to get irritating and Ken having to feel such irritation chooses to hold his emotions and let it slide. "Actually young lady, that's how I taught him to hold his weapon. When we wield two weapons or two swords to be specific, we always put it in a reverse hold cause we use that stance to our advantage"

"Advantage how?" Blake turn to question.

"Well the technique I taught him was his spinning attack, we use the stance by-" Ken interrupts his explanation elbowing his master, wasting time like this was something he hated about his master. He tends to waste a lot of time, and I mean A LOT. "Enough with the rambling and tell me why you're here master"

"Ouch, hurts that my student doesn't appreciate my visit."

"Spill it already"

"Well I-" again their conversation was intercepted by Rosa rushing in flying inside the room, "There you are! I've been looking around for you! We've got a problem"

"Rosa? What's going on?" Ken asks.

"It's Naomi, she's gone completely berserk. It's like she's a whole different person, Wade's occupying her right now"

"Where?"

"At the training arena, we need to hurry"

Silver smiles excitingly as he grabs Ken's shoulders, "Looks like your friend needs help, let's get a move on"

"Wait do you even know where the arena is master?"

"Of course, I've been to school here before you know." In blink of an eye, Both Silver and Ken disappears from the group leaving them by team KRWN's room. "How did they?" Yang questions pointing at the spot where they previously stood.

Qrow leans in where Yang was and whispers loud enough for the team to hear, "His semblance is teleportation"

"Ohhhhhh"

* * *

During Rosa's escape to find help, Wade was able to hold his own against Naomi. But just like any other person or to be accurate, like any faunus. He was eventually getting tired and Naomi herself wasn't showing any signs of stopping or slowing down, if to be precise her strikes were actually becoming more harder and faster.

Wade's tactics were beginning to run out, he needed a quick way to at least separate her from her spear to finish her off or buy more time for reinforcements to arrive. The only injury he sustained was a cut on his cheek, it may be only a cut thanks to Wade's skill as a soldier avoiding her critical strikes but she still managed to worn him out. Guess this was still good training for him if he looked at it that way, it wasn't a complete chaos. **"You're starting to bore me!" **

Wade clenches Blazing Eclipse as he block her downwards strike, the force of her swing being as strong as ever. He sees her expression changing it's tone knowing very well what was to come next, he backs away using his clone to hold her off. Thankfully he was able to escape just in time while Wade's clone was being trapped once again by her mind control, **"Unbelievable, if you seriously keep avoiding me like that instead of fighting then I'll serious kill you next"** Naomi threatens Wade, her hair shinning brighter along with her eyes.

"Alright then" Wade finally gets serious as he took his stance holding his sheath and the hilt of his chokuto, Naomi grins excitingly at the faunus soldier as she spins her spear one last time before dashing towards him with fast foot work. She positions her spear in a trust strike as Wade waited for the moment to block, just as the tip of her spear reaches him Wade blocks her weapon pushing it by the side. His chokuto was slightly unsheathe with half of it blocking her spear, while Naomi continues to attack Wade's strategy went just as planned.

Thanks to her spear pushing against his chokuto, it was able to ignite it's flames from friction. Wade sheathes his chokuto as he waited for Naomi to be at close reach, when the moment of opportunity came he quickly unsheathes his blade delivering a powerful slash at Naomi across her body.

For a moment the two stayed still as Naomi held her spear while Wade held his blade, later he sheaths the chokuto back while sighing heavily thanking that the battle was over. "Sheesh, glad that's finally over."

**"What's over?"**

Wade eyes widened as he quickly turn back around while unsheathing his chokuto again, he looks at Naomi surprisingly still standing and the side of her clothing showing only a small cut. He couldn't believe it, his technique had no effect on her at all. "_Just how strong is her aura? Wait...of course...she absorbed the aura of my clone from earlier, all this time I've been avoiding her but she's been killing my clones while extracting their aura. How could I forget such a thing?!"_

**"Now how about this!"** With a snap of finger Naomi turns to face Wade while throwing her spear towards him, her spear came flying fast towards him that he didn't had time to react. He didn't even manage to blink after she turned around fast, thankfully Ken and Silver arrive just in time in front of Wade while the spear still continued to hurl towards them. Silver had already seen the attack coming and blocks the spear by catching it just in time saving the soldier, "Now what do we have here?" He tauntingly responds.

**"How did he stop my spear?!"**

"Let's return this weapon to it's rightful owner then" Silver switches the spin and points at Naomi, with pinpoint accuracy he throws the spear hurling towards her and lands right on her side getting her clothing caught by the weapon. With that Silver teleports Ken towards Naomi as she was pin down by her weapon unable to move, Ken quickly grabs her while transforming in his semi first stage grimm form. He sank his teeth at the side of her neck as he began to suck the blood of his teammate, it wasn't an immediate effect as Naomi tried her best to try and free herself from Ken's grip. He sucks faster as the whiteness of Naomi's hair began to fade back into it's light blonde color and her eyes returning back into it's bright blue eyes, her resistance was still present but slowly she was weakening.

At the side of the arena, Rosa had finally arrive just in time with team RWBY and the others to give some support. But what they witness was an awkward scene of Ken's Markes sucking on Naomi's neck whiles she couldn't help but let out some groans and moans, pretty much all the girls except Raven was blushing as red as a tomato. Qrow and Taiyang were rather chuckling at the scene, even Summer was blushing at the sight of her dear friend Ken doing such a embarrassing action. After a moment passes, Ken finally releases his teeth from Naomi's neck with his eyes now being grimm like while turning to look at the others. "What? It was the only I could calm her down"

And he was right, Naomi was left unconscious from her extraction of blood. Ken didn't suck too much of her blood but enough for her to return to her shy and cute personality, she lifts her up to his arms as he passes Naomi to Wade. "Take her back to the dorm, but before you do that. What exactly happened here?"

"Well I was training with Naomi until I manage to cut her on the cheek, somehow it triggered something and she went berserk. Never thought she was that strong, her skill was monstrous" Wade explain.

"Of course it is, I'm sorry I didn't explain it to you guys earlier. You see she has multiple personality disorder, it triggers only when she sees blood or if she gets injured. If this happens, her skill in this state is much greater then yours or mine. Not to manage she becomes more dangerous with her skill of extracting aura from others to avoid tiredness and her semblance, I believe you've witness these traits already. correct?"

Wade nods as he held Naomi into his arms feeling somewhat scared of the sleeping huntress, "Rosa make sure she gets enough rest, Wade won't be able to keep an eye on her since we've got a mission today" Ken orders.

Steam escaped out from Rosa's head as she felt pissed and irritated at her team leader for not telling them about Naomi sooner, worst scenarios could have accord if he wasn't informed about this. "You idiot! How could you not tell us about this, you've seriously been slacking a lot as our team leader these days you know"

Ken response with a chuckle and him rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "Hehehe, I know I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you all, but for now please take care of Naomi for me please"

"Tsk, fine" Wade starts to march towards their dorm holding Naomi while Rosa follows while still floating in the air, Ken changes his eyes back to it's normal state as he walked back to the others. "That's kinda gross you know, sucking on people's blood. What are you? A vampire?" Yang comments.

Qrow explains Ken's grimm nature so that they wouldn't get the wrong idea about him the next time, "Yang, remember that Ken's a Hybrid. He needs blood or flesh to satisfy his hunger every mouth, him sucking on his teammate's blood like that is like apple juice to him. Am I right?"

"Surprisingly you're right, it does taste like apple juice. But at times it does taste like grape juice, I'm not even sure anymore. Maybe it's the different taste of people" Ken replies.

"So you eat people?" Weiss questions trying to see if she could understand this.

"In short...yup"

"How repulsive"

"Don't you eat normal food instead?" Ruby asks.

"I do but, it's not enough to fill my needs for some reason."

"What happens if you don't eat people?" Blake turn to ask.

"..."

Ken didn't respond, he knew what would happen it he didn't eat people every mouth. The result was always unbearable for him, the others as well know it too well. Raven leans in close to Blake as she whispered, "He goes berserk like a grimm"

"Oh"

"Let's not stand around here wasting time, let's go" Ken tells them.

* * *

Sun was about to set, the campus of Beacon had little students strolling. The Black Hawk stood ready for take off as squad 13 was about to head towards Mountain Glenn, Ken was the last one standing with Summer, Taiyang, David, Ruby, Yang and Blake bidding their farewell.

It wasn't a dangerous mission for them but to the students of Beacon it very much was, they couldn't blame them. They were trained for missions like these, this wasn't even their most dangerous one. "Remember Ken, they have hostages. Your first priority of this mission is to save them, the dust and the terrorist are the least of your concern."

"Yes father" in the midst of their conversation, Silver teleports next to David interrupting their discussion. "And don't be reckless, you always seem to be the reckless type Ken"

"Wha? When did you-"

Silver lightly shoves him as he set his arm on David's shoulder, "We've got some business to discuss, it's be best if you take a look at it for yourself"

"I'll be on my way dad, I'll try to keep what you told me in mind." As Ken was ready to move on his way, Blake had stepped forward calling out to him. "Ken wait, I need to tell you something"

He stops his tracks as he turns to Blake, Yang and Ruby we're practically blushing of her plead. Summer was quite astonished at her bold statement assuming that she would have make a move on him right here at the landing front of Beacon in front of THEM.

"Ohhhhhh" Taiyang and Qrow cheers quietly.

"What is it Blake?"

_"Don't tell me she gonna do what I think she's gonna do"_ Ruby thought

_"Don't you dare Blake"_ Yang thought.

"Ummmm, ahhhhh" Blake couldn't exactly put it in words as her face was lightning up in red, Ken tilted his head to the side confused to what was troubling her...oh Ken. "Blake is everything okay?"

"Just come back, okay? You're dealing with the white fang, and it might be dangerous since they don't always separate from groups. They're always together, you're most likely going to meet a large group of them so-"

Ken interrupts as he places his hand on her head patting and raffling gently, "I'll come back, don't worry about it. I'm sure even students or even you guys can handle missions like this, so no worries."

"That's a promise, okay?"

"Sure it's a promise"

Blake sighs in relief as she looked down on her feet, embarrassed on what she was about to do next. "Then here's for good luck"

"What's for good luc-"

Ken was cut off as Blake pressed her lips against his cheeks feeling the soldier's warmth against her own, she backs away immediately not meeting his eyes. Ken was rather surprised of her bold move she had done, but it wasn't too shocking for him since he can thank Yang for that. He gently strokes her head as he thanked her for the token of her gratitude, "Thanks I was gonna need good luck, thanks for that"

"~Nyan~" Blake couldn't help but let out a strange noise she had done, the gentle stroke Ken was doing was too good for her to hold in. Her cat ears wiggling and dancing as he continued to stroke her hair, they stood still for a moment at times and then they would dance around again.

"Nyan?" Ruby and Yang questioned in unison.

"I'll be going now, I'll see you all in a few days" Ken bids his farewell walking towards the Black Hawk, much to Blake's disappointment of him stopping his gentle strokes. She was more sad for his absent since his mission would take time to complete, _"What am I talking about? We're just friends, I feel nothing for him" _Blake thought.

But the thought of him leaving somehow felt heavy deep inside Blake, she didn't want to admit it but she very much did felt something for the young soldier and her actions agreed with her denied feelings. "See ya!" Yang, Ruby and Summer said.

Ken finally takes his seat inside the flying vehicle next to Misty as the doors closed on take off, everyone as well was wearing the exact same armor as him and Wade only the girls Misty and Sakura being red instead. The aircraft took to the air as Sig immediately went full speed towards Mountain Glenn, the gust of wind was all that's left as the others watch the Black Hawk disappear in the distance. "Now onto business." Just like that David and Silver teleported away from the others to discuss their own matters.

Taiyang and Qrow began walking back towards Beacon while team RBY since Weiss was absent and Summer continued to gaze at the distance wishing the soldiers luck for their mission, "Seems like someone tried to go for Ken's first kiss" Summer teases Blake.

She shines bright red once again not wanting to look at everyone for her earlier action, "Doesn't matter cause I already stole his first kiss" Yang tells them with pride.

"Wait you already kiss Ken?" Summer asks curiously.

"Aha, it was a thank you kiss to be specific"

"Hmmm pretty good Yang" Summer praises her.

Ruby pouts quietly as she was mad at Yang for stealing her opportunity for Ken's kiss, she may be like a sister in his eyes but soon she plans to change his mind and make him see how she sees him in her eyes. Blake even felt jealousy as Yang told Summer about the details of their little thank you kiss, that's when Ruby got the idea. "Actually Yang...no you're not his first, am I" she says proudly

"Sis you're clearly not his first, Am I. When did you even get the chance?"

"When he saved me at the pool" she reminds her.

"What do you mea- ohhhhh wait, he was doing CPR that doesn't count"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"What if I was awake the whole time when he pressed his lips on me"

"You weren't, you were unconscious the whole time. Heck you were coughing when you woke up"

"What if I was acting"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Arrrrrrrrgggggghhhh" they growled in unison pressing their face together.

"Girls behave" Summer tells them.

Blake shakes his head chuckling at the scene while she sets her gaze back at where the Black Hawk flew, _"I hope nothing happens to them, Ken can't underestimate the white fang. They're stronger then he think, I just hope nothing bad happens to him" _

* * *

Meanwhile at the hide out of the White Fang, the leader was currently covered in blood whiles a man with grimm eyes holds him up by the neck while questioning him. "Sorry but apparently you didn't meet my expectations, relaying on you was a mistake I will not make again."

"I don't need...your power in the first place...anyway...the faunus will take over this world...my precious members will make sure...of it." The leader says with his last breath.

"No you're wrong, the Hybrids will take over this cursed world. And soon all will obey us, the faunus will be killed if all I care"

"Ha...ha...ha"

"Tsk, Fifteen!"

Without being noticed Fifteen appears himself from the leader of the white fang and draws his chokuto out from his sheathe, "Sorry old man, you pissed off Seventeen. Now you're dead"

Like that Fifteen swings his chokuto at the leader's neck as he falls to the ground lifeless while blood drips down from him, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were being held in a corner as Fifteen walked towards them. "Seventeen, what about them?"

Seventeen turns to look at the three and ignores them feeling that they would be useless to him, "Do as you wish with them, kill them, rape them, let them live. I don't care, just make it quick"

"Alright" Seventeen leaves the building as Fifteen looks at the three very hungrily, wanting to eat the three of them up in one go. "How should we start?" He asks.

"Don't underestimate me you swine" Cinder says.

"Oh really?"

Cinder merely grins as Fifteen's ground began to heat up until it exploded from underneath him, Cinder and the other two had manage to free themselves from their binds and jumps through a window. During their escape, Seventeen witnesses the three running away until Fifteen comes out looking very pissed as ever. "Let them go, you've wasted enough time already"

"Tsk fine" he responds.

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald had no other choice but to keep running as they try to escape the clutches of the Hybrids, "Did we get away from them?" Emerald asked.

"Don't know but just keep moving" Mercury tells her.

"This is unbelievable" Cinder comments.

"You're right, can't believe they would kill the big boss just like that" Mercury says still trying to process of the Hybrids killing the white fang leader.

"Well then what do we do now?" Emerald asks again.

"We keep moving, first we find shelter then we'll figure it out from there" Cinder informs them.

"Right" they said in unison.

_"I can't believe this is actually happening, the Hybrids are ruining my plans. I might actually need the help of the Apex Predator but I could wait this out until both sides kill each other off, either way I'm not abandoning my quest for power. These Hybrids will pay dearly for their annoyance, let see what comes next then"_ Cinder thought.

* * *

**Ending For This Arc Will Be :**

**(Insert, Psycho Pass Ending 1 : EGOIST - Namae No Nai Kaibutsu, Here)**

* * *

**Jason : Aha I say that was pretty decent. Nothing to special...except...**

**Crystal : Except what? **

**Jason : My...my...my**

**Crystal : Your what?**

**Jason : MY PRECIOUS NAOMI IS A SADISTIC FREAK! _(Cries anime tears)_**

**Crystal : Bro...you do know it's just for the story.**

**Fifteen : Ya nothing to take serious about.**

**Wade : By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Why is Ken hanging upside down on the entrance?**

**Rosa : And why is Common locked in the sound booth?**

**Jason : Well for Common he basically can't speak since his throat is sore which is the reason why we're hosting, and for Ken...because reasons.**

**Crystal : Where's Naomi with the tea and sandwiches?**

**Naomi: Here _(Places tray on table)_ let me cut the sandwiches for you.**

**Jason : No don't worry I'll handle it. _(Immediately accidentally cuts himself)_**

**Crystal: Geez little bro, you should be more careful.**

**Naomi : _(Eyes changes to yellow and grabs Jason)_ You better not have put your disgusting blood on the food or els ima fuck you up in places you thought you'd never reach.**

**Jason : _(Gulps)_ Ummm Naomi? Please put me down.**

**Naomi : Or what?!**

**Crystal : Or me!**

**Naomi : Huh?! _(Gets knocked out with sleeping dart)_**

**Jason : Geez sis thanks.**

**Crystal : No problem little bro.**

**Rosa : I just got a text from Common, he said _"I wanna at least tell the readers that the next chapter will be focusing on squad 13, sorry if anyone was going to expect any of RWBY cast to be there. I might make a few scenes with the cast of RWBY but the chapter will be mostly for them, also there will be filler chapters coming soon about Ken's past so expect that. It's not really filler since its canon but I still call It filler, we may be switching from filler chapters to canon chapters at times to move the plot along but still let me know what you guys think?"._**

**Crystal : Is that all?**

**Rosa : Yeah, surprisingly he isn't even asking for hel-oh wait he did. _"Somebody help me"_ he said.**

**Crystal: he'll be fine.**

**Wade : You sure? Sound booths tends to be a secluded place that at times it's like there's no air at all in there.**

**Jason : Like my sis says, he'll be fine.**

**Crystal: Anyway, let's wrap things up here.**

**Jason : Rosa please.**

**Rosa : And why should I?**

**Crystal : Because I'm here.**

**Rosa : And I care why? **

**_(Rocks with sharp ends floats around Rosa dangerously close)_**

**Rosa : Tsk geez fine. If you like this chapter then leave a review, it help Common bring more content to you guys. He really appreciates it, also leave your thoughts on what you think can make this story better.**

**Crystal : _(Looks at Wade)_**

**Wade : You don't have to tell me, if you like this story then click that follow and favorite button.**

**Jason : Questions? Leave your questions in the message box for us to read, Common will happily reply to them as much as he can.**

**Crystal : Got ideas for an Oc then fill the registration below, all kinds and genders are excepted. You'll never know you might actually win to be at the story like me.**

**Fifteen : Votes for Ken's pairing is visible at Common's profile, leave your votes on the reviews for who you think should end up with Ken. Why don't I get a pairing or a voting system?**

**Jason : I feel your pain bro.**

**Crystal : Until then.**

**Unison : See ya laters.**

**_(Crystal and Jason barricades all entrances of the studio) _**

**Wade : What are you guys doing?**

**Jason : Our creator is unpredictable so we're only doing this just to make sure.**

**Crystal : That and I'd like to see him to try to bust inside this studio which is clearly not his.**

**Rosa : But everyone's still here, nobody left yet.**

**Crystal : Nahhh we'll be fine here for a week as long as we still have food and water.**

**Fifteen : What if we run out?**

**Crystal: We use Ruby's cookie supplies given by a reader.**

**Rosa : What about Common?**

**Crystal: he'll be fine there.**

**Wade : And if air runs out?**

**Crystal : Then I'll just let a bit of air go inside the room.**

**Fifteen: And Ken? **

**Crystal: All just keep using my Tootaxil darts.**

**Wade : What about the original RWBY Cast? They still need to do volume 3 you know.**

**Crystal : Meh, they'll be fine here. This story is better anyway.**

**Rosa : How could you say that!**

**_(Common flips Crystal off through glass window) _**

**Crystal: Don't be such a baby.**

**Yang : Okay guys we're going, we'll see you guys la- wow. Who barricaded the doors?**

**Jason/Crystal : We did _(Flashes thumbs up)_**

**Yang : Don't give me thumbs up like that! It's ridiculous!**

**Crystal : Sheesh more deja vu.**

_(Next Chapter Below)_

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Chapter 23 : Search And Rescue_


	23. Chapter 23 : Search And Rescue

Apex Predator

* * *

**Common : _(Shakes strangers hand)_ Really thanks again Damian, I don't think I can ever repay you.**

**Damian : No problem, I'll always answer your call creator.**

**Ruby : Ummmm who's this Common?**

**Common : He's another character I created at Fictionpress, he's from my original story 'Death By Spirits'. All though I plan to rewrite the story since my writing was sloppy back then.**

**Damian : So those two are the trouble makers I presume _(Points at Jason and Crystal tied up by Ken's steel wires)_.**

**Ken : Holding us here was not a pleased idea you two.**

**Yang : What do you have to say for yourselves.**

**Jason : I regret nothing.**

**Crystal : It was worth it, all though I did finish Ruby's year supply of cookies _(Smiles)_.**

**Ruby : _(Grabs Crystal by her shirt while crying anime tears)_ Why must you eat all my cookies!.**

**Crystal : Had to eat something, besides from the budget we're getting from this story you'll get your cookies back in no time.**

**Ruby : You're such a meanie! **

**Summer : Guess we'll have your creator speak with the two of you.**

**Crystal : I doubt our creator's gonna give us any suitable punishment then the one we just had now.**

**Summer : Wanna bet on that _(Stares with daggers in her eyes)_ **

**Ken : _(Ties them up and tosses them in the back of a truck)_ Good luck with MAO.**

**Jason : I regret nothing!**

**Crystal : See you guys next week.**

**Common : I'm actually hoping we don't see you.**

**Ken : What do you plan now?**

**Common : I've read from the reviews that he's got another Jason in a basement, he said he's possibly worse then your grimm.**

**Ken : Really, are you saying you're hoping MAO tosses them there?**

**Common : Maybe _(Looks at MAO)_ you know what to do.**

**Yang : Let's just start this chapter, I wanna go back to Rooster Teeth already.**

**Common : Fine, Ken.**

**Ken : Alright, Common does not own the RWBY series. He owns his Ocs and original contents, the rest in this chapter and story is owned by their respective owners.**

**Common : Anyway Enjoyyyyyyy.**

**Ruby : _(Grabs Common's arm still crying anime tears)_ My precious cookies!**

**Common : Calm down Ruby, I'll get you new ones. Thanks to our progress of this story, we can buy as many cookies as you want.**

**Ruby : Promise?**

**Common : Promise.**

**Ruby : Okay _(Walks away cheerfully)_**

**Common : That was fast.**

**Ken : You do know you just got played.**

**Common : I know.**

**Ken : So why did you-**

**Common : This is Ruby Rose we're talking about.**

**Ken : Well...yeah you're right.**

* * *

**_For our Opening/Intro for this arc will be :_**

**_(Insert, Guilty Crown Opening 2: EGOIST - The Everlasting Guilty Crown, Here)_**

* * *

Chapter 23 : Search and Rescue

It wasn't too long ago that squad 13 had left for their mission to Mountain Glenn, Silver had immediately took David to their so called base apparently for important business. They were teleported at the same area where Ken had his meal only they entered where they held their meetings and discussions, David took a seat by the left side of the table while Silver sat by the other end. "What's this about Silver? I thought I told you to stay at Mistral to supervise the Guardians." He asked folding his arms, making the effort to go from Mistral to Vale, Silver probably had big news.

The yellow haired soldier took a small file from his coat as he tossed it to the table handing it to David, "What is this?"

"Take a look inside"

David took the small file in his hand slowly opening it to see it for himself, "What is this?"

"It's exactly what it says"

David couldn't believe it, it was the file of the white fang leader and his current states as of now says that he was deceased. If he could read it correctly his file was edited recently meaning he died not too long ago, "How? When? What's going on exactly?" He questioned.

Silver sits up with his arms folded, "It's just as you read it, the white fang leader is dead. It happened yesterday around eleven at night, he's body was found in his room with his throat cut and his window broken."

"Who did this?" David questioned still feeling flabbergasted.

"It's currently unknown, but bodies were found carved out and appeared eaten. No survivors are currently found and since this is the white fang we're talking about faunuses were the victims, who ever did this he or she most likely posses a skill beyond our expectations and is probably a carnivore too." Silver explained. There was only one person that came into mind when Silver mentioned the part about faunuses being eaten.

David clenched his fist as the one person matched the culprit of the white fang leader's death case, "Hybrids" he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

David closed the file as he handed it back to Silver, "I'm sure you've read my report about the Hybrids and their recent break in here in Beacon"

"Yeah of course, you think they did this?"

David stood up whiles he walked towards the glass window overlooking the broken moon, "One specific Hybrid matches Ken's abilities, he had control over his bones and had a strong healing factor. His semblance is control over electricity and lightning, not to mention he easily defeated Ken in such a short time?"

Silver was surprised to hear such words, he didn't know a lot of people beating Ken so easily. The only person he knew was Qrow, Taiyang, Raven, himself, other guardian captains perhaps and of course David. Ken wasn't an easy person to take down, and if he remembered correctly the file did describe this specific Hybrid to be around Ken's age. "Really? What a surprise, at this point it might actually make sense if he can massacre almost half of the white fang and kill it's leader."

David turns back to him as he wondered of the white fang's current situation, surely without it's leader the terrorist organization would crumble. "How's the white fang holding up? Without their leader they'll surely fall soon."

Silver shakes his head as he answered, "I don't think so, if what you're saying is true and judging that these so called Hybrids I've read from your report. I'm guessing they might use the white fang to their advantage."

"What do you mean? What are you on about?"

Silver adjusted the position of his fedora hat as he explains, "I'm saying if these Hybrids are really the culprit or in this case culprits, then they'll most likely use the white fang for whatever they have in store. Think about it David, what was the reason they killed the leader in the first place?"

David thought hard to answer, Silver could be right that they'd kill the leader for control over the organization but something still didn't make sense. Maybe perhaps it was one of the reasons and not their main objective, "Something just doesn't seem right, how could they have pass through the white fangs defenses. Even the guardians have trouble finding an opening when encaging one of their base, so how could they penetrate right through their security? They're either really strong or-" David was cut from his sentence as Silver finished it for him.

"-they've been associated with them for some time now. Of course it would make sense, but now the better question would be. What is their goal?"

David did had something in mind, but he'd have to wait for a certain someone to return. "Ken might know, he actually plans to meet them in seven days at Forever Fall."

"Perfect then it's a plan"

"Damn right it is"

Silver stood up from his seat as he walked towards David while taking out a device in a compacted cylinder form, he opens the device and rolls it to reveal a large holographic board for observation, plan making or organizing purposes "Well then first we plan this out, of course we're not telling this to Ken right?" Silver asked wondering if the captain really was going to be part of the plan.

David shakes his head, he knew Ken wouldn't agree to this so he declined the idea of involving the Hybrid soldier in their plans. "Absolutely not, I'll inform the squad when they return. Things won't go as planned if Ken ever finds out, he'll probably sabotage it too since he told us he wanted to meet them alone."

"Alright then, before we continue though. You know about Ironwood right? About him coming here in a few days to discuss the guardian's action, the meeting is gonna be held at the principle's office." Silver reminded him.

Yes David knew very well about this, he also knows about Ironwood planning to bring two strangers with him. The first he read was a student of his own school and the second a graduated student, he couldn't remember their names properly but the one from Ironwood's school had ginger hair while the other who was graduated had white hair as white as snow. Just by the mention of Ironwood's name alone made David so irritated he could punch a hole on Vale's ground and still not be enough, "Can't believe he's actually coming here just so he could complain, we guardians are actually solving his problems!" David furiously argued.

Silver puts his hands up in attempt to calm him down, "Wow wow easy there chief, he's just one man. Just because his got Remnant's most powerful military forces doesn't mean his got Remnant's most powerful soldiers."

David chuckled in agreement, "Haha you're right, if he thinks he can get the job done then we'll just complete it before it becomes a problem. That's the difference between Atlas military and Mistral military, they solve the problem but we prevent them."

"I drink to that my friend, now let's get this plan underway"

* * *

_ Five hours later_

* * *

Finally after lots of waiting, sleeping, reading and talking Squad 13 had finally arrive at Mountain Glenn, Sig lands the Black Hawk near where the Royal Patriots were positioned with Vale's police special forces. They safety step out from the aircraft as it lands on the ground, they walk towards the patriots as the flying vehicle takes to the air and flies off staying in the area nearby to work as a spy plane for the guardians to use. This way Sig could scan the area for nearby enemies whiles staying as far out of reach, Ken looks up at a building with spotlights lighting up the whole place as a soldier approached him with a relieved expression. "Captain Markes it is an honor to finally meet you, I'm lieutenant Bricz. Let me fill you in on what's going on."

"What's the states?" Ken asked as he gazed at the building, "Follow me sir"

Lieutenant Bricz led Ken towards a small hut while squad 13 stood in standby behind, after they enter the hut Bricz showed a holographic model of the area the white fang we're hiding under. They surrounded themselves with buildings, a few members guarding different sections of the area while the hostages were held in the center in a small field in the surrounding environment. No wonder the patriots couldn't find a way to save the hostages, they needed to get pass the crowds of buildings and rubbles. What made matters worst was there were terrorists already waiting for them if they ever pass through all the debris, even if they manage to subdue the white fang waiting for them amongst rubbles there were still more holding the people hostage. Naturally they would threaten them and they would be force to retreat, if Ken plans to fight through then the best option to approach the situation is with stealth. "As you can see sir, they've got the whole area secured. Getting through won't be easy, with the hostages in the way it only makes it more difficult for us. They've been here for days, how they're managing to last long I have no clue."

Ken slides the 3-D model towards a building showing less heat signatures, "Is this the only building with less of them inside?" He wonderingly asked.

"Yes sir, all though they have snipers overlooking just in case we attack. Do you plan to go ahead there sir?"

Ken turns his way back towards his squad before he told the lieutenant, "Yes, keep your men close for my signal. You'll know when you see it, we'll make sure the hostages are secured and if anything goes wrong then continue as planned."

Lieutenant Bricz salutes him as he departs his way towards the location, Ken waves his squad to follow him as he continues to walk for the building. "What's the plan Captain?" Misty asked.

"We're going to breach the building over there so we can create an opening for the patriots, we'll use our cloaks to sneak in so we won't be detected by nearby snipers." Ken informs them, they stop at a building about three stories tall and ready to crumble down. They all kneel down as Ken tells them the plan, "Alright, Martin and Sakura. I want you both to grapple your way up towards the roof and take out the snipers above, Misty, Wade and Lars on me. Understood?"

"Understood!" They said in unison nodding their heads, they get into position whiles they cover themselves in their guardian cloaks. "Alright, Camouflage Mode active"

As they cover themselves, their cloaks starts to blend with the surrounding environment around them making them look completely invisible. All though the only draw back about this technology was that you couldn't use your weapon and that it of course still made certain sounds enemies could hear.

Sakura and Martin began their pace as they ran quietly towards the building, they stopped near the entrance and used their grappling hook attached to their wrist gadgets. Without making a sound they hurl themselves up till they were all they way up to the roof, Sakura stealthily closes in on one of the snipers standing on the roof and knocks him out by covering his mouth to prevent him from breathing. The lack of oxygen made the faunus terrorist out cold, Martin took a more faster approach as he quietly sneaks behind the faunus girl holding a sniper, he strikes with a chopping motion at the girl's neck whiles falling down unconsciously to the ground. Martin catches the girl just in time before she could make any noise and lays her down gently.

Both guardians now position themselves on the center of the roof and waits for Ken's signal, "Captain, all snipers are terminated. Rooftops is clear" Martin informs him through their communication ear plug.

"Good, set charges and get ready breach. Wait till my signal" Ken orders them, he waves at the other three as they move in at the entrance while still being hidden. They stopped at the door as Lars begins to put charges on the entrance, "This might give a few red lights nearby." Lars commented.

"That's fine, we want them to know we're here" Ken tells him, as the charges were finally set the others prepare themselves as Ken gave the signal. "Breaching in three, two, one...Breaching! Breaching! Breaching!"

* * *

**_(Insert, Call Of Duty Black Ops 2 Soundtrack: Adrenaline, Here)_**

* * *

Just as planned Lars presses the in the charges as the door bursted off, at the rooftops Martin does the same as he and Sakura dove inside the now broken hole on the roof while shooting at every white fang members present. Ken and the others equip their rifle model VR-15 as they set their ammo to tazers bullets while shooting every faunus inside, in a matter of seconds they were able to subdue every hostile. The same can be said for Martin and Sakura above, they go back into camouflage mode as they sneakily continue their path inside the building.

Two faunus quickly turn from their direction with rifles on their arms, but from the looks of it the two weren't able to see Ken and the others thanks to their camouflage mode. Ken and Misty quickly pop out from their cloak, revealing themselves from the two and incapacitating them using their VR-15s.

Meanwhile at the rooftops Martin and Sakura were busy rushing in through the hallways out from plain sight, just as they were about to turn towards a corner. One white fang member bumps Sakura as he couldn't see her due to her cloak, she quickly subdues him by grabbing his collar and sweeping him off from his feat. She then elbows the faunus at his jaw knocking him out instantly, they continue to move in until they see a group of white fangs coming towards their path.

Martin throws a shock grenade at the group as it explodes sending over 1000 volts shocking the faunuses severely, most of them falls to the ground shaking in agony but Martin and Sakura failed to noticed the other three faunuses behind the group. They began to rain fire at the two guardians as they take cover avoiding their deadly bullets, Martin quickly calls for back up as he press on his communication ear plug. "Captain we're under fire, our field of view is limited and we've got no way to counter their assault. We need assistance."

"Copy that Martin" Ken replies.

As they kept their heads down waiting for the other to arrive, the white fang members kept on firing their rifles covering each other for the other to reload. They grinned in satisfaction as they enjoyed messing with the two soldiers, their fun had ended when they felt bullets hitting them rapidly from underneath. Martin looks at the group seeing as they were being fired by the others underneath where they stood, they see this as an opportunity and goes to dash towards the three faunus and incapacitate them using close combat.

At the others point of view, Ken had heard gun shots from above where they stood and aimed their weapons above. Since they've cleared the first and second floor of the building, it would be obvious that Martin and Sakura would be stuck at the third floor since they haven't met up yet. They pull their triggers as they fired above the second floor's roof and right underneath where the three white fang faunuses stood, they soon cease their fire and nod in agreement to keep moving and wait for Martin and Sakura to arrive.

* * *

**_(End Epic Song)_**

* * *

Minutes later they all meet up near the stairs between the second floor and the third floor as they over look through the window seeing the hostages tied up with many white fang members surrounding them with gun rifles, at the center of crowd was a tall white fang commander appearing to be tiger faunus holding a microphone on one hand and a long double bladed chainsaw sword on the other. He raises the microphone as he spoke through it, "**I know you're there guardians, I was already informed when you arrived here. If you even try to step within thirty meters of where I stand, then it's bye bye hostages. You're choice.**" He threatened.

Ken clenches his fist feeling irritated that the white fang commander had to make things more difficult for him, "What's the plan Captain? We might be able to take him down and save the hostages using our cloak" Wade suggested.

Ken shakes his head as Sakura agrees, "No we can't, Wade look closely on what kinds of faunus are surrounding the hostages."

Wade did as told and observes the faunuses closely to see what Ken and Sakura had in mind, "I see, lions, tigers, cats and jaguars. They're all cat kind faunuses, meaning-" Misty finshes Wade's sentence as she got the idea.

"-meaning their sharpness for their senses of hearing and smell, it'll be impossible for us just sneak through those guys."

Ken watches carefully as he noticed the white fang commander having a button on his belt, he also noticed every hostage they held had a bomb strapped at their body just in case things were to ever go wrong. He thought carefully for a plan, he needed to make sure to not harm the civilians whiles they make their assault but he also needed to make sure to secure that button for the bomb. He could always cause a diversion but even with his speed the armor he wore wasn't suited for his semblance and it would only slow him down, he scrapped many methods from his thoughts as he thought hard. Finally he snaps his finger as he thought of the perfect plan, "Martin, did you bring your sniper?" He asked.

"Yes sir, what do you have in mind Captain?"

Ken points at the rooftop as he explained, "Get to the roof and I'll explain everything there, the rest of you on me. Let's move!'l

"Yes Captain!" They said in unison following Ken as they descend down to the first floor covering themselves behind cover, Martin positions himself at the rooftops as he takes out his large compacted sniper and equips it putting into it's gun form. He places the cartridges in the sniper and pulls the lever, he positions the bipod of the sniper near the edge of the roof as he laid down looking at it's scope. "Alright Captain, I'm in position. What's the plan sir?"

"_Good, zoom in on the white fang commander and look for a button_"

"Look for a button okay" Martin gently zooms on his scope at the commander looking carefully for the button Ken had told him, he later found it placed at the right side of his belt pouch. "Found it, what is it exactly?"

"_It's a bomb, if you manage to shoot it then the hostages won't be blown up. But just in case we'll move in quickly if it's set on a timer, your job is simple. We distract them, we'll lure the commander out from his spot closer to us so you can have an opening shot._"

"What happens next?"

"_Give the hostages some covering fire till we manage to secure them all, after you shoot the button down though make sure to fire a flare so we could signal the patriots for support._"

"Yes sir, you can count on me"

Ken and the others go into their camouflage mode as they slowly walk closer towards where the commander was, some of the faunuses were now on guard as they could smell the guardians presents. "You sure this is a good idea sir? What if Martin misses or if we fuck up on our own part? Lars questions quietly.

Misty bumps Lars at his side as she was slightly angered from Lars lack of trust in Ken's plan, "Have faith in Martin you dummy, of course in our Captain too. We ain't turning back now if your complaining"

Ken stops his tracks as the other guardians do the same, "He won't miss, we're here to make sure he doesn't."

Wade quietly equips Blazing Eclipse in his hand as he readied for their part of the plan, "Just focus on the task at hand Lars, the civilians's life is on the line"

Ken nods as he quickly reveals himself from his cloak aiming his VR-15 at the group whiles the others do the same, "_Try thinking through this_" He thought.

* * *

One of the buildings near where the guardians and the white fang took their battles, a man sat there observing the fight from above the rooftop while eating a severed arm and other bodies stacked behind him. The man had grimm like eyes and his grinn was revealed for the satisfaction to seeing his old friend in action, "This may look fun"

Another man approaches the Hybrid watching the fight as he as well joins in on the view, "Is it really necessary to watch him Fifteen? The man asked.

"Come on it's fun, wanna bite?" Fifteen answers while handing Seventeen the severed arm he was eating, he declines his offer still watching the soldier facing the white fang. "No thank you, I'm not infused with Sentinel DNA like you are Fifteen. I don't need to devour humans to stay sane and full from an empty stomach."

"Geez, you'll like if you try it"

Fifteen and Seventeen continue to watch as they discuss about the soldier's current state, "Do you really think he'll come back to us Seventeen?"

He shrugs his shoulder as he was unable to find an answer for Fifteen's question, "I don't know, if he continues to walk this path then he'll soon realized that the only person left standing by his side is himself. Humans, Faunus and Hybrids can never coexist, the world just doesn't allow it. That's why we're here to make sure to guide our future generation to a new world, where the cruelty of those filthy beings may never cross us again."

"I'd like that" Fifteen says as he bites a large chuck off from the arm he was eating and chews it down swallowing it whole, "So do we begin the plan?" He asked.

"Yes...we begin" Seventeen says while nodding his head.

Fifteen takes a radio communicator out from his sleeve as he press the button to speak through the device, "Begin the assault"

"Yes sir"

Fifteen takes one last bite of the arm as he chews the last bits of it down and swallows it satisfyingly feeling it's flavor roll down his tongue, "Let's see if you can stop this Thirteen, your friends might need some help" He mumbles.

* * *

Back at Beacon Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha were at on a bench while Yang rested on her arm standing behind the bench, Nora and Ren were off making pancakes somewhere while Blake had already returned back to her dorm where Weiss was studying her butt off.

They were happily chatting about the Vytal Festival which was taking it's place now, some students made their way to Vale to celebrate such festival but team RWBY and JNPR decided to stay since headmaster Ozpin advised them to not leave the academy since they were now also targeted by Cinder and the white fang.

It was the best course of action for them, but they didn't mind staying behind since they could at least have a nice view for laters fireworks. "I can't wait till they finally release the fireworks, every year they always make things different. Ohhhhhhh this is gonna be cool" Ruby squeals on the bench.

"Calm down sis, fireworks don't start till another hour" The blonde tells her lovable little sister ruffling her hair.

"Stop...brushing...my hair..." She complains.

Pyrrha couldn't help but notice the two sisters as she smiles at the sight of their scene, "It must be nice having a sibling" she comments.

Jaune immediately interjects her phrase as he gave his opinion, "Believe me it's not always fun, trying waking up in the morning to find yourself covered in make up whiles your siblings take pictures. It's not always fun, I can assure you Pyrrha"

"Oh right Jaune, you have sisters right?" Pyrrha asks him remembering the time he told her about his siblings at the dance.

"Yeah, seven of them. And every single one is too much for me to handle" Jaune reminds her as he cries animated tears remembering those memories of his times with his sisters, many embarrassing moments, a few bad moments and lot's of great moments. Jaune cherished those memories no matter how bad or good they were, he still loved his family and sisters. Only sometimes he can only handle so much of their so called fun time or in his own words 'torture'.

Yang's eyes widened along with Ruby as they were surprised of Jaune having over seven sisters, they gave him credit for lasting so long with them whiles loving them unconditionally. "You have seven sisters?!" She abruptly asks in a almost shouting matter.

"Duuuuude you seriously have seven sisters? How are you still alive?" Ruby questions wondering how the blonde knight endured such punishments throughout the years.

"Yeah, their names are-" Jaune's sentence was interrupted as a large gust of wind blows against them whiles smokes emerges from the landing docks covering the entire landing port, in the smoke a Sentinel shows itself followed by other Sentinels and Deathstackers. They're roar in terror as they began to wrack havoc at the Academy, RWBY and JNPR quickly retreats back to the campus as fourth years shows up keeping the other grimms occupied. "What's going here?!" Jaune asks.

Pyrrha answers as she watches the students fight off the monsters, "Seems like the academy's under attack."

They stop at the hallway as they thought of a plan, "We'll meet here with the rest of our team, we gotta at least help them out. There's just too many for them to handle." Ruby suggested.

Jaune and Pyrrha nod in agreement as they dash back towards their dorm while Ruby and Yang do the same. "Got something in mind sis?"

"Just wondering who'd do this, kinda doesn't make up at all."

Yang lightly punches her sister's shoulder as she didn't care for who was behind this, "Doesn't matter, the point is that we need to save those students and finally punch those grimms sorry ass for coming here at Beacon."

"True, alright then. We gotta hurry and get Blake and Weiss, let's get mom, dad and uncle Qrow too."

* * *

Crystal was enjoying her little nap at her recovery bed, away from being ordered around by those Hybrids, chasing down her sworn enemy, away from her mercenary business. She enjoyed her time of peace, she didn't quite received them for the pass months. She treasured her remaining time for recovery, away from all her worries.

"I really need a nice nap these days, been doing lot's of work lately. Wonder if visiting-"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise sounding almost like an explosion as she slowly sat up from her bed whiles clenching her abdomen since it wasn't fully recovered, she looks out the window seeing a large smoke screen from the distance covering the majority of the area. Later packs of creatures of grimm emerges from the smoke screen, many Sentinels, Death Stalkers, Arsas, etc.

There were too many of them, too many for even the fourth years could handle. Crystal instinctively tries to stand up from the bed but due to her stomach still healing from the hole she received through it, she crumbles down the floor helpless as she tries to grab for a nearby object or anything for assistance or stability.

"_The hell is going on, it's like a war out there. I've got to get out of here, or els I'll get caught into this mess_"

* * *

**_For our ending this arc will be:_**

**_(Insert, Psycho-Pass Ending 1: EGOIST - Namae No Nai Kaibutsu, Here)_**

* * *

**Common : Tell me...who's excited?!**

**Ken : For what?**

**Common : Of course RWBY volume 3, it's going to premiere at October 24th!**

**Ken : Hooray.**

**Rosa : Hooray.**

**Wade : Hooray.**

**Naomi :...**

**Common : Waaaw, the joy I feel in you guys is just amazing.**

**Ken : You do realize once the show airs, this story will endure days of famine of readers.**

**Common : I don't mind, besides the reason I wrote this story in the first place is to show how I imagined you in the world of RWBY to the world. Isn't that what fanfics are for? I don't seek fame in this website just a fun time.**

**Wade : True, how do you plan on this when the volume is released?**

**Common : Keep writing, it isn't the end of the world guys. Besides from how the story is going so far, we'll be fine.**

**Rosa : By the way, when exactly do you plan on posting the Filler chapters of Ken's past?**

**Common : Soon, when a certain event finally occurs. You guys will see it soon, don't worry about it.**

**Damian : Guess thats all for this job, I'll see you later when you go back to Fictionpress creator. A lot of people are actually waiting till you write the second part of the story. **

**Ruby : Bye Common, I'm heading out back to Rooster Teeth now.**

**Common : Take care then.**

**Ruby : Ohhhh I almost forgot! _(Runs to Damian) _what makes you so special in Common's story?**

**Damian : Well, _(Grows giant hands made of golden aura around his back)_ I can do this.**

**Ruby : Wow cool.**

**Common : In his world Ruby, aura also exist but it's only used by special people. And they don't manifest into semblance, they manifest into a ability called 'Guardians'. What you saw Damian do was his Guardian, an aura taking solid form. **

**Ruby : Isn't that the same with semblance? Aura taking form.**

**Common : It's strange how I finished writing the first part of my original story and then a month later I discovered RWBY, the concept of aura is almost strikingly similar. **

**Ruby : Copyrighted.**

**Common : Shut it, since you're still here then you do the outro.**

**Ruby : Whaaaaaaaat?! _(Pouts)_ fine, If you liked this chapter then please leave a review. Common would appreciate it since it helps him bring more content to you guys, so please support us.**

**Common : _(Looks at Damian)_**

**Damian : What why? I'm not even in this story.**

**Common : But you're in my section and plus I'm your creator so Do It.**

**Damian : _(Sighs)_ Fine, if you like this story then please click on that follow or favorite button...it's free.**

**Ken : If you have an idea for an Oc then please fill the registration below, all genders and kinds are acceptable. There will also be three new very important spots for the Ocs available in the next few chapters, so if you want your Oc to have a major role then go and fill that registrations below. You'll never know your Oc might end up on this story, and also if you plan on filling the registration then at least try to get that Oc involve with the Guardians or Ken.**

**Common : If you have a question then leave a message at my inbox and I'll happily answer them.**

**Rosa : If you plan on voting a pairing for Ken then leave your answer on the reviews on who you think Ken should end up with, votes are available now to view at Common's profile.**

**Naomi : Anyways...un-until then.**

**Unison : See ya later!**

**Wade : Anything els to say Damian?**

**Damian : You could check out my creator's original story at Fictionpress called 'Death By Spirits' it's pretty cool.**

**Common : No it's not, my writing is sloppy. I actually advice the readers not to read it, since I was such an early writer back then.**

**Damian : it'll be fine, nothing to be ashamed of.**

**Common : I'll see you all next week.**

_(Next Chapter below)_

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_ Chapter 24 : Heart Of The Enemy_


	24. Chapter 24 : Heart Of The Enemy

Apex Predator

* * *

** Common : Well finally we're back, this chapter I feel like it was rushed but I'll you guys be the judge of that.**

**Ken : What do you have in mind this chapter's author's sectio-**

**Common : RWBY VOLUME 3 THIS WEEKEND BITCHES, OH YEAAAAAAHHH.**

**Yang : I KNOW RIGHT, FUCK YAAAAA!**

**Jason : CHEEERS.**

**Ken : Why do I even bother anymore.**

**Crystal : BANZAI!**

**Yang/Common/Jason : BANZAI!**

**Ken : I'm staring to think I should host this chapte-**

**Jaune : BRING ON THE AWESOMENESS OF JNPR YEAAAHHH**

**Common/Yang/Jason/Crystal :…..**

**Ken :…**

**Jaune : Nobody? Just me? Okay.**

**Rosa : Dude, you know you got stood down when even Jason looks at you with a weird look.**

**Jaune : Okay…. I'll just go cy in my corner _(Cries in the corner)_**

**Ken : Please start the disclaim-**

**Common : WOW RWBY OH YEEEAAAAAHH!**

**Ruby : _(Walks in holding a glass of milk and cookies)_ Are they still going on about it?**

**Ken : please start the disclaimer Ruby.**

**Ruby : _(Eats cookies)_ Commfon Doez nothhh Owmn anythimnf, RUVY belogs to Roostref teets. Hoph you enjothy.**

**Ken : Ruby please don't speak with your mouth full.**

**Ruby : Okayth**

* * *

**_For our Opening/Intro for this arc will be :_**

**_(Insert, Guilty Crown Opening 2: EGOIST - The Everlasting Guilty Crown, Here)_**

* * *

Chapter 24 : Heart Of The Enemy

Things were currently going as planned so far, Ken, Misty, Sakura and Lars popped out from their cloaks as they reveal themselves before the white fang terrorist guarding the hostages. They all quickly aim their rifles at each other as they stood in a deadlock, Martin was looking through his scopes as he kept his eyes on the white fang commander who was walking towards them grinning at their so obvious master plan. "Do you really think such a strategy would work on me? You underestimate us white fangs, you guardians clearly lack the brains to outsmart us."

Ken kept his stoic expression as he had his VR-15 aimed directly at his head, "It's you that underestimate us, do you really think we'd rush in without a plan?"

The commander stepped just an inch closer to Ken as he lowered himself to his height in a mocking matter, "Little man thinks he's tough."

He gently touches the end of barrel of Ken's weapon as he chuckled, "How about you put these little toys away before you hurt yourself."

Ken was slightly ticked from his attempt to anger him, he merely raises a brow as his expression had not change throughout their entire conversation. "Wanna test what this little man can do to you and your faunus friends?" He responds feeling a tad bit proud of himself from his comeback.

The commander sinks a slightly closer to Ken as he showed his angered look, "Watch your mouth little man, a press of this button and you're precious hostages goes KAPOOYA!" He says holding the device on his left hand with his thumb just above the red button.

"My time to shine" Martin mumbled, he aims directly at the device as he inhales deeply focusing on the single pinpoint of his target. "_One shot, one kill_" he pulls the trigger as the bullet was sent flying towards the device in just a matter of seconds.

It strikes right on the top side of the detonator as it flies off of the commander's hand, it was still intact but from where the bullet had hit the device rendered it useless and disables itself from being able to detonate the bombs. "_Bullseye_" Martin thought.

As the detonator hit the floor, Martin had pulled out his flare gun from it's holster and shoots a single bright red flare in the sky to signal the Patriots. "_Good_"

Ken smirks being glad and confident now that his plan had worked just as thought and began shooting the other Faunuses with tazer bullets, some were incapacitated but most were beginning to rain fire at them thus having to use their cloaks as cover. They harden the surface of their cloak using it as cover as more of the white fangs were shooting at them endlessly, the commander saw this as an opportunity as he ran back towards the hostages with his long twin bladed chainsaw sword at hand.

He prepares to swing as he came at perfect reach with one of the hostages but his attempt was intercepted by Martin who had sniped his right shoulder, he provided the others covering fire but with the hostages and the commander in the way things were needed to be done first.

The commander's weapon falls as he clenches his shoulder trying to ease the pain but he was met with another shot at his left leg as he falls in one knee, he curses the sniper as he continued to clench onto his injuries. "These bullets are aura piercing, nothing can stop this sniper." Martin says feeling a sudden confidence in mood.

Lars sees this from afar and equips Thunderdrum in it's rifle mode on one hand and his own VR-15 assault rifle on the other, he dematerializes his cloak back to a regular form as he rushed in towards the white fang shooting at every direction he was at while yelling out a loud battle cry. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO MERCY!"

Misty and Sakura shakes their head monotonously, Ken joins the two watching his reckless teammate jump in with no plan whatsoever. He dematerializes his cloak back as he gave Lars some covering fire along with Misty and Sakura, he had to admit though that Lars had covered large grounds but even his monstrous assault had not lasted long. He eventually got tired from yelling and rushing and had to hide back under his cloak as a means of hiding and protection against their weapons, "I'm getting wayy to old for this." He said to himself.

Ken signals the two female guardians as they immediately got what their captain had in plan, the three of them then threw a shock grenade at the groups as most the faunus were caught in it's shock and injuring them severely but not life threateningly. He pulls out Bon Fortuna as he switched it into it's second mode sending multiple lightning bolts at their direction.

The forward group that had faced them were finally subdued from their shocking tazer bullets, grenades and other things, but soon they notice more of the white fang had rushing towards them behind the hostages. They quickly take hostages out from their holds and rushed them in back to the buildings behind them, they use their cloaks to prevent more of their bullets reaching them and the hostages but from what they saw it almost looked like a whole fifty armed men were heading straight toward them with guns aimed at them. "Zina, Zina!"

"_Yes master?_" The blue miniatured A.I. Had appear on Ken wrists as he ordered her to contact Sig for him, "Please contact Sig for some firing support, we'll need some back up from the Black Hawk"

"_Alright master, as you wish_" with that the artificial intelligent disappears from Ken's wrist as he resumes back to firing at the white fang terrorists, they were able to get the hostages inside but the group of faunus were closing in fast. Ken didn't even know how long they could hold off such a deadly force, as he goes the cover to try and shoot down one of the terrorist he sees another tazer bullets shooting down the other. All though he was welcomed the man had saved them but for the Royal Patriots to save them at the last second seeing the Guardians having a hard time, meanwhile Sig was able to get the message in time as he lowered the Black Hawk in range for him to shoot.

He activates the Black Hawk's chain guns at it's side and begins to rain fire at the white fang, thankfully it was switched for tazer bullets only to subdue but it delivered much greater damage to it's enemies instead of rifles.

Ken and the others began rushing in towards the terrorist along side the Royal Patriots as they pin them down quickly cutting their numbers increasingly, after a bit of shooting and covering the Black Hawk soon lands near the battlefield as Ken watched feeling somewhat confused to why Sig had landed until Zina appeared on his wrist again. "_Master, Beacon academy is under attack. The guardians must return immediately for supporting fire_."

"What?! What happened?!" Ken questioned.

"_It appears they are under attack by creatures of grimm, a horde has somehow broken through Beacon's defenses_."

"But the mission is still under go, the white fang's presents here is still strong. We can't leave yet...shit" Ken cursed.

Ken thought hard as he tried to look for a solution about this situation, more hostages were still kept captive somewhere here in Mountain Glenn but he needed to go back to Beacon to help. "Sir, just let us go instead." Lars suggested.

"Let us go, you can stay here and finish the mission. Me and the others can go back to Beacon providing support, it's the best solution we have right now."

Ken was rather reluctant about it so he gave his thoughts into it, "I don't know if I can agree to that, what if there's a Sentinel there? Or more of them?"

Sakura placed her hands on his shoulder as she spoke her thoughts, "Have faith in us Captain, trust us."

_Have faith in us Captain, trust us._

That sentence had plagued Ken's mind for a moment, there were many comrades before in the Royal Guardians organization who said those exact words to him. In the end it always comes to them never returning or killed in action, sure he did trust his squad in certain missions like escorts and extermination types but if it involved dangerous matters then he always insisted on coming along. "Don't worry about it Captain, we've got this. When you come back, everything would have already been cleaned up." Martin said through his ear plug.

There was no time to think, they were discussing this in the middle of a battlefield so Ken had agreed but with certain conditions. "Alright fine, Sakura, Lars and Martin return to Beacon. Me, Misty and Wade will stay here to complete the mission. If anything goes wrong, don't hesitate to retreat. I'm counting on you guys, understood?"

"Roger!"

And so Sakura and Lars part ways with the rest as they ran towards the Black Hawk along with Martin who came from the building he was providing covering fire at. The three quickly enter the aircraft as it took them back towards Beacon in high speeds, they were gone in a matter of seconds as Ken, Misty and Wade continue forwards with their fight at hand. "Alright, Guardians! Patriots! Move forward!"

"Understood!" They said in unison along with the other Patriots nearby.

* * *

The two Hybrids who had been watching from afar finally stood from their comfort zone as they began to move leaving the battlefield, "That's our cue to go, let's go back to Beacon. See if we can mix things up there, it might be fun." Fifteen suggested.

Seventeen merely nods as he already began to move towards Beacon, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, our subjects at Beacon aren't complete Hybrids yet. So they're as mindless as the real thing, they may have experienced huntsman, huntresses and trainees at their side but I wonder how they can handle fifty fully transformed Hybrids."

"They might hold their own, I do believe they might suffer a few casualties though." Fifteen responded as he waited for Seventeen's answer.

"That's the plan, if Thirteen comes back his mind will definitely break from the many losses that suffered from our assault. Let's go back and target a few...specific students or...close companions, this way he'll definitely submit to our side."

"I like the way you think Seventeen, you sure had this planned out."

Seventeen chuckles as he sees Twelve emerging from the shadows whiles transforming into her stage one grimm form making her grow two large nevermore wings from her back, "Take us back to Beacon, and fasten your pace."

"Yes, Seventeen."

She jumps off the building as the two Hybrids losses sight of her completely, moments later she was transformed into her final grimm transformation appearing as a fully grown Nevermore. They both then jump behind her back as she began to flap her wings flying away towards the academy, "_Finally begins, let's see who dies first._"

* * *

It was a fierce battle, many students were told to equip themselves as they were informed of the academy's sudden ambush. Fourth years were position in the front lines along with experience huntsmen, huntresses and teachers, Third years were the first line of defense against the creatures of grimm whiles the second and first years were the last line of defense being all the way in the back. "There's too many of them." Blake said as she saw more grimm approaching them fast.

"Just focus on the task at hand, this doesn't appear to be ending any time soon." Weiss informs her.

They quickly evade from their pathway as they saw a rains of bones hurling their direction, Team RWBY quickly moves out of the way as a Sentinel was at close range at their reach. "Go go go!" Yang yells as they hurriedly avoid the Sentinel's large claw.

They were saved in the last second by a black bullhead in the air shooting armor piercing bullets at the Sentinel, the three Guardians hop out from the aircraft landing near Team RWBY with their weapons at hand. "Let's give the students some covering fire, focus your attacks on long range. Understood!" Sakura ordered.

"Yes, Lieutenant!" They said in unison.

Lars and Martin begin firing at the nearby grimms whiles the Black Hawk finshes off the Sentinel near the other first and second year, Team JNPR quickly joined up with them as they provided double the fire at distant grimms. "Don't let the grimms penetrate through our defenses, defend this section with everything you've got." Pyrrha yells out.

They switch their weapons into their melee forms as they fend of the other creatures of grimm, at the front lines the battle was much more fiercer. Sentinels and a unique type of grimms named Jacklers were on the offensive as they rushed in attacking anyone near them merciless, their appearance were rather humanoid only being the same size as a Beowolf. Their backs were curved and walked at their four feet, their claws were long and sharp and their bodies had almost nothing. No bones, no dark furs, only pure blackness. The only thing that stood out from it's darkened body was its mask on it's head and it's claws and feet, with closer inspection it was basically a beowolf only much faster and dangerous. Glynda Goodwitch was busy holding off the front lines along with some teachers and Qrow, "Just where are they coming from?!" Qrow asked as he fended off more grimms coming his way.

"They just came out of nowhere, how is this possible?!" Glynda continued.

Fighting this side of the battle proved to be very much more intense, Beowolves and Ursas aimed at the first, second and third year students while Sentinels, Nevermores, Jacklers and other grimms types aimed at the front. The situation only gets worse as they see a stampede of Goliaths heading their way, "Incoming!" Qrow yelled.

The others quickly move out of the way as the stampede continued to rush all the way towards the buildings of the academy, "Guys move out of the way!" Taiyang yelled towards the defending students.

One of the Goliaths somehow had turned it's direction towards team RWBY as they evade the oncoming stampede, "Ah oh" Ruby mumbled.

They weren't able to react in time as the monstrous creature came running towards them, but a certain blonde brawler was able to move in fast enough to grab the Goliath's tusk tightly and stop it's tracks. "Yang! Get out of there right now this instant!" Taiyang ordered her daughter.

Her eyes had changed into it's red color as she began to slowly starts to lift the Goliath and and throwing the grimm off to the side saving her teammates and disobeying her father, "Don't you dare, try to run over my **TEAMMATES!**" She yelled out as she completely lifts the massive creature and throwing it at the other Goliaths.

Taiyang was left with no words as he underestimated his daughter's strength, "Ummm...okay...nevermind...you've got this"

She looks at the other grimms nearby as she angrily clenches her fist, "**What?! You wanna go too?!**"

Jaune couldn't help but look at Yang's direction as he caught the attention of her throwing such a large grimm with ease at a group of other grimms, "Wow, remind me not to make her mad"

Pyrrha quickly slaps Jaune's back grabbing his attention as she pointed at the incoming Ursas, "Focus Jaune, we need to keep them from coming through."

"R-Right"

As much as Yang was able to break most of the Goliath's rush, some were able to pass through their defenses and crashed right into one of the academy's buildings. "Oh no, one of them got through." Blake said as she retreated back towards the building.

Weiss complains as she retreats along side Blake, "Come on, why must she go alone when she clearly needs support. You guys stay here, I'll go with Blake." Yang and Ruby responded with a nod as they stood at their positions firmly and fierce.

Ren sees the two teammates of RWBY as he decided to give them some reinforcements, "Nora, let's go with them for supporting fire."

"Aye aye, captain Ren" Nora salutes as she retreats along with Ren.

Jaune and Pyrrha does the same as Yang and Ruby whiles the four of them stood together, ready for the fearsome assault of the creatures of grimm. "Let's do this guys!" Ruby says motivating her teammates.

"Let's crush some beowolves heads" Yang tauntingly cheers.

* * *

At the top of Beacon Academy, Fifteen and Seventeen had arrived shortly thanks to Twelve. She joins in on the view as she sat next to Fifteen watching and huntsmen and huntresses fend of the creatures of grimm, he pulls out from his sleeves a small sack of actually fingers still drenched in blood. He was able to obtain them from his last massacre at the white fang's base, he enjoyably takes a bite of the fingers as he offered one to Twelve. "Want one?"

She slightly shakes her hands as she declines his offer, "N-No thank you Fifteen, I'd rather not. Thanks anyway, I'm not really a Sentinel like you are."

Fifteen pouts as he continued to chew on his so called 'snacks', "Nobody ever wants to eat with me."

Seventeen smacks him from the top of his head as Fifteen rubs it trying to ease the pain, "That's because we don't eat like you! Like we said before, we're not Sentinel/Hybrids like you are." He says irritatingly

"Geez achoo, I know. I was just joking"

Seventeen sets his eyes back towards the battlefield as he reminded him, "Thirteen is though, he's a Sentinel like you are."

Fifteen lowers his head as he was slightly saddened by the mention of his best friends name, "I know, maybe if we convince him to join us I can finally eat together with someone instead of...alone."

Twelve sets her hand on his shoulder as a means to comfort him rubbing it gently, "Don't worry, we'll definitely get him to join us."

"Yeah...you're right, I'm not giving up on our friendship just yet. All though I'll need to push a few... buttons first before he could join us, maybe this will make him remember." Fifteen sets his eyes on a nearby Sentinel close to team RWBY, JNPR and squad 13.

The Sentinel quickly reaches Fifteen's thoughts as he was able to contact the grimm from such afar distance, "**_Kill them all_**"

The grimm losses itself from Fifteen's hypnotic order as it began to rush towards the first year students, due to Fifteen's technique it didn't paid any attention to the other students or teachers but merely aimed at freshmen of Beacon. "We've got a Sentinel!" Martin yelled out as he aimed his rifle at the creature.

"Everyone, spread out! Don't let the Sentinel get close!" Sakura ordered.

Everyone began to do their part as every student separate from groups, they all switch their weapons to gun mode as they rained fire are the beast whiles keeping their distance. The Sentinel used it's large claws to crush the floor beneath them making a small crater, it then began shooting sharp edged bones at the first years.

Most were able to evade the incoming projectiles but some were hit with minor injuries thanks to their aura, it roars it's high pitched demonic shriek hurting many students and teacher's ears in the process.

The Sentinel tries to claw a nearby student at his path as the fifteen foot creature raises it's claw and attempts to flatten her, by the last second Lars steps in front of the student and blocks the Sentinel's claw stopping it with Thunderdrum. He uses his strength to try and hold back the claw but it begins to overpower him as he feels the pressure weighing him down and going on his knees. "Get out of here! Hurry!"

The student quickly does as she was told while Lars is still locked in the Sentinel's claws, "Lars move out of the way!" Martin demanded.

It was too late, from the strong pressure Lars breaks his left arm. But he was saved afterwards by the Black Hawk shooting down the Sentinel. Martin jumps in and retreats with Lars as the Sentinel shoots it's bones at the aircraft, it maneuvers around dodging the projectiles flying away in the process.

But the Sentinel's orders were absolute, it rushes back towards the students as it raises it's claws again. "Here it comes" Sakura informs them gripping her weapon.

It roars it's demonic shriek once more as the battle between the huntsmen, huntress and trainees against the creatures of grimm commences, Sakura, Martin and Lars takes the lead of the defenses as they rush towards the Sentinel head on despite Lars having a broken arm. It was what the Guardians do, they either fight or die. Even if it meant, disobeying Ken's orders.

* * *

**_For our ending this arc will be:_**

**_(Insert, Psycho-Pass Ending 1: EGOIST - Namae No Nai Kaibutsu, Here)_**

* * *

**Common : I don't know about that chapter.**

**Ken : Finally calmed down? You've been fangirling the entire chapter.**

**Common : Yes but now that I've got a better look at this chapter, it somehow feels like it's missing something.**

**Common : I don't know.**

**Yang : You and your writing senses.**

**Common : A writer knows when it's chapter is missing that one spark.**

**Ruby : What do you suggest that is?**

**Common : Hmmmmmmm Let me think.**

**Ken : In all honesty I think this chapter was fine.**

**Common : You don't have that sense since you're only a fictional character, now shush.**

**Ken : It's nothing to make a big de-**

**Common : Shush! **

**Ken : Aaaaaaand we lost him.**

**Yang : He's taking this way too seriously.**

**Jason : When has he ever not taken anything seriously?**

**Ruby : What I thought you left?**

**Crystal : Nahh we may go back to our creator's studio to visit him but we're Common's problem now ever since he accepted our submission.**

**Ken : True and he always goes to his office upstairs to mumble to himself regretting that decision.**

**Jason : He does?**

**Ken : No of course not, it's a joke.**

**Crystal : _(Shakes head) _**

**Jason : So it's noooot true?**

**Yang : Dammit Jason, jokes are not suppose to be taken seriously. That's the whole point of a joke, only for laughs.**

**Crystal : No offense little bro but you're even worse then Yang's puns.**

**Yang : Exactly wait…..**

**Jason/Yang : Whatcha say?!**

**Crystal : Calm down it's a joke.**

**Yang : Tsk**

**Jason : Whatever, I'm perfectly fine thinking for myself.**

**Crystal : Oh really? Okay then. What's nine plus ten?**

**Jason : Easy twenty one.**

**Everyone except Common : _(Burst out laughing)_**

**Jason : What? It's the right answer.**

**Crystal : Don't tell me you're surfing the internet on Common's monitor again.**

**Jason : I wasn't surfing, I was researching. How can I surf when there's no water?**

**Everyone : _(Burst laughing again)_**

**Jason : What? What's so funny?**

**Yang : First off, it's nineteen not twenty one. Do your math right, the kid in the internet was wrong. Why'd you think the guy recording called him stupid for?**

**Jason : I thought because he was wrong so he called the guy stupid cause the kid was right.**

**Yang : No absolutely not.**

**Ruby : Second, when surfing the internet crystal didn't mean it literally. She meant you either researching or just using the internet.**

**Jason : Ohhhhhhhh Really?**

**Ken : You're an idiot, 100% idiot.**

**Jason : who's fault was that?!**

**Ken : Don't look at Common, it's not he's fault.**

**Jason : I can do lots of useful things.**

**Ken : Yes but when it comes to any other things you're good at, you're just one hundred percent idiot,**

**Crystal : Wanna say that again punk?**

**Ken : Oh yeah, let's go one more round. Just because it happened in the story doesn't mean we can't fight for realz too.**

**Crystal : Oh yeahhh bring it on.**

**Ken : I'm already on for it!**

**Common : I've got it!**

**Crystal/Ken : What?!**

**Common : I know what this chapter is missing.**

**Ruby : What is it?**

**Common : An outro.**

**_(Everyone falls to the ground comedic anime style)_**

**Ken : Just start the outro then.**

**Ruby : I'll start _(Sigh)_ if you like this chapter then feel free to leave a review for Common, it really helps if you do. It helps him bring more content to you guys, so please leave any kind of review you wish to write.**

**Yang : If you like the story then go ahead and press that follow and favorite button, cause it's free and awesome.**

**Crystal : Any questions? Then leave one on our message box and we'll happily answer them for you.**

**Jason : OH boy my turn, If you have an idea for an Oc then fill out that Oc registration below. We'll be accepting three Ocs who will have a major role in this story, so if any ideas come in mind then send it to us. You'll never know, your Oc might actually end up on this story as one of the main major characters.**

**Common : If any ideas of a pairing for Ken then leave your votes on the reviews, all votes will be visible on my profile.**

**Ken : Untill then.**

**Unison : See ya laters!**

**Jason : Since RWBY is coming out this weekend, this story may be slow for some time.**

**Common : Yup but I'll still continue, I'm already excited and hyped for it.**

**Ken : Please don't squeal again.**

**Common : OHHH YEAAAAAH RWBY VOLUME 3 BABY, OH YEAAAAAH.**

**Ken : Ruby do me a favor, start locking up for me _(Hands keys)_**

**Ruby : Okay.**

_(Next chapter below)_

* * *

**_Oc Registration_**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Chapter 25 : Fallen Heroes._


	25. Chapter 25 : Fallen Heroes

Apex Predator

* * *

**Common: Sup guys, I'm back!**

**Ken: Yaaaaa hooraaaaaay.**

**Jason: Yeah.**

**Crystal : Woooohhoooo.**

**Ruby:...**

**Yang:...**

**Common: You guys have no joy at all.**

**Jason: it's not like we're trying.**

**Crystal: Besides, you said today's chapter was gonna be dark so.**

**Common: Doesn't mean everyone here has to be lifeless.**

**Jason: Nah I think it fits much better.**

**Ken: Especially for the upcoming scene you've written, I've got to agree.**

**Common: Fine, I don't exactly feel well today so if anyone wants to start the disclaimer please do.**

**Yang/Disclaimer: Fine blahbleee blee bloop blah blah. Common does not own RWBY. Done. That's how you do it.**

**Common: Wow very creative, anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Ken: So how did you like RWBY volume 3's first chapter episode?**

**Common: Fucking Amazing!**

**Crystal: I thought you weren't feeling well?**

**Common: THERE WAS THIS AWESOME SCENE WHEN TEAM RWBY WAS AL-**

**Jason: Aaaaaand we lost him again.**

**Common: AND THEN LATER THIS HAPPENED LIKE SECRETLY CINDER'S FOURTH TEAM MEMBER WA-.**

**Ken: Just start the chapter.**

**Ruby: Right.**

* * *

**_For our Opening/Intro for this arc will be :_**

**_(Insert, Guilty Crown Opening 2: EGOIST - The Everlasting Guilty Crown, Here)_**

* * *

Chapter 25 : Fallen Heroes

The battle was fierce as bullets and dust projectiles scattered from the area, on one side was the Royal Guardians and the Royal Patriots and on the other was the faunus terrorists group know as the white fang. Both sides pushing against one another fighting for dominance in the battlefield, Ken, Misty and Wade were in the front lines as they close in the last hostage they've held captive. "Keep pushing! We're closing in on the last hostage, we need more covering fire!" Ken yelled out as the three guardians rushes head on towards the imprisoned civilian.

"Give it everything you've got!" Wade followed, the forces of the white fang were beginning to deplete. They were lucky enough to not have suffered any casualties nor from the white fang, many were subdued and incapacitated. The three guardians quickly hid behind cover as they see the white fang were beginning counter their assault, "We need more reinforcement!" Misty orders.

The Patriots were close right on their tail but the amount of ground the guardians have covered were too fast for them to keep up, Ken had decided that even with the Patriots it still wouldn't be enough to catch up in time to save the hostage. So he decided to attack head on, a style most preferred by huntsmen and huntresses in combat then the military. "Guardians! Three men formation! Execute formation M-3 and F-3!" Ken called out as he placed his VR-15 assault rifle at it's compacted form on his back whiles equipping Bon Fortuna.

"Roger Captain!" Both Misty and Wade say in unison, Misty was the first to go beginning their formation. She equips Ministes Fangs whiles she rushes the white fang head on hiding behind her cloak from their rain of fire, she closes in on the first enemy she comes across with and delivers a strong upper cut sending the faunus rather high up the air. She goes dashing in towards the next as she strikes with powerful blows increasing her power with every attack she delivers, Ken watches from a afar feeling somewhat odd a person like Misty would have not only have the same style of a certain blonde brawler he knows but almost the same semblance as well. "_I don't know if it's either coincidence or just fate, Misty and Yang have the same style, almost the same figure, and the same personality. It makes it a lot creepier that their semblance are a completely opposites, one's power increases from every hit she receives whiles the other's power increases from every hit she delivers. At this point I can officially say they could be the same person, the only difference between the two is that Misty has grey hair, uses a weapon with fangs and her semblance. Unlike Yang who uses shotgun gauntlets and has blonde hair, they could actually be long lost sisters actually...focus Ken._" He thought.

In the midst of Misty's assault, Wade emerges from the side and equips Blazing Eclipse at his hand. He switches the weapon into it's flamethrower form whiles using his semblance summoning three other clones of himself, "_Okay, first formation is M-3, Misty's dividing. Now time for formation F-3, Fire squad._" Wade thought to himself.

He gets closer at reach with the other white fangs as he pulls the trigger sending a giant cloud of flames with the help of his clones, Ken uses his speed at it's minimal as he positioned himself at the center of Wade's four man squad. He combines his two ninjakens at the bottom of the hilt making Bon Fortuna into a double bladed weapon, he spins Bon Fortuna violently adding more wind to the flames making it much more bigger, hotter and stronger.

Misty retreats from her assault as she sees the giant flaming vortex spinning immensely towards the white fang, she back aways quickly to Wade and Ken's side watching the flames burning brighter and hotter. Ken increases the flames intenseness by activating Bon Fortuna's second form and streams yellow dust lightening around the flaming vortex, many suffered from severe burns and shocking power or both but many were still left standing. They began shooting at the three's direction but were pin down moments later but the Patriots rushing in the action, Ken and Wade turn their direction at the remaining white fang as they send much more bigger and hotter flaming vortex spinning violently.

Misty took this chance and dashed in towards the terrorist keeping the hostage captive, three were left guarding the citizen carefully watching every corner for enemies. They quickly spot Misty as they began to open fire at her direction, she summons her cloaks as it hardens it's fabric blocking their bullets. Until she gets close enough, she dematerializes her cloak and jabs the first faunus guarding to her left sending him flying off from her powerful strike. The second was able to react fast enough and tries to deliver a kick at Misty, she counters his attack by grabbing his leg from his attempted kick and throws him away several feet from here. The last white fang member tries to counter Misty's assault by attempting her own punch at the guardian, Misty blocks this by grabbing her punch just before it hits her and mimics her attack hitting right on her jaw whiles being hurled away from Misty. This process knocks her out as she hits a nearby by wall hitting the ground unconsciously, Misty quickly frees the hostage as she retreats back to her squadron holding the civilian close to her.

The rest of the Patriots continues to rain fire as the lieutenant of the Royal Patriots rushes to the three Guardians's direction informing them of their successful mission, "Thank you Captain Markes, thanks to the guardians we'll be able to push through their defenses and finish this battle."

Ken nods as he shakes the lieutenant's hand, "It's no problem, I believe we can leave the rest to the Patriots?"

"Yes of course, we'll take over from here."

The female civilian shakes Misty's hand as she was grateful for rescuing her, "Thank you, thank you so much. Thank you for saving me, I don't know how I can ever repay you?"

Misty waves her hands off as she declined her offer to repay her, "No no, knowing that you're safe is enough for me. Be careful out there okay?"

The female nods as she was guided to the lieutenant's side, "Take her away from here, make sure the hostages are evacuated before more unexpected event occurs." Ken advices the lieutenant as the three of them began to move on their way.

"Yes sir, it will be done."

The three quickly move out as Ken takes his ear plug to try and contact Sig, "Sig? Sig are you there?"

His attempt to contact the Black Hawk was intervened by Zina who had popped out from his communication wrist, "_Mister Sig is currently providing support at Beacon at this moment master, I've already contacted a nearby Patriot bullhead to take you back to the academy._"

Ken chuckles as he sees the Patriot bullhead landing near their position, the doors opens to reveal a faunus pilot smiling brightly at the three guardians. "Need a ride sir?" Said the pilot.

Ken signals the two to enter the aircraft as they soon follow closing the doors whiles the bullhead began to take flight, "Zina, I'm really glad I made you." Ken said to his miniature A.I.

For an artificial intelligent Ken did program her to feel emotions with very complicated processes and coding, her bright blue cheeks representing her blush had taken it's form as she felt flustered. "_Oh Master, I may be an A.I. But you did program me as a girl. Be a bit more careful when saying things like that especially to the opposite gender._"

Like Ken's clueless nature, he was confused by her statement. "What do you mean by that? I thought you'd feel more happier if I said that, are you not happy from my comment?"

Zina shakes her head as she explains, "_Well of course I'm happy but try not to be so direct to me, I am a girl you know._"

Again Ken questions, "What makes the difference if I said it to a boy or girl?"

Zina simply sighs feeling quite sad at her master's little knowledge of women, "_Never mind master, I'll be here if you need me._" She disappears from Ken's communication wrist as he was left dumbfounded.

Misty on the side lines snickers at her Captain's clueless nature whiles even Wade was left sighing and clenching the bridge of his nose, poor Ken was just standing puzzling to Zina's strange action.

"Captain you seriously are the most stupidest person in the world when it comes to girls." Misty tells him, he merely responds with his usual stoic expression not knowing what to respond with.

"Where too sir?" Asked the pilot.

"To Beacon Academy." Wade answered.

"Aye aye, sir." Finally the bullhead begins its flight setting its course to Beacon Academy, "Step on it for me, would ya?" Ken asks the pilot.

He nods his head as he increases the bullheads flight speed, "Copy that, sir."

* * *

Beacon's forces were having their own problems as some students had fallen victim to some grimms who had rampaged from their direction, many were taken out but more were emerging from the cliffs of the academy. If more grimms were eliminated then more would just show up and cause more disasters, "This is kinda starting to tire me." Ruby says as she tiredly held Crescent Rose seeing more grimm heading their way.

"Don't let your guard down sis, we've got more coming." Yang informs her as she shoots more of Ember Celica's explosive rounds, unknown to Ruby an Ursa major had gotten close to her side as it growled raising its claw.

"Ruby look out!" Weiss yelled out, Ruby was unable to react fast enough due to her weak state and began wobbling from the lack of rest. Yang had taken notice of this a panicked from the sight of her sister about to be clawed by a grimm, it was only for a split second till Ruby had finally lifted her eyes and saw the grimm before her.

By then she was already saved by a certain someone she hasn't seen in awhile, "Andy!" Ruby cheers.

"You okay?" Andy had completely sliced the Ursa's arm off with Mal Fortuna, he offers Ruby a hand which she kindly accepts.

Blake was left with her own business fending of a few beowolves, but another teammate had shown up by her side to give her some support. "Some Blakey, need some help."

"Sun!" Blake says as she was glad to have been provided with another teammate to work with her, fighting the beowolves alone was beginning to overpower her.

Weiss herself was having trouble fending off all those other grimms but even she was given support by a student with ocean colored hair, "Hello there beautiful, miss me."

"Neptune, thank you for wonderful support." With another person by her side, it would surely make things a lot more easier.

Yang was left at front of the groups fighting off Ursa majors and Alpha bewolves, the strong numbers were beginning to pin her down even with all the power she had absorbed from her constant punishment. Thankfully even she was saved by a huge built man with a gigantic sword already at his hand, "Mister Makes, thanks...I thought I was finished." Yang thanked him breathing heavily.

"Right now isn't the time thank me, right now is the time fight. We'll defend Beacon with all our strength, Understood?!" He kept his military like tone as team RWBY along with JNPR, Neptune and Sun stood ready to take on the large wave of grimm.

"Understood!" They all say in unison.

Andy stood by his father's side as he activated his hidden potential, this time going all out no holding back. "**Emprove!**"

Like before light blue aura had covered his entire body whiles streaming around him growing stronger by each second, "Good idea Andy, maybe It's time to be serious too...**Emprove!**" David yells.

Just as his son, David's body had also done the same effect increasing his aura and making his semblance much more powerful. Before they could attack, Silver had finally showed up teleporting in front of them along with Naomi and Rosa by his side. "Sorry I'm late, got caught by these two wonderful ladies."

"Let's give them hell boys." Rosa says already using her semblance floating from her feet whiles equipping Violet Stinger.

"I-I don't wanna hurt you b-but I'll do if I must." Naomi says already holding her red spear, her eyes were beginning to change into its yellow color but she tries to suppress this.

Silver finally takes out two katana hilts from his coat as he activates

It extending the katana's blade from its hilt, similar to how Ken activates Bon Fortuna. He positions one of his sword into its reverse grip just like his student and grins excitingly for their assault, "If I'm gonna go then I'll go hard too...**Emprove!**"

Now three warriors were now in a state of Emprove, a form increasing one's aura and semblance immensely. This form would only last for a short time due to its constant draining of one's aura, if one were to keep fighting while it its form without resting then it would result to draining their aura completely and dying from their lack aura.

"Let's go! Charge!" David yelled dashing at the grimm before them, all working together and all fighting together.

Summer was fighting off even a few grimms by her side, but she couldn't help but notice the strong push team RWBY and their teammates make with David and the others along with them. She couldn't help but smile at the wonderful sight of her daughters especially Ruby being so strong along with her friends, she was about to get clawed by a beowolf from behind but she had already quickly turned and slashed the beast in half while stepping on it violently. "Don't interrupt me while I'm admiring my daughter's moment!" After that she had resumed to admiring Ruby's moment without taking her focus away from the threat around her.

* * *

Fifteen and Seventeen were partly amazed of how students, teacher and fully pledged huntsmen and huntresses were able to fight off such amazing numbers of grimm.

Even they never thought they would all last this long, sure some students had actually fallen during the battle but it wasn't enough blood for them. They needed more, they wanted more. To be more specific Fifteen wanted more casualties from this battle, it would result to his displeasure the battlefield did not suffer from dying comrades. "Booooring, when are they ever gonna start dying?"

"Patients Fifteen, I think the battle has taken my interest. It's tempting to go down there and maul them down myself, it would be wonderful feeling." Seventeen says wanting to jump down from the building.

"Oh no Seventeen, you're our secret weapon. We can't let anyway finding out what you're capable of just yet, besides this was your plan."

Seventeen raises a brow as he turned to Fifteen, "I can completely abandon that plan if I want to, you know? Don't start sounding like you're in charged here, do not defy me Fifteen."

"Of course Seventeen, I'm just reminding. No need to get grumpy about it, chill out chill out."

Seventeen turns back to the battle as he enjoys the progress of his plan, Twelve may have been part of their plan but she didn't completely agreed with their wantings. She disliked humanity and faunus equally but it didn't mean she hated them like they did, she still possessed the heart to forgive them. Even after all the things they've done to her and her friends, in a way she was like Ken.

"Maybe we should try tweeking with a few grimms, this could finally get us somewhere." Fifteen says as he hypnotizes more Sentinels close by to where squad 13 fought.

"_This will definitely give us result...go_"

At the bottom where squad 13 stood, the three of them were left slightly away from the group fighting off the Sentinels and other grimms alone on their own.

Lars still fought back even with his broken arm, Martin was running out of ammo of his crossbow form Hestesfolgen while Sakura's Sinis Blossom blade was chipped out from the edge point. All three were in terrible shape and situation, the three Sentinels surround them as they stood firmly not feeling intimidated by their presents.

"What do we do now lieutenant?" Lars questions as he clenched on Thunderdrum.

"Give me a sec, I'm thinking of something." Sakura responds.

"We don't really have time to think, we need one now!" Lars loudly informs her.

"I said give me a second!"

"Guys, we've got incoming!" Martin yells, the three of them quickly evade as the three Sentinels tried to crushed them. Sakura immediately thinks of a plan one her teammates may not like since the enemy they were facing now were Sentinels, "Guys we've got no choice, each of us we'll have to fight a Sentinel!"

"Are you crazy?! Even Captain Ken has trouble fighting these things, you expect us to win against them?!" Lars argues declining the plan immediately.

"Got any better ideas Lars?!"

Lars was left in his silence as he turned to his Sentinel at his side, gripping Thunderdrum firmly he rushes the fifteen foot creature yelling out his battle cry. "Ahhhh bring it on ugly!"

Sakura was in on her own as well clenching Sinis Blossom, she mimics Lars strategy and dashes towards the Sentinel before her by her side. "Let's dance you monster!"

Martin now was left holding Hestesfolgen, the Sentinel before him stepped closer as his legs were shaking out of complete fear and the lack of trust of his own abilities. He may very well be a guardian but this was too much for him to handle, Sentinel's were powerful creatures. How did he expect to actually kill a Sentinel? "O-Okay, if y-you're just gonna stand there. T-Then I'll be the one to attack f-first!"

He quickly rushes in towards the Sentinel as he places his last explosive bolt arrow on his crossbow and transforms it back to his sword, he narrowly evades one of the Sentinel's attacks whiles dashing up towards its shoulder slashing away at its arm. He hurriedly jumps back down as it tries to claw him once more, it's launches its bone projectiles at the guardian while he carefully dodges each of the bones.

Sakura throws the last of her shock grenades as the Sentinel was paralyzed for only a short moment, it was enough time for her to observe the others from fighting their own battles. But her attention had went to Martin as she had seen him trying to dodge it's assault, but later one of the bone projectiles had manage to cut him off guard which led to many more of the bones damaging his aura and injuring him. "Martin! Behind you!"

The last thing Martin saw was the Sentinel he was battling with raising its giant claw and attempting to crush him, back at the high points of Beacon's buildings. Fifteen, Seventeen and Twelve had witness the scene, Fifteen was left astonished and satisfied while Seventeen showed he was slightly chuckling mocking the guardian's skill for not reacting fast enough from a simple attack.

Twelve pitied the fallen soldier as they watch from afar, she was willing to give them a chance but her Hybrid brethren weren't taking any chances. Without them she wouldn't have anywhere els to go, not to mention she didn't want to leave the person she felt so dearly for and friend...Fifteen. "_Forgive me Ken._"

Fifteen and Seventeen continued to watch but Fifteen was certainly more interested when Ken ever arrives at the scene to witness his fallen comrades, "_Humans...Faunus...everyone...taste despair_." He thought.

* * *

Ken, Misty and Wade sat calmly inside the bullhead as they close in for their destination to Beacon, they conversed about earlier mission feeling glad that they've finished it early. "Finally, after we clean up at Beacon, I can finally take my time off and maybe take a nice long nap." Misty says stretching her arms.

"You do know we've got another escort mission tomorrow, you better wake up early in the morning." Wade reminds her.

Misty had completely forgotten about her mission tomorrow, this made her tear up crying animated tears whiles lowering her head. "Noooooooo, why must the life of guardian be so difficult?"

Ken did not take his eyes off his book as he informed Misty, "You signed up for this, so stop complaining."

Misty pouts as she crosses her arms, "At least I don't overly love my job and become a workaholic like you Captain, I have to have my own time you know."

"Either way Misty, guardians don't complain, they obey."Ken added.

Misty sighs heavily as she sinked down from her seat feeling tired from their constant attendance of missions, Ken closes his book as he sat up and walked towards the nearby windows. Wade and Misty continued to converse whiles he looked outside watching the clouding skies, his senses began to feel uneasy feeling somewhat odd as he could see Beacon from afar.

The atmosphere around the academy was dark and gloomy, he thought it was only his imagination but he was convinced after a lightning strike hits close to their aircraft wobbling the bullhead's flightpath to it's slightest.

Ken quickly walks in to the bullhead's cockpit taking the attention of both Misty and Wade as he ordered he pilot, "Fly faster for me."

"Yes sir, no problemo."

The aircraft quickly picks up its speed as it flies into the fog that surrounded Beacon Academy, Ken had opened the doors wanting to have a closer look on what was going on at the ground floor. Misty and Wade joins him seeing almost nothing due to the fog blocking their visions, Ken uses his grimm sense checking to see if there were any lifeforms a the bottom. He wasn't able to hear any heartbeats close by strangely the area began to smell like blood feeling confused to why things were not adding up. "Pilot, land here." Ken orders.

"Alright sir."

The aircraft stops its flight as it slowly hovers down from the air and finally lands at solid ground, Ken, Misty and Wade climb down from the bullhead and starts to investigate the area for any clues of what was going on. "I'll see you around." Said the pilot.

"Thanks for the ride." Misty replied, the bullhead takes the sky hovering back up the air and flying off leaving the guardians to their business. The smell of blood was still glued to his nose as Ken begins to walk and observe the area around him, Misty and Wade do the same as the three readied themselves for any surprises or ambushes. "_Something's not right, the smell of blood is everywhere. But no heartbeat, what's going on?_" Ken thought.

Misty may be human and Wade may be a faunus but the smell of blood were much to their nose picking up the scent, Wade had a better scent of the smell being a wolf faunus but Ken could smell the aroma from here and from a distant. He starts to pick up the idea as he fastens his pace searching for anyone nearby along with Wade and Misty by his side, "_Unless...they've..._" He doesn't finish his thoughts as he heard his footsteps making squishy noises.

**_(For those who have a strong imagination or are just younger readers, you have been warned, it's about to get dark. _**

**_The following scene must only be viewed by anyone aged from 18 going up, either way viewer discretion is advised) _**

Ken looks down at his feet as he sees a lifeless Beacon student completely severed in half, blood had scattered throughout the whole floor as more dead students could be seen underneath the heavy mist. Misty and Wade witnesses the scene feeling shocked and unprepared from the sudden sight, Misty struggles to keep her stomach in check holding the urge to throw up while Wade could only watch shaking slightly from the fear of who or whatever was the cause of this.

Ken himself couldn't comprehend the thought of such many students would lose their lives from a grimm attack, he starts to feel the guilt taking over him as he should have taken Zina's words and came straight back Beacon. But something had come in to mind as he remembered something important, "_Sakura! Lars! Martin!_"

Ken begins to dash towards the mist as he sees more dead students passing his way mixed with deceased creatures of grimm still evaporating, "_That explains the mist and fog._" He thought.

Due to many grimm being killed their bodies would start to evaporate, this formed a giant fog around the academy appearing very dark and poor. "_RWBY, JNPR, everyone...they better not have fallen victim to whoever did this._"

He fasten his pace using his semblance ignoring all the casualties and grimm around to get to his comrades, finally the mist starts to deplete as he stopped his tracks at the entrance the academy. He was glad since he saw everyone there safe and sound, but their expressions were horrified and troubled. He turns his eyes at one last Sentinel growling at the group, but his gaze was set to the bodies surrounding the creature.

What he saw was something he would regret for the rest of his life, ever. "Oh no, Ken." Summer says as he sees the soldier widening his eyes unable to process what was before him.

Misty and Wade finally catch up to Ken trying to take a breather, but they weren't able to do so as they see scene in front of them.

Martin's body was bitten in half laying on his chest, his organs scattered around the concrete floor. Lars's decapitated head was meters away from his body but his arm and leg already eaten, lastly Sakura was close to their feet. Her body was almost completely eaten, all that was left was her chest, head and left arm. Anything reaching from her stomach to the bottom was gone, Misty falls to her knees feeling the heavy tears streaming down her cheeks. Wade was in the same state only he was still standing but having trouble to stay on his feet, "Sakura, Martin, Lars...no." Misty mumbles.

"This...can't be happening." Wade grind his teeth trying to hold back more of his tears.

Ken could only slowly walk forward as he reaches his hand for his deceased teammates, RWBY, JNPR, Rosa, Naomi, all the other huntsmen and huntresses including the teachers and student and Ozpin could only watch the soldier walk to his comrades still trying to process the information. "_This isn't good, Ken might go berserk. Everyone here is present including the students, I'll have to ready Tootaxil_" David thought as he held the serum on his hand nodding his head at Silver, Qrow, Taiyang and Raven.

Five of them as well holding the serum at their hand in case Ken were to lose his mind, the rest watches as Ken was now closer to the Sentinel. "Sakura...Martin...Lars...it can't be...you're not dead are you...come on...wake up."

The Sentinel turn its attention to Ken as he fell to his knees as well still unable to accept the fact his teammates were now dead, it raises his claw as it prepares to smash Ken flat like the rest of his comrades. The claw comes flying down as he could hear his friends calling out his name, "Ken move!" Pyrrha yelled.

Ruby: Look out!

Yang: Ken move out of the way!

Summer: Get out of there!

Andy: Big brother Ken!

Rosa/Naomi: Ken!

Just before Ken dodges the claw he mumbles a few words before completely disappearing, "I'll kill you."

The Sentinel creates a small crater as it loses sight of the soldier and searches everywhere from every direction, "Where'd he go?" Ren questioned.

The Sentinel searches for Ken desperately wanting to rip him into shreds, but the Sentinel receives a large cut on it's cheek breaking through its mask. It moves away by instinct as it sharpens its senses to find the guardian, "Up there!" Jaune pointed above the grimm as Ken reappear.

* * *

**_Your choice _**

**_Pick any sad song or soundtrack you think fits this scene._**

**_(Insert, sad song or soundtrack, Here)_**

* * *

Ken begins to descend down from the air as he gripped tightly on Bon Fortuna, anger and hate flowing inside him. "**GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!**" He lands a clean cut on the Sentinel's neck at the side as he disappears and reappears again at its side, the grimm tries to claw him were he previously was but Ken later delivers a deep cut across the Sentinel's large chest.

He lands near Team RWBY and the others but he was not finished with his assault, his eyes had already changed into it's grimm transformation. He rushes in once again using his speed to slash the grimm from every direction, "**GAAAAAH, AHHHHHHHHH!**"

Ken's yells and battle cry was all they could here as he sliced off the Sentinel piece by piece, first were its three arms, then its legs, then severing the body. All that was left was its head, half of its body and left arm, similar to how the Sentinel had left Sakura.

Ken stops his tracks as he appeared in front of the entrance, the Sentinel falls since losing the majority of its body had made it no longer having any balance. The last remaining arm goes straight Ken as he evades this using his speed, he appears again on top of the Sentinel's claw cutting every part of it in the process, fingers, thumbs wrist, everything and spins violently up towards its shoulder leaving a large cut across its arm.

"**GNNNNNNNRRRHAAAAAA**" he yells his last cry as Ken severs the Sentinel's head from its body making it fly off and landing near the area, he jumps off the creature as it finally falls to the ground dead while evaporating. He walks near Sakura's body as he too finally let the tears stream down from his eyes, he releases Bon Fortuna from his hand kneeling down to his fallen comrade and crying his heart out from the strong guilt he now felt inside his heart.

_Have faith in us Captain, trust us._

It was the last sentence he heard from Sakura, the same sentence that plagued him back at Mountain Glenn. How could have not follow his instincts, if only he had listen to himself when he received the message, if only he would have abandoned the mission then maybe he could have saved them.

He gripped on Sakura's lifeless body one last time as he sets her gently at the side, he gets up from his kneeled position and walked back at the evaporating grimm. His eyes had not changed as he felt nothing, no anger, hate or sorrow...merely regrets.

He slowly turns his way back to team RWBY and the others as he was finished with his business here, he takes one last look at Martin and Lars as he hands were shaking from the emotions he felt. That's when everything changed, the sudden feeling of sadness had hit him and had fallen him back at his knees. He clenched his hand tightly as he yelled out the same demonic like shriek as a Sentinel hurting many ears of students, teachers, huntsmen and huntresses including his friends near him.

He takes his fists and slams them hard together at the ground beneath creating a large crater, his hand had changed slightly into claws and the other half of his body was now dark grey. He continues to sit there regretting every decision he had made today, Silver and Qrow finally appear from his side as they try comfort him of his lost. Silver adjusted the position of his hat while Qrow can only look at soldier in sorrow.

With his senses Ken had already known the two warriors were standing by his side and decides stand up rubbing his eyes off from anymore tears, his eyes were closed feeling many stares looking right at him until finally opening them revealing to everyone his dark and grimm like eyes.

"Holy crap" Jaune mumbled.

"What the hell is he?" Cardin asks.

"Ken" Blake says to herself, her tone sounding very sorrowful.

Weiss only looks away from the soldier, she could not think of anything to make the situation any better or best leave it how it is. She did not want to make anything els any worse now, all though from what had happened to Ken she secretly did want to run to him and offer him a comforting hug. It wasn't like her to do such a thing but anyone in pain she would always gladly offer some support.

Qrow and Silver walks with the now three broken guardians as they led them back inside away from the horrible scene, "_Thank goodness he didn't go berserk, but his reaction was almost the same when he saw Christina..._" David thought, he didn't want to finish that last thought since it brought back many painful memories.

* * *

_**(End Sad Song Or Soundtrack)**_

* * *

At the top of Beacon's buildings along side headmaster Ozpin, General Ironwood had witness the whole scene along with Penny by his left and Winter by his right.

The two serving as his guards, the gingered head felt the same way as what everyone els was feeling, Winter merely pities the boy from such misfortune. Ironwood and Ozpin can only observe the boy as they couldn't exactly know what to feel for Ken, but Ironwood was more interested at the fact of what he had seen of Ken's true nature. "_I knew it, he's a Hybrid...like the rest of those freaks._" The thought.

Ozpin sips his mug as Glynda returned to his side, "_I only wish this moment would not corrupt you Ken Markes, I pray that you won't turn your back on your friends._" Ozpin thought.

Goodwitch stares off at the window as she had witness the scene herself below, "_Poor Ken, may Oum help you._"

* * *

Fifteen and Seventeen now satisfied at their accomplishments stands up from where they sat and begin to walk back to their base, Twelve felt very bad for her former friend and wanted to fly down there and offer her comfort. "Twelve, fly us back. We're done here." Seventeen ordered.

She nods as she changes again to a fully grown Nevermore while both Fifteen and Seventeen hop behind her back flying away from the academy, Fifteen had a wide grin on his face as he was quite happy from what had just happened. "Are you satisfied?" Seventeen asked.

"Of course, this will definitely bring him to us. This will make him look for power, and what better option can he find then us?" Fifteen replies.

"Hmph very well, let's plan out our next step. We're closing in on our goal."

"Yeah" Fifteen looks back at the academy with enjoyment, feeling the plan going exactly how he wants it too. "_Don't worry Thirteen, soon you'll come to us and we'll comfort you from your lost. After all...we are best friends_"

* * *

Crystal was on her own, she was standing at one of the high points of the academy's building ready to bail. She was well enough to at least flee from Beacon but she couldn't help but also witness her sworn enemy's tragic moment from afar, what Ken felt was exactly how she felt.

But even she had a heart and felt sorry for the Apex Predator, "It's exactly how I felt when I lost my family to him."

She takes her leave no longer wanting to watch any longer since it may cause her more pain from the past, "_You may be my enemy, but even I know when it's better to just leave the person when they grieve, Apex Preda-no...Ken Markes... I hope things may be better for you until we meet again and finish what we've started._"

* * *

**_For our ending this arc will be:_**

**_(Insert, Psycho-Pass Ending 1: EGOIST - Namae No Nai Kaibutsu, Here)_**

* * *

**Jason:...**

**Crystal:...**

**Ken:...**

**Mercury:...**

**Emerald:...**

**Common: Well?**

**Jason: That was dark.**

**Crystal: Pretty dark.**

**Ken:...**

**Mercury: Wow.**

**Emerald: Geezus what's wrong with you?**

**Common: What? It's how I pictured the scene.**

**Jason: Well it was dark.**

**Crystal: Pretty dark.**

**Mercury: Yup.**

**Emerald: Aha.**

**Ken:...**

**Common: Why do you guys have to complain? Can any of you do any better?**

**Crystal: No but at least not like this.**

**Jason: Agreed.**

**Mercury: Even I have nothing left to say about this.**

**Emerald: Even Ken's shocked to read that.**

**Ken:...**

**Common: What's wrong with you now?**

**Ken: As much as I knew that was coming, it still pretty dark. This is by far the most fucked up scene you've ever written.**

**Common: Yup and guess what...this isn't even scratching the surface.**

**Everyone:...**

**Common: What?**

**Ken: I'm locking up, everyone start the outro.**

**Everyone: Agreed.**

**Common: Come on guys, it wasn't that bad.**

**Mercury: Leave a review for Common if you enjoyed or think this chapter was dark, it helps him bring more fucked up shit like this so please support him or...not cause he may write things worse then this.**

**Common: There're many other RWBY fanfics out there with more fucked up scenes then this.**

**Emerald: Like this story? Then click on that follow or favorite button, if not then I can completely understand.**

**Common: Hey come on don't be like that.**

**Jason: Question? Then leave a message on our inbox and we'll happily answer them, if it's a question about this scene then sorry can't help ya.**

**Common: I said it's not that bad.**

**Crystal: If you have an Oc idea then please fill the registration below, all kinds and gender are accepted. And as you can see from the fucked up scene Common has written, three major positions are now available so if you want your Oc to be at this story then start filling that registration.**

**Common: For goodness sake, cut me some slack with ya.**

**Ken: _(In the distance)_ if you have a pairing for me then leave a vote on the reviews, votes can be viewed on Common's profile.**

**Everyone: Until then.**

**Common: Wait come on guys.**

**Everyone: See ya laters**

**_(Locks up and closes the lights)_**

**Ken: Well see ya all next week.**

**Jason: Alright bye, we'll be heading back to MAO since staying here all week is kinda boring.**

**Crystal: See ya next week.**

**Mercury: Alright we're off.**

**Emerald: Bye guys.**

**_(Leaves Common and Ken alone in the studio)_**

**Ken: Your fault for writing that chapter.**

**Common: Shut up let's go home.**

_(Next chapter below)_

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_ Chapter 26 : Regrets_


	26. Chapter 26 : Regrets

Apex Predator

* * *

**Common : Holy crap it's finally done.**

**Ken : Well finally you're back.**

**Ruby : Heyyy sup guys, what happened in the last chapter by the way? I can't read it for some reason, it's censored whenever I try to read it.**

**Blake : Ruby I think it'd be better that you don't ever know what happened last chapter.**

**Ruby : Whyyyyyy _(Pouts)_**

**Ken : Because Ruby...because.**

**Ruby : Because what?!**

**Common : Reasons.**

**Ruby : What's that suppose to mean?!**

**Yang : My sweat little sister, it's best we leave it at that.**

**Ruby : You guys are mean.**

**Weiss : We're only telling you this for your own good Ruby, after all last chapter was pretty...inappropriate. _(Looks at Common)_**

**Common : Don't look at me, it's part of the story. I'm trying my best to try and lessen the plot armor that most characters have in this story.**

**Weiss : Are you trying to say that you're trying to make this story for it to be entirely possible for anyone to die.**

**Common : Maybe?**

**Blake : Guys not in front of Ruby.**

**Ruby : _(Yang covering Ruby's ears)_ Not what in front of me?**

**Ken : Nothing just forget it.**

**Ruby : Oh My Oum, you guys are so mean.**

**Ken : Let's start the chapter.**

**Common/Disclaimer : I'll do it, I do not own the RWBY series. I only own my own original content and Ocs, RWBY is currently own by Rooster Teeth and it it's respective owners.**

**Ken : Enjoyyyyyyy.**

**Ruby : Fine I'll read it here so I can find out what happened.**

**_(Ruby gets dragged to the rated T room)_**

**Ken : Sorry Ruby, it's for your own good _(Closes and locks door)_**

**Ruby : _(Through the door)_ I swear you guys are the meanest!**

* * *

**_For our Opening/Intro for this arc will be :_**

**_(Insert, Guilty Crown Opening 2: EGOIST - The Everlasting Guilty Crown, Here)_**

* * *

Chapter 26 : Regrets

Days has passed, the Academy school of Beacon was facing a time of grief. Many students were present today for their fallen comrades, the weather only matching their sorrow. It poured heavily around the school, with a mixture of thunder and wind. Some wearing clothing of black and white, some wearing their school uniform and others wearing their casual armor or outfits. From a higher view point many can be seen gathered in one area with umbrellas everywhere, some wore raincoats against the rain but many chose to use the usual tool for weathers such as this.

Many already buried and many still waiting to be set down upon the soil they would later call 'their own grave', but at it's center was three special ones made for three heroes who had fallen in battle protecting the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses. All who had fallen had earn a hero's death, but the grave of Sakura, Martin and Lars had earn them a Guardian's death.

At their grave stood the three remaining members of squad 13, behind the three stood their friends, team RWBY who was standing near the squad captain, team JNPR who was positioned close by team RWBY, Taiyang, Qrow, And Summer standing at the far left side of the group while David, Silver and Raven stood at the far right.

Finally Rosa and Naomi stood near Wade Broekman who was clutching the glasses of the once living Martin Russel, with his tears visibly flowing down his cheeks. Even Sun and Neptune were present standing near Misty while being in the same state as Wade only her sniffs can be heard from her crying.

Ken Markes..., the soldier stood at the middle front having the perfect view of his fallen squad members. His left eye had already changed into his Grimm form along with the left side of his body being dark grey and his left hand growing into claws, he's cries were different. On the right eye he would cry normal tears being the right his human side, on the left however he cried tears of blood. The red liquid would flow down his cheeks as if his grimm side felt the same sorrow as his human side, even nature would give it's own tears as it rained heavily at Beacon almost as it felt the pain of lost of many individuals.

But in closer inspection, in Ken's eyes he felt absolutely nothing. He's mind was too broken to comprehend the fact that he lost three of his friends, all because of a hunch he felt and not acting on that feeling. His eyes were lifeless, his hands were no longer giving the feeling of warmth it usually gives and his atmosphere not showing any signs of...anything. He was like a rock thrown in the water, sinking ever so deeper into the abyss of the sea...becoming darker as it continued to sink...until it finally losses it's light.

David had decided to walk to his son's side, patting his shoulders telling him it was time. "Ken...let's go."

The soldier did not respond as he only turned to face the gigantic man, his expression being plain as a wall. It was almost as if the life was sucked out of the predator. David had seen Ken like this before but this was different, no word was heard from Ken ever since that day.

They began to walk back inside the building along with Summer and Taiyang leaving the rest to stay, Ruby and Yang took their time as they watch the soldier retreat back to his place while Blake made a quick glance not wanting to see Ken in his fragile state. Weiss was the most who kept her eyes on him the entire time during his moment at the funeral and his parting, she didn't know why but she felt a strong pain in her heart whenever she saw the boy in misery.

This entire time when ever she spoke to him, he would always have this air around him that felt peaceful and secure. Like she knew he would keep anyone safe, always putting others before himself. But now, it's as if his world had turned grey with no color left to be filled.

She wanted to help truly she did, but she decided against it. Telling herself it was his trial to overcome, his struggle he had to push through. As much as she didn't like her own idea, it didn't seem like Ken was ever going to overcome this sadness of his.

And so after Ken was no longer at sight, Weiss had told the rest of her team to at least visit him to check on his current states. They all agreed, deciding it was best to not let too many people intervene with this, they decided to not tell the others and head off immediately to Ken as they gave their last farewell to their fallen comrades.

* * *

Not too long after their arrival, they immediately see David, Summer and Taiyang standing near a large glass window appearing to be observing the person inside. After the incident, Ken had returned to their small base on the unpopulated area somewhere at Beacon. Not wanting to speak with anyone, he secluded himself in an empty observation chamber.

Team RWBY having to arrive there seeing their friend through the glass window, The room was all but white, completely empty inside except him. Ken sat at the middle of the white chamber, his arms resting on the armrest of the chair. His eyes not leaving the ground in it's black and red form, he sat their silently not moving an inch almost like he was deep in his thoughts.

"What are you girls doing here?" David questioned noticing their arrival.

Ruby was the first to answer, "We wanted to visit,...but I guess from the looks of it...nothings changed."

Weiss placed her hand on the glass window, appearing like she was reaching for the guardian. "Is there any way too bring him back? It's been a week." She asks with her tone having a hint of distress.

Summer shakes her head as she stares back through the window, "No, he hasn't eaten in a week. Nor a word from him not even a hint of expression. I've tried speaking to him but to no avail, it's like speaking to a dead person."

"But he'll come back right?" Yang was now in turn to question.

David mimics Summer's action as he eyed his son, "Probably, probably not. This is definitely not the first time, but all those other times he always would at least mutter some words and actually act like a person. Now...he isn't showing any of those at all, he might not even come back."

Now in concern, Blake offered herself to try and speak with the soldier. "Let me go Mister Markes, let me try to speak to him."

David shrugs as he turned to the cat faunus, "Don't bother missy, he didn't respond to us. So what makes you think you can actually go through him?"

Now determined she straightens her back and responds, "I want to at least try it...my way."

David chuckles as he walks towards the entrance of the chamber while pulling down it's lever, opening the door. "Knock yourself out, but just to give you heads up. Don't scare or make him mad, who knows what he might do in this state."

Blake nods as she slowly enters the chamber, she stares in awe looking at the whiteness around her. She was surprised Ken sat here for a whole week, some would surely feel sick or probably go insane from the rooms bright whiteness. She slowly approaches him as the rest of team RWBY carefully attentively watch their teammate try to bring back their friend, she quickly positions in front of him, his eyes glued to the ground. "Ken?" She softly calls out.

"..."

Nothing.

"Ken?" She slightly speaks up.

"..."

Still nothing.

"Ken, please." She says speaking just a bit louder, now lightly pleading.

"..."

No respond.

Blake would not stand this, she was determined to get him back. She was not gonna leave this room without at least a word from him, no she wanted him to look at her. With quick motion she lifted Ken's cheeks to her level and made him look at her, "Ken look at m-"

She cut herself off as she saw his lifeless expression, already in his incomplete stage one grimm form. She backs away slightly from his horrified figure and merely sets his head down again staring down beneath him once more.

She may have been off guard once but that didn't stop Blake, she tries the same motion again trying to get the soldier's attention. "Listen to me Ken, I know you can hear me. Stop being so...depressed and...not you! Everyone's worried about you, I know it's been hard lately but you're only hurting your friends."

"..."

Still there was nothing.

"Please just let us help you, let me help you. If you keep this up you're only ending up killing yourself, just let us in."

"..."

Again...nothing.

"Enough! Ken you've got to stop this and just focus what's really the threat here, certainly your comrades wouldn't want this from you. Right? Sakura, Martin and Lars wouldn't want this from you right?"

From the mention of his deceased teammates, In a blink of an eye. Ken snaps and launches his left hand to Blake's neck gripping it tightly in the process. This causes her to choke from the lack of oxygen and the tightness of Ken's hand, it slowly transforms into claws as it clenches tighter around her neck.

Both eyes now mixed with black and red, she's clearly crossed the line.

Ken continues to do so while still showing no signs of emotions within himself, as if the grimm inside him was doing this on its own. Either way Blake was trouble, "K...Ken...stop." She says in between her struggled breathing.

The next moment David comes inside the chamber and quickly pulling out Annihilation, he goes to stop at Ken's side and slashing of his arm to release the grip holding the cat faunus. This manages to snap Ken back to reality and back away from two, he grips his empty arm as it bleeds out.

Not knowing what was going on he looks at the direction of both David and Blake, he didn't know exactly what was going on other then team RWBY coming to Blake's side, Summer and Taiyang coming to David. But he was able to understand what had happen when he saw his severed arm around Blake's neck, he subconsciously backs away from the scene as he curled himself in a ball at the far side of the corner.

Summer had taken notice of this and decides to try and calm him down despite not exactly alarmed. "Ken, it's not your fault. It wasn't you it was-"

"**GO AWAY!**" Ken yelled interrupting Summer, he held tighter around himself taking the notice of the four girls and two fathers. "**It...just...leave me...Blake...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry.**" He mumbled to himself but enough for the others to hear.

Blake was thankfully healed thanks to her aura, but now she felt worse for making it any better for him. She felt guilty for making it worse for the poor soldier, David had signaled them to exit the chamber which team RWBY and Summer reluctantly followed. "Ken" Blake said before was leaded out of the chamber along with everyone.

David stood at the middle of the chamber as Ken let himself out from the corner, he goes to stand near his father whiles he took out Tootaxil from his pocket. The others watched as the two Markes stared each other down knowing what was going to happen next, "What's going on?" Yang asked.

"Just watch and you'll know" Taiyang answered.

In the chamber Ken could feel his grimm finally beginning to take form, his entire body began to change completely grey. He now grew small horns around his head, his right hand along with his newly grown left arm were now sharp claws along with his feet underneath, his eyes were now like a grimm and to finish it off he now began to grow a large white tail behind him with the tip slightly having the shade of red. This was complete grimm transformation stage one, Ken could only stare down the ground as David took his shoulder ready to inject him with the serum. "Sorry Ken." He said to the Guardian.

"I know" Ken replied.

"What is that?" Weiss questions

"That's his grimm transformation stage one, David over there is to make sure he doesn't go any further. Hence why he has that serum." Taiyang said while pointing at Tootaxil.

"What does the thing do dad?" Ruby asks.

"Well basically it puts him to sleep before he can go beyond stage one."

"Wait you mean to tell me that he can go beyond...this?" Blake asks in an outburst.

Taiyang nods as he turns back to the two, "From what I've heard from David he has about three stages, possibly a fourth. But I can imagine he might actually turn into an actual Sentinel like that other Hybrid did before this incident."

Remebering from back then, they did saw Twelve going from a person at one moment and then later a fully grown nevermore the next. Escaping from the academy along with the other Hybrids behind her back, was Ken really capable of doing such thing?

The others watch as David injects Ken by the side and of his neck, making the serums enter his system. His transformation began to slowly retreat, his skin going back to it's original color. His eyes turning back to brown and his claws forming back to hands, his tail depletes back into his body whiles his horns breaks out of his head. Ken's consciousness slowly began to leave him as his body fell back to his father, David catches him just in time before impacting the ground.

The gigantic man leaves the chamber with an unconscious Ken as he laid him near a medical bed near by, the others don't bother having a closer look in fear of the soldier may make a sudden action. "It's alright guys, he won't be waking up for a few hours." David informs them.

Taiyang was the only one who approaches the sleeping soldier, with crossed arms he turns to David. "Better keep an eye on him, from what's been happening...who knows what he might do."

David merely sighs folding his own arms, "Wish thing didn't go this way."

"We can't stop what's already happened David, it's best to just accept it." Taiyang responds.

"Yeah you're right."

At that moment was when Qrow walked in, passing the four girls and Summer. "If this goes on the situation will get worse, David sometimes sacrifices are made. For the greater good there're times when we must always act before it occurs, you know what I mean."

David glares the scythe-wielder with annoyance, not wanting where his suggestion was going. "I know Ken can't control his grimm but THAT doesn't mean we have to kill him."

The others had their eyes widened as they could not believe Qrow would suggest such an idea, especially Ruby who looked deeply hurt. "I'm not saying we should do it now, but it's an option."

"An option YOU don't have the call for." David argued stabbing his finger to Qrow's chest, indicating his irritation further.

"It's only a warning David, if he were to ever lose it. Then I won't hesitate to raise my blade against him, he's dangerous to keep." Qrow replied narrowing his eyes.

David step closer to Qrow's space as he was close to angering the gigantic chief of the Guardians, "This is my son, I'm warning you. If you were to ever lay a hand or even a finger at him...then you'll be digging your own grave."

"He'll continue to do so, remember how he killed a family named Jones, remember that it was because of HIM we almost lost Summer. Maybe...it's best we take him out now."

"That wasn't his fault, and if you dare to come any closer...then you'll have to go through me." David threatened gripping Annihilation.

Qrow does the same as they grew closer to each other, ready to strike. Just as they were about to move, two huntresses were able to stop the two before encaging into a battle. Summer holding her weapon to David and Raven holding up her's to Qrow, "Raven? When did yo-" Qrow questions but was cut off.

"You're going to far Qrow, it is not your call to eliminate the Apex Predator." Raven informs the older huntsman.

The disagreement of Raven's thoughts made Qrow lower his weapon, David doing the same but the state of his threat still remained. "Look...like I said before...it was only an option, but if he ever were to lose control...I will kill him."

"Enough!" Taiyang says rising his voice taking the attention of the rest of the adults, "Qrow...you know better then to make a statement, David is the one to decide what to do with Ken NOT us." He stated.

Qrow merely scowls turning his way to the exit, "Whatever...you know it's true either way...he's dangerous and needs to be dealt with."

David slowly returns to Ken's side as he rested his arm on his bed lowering his head, "I know...now everyone...LEAVE."

With a sigh of defeat, Taiyang and the other marched their way to the exit. Leaving a fearful and dreadful feeling to the four girls of team RWBY, such a dire event was a thought the girls wish it was only a dream. But in way how the dusty old Qrow put it was something he was not entire wrong of, if the situation were to ever demand such a sacrifice it was their job to eliminate the threat...especially Ken for his out of controlled grimm assault. It was their job to keep the peace, taking out creatures of grimm was something they were specialized and taught to do, Ken was no different.

When the group was finally no longer present in the building, David gripped Ken's hand lightly letting a tear drop fall from his eye. "_I promised Christina I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I swear Ken...I won't let your mother's wishes be tainted. I'll protect you even if it cause my life,...your mother would have been proud of you now._" He thought.

* * *

In calm night inside Team RWBY's dorm, the four girls we're trying their hardest to sleep. It wasn't too long ago they left the building Ken was staying in, Qrow's statement was pierced deep into their heads. It was keeping them up for quite awhile. Ruby and Yang couldn't believe nor would they ever expect to hear such words from their uncle, never in a million or probably in a billion years. Blake's worries were keeping her up as well, Ken was a wonderful person and friend to be around. Such person who fought for people's battles and the safety for everyone was certain a person to be admired, in a world like this it was rare to find people like him. Open minded, kind, caring and brotherly like to everyone, of course there were many other great qualities he possessed but the one that outshines all was his way of connecting himself onto others hearts. A man so pure yet not innocent, strong in battle yet gentle in nature. He was Ken Markes, and Blake was willing to do anything to help the broken guardian. At this moment the feelings Blake had felt for the soldier had grew immensely but she had not take notice of this and merely shrugged it of as her imagination, "Do you really think uncle Qrow has the guts to kill Ken?" Ruby asks out loud.

Yang turns from her top bank bed now facing her teammates, "I don't know Rubes, he sounded pretty serious back there."

"But I'm sure he's just exaggerating, right?" Ruby said trying to deny the fact her uncle was willing to take action against her fellow friend.

"Let's not take this too seriously Ruby, let's just hope uncle Qrow doesn't occur to that."

Blake turns to the two as she voiced her thoughts, "Ken doesn't deserve such treatment, no one does. I'm going to him tomorrow, you going to company me?"

Yang was the first to object, "Maybe we shouldn't, let's not forget what he did to you just now."

It was a painful memory but yes, Blake very much did remember her moment with Ken. Of him almost choking her to death, but she was willing to forgive him because she knew it wasn't him taking hold of her...it was the grimm inside him. "Yes you're right, but at times like this we need as many people to be strong. And I can't stand to watch him be so hopeless, we need to help."

Ruby hesitated for a moment before finally offering her company,

"Alright sure, let's do it."

Yang bumps both her fist together agreeing with her kid sister, "Yeah, let's knock some sense into him."

Ruby intervenes with Yang's declaring saying, "Yang, I don't think knocking some sense into him would help him very much. I think you'd probably just make things worse."

Yang rests her elbow onto her bed positioning her cheeks between her hand, "Knocking people out are always more fun and sometimes helpful but talking is good too." She says perking a small grin.

Weiss was by the window of her dorm, admiring the calmness of the evening. While her teammates were discussing tomorrow's plan, she was more enveloped in the thought of losing Ken from his inner darkness. Certainly that was something she didn't want happening, her heart slightly beating faster at the thought of him smiling again.

Both the heiress and the guardian never exactly interacted a lot, but both always appreciate each other's company. There were times she saw his amazing smiles he gave people, still how can a soldier like him know well as the Apex Predator who is know for eliminating dangerous grimms effortlessly on his own smile so brightly to many people.

It was what caught her eye, many of her admirers who were arranged by her father from noble families always treated her kindly and respectfully. All with wonderful smiles, but in her eyes she can clearly see the real intentions behind her admirers. All but only wanting to have the perks of her name and power, not to mention their riches. This made her despise men in way she would not ever interact with them, but the day she first saw Ken's smile it was...intriguing.

It was of pure heart with no motives beneath it, it shined of nothing but kindness and passion. It was the smile that had made the heiress admire the soldier, his caring for others was rarely found from her admirers. Sure her feelings for the guardian wasn't exactly as strong as Blake but still it was present, and she was well aware of it. Well aware of it enough that it was slowly growing with each day she saw the soldier, and in a way...she was subconsciously embracing it. "I'm coming too, I am a friend of his." She turns telling the girls of her attends for tomorrows plan.

Yang raises her brow as she questioned the heiress with a puzzling look, "Really Weiss? You barely ever come with us when Ken is involved, not that I'm not telling you it's not cool of course."

Weiss places her hands between her waist as she leaned forward, "Well of course because of him feeling distress, why would I not help a friend in need of comfort."

"Oh so it's comfort your offering him? Aayyyyye." Yang says in sly mannerly way. This triggered a strong blush from Ruby while Blake tries to hide the red cheeks, "N-No of course not." Weiss objects stuttering, having the shade of red present around her face.

"Ooooooo someone's blushing" Yang teases poking the white schnee.

"I'm not blushing!" Weiss says in an outburst before continuing, "I'm only doing this because...he...forgave me for my reckless actions. It was my fault I accidentally stabbed his arm, he was willing to forgive for such disgracefulness. I'm only doing this to...repay the debt."

"You know, when someone accepts your apology. You're not suppose take it as some kind of favor you need to repay for, apologies

are apologies Weiss. Nothing more, nothing less." Yang points out.

"I said it's repaying the debt and so we leave it at that, I am to accompany you three wether you like it or not." Weiss argues.

"Alright alright whity, no need to get upset." Yang says whiles continuing their discussion, "Whity?!" Weiss irritatingly questions.

"Cool so tomorrow we go with, operation 'Making our friend laugh again cause he's been down for so long and also so we can discuss weapons again' is a go, anyone agrees with this then say I" Ruby indicated.

"Alright let's break him"

"I'm going back to bed."

"..."

Ruby frowns as she was responded with the usual replies of her teammates, "None of you said I."

* * *

In the dorm of team KRWN, two of it's teammates were currently lost in the midst of their deep slumber. Rosa who was fast asleep, she had been dealing with this depressing tone of the academy for the entire day. Not that everyone els has but she absolute despised gloomy atmosphere, of course everyone does but she ABSOLUTELY hates it.

She had tried different ways to cheer the students up from their hopeless sense, but attempts after attempts she would most of the time end it failure. Sure she had manage to cheer a few students up, but the majority of it were to depressed to even try to force a smile. This ended up with her tiring herself out, mustering the last of her strength she arrives back at the dorm and was already laid lazily on her bed entering her own land of dreams in a snap without even to bother changing her attire to a more comforting ones.

Wade was already asleep before her arrival, the lights were off being that Rosa arrived rather late. But his troubles would always follow him even in his dreams, he was slightly squirming around his bed. Struggling for a peaceful slumber due to his nightmare he had been experiencing, these past days he was slowly starting to get better thanks his teammates. But still it didn't mean he was over from the incident, each day his nightmares would worsen overtime. It sometimes resulted to him being afraid to sleep in the night, but thankfully a certain teammate of his was there to keep him in check.

Naomi sat by the side of Wade's bed, using her semblance to manipulate and change Wade's dream in a more calm and soothing one. She had sensed his troubles earlier and had rushed to his bed side soon afterwards, after awhile his squirms started to lessen and finally he was sleeping peacefully. But it was only due time that he would experience another dreadful dream, but she didn't mind doing so. After all they were teammates and friends, but her senses couldn't help but shift to a certain person of her's dear to her.

She could sense him, further from where they slept. She opens her eyes as she had been sensing his distress for quite sometime in the nights, "_I can feel his distress, Wade's not the only one having nightmares._" She thought to herself.

She sits up from her seat watching the broken moon from the window illuminate it's light, perhaps it was a sign of nature telling her to offer her hand to that person. She closes her eyes as she focuses her semblance to try and register the nightmare her team leader was currently having, she couldn't exactly help him from the distance between them but she could at least enter his dream and watch from afar. "_Ken's nightmare seems to be worst then what Wade gets, I only wish I was there to help._" She thought.

* * *

All he could was red, everything felt heavy. His breath was shortened and his surroundings was merely more of the color red, Ken Markes was slowly plummeting deeper in the depths of the red sea. In a way it symbolized the victims that had fallen under his path, he was completely alone.

Looking behind he could see the further he would sink the darker it would get, he couldn't resist, probably even wouldn't.

After a moment more bodies began to plummet from the surface, many of them sinking faster then he could. Getting a better look at one of these people were ones he clearly recognized, one of them being Martin Russel. As he was close to reaching the darkness of the sea, Ken could see dark long hands going to grab the deceased guardian. After it was finally close to their reach, Martin was strongly pulled into the darkness of the bottom.

In fear of what he might expect he turns to others who were sinking faster then, Lars was amongst them. Already being pulled into the darkness, next was Sakura, then the Jones, then other civilians. Later he could see the others at the surface, no more then staring him down as he sinks deeper in his own sea of blood.

Like the others, Ken was taken hold by one of the darkened arms. Later more had taken hold of him as he tries to free himself from their grasp, he however was not pulled down immediately. Instead he was slowly pulled into the darkness, his eyes setting back to the others above the surface. Watching him being drowned into the bottom, _"Ruby, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Summer, Dad, Guys...why are you all just standing there...help me._" He thought.

He struggles to free himself as he tries to yell for their assistance, no sound came out due to him being at the bottom of the sea. His realization was too late when he had noticed his head was all that was left from entering the darkness, any further struggling would prove only to be futile. "_They can't hear, I'm too deep into my own sea of blood. No matter, I deserve this anyway._"

Right before he was sucked into the darkness, Ken had opened his eyes and was back to reality waking himself up from the nightmare. His heavy breathing, covered in his own cold sweet. He sits up from his bed as he had noticed David at his desk, his head rested in his arms sleeping peacefully in the night.

As much as he had appreciated his father's effort for staying in watch for him, he couldn't have cared much since he's done things like this before. It was expected from him being his father, he walked his way towards the outside of the room as he wanted to admire the moon's shining light. The academy was nearly dark, having a bit of light from other buildings but still it was peaceful. The stars shined ever so brightly, like the sky was telling him that everything will eventually get better. He was finally able to at least let out a weak smile at the night sky, feeling a bit of his worries fading from his mind.

Views like this always had put him at ease, not a care to the world but only it's peaceful silence. The wind blowing against him and the coldness of the air relaxing his thoughts, it was the first time in these pass days he felt calm.

Back at the room where David rested, he had been watching him for quite awhile. One eye closed and one eye open, he was glad his son had felt a sense of relief from this whole situation. Knowing Ken was feeling slightly better, he now could sleep in the night with no worries.

Ken continued standing outside, admiring the stars and it's wonders. Maybe tomorrow if he felt much better, he might be able to give a proper apology to his faunus friend from team RWBY. For now he could care less about anything, he just wanted to stay like this till it lasts, wishing it was forever.

Unknown to him, this entire time he was being observed by a certain girl with white hair from distance hiding behind a wall. As much as Weiss disliked sneaking out from her dorm with only her sleeping garments, she was too curios to know what Ken had been doing this entire time. Much to her surprise he was outside gazing at the stars, and finally for such in awhile she was finally able to see him smile again for so long. It wasn't like his pass ones that showed great kindness but this was more of a smile that had manage to form after his many hardships. Ken being distracted from his moment wasn't able to sense Weiss, at least thankfully she came alone.

If she were to sneak out with the rest of the team _(which was very possible if she was caught)_, then maybe he would have noticed her or their presents. It was lucky of her being able to sneak pass her teammates, Ruby and Yang was rather easy being heavy sleepers. But Blake was difficult being a cat faunus, any sudden movements may sometimes result to her jumping from her bed.

But no matter, what matter to her now was seeing Ken better then he was before. And so she was able to go back to her dorm feeling quite relief, a small shade of pink couldn't help form on her cheeks. Taking notice of this, she shakes her head trying to make the small blush disappear, "_I do not have any affectionate feelings for him, Hmph this is nothing but a mere sense of relief. Nothing more and nothing less._" She thought with her arms crossed while marching back to her dorm.

Her cheeks heating up ever so brighter from her own thoughts, "_MY EMOTIONS BETTER STOP PLAYING WITH ME!_"

* * *

**_For our ending this arc will be:_**

**_(Insert, Psycho-Pass Ending 1: EGOIST - Namae No Nai Kaibutsu, Here)_**

* * *

**Common : Ayyyyeeeee, well? Better?**

**Jason : I guess you could say better.**

**Crystal : Well a lot better.**

**Yang : It's was pretty okay.**

**Weiss : Better then the last.**

**Blake : _(Nods)._**

**Ken : Meh.**

**Common : What do you mean 'meh'?**

**Ken : I already knew what was gonna happen soooo...meh.**

**Common : Honestly nothing pleases you.**

**Ken : I can say the same thing to you.**

**Common : True.**

**Ken : Anyway don't you have an announcement to make.**

**Common : _(Looks to readers)_ Oh right, well I can officially say that I have now picked two Oc registration that have greatly amused me. When they will ever be revealed is a time you all may have to wait, now do remember my fellow readers. There is still one last available spot for the major part of this story so hurry it up before it is taken.**

**Ken : Now I think this was great, guess let's wrap this up early.**

**Common : I guess I could agree, I do feel tired.**

**Yang : Alright then, guess it's time to hit the hay. See you guys next week.**

**Blake : Wait don't we have an outro to do.**

**Yang/Weiss : _(Puts a finger between their lips)_ Sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuush!**

**Common : Oh right forgot about that.**

**Yang : _(Sighs)_ Dang it Blake, you just had to speak up.**

**Weiss : Likewise**

**Blake : _(Shrugs)._**

**Commom : Now who's gonna start?**

**Everyone :...**

**Common : Fine then, I'm picking Crystal. **

**Crystal : What why m-geez whatever, if you like this chapter then leave a review. Ken appreciates it and helps him make more content for you guys so please give your support and review this chapter.**

**Jason : Like this story? How about you press that follow and favorite button for me, believe me you won't regret it. _(Wink)_**

**Common : _(Hits Jason behind the head)._**

**Jason : Geez what was that for?**

**Common : Don't creep the readers out, you're only preventing them from clicking the button. **

**Jason : Yeah but the usual outro thens to get boring.**

**Common : _(Hits Jason harder)_**

**Jason : Awww and what was that now?**

**Common : Reasons. Yang if you mind continuing for me.**

**Yang : Sure lover boy, any questions? Then leave a message in our inbox and we'll happily answer them for you.**

**Blake : Any ideas for an Oc? Then fill the registration below, like Common said there's one last spot for a fan Oc to be in this story. So hurry up and fill them registration, also all kinds and genders are accepted.**

**Weiss : Leave your pairing on who you think should end up with Ken, _(Blushes) _surprisingly I'm in the lead vote.**

**Common : Don't worry Weiss, you'll never know you might actually up with Ken in the story.**

**Weiss : _(Blushes harder)_ DON'T YOU SPECULATE THINGS LIKE THAT! _(Punches Common straight through the roof)_**

**Ken : Oh boy, better get him down soon. Anyways until then.**

**Everyone : See ya laters.**

**Yang : Welp see y'all next week.**

**Blake : See you then.**

**Weiss : Farewell.**

**Jason : Alright see ya guys.**

**Crystal : Bye everyone.**

**Ken : Alright bye guys, now time to find a ladder. _(Leaves)_**

**Ruby : _(Through the rated T room)_ GUYS CAN I GO NOW, I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR AWHILE NOW. SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ARE THE MEANEST, EVER!**

_(Next chapter below)_

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Chapter 27 : Between Good And Evil._


	27. Chapter 27 : Between Good And Evil

Apex Predator

* * *

**Common: Sorry it took me a long time but I'm back, sorry for the small delay but an explanation can be explained in the bottom of the chapter. I apologize for the short chapter too.**

**Ken: Glad things are working out again.**

**Common: First off I'd like to thank you all again, FOR FREAKING 30.000 views THAT'S CRAZY.**

**Weiss: Calm down, it's not like it's accomplishment benefiting you.**

**Common: Whatever, but seriously guys you all rock. This is the best yet.**

**Ken: How are you enjoying Volume 3?**

**Commom: Why do you need to ask? Of course dude AWESOME.**

**Ruby: Yeaaaah hurray for cookies.**

**Common: Anyway, I don't wanna ruin anyone's mood...even though here on the author's section is meant for comedy. I wanna point out to everyone about the France incident and the whole ISIS crap, I just wanna let you all know that if their is any french reader out there...I HOPE you are all holding up well. I will support you all in anyway I can, please everyone pray for France and its people. Not only them but for the people of the world, tough times we are facing these days, I just want everyone to be safe. **

**Ken: We are all praying for all of you.**

**Jason: Yaaa fuck you ISIS _(Flips them off)_**

**Crystal: Little bro, this is serious this time. **

**Jason: Alright alright, goodluck and be careful everyone (Flips a thumbs up)**

**Crystal: _(Facepalms)_**

**Everyone: Enjoyyy**

* * *

**_For our Opening/Intro for this arc will be :_**

**_(Insert, Guilty Crown Opening 2: EGOIST - The Everlasting Guilty Crown, Here)_**

* * *

Chapter 27 : Between Good and Evil.

If one could describe three adults arguing in one room, one would say a heated battle, flame war or a disaster. Ozpin would describe is it as HELL, he watched the three go on and on for oum knows what while he pinches the bridges of his nose.

Ironwood being the typical general who had started the whole commotion slammed his hand onto Ozpin's desk as he continued to reason out with the two, "Your son is dangerous, it is only logical we take him down before he becomes a threat. Isn't that what you Guardians do after all, he's a Hybrid scum who can't be trusted."

David stepped onto his boarders, his veins appearing through his forehead indicate his closeness to losing his composure. "You're not to decide this, he's my son. He's completed missions benefitting Remnant more then you could ever accomplish, he's Mistral,s Ken Markes."

Ironwood doing the same steps forward, "And Atlas's Apex Predator, he's not human or faunus. He's a hybrid, surely he may even have contact with those other filthy creatures."

David jams his finger at Ironwood's chest, voicing his statement. "Like I said before, you are not to lay a hand on him. He's Mistral,s property and my son, lay even one finger on the boy and you not only start a war with me but with the entire Mistral military."

The general chuckles, he folds his arms together not taking David's threat. Winter was in the background snickering from his previous statement, "Do you really think Atlas is scared of your soldiers? Hmph, I know when to cease if needed. But let me just tell you this, Atlas is currently of the most powerful military forces of Remnant. What could Mistral ever hope to match against us?"

Silver stood up from his seat, he pats the shoulder of the chief and answered for him. "What you have is a bunch of scrap pile of junk holding a gun doing battles for you, a giant robot who got broken in pieces by four first year huntresses and ships floating in the sky only to look intimidating. I've read the reports buddy, pleeeease like your army can ever have forces. Unlike you guys we have men, men with loyalty and training who are willing to fight for our freedom. And are you underestimating us Royal Guardians?" Silver says letting a sly smirk form onto his lips.

"Do you think they're scared of your little ship? We didn't come here to argue with you about if we should kill Ken or not, we're hear to discuss what we should be doing." Qrow argued.

Winter the majority of the time being silent finally speaks out, "Yes and what we should be doing is holding him to custody, did you not see what he did to that Grimm the previous day? What if he ever does the same to the students? Or us?"

"No one asked your opinion whitty" Qrow said.

Winter clenches her fist while her other hand reaches for her weapon, "How'd I'd like to silence you and your irritating mouth of yours."

"Try me"

Raven stood between them pushing the two apart, "Let's not get crazy you two, we've got problems to deal with."

The two immediately step away as the discussion continued, "instead of talking about the boy, our bigger problem are the hybrids itself. We're here arguing of something so idiotic while those individuals reek havoc, our job is to make peace with one another and eliminate the creatures of grimm NOT destroy one another while the hybrids take over." Glynda reminding everyone as she neared the headmaster.

Ozpin finally able to speak throughout the conversation, he eyes the warriors letting a tired sigh slip from his breath. "We've lost many students from the previous day, parents and family will be requesting their children to return to their homes. As of now we currently can't do that for safety reasons, until we're certain they could be escorted unharmed."

"So our first problem is the students." Said Summer.

"Precisely, from what we've gathered. As much as it pains me to say this but the hybrids very much do have some sort of connection with Ken, all though it seems that the boy himself is not aware of the connection they share. They may very well be friends from the past but long forgotten, they seem to remember him but It appears Ken does not recall any of them being acquaintance with him."

David puzzles the thought, slightly positioning his hand on his chin. "You're right,...wait...don't tell me. Remember how does hybrids referred to him as _'Thirteen'_."

The others nodded excluding Ironwood and Winter, "Well don't you find it funny how Ken use to be subject thirteen in doctor Fredrick's laboratory. And how they name each other with numbers like _'Fifteen', 'Twelve'_ and _'Fourteen' _etc."

Now Ozpin and Glynda were the only ones nodding their heads, everyone els were left dumbfounded. "Could it be possible they're subjects from the same laboratory, and that Ken lost his memories through unknown circumstances."

Glynda knowledges this, "That could be possible, it makes sense since they're hybrids."

Ironwood intervenes with their theoretical discussion, "Wait wait wait, what is this about numbers? Subjects? Doctor who? And what's this about a laboratory? You're not telling us something, and we demand to know."

In the midst of Ironwood's request, Taiyang steps in and agrees with the general. "Ya David, what are you talking about? Was Ken a subject or something by this doctor you're talking about? What are you not telling us?"

David lowers his head, letting out a tired sigh. He did not want to deal with this, "Look I'll tell you all about this some other time, right now we've got things to deal with."

Ironwood grew tired of this entire pointless discussion, he forced David to look at him with a strong grip on his shoulder. "I don't care whether I know it or not, he's the reason why all of this is happening to Vale. Either he leaves or he will face court, you're wise not to bring him here to Vale ever again."

David glares him with great intent to kill underneath his green eyes, "What do you mean court? He hasn't done anything wrong?!"

"He may be a soldier of justice, but even he isn't as innocent as most people think. I think you know what I'm referring to, back at his early age."

David's eyes had slightly changed from a horrified look to a stoic one, fearing that he may have found him out. "_Shit, don't tell me he knows about the Jones and the others._" He thought.

"Isn't that right? Miss Rose?" Ironwood eyed the Rose mother.

She merely responds with her clenching her cloak, "_He knows about that too?_" David thought.

This was the last straw, Ironwood had crossed the line. If he were to go as far as to deciding to execute Ken himself, then he'll be damned if he didn't start a war entirely for that single purpose. He swiftly grabs Ironwood by his hand gripping his shoulder and tightened his hold on him, slowly Ironwoods hand began to retreat as David gently pulled his hand off his shoulder. Now gripping the general's hand, he slowly began to tighten it, crushing it at a slow rate. "Let go of me!" Ironwood commanded.

"Like I said before, if you were to lay a finger on my son. You'll meet the full forces of not only me the second chief of the Royal Guardians, but also the full force of Mistral's military power. He is Mistral's soldier and comrade, **don't mess with us.**" David informs him, his tone sounding dangerously threatening. Silent like the night but loud as roar of lion, it ran a strange feeling through the other's spine even Winter except Ozpin and Ironwood. Unfazed by his threat, still the general knew when things were out of hand. And this conversation was hanging by a thread of losing it's security, so when David loosened his tight around his hand, the general calmly took back his hand. "I'll be taking my leave now, but I still stand by my statement. It's foolish to let the boy stay here, I hope you all realize that."

With that last said, the general let himself out of the office of the headmaster with Winter close by. With the room finally cooling down from the early heated moment, David sank himself down to one of the open seats while's resting his cheeks on his arm, letting out a large huff. "I swear that guy can never mind his own business."

Glynda walked to his side, easing his stressful strain around his shoulder. Caressing it gently with smooth hand, even he needed a break from this. "James just needs some time to let out some steam, I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

"Speak for yourself Glynda, guy's been getting on both mine and Ken's nerve for years."

"David he's a general and your a chief, both of you should at least understand it by your positions" she replied still stroking his shoulder gently.

Some of the others can't help but tilt their heads puzzling from Glynda's sudden closeness to the chief, how they knew Goodwitch was that she didn't treated people like how she treated David. After awhile of staying here in Beacon, David was able to form a strong friendship with the professor. No longer calling each other with formality but with names, her shyness fading away from her as she grew close to the chief and adjusting to his presence. "What do we do now then? Stay here and do nothing? Again?" Raven wondered thinking out loud.

"In a way yeah, for now we just see where this leads us too." Taiyang agreeing to the idea.

"Let's just hope it doesn't lead us to misfortune." Ozpin informs everyone.

* * *

"So what the guy's part grimm?"

Nothing was left to do for the students of Beacon, from what had happened classes were canceled. The academy was in strict security making sure no one gets in or out, they were left to do whatever they please for the pass days. And so most have decided to train on honing their skills, it was an academy for huntsmen and huntresses after all. "In a way yes, part Sentinel to be specific." Blake explained.

"Aha, that explains some things."

Team CFVY, RWBY and JNPR decided to spend their free time at the training hall, Team SSSN weren't far behind. All though they were in the training hall, they didn't necessarily train their skills. In fact the only ones training was Andy and Jaune, Pyrrha was there instructing Jaune but none the less his opponent was Andy. He was asked by Pyrrha earlier to be Jaune's training partner, he didn't have much to do other then waiting for his father to return or for Ken to wake up from his daze of moping, he gladly accepted.

He did needed something to get his mind of his brother, he was too worried to do anything or pull his usual pranks. Of course times like this it wasn't exactly the best time pulling any prank, but still he wanted to at least brighten the atmosphere. But other then that, he might as well train with the clumsy knight.

"Jaune! Eyes on your opponent." Pyrrha instructed.

"I know that!" He replied between Andy's swings.

Through their sparring Andy was obviously getting the upper hand, using Mal Fortuna he slashes the knight with each swing being stronger then the last. Jaune may have his shield protecting himself from Andy's attacks, but he was still being overpowered by Andy's sheer strength alone.

Everyone els was conversing about whatever topic would come to mind, Ruby and Velvet were the only ones watching the two train. The red little huntress eyed the little brother of Ken, his swift strikes being as precise and deadly. She knew after her battle with Andy about his little secret, how he was holding back his true strength to hand her the winner. Much how she didn't like it all, it was rather noble of him to do so. She had been dying for a rematch against the Markes, but she would leave that for another time. "How long have you know about Ken?" Velvet questioned slightly flopping her rabbit ears.

"Not too long ago, we were surprised too. But we manage to push the thought of him being part grimm at the back of our heads, we didn't care if he was some sort of Sentinel while being a person at the same time, we still thought of him simply as...Ken." Ruby explained.

It was always easy to think pass the supposed monster Ken was, David and Andy described him in his grimm state to be a mindless humanoid demon destroying everything in his path. To them though, he was no different from anyone. They just couldn't picture him being that kind of monster, no he had show such kindness to everyone it's just harder to imagine him being a mindless creature.

"Well how's he holding up?" Asked the rabbit faunus, after Ken had annihilated the Sentinel the other day. Every eye of Beacon had pretty much witness his grimm form and rage, not one student around knew not of his grieving. "We don't really know, I spoke to my mom earlier asking if Ken's still at the same place his spend the night. She told me he wasn't there, his dad told her he left since this morning."

Looking back at the sparring individuals, Andy threw one of his signature moves his brother had taught him. One of them dubbed 'Slice and Dice', a technique focusing on a single high speed slash meant to break the opponent's defenses, Jaune having to fall by this attack was wide open. His shield sent to his side, now left with nothing but his sword. Andy taking the advantages uses his acrobatic skills whiles slashing his way through every direction, Jaune tries his hardest to attack in all corners Andy lands to. But this only results to him to backfire, giving the Markes a chance to finish the knight off in the inside of his defenses.

Landing by Jaune's side he slashes the blonde across his arm, having to be save by the blade thanks to Jaune's aura he tries to swing the boy from the left. Andy dodging this easily docking down, he sends one jaw breaking kick directly to the blonde knight making him stumble. Jaune once again tries the same tactic but was evaded easily by Andy, jumping upwards from the blade whiles spinning in mid air.

After landing safely to his foothold, Andy had seen Jaune's attack from a mile. Aiming directly at his leg, he quickly plants his Tantō at the floor. He lifts himself up using his weapon and narrowly dodges Jaune's sword, with the knight's weapon hitting Mal Fortuna Andy takes this chance as he was holding himself up upside down on the bottom of his weapon's hilt in a single handstand posture. He sends a few devastating kicks whiles in his handstand to Jaune, he pulls the Tantō off from the ground and slashes the blonde across his chest. With the knight losing his battle, he trusts his sword aiming towards the Markes. Andy having his back turned against him, he sets his weapon in a reverse grip and blocks the blonde's trusting strike. He then returns back to his position of his hand stand and began spinning, with his weapon gripped on his mouth and his legs spread apart.

Jaune was met by a barrage of kicks as Andy continued to spin while kicking the clumsy knight rapidly, he takes one last attack to the blonde. Pushing himself off from the ground while simultaneously sending both of his feet right to Jaune's face, landing on the ground with a loud thump Andy lands near him with the tip of Mal Fortuna held to his neck. "Alright you two, break it up. It's pretty obvious who the winner of the sparring match was, you may need more work Jaune." Pyrrha having to step in the arena and lecturing her leader.

"Ohhh man, but I went against Ken's little brother. Not to mention he even taught the guy how to fight, this wasn't fair." Pouting from the resulting match, Jaune lifts his head displeased.

Andy looks at the knight with a proud expression, handing him a hand and giving him one of his overconfident smirks. "Yeah Jaune, but let's not forget I'm only fifteen years old."

He accepts his hand as he was lifted up, "Which reminds me, why weren't you accepted here? From the skills your brother taught you, you'd surely be accepted here in Beacon."

Andy shrugs as he places his Tantō back at his sheath, "That's because I never attended any other schools, I learned everything from my brother. Hence why I can't craft weapons, I spend most of my life at home."

"Ohhhhh"

Having the thought of his brother did bring back some sad vibes, it didn't make him feel any better that he still couldn't find his brother Ken. Just where exactly did he go?

"Guess we could leave your training here for today." Pyrrha declared handing her leader his refreshment.

"Alright, thanks." Jaune responds folding and sheathing his weapon back to place.

Andy having an idea turned his direction to Ruby amongst the seated crowd, "Heyy Ruby! Wanna look for my brother?!"

"What?!" Ruby having to speak with Velvet earlier turns her attention to him. "I wanna look for him, you said he hasn't been back since morning."

"But where are we gonna start?" Ruby and the others shifting their attention to Andy.

"I might know a place." He answers.

Lifting herself up from his seats, Yang clenches her fist together. "Sounds like a plan, we can't just sit here and do nothing. Our friend is somewhere here who needs some huggen, plus I'm getting bored so lets do something."

"Perhaps a little walk won't hurt, we've been looking for him since morning after all." Weiss agrees, her knowing the soldier had recovered slightly from last night. Still she wanted to see him anyway, surely a person doesn't recover that fast.

"Well we've got nothing much to do, so we might as well help." Coco stated standing up.

"This may be fun" Velvet added.

Andy nodding to everyone finally makes his way to the others and began their search, "Big bro Ken hadn't gone far, knowing him he probably went somewhere secluded or unpopulated. So lets start searching somewhere lonely."

With everyone getting the idea on where he might be, everyone had spread out. Team CFVY splitting into two, Yang going with Ruby, Blake going with Sun, Neptune going with Weiss, team JNPR as well offering their help whiles splitting up. "So where do you think this Ken guy could be?" Sun asks.

"There's a balcony near our dorm, it's a place where he always hangs out alone. We could start their, then later asks his teammates." Blake responds.

"Makes sense."

"Really think we can still trust the guy though?" Neptune wondering think out loud.

"Yes of course, and we need to look for him." The ice queen promptly answers.

"How are you sure?" Neptune having his doubts, with the ocean haired male not being too sure with the soldier.

"Because I just am, if you don't plan to help me find him then please be on your way." Weiss coldly answers fasting her pace.

"Okay okay, just chill out...no pun intended." From his entire time in Beacon, Neptune had never seen Weiss being sure of anyone except her teammates. Something about him had somehow changed the ice queen in some way, and Neptune was not enjoying it.

* * *

Not far from the others was one girl hiding behind a pillar, disguised in one of the students uniforms and her hair in a shade of purple. Her eyes as bright as the snow and her expression showing concern, "_Thirteen better not be to bum, this plan is bad enough for me."_

Knowing not too many people were close by, her hair and eyes had altered for a moment. Her hair back to its jet black color and her eyes consisting of the color black and red, to others she may seem like another Hybrid but to the guardians and witnessing students she was Twelve. "This disguise isn't gonna last long."

_"Its what you get for relaying on your semblance for far too long." _

"Just exactly why did I had to bring you anyway?!"

_"Because Fifteen and Seventeen said so." _

"I don't like this at all, why do I have to this. It's just wrong, in every level."

_"Like it or not, orders are absolute."_

"Whatever, I don't wanna do this." Over Twelve's back she held metal plated backpack, from the look of their conversation the sound of the robotic voice had come from the device. _"Better lay low soon, your aura is depleting rather fast." _

"I know." Using her semblance she returns back to her disguise and walks fast to somewhere secluded, she would have to use someone els is appearance soon before the original student wakes up from her slumber. How her semblance work was, she would be able to take anyone's appearance by a simple touch. The effects would leave the person unconscious and would later wake up four hours later, but like any other flaw in people's semblance. She could only take three people's appearance in a day, and each time would drain her aura dry, in a way her semblance is only meant for infiltration and stealth.

"Let's rest for now before people find out we're here."

_"I couldn't agree more." _

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!" Summer abruptly yelled to the gigantic chief.

The two had been arguing for quite some time, Taiyang calming down the two. "Break it up you two, we can't just go screaming at each other's face."

"It wasn't my fault I didn't notice him slipping away in the morning!" David argued.

Since finding out the soldier had ran off on his own to Monty knows where, the chief had been pacing all over the place not bothering with the aftermath of Ken's room.

"The best thing we could do is look for him or wait till he comes back, he didn't take his stuff with him so I'm sure he's here somewhere in the academy." Taiyang calmly explains to the two worried adults.

At the other side of the room where Ken slept was one could say was a complete disaster, everywhere around the place was nothing els but consisting of bones. It appeared on every corner of the room, bones had covered the whole place. With the walls in the midst of collapsing, and the windows shattered. Claw marks can be seen near the bed, the mattress itself was completely shredded. To put it simple, the room was more then a mess...it was a disaster.

* * *

**_(Insert, Tk (Ling Tosite Shigure) - White Silence (Album Version), Here)_**

**_-Song Finishes At End Chapter-_**

* * *

The night was still, the wind was cold but refreshing. The the sun had finally set down and the stars had began to shine down the academy, the Apex Predator know as Ken Markes sat comfortably in the garden of Beacon. Sitting next to a cherry blossom, with his arm resting on his leg.

Ken had sat there since morning, awoken by his monstrous nightmare. Resulting to almost completely destroying his room, after waking up and witnessing his mess, he jumped out of his bed went straight out from the already shattered window. Since it was morning nobody bat and eye to see his fragile state, not bothering to eat any lunch or dinner.

Not that he needed any, but he didn't want to see anyone as of right now. Too much was in his mind, most of them being negative which triggered his transformation. His left eye along with the same side of the corner of his face was the only part that changed into its grimm state, thankfully this was as far as it went.

For what matter to him was the peace around, sure their were things he needed to worry about like how the academy had been surrounded by negativity because of their recent losses of students and friends. May result to grimm attracting to Beacon, but all of those didn't matter right now.

He wasn't gonna let any of these ruin his time admiring the stars shinning brightly, like yesterday he felt the same peaceful aroma. The wind brushing against his hair, his hands feeling its breeze. Slowly but surely he could feel himself breaking from his sorrowed shell, times like this is how he can forget the tragedy that had happen to him.

Nature had been so kind to him the entire time had been seated at Beacon's garden, a cherry blossom tree to keep him shaded from the sun, partial of sakura falling down on him as he took a small nap resting on the tree, like nature stroking him as he sleeps. Butterflies flying and resting near or on him, when afternoon came he would watch the sun set to the horizon while fireflies around him would begin to light up for the night.

Some flies would rest on his shoulder and on his hand with a few flying near him, nature's way of saying...

_-We're here for you-_

It all only made him happier as he looked to the sky seeing a shooting star fly past the stars, the shattered moon illuminating its light ever so wonderfully.

At the entrance of the garden a certain ice queen had stopped her tracks and turn to look at the admiring scene, there...there he was.

A boy sitting lazily beneath a cherry blossom tree with fireflies flying near him, some resting on his shoulder and hand. Looking up the sky with one could say stunning look, and covered slightly in sakura. Even the ocean haired boy next to the heiress had stopped walking to witness the moment, he didn't want to admit it but surely how Ken looked right now would get many females drooling. Perhaps even making any girl rush to his side and violate him sexually, regardless of whatever age, probably even young women.

Just the way he looked would make them fall head over heels for him, the funny thing was that Ken wasn't even aware of this nor was he even trying. Neptune would kill for looks like him, but something had taken the member of team SSSN's attention. Something that would triumph all of Ken's looks as of now, Weiss herself at taken notice of this too.

Her cheeks lifting slightly, her hand subconsciously positioning itself on her cheeks. It was something she had seen before and how she blessed it for seeing it once again, Neptune felt envious towards the soldier as he turned his head towards the two finally feeling their presents at the entrance.

Weiss finally getting the perfect view of Ken perfection, surely her affection towards him had grown after finally seeing it again.

_His smile._

His smile alone would tame women, it showed great kindness, care, security and peace. It was as pure as his heart, nobody could resist it, not even Weiss. She took one step closer into the garden, the atmosphere already flowing around her. This was what he must have felt, the tranquility of the garden was one she had not felt in a long time. It was like standing at the top of a mountain, calm and free. She would surely treasure this moment, BUT she wanted a clearer view of her friend. So she took herself closer to him, his eyes staring directly at her, her hands beginning to shake with each step.

Feeling breathless the closer she got, and leaving a funny feeling around her stomach. It got difficult for her to walk towards him, with her legs feeling weak and not to mention the feeling and emotions she felt being foreign to her. She never thought things would get anymore difficult for her, until she finally was near him.

Words try to escape her lips but nothing came out, hard enough for her to even open them. She would have never thought she would feel nervous around someone, let alone someone she despised in their early meeting. It was a feeling she had never felt before, finally after awhile of dazing off, she had finally worked up the courage to speak to him.

But from her long time taking her time to speak, Ken had taken this to greet the heiress.

_His voice._

Her heart felt like it dropped after she heard his voice, it was the first time she heard him speak with purity and calm. Her face heating up as red as a tomato, if Neptune could have point it out but he could have sworn he saw steam escaping the heiress's head. She felt light headed for quite a bit, but nonetheless those words still showed sincerity yet loneliness.

"Hello Weiss, it's nice to see you."

* * *

**_For our ending this arc will be:_**

**_(Insert, Psycho-Pass Ending 1: EGOIST - Namae No Nai Kaibutsu, Here)_**

* * *

**Ken:...**

**Jason:...**

**Crystal:...**

**Yang:...**

**Ken: So peaceful.**

**Ruby: KEN!**

**Ken: Now it's gone.**

**Ruby: _(Hugs Ken tightly)_ I'm soooooo sorry!**

**Ken: Ruby? about...what?**

**Ruby: About your friends last chapter! _(Still crying anime tears)_**

**Ken: Ruby...first off...let go.**

**Ruby: Oh...Okay _(Sniffs)_**

**Ken: Thank you, now Ruby listen to me carefully.**

**Ruby: Aha.**

**Ken: What happened there was a story...NOT IN REAL LIFE.**

**Ruby: Awaw you don't need to shout.**

**Yang: Sis maybe you shouldn't have gone to another reader to find out what happened, there's a reason why we hid it from you.**

**Jason: So you wouldn't-**

**Crystal:-react like this.**

**Ruby: I-I knew that.**

**Ken: Sure you did.**

**Ruby: It was just a joke, a prank guys just a prank.**

**Yang: Aha.**

**Jason/Crystal: _~Suuure~_**

**Ruby: You guys are meanies.**

**Ken: Correction, we're teens correcting you except Crystal. She's a young adult.**

**Ruby: Where's Common? **

**Ken: Writing the next chapter.**

**Ruby: Weiss?**

**Ken: With Common, he wanted her to reenact a few scenes.**

**Ruby: Sounds troubling.**

**Ken: Kinda, I'll have to join them in a few minutes before locking up for today.**

**Yang: Maybe you could pack it up for the day sis, run back to Rooster Teeth if you want.**

**Ruby: Well I guess I could do that, guess I'll see ta next week sis.**

**Yang: Ya see ya Rubes.**

**Jason: Bye Ruby.**

**Ken: Bye Ruby.**

**Ruby: Bye guys. _(Leaves)_**

**Jason: Is she gone?**

**Yang: Yup. _(Pulls out a game board with drinks)_ now for some fun.**

**Ken: To be sure, I'm only doing this one time.**

**Jason: Don't worry Ken, It'll be fun.**

**Yang: Ya nothing wrong with breaking a few rules, don't be such a pussy. Besides your creator is back at his house with Weiss rehearsing a few lines, nobody will find out.**

**Crystal: Ya just make sure he doesn't find out, nobody is ever gonna know. Who can possibly know anyway?**

**Ken: Ya you're right, I guess I could lay low with a few drinks.**

**Yang: Great! Better hold your liquor.**

**Ken: Bring it blonde. Wait wait before we do. Common told me to read this note he left for me...says here that he didn't want to post any chapter last week because he wanted to have a better depth of Winter and Qrow's chapter, and also cause he got writers block.**

**Yang: Meh.**

**Ken: Okay so anyway...BRING IT ON BLONDE!**

**_(Meanwhile at Common's house)_**

**Common: _(Sneezes) _**

**Weiss: Bless you.**

**Common: Thank you.**

**Weiss: Anything wrong? You've been sneezing quite a lot you know.**

**Common: Nah I'm fine, just have this awful feeling I'm being mentioned.**

**Weiss: Ehhh, you better not get your germs on me.**

**Common: _(Sigh)_ whatever lets just rehears these lines. _(Hands Weiss a cup of tea)_**

**Weiss: I couldn't have said any better. _(Sips on tea)_**

**Common: Anyway about these lines_...(Sips on tea)_**

**_(At Rooster Teeth studios at the sound booth)_**

**Blake: Since everyone els is occupied we might as well do the outro.**

**Jaune: Don't look at me, I'm not starting.**

**Blake: Yes you are do it.**

**Scarlet: Yes do it!**

**Jaune: Who are you?**

**Scarlet : Doesn't matter who I am, just do it for goodness sake.**

**Jaune: Okay okay, if you like this chapter then leave a review for Common. He appreciates it and helps him bring more content to you guys so, please show your support.**

**Blake: Like this chapter then press that follow or favorite button. **

**Scarlet: Questions? Leave them at our inbox and we'll answer them.**

**Sun: Guessing it's my turn, if you have any idea for an Oc then fill the registration below. As of now we have one last spot for an Oc to be one of the main focuses, so if you want him to be accepted then fill that registration. Genders and kinds are all accepted.**

**Blake: Common made a new poll for voting at his profile, that means he reseted the votes for Ken's pairing. If you want to vote again and maybe able to win your pairing for Ken then go to his profile and vote, until then.**

**Everyone: See ya laters. **

**Blake: Thanks again for 30.000 views and we of course we pray for France and for everyone's safety, goodbye everyone _~Nya~_**

**Jaune: _(Snickers)_**

**Blake: _(Throws mic)_ I'm not doing that for Common ever again. _(Leaves) _**

_(Next chapter below)_

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Chapter 28 : Their Last Farewell_


	28. Chapter 28 : Their Last Farewell

Apex Predator.

* * *

**Jason: Do you think he'll find out? **

**Crystal: Nah no way he got a certain someones review, no way.**

**_(Door busts open)_**

**Common: Jason! Crystal!**

**Crystal: I may have spoken too soon.**

**Jason: Shit.**

**Common: What is the meaning of this! _(Shows review)_**

**Jason: I don't know.**

**Common: Yes you do!**

**Jason: Well I am an idiot so I don't know.**

**Common: Don't you try to make an advantage of your idiocy.**

**Crystal: Let's not get our heads to worked up.**

**Common: You too! Your just as guilty here.**

**_(Ruby, Weiss and Blake arrives)_**

**Ruby: What's going on here?**

**Common: This! _(Shows Previous Chapter And Review)_**

**Weiss: What's this idiocy?!**

**Common : Exactly!**

**Blake: Why in the world would you four do this?**

**Jason: Things have been getting pretty down lately, thought we would brighten it up a bit.**

**Ruby: Not really a good excuse.**

**_(Everyone looks at Yang and Ken laying on the ground covered in bottles)_**

**Ruby: So that's where you've been Yang!**

**Jason: At least they had fun.**

**_(Common looks at the two with menacing eyes)_**

**Crystal: _(Gulp) _What's the matter Common?**

**Common: I leave my studio to you four, I trusted you all to behave while me and Weiss rehears a few lines back at my home. And what do I find? A bunch of idiots acting like what one that would be beyond of an IDIOT!**

**Jason: Wait Common, let's not get carried awa-**

**_(This broadcast is currently experiencing technical difficulties, please continue to read the chapter and enjoy)_**

**_Disclaimer: RWBY is not owned by Studio Writer, RWBY is currently owned by Rooster Teeth and it's respective owners.)_**

**_A.N.: Sorry for the short chapters lately, hard to write emotional chapters._**

* * *

**_For our Opening/Intro for this arc will be :_**

**_(Insert, Guilty Crown Opening 2: EGOIST - The Everlasting Guilty Crown, Here)_**

* * *

Chapter 28 : Their Last Farewell.

His eyes continued to stare deep into her own, frozen by his breathtaking innocent look and peaceful aroma. His eyed was like heaven to Weiss and unmatched by Neptune, her distance just three feet from Ken. Her mind searching desperately for a responds to his greeting, occupied by his heavenly presents. Neptune himself was in his own trance feeling envious of his outstanding look, if he would ever turn his interest to men then Ken would definitely be his first option. _(Not that he wanted to though, that was still out of the question.)_

Seeing that Weiss was still puzzling for a reply, Ken decided to take the first word. "What brings you here?"

There it was again, the feeling in her chest. It burned ever so hotter between her bosoms, being that this feeling was foreign to her she ignored it pushing it in the back of her head and focusing back to the task at hand. "E-Everyone's been looking for you, where have you been?"

Ken giving her a sympathetic look still keeping his calm and collective atmosphere, "I'm sorry to worry you all, I've been here the entire time. I've been laying and relaxing since this morning, I really am sorry for not informing you all."

Her cheeks brighting slightly in a shade of red, she clenched her fist and waved her hand angrily scaring the fireflies near Ken away. "Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you! You've got us all worried, especially your brother!"

"Andy?"

She continued, "Don't just go off wondering like that without us knowing! Especially what's been going on lately, what you did really was unforgivable you know!"

"I-"

"No you don't get to say about this, you've been moping around for the entire week that your basically destroying your own body. Look at you, your hair has gotten longer and even though you eat people you still look scrawny. And not to mention how you haven't taken a bath at all, don't you care about your own health?!"

True he may have need for human flesh but he still needed substance to keep himself full, although he may haven't taken any baths it still didn't effect how he smelled. His hair though definitely gotten longer, its length reaching just slightly past his shoulder. He felt a bit shameful about how he took care of himself lately, but still he couldn't help it. He had reasons being like that, he had lost three people that was dear to him. "I do, but you don't understand." He mumbled but just enough for Weiss to hear.

Neptune was not too far already calling for the others, "Yeah we found him, we're at the Garden right now, get here quick. Seems like things might get out of hand soon, and I don't think I'll be able to handle it without help."

"Don't worry Neptune, we're all gathered after searching too long. Thankfully we're close, we'll get there at least three minutes."

"Alright we'll be waiting."

"You're right I don't understand, but help me understand so you wouldn't have to face this alone...let us help you." Weiss says stepping a bit closer to Ken in a sympathetic tone.

"How can any of you offer any help, none of you can ever ease the pain I'll ever feel and continue to feel." Ken replies, his previous calm and collective nature changing to an slightly irritated one.

How can anyone ever understand his pain, perhaps others who have felt equally or worse then he has. But his friends offering to help him? Please like they'll ever make him feel better.

"Like I've said, help us understand what you're feeling. We're your friends, we'll find a way." Weiss stepping further to the soldier.

"Look Weiss, I'm just going through phase that's all. I'll pass soon, I'll be okay." He replies trying to change subject.

"No! Don't be like that! It's not a phase, I know for sure that if you don't solve what ever you're feeling now, It'll definitely catch up to you in the future." Weiss having a point in this argument, she continues with her reasons trying to get through Ken.!

"Why won't you let us help you?! It's obvious you can't handle this alone, aren't we your friends?!"'

"You are but-"

Weiss now merely a foot away from him did not stop a second for him to have a word, she wanted him to see her reasons. Her tone sounding more demanding and aggressive, "Then why do you distance yourself from us?! Your family too nonetheless, stop being so stubborn and let us in already!"

"Weiss I-"

"What's giving you a reason to isolate yourself from us?! Is it because we're aren't reliable?! Maybe because we're just students to you that we wouldn't understand? Not like soldiers and fully pledged huntsmen and huntresses out there?!'" Her words just stepping slightly to Ken's line.

"None of you will understand!" Now standing from his spot, his eyes now burning of irritation and anger. Still Weiss kept pressing, determined to let himself be expose for ones.

"What's your reason to keep everything inside? Is it because you think we wouldn't handle it? Maybe because you want to look strong to everyone and endure everything? Or is there another reason behind all this nonsense."

Ken really being on the edge of losing his composure now tightening his grip, "I just want to get stronger."

"And you think all this will make you stronger? You're a fool if you continue to think such mindset, in a way it's killing you in the inside then making you stronger." Weiss finally seeing Ken grinding his teeth and his left eye changing in its grimmified form.

"Weiss that's enough." His tone now changing to one that's threatening, but still Weiss kept her firm standing.

Seeing this from a far Neptune began to worry for Weiss's well being, the others having to arrive just in time to witness the scene went to Neptune first. "What's going on here?" Sun questioned.

"Both of them are arguing but it might end badly from where the conversation is going." He answers.

"We better get there before things fire up." Yang informs the others, she moves towards the two with her team by her along with Sun, Jaune and Pyrrha. Neptune, Nora, Ren and Team CFVY decided to stay behind at the sidelines letting the others do what was needed to be done.

Finally with them being near the two hears their heated discussion, "Ken you're just one person, how could you ever think you could endure all of what's been happening. Why won't just let us help? Why won't you just swallow your pride and let us in for Oum sake?!"

The last of Ken's patients fading away, he now gripped her arms tightly with his watery tears streaming down his cheeks. The corner of his face changed in his grey color, and his tone now sounding a mix of human and grimm. (Even though most wouldn't exactly know what a grimm would sound like, them having their own unique sound.) his eyes looking into her, one eye being human and the other being grimm, but still both let out tears. "**BECAUSE I'M THE REASON FOR WHATS BEEN HAPPENING, NOBODY WOULD HAVE TO LOSE THEIR LIVES FOR A MISTAKE I MADE. THIS IS THE HYBRIDS IS DOING, IF ONLY I LEFT OR BETTER YET NEVER ATTENDED THIS SCHOOL THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN ALL OF YOU INVOLVED**...can't you see...I'm what they want...and this caused many students to die."

* * *

**_(Insert, Attack On Titan Ost : So ist es Immer (So it is Always), Here)_**

* * *

The others having to hear this stop their tracks to watch the two continue, Ken's hands slowly sliding down from Weiss's arm and down to the ground. Now him beneath on his knees and his hands gripping the grass, his tears being more heavier. "Can't you see...all of this is my fault...how can any of you ever hope to help me after losing so much."

Weiss not having a word to say kept her mouth still, true he may have a point but blaming all of this on him was not reasonable. "Because you're still here with us."

Setting his reddened eyes towards the others, Ken sets his attention to Blake having to spoke up amongst his crowded friends. "We lost many that day, but that doesn't mean we lost our hope Ken. We still have something worth fighting for, which is something you fail to see."

Weiss lowers herself at Ken's level, gripping his shoulder firmly. "What happened was something you couldn't control, this was not your fault. Either way it was all inevitable, which we all eventually had to face."

Ken not being able to bring himself to look at Weiss was very much troubled, the heiress having a point of the situation being unavoidable was something he didn't like. He couldn't bring himself to admit it but Weiss was right, this was something that would eventually come. With or without him they were all eventually going to feel the pain of lost, this made him more guilty of himself and regretful.

"I just...don't want to lose anyone anymore...I've lost too much...I don't want to lose you all too."

The blonde brawler of team RWBY had finally decided to step in between the two and gave Ken a soft pat on the head, "And you won't, we can take care of ourselves wonderboy. How about having a little bit more faith in us, will ya?"

_-How about having a little bit more faith in us, will ya?-_

_-Have faith in us Captain, trust us.-_

Those two sentence oh so match perfectly with each other, it was said differently but meant exactly like the other. It was like the same sentence Sakura said to him before she lost her life to that Sentinel, those were her last words to him. That sentence had plagued him for so long, even now it still left an uneasy feeling within him. How he hated that sentence, hated it for one reason alone, and that was for putting his trust in comrades fighting their own losing battles.

"Those words...Sakura said the same thing to me before she left...and look where it got her, within the earth's soil lifeless all because I foolishly trusted my comrades to battling a fight they clearly couldn't win."

Appearing like nothing is going through him, Ruby tried her best to at least get the soldier to see their side of the situation. "Ken, I know what it's like losing someone dear to you after you've trusted them that they would definitely come back from their mission...only finding out in the end that they wouldn't come back at all. I trusted my mother knowing that she would definitely be back, but I felt so miserable when I found out she went missing in action. Yang had to take care of me the majority of the time because my dad was feeling the same way, sure Yang felt just as bad as I was but that didn't mean I never stopped trusting people.

"Ruby you-"

"Putting my trust in my friends and family is what got me here in Beacon academy, If you can't learn to do that then what meaning do you hold in family and friendship?" Ruby's surprising words of wisdom hitting Ken like a speeding train, how could he ever forget such a simple yet important lesson of friends and family. Trust was one of the most important things of helping on another, a crucial part of relationships not to mention.

Yes he has made bad calls before but how can he help it, he is only human or in this case...Hybrid.

"Ruby I...only wish things didn't turn out this way,...to suffering many great pain and sorrow." Ken mumbling to himself, Weiss was right. This was inevitable and he had to accept it, he'll have no choice but to accept that in fact Lars...Martin...and Sakura...are gone and are not coming back.

"You don't have to suffer alone anymore, we're here now and we're willing to face everything that's in store for us...together." Weiss having to finally reach Ken, he looked at her with relief in mixed with sadness and loneliness. He gripped her hands which she offered to help hold him up, instead of picking himself of the ground he held the heiress's hands still kneeling on the grass.

Being slightly flustered by this Weiss kept her posture letting the soldier hold her hands, he turned towards the team leader of RWBY. His expression showing equally to Weiss earlier, "Thank you...Ruby, thank you all for being here. It is...of many thanks for all of your effort for helping such a pathetic person like myself, hehe." The last part being his hardest to let out a chuckle.

"You're not pathetic Ken, just...unpredictable." Blake commented,

Ken nods, with his heart feeling of it's guilt lifting slowly from his shoulders. They truly were the best of friends, what better people to befriend can one ask for. "Looks like things are finally heating down."

Having to recognize that voice Ken turn around to find none other then his master Silver Argentum, along with his teammates Misty, Wade, Rosa and Naomi. "Ken." The girls greet in unison.

"Captain." Wade said.

"Guys." Ken having to notice the amount of time he had held Weiss's hand finally release her much to the white heiress displeasure, "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Rosa aggressively questioning the soldier.

"Ken you got us sick worried." Naomi continues shyly playing with her fingers.

"Captain, you shouldn't have gone out for so long." Misty worriedly asked crushing Ken in her bearlike hug.

"Misty...please...stop."

"Oh sorry." Finally catching his breath he straightens his back and finally answers, "I'm truly I'm sorry to have worried you all, I hope I wasn't any nuisance."

"Just don't ever do that again, we've lost three of our friends...we don't want to lose you too." Misty having to now being more worried pulling him into her arms, "Don't ever make me worried like that ever again." She whispered.

Ken hearing her sets a weak smile on his face with Wade walking to their side, "Captain, we've decided. We can't continue to mope around feeling sorry for ourselves, we must honor our fallen friends's wishes and continue to be guardians protecting people from harm."

"Wade."

"Yeah Captain, we have to at least stop this problem before it gets out of hand. It's what Sakura and the other would want, right?" Misty agreeing with Wade having to finally break from their shell of grief.

This couldn't have made Ken anymore relief and happy, with that he wiped the tears from his eyes whiles leaving Misty's arms and setting his fist between them. "Yes...I couldn't agree more,...so I ask my fellow guardians. Would you let me continue to lead you all to victory and peace?"

Knowing what comes next the two guardians bump fists as they nodded their heads, "Good, thank you for letting me being your Captain once more. I promise to lead us and our squad to a batter Remnant and future,...now to take care of one last thing."

Once more he turned back to Weiss walking closer to her, with nearly three feet apart the heiress came to surprise having her cheeks slightly heat up. "Weiss Schnee, thank you for comforting in my darkest times. I can't thank you enough, it means a lot."

"J-Just don't go wondering off again, and also...if you ever need a shoulder to lean on...ask us. Your friends and not some...tree or whatever, it's what friends are for." She replies.

Ken having to take that offer lowers his head as he could feel his previous tears falling down from his eyes again, he clenches his fist not to let all of them all at once. "Well, if what you say is true. Then you wouldn't mind if i lean on you, I'm...on my last thread here."

Weiss feeling slightly embarrassed from his rushing request, although she was able to see through him. Clearly he needed someone to hold him, and if he wanted her to comfort him then so be it.

Weiss closed the distance between them and wrapped him comfortably around her arms, his hands instinctually hugging her back and his chin resting on her shoulder. Feeling quite flustered from his touch Weiss shrugs it all off after she hears his silent cries slowly getting louder, not caring that her shoulder was slightly wetted by his tears.

She rubs his back softly, Ken finally able to open his feelings to everyone and letting all of his sadness out within Weiss's arms. Being able to finally let all of it out was a feeling most relieving, it had lifted the burden within his heart just a bit. For the first time in his life, he truly did felt like he was no longer trapped in his own sea of despair.

* * *

**_(End Song)_**

* * *

With the two figures sitting at at the high point of one of Beacon's buildings, located at the darkest corners of the academy. Twelve sat down tiredly, catching her breath of her overuse of her own semblance. "I don't know if I can keep this up."

With her armored backpack placed near her, it spoke proudly of his correct assumption. _"I told you not to overuse it, your fault for nearly getting us exposed." _

Twelve being to tired to argue with the machine decided to agree with the statement, "Shut up, you were a backpack the whole time so try acting like one."

The armored backpack being irritated of staying in his form decides to emerge from his compacted form, robotic arms emerging from the side of the backpack, his body forming with some parts separating from another. His legs came next as it folds apart from underneath his body, his upper chest rotating to have better adjustments. Finally his head came last as it folds out from the back and adjusted on his neck, this was a droid not to be reckon with. _"At last, away from that pathetic form you call backpack."_

"Not my fault, Fifteen suggested it." Twelve countered.

_"He suggests the stupidest things, like bringing HIM."_ The android argues whiles pointing at the third figure away from them.

"Stop whining you walking junkyard, I'm here only to collect my price. Do you have any idea how much the Predator's bounty is? Not to mention I can sell his deceased friends's corpse to the blackmarket, just think how much their organs would cost. Luck just keeps coming my way, makes me tingly just thinking about it." The silhouette figure sat comfortable on the side of the building, his face never revealing but his sadistic grin being visible to them.

_"Your use to us is nothing more but to eliminate the Apex Predator, after that your nothing to us but trash."_ The android pointed out.

"Funny coming from trash like you, that stupid professor Fredrick-what's-his-face should have made you useful and made you a trash bin."

The figure away from them was then met with a large blade between his legs, he looked at the droid still giving him a playful look. _"Your mouth is a nuisance, how I'd like to keep it shut." _

"Enough both of you." Twelve spoke up, the droid not wanting to deal with the stranger sat near the Hybrid, the figure deciding he had enough with his fun with the two and decided to roam the academy a bit more. "I'll speak to you pinheads later, I've got some fun to do."

With that he left the two on their own on top of the building, the droid feeling irritated with merely his presents alone. He stood up from his place and went to where the figure sat and required back his blade, _"That fool, what does he think he is, a mere assassin does not scare me." _

"Don't mess with him A.H.D., he actually managed to hurt Fifteen even keeping up with his prowess." Twelve said.

_"Oh? Is Fifteen slacking or perhaps weakening." _

"When we went off to meet him in person to make a deal,...things didn't really work out. He was able to injure Fifteen after a little disagreement but was later incapacitated by Seventeen, his semblance is also pretty terrifying." A.H.D being interested on the topic decided to press more on the matter.

_"He did? Well was Seventeen also having trouble fighting that assassin?"_ He asked.

"No, he actually managed to bring him down with only one move. For Seventeen he's a piece of cake, Fifteen was in the verge of victory before Seventeen interrupted. But compare him to us, we pretty much have no chance against him." Not wanting to admit it but Twelve had seen the assassin's power, she was nowhere near his level. She had seen A.H.D fight before, sure he has his own brutality and strength but being an android means that he did not possess the nature of aura within him. Meaning he had no protection against other people's weapons or bullets, but that didn't mean he had no options.

_"Don't underestimate me Twelve, I may not have aura but I have my ways of protecting myself. I am an **A**nti-**H**untsmen-**D**roid, fighting an assassin like him is no different from any battle I face."_ A.H.D. Being true to his statement did had his own ways of protecting himself, he was able to kill a group of experienced huntsmen and huntresses before. What difference does it make fighting an assassin?

_"Do you think he can kill the Predator?"_ A.H.D asked.

She shakes her head, "No, one of the reasons we were sent here with him was to observe Ken's grimm form. He's most likely going to die, although we can't necessarily jump to conclusions."

_"True, the Predator is strong. Relaying on his human attributes may very well cost him his life, but perhaps his grimm form may stand a chance."_ A.H.D wondered, thinking of the matter he changed topic of their conversation discussing of their main purpose being at Beacon academy. "When will we be taking the sister he calls Krista?"

"I don't know, I don't wanna do this. This is all wrong, I don't wanna hurt Thirteen like this just so he can come to our side." Twelve complained, nobody in their right set of mind would consider their act to be right. Twelve had her own reasons not wanting to do this, but being told to kidnap someone's sister is one that would not require a reason to not act on it.

_"If you back out now then I won't argue with you, this is all up to you Twelve. I'll follow you from whatever decision you make."_ A.H.D. said, the two had a strong bond. The day A.H.D was created she was the first to approach him, with everyone seeing him as a tool of destruction, Twelve saw A.H.D as a person. Well for what that he possessed a fully working A.I. computer inside his head working almost like a brain. The droid was still able to feel and understand emotions, he was thankful Twelve had approached him.

"Thanks A.H.D., I probably wouldn't be able to keep my composure if you hadn't accompany me."

_"The pleasure is in my honor, let's rest for now for tommorow is another day of waiting and observing."_ A.H.D. suggested while returning in his compacted form.

"Right, A.H.D. I'm beat, guess it's time to hit the hay."

* * *

**_(Insert, Wiz Khalifa Ft Charlie Puth : See You Again, Here)_**

**_Play Till End of Chapter._**

* * *

It was around night time, everyone els already at their dorm letting their dreams wonder off in their blissful sleep. The only ones still outside the academy was everyone's Apex Predator, along with his friends team RWBY, KRWN, Misty, Summer and his father David.

All of them standing at the midst of tombstones, Ken stood at the front of his fallen friends's burial. Standing their silently talking to them as if they were still there with him, Misty and Wade not being to far from him. The two guardians have given their last farewell to their comrades after they have gotten up from their grieving days, Ken being the last to give his final bidding.

_"I know I haven't exactly expressed myself to the three of you a lot." _His fist clenching not to let his tears fall, _"But right now I can only wish for all of you to find peace, the three of you truly are dear to me."_

The memories flashing before him, the memories they made being as friends and comrades. Martin being the one always coming up with plans and maneuvers, being the smartest of the team he always was a bright guardian. Being a clumsy soldier to he still shined with his great talent for strategies and tactics, and not to mention his signature glasses adjustment, always pushing his glasses back up in place between the bridges of his nose.

Lars being the hot head of the team, arguing with the Captain whenever he thinks there is a flaw in the plan or not trusting the plan at all and doing things his own way. Yes he was at times disobedient, but his loyalty to the guardians organization was unmatched. Always doing things according to the book, and always using methods taught by students at the guardian temple. Still he had his own faults and flaws but he still was a valued friend, doing whatever it takes to fight for the safety of others.

Sakura being the mix with the two was more...obedient to Ken rather then the organization itself, always relaying on him to find and lead them to the right path. Still she may have relied on him but she was a capable guardian, being the youngest in the squad to be promoted to lieutenant besides Ken _(Being promoted as Captain)._

She was more of a supervisor then an soldier, always keeping a close eye on everyone. Especially Martin, being a clumsy guardian would mean she would always keep a constant eye on him, because of this she eventually fell for the clumsy soldier. Always keeping him away from harm and advising him, although she was a strong fighter.

She was third strongest in the squad, second being Misty and first being Ken. She was even able to incapacitate Wade no problem, her weapon being a close quarters type, her weapon matching with her personality being the close observation on everyone. Still she was a dear friend to Ken, being the one in the squad to always speak to him.

_"You guys always were reckless ones in the squad." _

His eyes closed, inhaling the relaxing air of the night. He only wished he could tell them how much they meant to him, given the chance he ever to see them again he would gladly take that chance, even if it meant of the cost of his life. He only wanted them to know how he felt, _"You were all my best of friends, I wished you all forgive me for letting you all go out there alone." _

Letting a weak smile form on his face he took one last look at the tombstones before departing.

_"Hope you all find the peace you three deserve in the afterlife, thank you for the wonderful memories you three have given me. Farewell." _

Walking back towards the others with grateful looks, they all wait for him as he departs from his fallen comrades. Misty and Wade giving him the same look, they all waited patiently for him until he stops his tracks by a powerful breeze of air from behind. Everyone as well taking the effect of the powerful gust of strong wind, they all cover themselves from the wind before it completely ceases it's rush and with everything around them feeling slightly cold.

They all look back at the tombstones having shocking expressions on their faces, Ken having to turn to look at their troubled faces look what was causing it. Ken too was shocked to find what he was seeing, he felt a sense of relief and happiness with sadnesses mixed in one.

There before him stood the spirited form of his deceased friends on their tombstones, the three of them smiling at their Captain and friend. Ken having to see this scene couldn't help but let light tears fall from his eyes, seeing of how peaceful the three of them were was something he felt so happy for.

Knowing that they had forgiven him was one that he hoped for, from the look on their faces was no doubt their way of expressing of their forgiveness.

Seeing that their figures were beginning to fade, Ken gave them his last smiles whiles mumbling a few last words before saying goodbye. He turned back to the others as he knew that they would disappear soon, his smile still glued to his face.

"Thank for everything, Farewell."

* * *

**_For our ending this arc will be:_**

**_(Insert, Psycho-Pass Ending 1: EGOIST - Namae No Nai Kaibutsu, Here)_**

* * *

**Common: Glad that is over.**

**Ken: Thanks for the tea, it kinda helps.**

**Yang: Ya thanks Common.**

**Common: No problem, now regarding these two.**

**_(Jason and Crystal tied up again)_**

**Ken: Well there is of need of punishment for these two.**

**Common: Ohhh no, you four are getting what your getting. You and Yang were in on this, the four of you are getting punished.**

**Ken: Wha-...true.**

**Yang: Oh come on, don't be such a party pooper Common.**

**Common: Nope _(Snaps fingers)_ David would you please.**

**David: I know, I know. _(Grabs the four)_**

**Yang: Where are we headed?**

**Common: A place I call 'The silent room'**

**David: _(Tosses the four in) _**

**Yang: What's this?**

**Common: _(Speaks through mic)_ It's a room that's so quiet that you would be able to hear your heartbeats, most sane people could only last 45 minutes. Let's just see how long the four of you would last.**

**Jason: Ha easy.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Jason: GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Common: _(Turns off mic)_ now let's get this over with.**

**_(The four of them banging on the window screaming and yelling)_**

**Ruby: You sure they'll be okay?**

**Common: Of course, it's not gonna kill them or anything.**

**Ruby: Well ummm.**

**Common: First order of business, we are halfway finish with the second arc. Third arc is already planned, approximately ten more chapters till the end of the 'Hybrids Arc' **

**Weiss: Time sure flies fast.**

**Common: Yup, also the voting. Just to give you guys some update Weiss is currently winning the votes of Ken's pairing once again, BUUUUT Yang is actually catching up by one vote.**

**David: Well well, sounds like a heated battle.**

**Common: For those who are voting for Weiss better step up their game _(cause I'm in it too)_, the Yang pairing is catching up and obviously none of you would want that. Of course goodluck to all of you Yang voters, also Ruby is kinda catching up two with three votes away. Everyone els is still falling behind.**

**David: hehehe.**

**Common: So let's end this cession with our outro. David?**

**David: Fine, never done this before so might as well try, if you like this chapter then leave a review. Common appreciates it and helps him bring more content to you guys.**

**Ruby: Questions? Then leave one in our inbox and we'll happily answer them.**

**Blake: Like the story? Then click that follow and favorite button.**

**Weiss: Ideas for an Oc? Fill the registration below and see if your Oc will be accepted here at the story, we are announcing the last Oc soon so you better start stepping it up. All genders and kind are accepted.**

**Common: Which do you think should end up with Ken? Leave your votes on my profile, you'll find the pole above then click on it and you'll find the voting options.**

**David: Other then that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and until then.**

**Everyone: See ya laters!' And stay safe.**

**Blake: You know they've been there for an awful lot of time.**

**Common: _(Looks at the four still banging on the window) _Nah they'll be fine.**

**Weiss: When do you plan on releasing them?**

**Common: Hmmm probably next week.**

**Blake: Next week?!**

**Weiss: That soouuuunds good to me.**

**Blake: What?**

**Common: Now lets go home.**

**Blake: Wait what?**

End

_(For those who have trouble imagining A.H.D.'s appearance, he has the same body and structure as general grievous from star wars but of course a different design)_

_(Next chapter below)_

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Chapter 29 : Evil Amongst Us_


	29. Chapter 29 : Evil Amongst Us

Apex Predator

* * *

**Ruby: Where have you been!**

**Common: What?**

**Ruby: Where've you been? You've been gone for almost two weeks!**

**Common: Sorry but I've been busy.**

**Yang: So what's the catch Common? You've been gone for awhile.**

**Common: Well two reasons actually.**

**Blake: And what are they?**

**Common: Well one cause I've been rearranging the plot from it's original idea, putting in a few new ones and planning out the filler chapters which btw is coming soon.**

**Weiss: And the second?**

**Common: Writer's block.**

**_(Everyone drops to the ground)_**

**Yang: Are you kidding me.**

**Weiss: That was kind of one of the poorest reason ever.**

**Common: I can't help it, I've been busy. Plus I've been working on my drivers license.**

**Ken: Ohhh my creator's finally becoming an adult.**

**Common: Shut up.**

**Ruby: Cheer up, we're just lucky enough you're back.**

**Common: Yeah, ohh yeah btw.**

**Ken: What is it?**

**Common: I've got someone for Ruby to meet.**

**Ruby: Ohhh who is it?**

**Common: Can't tell ya yet, but I can tell you that he likes cookies just as much as you do. **

**Yang: Someone who loves cookies as much as Ruby? There's no way.**

**Common: Possibly more.**

**Ken: You can't be talking about.**

**Common: Aha, I'm talking about-**

**_**We interrupt this segment with...something**_**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY, RWBY is currently owned by Rooster Teeth. We own only our original works, Ocs and story._**

**_Enjoyyyy._**

**_**This segment will now be continuing as scheduled**_**

**Ken: It can't be.**

**Common: That's right. **

**Ken: No.**

**Common: Come on in mister Coo-.**

* * *

**_For Our Second Opening For This Arc We'll Stick With The Original RWBY Openings:_**

**_(Insert, RWBY Opening 3: When It Falls, Here)_**

* * *

Chapter 29 : Evil Amongst Us.

A day with a sunny sun with clear skies was one others may say as a perfect day to go outside, admire nature perhaps, go for a walk, have a picnic. To Ken it was the perfect day for him for 'speed test' which he so calls, outside at Beacon's school grounds was him training Ruby Rose. Him having to dodge her attacks with her fist and kicks, Summer, Yang and Weiss being there at the sidelines. Blake had surprisingly joined in at their little training and was instructed to try and get a single strike on Ken, Ruby not being the fighter type would fail miserably with her attempted punches, Blake however being at times close to touching him.

Oh no Ken was not holding back his strength, in fact he was keeping a close eye at the two. Ruby being almost too fast for anyone to see may at times catch him by surprise, Blake being the more experienced fighter would land blows almost making contact. He may not be allowed to be on the offensive but he was being careful when being on the defensive, the two girls were not to be taken lightly off.

In the midst of training Ken was too much into his thoughts that he hadn't seen Ruby's fist flying straight to his face, with one quick motion he narrowly blocks it stopping the fist with his hand. He then proceeds to tighten his hand around her fist and sweep her off her legs, Ken then pulls her by his direction and pulls her closer clutching onto her clothing. This made her fall backwards at the opposite direction but not before Ken sidesteps giving Ruby more room to fall onto. "Ahhhwwwa my butt." She whines rubbing her pained buttocks.

Ken quickly turns to the opposite end seeing Blake ambushing him while his back was turned, just as her blade makes contact she uses her semblance to appear at his side then again at his behind then again at his front once more. Ken knowing her plan of attack use his own speed to catch her off guard and leaves an afterimage, she had sliced the faded image of Ken in two but left her wide open at all directions. This quickly got her tangled into his steel wires, being unable to move nor escape left her incapacitated.

It was now Ruby's turn, seeing that her teammate was down for the count she uses that full might of her semblance and blurred her way towards Ken. Watching this from a far Ken reacts to her dash by attempting to disappear himself, although not before he notice the slight change in Ruby's speed. He shrugs it off and proceeds to vanish from Ruby's sight which in turn causes her to slightly stumble from the fast stop. Appearing again not too far from her Ken analyzes the earlier change she had made and starts to question what it was, "_Did I see it right? Was that?..._"

Ruby not wasting anymore time to their training once again dashes straight towards Ken but this time at arms length, she starts to send a barrage of fast punches at the soldier but he easily blocks this even wondering to his own thoughts at the process. "_If I recall it almost seem like she did, like it was step one._"

He backs away a few feet from her to see if he could confirm his hypothesis, just as he had thought Ruby's speed had increased which she disappeared from his sight for a moment before reappearing again at his front. He uses his own speed to distant himself from her to see if she could reach his fast feet, Ruby using her semblance again appears halfway at his direction and continues speed up towards him.

Ken letting out a proud grin blocks her attempted strikes, "_She managed to actually perform Cicada Dance, I don't when she got the technique but she might actually master it soon. She managed to speed up halfway to my own speed, with a little bit more training she can speed up to my level._"

Using step two which was shadow step, Ken leaves an image as a replacement for Ruby's strike. Giving him an opening to attack just as Ruby pass through Ken's image, he pulls strongly on her red cloak pulling her in and places Ruby in a hand lock and flipping her over. On impact Ken made sure she'd land safely on her back with no bruises whatsoever, thanks to her aura it made the task easier. "Awwwwww, my back." She groans

Ken lends her a hand in assistance which Ruby gladly accepts all the while rubbing her rear, after she finally got back Ruby felt a pair of hands stroking her hair. Realizing it was Ken she looked up with a questioned looked, "What's up?" She asked raising a brow.

"Ruby, you somehow managed to do Cicada Dance without realizing it. I'm proud of you, although I do wonder when has your speed increased" with those encouraging words, Ruby shot him her brightest smile and proceeds to jump on him and crushing Ken with her joyous hugs.

"Yeeaaaaaaayy, I did it, I did it, I did it!"

As she continues with her victorious cheer, Blake had emerged behind Ken and poked his back for his attention. "How you holding up?"

With his back turned against her, Ken was barely able to respond from the strong grip Ruby had on him. Her arms wrapping around his head, her chest pressing right on to his face made it quite difficult to breath. "I'm doing f-fine, I've been in worse scenarios."

"_Like the fourth chief of the guardians, her hugs could kill anyone by suffocation._" He thought.

Without the three's awareness Yang, Summer and Weiss had joined them from the sidelines seeing of their situation. "Ruby get off of him, that's not very mannered." Weiss instructed.

Ruby being in her child like persona merely sticked her tongue out to her, Yang and Summer chuckle in the background whiles Blake signally tells Ruby to release Ken. With a reluctant pout the scythe-wielder loosens her grip around the soldier, being to finally have space to inhale, Ken adjusts his messy hair which frankly has been getting quite longer these days.

Reaching nearly pass his ear for his attempt to cut it from two days ago, although it still kept it's smooth soft appearance it did left him with a few white streak of hair in some places which the others quickly picked up on. "Hey what's up with the white hair, wonderboy?" Yang could not help but ask.

Ken passing these white streaks on his hair unnoticed he simply shrugged knowing he had no memory obtaining the white color, "It's actually covering a lot in some places, what's up with that?" Blake noticing more of them appear as she fondled a little further into his hair, much to the three girls's menacing stare, they did agree that Ken has been getting a lot of them.

Finding more of them with each stroke she made being a short or long streak, "Perhaps you've been feeling stressful lately, is something bothering you Ken?" Summer question him, from the look of his respond it did give her a slight answer.

Moving his eyes away from Summer, Ken having the habit of not making eye contact with anyone when lying. Sure of course there're many things in his mind lately but having to deal with increase of paperworks, training Ruby and training on his own had tend to be a difficult task for him to do. For one he didn't get much sleep due to nightmares and work, making him suffer from sleep deprivation from a slightest. He also would be working on Bon Fortuna's upgrades and the weapon him and Ruby had been developing, not to mention keeping tabs of his teammate since he hadn't been spending too much time with them because of his work.

In short Ken had been quite busy, and it was starting to show on his appearance. "Maybe you should lay low with the whole working for awhile, starting to get bags under your eyes." Yang advised.

Ken believing he was perfectly fine shrugged the thought of resting, "Nah it's fine Yang, being part grimm helps me go through the night. Hybrids at times don't need sleep, so it's fine."

Summer not agreeing with the reason had lightly pulled on his cheek, clenching it slightly to see their perspective. "You're right, at times grimm don't need sleep. But Ken don't ever forget you're still human, meaning a person will always need sleep especially when overworking."

Having to be convinced easily Ken thought of resting for moment, sure soldiers must always be vigilant in any situation, but he was different right? Perhaps a little nap won't hurt, "I...okay, although I'll need to go back to work soon."

Blake rested her hand onto his shoulder agreeing with Summer, "You'll need it, I was the same to until Yang convinced me that I'd never be able to stop the white fang if I couldn't even take care of myself. Maybe you should think of yourself more as a person instead of a grimm."

Ken stopping for a moment mentally rewinded Blake's comment, had he been thinking of himself as a grimm lately? That did gave a small reality check but sure he didn't thought of himself like that. Right? "I'll...keep that in mind."

"Speaking of which, I did remember about you having another training cession with Raven and the others." Summer reminded, she had said it out loud but had forgotten to keep her mouth shut about it. She was far off on her own thought before noticing Ken gesturing her to not go any further on the topic, which she mentally slap herself for letting something like that slip through her.

"Ohhh what you guys training for?" Ruby asks curiously, leaning further into Ken's personal space.

"N-Nothing too major, I do need to keep my skills as sharp as a blade."

"Sounds like grown up stuff." Yang said, not being interested on the training.

"Can I come see?" Ruby further asking for a chance to see their cession.

"I think not Ruby, it's nothing too big. Besides I want you to keep on working on our project we're working on, remember?" Ken informed stroking the top of her head.

Ruby pouting slightly of his decline, still she did at least get to have more time with the project they were working on. "Oh right the weapon, definitely on it."

Looking at the time Ken hurried his way back to the academy on his way to his dorm room, but due to his slightly tired state his foot hold was unbalanced from the sudden rush of him back to the academy making him stumble to the ground. Luckily Weiss was nearby to catch him just in time before he could even reach the floor, setting his gaze towards the crystal blue eyes eyeing him from above Ken was met with a rush of blood running towards his cheeks as he straightened himself with Weiss's assistance.

The heiress was met with the same look trying her best to hide the beaming blush covering her facial appearance, she was though experiencing a sudden strong beat in her heart as she tried to let her lips speak. "A-Are you okay?"

Shaking his head Ken adjusts himself once again having to finally balance his legs and proceeding to running back towards the academy, immediately leaving Weiss and the others. "Y-Yeah thanks Weiss, sorry I'm in a hurry, got to go."

Whiles in his rush hour, Ken went back to thinking of the moment when his own heart began to beat fast of Weiss's touch. He began to speculate a few hypothesis, wondering what exactly that feeling was. "_What's going on, I've been getting flustered lately around Weiss. Not to mention my heart beats really fast,..._"

Meanwhile Weiss as well was on her own thoughts having to think back of the moment, "_My heart's beating has been increasing for the pass days when I'm around Ken, am I starting to get sick? Is it that time of the mouth perhaps? Or..._"

Having to where Ken's thoughts left off, "_Maybe I might be experiencing-_"

Weiss was in a similar mindset with Ken's thoughts, "_I might be feeling one of the symptoms of-_"

_"-Arrhythmia?!"_ Both thought.

Ken being a bit reluctant about the theory didn't exactly ring a bell with him, "_Maybe not, I am a hybrid. I don't really experience any humanly illnesses._"

Weiss however had agreed to that hypothesis, nodding in triumph giving herself a pat in the back mentally. "_Yeah, definitely it. Although if that's the case I may have to be careful with what I eat and my own health, wouldn't want to be a burden anyone._"

* * *

Gathered around in Ozpin's office, everyone except Ironwood and Winter were present discussing of a particular someone's transformation. Silver sitting at the center with the rest of the adults seated at the side, "So mister Argentum, from what I've heard you are the only one who has seen and experienced Ken's second grimm transformation. Please, tells us what it was like?" Ozpin began.

As all eyes landed on Silver he shifts himself in a comfortable form and thought back of the incident, not even David knew about this so he seated himself close to his colleague. "It was...how do I put it in words?...it was like actually fighting a Sentinel only smaller and wayy more dangerous, he would be all over the place, always moving, always fighting, he really was like a mindless time bomb."

"Can you give further details of how it was like?" Taiyang questioned.

"During his complete first transformation his conscious was still present, but as his second stage began to form, his mind would start to slip away and would later be overpowered by the grimm inside him. Silver explained.

He continued, "His mind would begin to lose itself at the first thing that forms, at times the bones at his back would grow first or sometimes another. It formed like a protection around his back, kinda like a porcupine and it's spine. He would grow boney pair of arms stationed onto his shoulders, he also would stand on his hands and feet like most animals. And to top it all of...his mask, the mask of his grimm would start to form. Once this mask is complete, we'll have little chance on bringing him back alive, I got lucky last time."

"What happened the last time?" Raven was the next to ask.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is training him on how to control it." Silver informally said.

"Well what exactly do you have in mind? We're not hybrids, we're people. How are we gonna train a kid to control his monster?" Qrow complained despite having a point.

True everyone in the room were people and not hybrids, but in a way they still were still needed for a task that would seem impossible for most. The individuals present were needed for Ken to control his grimm, anyway possible they can't let someone like him roam Beacon any longer knowing he may break any time soon.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Qrow eyeing Taiyang being one of the individuals able to not accept such task.

"I-"

"We bring him out" Raven seeing that others may not have any others suggestion decided to bring her own idea to the table, "What do you mean by that?" Summer asks.

"We bring out his grimm and observe what he can do, what his weaknesses are, his limits, powers, if we're gonna train him then it's best we know what his grimm is capable of and know him inside and out."

"Sounds risky, but are you sure it's a good idea? We don't even know what he looks like in this second form, much lets control him." David seeing the bad side of this plan disagrees with the matter.

"It was never a good idea, but it can give us a better idea for him control his grimm." Raven insisted.

"And what if the plan backfires? What do you have in store for him then?" Glynda intervening with a question.

Finding no other solution Raven responded with only silence, later feeling everyone's gaze she gave her honest answer. "I-I don't know, but this is the only way we can do this. If it back fires then..., we eliminate him."

David immediately stood from his chair stomping his hand loudly on the chair's armrest, "Are you saying we're willing to kill my own son just after the help he's done, he has not done anything major but he's deeds are welcomed to Mistral."

"None of us want that too, Tootaxil can only do so much. We'll try not let things go that way, but we can't keep promises we can't keep." Raven was just as hesitate to this plan as much as everyone was, despite it being her idea.

"So it's agreed, we start soon" Ozpin announcing everyone's agreement, the entire meeting were responded with nods being that no one was against it.

Raven making one last statement before everyone left the room, "I'll be the first to train him, it is my idea."

* * *

Andy being too bored to train like most of the student here at Beacon was casually wondering the halls, his arm resting behind his head passing the many students who were either paranoid of the current situation or had refuse to show fear to most. Security had became much tighter being that Atlas fleets was now surrounding the academy, Atlesian Knights securing Beacon with the grimms drawing ever closer.

Sure Beacon may be secure now but it was far from the safest place in Vale, with all that is happening the academy was one of the pin points of danger. "_And from the looks of it, it's only gonna get worse._" He thought

Many parents were worried enough that their child or children were stuck in Beacon, being that they didn't want any danger coming to the students they had to lock down the landing port. The chances of getting ambush or breached by aircraft were too high, they didn't want to risk bringing children back neither since one may never know if the airship may be targeted or endangered from within.

Beacon has gone dark for awhile, but just somewhere at the back of Andy's head he was sure everything would eventually be okay again. Not noticing the women he would later bump onto, Andy stumbles shortly to the ground with his hand clutch onto his head. "You should pay attention to where you're going little one!"

Andy rubbing his head looked to the figure he had walk onto, narrowing his eyes he first noticed the color of the women's hair. White like the snow, her figure was elegant and her appearance seem to have the same vibe as most soldiers. "Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you."

"And what's a youngster like you doing here at Beacon academy? You look to young to be attending here."

"I'm not attending here, My father brought me here to see my brother again." Andy answered.

"Oh so you have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's my role model. I look up to him, he means a lot to me." Andy responded

"And who is this brother you admire so dearly?"

"Ken Markes." Andy having to now have better sight of the women, her eyes was the next to notice. Light blue, a color being strangely similar to someone he knows.

"Ken Markes? The Apex Predator?! You're his little brother?" The women takes a closer step towards Andy inspecting him in such a close distance, "I don't see the resemblance at all."

"You know my brother?"

"He's an enemy to Atlas and me, be careful you don't do the same little one."

Andy beginning to be slightly irritated of the women with white hair growled with her statement, "What's your problem, my brother hasn't done anything. You're the who should be careful, my brother is the strongest."

"Ohh such a bold statement there little one, what makes you think he is the strongest amongst all of us?"

Andy clenching his hand, with each words the women barked he slowly worked his hand towards the hilt of his weapon. "Because he saved lots of lives, he's a hero then you'll ever be."

"How dare you, you'll regret barking those words to me boy."

"Bring it on ice queen." Andy said unsheathing Mal Fortuna.

"You'll regret insulting a Schnee."

Stopping for a moment Andy hesitated of the name she had called herself, "Schnee, Schnne, Schnee...where have I heard that name before?"

"Schnee, I am the daughter of the great founder of the Schnee dust company and specialist of the Atlesian Army."

"The what company?"

"Enough wasting time, if you're gonna attack me then come with everything you've got."

"Schnee, Schnee...you don't happen to be related to Weiss Schnee, are you?"

"Of course I'm her elder sister."

Andy dropping a nervous sweat, his blood became as cold as the snowy seasons. He hadn't realized he was talking smack with Weiss's older sister, sure he may be older but he wasn't gonna let someone like her ESPECIALLY her speak so low of his brother. "Winter Schnee at your service, remember that name little one, it'll be last thing you'll hear if you challenge me again the next time."

Not wanting to waste her energy to a fifteen year old, Winter walked away at the opposite direction facing away from him, but not before leaping a few last words. "Besides he's just like any other grimm in Remnant, mindless and arrogant."

That being the last straw for Andy, he quickly leaped towards Winter comparable to Ken's stage one speed. He readied his blade and swung fast towards her chest, "Shut your lousy mouth!"

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch sat tiredly at her desk, scrolling through the thousands of paperwork before her and the millions of calls she had been receiving from parents of other students. Complains and shouting was all she was met with, yes they had their reasons but she couldn't do much as the parents did. No one could get in or out of the academy, and not to mention she had David's youngest child with her.

She sat comfortably on the seat sleeping through the day, her thumb lazily being sucked like any other child. Glynda admired the child's sleeping state, it warmed her heart to see such delightful sight. It reduced the stress she had been feeling lately to the slightest but still she loved taking care of the girl.

Krista was behaved the entire time David said he needed someone to take care of her, Glynda was happy enough to accept. But of course there were times taking care of the child did take a tool on her, hearing a knock coming from her door she called the person in her office. "Come in."

As the door opened she was immediately recognized by a certain student she knew as Velvet Scarlatina, her rabbit ears fluffing back and for. "Hello professor."

"Hello miss Scarlatina, what brings you here in my quarters?"

Velvet walked towards her desk noticing Krista peacefully sleeping at one of her chairs, she let out a warm smile before turning to Goodwitch. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Alright, what's been bothering?"

"Well..." Taking a closer step to Glynda's desk, she sets her hands behind her back giving Goodwitch a weak smile. "What do you think makes Hybrids dangerous?"

"Dangerous? I don't think their-...wait...miss Scarlatina, how did you know they were named Hybrids."

Keeping her smile towards Glynda she straightens herself with her eyes now narrowing to Goodwitch, "Hmmm to answer your question, I think what makes Hybrids dangerous is because they're...**unpredictable.**"

Velvet's eyes changes in an instant to a Hybrid's regular eye color consisting of black and red, in a flash she grew two large black Nevermore like wings behind her back and immediately flopped them throwing sharp feathery projectiles towards Goodwitch and trapping firmly attached to the bookshelf behind her seat.

Trapped by the sharp ends attach to the bookshelf, Glynda reaches for her Riding crop. But was stopped immediately by a gun shot coming from Velvet's compacted box position at her hips, the box then immediately assembles into a large robotic droid and quickly goes to her side. "_My my, such a Huntress like you to be ambushed by a first year. How depressing, and to be surprised by such a plain attempt._"

"**Shut A.H.D., at least it's better then your plan.**"

"Miss Scarlatina, you're a Hyrbid?" Glynda suspiciously questioned.

"**Hyrbid or not, Velvet or not, it doesn't matter. A.H.D. Knock her out, we need to keep our hands clean for this.**"

In a quick swift A.H.D. swung his robotic fist towards Glynda's jaw, but immediately was interjected by Goodwitch using her semblance of telekinesis to push him away from her. Seeing the change of combat, Velvet quickly leaps towards Goodwitch and plants a strong knee to her abdomen leaving all the oxygen within her out of her lungs.

Given the opportunity A.H.D. rushes back to Glynda and delivers a rough jab to her jaw knocking her out in seconds, finally with her out of the way A.H.D. takes himself towards the sleeping Krista and straps her behind his bag with belts, "_I'll bring her to the rooftop, try not to get caught._"

"**Yeah yeah, gotta make it fast. My aura is depleting soon.**" With that A.H.D. fled the scene out of the window to the rooftops, Velvet needing to escape as soon as possible went for the door and casually walked away from the office. Her eyes changing back to how it normally appeared and her wings retracted back to her back, a smile creeping onto her face but was later replace with a frown as she felt the strong guilt for the kidnapping of her friend's sister. "_I really am sorry Thirteen, please forgive me._"

* * *

Walking in the halls as night time slowly approached, Naomi and Rosa walked relaxingly relieving stress of the recent activities. Excited to return to their dorms they fasten their pace not wanting to wait for their beds pleading for someone to rest upon it, their excitement had blinded them to not notice a silhouette figure above the halls setting his eyes on the two members of team KRWN.

A smile creeps widely on his face as he eyed the girl with light blonde hair, the vibe she gave was one he could very much recognize. She may appear innocent to most but even he could see the mask she wears underneath, the thought of her having another personally had gotten him excited to fight her.

He creeped closer to the two girls until he stopes himself onto a entrance of a classroom, he waited for the two to position closer to the entrance waiting for the opportunity.

"Maaaan I'm beat, I can't wait to sleep tonight."

"Y-Yeah, today has been tiring."

Letting out a yawn Rosa stretches her arms out walking faster to get to their dorm, "After all that training at least we might get lucky and find Ken sleeping at his desk or bed, slip in a little cicada in his clothes won't hurt."

"Oh my, I-I-I don't know wether that's a good ide-_wait...is that...trip wire?_" Naomi noticing a shining line just a few feet from where Rosa walked towards, she quickly rushes to her side and grabs her in from stepping onto it. But this process made her step onto the trip wire and with a strong grip tangled around her feet, she's instantly strongly pulled into a classroom and into the darkness. "_Yes I got her in, nothing hurts but to have some fun with someone._" The figure thought.

Rosa quickly follows her into the classroom as Naomi inverts her spear to cut the wire tangled around her ankle, "Naomi, are you oka-"

With a loud thump hearing the sudden close of the classroom's door, Rosa cuts herself off as both girls later hear a hysterical laughter coming from the corners of the room. "What's going on?"

With a quick motion Rosa was pulled into one of the tables of the room and was secured firmly by the earlier wires, Naomi was quickly met with a slash across the back and another at the side. She equips her spear but is later attacked again in the front, "Naomi be careful." Rosa pleads struggling out of the bonds.

Searching for any signs of life form, Naomi carefully observes the room waiting for the attacker to reappear once more. With the darkness surrounding them it only made it harder for anyone to spot anyone, feeling a presents behind she quickly turns to the corner only to be pushed back by a strong punch to the gut. "Naomi!"

Finding the strength to break free from the wires, Rosa reaches for her weapon with all her might and successfully cuts through the wires and breaking her free. She stands by Naomi's side as she waited for the figure to show, "Naomi stand up."

"O-Okay."

Hearing another hysterical laugh Naomi turns herself to face the figure grinding his long sword with her spear, his face selling out a large sadistic smile and his steel grey eyes. Rosa tries to dash to her aid but is stopped by a feeling the stranger gave out, fear is what she felt. The expression in his face showed only her death, the aroma around him was screaming of pain and fear. Naomi was taking this affect as well only her eyes starts to change into it's color of yellow, her multi personality slowly taking over her due to the aura the man gave out.

His appearance could be seen with some kind of special assassins robes with a chest plate and overlapping metal guards, the metal portions of the armor appeared to have gold tint, while the leather portions were black or dark brown. The robes were made out of three layers, with each being longer then the last, the longest lower layer segmented, giving the whole look resembling an eagle's wings.

The visible insanity he gave was obvious to the two girls, but Rosa was still unable to shake off from the effect. "Rosa snap out of it!"

With a quick thug Rosa escapes the dreadful feeling from earlier and went back to the task at hand, "T-Thanks Naomi."

"Let's see what you both have in store...ladies."

Quickly taking their chance they both strike the figured man as he dodges their attack flipping over them with ease, Rosa takes her chance again and goes to trust the man only to be met with the same feeling as she got closer. This time she shakes heavily from the cold feeling, as if someone had a thousand knives stabbed into her at once at all directions. Seeing her completely still the man see no time raising his blade to strike her down fast, Naomi had jumped in just in time to move her out of the way, but she didn't got away from the attacker's strike having to receive a cut on her arm.

Having the distance between them she quickly tries to cover the cut only for the blood to drip down her hands, this had fully triggered her personality with her eyes changing into her fully colored yellow. "Looks like I've finally broke you free from that innocent act of yours."

Looking up and forming her own creeped smile, Naomi spins her spear around her letting out the same laughter as he did. "**Don't expect any special treatment from that last bitch, cause I'll definitely cut you down and peel your skin off.**"

"Hehe, fucking try then you two faced bitch!."

"**Bring it, you man whore!**"

* * *

_For Our Second Ending This Arc Will Be:_

_(Insert, Rei Yasuda: Mirror, Here)_

* * *

**Yang: Come on Ruby you can do it.**

**Ruby: I don't know if I can.**

**Yang: Come just put it in.**

**Ruby: I've had too much.**

**Ken: Come Ruby just one more round.**

**Ruby: I have too much inside. **

**Weiss: Keep going, don't give up.**

**Blake: Make more room!**

**Ruby: Oh alright, I don't think I can move my hands anymore. Ken, just put it in for me.**

**Ken: A-Alright, although I've never done this before but I'll do my best.**

**Ruby: Ahhhmmmmmmmmmmmm.**

**Yang: Be more gentle!**

**Ken: A-Alright, I'm sorry.**

**Ruby: Mmmmmmmmmm.**

**?: You won't win against me!**

**Weiss: Oh my goodness look at those two go.**

**Blake: I don't know if that looks either good or painful for her.**

**Weiss: Knowing Ruby, it may be both.**

**Blake: True.**

**Yang: Alright Ruby! Look at you go.**

**_(Common And Jaune Bust Through The Door)_**

**Common: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!**

**_(Everyone stops and looks at the two)_**

**Yang: We're just having a cookie eating contest.**

**Cookie Monster: Nomnomnomnom.**

**Common: What's with all the audio I've been hearing between Ruby and Ken?**

**Blake: It's just Ken feeding Ruby cookies.**

**Common: _(Looks at the two, proceeds to facepalm)_**

**Jaune: Oh thank goodness, I thought she was being.**

**Common: Why do you sound happy? What are you thinking Jaune?**

**Jaune: Nothing...bye _(Flees)_**

**Yang: Anyway, Come on Ruby just few more and you'll win!**

**Ruby: Mmmmnmmmmmnn?**

**Ken: A one more, come on Ruby hold it.**

**Ruby: ?**

**Yang: Good now swallow!**

**Ken: Swallow everything Ruby, don't leave anything behind!**

**Ruby: Mnnmmm! Ahhhh...I did it!**

**Cookie Monster: Nomnomn...blahhh me no understand. Cookie Monster lost?! Nooooooo.**

**Ruby: Yaaa suck it Cookie Monster.**

**Ken: Language Ruby.**

**Ruby: Sorry.**

**Common: _(Red as Ruby's cloak)_. Just do the freaking outro! _(Slams Door)._**

**Yang: Whoooo Ruby won!'**

**Ruby: Awesome!**

**Ken: Let's do the outro already so we can continue.**

**Ruby: You ready for round two?!**

**Cookie Monster: Cookie Monster ready!**

**Ruby: Cool but first, I need to do the outro. I'll be back.**

**Yang: If you like this chapter then leave a review, Common would really appreciate it and it helps him bring more content to you guys.**

**Blake: If you like the story so far then click that Follow and Favorite button.**

**Ruby: Have a question then feel free to inbox us and we'll happily answer them.**

**Weiss: If you have an idea for an Oc then fill the registration below, we have one more position open for anyone. So if you want your Oc to have one of the story's major part then you know what to do, all genders and kinds are accepted.**

**Cookie Monster: Pairing for Ken, Voting poll at profile.**

**Ken: Let me take care of this, there's a voting poll for Ken's love interest on Common's profile. And for the update, Weiss and Yang are neck and neck, Ruby and Blake are the same but are two votes away from the two. **

**Yang: The next chapter will be the last for this year, after that you'll have to wait till January.**

**Ruby: Anyway, Until then.**

**Everyone: See ya laterss.**

**Ruby: You ready?!**

**Cookie Monster: Cookie Monster ready!**

**Yang: Alright then, ready? Eat!**

**Ruby: Ken, help.**

**Ken: Oh right, _(Feeds Ruby Cookies)_**

**Ruby: Mmmmmmmnnnm.**

**Yang: Yeah Ruby go!**

**Ruby: MMMMMNNNNNMMMM!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Blake: Get your minds out of the gutter, you totally thought it was a sex scene between Ruby and Ken. Perverts.**

_(Next Chapter Below)_

* * *

**_Oc Registration _**

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Chapter 30: The Dangerous In The Shadow._


	30. Chapter 30 : The Dangerous In The Shadow

Apex Predator

* * *

**Common: I have returned!**

**Jason: Late once again.**

**Common: I can't help it, I'm kinda losing my juice here.**

**Crystal: Your juice?**

**Common: Yeah...you know...writing juice.**

**Jason: No I don't know, what's that?**

**Common: Nevermind.**

**Ken: So what's in mind this chapter.**

**Common: Well I've been thinking of making my own world of remnant chapter, some about Hybirds, the guardians or even about Emprove. But I don't know if the readers will like it, it'll most likely be short.**

**Ken: Well what if you put it as part of the chapter but below the author's section.**

**Common: That's a good idea, I've also been thinking of making another new story with RWBY crossover with Ansatsu Kyoushitsu _(Assassination Classroom)_.**

**Crystal: Oh really?**

**Common: Yup _(if any of you ever watched the anime)_ Ken is once again in it but plays the part as Koro sensei thanks to his semblance being speed, and perhaps Ruby being Nagisa but I don't see her having the same bloodlust as Nagisa.**

**Jason: Blah blah blah, just start the chapter.**

**Common: Ugh this is the reason why you weren't included in last week's chapter.**

**Jason: Why?**

**Common: Cause you're rude.**

**Jason: Who said I was rude**

**Common: I did.**

**Jason: Touche**

**Common: Anyway I know it's late and Christmas has already pass but please take this chapter as a present from me to you, we'll be taking a short one week break after this so I can recover my writing juice once more.**

**Ken: Anyway let's start this chapter.**

**Crystal: I'll gladly take this, RWBY is not owned by us. RWBY is currently owned by RoosterTeeth and it's respect owners, we own only our original story, characters and content.**

**Common: Without further ado, let's start this chapter.**

**Ken: Enjoyyyyyy**

* * *

_**For Our Second Opening For This Arc We'll Stick With The Original RWBY Openings:**_

_**(Insert , RWBY Opening 3: When It Falls, Here)**_

* * *

Chapter 30: The Dangerous In The Shadows

Sitting casually at his seat in the cafeteria, Ken sat with Weiss discussing about certain aspects about lightning dust for the new weapon him and Ruby were working on. Neptune and Sun had happened to stumble upon the two individuals and decided to speak with them to kill time, Jaune and Pyrrha were there taking a break from their training deciding to head to the cafeteria since it was near their training spot, buying drinks along the way.

"Hmmm what if we insert ice dust onto the weapon so overheating won't be a problem, being that the weapon is bigger, it would need a bigger capacity of dust." He suggested, their discussion was one and the other trying to figure out how to use lightning dust into the their soon to be weapon. Books and lectures from teachers has taught them before that lightning dust won't work well with larger weapons, one it would need a cooling system which would be a hassle to set up since there isn't any way of making one in such a small space to fit onto it. Second if the dust were to be place onto the weapon then it's weapon wouldn't be able to handle the energy and lightning all together, meaning if the lightning dust were larger then it would mean there would be more energy within it, which led to them discussing a way of cooling it.

It was the reason why most huntsmen and huntresses as well as the students-training had dust in their weapon but was in a more minimal sized, most being in an ammo cartridge. "Yes but being that lightning and ice dust don't exactly go well with the two, it'll most likely damage it further then benefitting." Weiss explained.

"True...and if we want the weapon to work without having to worry about overheating then we'll have to literally split the dust itself, which will decrease the power of the projectiles and worse not even work."

"Yes...might I suggest...no that won't work either."

"Weiss thank you for answering my call for your help so quickly, I'm sorry for things being such a hassle." Ken offering his apology of things being so difficult, he needed help with inserting dust for their project. Problem was that earlier spoken lightning dust, and the only person who he knew that could help him with that certain problem was the heiress herself that would soon inherit Remnant's larger dust company. Weiss Schnee herself, he thanked Monty above that he was friends with the Schnee making it easier for him. "How long have you two been working on this anyway?" Pyrrha asking seated across the two on the same table.

"About thirty minutes maybe, it wasn't too long ago I was asked." Weiss answered looking back at loads of papers of theories they thought together, pulling out her scroll and writing more gibberish along the way. "What if we split it in two and put them in same weapon, only they're slightly separated." She suggested.

"True but that doesn't change the fact that we'd have to use both at the same time for the weapon to work, bringing us back to square one." Ken frown immediately declining the idea, thinking a little bite to eat would refresh his mind from all the brainstorming he reaches for the bowl of grapes placed besides Weiss. "Are you trying to reach for the grapes?" She questioned wonderingly.

"Yeah, can you pass them for me?"

Thinking of an alternate plan coming in mind, Weiss takes one grape from the bowl and places it between her index finger and thumb in a feeding matter. "Are you trying to feed me?" Ken asked curiously, not knowing what exactly she was doing.

"Just eat the grape already, it's not like I'm doing this for you, now say ahhh." Keeping her usual tone Weiss places it closer to him as Ken reluctantly goes to reach for the grape and eat it. Surprisingly the only person embarrassed in this situation was Ken himself, Weiss was composed the whole time although her hands were slightly shakey from doing such a bold action.

Jaune and Neptune were more envied towards the soldier, the blonde knight was a bit more stunned with the mix while the blue haired lad was more enraged. Neptune sure at times would flirt with other students around Beacon but after his interaction with the heiress at the dance, he became more attracted to her finding that she was very kind with such a title being know to many. That feeling would soon later grow as they continue to interact throughout his time at Vale.

But later Ken had enrolled into Beacon and soon his interactions with Weiss began to decrease, and as time pass it would continue to lessen until the day the academy was attacked and finding out Ken was a Hybrid all along then their interactions would be on like strangers. He tried to speak to her again at times like this again but she would later respond with her being busy or spending time with the predator or her teammates. The expression she showed around him was the same she showed Neptune, always kind and mannered. "Sooo we haven't exactly know each other, what was your name again? Hmm?" Neptune pressed questioning Ken, he responds with a simple smile and a small bow of his introduction.

"Ken Markes of Mistral, I still remember you. Neptune right? It's nice to see you again." He goes for a hand shake but declined quickly with another question.

"Yeah yeah whatever, so what's the deal with you being part grimm I've heard about?"

"Neptune! That's rude!" Immediately Weiss interjects.

"What? I'm just asking, it's not like isn't a big deal. I just thought grimms didn't have any soul or aura, so how are you part grimm yet you have soul and aura within you? How do you even function?"

"Neptune!" Ken silence her with his hand indicating her to cease her attempt to defend him, he kept his manners with Neptune as Ken did not want to start anything between them or with anyone. "It's okay Weiss, I'm sure many students have their own questions for me. Neptune is just one of those students who are curious, I'll answer anything that clouds your mind."

With a nod of approval he does exactly as so, "Okay, how are you part grimm?"

"I don't necessarily know, I have little knowledge of my early days as a child. I don't have an answer to that, I'm sorry."

"Okay, how are you able to use aura despite being part grimm?" Neptune asked.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer to that either."

Jaune steps in between their trivia trying to calm the two despite Ken not acting up, "Come guys, let's at least try to get along."

"Yeah Neptune, what's your problem?" Sun wondered eyeing his teammate.

"I just wanna know, is it so bad to ask?"

Ken nods letting him continue his questions, "It's fine, if you have any other questions then go ahead and ask them."

Neptune having an idea ask for the perfect question to at least tick him for a bit, "Heard you're part Sentinel, didn't I read before that Sentinels eat people? Do you eat people?"

Ken's eyes widened for a moment as he was surprised to find Neptune knowing about what part he was, "_How'd he know that?_"

Sun clenching his hands from underneath the table grew furious at Neptune, "_Damn it dude, Blake told us to keep it a secret._"

The spartan and blonde knight couldn't speak words as Ken was left silent by his question, he didn't mind people finding out he was a Hybrid but finding out what specific type of Hybrid he was is completely out of the question.

Neptune grinned in triumph seeing the soldier couldn't respond and left to stare at the papers scattered around the table, "Alright Neptune, that's enough of you." Weiss instructed.

"Whateves, I'll keep it to myself then." He says raising his arms innocently while seating himself back next to Sun.

"What's your problem dude? You've been getting grumpy these days." Sun asked feeling the strangeness in Neptune's character.

"What? No one ever said asking was a crime." He countered.

"There was no need to ask such personal questions." Pyrrha said seeing the error in Neptune's persistent questioning.

"Wha-"

Cutting himself off from his thoughts, Ken found his communication wrist blinking repeatedly as Zina popped out from the device. "Wow monty, who's that?" Sun quickly taking notice of the blue figured A.I.

"Zina? What's up?" She quickly showed him a map with a red reticle on a specific location close to their position, "_Master, two individuals have appear to have started a brawl near the library in the hallway._"

"Who are they?"

Appearing back in her figured hologram and showing Ken a bunch of informative files, she opens one of the files and shares an image of a girl with white hair similar to Weiss with fancy clothing and armor onto her appearance. "_A woman name Winter Schnee has began fighting with your little brother, the brawl seems to be near the hallway._"

"Okay, inform Chief Argentum my master for me. Tell him to meet me there, I'll need his help."

"_Affirmative master_."

Both the heiress and predator stood from their seats and dashed towards the location, leaving the group to their table.

"What's my sister doing here? And why is she fighting your brother?" Weiss wondered abruptly.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Ken answered unsure.

* * *

Many students gathered onto a crowded part of the hallway, one individual with her hair as bright at the snow stood apart from another holding a small Tantō at his hand clutching it and glaring her menacingly. Winter held her posture unmoved by Andy's constant striking, her hand placed behind her and the other holding her saber firmly. Andy being careful around the Schnee observer close for his next move, being reminded that his opponent had an obvious skill and experience advantage.

But with clever strategies can always be at his use, "You should have picked your opponent wisely boy, I don't plan on holding back." She barked shooting him a confident smirk.

"Whatever the opponent, I'll gladly fight especially anyone who insults my brother." Andy says not feeling the threat in Winter's statement, moving much closer he waits for an opening to catch her off guard. "You'll soon learn that your resolve to protect your brother's pride will be your downfall."

He slowly closes the gap between them, "We'll see about that."

With a quick motion Andy flings towards her direction with great speed and amazing examples of his flexibility and acrobatics, striking from unpredictable angles Winter moves to the defensive as she slowly finds herself struggling to block every attack Andy lands on her by an inch.

Ever attack being more unreadable then the last, this gives her no chance to enter on the offensive in the battle. She moves quickly away from him finding it difficult to escape his unpredictability, knowing her intentions he quickly follows her and maneuvers straight forward.

Immediately summoning her short sword she crosses both blades together to achieve absolute defense on the front, resulting to Andy having his Tantō blocked and pushed back by her sheer strength. Composing herself back to the battle at her own favor, she begins her offensive barrage with several trusts and slashes.

Being pushed back on his defense Andy quickly sets his blade forth and dodge her incoming attacks blocking a few along the way, the flaw in Andy's fighting style had begin to show. As much as Ken taught Andy of the older style he used in his younger days, it had a huge catch. The style he taught Andy was more specialized in offensive maneuvers and not defensive forms, hence why Ken upgraded to a more versatile fighting art.

Winter quickly caught onto this flaw and saw the advantage in this fight, with her constant striking Andy was unable to adapt to the situation. Seeing no opening come to view he quickly steps back and switch to Mal Fortuna's second form, just as Winter anticipated he switches the pace to a more distant approach.

For a moment later Andy charges the small sphere onto the end of his blade and fired it towards Winter, seeing that the projectile had no threat she summons her glyph and protects her. Firing more of the lightning projectiles at Winter he watches carefully as to an opening slowly but surely was to await him, mimicking the same action as ever she does no other but protect herself behind her shielded glyph. But later the bolts would begin to fade her vision of Andy and later as the firing ceases her view of him had disappeared, carefully watching her every corner she clenches her weapons as to means no sign is seen of Andy. Her cautiousness is broken when she felt a strong impact come from behind, with a quick move to turn she finds no other the Andy landing a strong slash to her back. With her aura protecting her she escapes untouched but left a huge deal in her aura, "_Above?_"

Not giving another second he jumps right onto her, reenacting their previous moment of combat. With a final slash to her chest which Winter narrowly blocks he flings back and takes a breather. Another flaw in his style, the constant use of his speed and maneuverability would eventually tire him out. And so Ken had trained Andy to build his endurance, but even he can see limitations in Andy's prowess despite being skilled in his art.

Winter sees this as an opportunity to attack but was quickly stopped when she felt another strong force hit her from behind, she quickly backs away from the source. Seeing a golden bear suddenly appearing from behind it roars at her as it crawls towards Andy, the connection between the two was obvious to her and soon she had figured out his ability. "That bear, I'm guessing that your semblance is summoning."

"You guessed correct, My semblance is able to summon many kinds of animals."

"_Which explains how he got me from above._" Winter setting his blade onto the ground, her glyph already emanating around it. She begins to summon several ice blocks around her before they later transform into multiple small white colored Nevermores, they quickly encage Andy as he himself began to summon several hawks of his own. The two bipolar opposites began to clash with their masters summoning more at their place, "Let us see who's summoning is better?" Winter mocked feeling more confident in her semblance.

A number of Nevermores had emerged around Winter as Andy does the same with the same count with hawks and eagles, both sides trying to mow down the other with their own summonings. As much as the Schnee were well versed in their own summonings, Andy's semblance focuses completely on the same aspect. It would make sense that he'd be more skilled in this power, although Winter did show to keep up with his summonings.

Using and eagle to lift himself up, the bird picks him from his arms and flies up directly below Winter. He goes to summon tigers and leopards next to break the Schnee's defenses, not seeing the for coming attack of Andy, Winter is struck across the chest shaking her aura level quite a bit. Her aura level may have lowered in its yellow level but she can clearly see Andy wasn't doing too well either, the executive use of his semblance seem to bring out a lot from him. She retreats summoning her three snow colored Beowolves from her previous position and began reaping through the tigers and leopards, the Nevermores would gather around the Beowolves as it assaults towards Andy.

Feeling the limit of his semblance he resorts to using one of his signature move, along side the crowd Ken and Weiss had finally arrived at the scene with Ruby and Blake already present. Yang was at a different side of the crowd cheering Andy on, "What's going on here?" He immediately questions.

The red hooded scythe-wielder turned to Ken shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know, we just passed by the library until we saw these two fighting."

"Of all the people she's fighting with it had to be him." Weiss commented trying to understand the conflict between them.

"Wait Weiss you know her?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, she's my big sister."

"You have a sister?" Blake questions.

"Well yes, and if I had to guess who started this. I'd bet my lien on Andy, no doubt it's him." Weiss speculates seeing the possibility.

"You're not far off, I'd say the same thing." Ken says letting himself be comfortable watching the fight along with the crowd, "Aren't you gonna help him?" Blake wondered.

Ken shakes his head with a clear grin, "Nah, I wanna see where this goes. I wanna know how he can match with her, how far he's gotten perhaps."

Moments later his Master arrives appearing behind the predator and patting him on the back, "Yoooo, a hot A.I. suddenly appeared on my scroll saying you needed my help. I presume she's your creation?"

"Master, yes she's my creation. I can tell you about her some other time but right now I'll need your help stopping these two, although I do want to sit back and watch where this unfolds." Silver agrees with his apprentice as he stood by him watching the two duke it out.

"I can't believe she went out of her way to fight Andy, wondered what ticked Winter off." Silver said.

Back to the battle Andy activates Emprove as he would feel his aura beginning to deplete with every summon he made, the blue color of radiating aura around him flaring like flames. It may not seem much but with a little added aura in his disposal would always prove to be useful, with a flick of his arm he summons a much bigger boar and began mowing down the three Beowolves. As much as the boar could damage the grimm it prove to be no help as the grimm began biting down the boar with ease, this was merely a distraction as Andy climbed up from the boar's back and jumped over the three Beowolves.

He rushes quickly towards Winter but as he begins to run she summons a glyph underneath Andy's feet and ignites it causing a small explosion, smirking in triumph she begins to unsheathe her weapons until she sees a silhouette emerging from the smoke. Andy clutching onto Mal Fortuna was thankfully protected by his aura especially with Emprove adding more with every waking moment, his vivid green eyes glowing showing a new development into his appearance.

"_Those eyes, that face. It's exactly the same when I become the Apex Predator,...bloodlust._" Ken thought.

With a strong force Andy flashes towards Winter with amazing speed, flickering in and out like light itself. To most it would see to fast to keep up, to Ken it seem just a tad slow. _"His speed has improve, although his speed seems about one tier below Ruby's."_

His fast footwork had gotten him close enough to Winter as he trust through the snow haired color individual, being that her aura protected her the damage seemed minor but it did left her with half of her aura now depleted. Running quickly around her Andy builds up his speed and dashes back towards Winter and delivering another strong trust attack, she blocks the strike but left a blow to her aura . Andy maneuvering around again and begins to run quickly towards her, she responds with her jumping up the air using her glyph. Andy quickly changes the pace and summons an eagle to fly him up the air, this in turn brings him a perfect angle for a downwards slash which he does exactly that. Winter easily blocks this but brings both of them back to lower ground, as he struggles with blades pushing the other he slowly reaches for his sheath on his back as Winter sets her eyes onto it.

Transforming quickly the sheath turns into a large knife as it lands a clean cut on Winter's cheek but deflected by her aura, now with both combatants duel-wielding the match was beginning to close at its end. Andy did admit that his style of use preferred was using only a single blade but at desperate time called for desperate measures, with two blades at hand Andy begins his maneuverability around Winter hitting in every angle. Her aura depletes slow but she had managed to push back Andy out of his assault with a clean hit to his chest, having a distance between them again and finding that his aura will soon die down Andy flares Emprove once more pumping more aura as he can to his own.

Seeing that she no longer wants to continue she summons her glyph behind her and sets her short blade at her back with the other at her dominant hand, Andy sets his large knife back at it's sheath form as he sets his Tantō away and places it back on his back. Finding it odd as Winter eyed the little one, Andy sets his hands apart from each other and begins to focus his aura to one single point.

Waiting for another moment later the point where Andy focuses on forms a small golden sphere between Andy's hands, putting more aura into it the sphere slowly grows bigger. Winter curiously waited for his attack to finish as she watched the sphere become larger and brighter, not letting the moment pass that was when Ken and Silver step in with Winter being presented by the Mistral chief standing before her and Ken standing before Andy with eyes angered and arms crossed.

Ruby quickly turns to where they previously were and found them no longer standing there, Silver shakes his finger as he had no need to stop her with any means of contact. Winter responds with a scowl as she sheathes her weapons back in place and her glyph deactivated, Ken however was very angered and his eyes were glued only to Andy. "B-Big brother, h-h-how you doin-"

His sentence was cut as Ken uses his strong arm to fling the golden sphere out from Andy's hand and out to the window, as it reaches far from them the sphere later triggers it's explosion showing a huge wave of pure aura combusting to the air. The explosion was so powerful it left a great ordeal to the other windows some cracking and many shattering, "What did I tell you about using THAT technique?!"

"But big brother I didn't mea-"

"What did I say?!"

Andy lowered his head as he felt that it may not have been a good idea to use it, "Use it only when everything is at stake, only means as a last resort." Andy mumbles.

"And yet you were gonna use it recklessly, you could have blown this whole building to pieces. Do you know the trouble you could have caused? Do you?!"

Andy saddened after the realization of his irresponsible action nods his head as he did not like his brother mad at him, times like this is why he was supervised by Chief Colonel David or Captain Ken.

Sighing from all the amount of stress he felt already, Ken straightens up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, I want your weapons handed to me before you sleep. If not they'll be consequences, and you know how those are."

"Yes Big brother."

Seeing that the two was about to leave Winter steps in wanting the opportunity to meet the infamous predator of Mistral, "Wait, it's rather rude to leave the battle with such interruption. At least state yourself, Apex Predator."

Already not liking where this was going Ken decided to address himself as Winter was correct about the manners of meeting, "Apologize, I'm Ken Markes. Captain of squad 13 of the Mistral military organization Royal Guardians, first year of Beacon and leader of Team KRWN."

"Hmmm such title you posses, I am Winter Schnee. Member of Atlas's Specialist Unit, and former heiress to the Schnee dust company."

"Winter Schnee huh, you must be Weiss's older sister. It's a pleasure to meet a relative of my dear friend."

Winter raising a brow wondered what his relationship with Weiss was exactly, pressing onto the topic in mind. "Oh and what is your relationship with my little sister?"

"Nothing intimate as you may think it is."

Somewhere amongst the crowd a girl with similar color as Winter sticked out like a sore thumb as she light up like a bright tomato, "As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I must leave to-"

Cutting himself off Ken felt a strange presents of negativity a few blocks away from their location, it was so strong both his eyes had changed into their grimm transformation. Winter taken aback by this scene was unable to react, never seeing a Hybrid before she didn't know exactly how to react. Seeing those eyes made her slightly shiver down her spine, eyes as easily comparable to creatures of grimm. "What's up?" Silver asked.

"Something or someone is here, it's getting stronger but...this is different...we need to get there."

"Where?"

Using his grimm senses Ken searches for the strong negative energy, becoming stronger and twisted with each waking moment. "Few blocks from here, near a building. Found it, southeast building to the left."

Silver looks outside the window and immediately spots the building, "Got it, let's hurry this up then."

Placing his hand on Ken's shoulder the two disappear from the rest as they teleport away, leaving an irritated Schnee in the process, two to be more elaborate. "That idiot blonde, I cannot believe he would snatch the predator from me. I needed to speak to him, the next I'll cut him down if any means."

"I can't believe that idiot left me, we're not done with out research. I'm so not cleaning up for him, he won't be forgiven." Weiss scowls

* * *

Rose being on the ground clutching her head from the strong headache she had been feeling, her visions were blurred and the sound of her teammate was unheard of. She slowly sits herself up from the ground, shaking off the effect of her disfunction senses her image of everything began to finally clear out. Looking at the direction of two individuals clashing against each other, one she recognized to be her teammate Naomi. Somehow her current state seemed to have taken a change as she fought recklessly but precisely on point, she recognized this style to be at her second persona.

Her bright yellow eyes shinning trough the essence of the darkness, steel grey glaring at them with strong desires to kill. Naomi as drastic as can be pushes back the unknown assassin from her as she activates her semblance to cease him from moving, she struggles to enter the mind of the individual but she eventually pulls through and enters his consciousness. "_**Now then, let us see what your mind has in store.**_"

It was illusion against illusion, the moment she entered the assassin's mind was the exact same time he activated his semblance. Both now trapped in their own temporary limbo, Naomi summons a horde of black arms surrounding the assassin and proceeds to slowly crush his limbs. But she was later met with a blade to the chest as she was experiencing an illusion of her own death, with the blade now pumping deeper into her.

She snaps her semblance away as she cancels it out trying to get away from the torturous images, snapping back to reality she coughs out a portion of blood as she couldn't handle the amount of realism in that illusion. Seeing that she was off guard the assassin quickly leap towards Naomi with his sword clutched, although he was stopped by the last second as he sees her teammate recovering from her daze.

Rosa aims her shotgun at the assassin as he protects himself with his aura from the blast, knowing that he may stand from that attack Naomi picked herself up and proceeds to throw the spear towards the assassin. Slightly breaking through his defenses, Naomi leaps to take her spear and begin assaulting him only her skill to relay on.

Rosa not letting Naomi fight this battle alone, she leaps towards the air and continues to shot him down with her shotgun. Naomi forwards with a spinning attack only to be blocked by the assassin, grabbing her in the process he flings her towards the air aiming at Rosa.

This made her misfire her shot and hitting Naomi along the way, it depletes her aura slightly but she falls shortly onto one of the student tables. Rosa was unprepared from this outcome and shocked to find Naomi struggling to endure the pain in her back, she's later pulled towards the assassin with his steel wires wrapped around her ankle.

Aimlessly trying to avoid the awaiting force of the assassin she struggles to get away, she switches Violet Stinger to it's machete form and tries to cut the wire. But the material prove to be stronger and she's later pulled closer to the assassin and clutching her tightly at the neck, Naomi sees this and struggles herself back to her feet and dashes towards the two.

The assassin goes to throw Rosa at Naomi like a rag doll which Naomi easily catches her, but in turn it gives them an opening for a shot by his sniper. Rosa was hit roughly at the back which knocks her out almost immediately, her aura now depleted leaving Naomi to fend for herself.

"I'll enjoy taking out the trash."

"_**You won't get sympathy from me**_." The two flung towards each other, Naomi swinging her spear with great strength and speed. And the assassin using his dangerous semblance to catch her off guard, with each strike she lands a devastating blow with at the same proceeds the assassin would resort to using his semblance and landing his own attack. The pattern would cycle over and over, Naomi landing a hit and the assassin using it's semblance. Eventually Naomi's aura would begin to leave her and later her glowing yellow eyes would cease to brighten and revert back to her usual eye color, her breathing begins to deepen as her tiredness begins to show. "Tired? The fun is not close to being over."

"You won't get away with this."

"But I will" the assassin quickly disarms Naomi and wraps his wires around her neck, lifting her up from her feet and hangs her up the air. Clinging desperately onto the wire, Naomi struggles to break the steel component but seeing that nothing was working she begins to lose hope of escaping and slowly ceases her struggles. Praying silently to her near death while the assassin laughs hysterically at her pathetic attempts to flee, her prayers however were answered when Ken and Silver had arrived just in time.

Ken quickly throws a throwing knife at the pole above the roof wrapped onto the wire on Naomi's neck and uses his own steel wires to pull it down, this causes the pole to break and lowers Naomi back to lower ground. "_Tsk too many witnesses._"

The assassin begins to flee but as he reaches the large window he was stopped by Silver who teleported to his direction, using his semblance he catches Silver onto his gaze making him feel uneasy and cautions. His shivers begin to become violent, knowing that it may cause him further harm he teleports away from the window to somewhere further to compose himself. The assassin quickly leap out from the window with it shattered in the proceed while Ken pursuits the attacker, "No Ken, let him go."

With both landing below the building Ken tries his hardest to keep up as the stress of work and sleep deprivation began to take effect and slow him down, with him no longer keeping up with the assassin he leaves him be but not before the assassin turns to takes his aim towards the predator while he's down.

As he takes the shot it was later block by Winter with her sword at hand, "It seems you like to leave women hanging."

Taking a deep breath with each second he clutches his chest finding it difficult to speak, "I...sorry...about that."

Weiss goes to assist Ken with Ruby, taking him away for better care. "Go easy, you need to rest." She said.

"I'll be find, I've said before tha-" Ruby catching him by her side, they hold him above their shoulders assisting him to walk. "Don't rush Ken, you're really starting to smell."

"So...so...sorry."

"Don't sweat it,...I mean it though."

Winter gazing at where the previous assassin was carefully begins to wonder who the attacker exactly was, "_Who was that person, Beacon is under high security right now. How can one go around without alerting any of the authorities, something's up and I intent to find out._" She thought.

* * *

Underneath the starry skies A.H.D. held a small child in his hand still asleep from it's slumber, staring at the distant of the night A.H.D. watched the undisturbed girl sleep as he let the air flow through his machinery components.

Later Velvet finally arrives at the rooftop with her facial clear of regrets and uneasy, "_Twelve, I don't like that face you have._"

"You don't need to like it, no one likes a face of a boob." Velvet's appearance begin to alter as it reverts back to a familiar image of Twelve, "That bunny girl I found better not have seen me, we'll be in deep trouble if she did."

"_Didn't you knock her out before taking her appearance?_"

"I did but there're still chances she saw me."

_"Let us hope it doesn't come to that then."_  
  
With the two now seated they watch to night sky together waiting for their next step of operation, "_What do we do now, we've got the girl. Weren't we suppose to bring her to doctor Fredrick?_"

"Yeah but...I'm not sure if I can do it anymore."

Despite being a droid, A.H.D sighs robotically as to not completely understand what she was feeling. "_Orders are orders, any decision you make I have no means to disobey. You are my supervisor, it is up to you Twelve._"

"Yeah, just hope that Thirteen won't be too upset about having his sister kidnapped."

* * *

_**For Our Second Ending This Arc Will Be:**_

_**(Insert, Rei Yasuda: Mirror, Here)**_

* * *

**Common: Yesssss finally done.**

**Ken: Took you long enough.**

**Common: Cut me some slack, I need a break.**

**Jason: Sure you do.**

**Crystal: Where's Wade and Jaune? They were suppose to be here today.**

**Common: They're doing a skit for me right now for an upcoming chapter.**

**_(Meanwhile at a different set.)  
_**  
**Yang: Alright Wade just as it's scripted.**

**Wade: Ya ya.**

**Ruby: Ready Jaune.**

**Jaune: Aha.**

**Weiss: Alright then, action.**

**Jaune: _(Walks towards Wade)__  
_**  
**Wade: _(Walks towards Jaune)__  
_**  
**Jaune: _(Walks Closer)__  
_**  
**Wade: _(Walks Closer)_**

**Jaune:_ (Closer)__  
_**  
**Wade: _(Closer)_**

**Blake: Now fight.**

**Jaune: _(Blushes)_**

**Weiss: Why are you embarrassed?!**

**Wade: _(Blushes)_**

**Weiss: Why are you doing it?!'**

**Ruby: For goodness sake.**

**Yang: Geez guys.**

**_(Back to the author's section set)  
_**  
**Common:...**

**Ken:...**

**Common: Yeah so they're busy.**

**Crystal: So I'm guessing we wrap things up.**

**Ken: I want this over already so let's keep this brief.**

**Common: If you like this chapter then please leave a review for us, we'd appreciate it and it helps me bring more content to you all.**

**Ken: Like this story then press that follow and favorite button, don't worry it's free.**

**Crystal: Questions then feel free to message us in out inbox.**

**Jason: Ideas for an Oc? We've currently have one spot left for an available Oc who will take a major part of the story, if you plan on submitting him then fill the registration below.**

**Crystal: Once again vote for Ken's main pairing at Common's profile, Yang and Weiss are once again strangely neck and neck.**

**Ken: Untill then.**

**Everyone: See ya laters!'**

**Common: So yeah, let me know what you guys think about the whole world of remnant idea and the new story crossover idea. I'd like to know what you all think, anyway merry late Christmas and a happy new year to you all. I hope to see you all again next year.**

(Apologize for such a short author's section, I really am running for out of funny skit ideas.)

_(Next chapter below)_

* * *

**_Oc Registration_**

**Name :**

**Age :**

**Occupation :**

**Birthday :**

**Skin Color :**

**Kingdom Of Origin :**

**Eye Color :**

**Hair Color :**

**Height :**

**Semblance :**

**Appearance :**

**Personality :**

**Kind :**

**Skill :**

**Habits :**

**Favorite Food :**

**Flaws :**

**Dislikes :**

**Weapon Of Choice :****Allegiance :**

**Backstory :**

* * *

_Chapter 31: Rise Of Conflicts _


	31. Chapter 31 : Rise Of Conflicts

Apex Predator

* * *

**Ren : If you had to eat one of them which would it be?**

**Wade : Easy I'd take the lemon.**

**Jason : Why the lemon? Both are the same anyway.**

**Wade : Because lemon is tolerable to eat unlike the other.**

**Jason : Taking this as regard, I'd pick the lime.**

**Ren : I don't know, lime has a strange taste around the skin.**

**Wade : Ya unlike lemon it's sweet and tasty.**

**Ken : I think kidneys are more tolerable, sweeter and tastier.**

**Common : We're not cannibals like you.**

**Ken : It is true, at least I wouldn't eat the least tasteful fruit like Jason.**

**Jason : Oh come on, at least I'm unique.**

**Common : Coming from the idiot.**

**Jason : Enough with the idiot statements, at least I don't spend the whole day writing instead of actually going outside and...I don't know...do sports.**

**Ren : And what sports do you do?**

**Jason : Baseball.**

**Wade : And what player are you?**

**Jason : I'm the swinger for the lakers.**

**Ken : Da what?!**

**Jason : Lakers?**

**Everyone : Hahahahahahaha!**

**Common : There is so much wrong in that sentence of yours.**

**Jason : What come on, give me a break.**

**Ken : Gees dude how low can your I.Q. go?**

**Jason : I don't know, ask me a question. Any kind.**

**Common : Okay, what's nine plus ten?**

**Jason : Twenty one!**

**Common : Get the fuck out Jason, hahahahaha.**

**Jason : What?! It's twenty one!**

**Ken : No it's not.**

**Jason : I swear it is.**

**Ren : No it isn't.**

**Disclaimer, RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and it's respective owners. Our work on this story for the rest is original and it's characters, please enjoy the chapter.**

**Jason : Why come on man?!**

**Common : I'm done, I'm fucking done.**

**Jason : I swear it is!**

* * *

_**For Our Second Opening For This Arc We'll Stick With The Original RWBY Openings:**_

_**(Insert , RWBY Opening 3: When It Falls, Here)**_

* * *

Chapter 31 : Rise Of Conflicts

The heat of the situation wasn't too grim as any of the last times at Beacon, but finding two students and one guardian unconscious on a hospital bed was a good reason be very concerned. The remaining member of team KRWN Wade Broekman stood near his teammate's side as they laid resting from their crucial battle, it was more of Rosa and Naomi's battle as Ken was rendered unable to pursuit their attacker due to lack of rest. David stood not too far from his fellow guardian along with Misty, team RWBY merely watched in concern through the other side of the room in a large window seeing through it.

As the fully pledged team STQR entered the room, Winter was questioned by Ironwood outside. "You're telling me a hooded man got through our security lockdown? How is that possible? I made sure Beacon had no way in or out."

Being as skeptical as he was, Winter thought the same. "All of this just doesn't make sense, the only way it could explain how the attacker got into Beacon was that he MUST have already entered before we set up our impenetrable defenses."

"It may be possible that our last grimm attack here in Beacon was a distraction for him to come through, if my assumption is correct then that would mean there are more of him here" Ironwood puzzled setting the pieces together as his theory may possibly be the answer.

"And what do you think they plan on doing general?" Winter would see that it might be possibility that there could be more intruders, but the only question was. "But what do they plan on doing here? Besides mass genocide or sabotage." Winter thought

"I don't know, double our security and keep a high alert amongst the students here. It may be possible there could be more of them, but don't take drastic actions to harming innocent students ." Ironwood ordered as he pulled out his scroll walking toward the other end of the hall, furiously tapping on the device's screen. "Yes general." Winter saluted.

Seeing that the white haired delinquent (in Qrow's language) had fled to secure the Atlesian Knights in high alert, this finally gave them a chance to explain the question of the situation. "So what did Ken screwed up at? Doesn't seem hurt to me and yet his on a hospital bed looking like hasn't slept in days." Qrow seeing the bags under the soldier's eyes.

"The captain hasn't slept at all, he's been working on paperworks and tracking the Hybrids. And as you can see, it has stressed his body." Wade informed.

"Does this guy ever get tired?" Taiyang raising a brow wondering if indeed Ken ever needed rest.

"No, Hybrids particularly don't need rest. They can feed off people's negative emotions to stay awake but as you can see, students here have been getting their hopes up so Ken is left with nothing to feed on." David informally answered.

"Wait...question, can the same be said with his hunger?" Summer asks not completely informed of a Hybrid's anatomy.

"No, David mentioned to us before that Sentinel type Hyrbids only feed off to human flesh once every few months or less." Raven corrected seeing the skin of the soldier's fading into a grey color.

"What's happening?" Misty questioned.

"He's having another nightmare." David informed, in the midst of there conversation two guardian soldiers had arrived and saluted the chief. "You request for us, sir" one of the soldiers spoke up.

"Yes, take your captain to our quarters. And don't forget to bind him, report this to chief Argentum until further orders." David ordered, the two men bowed in respond and went to Ken's hospital bed. They began to wrap his hands around the bed frame and binding them together, the same was done to his legs and later his torso was next. They wrapped his chest with his own guardian cloak to make sure if there were in any case Ken's bones would latch out, then the cloak would prevent it from spreading any further.

The bed was later pushed out of the room and both now began marching towards their quarters, with a slightly struggling Ken half of his body already changed into it's faded grey color. "Where are they taking him?" Weiss wondered watching the soldiers march from afar.

It was at that moment Misty decided to take her leave back to their own quarters and get some rest, but was stopped later by Weiss's question. "Oh Ken? He's just going back to our observation room."

"Why" Blake further asked.

"Because we don't want anything to break here, it only makes it worse since he was having a nightmare."

"Why? What's gonna happen?" Ruby striking deeper into the topic.

"You don't wanna know, it's not a big problem but more of a hassle."

Yes a Hybrid can be troublesome when sleeping with one, one can say it can even cost you your own bed if one were to ever sleep on yours. When a Hybrid experiences nightmares, their abilities would work on their own and would respond to the dream's impressions. Thus resulted to rooms either damaging or the beds weakening even breaking, Sentinels tend to latch their bones out from their body when experiencing this emotion.

Meanwhile the two members of team KRWN, Naomi and Rosa laid rested on their beds with bruises and minor injuries. Even though these two were able to escape with such little fatalities, their lives were definitely at stake from the reports David had been received from Silver.

A person who could have possibly incapacitate a chief of the guardians simply by glaring at him was hard to believe, and to think these two girls were able to hold their own against such a attacker was simply a miracle they're still alive. David was more suspicious to how the attacker was able to stay hidden here at Beacon Academy, doubling security is a definite must but with students around It'll be harder to track the attacker. "Let's just hope Naomi and Rosa will be okay." Ruby worriedly watched through the enlarged window.

Placing a hand on top of her head, Misty calms her worries with encouragement. "I'm sure they'll be fine, it's the person out there hiding in this school is what we need to worry about."

"Indeed, it's best we remain vigilant" Blake agreed.

"And careful not we end up like them"

* * *

Finally their last step was complete, everything was already going exactly as planned. Thirteen's sister was secured, no one had suspected their infiltration and they were able to at least leave an impression thanks to their hired assassin.

Everything would be fine until Twelve was unsure of her decision, Krista was still vast asleep next to A.H.D. in his compacted form. She stood at the edge of the building waiting for the assassin to return, one thing she knew about this operation was that it was wrong, she felt it wasn't right. She agreed to the change Fifteen and Seventeen had envisioned, but their approach to reach that goal was a path of violence and democracy. A path she didn't entirely agreed nor wanted to walk to, which was why she was the most gentle, caring and the more merciful of the group.

Yes she has taken lives before but she still had the same mindset as anyone of her age, she wanted a change. Obviously introducing Hybrids to the world would cause a slight degree of panic and a huge majority of discriminative, but she didn't want the world to introduce themselves as murderers, liars and selfish beings.

It didn't matter if they were to be treated poorly just as the faunuses are or lower, only as long as they are to live with society of Remnant. But of course from all of what has happened to them including Twelve was definitely unforgivable, even if it was a hard for them to endure such a difficult past it didn't mean they had to take action and cause the humans such great pain for the wrongs they've done to them. "What are you still doing here? I thought you called for our ride."

The hooded assassin on his return faced the Hybrid, wondering to why she stood at the edge collecting her thoughts. Twelve had turned to look at the assassin all the while clutching her hand, determined to make things right. If she were to be remembered as a women who caused Remnant such a destructive future then she'd rather die in the hands of this...man, she was determined to make things right.

And so she glared menacingly to the hooded man and slowly change into her stage one grimm form, "There's been a change of plans, I'm not doing this anymore. I've decided that if we want the world to treats us as equals then it should be through peaceful diplomatic solution."

"Why so sudden? Getting soft on me red eye?" Being unnoticed the assassin slowly reached for the handle of his long sword all the while keeping his attention to Twelve, "I don't want to fight anymore, I don't want to kill anymore, I don't want anyone to suffer. If I am to fight then it should be for a better cause, not out of spite."

"Why not, it's fun. And it gets the job done, if you want people to respect you then you force them to their knees. Make them beg for mercy and strike fear into their soul, it's no different with higher authorities these days. If ya ask me their methods are the same as mine but more...elegant and less...direct."

She knew it, convincing this assassin was like teaching a elephant how to climb a tree. It was impossible and his chances being convince is as equal as a miracle, if she were to walk away from all of this then she would have no choice..."But to eliminate him"

And so trying her hardest to emerge her wings to her back in such quiet motion proved to be quite difficult, she tried one last time before encaging her opponent. "All of this can be avoided, just drop it."

The assassin's eyes could be seen under his hood, piercing her with great intent. Piercing her like daggers but strong enough for her to not look away, "It's you who needs to drop it, doesn't really matter. I was planning on skinning you after this operation anyway, probably explore your little sheath before I do." The hooded man threatened tilting his head to the side with a visible smirk underneath his hood, his long sword equipped and pointed at Twelve's sacred part between her legs.

Instinctually she closes the small gap between her thighs while letting her large black Nevermore wings emerge and sharpened, "You disgusting freak, I'll make sure you won't ever stand on your feet."

"Don't blame me, I am a guy. Oh and...you can try."

In a quick motion the Hybrid takes the air and quickly flaps her wings, sending numerous of feathers at the man. With her attack taking a large range around the assassin, he takes action and began slashing through the projectiles. All though he wasn't fast enough to dodge them all, the assassin was still able intercept the majority aimed at him while the rest were blocked thanks to his aura. Using the momentum of her wings, she strongly flaps once more time sending a huge gust of wind blowing back nearby objects as well as the assassin.

Planting his long sword to the ground, he held tightly onto his weapon as he withstood the strong pressure of wind blowing through him. As it finally ceases, he aims his wrist at Twelve and pulled a hidden trigger underneath his gauntlet. With a hidden gun strapped underneath his wrist the projectile was hit right exactly to Twelve's head making her fall of balance and retreat to the ground, with her aura protecting her she was met with a fast moving attacker at her range and ready to slash her.

With a flick of her wing, she blocks the blade just in the neck of time. The assassin attempts another slash but is blocked by both wings this time, Twelve musters all the strength she has and pushes the hooded man back with a quick motion.

She takes the air once again and flaps her wings in an odd and orderly fashion, she begins to form a small vortex of wind with the help of her wings. The assassin takes his long sword and switches it into it's sniper form aiming directly at her abdomen, seeing this from afar Twelve quickly sends the vortex forward to the assassin cancelling his shot.

He throws his throwing knife at the ground with his steel wires connecting him, seeing if he could resist the vortex's pressure he held fast onto the wire. His efforts are later shown futile as he was easily taken by the vortex, spinning drastically around the winds he aims his sniper head on as he waited for the perfect shot. "Eat three sixty no scope, **bitch.**"

Firing his weapon while spinning, the bullet was led in a odd but direct pathway towards Twelve with her not reacting fast enough to see the projectile. As it made impact Twelve was left hurt and unable to stay in the air, clutching her stomach from the strong force she falls from the air while the assassin readies his trowing knife at his hand.

Still spinning drastically from the vortex the assassin throws the knife with such accuracy it managed to tangle around Twelve's feet with his steel wires connecting to it, pulling her strongly with him into the vortex she was met with a more violent current as the hooded man was spun more centered and lower in the vortex.

With a strong swing of his long sword the vortex was disbanded from it's current and finally left him free, while Twelve continued to twirl and was led straight to the ground thanks to the assassin's wires. He slowly walked towards the Hybrid as Twelve struggled to move from the immense pain she had been feeling, planting his foot on her back he laughs maniacally while activating his two hidden blades from his wrist and painfully cutting free her two wings from her back. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhmmmmm" yielding in pain Twelve struggled to escape his grip on her, his enjoyment and laughs only being more frequent and menacing.

"Now to silence you forever, or maybe have a little bit of fun before I do. What do you think?"

"No...please no."

"Okay, fun it is."

"No...no...stop."

Hearing the click of machines and metal the assassin instinctually backs away from Twelve as A.H.D. finally joins in on the battle and goes to swing his weapon at the hooded man. "_You will regret ever touching her, now you will learn what true fear is._"

"Ha, just try it ya trash bin"

"_You fool, I have been programed to use every combat style know to Remnant. Your efforts will only prove to be your downfall._"

"Let's see you try." Using his semblance the assassin stare directly onto the droid's eyes as he glared with daggers, but this proved to be ineffective as A.H.D. robotically laughs at his little knowledge of droids. "_You foolish imbecile, your semblance has no effect with a droid._"

With both A.H.D.'s arms transforming chainsaws he activates his secondary protocol in his system and emerges with two more pair of arms underneath the others with them changing into chainsaws as well, he flips the weapon around before encaging into battle. "_Attack, assassin._"

Taking his sword close to him he takes his stands while A.H.D. takes a more secure approach, the two pair of chainsaws began to spin rapidly as the bottom two chainsaws increased its blades to move frequently. With A.H.D.'s pathway left with deep cuts and slashes, his blades continue to twirl rapidly as he got closer to the assassin. "_Hahaha, it is futile...my little puny friend._"

Needing to stop his assault, the assassin quickly trust his sword between the chainsaws and cease it's spin. Now with both at close range A.H.D. slashes the hooded at his sides with the extra pair trusting simultaneously, it would almost seem impossible to defend against four chainsaws but the assassin was able to escape inverting himself to a much closer range by entering A.H.D.'s property.

A.H.D. continues his deadly attacks by circling the bottom part of his torso where his extra pair of arms are located, the assassin was able to block his blades and was even able to grab some distance. But it did left his blade with a minor crack, the new pair of arms were then retracted back into A.H.D. and goes to attack with now only two chainsaws.

The two were now in equal guard but for a droid like A.H.D. he was much faster, a new pair of chainsaw emerges from his feet and proceeds to swing dozens of kicks at him. He retracts them back and brings his two extra arms back at place, the two arms activate their flame throwers as the hooded man steps away from its reach.

Avoiding the flames with minor aura depletion every attack the assassin sends out was unable to pierce through the droid's defenses, and not to mention his many arms and speed made it dangerous for him on the offensive. So the assassin switches his sword to it's sniper and proceeds to shoot the know weaknesses he showed, any design that had been modeled after a skeleton would always carry the same weakness as any human or faunus. So he began to shoot the joints and it's center exposed parts, knowing his move A.H.D. activates his ray shields to block the incoming bullets.

Searching his pouch to incapacitate the droid, the assassin pulls out an E.M.P. grenade and throws it at A.H.D.

Being unable to defend against electrical discharge armaments, A.H.D. was hit hard by the grenade. Disabling his ray shields and incapacitating him for a moment, this gives the assassin the chance to strike the droid but his body seemed to quickly retract to it's compacted form. "**_Defense protocol activated, Kinetic Armor online. Defense protocol time of use, twenty seconds._**"

Just as the sword connects with A.H.D. the weapon was immediately blew back by a powerful force making the minor crack on his blade grow slightly, the hooded man grinned excitingly as he walked around near the compacted droid. "Twenty seconds and he'll be mine."

Just then he was hit by a barrage of sharp feathers as Twelve now stood from her place and now ready for the next battle, "You don't quit do you?"

Twelve knowing this man was out of her league activated her second stage grimm form to make up for her lack of equal ground, her skin turning to a much darker and grey color and her hands and feet growing much sharper, she grew two more pair of Nevermore wings while the finishing touches of her transformation occurs. Her mask almost similar of a Nevermore grows attached to her facial feature, with a bright color of white and crimson red markings her appearance seemed more demonic and menacing then her previous form. "Let's have some fun."

Flapping her four wings simultaneously she forms four small vortexes of wind straight towards the assassin and she traps him between the pressure, she quickly flies to A.H.D. and sets him back to her back while preparing to grab Krista. She knew her match, even when she was in this form it would only prove nothing as she could see he was much more stronger then she was, just inches towards the girl Twelve was stopped by a gun shot near her feet as the assassin had somehow escaped from the vortexes and dashed straight to her.

Taking the sky quickly as she had no time to grab Krista, Twelve dodges the assassin's blade while she avoids the assaults of bullets. "_I can't get her, she's too secured._"

Knowing she had no chance to save her for complicated reasons, she chooses to retreat and fight another day. That is until A.H.D. defense protocol was disabled, he returns back to his droid form leaving Twelve's back and to the assassin. "**A.H.D. what are you doing, we can't face him now.**"

"_For you perhaps, but if you choose to flee then I suggest we grab the girl first?_"

"**How?**"

"_Wait for my signal._"

The assassin grips his blade as the twitches of the corner of his eyes grew visibly, "Bring it."

"_Quickly flap your wings!_" Taking his command Twelve quickly flaps her four wings as she formed one giant vortex around the assassin bringing him above the ground and into the air spinning rapidly, Krista as well was caught in the vortex but Twelve was able to grab her before she had felt the worse. A.H.D. brings his four arms together and switches all four into three barreled high powered machine guns, with a flick on his system command he began to shoot with a fire power comparable to two mini guns and destruction to a tank. The assassin was only left with his aura to defend him but with barrage of bullets hitting him it began to deplete close to it's red bar, he quickly swings his sword with a strong force to stop the vortex but that didn't mean it stopped A.H.D.

But he did have to stop as Twelve returned to retrieve him, "**A.H, come on.**"

The droid quickly jumps to reach Twelve in the air and transforms into his compacted backpack form, returning to her back. The two or three including Krista quickly escapes from the assassin, flapping her wings hurriedly as the hooded man proceeds to try and shoot them down with his sniper. "_Hold on_"

A.H.D. quickly activates his rocket trusters as he speeds up Twelve's flight and easily escaping from the assassin, he was left now alone in the rooftops with a menacing smile on him. Clutching his sword and retracting his blades from his wrist, "Run Run little preys, daddy's gonna get you soon...very very...soon."

* * *

Another meeting was established as soon as everyone heard about the recent attack of the two members of team KRWN, all high authorities were assembled in Ozpin's office with a recovering Glynda Goodwitch at the center sitting drinking tea. She was badly hurt from her last ambush but it did leave quite a tool in her body, "So you're telling us a ginormous robot knocked you out, a student somehow managed to surprise you and left David's daughter unprotected?" Qrow pointing out

"Yes, how is it that you don't understand me."

"If you asked me Glynda, your getting kinda sloppy."

"Shut it, Qrow."

The news weighed David the most, of course finding out your daughter was kidnapped by a bunch of intruders would make any dad feel grim and worried. "I'm sorry David, I couldn't do anyth-" Goodwitch was cut off by David.

"It's fine, I just wanna find where the bastard took her." Gripping the arm rest of the chair tightly, David grew more angrier with every waking second knowing his daughter is still out there, alone and unsupervised. Perhaps even hurt or discomfort, but that didn't matter cause he only wanted to find her fast. "I wanna know how a bunch rats got here in Beacon, I thought your so called army had a tight security." David clarified glaring at Ironwood.

"They likely sneaked in when the grimm outbreak occurred, don't go blaming my army for something I clearly couldn't help." Ironwood stated.

"It doesn't matter, I can already see that Atlas can't keep Beacon nor Vale safe for long. I called three squadrons from the Royal Patriots and one from the Guardians to investigate and secure here, if I'm going to fix this problem it's with their help and not yours."

"Do as you wish Chief."

"Sure thing General."

"Enough you two." Ozpin intervened with the two. "If we are to solve this problem then it be best we leave this conflicts aside, working together would be more efficient and useful especially if you want to find your daughter David."

"Oz is right, come on David. We need you to focus on this right now." Taiyang said.

"How exactly am I gonna find her if we can't even find this bastard anywhere around this academy"

"Perhaps I could help."

A voice was heard from the ends of the office, a dark figure resonating of bright flames around her shoulders. Her eyes shinning brightly as fire and menacing as a grimm, the very women who tried to pursued Ken into joining her side. And nearly bringing disaster to the Vytal Festival. "You." Raven mumbled already gripping her blade.

"Cinder, I believe was it." Ozpin greeted.

"Cinder Fall at your service fellow huntsmen and huntresses, it's an honor to meet you all."

Silver steps between the group and Cinder as he observed her from bottom to top, "So your the one who tried to steal my student, you ain't bad looking at all...quite attractive actually."

"Thank you for the compliment" she bows before the chief of the guardians.

"Silver Argentum, hope to get along with you milady." Silver greets adjusting his fedora.

"Silver, we encage the threat not sweet talk it." David corrected.

"What are you doing here." Summer questioned.

"As I've said before, I can help you find your daughter. I'm in just as much distress as you are."

"Ya well why do you want to help me anyway? What's the catch?"

"No catch, only a word with your son that's all. My forces have turned on me and a new enemy has emerge, we both seek the same goal are we not? To eliminate them right?"

"I don't trust you, and I'm pretty sure everyone in this room agrees with me." Summer stated.

"Oh really, what if I told you that I found information about the intruder and that he is close by."

"What?! Tell me." David ordered abruptly.

"Oh so now you seek my help?"

"First off, how do you know who he is? And how do you know it's him? Better yet, how did you got pass our security." Winter wondered.

"Regarding that last question, I saw him when two strangers ambushed a fellow student of yours. As you may not know, I was the one saved that rabbit eared faunus."

"You were the one who saved miss Scarlatina?" Glynda questioned.

"Of course, how els did you think she ended up in medical care."

"Enough with all these questions, tell me who he is." David demanded.

"Very well, his name is Damien Knight."

"Damien Knight? Who i-"

David was cut from a loud explosion which sounded a but more odd near there position, Ozpin looked out the window to find a gust of exploding wind at a rooftop. "What was that?" Raven asked abruptly.

"I don't know, but it's best we look into it."

* * *

The sound of breathing on his face is what threw sleep out of the window for Ken, everything felt comfy for him at first. The bed soften, the pillows fluffed and the feeling of sleep taking over, all of that gone as he felt someone's breathing neared his nose.

He quickly opened his eyes only to find a pair of emerald colored eyes staring directly at him, with a cheerful smile and an uncomfortable greeting. "Salutations fellow stranger."

"Ahh"

Seeing a gingered haired individual invading his space had taken him back, the girl climbing in his bed while he struggled to look for an escape route. It only made matters worse as she got closer to his place, and her smile growing ever brighter. "Who are you and why are you in my bed?"

"Oh me, I'm Penny Polendina. It's an honor to meet the renown captain Ken Markes or otherwise know as the Apex Predator."

"H-Hi...hello Penny, would you mind to get off of me."

"Hmmm...absolutely."

Finally having the gingered haired to retreat from his bed, Ken sets himself up and adjusts his place to ease the pain he had been feeling on his temples. "And what brings you here besides meeting me?"

"Wellll no reason at all really, I saw a friend of yours walk in this building so I couldn't help but follow."

Ken chuckling from such a reason sits up from his bed and faced Penny, "Maybe you shouldn't follow strangers so willingly, as one stated before 'curiosity kills the cat'."

"Very wise, I'll try to remember that fellow friend."

"Yes...friend...I-" cutting himself off Ken remembered her last sentence as he tried to take the pieces together, "Penny, you mentioned a friend of mine correct? How do you know this person could be my friend?"

"I haven't had the slightest clue, I saw her walk in so I assumed she was your friend."

"She?"

"Yes, she's right behind you right now." Not reacting fast enough due to his lack of rest, Ken was caught frozen in his place by another end of an electrical staff placed on his shoulder. He slowly turned to look at the attacker and immediately he would recognize the only person wielding such a weapon, the staff and hat pretty much gave it all away. "Crystal, how did you-"

"Greetings Ken Markes, it's been so long."

"How did you get here? How did you get pass the security?"

"Easy, I never left."

"Okay but how did-wait...are you do one that's been causing those recent attacks?"

"Of course not, it's the reason why I'm here." Taking the staff away from Ken's shoulders, she makes herself comfy by sitting next to Penny on the other side of the bed. "Me and this companion of yours have decided to visit you, do you not appreciate our company?" She said with a slight stroke of tease.

"Aha, convincing. What are you here for?"

Discarding all jokes aside, Crystal sat up from her seat and scooted closer to Ken. "While I was making my escape, I saw two black figures entering the academy during the grimm invasion. A girl appearing to be one of the Hybrids and a hooded man, I fear these two may cause major trouble."

"We encountered the man but not the girl, if what you say is true then finding the Hybrid will be easy and it may lead me to him."

"This man does not seem like any average infiltrator Ken Markes, his appearance screams dangerous. It be best you not encage this man, or you just might lose your life."

Taking her statement in a warning degree, if this man was truly that dangerous. That it was more then enough for Ken to take him down, dangerous or not it was his duty. "And what's with the sudden change of heart? Why look out for me?"

Immediately reaching out to her weapon and pinning him back to his bed, Ken was left with his hands up gesturing to his surrender. "Don't confuse our promise with kindness, I still plan on ending you!"

"Okay okay, I didn't mean it." He quickly retracted his statement and held up his hands.

Taking her staff away from him, she keeps her composure clear and lowers her guard. "You're reckless, from the last time I witness you fought against that Hybrid know as Fifteen. I saw how vulnerable you can be, your skills are remarked but clumsy in self awareness. Because you focused more in protecting your friends it led to your downfall, regardless Fifteen is clearly stronger then you."

"What?! What do you mean?" Ken having his full attention to Crystal.

"From my short time working with them I've seen him kill powerful huntsmen and huntresses, his skills are beyond what you could ever imagine. The last time you saw him was a small portion of his power, he can eliminate strong opponents at once while you struggle to fight me."

"I...I didn't."

"And let's not even compare him to the other named Seventeen, his power...is one comparable to Monty himself...a god."

"What, you can't be serious"

"Face it Ken Markes, how you are now is nothing more to them but a prey."

She couldn't be serious, she can't be serious. How can one beat these people if one is comparable to oum himself, a god walking in Remnants soil? No he couldn't believe, not until he saw it himself. "I don't believe, perhaps Fifteen but not Seventeen.

"Believe it or not, once you face him you'll surely die."

"Let's see about tha-" their conversation was later interrupted by a loud explosion sounding to be a few blocks away from them.

"What was that?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's time we find out." Ken suggested later agreed by Crysal. "Let's"

"Ohhh are we going to a adventure?" Penny questioned.

"You could call it like that." Ken answered.

"Ohhh I love adventures."

"Well this fellow Penny may be an adventure you'll surely remember." Crystal stated.

* * *

Twelve ended up having major difficulties to fly thanks to the ruckus they created from the battle, thanks to A.H.D.'s trusters they were able to escape the worse but it did left them expose to public. And so with many people now seeing their presents they decided to land near the entrance and cease their flying, "**Okay what do we do now?**"

"_I don't know, this was your plan. Hurry or we might get caught off by soldi-_"

"Hold it, down on your knees!"

"Aaand too late"

"Drop the girl now!" Few soldiers of Atlas and guardians began to surround the two with Atlesian Knights joining as back up, A.H.D. emerges to his droid form as he activated his two chainsaws to his arm. "**Wait stop, we surrender.**" Twelve said.

"Down on your knees, your knees!"

"_How persistent._"

"**A.H. do as they say, stop being so difficult.**"

"_I'm merely saying, there's no need for such wasteful efforts._"

Arriving at the scene David and Summer witnesses the two surrendering while Ken, Crystal and Penny sees this from afar. "What? Her?" Ken mumbled.

Twelve silently gasping saw the soldier approaching their way and feared for the worse, "Oh no, Thirteen."

_"So he's the one they spoke of, I expected him to be taller."_

"I'm scared A.H., what if he won't let us talk."

_"Then he'll deal with me."_

* * *

**_For Our Second Ending This Arc Will Be:_**

**_(Insert, Rei Yasuda: Mirror, Here)_**

* * *

**Weiss : Hello everyone, my name is Weiss Schnee. Heiress to Remnants larges dust company, the Schnee company. And host of tonights Autho-.**

**Yang : Ugh Weiss, stop making it so boring.**

**Weiss : Hash you, I'm the host tonight and I'll decide how to open thi-.**

**Blake : Welcome to the all girls cast cession.**

**Weiss : Blake! I was getting to that.**

**Blake : You took too long.**

**Ruby : You could have just shorten it to five or ten words, not fifty of them.**

**Weiss : Whatever, tonight we'll be taking this cession for the new year! While Ken and Common take their coffee breaks.**

**_(Ken and Common waves at the background)  
_**  
**Penny : And what shall be the topic of this cession friends?**

**Weiss : Well first we'd like to thank all of the readers for helping us reach 40.000 views.**

**Yang : Whooooo hoo that's great.**

**_(Common in the background : You guys rock!)  
_**  
**Weiss : Common is very sorry since lately the chapters have been getting short.**

**Ruby : He's trying his best guys, he's trying his best.**

**Misty : First off let's give a round of applause for reaching thirty chapters of effort.**

**Crystal : Except for the filler chapter cause that doesn't count.**

**_(Everyone applauses)_**

**Weiss : Now I want to announce something first though, our writer Common may have some delays for the upcoming march, because he'll be starting his first day of work as a teacher around that time.**

**Yang : Wait Common a teacher? I don't believe it.**

**_(Common in the background : That doesn't mean I'm some kind of adult, no I'm still in the age between 17 and 21. Up to you guys to guess my age, I'll give ya a shout out if ya get it correctly in the next chapter.)  
_**  
**Yang : So Weiss, what do you have plan as host?**

**Weiss : Ummmm I-**

**_(Ken and Common in the background : Not easy being host is it Weiss.)  
_**  
**Weiss : Shut it you two.**

**Misty : You really are doing a horrible job.**

**Weiss : Think you can do better?**

**Misty : I definitely can.**

**Yang : You shouldn't have taken the position when you complained to Common.**

**_(Common in the background : Ha.)_**

**Weiss : Fine then, you take it.**

**Yang : Alright then, sup everyone. Want something exciting (Begins taking her jacket off)**

**_(Common covers Ken's eyes, Ken covers Common's)  
_**  
**Ruby : Sis no, we've got younger viewers and boys in the building.**

**_(Common in the background : Cut the camera, cut the feed.)_**

* * *

**_We interrupt this cession with a message from back stage of studio writer_**

**Worker one : Common would appreciate it if you left a review for this chapter, it really does bring him more content to you guys.**

**Worker two : Please click the follow or favorite button if you enjoy this story.**

**Worker three : Any questions will be answered by Common himself, please help yourself.**

**Worker four : If there are any ideas for an Oc then please feel free to fill the registration below, all kinds and genders are accepted. This will be the last chapter to accept Ocs for the major part, next chapter Oc can still be submitted but won't be taken for the position anymore.**

**Worker five : The poll for Ken's love interest is still open, Weiss and Yang is once again still neck in neck and so is Ruby and Blake.**

**Worker six : Please enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

* * *

_**(Misty pushes her bust against Yang's)**_

**Misty : I'm telling you, I'm a better host.**

**Yang : Like you'll ever be.**

_**(Ruby eating cookies)**_

_**(Blake reading a book)**_

_**(Penny eating cookies with Ruby)**_

_**(Crystal seating casually with Pyrrha)**_

**Pyrrha : And to think this was a good idea.**

**Crystal : Tell me about it.**

_**(Weiss joins Common and Ken on their coffee break)**_

**Weiss : I yield.**

**Ken : It's fine Weiss.**

**Common : Where's Nora.**

_**(Nora appears with a rope swing on the catwalk)**_

**Worker one : Miss Nora please, it's dangerous.**

**Nora : I AM TARZAN! _(Swings around the rope)_**

_**(Hits the camera)**_

**Common : I think we should end this.**

**Ken : Goodbye everyone, we hope to continue to give you better content.**

**Weiss : Goodbye.**

_**(Ken, Weiss and Common simultaneously takes a sip of their coffee)**_

_Next chapter will be at the bottom of this chapter_

* * *

_**Oc Registration** _

Name :

Age :

Occupation :

Birthday :

Skin Color :

Kingdom Of Origin :

Eye Color :

Hair Color :

Height :

Semblance :

Appearance :

Personality :

Kind :

Skill :

Habits :

Favorite Food :

Flaws :

Dislikes :

Weapon Of Choice :

Allegiance :

Bio :

* * *

_Chapter 32 : Brothers In Arms_


	32. Chapter 32 : Brothers In Arms

Apex Predator

* * *

**Common: So I bet most of you are mad at me for being so late with this chapter, but please put your torches and knives down cause I do have an explanation.**

**Ken: He basically started his job early.**

**Common: Wha? Hey I was gonna say that.**

**Rosa: You took too long.**

**Ruby: Look we understand you guys want more of this story but we've been trying to find the time for writing this chapter and it's incredibly difficult to actually write in such a good flow.**

**Yang: Basically finding the flow to write for Common was not easy to find and he did went through a lot of writers block along the way.**

**Ken: So if you can just this once to let this section slid for now of not being funny, cause to be honest this top of the chapter is never funny.**

**Weiss: Neither is the bottom.**

**Ken: Wow hey that's just mean.**

**Blake: So to cut our director Common some break we decided to start this chapter as soon as possible and do please forgive us for the short chapter.**

**Ruby: Enjoyyyyyy.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own only my original characters, story and work. RWBY and other content is not owned by Studio Writer._**

* * *

**_ For Our Second Opening For This Arc We'll Stick With The Original RWBY Openings:_**

**_(Insert , RWBY Opening 3: When It Falls, Here)_**

* * *

Chapter 32: Brothers In Arms.

_"Breaking news, many major reports tells an army of humanoid Grimms have began attacking the cities of Vacuo. All citizens have been advised to immediate evacuation of the city, police, soldiers and huntsmen has been called in to control the situation."_

_"News of an army know as Hybrids have suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began attacking the city of Atlas, the Atlesian army has been seen countering these creatures but further reports read that they are pinned within the city districts and is unable to find evac."_

_"This just in, an invasion of grimms has suddenly breach through Vale's defenses. Nearby Huntsmen and Huntresses has come to the citizens aid but no reinforcements has been seen yet."_

_"News of Mistral has been reported to be seeing dangerous groups of individuals having the same features of a grimm, the Royal Army has taken action to evacuate other citizens, but other reports says the situation is to cease within an hour"_

Flames and smoke had spread through the skies of Vale, the cries of many individuals of the city echoed through the wind. Men, women, children, all felt the wrath of what the Hybrid brought onto them. No one was spared, Many Nevermores soar to the sky, grimms and Hybrids, Ursas, Beowolves, Deathstackers, name all the grimms as every single one of them showed no mercy below ground. Blood, organs and the lifeless laid throughout the roads and walkways, grimms as well could be seen laying dead around the city but their bodies would begin to evaporate and the substance would lift to the air and darken the sky. If there was a live feed of Remnant's map then Vacuo and Atlas would be seen covered in dark clouds due to the grimm's substance, Vale would be partially clear while Mistral is as fine as it is.

It appeared the Hybrids began their assault at the far side of Vacuo and moved to Atlas soon after, Vale was beginning to be caught into their path but not too many forces were occupied with Mistral since the Hybrids were already invading Vacuo and Atlas.

At the top of Vacuo's rooftops stood Fourteen, Sixteen and Seventeen admiring the clashes from above and below. Their forces stood triumph with every challenger standing their way, either Huntsmen, Huntress or soldiers, every one of them killed or heavily wounded. "This my fellow brothers is the beginning of our revolution."

"Let's not waste all this fun boys, who ever gets to one hundred kill count last is the one who leads the front lines next." Fourteen challenged already forming his grimm mask.

"I'll take that bet, how about you Seventeen? Wanna join?" Sixteen asked preparing for battle just as Fourteen.

"You know me guys, I'm setting this one out. I don't have time for games like that, besides I'd win anyway."

"We know but it be nice to have a little challenge." Fourteen grumbled.

"Just go and do your thing, I've got some things to do. Be sure to evacuate with the rest of the Hybrids when you hear the signal, this one is gonna be a big one."

"Bigger then Mountain Trost?" Fourteen asked.

"Bigger then Mountain Trost."

Both now chuckling while letting Seventeen disappear from the many rooftops soaring from one after another, looking at the many battles taking place the two hop out from the roof and fall beneath the building down the streets. With a loud thump being heard from nearby the two changed into their final grimm form and began their assault, Fourteen transforming bigger and more menacing into an Alpha Beowolf while Sixteen into a Giganta Deathstalker. Both dashing through different districts mowing down every life form they see moving, leaving a huge trail of blood and corps.

While the two were occupied with their spree, Seventeen stood at the top of Vacuo's highest building. There he began forming a small red sphere between his hands at it grew brighter and hotter, a sphere of pure energy known only to him of his semblance. It was nor aura or dust but only energy he can uniquely produce, the sphere grew bigger and stronger with each seconds passing. Finally as the sphere was big enough Seventeen sends the ball flying up towards the air, but not before mumbling a few words. "This city will feel our pain, and their greatest regrets. Now rain them down...**Hellstorm!**"

As the sphere was send brightly beyond the clouds, it appeared to have multiplied above while growing ever bigger and redder. While everyone els was battling against the grimm army, the people failed to notice the skies brightened color with balls of death growing bigger falling down upon them. "**It's time, launch the signal. Vacuo has fallen, the Hybrids have won.**"

* * *

_"Sir******our forces is taken heavy losses*****Grimms attacking on every side***** send immediate evac*****reinforcements******anything*****please send he-"_

Those were the last words the others heard from the lieutenant of the Atlesian Army on the monitor, Ironwood turns off the electronic as Ken and David stood near Twelve tied up on her seat secured and fastened in their negotiation room. A.H.D. was force into his compacted form with an E.M.P. dot on his surface _(an E.M.P. Device)_.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one last time. What are the Hybrids planning? And where is their base?" Ken threateningly asked slamming his fist on the table.

"I told you already, what they want is simple. Control, control over everything of Remnants power and it's citizens. And where their base of operation is depending on which district they attacked, what more do you want from me Thirteen?"

"Anything you have left to tell, why did you try to kidnap Krista?! Why?!'" Ken said abruptly.

"We...we were planning on making her...a Hybrid." She responded reluctantly.

"What? How? What do you mean make her a Hybrid?" David was the next to intervene.

"We were expanding our army, younglings like her were the first step of making loyal soldiers so...Fifteen planned on extracting every younglings of Remnant. Human or Faunus it wouldn't matter since in the end they'll become Hybrids, it's just like what they did to us."

"Us? What do you mean us?"

"Thirteen have you seriously forgotten? The lab? The Rabbit hole? The train?"

"What are you talking about? What lab? What hole? What train?"

"That explosion must have given you amnesia." Twelve declared.

Finally Ken had ceased this nonsense and decided to wrap their conversation, "Enough! I don't know what you're talking about and nor do I want to hear anymore of it, you are to stay here until we've solve a solution on what to deal with this whole mess."

"Thirteen wait, if Fifteen wants something he intends to get it. He's coming here I know it, you have to run awa-"

Cutting herself off as she was met with the sharp end of Ken's Bon Fortuna to her eye, his own already changed to it's black and red color. "Then let him come, if you're right then this gives us a chance to eliminate him. Without him the Hybrids operation will fail."

"You're wrong Thirteen, he's stronger then you think you can't win."

"**My name is not Thirteen! It's Ken Markes, and we'll see about that.**"

Leaving the room with David and Ironwood, Ken marches back to his quarters where Krista was safely guarded by Misty. Wade was on reconnaissance where Twelve described Damian was, he admit Wade was a bit late on getting leads. He would usually report back in a flash with major evidence or clues but it's been two hours being late in the morning and he still hadn't gotten anything yet, either Wade is lacking right now or the enemy was just that good on leaving no traces behind.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." He mumbled, setting his hand to ease his son David comforted him with encouragement. "Don't worry about it, he's only one man. We'll eventually find him, besides we've got a fleet around us. He'll never be able to get away, unless he actually manages to."

"Highly doubtful, Atlas has Beacon secured. When have we ever let our people down?" Ironwood countered.

"You've let me down thousands of time." David added putting on a frown on him.

"Very funny, both of us will return to report this to the others. Take care of yourself Ken Makes, times like this makes me feel uneasy too."

"Remember Ken, as soon as the others arrive pack your things then we leave immediately. They need us out there, until then say your last goodbyes to your teammates and friends." David reminds him.

"I-I know."

* * *

"Any leads?" For hours has Wade been searching for evidence of the assassin's tracks, so far he had made no progress at all. Soldiers of squad 13 had given him some support, but it made no difference.

"No leads so far sir, I don't believe the attacker left anything behind."

"Then keep searching, no man can escape a scene without some kind of lead." Wade instructed.

"Yes sir."

Leaving the soldier on to his business, Wade approached another guardian soldier near the edge of the cliff overlooking the distance with a high tech binoculars. "What's the status soldier."

"I'm seeing several heat signatures coming from afar to the north, all of them appearing to be bullheads."

"Can you anticipate what they're doing?"

"Yes sir, they appear to b-wait...many are stopping at a Atlesian ship. It's like...they've disable the ships simply by flying near it, some are heading this way sir!."

"Go and contact the captain, everyone els get to LZ Bravo and be ready for a firefight." Wade ordered.

"Yes sir." With the soldiers marching with VR-15 at hands, Wade dashed towards the LZ while one soldier was left contacting Ken.

"Captain Markes, this is sergeant Lancer. We've detected multiple heat signatures appearing hostiles, we are encaging position to LZ Bravo. Atlesian ships were unable to blockade those incoming, authorities to encage lethal takedowns sir?"

* * *

_"Captain Markes, this is sergeant Lancer. We've detected multiple heat signatures appearing hostiles, we are encaging position to LZ Bravo. Atlesian ships were unable to blockade those incoming, authorities to encage lethal takedowns sir?"_

"I know, General Ironwood had just contacted me about one of his ships going offline by a bunch of Bullheads. Authorities to encage lethal takedowns is granted, standby for any further orders from sergeant Wade." Ken replied through his wrist communicator.

_"Copy that sir, encaging enemy hostiles...wait we got incoming. Bullheads had just fired missiles to the southern side of the academy!" _

"Southern? That sounds like our posi-" a loud explosion could be heard near Ken was stationed, the ground shook from it's powerful source with the chandeliers swaying back and fourth seeming like it would fall any moment.

_"Sir?! Sir are you there?! Those missiles were shot directly at those guarded structures, are you near there?" _

Shaking off the after effects of the impact Ken held firmly on his head feeling the intense headache, it soon died down as he recovered quickly from the shock. "I'm fine, get to the LZ Bravo. I don't want those bullheads getting through, use any means necessary to stop those ships."

_"Copy that sir." _

"Ironwood, call your ships to not encage. Who knows where those shots would land."

_"I've got it covered, all foot soldiers are now in route for ground warfare."_

"Copy that, I'll cover the civilians inside the structure. Multiple hostiles are sure to pin this building, I'll need some firepower."

_"I hear you, I'm sending some Atlesian Knights at your location."_

"Those sentient garbage better not get in the way."

_"It's the better optioned you'll get then privates." _

"Agh fine, send them in. I'll scout the lines ahead, out."

Making a dash at the near by explosion Ken waste no time on investigating the scene of the disaster, pulling out his desert eagle from his sleeves Ken makes his way through the hall clearing every corner there was for hostiles.

Quickly taking a corner to his left he was met with a guardian soldiers who happened to cross paths with him, "Captain Markes?! We've received your distress beacon, here's your rifle sir."

Taking the VR-15 assault rifle from the man's arms he readies himself for breach and clear formation, "On me boys, Atlesian Knights will be coming our way. I want this hallway clear, we'll push through the rubbles."

"Solid copy sir."

Making their way through the nearly destroyed pathway, the guardians quickly rush through the smoke of the hallway's rubbles. Checking each corners and rooms for any injured students or hostiles, so far there were no threats but the situation was far from safe yet. Ken and his squadron were shortly met with white fang members armed with swords and rifles, they quickly take the majority out but three remain standing firm preventing the guardians to move in. "Don't these bullocks ever know when to give the fuck up." Said one guardian soldier.

"Keep your ground men, we've got company." Ken informed.

Behind the last enemy forces three Atlesian Knights quickly takes out the remaining white fang member and finally gives the guardians the advantage to move in, "Nice work now on me." Ken ordered the Knights.

With three soldier and three Knights on Ken's arsenal he was able to make it through the worse part of the building who was hit directly by the missiles, noticing a strange resembles of the structure Ken looks around for any means to recognize the environment. "Strange this place almost seem like...my...my building? Krista!"

Realizing the similarities of the building Ken and his men dashed their way through the entrance whiles pushing up against enemy forces, "Misty come in! Is Krista there with you?! We're moving towards your location but are pinned by heavy resistance, evacuate the room with Krista and try not to encounter any contacts!"

Speaking through his ear plug Ken's respond was silence, no sound was heard from the other side which made the soldier panic of what has happened. "Misty it's Ken do you copy?! We're pinned by heavy resistance, I want you and Krista to get out of there!"

Waiting just a bit longer he's patients was starting to test him as he was worried that something may have happened at the other end, "Misty do you copy?! I repeat do you copy?! Answer me dammit!"

Not caring for the enemy's line of fire Ken began to rush in with his weapon raised and adrenaline pumped, shooting each and every white fang member along the path with his squadron giving him covering fire from the back. The assault on the enemy wasn't too hard due to them not having too many trained men, but that didn't mean the enemy wasn't experienced enough to pin them for a moment of time.

Arriving at Team KRWN's dorm the squadron went into formation with the Atlesian Knights standing near the front of the door, Ken placed the charges onto the entrance as he went back into position. "Breach and clear!"

Making a loud thump with the debris hitting the Knights, Ken and the guardians were the first to enter and secure the room. Misty laid unconscious on the side of the wall whiles a large hole was shown at the corner of the other side of the dorm, Fifteen could be seen taking Krista with him to a Bullhead near the hole as the others aimed their weapons at him. "No don't shoot, we can't risk it."

"**Hehe too late Thirteen, the girl's mine.**" Those were the last words he heard from Fifteen as he fled the scene with the Bullhead, the assassin from last time could be seen standing near him. With the aircraft making it's escape Ken makes one last dash to catch it by jumping out from the hole and hurling a throwing knife towards the ship with his steel wires connected to the end, but with the flying vehicle's speed and altitude the knife was unable to make contact and fell right back to the earth beneath it.

With a frustrating cry Ken slammed his fist onto the ground making a small crack as he had failed to rescue her sister, he quickly makes contact to nearby channels to cease their assault on the ship. "Be advised do not encage bogey heading to Vale at north, Bullhead is carrying a kidnapped civilian. Do not encage, I repeat do not encage!" Ken spoke through his wrist communicator.

_Hunter 2-1 Actual: This is Hunter 2-1 Actual, we copy ceasing all lockdown on bogey._

_Stryker Gunner: Solid copy aboard all guns in check._

_Wade: Loud and clear sir, continuing to encage ground troops._

"Ironwood, call your ships to cease their assault on that ship. My sister is in there." Ken said.

_Ironwood: They heard the order already, all ships is authorized to not encage that ship._

"Good, tell my dad we are moving to LZ Bravo. More white fangs are making through our defenses, it's time we give these motherfuckers hell!"

_Ironwood: Copy that, standby for additional order from Colonel David." _

"Roger."

He knew this was coming, he knew this was coming eventually. Ken knew when the Hybrids and white fang would eventually begin their attack on the academy and the rest of Vale, he just didn't know it would be this soon. Getting Krista involved in this was bad enough, now with her taken by the enemy with no way to save her now frustrates him more then any man would ever be. But right now he needed to set his mind to saving the students of Beacon, rescuing Krista was a failure and he needed to accept it. He needed to focus more on the task at hand, with the squad by his side he makes his way to LZ Bravo. Now with fire in his eyes and more determined to end a life of any threat in his way, he was now ready to fight this war.

* * *

_Firefly: Hostile bogeys coming in our way, approximately thirty are confirmed to be white fang aircrafts._

_A.S.C: Atlas V2 is under heavy fire, additional support is already encage from ground to air. _

_Hunter 2-1 Actual: Guardian reinforcement are in route in an hour, you are advised to hold Beacon's north line until they've arrived. _

_Guardian six: Roger, ground troops have encountered multiple contacts. _

_Overlord: This is Overlord, scans shown heavy threats circling your airspace. U.A.V.I. Drones are deployed and is ready to fire twenty minutes at best._

_Ken: This is Captain Ken, we are requesting immediate air support. Too many Bullheads are invading our sky._

_Sig: Solid copy, Black Hawk is on route to fuck shit up._

Ironwood, David, Ozpin and Cinder stood observing the map lay out of the academy whiles listening to the communication channels. Seeing the action from their safe tower all attempts to take down the building were quickly dispatched by nearby gunmen, airships or ground support, Cinder was in complete delight to see such chaos from their perspective. Sure she would have loved to have cost it from her wonderful and cleverly formed plan but all of that was thrown out of the window as the Hybrids were brought to light, working together with them was a complete mistake on her end which she deadly regrets but right now what she needed to worry was to get this situation under control. "Those Hybrids are starting to become such a nuisance, they've doubled their numbers the last time we've met. And not to mention they've grasp complete control over the white fang, their quest for power has not rub well with me." Cinder commented observing the front lines.

"We are facing war right now, our students safety is our first priority. Cinder if there's anything you can offer your help, now is the time." Ozpin said.

"Ohhh and finally he crumbles to his knees and pleads for his enemy's assistance."

Intervening between the conversation David spoke up being tired of the game she played, "Shut up! It's simple, either you help us and see tommorow or not and leave this room. Your choice Cinder, this isn't funny anymore."

"So aggressive, my two best people Mercury and Emerald have already left along with Qrow and Glynda. The only people I have left to offer is Roman."

At the far side of the room Roman and Neo sat comfortably not caring for what was happening at the outside world, the two turned their heads to Cinder at the immediate mention of the criminal's name. "Hey I heard my name, whatever it is I'm not doing it because I know has a lot to with what's happening outside." He complained.

"Yes you will, you have two choices Roman. Either die here or live long enough to at least enjoy your last days of living, I brought you here for a reason and now is the time to be useful." Cinder ordered.

"No no way, that is not my job. I am not going out there just to get myself killed while you sit here and watch these kids fight off an army." Roman continued to complain, although it was understandable why he didn't want to but Cinder did not take no for an answer.

David stumped he's way towards the thug with angry steps and clenched fists, he took Roman by his coat and lifted him up from the floor. Neo knowing she wouldn't compare herself to the chief merely watched in fear and worry of her associate, "Listen buddy either I throw you out of the window since you're useless anyway or you go down there and provide some support, you'd be smart not to make a bad decision."

"Wow wow there let's not lose our heads here, if you want me to help your little buddies then you could have just ask nicely and not harshly."

"You are to do what this man says Roman, and pray you not disappoint him...or me. Besides who ever said you were going alone." Cinder explained signaling David to release him despite his reluctance.

"What are you talking about Neo? She was going with me anyway."

"I will be the one accompany you Roman." Cinder said.

"Oh well...good to know."

The three villains prepared for time to move out until David gave a last advice, "If I were you I'd take an ear plug so we wouldn't lose any contact with each other."

"Won't be necessary Mister Markes, I'll be seeing your son soon anyway."

"Alright then, that's on you."

* * *

**_(Insert, Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Soundtrack: Shepherd Betrayal, Here)_**

* * *

Everything looked so perfect from their view, flames and smokes had covered the sky, chaos and cries could be heard from a far thanks to his senses. Fifteen was delighted of such a sight, he loved it with great passion. Everything was going just as what he and Seventeen planned, first was to weaken Remnant's defenses. Second part would come later till he brought the child to doctor Fredrick, "Beautiful isn't it?" The assassin questioned the Hybrid.

**"Perhaps little more destruction could make it better."**

With the child named Krista being captured and now in his grasp the plan to bring Ken to there side was finally beginning to take play, the girl was thankfully injected with Anaesthesia but it did left him wondering what more could he do to the child that could potentially even break the Apex Predator.

He could see he deeply cared for his little sister, so a little fun and experiment wouldn't hurt him, her or Thirteen. Would it? _(No not that kind of fun, maybe?)._

"What now?" Asked the assassin.

**"We watch Vacuo fall, check the live feed on your scroll." **

* * *

_"Urgent news have reported to some sort of meteorite shower falling all over Vacuo, many civilians are being evacuated from the city but further reports read that the potential damage to the city could result to Vacuo's destruction." _

David and Ozpin watch from their screen as they saw thousands if not more large energy like spheres falling down upon the city, some were already crashing down civilization making a huge explosion of red energy leaving no life surviving the blast.

The two could only watch in horror as they couldn't do anything for the people of Vacuo, they were facing there own problems at Beacon.

The news feed around the media had caused a wide spread panic and some were even commenting around the channel's network trying to correct them to see if what they were seeing was the real deal.

"Holy shit." David said.

"We must take action immediately, who knows if Vale could potentially experience the same cause."

* * *

**_Back at Vacuo_**

* * *

Amongst the highest peek of Vacuo stood Seventeen in utter satisfaction, there he could see the many spheres he descended upon down the city. He was proud of his work and proud of his accomplishments, his powers were in the workings and he felt more powerful then ever with the many cries and fearful escapes of the people attempted.

He could only laugh maniacally as he continued to view the scene**_, "This is the first step, our first step to being...god. May Monty Oum guide us, and that he bless us for cleansing this city of it's sins."_**

* * *

From the view that could be seen above Remnant's world map, a number of large explosions of the color red could be seen at the center of Vacuo, more were only emerging and some becoming larger. If one had to put a color scheme of the color red for threats onto the world map then Remnant would appear almost complete covered of the color, the cities were beginning to fall and the world's strongest warriors were meeting their end.

This would surely be written in Remnant's darkest history, for even setting in the time of the Vytal Festival. And so from this day, the people dubbed this tragic event as...

**_The Black Festival _**

* * *

**_(End Epic Song)_**

* * *

**_For Our Second Ending This Arc Will Be:_**

**_(Insert, Rei Yasuda: Mirror, Here)_**

* * *

**Common: No I don't mean the color okay, I'm not trying to sound racist but please do not get the wrong idea people.**

**Jason: And you thought my names were stupid and controversial.**

**Common: What kind of war name is "Battle of Xoahs"?**

**Jason: I don't know but it sounded cool.**

**Common: But it doesn't make sense.**

**Jason: At least I didn't need to sit with Ken and discuss the name for the next three hours.**

**Common: We did it for a reason.**

**Jason: And guess what, it resulted with a horrible name.**

**Common: Think you can do better?**

**Jason: Sure I can, watch! (Checks something).**

**Common: You're surfing the internet are you.**

**Jason: No!**

**Crystal: Yes you are, I'm looking at your screen right now.**

**Jason: Shhhhh shut it sis.**

**Crystal: Hey don't say shut it to me!**

**Jason: Sorry.**

**Common: I'm guessing you got it from **

**Jason: No!**

**Crystal: Yeah you are, I can cleary read the URL.**

**Jason: Oh my god stop!**

* * *

**Worker one: If you like this chapter then please leave a review for Common, it helps our company bring more wonderful content to you all.**

**Worker two: If you have any questions then please leave it in our inbox and we'll happily answer them for you.**

**Worker three: If you're enjoying this story then click that follow and favorite button.**

**Worker four: Further from this story will not be accepting anymore Oc registrations, you are all still free to post them for perhaps future reference but other then that the registrations are now closed.**

**Worker four: If you wish to vote for a heroine to hook up with the main protagonist of this story then a poll can be found at Common's profile, the lead of this people has been updated as Weiss is once again at first with Yang at second missing only one more vote to tie with Weiss. Ruby is at third with three more votes to catch up while finally Pyrrha and Velvet are tied to four more votes to catch up.**

* * *

**Blake: _(Sigh)_ I can't believe I'm doing this_...(Blushes)..._ahem shoutout to TheMAO17 for actually guessing Common's age correctly, yes our director is eighteen years old. Check out his stories cause they really are good, Common's favorite story thus far from MAO is "Winter's Knight" check it out. Have a nice day, and to you too MAO...nya_(Winks)._**

**Yang: _(Giggles)._**

**Blake: I'm going back to Rooster Teeth. **

**Yang: Aww Blake where ya going? Come on don't be like that. Ya did Common a huge favor, don't be so grumpy.**

**Ruby: Thank you for reading this chapter guys and we will see you next time.**

**Weiss: See ya laters!**

**Ruby: Wow Weiss, that was pretty good.**

**Weiss: Silence you boop, I'm only doing this cause Common is still arguing with Jason at the other room.**

**Jason: What about "Battle of Ancients".**

**Common: No.**

**Jason: Attack of Nightmares?**

**Ken: No.**

**Jason: War of Pawns?**

**Crystal: No.**

**Jason: World War 3?**

**Crystal/Ken/Common: No!**

* * *

_Next time:_

_Chapter 32 : A Cry For War_


	33. Chapter 33 : A Cry For War

Apex Predator

* * *

**Everyone: _(Glares Angrily At Common)_**

**Common: What are guys...staring at? Hehehe**

**Weiss: Where have you been? It's been almost four months since you've been here, we were worried sick.**

**Common: I got a bit busy that's why.**

**Blake: With what exactly?**

**Common: Life Blake...Life...the real world is starting to hit hard on me.**

**Jaune: Surely you found the time to at least hang with us.**

**Common: Yes but...guys...sooner or later...I'm gonna have to let you guys go...along with this story, and that makes me sad.**

**Ruby: _(Start to have teary eyes)_**

**Common: Awwwww Ruby, I promised everyone and you guys too that I'd finish this story no matter what. I'm keeping that promise till the end but...I just want to hold on a little bit longer that's all. **

**Yang: Awwww looks like mister Common here wants to stay with team RWBY a little longer._ (Ruffles Common's head)_**

**Ken: Don't worry creator, we're always here waiting for you until you find the time to hang with us again.**

**Common: Ken...**

**Ken: You may need to apologize to them though. _(Points at readers) _**

**Common: Right, guys...I'm sorry I haven't been able to keep my promise to updating this story every week...life has been starting to pile on me here in Aruba...and idk if I'll ever find the time to make another chapter for this story, but I am now. I really hope you all would understand in my part of how I've been struggling to maintain my school life, work time to help my parents with our financial problems and free time. Things have been hectic but because of it I've surely become a better man, I really hope you'd all understand. My deepest apologies to all the fans of this stories. _(Bows apologetically)_**

**Ruby: I'm sure they'll understand.**

**Common: But anywho you've come to see drama, action, comedy and RWBY goodness, so enough of my emo drama and start this chapter.**

_**(Click)**_

**Common: What?**

_**(Click)**_

**Common: What's going on?**

_**(Click)**_

**Blake: You haven't been in your studio in awhile that you forgot to turn on the power...**

**Everyone:...**

**Common:...**

**Yang: _(Turns on power)_ Don't worry guys, I've got it.**

**Common: Ummm right...let's start the chapter. _(Click)_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own only my original characters, story and work. RWBY and other content used in this chapters are not owned by Studio Writer.**

* * *

_**For Our Second Opening For This Arc We'll Stick With The Original RWBY Openings: **_

_**(Insert, RWBY Opening 3: When It Falls, Here)**_

* * *

Chapter 33: A Cry For War.

Beacon appeared close to a ruined monument as flames, rubbles, smoke and disasters spread like wildfire. The sky darkening as more grimm evaporate from their lost battles and foot soldiers firing their weapons, the white fang were decreasing in numbers with Atlas soldiers and Mistral specialist taking control of the battlefront.

But with Hybrids taking sides with the faunus, it would be much more challenging to fight the enemy forces head on, especially with the Hybrids using their grimmified forms. Beacon would soon find themselves pinned from every corner, no way to escape and no way to counter their forces.

The darkness began to surround them, hopelessly each soldiers began to feel what awaits them from the end of this battle. Death was close, the feeling of it only worsened with the cold breeze brushing against them. Even the elite veterans were beginning to slip from their own grip, as much as many were convinced that their was nothing they could do to escape, few still hold vast onto hope.

Ken Markes along with Wade Broekman and their squadrons stood firm defending Beacon's front lines, many were running low on ammunition but still they supported each other throwing mags to any who was down to zero. Ken and Wade had abandoned their rifles and relied more on their weapons, with both of them being on the offensive it gave most of the soldiers an opening to push forward.

But sooner or later they found themselves losing their ground and panting heavily from the constant fighting and rushing, with Misty recovering from her previous blow from Fifteen which made it just barely able to keep up with the two, this resulted her with helping the students to evacuate to lower floors of the academy. Still the two struggled with no equal support, they may be guardians but even they had limits, no even fully pledged huntsmens would feel their struggles.

Not to mention the wound on Ken's left leg made it worse for him as he kept his speed in continues motion, not slowing down for even a second. The battle with groups of bewolves proved to be more difficult then he expected, especially alone. With his blood trailing everywhere and his strength fading, Ken couldn't hold his ground anymore and soon he was losing his balance until he finally falls to his knees. "Wade, I don't think I can keep up any...more"

With Wade hearing the weakness in his voice, he narrowly catches Ken from falling and quickly tries to fall back. "Captain hold on, we're getting you outta here."

Wade soon found even his limit was reached, he couldn't move Ken to better grounds until he realizes it at the last second with the enemy closing in on them. With both of them being unable to defend themselves from the horde, they instinctively bring their arms above take the incoming blow. That is until they heard gun shots fired and hitting their attackers, "Neo, grab the Predator and get him out of here."

"Yo big ears? Can you walk?"

_"Who's there?"_

"There's too many, let's move out Mercury."

"You can say that again."

"My captain needs medical care."

"What we need to worry about is getting you two out."

_"Was that Wade's voice?"_

Ken was in the verge of passing out, he was so close to aura drainage that merely using it for one millisecond would render him out cold. He couldn't even use his legs to move nor his eyes to see what was going on, all he can do is listen to the situation around him. Thankfully the person holding him around his arms was what helped him escaped from the front lines (well he thought since he couldn't see), and the smell around his rescuer was one he did not recognized, it must have been someone he never met. But what he could say was that his rescuer had a strong scent of neapolitan, and for someone who has small arms (or so what he felt was small arms) his rescuer sure is strong to pull someone his weight. Well it doesn't really matter since Ken was very light, and he sure as hell wasn't a tank.

For what felt like awhile, Ken and Wade were finally evacuated back while the other remaining soldiers held the other forces back. _"BlueFalcon is on go I repeat BlueFalcon is on go, evacuate the area in ten seconds."_

"BlueFalcon? We didn't call for any strikers, who's bringing them in?" Wade protested, the sound of jet fighters were beaming closer to their way while the other soldiers evacuated from the danger zone.

Ken still being immobilized merely used his senses to read what was happening, aircrafts speeding above the skies, foot soldiers running his way from the sound of their feet, and cries of the many dangers that lay beyond the horizon. He was once again taken by the arm and pulled quickly to safer grounds, moments later loud waves of explosion sprouted from beyond with the aftershock beaming from their path. He was hugged tightly by his rescuer with his/her small arms resisting the strong force, in Wade's eyes he had witness a large napalm strike let down before the many enemies they fought.

The flames burning hotter as grimms, Hybrids and white fang members fell within the fire. It had slowed the large wave from pushing forward but it did not stop the enemy forces. They were closing onto Beacon slowly but largely in numbers, they weren't even sure if they were ever going to escape from this madness. All they could do was fight with what many strength they had left, but something began to rumble from beneath, something shaking the ground and leaving many to fall of balance. "What's happening?" Wade questioned abruptly.

A mechanical wall began to emerge from the ground, large chunks of lightning dust activating within the walls streaming electrical currents within. The wall was about ten meters tall and as thick as five meters, the wall would surely protect them on the ground, but still it left the school still vulnerable from enemy bullheads and Nevermores.

Wade and the others retreated towards the hallway as to treat their wounds from their battles, Ken was finally able to finally find the strength to open his eyes with his pain easing just slightly. "What's going?"

"Oh captain, finally your conscious"

Ken found himself staring at pale pink and white colored eyes, both alternating every time the person before blinked. She was a female with an innocent smile that told a tragic story behind it, her scent was unique and her hair color matches that of a neapolitan. "Who are you?" He asked.

With a simple wink and a smile it told him already what she was trying to say. _"My name is Neo" _

"Neo..."

_"Wait...how can you understand me?"_

"I...I don't know, I just can."

_"Perhaps it has something to do with your enhanced grimm senses"_

"You might be righ-wait how do you kno-"

_"I work for Roman and Cinder."_

"Cinder...that means you're an ene-"

_"Relax I'm not an enemy, I'm actually helping you know" _

"Hey who you talking too?" Ken turns his head towards his other two rescuers, one with grey hair and the other with emerald green hair and crimson eyes. "You...I've seen you from around here before."

"The names Emerald, this is Mercury."

"Sup"

"Thanks for saving us." Wade said moving to lift Ken from the ground, but Neo held him tight around her arms unable for Ken to lift himself up. Her arms planted firmly around his shoulders, "Ummm miss?"

"Ummm Neo, I may need to get up. Would you please release me?"

_"Wherever you plan on going, I can politely escort you there if you wish."_

"But I-"

**_"If you wish"_** Neo may be a mute be even Ken could feel the change in tone in her last sentence, her eyes change alternatively to brown on one side and pale pink switching to the other. Her expression told everything as she showed persistence and dominance over him, that alone made Ken stiff for a moment and gave up on protesting against her. "Okay" He quietly mumbled but enough for Neo alone to hear.

She retracts her innocent expression while's escorting Ken towards their needed location, "Now come, the others are waiting at your headmasters's office."

"O-Okay."

Wade along with Emerald and Mercury followed them along the way as students and soldiers sat near the walls, exhausted from the sleepless nights and constant fighting. "Where are we going Captain?"

"To Ozpin, apparently we're needed."

Neo had assisted him in his walking but tightly clung to him as he slowly began to regain his wounded leg, with his vulnerable state now his healing factor had greatly weakened. It wasn't too long ago he was hit but it would usually take a few minutes for his wound to heal, not to mention he was very much still oozing blood on to floor as he walked making it even more difficult for him let alone stand.

His attention was immediately caught as he saw the color scheme red, white, black and yellow coming his way. And it seems the yellow one was already appearing to look unpleasant to see the short girl clinging to him, "Ken, Wade where have you been?" Blake asks.

"And why is she here?!" Yang immediately intervenes with her question.

"Calm yourself Yang, this girl saved me. Show some respect and appreciation" Ken countered.

"She tried to kill me once!"

"What?" Ken looked towards the neapolitan girl with her face showing great annoyance,_ "Look that isn't important right now, we must head to the headmaster."_

_"Is it true?"_

_"It's a long explanation for another time, now come on and let's go."_

"...Fine..."

"Where are you going?" Weiss questions watching as the two leave with the three, "We're going to Ozpin, something just came up that we apparently are needed for." Wade answers.

"Not when one of you are bleeding all over the floor." Ruby points out to Ken's leg as the trail of blood was just too noticeable. "We need to treat you first, we have some bandages here."

"Geez we don't have time for this." Mercury complained.

"Fine we'll get moving, Captain you're gonna have to catch up later" Wade suggested.

"Okay, but I'll be a bit late."

Everyone besides Neo had taken their leave to be on their way, but not before Emerald had stopped to try and get Neo to move along with them. "Neo come on, Cinder is waiting for us."

One look was all it took for Emerald to understand what she was saying, that one look she gave to Emerald was enough to bring nightmares to brave men. Mercury had taken upon himself to snap Emerald out of her sudden stiffness and pulled her along back with them, "Trust me, I don't think she doesn't want us to bother her."

"Ya think"

She stood near the four girls treating Ken's leg as Yang kept her menacing aura around her, showing that she wasn't about to hand him so easily as that, especially for a threat like her. "Doesn't this usually heal?" Blake asks.

"It would, but right now my body isn't exactly in the best shape."

"Why is she here?" Yang questions once more.

"She...she saved me during my battle at the front lines along with Wade, I didn't know your two were enemies."

"She's a threat to all of us." Weiss answered.

"Oh...how's Rosa and Naomi?"

"They're fine, right now they're being evacuated to the medical labs" Ruby said wrapping the last spots on his leg. "But some of the students were caught in some serious accidents."

"Okay...it's time we catch up with the others." The girls assisted him in standing up, although shortly Neo had arrived to his side to be on their way. "You better not let anything happen to him, and don't even think about hurting him!" Yang Threatened.

Neo simply rolled her eyes as she and Ken moved along, but she was stopped after an unknown force took hold of one of their hands. "Weiss?" Ken looked at her eyes with worries and fear behind them.

"Be safe alright, a lot of our friends are already getting hurt." She said softly.

Ken response with a determined nod and head towards the professor's office, Neo had grunted from her actions and wasted no time to let her be.

_"I hate her."_

"Of course you do."

* * *

"It appears the walls have kept them at bay, but who knows when they'll break through our defenses." Ironwood pointed out, the attack may have ceased on the ground, but the battle still roared above the skies. Thankfully they have strikers and bullheads to counter the enemy aircrafts attacking them, but with the many forces of Nevermore and ships, it was only a matter of time before they start to deplete and run out of options. "We've already contacted the other headmasters and military forces, they have their hands full. Seems we'll have to deal with this ourselves." Glynda said.

"My forces back at Atlas are well under attack themselves. Seems our situations just keeps on getting worse."

"Not to mention we've lost a city, All that's left of Vacuo now is rubbles and ashes." Qrow spoke.

"All the other kingdoms are occupied with no help coming their or our way." Taiyang reminded them.

"Our forces are beginning to weaken, and the enemy continues to push forward." Raven said.

"I'm sure we'll find a way, let's not lose hope" Summer encouraged, not letting any of the negativity effect her one bit."

"Hope? Sorry missy, hope is nothing more then an illusion we humans and faunus blindly cling to. If you wanna depend on something, then depend on luck." Cinder responded.

It was at that time the three finally arrived in the office, "Sorry we're late, things were a bit hectic down there." Mercury said.

"I see, none the less at least you're here...Where is the predator and Neo?" Cinder wondered.

"They'll be here soon, they just need a minute."

"Guardian forces will be arriving here soon, since sun rise won't be long I'm guessing they'll be here around an hour." David informed.

"Or thirty minutes if they're lucky." Silver replied.

Moments after the waiting, the two finally arrived with the others ready to start the meeting. "Finally you came, it's about time!" Roman complained.

"Hush Roman, Neo give him to me." Cinder ordered.

Neo was reluctant at first but regretfully hands Ken to her, she aids him with walking placing her hands on his shoulder. "Cinder"

"Markes."

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? Helping, you look like you've seen better."

**"I've been better."** Ken letting her know he meant business let his angered eyes change before her as she merely shrugged it off with a chuckle and a wink.

Ken pushes off her arms from him and sat near Summer was, his eyes changing back to it's previous state. "For now what we all know is that our forces are quickly depleting and any outside help is out of option, we must do something before it's too late." Ozpin firmly explained.

"The guardians are on their way here, I was contacted not too long ago. A small battalion of Royal Patriots were left on Mistral, while the other large numbers divided themselves into helping Atlas and Vale. Some are to investigate Vacuo but I'm expecting no lead on what was the cause of the explosion." Ken explained.

Cinder intercepts as she reminded them of the last of their connection to the outside world, "Connection between kingdoms will be lost soon, with the C.C.T.S at Vacuo destroyed our signals will die out soon. So if we have a plan, I suggest we act now."

"Cinder is right, we need suggestions." Ozpin may have bad blood between him and Cinder but for once he was with her, sooner or later the situation will only get much worse if they continue to do nothing but fight them off.

"Maybe a frontal assault, if we continue to push forward and make a pathway we might just be able to get through this." David suggested.

"But that would also cause many sacrifices" Taiyang objected.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" Raven spoke.

Cinder had agreed with Raven and saw no fault with the plan, "I agree, we can't save everyone, right?"

Summer on the other hand was with Taiyang, "I still don't like it, there must be another way."

After a long silence he held himself with, Roman finally spoke up. "Look miss goody white riding hood, not everything in this world is all rainbows and sun shine-"

"Hey don't talk to her like that." Qrow warned.

"I don't see you coming up with anything!"

"As much as I hate that plan, I want to make sure no one gets hurt. But it seems there might not be anything els we can do."

"See even the Predator agrees with us." Roman said in triumph.

"Ken you can't be serious?" Silver asked in disbelief.

"No, I may have to agree with my father this time. It's the only way."

"Wait...what's happening down there?" Everyone turned their attention Glynda and she watched the enemy forces cease fire, white fang, grimm, Hybrids, even Nevermores and Griffins above the sky began to descend to the ground. Everyone stopped attacking and stood where they stand, "What's going on? Why are just standing there?" Ironwood watched along with the rest with puzzled looks.

"Whatever they're doing, this might buy us some time." Glynda suggested.

"Right."

Everyone immediately got to work, David called on his scroll to the other strikers, Cinder worked on oum knows what it was, Ironwood and Ozpin were forming plans on their own part. Everyone had work to do, even Tai and Raven had taken action to investigate what was going on below. Ken, Wade along with Summer and Qrow sat there waiting for what awaited them for their next move. "This is all too much to take in." Ken said rubbing his two hands together anxiously.

"You haven't been getting much sleep, I think it's time for you to rest." Wade worriedly suggested.

"Right, it's just that everyone got involve in this mess because of me."

Summer did not like what Ken had said to himself, all of this was just bound to happen in due time. No one was at fault here, "Stop beating yourself like that, this was eventually going to happen. Your far from the cause of this Ken."

"You may be right...but that doesn't change the fact that my sister got involved in it, now she's out there somewhere kidnapped by those...**Bastards.**"

"Just hope that she's safe, I'm sure the kid is guarded since they took her to get to you." Qrow said, immediately regretting it as she receives a nudge from Summer and Ken rubbing his face together trying to ease his worries. "I'm sure she's fine, just take it easy." Summer said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

That didn't ease his worries though, his head began to spin while's he struggled to inhale oxygen through his lungs. He tried to look at his surroundings, ultimately his eyes landed on Neo with a worried look. _"Are you okay?"_

That was the last straw, Ken immediately stood from his seat and tried his hardest to breath in air. His dizziness doesn't end as it further worsened with every second, he found himself feeling ill and ready to barf up any remaining substance in his abdomen. He loses balance over himself and falls over knees down trying to compose himself, Wade and the others quickly went to his aid but Ken reached out his arm for his fellow teammate. "Wade...HealthGear...now." He struggling to speak.

"HealthGear...Colonel David sir, Ken needs a HealthGear!"

"You're lucky, I've got one here." David throws a miniature device at the size and shape of a disc at Wade, he quickly kneels close to Ken and places the disc over his face, the disc began to cover his entire head as it forms a mechanical mask with a small oxygen tanks at his jaw area at each sides. "Zina, tap into the system...and check the heart...brain or aura."

_"You've got it master, scanning for any unusual brain activates, cardiac anomaly or damaged tissues...it seems there are no signs of any defective problems Master, everything is all green."_

"Nothing disturbing my aura either?"

_"Nope..."_

"Then why am I-"

_"My diagnosis reads you've just experienced a severe anxiety attack."_

"...What?...how?"

"Champ you okay in there?" Qrow tapped on his forehead to try and grab Ken's attention as many rushed to his side, he was already having trouble standing up, there was no way he was walking anytime soon. "Looks like you took a pretty bad hit there, anything okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm gonna need some help to walk back to my dorm though."

Neo instantly jumped at the chance of assisting her lovely predator, he looked to Cinder who had already read her like a book, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Very well Neo, help him back to his quarters. I guess even the Apex Predator has his limits."

"Shut it." Ken grunted.

"Awwwww poor little baby is worried, what's wrong? Can't handle the fact that you're at war now?" Roman barked.

"I will not repeat myself again Roman, hush and do as you are told. Go down below level and give them a hand, I don't wanna hear another excuse from you." Cinder abruptly orders.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"I'll go with you, you may need help being treated if another comes your way." Summer offered herself.

"Thanks"

As much to Neo's dissatisfaction, the three head down to find a place for Ken to rest, Roman went along to another elevator to get to another location. Ozpin looked to his scroll as he eyed a certain four names that had connections that of the four seasons, he was skeptical on pressing the call button but just as Raven had previously said before. _"Desperate times call for desperate measures, we're going to need as much help as we can."_

* * *

The walk to team RWBY's dorm proved to be comparable to that of walking the whole desert of Vacuo, Ken had never felt so weak in his entire life. Every step was like a running a whole marathon, breathing was even more difficult as he became surrounded by students and soldiers.

The reason why Ken was moved from his dorm to team RWBY's was because at the midst of battle, they found team KRWN's quarters was hit by one of the enemy bullhead's...missile. Destroying every belongings the team had (except Ken's secret behind his closet, his lair prove to be durable enough to survive missile launches) of course he kept that a secret but it did left him with losing his book collection he had been gathering for the pass months. _"It'll take some time to gather those again." _

Neo didn't mind going for another walk to the girl's dorm, it only gave her more time to spend with her idol. For many months has his name been popping up on the white fang's radar, she didn't know much about Ken until Cinder finally took an interest in him. His skills unmatched and his speed that of a god, he was as deadly as the rumors told about him. He was definitely powerful for a boy his age, but still that didn't mean Neo didn't pick up some of his weaknesses.

After lifting the boy up to his feet Neo found Ken to be very light for a high kill count murderer, it only meant that the boy lacked strength. It was most likely he relied on speed, and from the looks of his body tone, Neo was able to guess that he may be a fighter that struggles with his endurance. One clean punch on the right spot may very well knock him down, and she could guess that if he were to grow tired from his constant maneuver then he would most likely be a deadman.

Even the most powerful fighters of Remnant has some sort of achilles's heel, still she admired the Predator's prowess. His combat skills without a weapon prove to be that of a master, and his skills with a blade said to be dangerous. "A man who becomes unstoppable with a touch of his sword, most interesting." She thought to herself, how Ken wasn't able to pick that up was beyond her.

"Neo."

The girl looked forward as she saw a familiar acquaintance of her pointed at their opposite direction, "New orders, Roman may need some assistance...now."

No way in this lifetime was Neopolitan taking orders from Adam Taurus, she walked all her way to here just to try and get along with her idol. "I'll take him."

"Adam?"

"Hello Predator, or should I say...Ken Markes." Neo this time didn't hand her the soldier, but the beeping in her pocket told her otherwise. She pulls out her scroll only to find dozens of messages from Roman, calling her to get to his area. Once again ruining the moment Neo grinds her teeth and hands Ken to Adam, she stumps her way towards the crook while's the other three continue their way to team RWBY's dorm.

Adam places Ken's arm around him as he lifts the boy assisting him, weirdly enough he found Ken to be very light and his feet already lifted from the floor. "What are you doing here? I thought you...you were-"

"Cinder and the others freed me, I was already informed of the situation and planned on helping along."

"Why? W-What's...your motive?" Ken questioned mustering any strength he had left to pull a knife out of his carried arm from his sleeve to level it around his neck, " At ease soldier, I'm not here to harm anyone...not that I see a reason to that is. I find this enemy of yours have step in the way of my own revolution, his ideals are similar to ours but not the same as the image I see Remnant fit. You and me have the same common enemy, it would be logical to hold a truce for now to destroy this much bigger threat, Right?

"True but-"

"Save your tongue Markes, I know what you have in mind. Just let me remind that this truce does not mean we're friends."

"I wouldn't...even hope for it to be."

"Would the two of you cut it out, we're here." Summer announced, she gently opens to the door to find the girls resting beneath floor from the exhausting battle, "Mom!" Ruby joyfully hops to hug her mother.

"Ruby, I'm glad your safe. I'm grateful that you're all safe." She returns the hug.

"Thanks miss Rose." Weiss said.

"What brings you here mom?" Yang asked.

"Well..." She leads Adam inside the room along with Ken, the girls immediately stood up onto their heels and gripped their weapons. "What's he doing here?" Yang angrily questions.

Blake watches in fear and worry, "Adam? What are you doing here?"

"Your friend seem to have experienced a severe anxiety attack, and now he can't even move, think nor breath properly. I was ordered to escort him to a safe location, where he can rest."

"Sorry to bring this news so sudden to you girls but, Ken needs to rest here for awhile until he can be back on his feet. I'd bring him to his dorm but...unfortunately his dorm is destroyed...by a missile." Summer informed.

"Okay sure but he can leave now, he's done right?" Yang said pointing to Adam.

"You're right, I've done my part. You idiots take care of him now. I'm through babysitting a freak, he doesn't deserve my time."

"He's a better man then you'll ever be" Weiss argued.

"Hmph" With that Adam took his leave from the room and went to join Neo and the others, meanwhile Ken was laid onto Weiss's bed. His breathing being more weaker and forced, his shaking slowly became frequent and his sweating became more (in the words of Weiss) 'Unpleasing'.

"Get me a clean wet cloth, a dry one and a bucket." Summer hurriedly demanded, the girls went to work as Weiss covered him in a more cleaner bedsheets and Blake handed Summer the bucket she wanted while Ruby and Yang found it difficult to find any piece of clothing to use as a cloth for Ken. But eventually they handed her the two items and Summer immediately wiped any of the remaining sweat that dropped around Ken's body, guessing that this may be the last of any clothing Ken had possessed, Summer took her time to unzip him from his shirt to clean of the sweaty odor on him.

Ruby took this chance to ruffle around what was inside Ken's shirt to see how exactly he hides his many knives or any of his other gadgets he uses in his arsenal for battle, "Ruby don't touch something that isn't yours."

Eeeekkk!" Ruby immediately let's the shirt go and places it back on the bed, "Sorry mom."

Knowing a Hybrid wouldn't catch colds, Summer guessed that Ken wouldn't mind sleeping shirtless in a room with four girls. Although that sounded deeply sketchy when said out loud, she was sure Ken still wouldn't mind. Lastly she places Ken back to the bed, covering him with the sheets and placing a slightly wet cloth over his forehead. "Make sure he gets all the rest he needs, don't disturb him. He lost a lot of time to sleep, and also to keep and eye on him."

"You've got it mom." Ruby saluted determinedly.

"Very good Ruby, I'll be back soon to check on him okay. I'll see you later."

"Okay later mom...so...Weiss...where are you sleeping?" Ruby wondered.

"Well obviously he's taken my spot, so that's out of the option."

"You can sleep in my bed with me." Blake suggested.

"Thanks Blake."

"Well might as well have a good night sleep while we're at it, since earlier they announced the enemy having a ceasefire. This gives us the perfect time to take that nap." Yang said already laying on her bed.

"Yang's right, we should take our time now to sleep so we could have energy to fight later when we need it."

"Okay, I'll watch over Ken for now. I'm not that sleepy yet." Blake offered.

"Alright, but sleep soon. We need everyone to be at their best." Ruby reminded.

She nods as the three girls merely close their eyes to fall in the depths of deep sleep, Blake watched Ken with curious looks as he wondered what happened to the elite soldier. "What happened that made you like this?"

* * *

The journey was long, the sky was nearing it's wake up call. Seventeen along with the others sat in silence each of them riding griffins on their way to their next destination, "Hey Seventeen, you never did told us where we were going next." Fourteen asks.

"Well...you see Fourteen, a certain group of leaders are bonding together that I must eliminate quickly myself. They are proving to be more threatening as time passes, **I will bring myself to end their lives for good along with their precious city.**"

"What about Fifteen?" Sixteen was the next to asks.

"Fifteen is finishing on his part destroying the border patrols of that kingdom, we'll meet with him soon when we arrive."

"And where is that anyway?"

"...**Vale**..."

* * *

_**For Our Second Ending This Arc Will Be: **_

_**(Insert, Rei Yasuda: Mirror, Here)**_

* * *

**Common: Well how's that for a come back?**

**Ken: Pretty okay, but how about putting some humor in the next chapter.**

**Common: Yeah maybe you're right, I should lively it up to not make it blaine.**

**Ken: Well at least it wasn't like-**

_**(Yang barges in the room wearing a Banana suit)**_

**Blake: Yang what are you-**

**Yang: _(Does a split)_**

**Ruby: Oh no.**

**Yang: So guys...what do you think of my-**

**Weiss: Don't you say it-**

**Yang: Banana split...**

**Everyone:...**

**Yang:...aye...aye...**

**Ruby: _(Sigh)_ Yang.**

* * *

_**Meanwhile Outside The Studio.**_

_**(Yang gets thrown outside)**_

* * *

**Common: I don't know either to hate her puns...or miss it.**

**Ruby: You won't be missing it anymore now that your back.**

**Common: Aha, it's good to be back baby.**

**Ken: So how's it been with Chibi?**

**Common: Cute, not bad...not the best but still cute.**

**Weiss: The best part about Chibi is playing with Chibi Zwei. _(Breaths heavily)_**

**Common: Is Weiss always been like this?**

**Ruby: Only when it involves cute things.**

**Common: You know I wouldn't mind starting a chibi series here on the story but that would mean the Author's section would be replaced by that instead.**

**Ruby: Nooooooo.**

**Common: What-**

**Ruby: Don't. You. Dare. Take. My. Chance. Away. Of. Hosting. A. Show!**

**Common: It was just a suggestion, the readers would have to decide.**

**Ruby: _(Looks at Readers)_ Don't. You. Dare.**

**Common: If you guys don't mind, my cousin has started his own youtube channel. It's  /JyleRandom, the reason I'm giving him a shout out is because he's really putting a lot of effort in his videos. And no it's not like those generic cod gamer channels, it's a channel revolving around gamers and otakus. He told me_ "The soul reason he made the channel was to bring gamers and otakus together, a channel where you can find gaming and anime related content in one channel"_.**

**Ken: How old is your cousin?**

**Common: Around the same age as me, although if you actually check him out he's still keeping his mouth shut about me. I'd rather that I'd be anonymous, besides it's better for people to use their imagination about me. **

**Blake:...**

**Common: That did not come out right.**

**Ken: Well I guess it's time to wrap things up.**

**Ruby: If you like this chapter then please leave a review for Common, it helps our company bring more wonderful content to you all.**

**Weiss: If you have any questions then please leave it in our inbox and we'll happily answer them for you.**

**Blake: If you're enjoying this story then click that follow and favorite button.**

**Ken: Further from this story will not be accepting anymore Oc registrations, you are all still free to post them for perhaps future reference but other then that the registrations are now closed.**

**Common: If you wish to vote for a heroine to hook up with the main protagonist of this story then a poll can be found at Common's profile, I don't really know who's in the lead cause I haven't check it in awhile.**

**Ken: Thanks again for reading this chapter and hopefully understanding my creator's long absence, we'll see you all next time.**

**Everyone: See ya laters.**

**Ruby: Hey look a bird flew into the Studio.**

**Everyone: _(Looks at the bird)_**

**Weiss: Hey what do you call a disabled bird?**

**Common: Well Weiss I'm pretty sure it's just a called a disabled bi-**

**Weiss: Steven Hawking...**

**Everyone: _(Looks at Weiss unamused)_**

**Weiss:...aye...aye...**

**Everyone:...**

* * *

**Meanwhile Outside The Studio.**

_**(Weiss gets thrown outside)**_

**Weiss: Aw, hey it was just a joke.**

**Everyone: No.**

**Weiss: Awwww...**

**...**

**Yang: Hey Weiss.**

**Weiss: Oum Dammit.**

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Chapter 33: The Assassins._


	34. Chapter 34 : Assassins

Apex Predator

* * *

**Common: You know.**

**Ken: What is it?**

**Common: Originally I wanted this chapter to be a lot longer but I didn't want to make it too long.**

**Ken: Wouldn't that mean the chapter would be released much later.**

**Common: Sadly yes.**

**Ken: I see.**

**...**

**Crystal: I don't mean to be an ice breaker but...**

**Common: What is it?**

**Crystal: Why are we in a basement?!**

_**(Zooms out on basement) **_

**Common: Reasons**

**Jason: Which is?**

**Common: I don't have to answer that question.**

**Crystal: Is this about Damie-**

**Common: Ohhhh look everyone's finally here to read the next chapter of RWBY: Apex Predato-**

**Crystal: Don't dodge my question!**

**Conmon: Ummmm look a cookie _(Points into the distance)_**

**Jason/Ruby: Where?...**

**Crystal: Like that trick will work on me.**

**Common: Oh look a screen time for Crystal Jones.**

**Crystal: Wha? Seriously?**

**Common: _(whispers)_ Ken use your semblance to take me to the other room.**

**Ken: What makes you so scared of this man exactly?**

**Common: Everything! Now hurry up and do i-**

**Crystal: Again I'm not falling for tha-**

**Common: Ken! Now!**

**Ken: Fine very well. _(Disappears with Common)_**

**Crystal: Why that no good lousy little-**

**Jason: Wow wow wow, let's keep it PG.**

**Crystal: Since when was this story ever PG? Do you see the ratings on this? It's rated M for mature not T for teens. **

**Jason: My dear sister, onions are the equation.**

**Crystal: What?**

**Jason: What?**

**Ruby: Sooo, how are we gonna start the chapter?**

**Crystal/Jason: _(Shrugs)_**

* * *

_**Meanwhile hidden in an unknown location.**_

* * *

**Common: That was close, at least we can now have some peace and quiet. **

**Ken: Sure...for about a few minutes. It won't be long until Damien Knight arrives though.**

**Common: What?! You can't be serious, how long till he comes?**

**Ken: Let's see, do you mind telling us when he'll be here?**

**Employee 1: Ummm in about...five minutes, heat signature suggest he's moving pretty fast on his way here.**

**Common: I am not barricading the whole studio again just to make sure that freak doesn't bust in again.**

**Employee 1: Three minutes sir.**

**Common: What?! How did the time fly fast?!**

**Employee 1: No idea but he's moving much faster now.**

_**(Crystal bust opens the door)**_

**Crystal: There you are you little twerp!**

**Common: How did you?**

**Ruby: You didn't really go far, all you did was quickly go to the next room. We can hear you guys from here, hehe.**

**Common: _(Glares at Ken)_**

**Ken: Hehehehehe _(disappears)_**

**Crystal: _(Grabs Common)_ We've got some things to discuss.**

**Common: Ummm I don't think the audience wanna see this.**

**Ruby: They can't, this is a story written in words not a show with visuals.**

**Common: Fine! I don't think the audience wants to imagine what's coming next!**

**Ruby: Ya I'm gonna have to start the chapter here, you don't wanna know what happens next...ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: Can't we all just get over the fact that nothing here is mine but the original characters and story.**_

* * *

_**For Our Second Opening For This Arc We'll Stick With The Original RWBY Openings: **_

_**(Insert, RWBY Opening 3: When It Falls, Here)**_

* * *

Chapter 33: The Assassins

For the first time after the many battles fought and the destruction cease it's way, Beacon had finally found itself slightly at ease as the enemy forces had stopped at their positions and had strangely anchored themselves on the spot. No being dared to move nor made any slight step, inside their minds Hybrids, White Fangs and even Grimms were ordered to discontinue by unknown forces. The sun was beginning to rise from the horizon and the students, soldiers and leaders were taking their time to rest until the next round they'd be ready for the next wave. The three girls of team RWBY, Ruby, Weiss and Yang had taken this opportunity along with the others to sleep soundly through the long night, Blake was left awaken to watch over the Predator as he rested from his little incident of not having enough sleep and overall stress taking over resulting with him experiencing a severe anxiety attack. He was not to be blamed though, Ken had blamed himself over and over of a war he thought he brought to innocent students of Beacon and Vale. His sister was taken from him from enemies that claim he knew from the past, now haunting him from the memories he could not remember. Consistently worrying of the safety of his kidnapped sister and brother as well as the safety of his friends, and lastly he would have to take in that he now must face a greater challenge more challenging that he hoped would not ever experience...and that was fighting a war. A war between past enemies, current terrorist and ancient rivals.

It was no surprise Ken would eventually break and have that effect him greatly, but the cat faunus dared to ask. "_After going through Monty knows what, how can he fall so easily from this?_"

The soldier looked so vulnerable, so weak yet at peace as he drifted in his sleep, enjoying his time in his own world his own dreamland. The huntress in training stood from her bed, letting Weiss continue her rest. The faunus sat next to Ken where he slept and stroked his hair gently, how time has past as she noticed how long his hair began to grow reaching his cheeks. Moments like this she would indeed cherish as she rarely sees Ken so vulnerable, after all he is a seventeen year old teen just like them who was just caught up with this whole ordeal being in the wrong place and in the wrong time.

Still even after this whole mess, Blake had notice how he still kept his hair and skin in such fine conditions. Soft and smooth but a little rough in a few edges, no surprise after all that has happened.

She ceases her strokes and retracts her hand quickly after noticing Ken's minor transformation to his grimm form, half of his body turning grey and his hands growing long dark midnight purple claws. If she had to guess Ken was probably having a bad dream. He seemed a bit distressed in his sleep, rocking left and right slightly whiles mumbling silent words. Blake watches attentively at the Hybird, listening to his heartbeat carefully as he slept. For a faunus like her, her ability to listen to sound was at a match as Ken's thanks to her faunus heritage and having the attribute of four ears in her disposal. Although their is a flaw in this ability, as she is only able to hear in such inhuman levels when it's completely quiet. She is still able to hear certain things sharper then any other, but only when she truly concentrates in this task and puts her full attention in certain things. She can however feel much prouder in herself as she can sense danger much more faster then anyone including Ken, her sense as a cat are far more faster then a Sentinel Hybrid such as the predator. Not to mention her reaction time excels greatly, at times faunus heritage brought more benefits then Hybrids.

But she wasn't here to brag about herself next to her close friend, she merely thought to herself that Ken did have some weaknesses and disadvantages. He was no perfect fighter as most put him out to be, especially when it came down to his strength. Seriously from what she's heard Ken could most likely lose an arm wrestling match against Jaune, in the words of David Markes "_His strength is pathetic_".

Still she didn't mind having a 'gentle friend' among her list of friends, it shows that Ken is still willing to go out there even knowing what lies beyond. It was brave and she admired brave men, he may be weak in strength but he was strong at heart. "_And that's what I like about you...where did that come from?_"

Shaking the thought away, Blake moved closer to the bed at the center as she watched the outside of the room. The breezing wind could be heard from the rustling window, it may give out a cool feeling but she knows what lies beyond that window. If she were to open it Blake would face thousands and thousands of enemies laying in their place waiting to strike, danger would look at her in the eye and she would look back. She didn't want to bother going outside knowing death may come any minute know, staying inside and waking her teammates in case that situation occurs sounded much more soothing then doing that.

Minutes later her body began to slowly lower closer to the sheets of the bed, feeling her body going heavy and her eyelids beginning to close by itself. She didn't care where she laid her head or where she slept. All she knew was that whatever she was laying at was soft and heavenly, she stayed up for too long so finally earning that rest was just what she wanted. Ken was fine sleeping in his bed so there was no need to watch over him, she just wanted to join her teammates in their own little place they called 'dreams'. "Nighty night" she mumbly bids.

* * *

In the darkest parts of Beacon's hallways, where the light was overshadowed and the sound of people silently resting were no where to be heard. Amongst the shadows lurked a demon so dangerous that his presence alone was enough for anyone to kneel and gasp before him, suffering from illusions and unable to tell from what was real and what was not. He's steel grey eyes illuminated through the dark indicating his sense of bloodlust, his appearance hidden by the hood of his outfit. Damien Knight loved the dark, but what he loved more was killing. Killing was his love, killing brought him joy and satisfaction. This was a man that needed no reason to kill, this was a man who would end your life if you seemed off to him.

But what would be better for Damien if there was one thing he liked more then killing, well just as mentioned before he like both the darkness and the sense of ending ones life. Put two and two together and what do you get? Yes a psycho who becomes insanely excited in murdering in the shadows, if you think he thought that genocide was fun well he would think it would be more fun killing in the dark.

The blood, the corpses, all of it didn't matter to him. He walked and stepped on each and every one of them humming in an off tune, his grin wider to the point where it was creepy and sadistic. His sword being wiped by a handkerchief, he savored the smell of the decease as it reminded him of just how much fun it was to play around with DEATH.

"I wonder how long I have to get my hands dirty just to put them around the Predator's neck, I've been itching to fight him head on." He's mission, hide in the shadows then find the Predator. After that fate will decide what happens when he finds him, if he finds him in his bed then he will die asleep, if he finds him awake then no matter. Fuck stealth after that, he'll just go head on with him and fight him then and there. Witness and reinforcements? They don't matter, he'll just kill them too. All he wanted was just to ripe that freak into shreds, make him suffer till he gets tired of him. Play with he's insides and out, since he's comrades are there he might as well let them join the fun. Maybe torture them in front of him and enjoy his stay with the females before slicing there neck. Oh how Damien was just excited to unfold he's plan, he's original plan given by Fifteen was find the Predator and bring him to him alive. But he was tired of taking orders so as he was send off he official discarded himself from the Hybrid group, he was his own man now and takes no orders from no one. "_It's time to see just how good your son is my old mentor, will he be a skilled assassin like you? Or just a disappointment for me to crush? Either way, he'll die by the same hands that ended your life. Are watching me? Watching over him? You better cause he's about to join you in the afterlife!_"

His hysterical laughter was intoxicating, it brought shivers to his enemies. The light that shine down upon him was later overshadowed as he entered the darkness once more and hide beneath it's abyss, morning was at reach. It was time to search for the bastard and wait for the perfect opportunity. "_Tick tock tick tock my precious little **Seno**, or should I call you...**Ken**._"

* * *

It wasn't until it was afternoon that everyone began to wake from their slumber, the feeling of having to wake from a deep sleep was one that was a rather unpleasant feeling in a certain degree to most. Ruby Rose 'rose' (pun not intended) from her bed as she stretched after her long pleasant rest, her teammates sounded like they were awake from the sound of their gasp. Ruby had taken this to herself to wake up and check what was all the commotion about, she carefully steps down from her bed and goes to meet her teammates. "Hey guys what's with all the noise?"

Looking at the two, Ruby tries to imitate what exactly what set their sights on. The feeling of waking up didn't help as she scratches her back grumblingly, what she sees next had certainly put all that feeling aside and had most likely woken her up. Most of her blood had circulated all the way to her cheeks as she appeared as red as her own clothing, Weiss and Yang weren't doing any better...well not for Weiss that is. The white haired heiress's eyes were as big as a frisbee whiles clenching her fist and Yang smirking deviously like a sly fox, although slightly ticked off from what her teammate was doing as a nerve can be seen between her temples.

Blake felt too relaxed to even dare move, the place where she slept felt amazingly like sleeping on a sheep's wool. Soft and smooth, comfortable and soothing. "Blake wake up!" Yelled the white haired heiress.

The faunus did not bother to take her attention to Weiss, why even care as she would merely ramble on and on about being polite, having manners and responsibilities. No she would rather take her complete focus on her bed, "Wake up you dunce, you're gonna up the doofus."

"Blake, as much as I can understand how comfortable you are, I gotta agree with Weiss here. You're gonna wake him up, best we don't disturb him." Yang agreed but as well for other reasons.

"Blake, hurry before he wakes." Ruby pleaded.

"What are those three talking about?" She thought, surely if they're talking about Ken then she would be sure he was sleeping peacefully at his be-...wait. If she could remember correctly from last night, she remembered watching over him...then afterwards she began to feel tired and fell asleep at...oh shit.

Her eyes instantly shot open and turned quickly to her right, there she found herself at close inches away from Ken's facial property and hurriedly got off the bed. Her entire body rushing circulating of blood making her look like a tomato skinned faunus, Yang couldn't help but take her chance of fun and began twirling her fingers at the girl's shoulder. "Seem you got a goodnight last night." She teasingly stated.

"I-I-I swear I didn't know I was sleeping next to him."

"Aha and I'm secretly a Hybrid, we know you slept next to him intentionally." Yang countered.

"I swear I didn't."

"How lewd of you to invade the man's privacy, have you no shame!" Weiss added.

"I told you I didn't-"

"Guys quiet, he's having trouble sleeping." Ruby argued.

The three immediately shut their mouths as they went back to watching the soldier sleep in peace, after that whole commotion the predator appeared at peace...relaxed and...smiling. This whole time since he was placed in Weiss's bed he had been struggling to sleep, with his troubled look and the constant mumbling of his sister's name...Krista. He misses her, he was worried about her, even in his sleep he never took Krista away from his thoughts. How could he though? He was her big brother and not to mention his siblings looked up to him and he made sure to make them feel special and safe around his arms, and now that Krista was taken he couldn't hold her between his arms. Shaking from the thought of seeing Krista in pain gave him nightmares of his rest, he couldn't help it and he couldn't make them stop. But now he was at peace and finally able to sleep through the time, like a man once said 'with every day the night must come, with the moon setting the sun must rise. Where the light shines there must always be a shadow, with good there is always evil. The two are intertwined, one cannot exist without the other'.

His nightmares eventually ceased it's visions, now replaced by his friends laughter and comfort of being around him. In his dreams, he felt...accepted. This reflected through his smile as can be seen by the four girls, they decided to leave him be whiles they prepare for any oncoming battle. With Blake entering the restroom first while Yang heads outside to check on their neighbor dorm mates team JNPR, Ruby was too tired to continue their cession and decided that a few more minutes of sleep before Yang has her turn for the restroom would he a good idea to make the time fly before she finally gets her turn.

Weiss decided to wait for her turn to last as she sat next to the soldier watching over him like an over protective mother, the boy had been through so much since he came here, how could she ever imagine him being the same quirky, irritating, stubborn, selfish, loving, cute, idiot little dunc- wait loving? Cute? "_Get your head together girl, what are talking about?!_"

Weiss hurriedly shakes the thought away as she denied anything relating to what she just said, ha like he'll ever be a selfless person. The boy constantly thinks about the people's safety around him instead of his own, to her that seems a bit selfish in it's own degree. At times your own safety is your first priority, not every time can he act like some kind of noble hero. From what she's learn so far, reality doesn't reward deceased heroes, only death just like what everyone eventually gets. The world was cruel and at times Ken was too naive to see it, it was what she hated the most about him. He sees the world in a different light yet he's aware how harsh the real world is, from what she's heard he faces danger head on and looks at death in the eye without fearing it's grasp. How can he be so determined and protective even after all that?, perhaps he has change his way of seeing the world and merely she has misjudge him this whole time. It didn't matter, either if it was all an act or not, look where it got him now. In her own bed recovering from a hard fought battle and worrying about her kidnapped sister. How cruel the world can be, "_Idiot, you fail to understand that._"

She placed her hand on his, feeling it's warmth as she worried over the recovering soldier. "_Can't you see that you can't always do everything on your own._"

"Weiss what whatcha doing over there?" Ruby curiously questions eyeing the heiress, she quickly retreats her hand from the soldier and reverts back to her tsundere like attitude. "N-Nothing, stop looking this way!" She quickly throws a pillow at the young huntress hitting her directly head on.

"Ow, you didn't need to throw a pillow at me."

"Be quiet you dunce, you'll wake him up"

"But you-"

"Shhhhhh" Weiss gestures angrily.

Ruby pouts silent at Weiss's harsh demand and follows the request turning and tossing around on the bed, the heiress reverts back at the predator and unintentionally smiles at to how adorable he can be while sleeping unknowingly letting the tip of her finger touch his. The feelings she felt on her chest grew intensely, her stomach strangely acting up as if a million butterflies fluttered and circled within. As much as she may deny it, she silent admits one thing about this sudden development of her fond of the soldier. And that was whatever she was feeling, she desired more of it. And that feeling grew stronger whenever she stood near Ken, it would make her clumsy at times, easily flustered and even unable to concentrate in certain task. She once found herself spilling her tea all over their carpet floor for dazing thinking about...him, in a way she knew what it was but continued to deny as it would be a distraction for her and him. "_I don't really encage such intimate relationships, it serves no purpose for me and may distract me from my work. Friendships are beneficial, I never really see relationships having the same perks nor better._" Ken's words echoed throughout Weiss's head.

He once said these exact words when Yang had asked him if he was encaging such relationships back at home, back at Mistral. If he was ever interested of the opposite sex before or is interested in someone now, although not the answer she was looking for, his answer did brought a bit of disappointment to the four girls listening. "_Besides, I'd rather help others then settle in with a girl. But still I'll never know, destiny works in mysterious ways after all_" he finished.

How it sounded so wise but naive, sure helping others was important. But never considering of settling the time to rest and find comfort in someone just as important, you'll find yourself alone in the end when you focus solely on making other lives easier. After all your life matters too, right?

Ken has certainly grown as a individual but he never truly grew up, he still slightly had the mindset of a child thinking all will be better. Not thinking about women who he would usual would boys his age, not thinking about the future as he was more focused on the good times of today. It shows that perhaps he too had his childhood taken away, he showed joyous emotions and laughter but...at times they felt forced. Deep down he was hiding something, Weiss understood this cause Ken hide his side of being a Hybrid. Now that he was exposed and revealed, somehow it still feels forced.

There was still many things he was hiding, deep down inside him isn't a monster trying to break free. No...

Deep down is a broken man who has seen and done many, afraid to be seen, afraid to be shunned, afraid to be judged, afraid to be...rejected. "_I wanna know, why won't you tell me...you make me feel as if I'm walking amongst the clouds yet I know nothing about you._

_If..IF these feelings are true then tell me,...who are you?..._" She thought.

* * *

_2 Days Later_

* * *

The feeling of walking on their feet once more, the feeling of recovery and finally be able to move. How Naomi and Rosa ever felt better, being stuck in a hospital bed can be quite challenging. Not only is it not comfortable but laying down as been very boring for the young mercenary, Naomi managed to gone through such struggle as she is use to such harsh torture (though she can't really say torture since it's only laying down on a bed) suppressing your own violent split personality has proven to be much more challenging then laying down at a uncomfortable bed. Still she was relieved as she recovered fully and was ready to head off and no longer sleeping at such discomfort, there joyous expressions were instantly flipped to a grimm one as they found themselves arriving at their dorm only find it- "Completely destroyed!" Rosa yelled.

"What in oum's name happened here? Surely the battle wasn't that that fierce." Naomi followed.

Rubbles, broken furnitures and more rubbles was all that was left of their room. Mashed with more broken debris and their belongs long incinerated by the blast, Rosa flew carefully around the room. Nothing...absolutely nothing was left here, all that was left standing was there door and the wall connected to it. Rosa begins to frustratingly ripe her hair piece by piece knowing all her clothes were no longer whole, Naomi merely wondered her eyes around in complete disbelief. They were already informed of the situation before they left the infirmary thanks to their nurse, but never did they expect the so called 'war' would be so...destructive. Maybe they should have expected it since it was indeed a battle to be fought, the question now was...where are Ken and Wade? "_Wade_" Rosa thought quickly flying away to whatever direction she thought would lead to the boys.

"_Ken_" Naomi thought wondering where he would be from all this chaos, the both of them assumes they were okay since they had complete faith they could take care of themselves. But the nurse hasn't even mentioned their names yet, they prayed to dear monty that the both of those reckless fools would be okay. "Rosa, maybe we should look for Ken first. I'm sure Wade would be there to follow, it's likely the case." Naomi suggested not stopping their tracks, well more like her and Rosa still flying through the air.

"Okay sure but where would that idiot be."

"Let's check perhaps with his close acquaintance."

"Right, Team RWBY it is." Rosa quickly flies to grab hold of Naomi by the arm and speeds up at top speed to head to their destination, flying pass anyone with ease whiles grabbing hold of someone prove to be much easier for Rosa. Especially since Naomi is a lightweight after all, but all though she could have sworn that Naomi had slightly more weight then Ken. Times like that she wish she could just shove a sandwich on the boys mouth, for a Hybrid who eats people he sure didn't pack a lot at all. She was sure that was the first thing she'd do when she first sees that bastard's face, shove food right on his face and make him munch it. "Rosa we're here you can stop flying now!" Naomi yells.

Rosa snaps her attention back to the surroundings around her and comes to a sudden halt as they arrive at the front door of team RWBY's, letting Naomi to her feet she quickly dust herself off to make sure she comes in formally not giving any disrespect to Ken's close friends. That idea quickly went out in flames as Rosa turns the knob of the door and flew straight inside without a single thought in mind, Naomi quietly panics of her actions and quickly composes herself to see if their leader was here. "Where is he? Where's Ken?" Rosa abruptly asked intruding.

The Yang and Ruby sat comfortably at their faunus teammate's bed whiles Blake herself and Weiss sat closely on a chair staring her down awkwardly along with Wade seated next to a sleeping Ken Markes on Weiss's bed. "Ummmm ahh...hi." She awkwardly greeted.

"I-I'm sorry for the intrusion everyone, w-we were just looking for KEN!" Naomi immediately examined the soldier closely as Rosa continue to hover above the rest. "What happened to him? Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's gonna be fine Rosa, he just needs to recover after-" Wade did not finish his explanation as Naomi immediately grabbed hold of his shoulder with such a grip comparable to that of Colonel David's and started shaking him violently, "WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM? DID SOMEONE HURT HIM? IF SO I'M GONNA **RIP THEM TO PIECES**." She showed little control over her hidden persona as her bright yellow eyes began to glow, her bloodlust only growing as he sat there in silent not answering any of her questions.

"He's...like I said gonna be fine...he just-"

"HE WHAT?"

"Just.." He sighed.

"He suffered from severe anxiety attack." He finally answered.

"What?"

Rosa looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language, Ken suffering from anxiety? I thought Hybrids weren't capable of suffering from such a silly defect. "You're bluffing."

"Nope"

"How?"

"Apparently our leader had been suffering from this long before hand, further test on him have determined that he had been stressed all before this war started and not to mention he hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. To make matters worse Krista was kidnapped two days ago raising his cortisol beyond our bodies could handle from his nervous system, the result was this." He explained, he could remembered as clear as day. Not because it was recent or because he was actively involved, it was because it was the first time he ever saw Ken suffering from such cause HUMANS would usually feel...not Hybrids.

He remembered him kneeling, suffering, struggling to inhale, unable to move on his own. It came to Wade that Ken wasn't just a Hybrid people saw him to be, Ken was still human no different from the others nor him even being a faunus. People had overlooked that part of him as so he was viewed as self healing, flesh eating, creature of grimm who can talk and think for himself. Guardian he may be, but even the most elite of guardians held weaknesses. After all no one was perfect, it didn't matter though since the guardians strength from defeating many didn't come from individuals, it came from the team they work with. Teamwork was the guardians greatest weapon, they all worked as one and it was what made them a deadly military organization.

"Krista was kidnapped?" Rosa abruptly began to panic, just how much exactly did they miss? What's next? A grimm army practically waiting for them around behind these wall which they've never seen before surrounding them? Well...it better not be like that.

Wade's nods whiles getting up from his chair and opening the dorm's window, "Fly us up that wall, I need to show you something." He requested.

"_This better not be what I think it is_." She thought, she heads off with Wade from the window and flies towards beyond the walls. The next scene she sees made her want to stump her brains off for predicting such a accurate incident yet scared of the many grimms she saw, there were thousands of them. And not only grimm but people from the white fang stood in waiting as well, not mention she saw more who looked similar to Ken. They were Hybrids, it was her first time seeing such a phenomenon. She was sure he was the only known Hybrid in existence, guess there was more of them then she thought there was. "Land there, I need to take a closer look."

"Are you crazy?! Death is literally right below us!" She argued making a good point.

"Just do it, I have a feeling they won't harm us."

"Okay you're definitely crazy if you think they won't munch you up like nothing!"

Persistent as he was, Wade needed to confirm his hypothesis. "Fine then just drop me."

"Are you asking for a death wish or something?" Her eyes growing irritatingly large and animated, who in their right mind would ever ask to be drop down on an army of monsters and killer? "_Oh wait, Wade Broekman that's who._"

He sighs as he shakes his hand to break free from Rosa's grip, this resulted with her only gripping him tighter and flying higher. "For goodness sake Rosa just drop me."

"No, how would I know they won't munch you to death."

"Please Rosa, just trust me on this." He tries to reason with her this time, eyeing her with determination.

She sighs frustratingly, "Fine but I'm going down with you."

They slowly began to descend choosing a spot where it had space between them and grimm, fear and worries filled the young mercenary's mind. The grimm and Hybrids took note of this and turn their heads towards them, she immediately starts ascending back towards the air but Wade pulled her back on the ground as he carefully observed the two beings body. They merely continued to glare down the two, not daring to make any move nor a sound from any of them. Seeing as things were clear Rosa and finally landed on solid ground whiles Wade made his way to the many enemies around him, looking at each of them closely and seeking what exactly made them to stop in their tracks. "Okay you've seen them so...can we please leave now."

"No wait I'm getting something." Wade wondered, why exactly were the white fangs following the same action as the grimm and Hybrids? Sure perhaps the two shared similar instincts telling them to cease their tracks, but the white fang was a group of Faunus. Sure they wouldn't need to follow their tracks as they are perhaps much more intelligent but an explanation was needed for their odd behaviors. "What is making you stop?" Wade mumbled.

He stops to look at the eyes of a white fang agent, not moving or breathing. This was odd, something was indeed wrong. They had a pulse but their eyes seemed lifeless, and that's when it clicked. "_How in the?_"

The agent's eyes began to appear as black as a shadow, their iris turning as crimson as ones blood. It was no mistake in his sight, these white fang members were Hybirds. And to see many following the other grimm then he could determine that the whole organization of the white fang was turned into Hybrids, "It's impossible" He shockingly says shaking in disbelief.

"Rosa let's go back now."

"It's about time." Rosa wasted no time picking Wade off the ground and flying back towards team RWBY's dorm, her instincts demanded her not to stay in such place any longer. Wade himself was sweating excessively, knowing such a majority of enemies becoming Hybrids had only worsen their conditions here on Beacon, their target was stronger then they could ever anticipate.

They quickly land back inside the dorm with Wade immediately needing to head for the door but was stopped by Yang, "Wow their wolfy, what's the hassle?"

"The white fang, the grimm, the Hybrids, our enemies are stronger then we thought. I need to get to Colonel David."

"Not before you explain what's up, what's got you so worked up?" Yang questions.

Wade inhales, calming himself to try and keep his composure. "Alright I'll keep this brief, the white fang was turned into Hybrids. The enemy forces were halt by some kind of powerful force, I felt it through my sense when that faunus looked at me."

"What?! The white fang was turned into Hybrids?!" Blake yelled in an outburst.

"I'm afraid so."

She slams her fist on her arm rest of the chair making a small dent, angered by the fact that his fellow brothers and sister and most likely people who felt like family were turned into monsters. Having to see them suffer from an enemy so powerful that they were used as pawns made everything within her very being scream in rage. "Wait until I get my hands on them-"

"Where do you plan on going now?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to inform our superiors, they need to know this." Wade dashed instantly out to the door, passing by anyone in a flash. By the door stood a familiar face that only Ruby could recognize in an instant, the gingered hair atlas Penny had finally met with her friends at last. "Salutations friends, what have I miss?"

"Penny oh my goodness where've you been?" Ruby goes to dash towards her but was stopped by Penny's hand, "I came here to lead a new friends of mine to my other new recent friend Ken Markes, friend."

"Ummm okay but who-" Yang was stop mid-sentence as more familiar faces were seen greeting them behind the ginger haired fellow, "Hello there" Crystal greeted.

"Ummm hi" Twelve followed.

"_I'm detecting seven heat signatures in front of us, where are we exactly Twelve?_" A.H.D. wondered.

"Shut it A.H you'll scare them."

"Why is she here?" Weiss questioned threateningly.

"I'm here to check on the boy who I plan to kill soon." Crystal answered.

"Careful, the next words you choose to say may result in your untimely death." Naomi warned letting her foe see the change of color within her eyes.

"Relax, I'm here to see if he recovered. And a certain friend of mine here may help." She replied showing the presence of a certain Hybrid.

"Hello there"

"She's a Hybrid, it makes things easier since she can find what's wrong with the guy."

Rosa intervened between the two groups, "How should we trust you or her, you've tried to kill our leader before and not to mention that you said she was a Hybrid which means..."

"Which mean you're the enemy." Blake mumbled equipping Gambol Shroud.

"You're the reason why their all monsters now!" Blake immediately rushes towards the Hybrid with amazing speeds rivaling Ruby's, ready to impale the girl with no regards to her explanation. Her assault was quickly ceased as Crystal had quickly clapped her hands together making a loud noise to startle Blake in her place, she was quickly stunned for a moment. It may seem like seconds for her but for Crystal it was enough time for her to disarm Blake in place and hold her own weapon against her. "**Let's not do anything rash my dear.**"

The clap stunner, not exactly a technique a mercenary would use but it was known as an assassination move. A technique with the use of clapping your hands together with a single struck, with it their opponent would result to frightening themselves from the clap giving them an opening for a brief moment, an instant kill if performed correctly. The louder the clap and the closer you are to your opponent the better and effective it is, Crystal had managed to pick this technique up from battling foes and many assassins who as well used it on her. Luckily she escaped thanks to certain circumstances and her semblance, "I'm not here to fight nor is she, so how about if everyone calm down and work this out, shall we?" Crystal offered.

She retracts the blade back to it's compacted form and hands it to Blake which she carefully takes back and places it on her magnetic bagpack behind her, they reluctantly let's the two enter the dorm as Twelve quickly hops to Ken's bedside. "Better not do any funny business."

"Calm down ice queen, she's got it under control."

"What you call me?!" She angrily responds.

One of Twelve's finger began to extent into a sharp nail as she draws it close to his chest, she makes a small cut onto his skin as she takes the small substance of his blood into her own mouth, judging it, tasting it, examining it. "What do you think you're doing?!" Weiss asked.

"I'm trying to see what's going with him through his blood, I might get something."

"Well...hurry already."

Finally being able to have a complete understand from Ken's blood, Twelve returns to Crystal feeling uneasy and her head held low. "Alright then, mind telling us what's the problem?" She asks.

"In certain degrees...he's dying."

"Well I guess...what?!"

"Part of his grimm anatomy is starting to mature, he's losing himself because of it. It's likely he has about a week to live if he doesn't find a way to control his grimm, or els he'll turn into a Sentinel this time and eventually die."

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?!" She abruptly questions.

"I didn't know he was unable to control it, I thought he had already gone through that phase."

"Phase? What do you mean phase? Are you telling that all Hybrids go through this?"

Twelve had made a small cut on her arm as she let the blood poor down to Ken's mouth, opening it with one hand and letting her blood enter with the other. "Ewwww." Ruby mumbles in disgust.

"When a Hybrid is at the age of maturity, their are certain changes that comes through their body. By that time they must have complete control of their grimm or els...certain things happen to us, it's a battle within ourselves of we either become and die like the creatures of grimm or we fight...and live. It's survival of the fittest, only the strong survives. There's a reason why us Hybrids are so little in numbers."

"I'm not convinced." Blake argued pointing outside beyond the walls where the many other Hybrids stood along with the now infused white fang agents, "Look let me explain."

"A man name Doctor Fredrick who turned us into Hybrids in the first place strongly believes in an world where a dominant race rules over the weak and that he believed himself to be a god who could lead this race to a new order, and so he sought out newly born children to create such a powerful race."

"So you're telling us that Hybrids are not a natural race." Naomi asked, the question that everyone had been wondering amidst Twelve's explanation.

"Exactly we aren't natural, we're artificial. I can't tell you much since I don't exactly know if it's okay with Thirteen."

"Let me ask you this before you continue though, why call Ken Markes by a number and not his name?" Crystal was the next to ask.

She sighs, "Because that was his given name was when he became a subject to Doctor Fredrick, Subject Thirteen."

"Subject Thirteen, huh."

"We have numbers marked onto our bodies, back then we were so scared and tested so much that we eventually forgotten our own identity and basically started calling each other by our subject numbers." Twelve explains showing her own number marked onto her arm at the side of her left shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure Thirteen still has his." She says showing them his own mark on the exact same spot where her's was.

"Wow never noticed it since he pretty much never takes of his shirt." Yang said looking quite surprised as the rest of the girls.

"Indeed, I can go into more detail about my past with Thirteen but time is being wasted as we speak. My point is that Doctor Fredrick can create more artificial Hybrids if he wanted to, what he did to us when we were children is the exact same thing he did to the white fang."

"That bastard" Blake threateningly mumbled.

"And they plan on doing the same with Thirteen's sister."

"What?! Where is he now?! We need to get to her before that happens!" Rosa suggested, reasoning with the female Hybrid.

She shook her head, "Unfortunately I haven't had the slightest clue where Doctor Fredrick's new lab is."

"Hmmmm you never exactly told us what happened between you guys and the doctor, cause it sounds like you're both working together now." Crystal making her point in the conversation.

"Well not like that exactly, the Doctor's greatest creation was us five besides Thirteen. We were the perfect children that was infused with grimm DNA, Seventeen was infused with a new and more powerful grimm he had ever produced. He made a living weapon that could wipe Remnant clean from existence, the very creation that betrayed him years later. And now he sits inside his laboratory as a slave and obeying his every request to turn other subjects into Hybrids, the Doctor was also the creator of my friend here name A.H.D." She said showing them a compacted mechanical bag pack behind her.

"_Greetings fellow targets, and how are you today._"

"Don't be mean A.H."

"A.H.D...what does it stand for?" Crystal questions.

"_Anti-Huntsmen-Droid, I am still programed and capable of taking down mercenaries like you._"

"Is that a threat?" Crystal responds already reaching for her weapon.

"_Would you like to find out?_"

Yang had finally stepped in between the two's glaring brawl despite A.H.D. in his compacted form, "Okay guys let's not get a little crazy here, I do have a question though. What do you mean about Ken not being the Doctor's greatest creation? Was he defective or something?"

"Well...I don't know exactly but yes he was, what I do know is that he was tested multiple times. His body would continue to reject whatever with were crammed with, it eventually made him a Hybrid but he was imperfect, a defected, a failed subject, in the words of Doctor Fredrick of anything he sees as useless 'garbage'. And because of his imperfect fusion into becomes a perfect Hybrid it came with many consequences, I don't know all of them but I do know that one of them was shortening your lifespan dramatically, back then he would sometimes suffer from headaches and insomnia."

"_My god, that explains a lot._" Weiss thought.

"_Speaking of which I'm detecting rapid heart beating from our precious Thirteen._"

Twelve quickly along with the others dame to Ken's side as he ruffles from side to side struggling from some kind of unknown force, "A.H what's going on?" Twelve hurriedly asks.

"_His brain's wavelength is going haywire, perhaps his having a bad dream._"

"I can help with that" Naomi quickly steps in on the scene and sits herself on the bed placing Ken's head well rested on her legs, she takes her between his temples and focuses her semblance into entering her leader's mind. "Maybe I can help too." Weiss suggested.

She places her glyph beneath the girl's spot and summons another glyph placed on top of the soldier, the first glyph connecting her semblance with hers to assist in her objective, first was to be in synch with Naomi's aura then afterwards projecting her semblance onto the second one giving them a perfect view on what she sees within Ken's mind. "Nice job ice queen" Yang sarcastically praises her.

"I do my very best." Weiss responds taking it as a compliment anyway."

"_Now then what exactly are you dreaming about._" Naomi thoughts entering the mind of her precious leader of team KRWN.

* * *

Just as the scene was left bloodied and piled with corpses, the scene was later investigated as students found many deceases scattered amongst the ground yesterday. Some were soldiers and sadly students were also caught in the horrible massacre that occurred, it was discovered around late morning 11:16 Am. Soldiers and the teachers professor Glynda and Oobleck were the first to respond from the tragic call and had quickly closed the area and had put it under strict surveillance, the bodies and evidence were examined closely.

With heavy hearts though the teachers had already determined their deaths and announced the incident through school's communication scroll, as to be expected the other teammates who found their dead friends were devastated beyond care. Some went mad and had experienced mental breakdowns on the spot, others considered ending their lives even to going as far as too climb over the walls and let the enemy forces shred them to pieces. The professors only found it more convincing that each day Beacon was slowly becoming a place where no human or faunus was safe, they would face great consequences after this by higher authorities or parents or even both by that matter.

"Just who in their right mind would do something like this." Glynda wondered, perhaps right mind wasn't exactly the word she was looking for. Someone cruel and evil enough to do this was clearly not in their right of mind, no they had to be insane or straight out mental.

"Well this poses a new threat." Cinder answered.

"How would we know you were the one pulling the strings behind this massacre?" Qrow questioned.

"As much as I would loves to have done it myself, I'm afraid I have no knowledge to this tragedy."

"Why should we believe you." David says.

"Awww are you doubting me mister Markes? I do feel rather offended, how rude for you to make such statement."

David merely growls angrily in responds, having to be already irritated from her comments and sarcasm. Not a second later Silver appears before him and reports on his side of his story, "Investigation is still going underway, no evidence or traces were found in the scene. It's like no one ever even laid a hand on them, almost like they all committed suicide by cutting each other up."

"No that just doesn't make sense." David argued, they couldn't be dealing with someone of this craftsmanship. This was gonna be harder then they thought, he just hope that the enemy's cease fire continues for awhile. Guess their was just things he just needed to handle first, "You know the man I mentioned before name Damien Knight is still around." Cinder mentioned.

"What? You're telling us this now?!" Winter finally spoke after her long absence and silence.

"Who is this guy anyway? I did my own homework on finding intel on this guy but all I got was an error, either this guy doesn't exist and you're making this shit up or the guy's good at being a shadow that his name never popped up ever." Silver explained.

"I'm leaning on the first catch." Qrow answered.

"Ohh believe me he is very much real, perhaps you know him of his many previous crimes as he tends to leave the letter 'A' behind the scenes."

That's when it clicked, Ironwood was the first to get this as he was very familiar with that letter written on crime scenes. It happen often at Atlas, "You're not referring to the 'A-Binge Ripper' are you?"

"Right on the money, but he refers to himself as 'Assassin' still his given nickname sounds much cooler if you ask my opinion." Roman spoke out.

"You cannot be bluffing." Ozpin said.

"Oh I wish I was, he was most likely the cause of those deaths. And he's still roaming around this school, he may be near us without anyone ever noticing." Cinder may seem like she felt no weakness for the assassin but deep down, she knew she felt a small trace of fear for that man. How devious Damien could be, Ironwood along with Glynda, David and Silver immediately went to action on putting everyone in high alert. With that killer around pretty much anyone could be the next target, with that Silver decided on informing the other girls supervising his student. "I'll go to Ken myself and inform the others about this guy, everyone's gotta start looking out for each other."

"Alright Silver, take care of yourself." David told him.

"Hmm I'll be back." In a blink of an eye the Second Chief Of The Royal Guardians was nowhere to be found having to use of his semblance of teleportation disappearing himself from his place.

"_First this army now this, tell me what's next._" David thought.

Above their heads on the roof hanging upside down and holding onto his steel wires was ironically the man they spoke about seconds ago, Damien Knight the Assassin, A-Binge Ripper himself. Glaring attentively on the women of beauty Cinder Fall, "_Closer then you think indeed, the things I'd do to your body is just unimaginable. Sexually and painfully, your death is definitely the most I look forward to. Time is short but I swear I'll get my hands on you soon, preferably around your neck as_**_ I choke the living death out of you whiles fucking you senselessly for exposing me! Self Centered bitch!_"**

* * *

_"Mom, why do lions eat zebras?"_

_"Seno, it's because lions need to eat too. You wouldn't understand dear if I explain it, maybe until your older."_

_"I can explain to you son, it's something we call the food chain."_

_"Stop it dear, you'll plague his mind with horrible thoughts."_

_"Relax this isn't gonna traumatize the kid."_

_"That kid is your son."_

_"Trust me Serena, the boy is tougher then you think. Have you forgotten who his dad is?"_

_"His not an assassin like you."_

_"Look he can handle it, sometimes he needs a little bit of truth told to him."_

_"Mom? Dad? Is everything okay?"_

_"Everything is okay Seno, here let me explain. Lions eat zebras because their at the bottom of the food chain, the food chain is like a pyramid. It's a system of who gets to eat who, it's survival of the fittest. Lions are know to be natural predators, even to be an alpha amongst animals. An Apex Predator you could say."_

_"Then ummm where do we stand on the food chain?"_

_"Seno, we're the dominant species of this world. But sometimes even we can feed...unto our own race, having to be predators ourselves."_

_"Okay Seno, it's time to sleep dear. Make sure to brush your teeth along the way."_

_"Unmm okay, goodnight man, goodnight dad."_

_"Leo enough of this heavy conversations you keep having with Seno, can't you see your making our son uncomfortable."_

_"I don't see what's the problem, when I was his age I had already killed my first man."_

_"Leo please, can you start thinking about us first then your occupation of assassination."_

_"I...fine, only because I love you. But that doesn't mean our son is completely innocent, you've seen to look on his eyes when he stood up against those bullies at the village. Those eyes-"_

_"-are exactly like yours when assassinating your target."_

_"Face it Serena, he's got the skills hidden away deep down within himself. He's a natural assassin, it's in his blood after all."_

_"I refuse to believe so, I know he can live a normal life."_

_"Depends on what path he takes when he grows up, he might even follow in his dad's footsteps."_

_"That's a dream I'll never let my son ever be even close to achieving."_

_"Like I said, it's his choice."_

_"Where are you going now?"_

_"I've got job to do"_

_"Meeting Doctor Fredrick again?"_

_"Guy has a favor to ask, can't let my dear friend be let astray right?"_

_"Tell him to stop passing by in random times at our house, to tell you the truth he creeps me out. And I don't like it when he's much nicer around Seno, it's really creepy."_

_"I'll talk to him about it, I'll see you later love."_

_"You too Leo, come back home soon."_

_"I will, I promise."_

_"I hope you do."_

* * *

**_For Our Second Ending This Arc Will Be: _**

**_(Insert, Rei Yasuda: Mirror, Here)_**

* * *

**Crystal: Now then, we better prepare ourselves for our little guest.**

**Common: **_**(Strapped in a chair with his mouth covered)**_** mmmhmmhmmm!**

**Crystal: Just sit still over there hun and look pretty.**

**Jason: You sure we can take him on with him being kinda pissed.**

**Crystal: Guess he might be even more pissed knowing he had such a small screen time for this chapter.**

**Jason: And we all know what a pissed off Damien can be.**

**Crystal: Don't remind.**

**Ken: Perhaps it should be wise we retreat for now.**

**Crystal: You cowards can leave if you want, I'll keep myself comfortable here with our guest.**

**Jason: I've got nothing to do so I'm staying.**

**Yang: Alright then, I'm kinda tired with today's work so guess I'll hit the road now.**

**Blake: Have fun.**

**Ken: Remember to lock up.**

**Crystal: I'm surprised you guys aren't taking this seriously.**

**Ruby: I really don't see the point. I'm not even sure why Common is making this such a big deal.**

**Crystal: Alright fine leave, and take this crybaby with you.**

**Ken: Very well _(Grabs Common still bounded)_**

**Yang: This gives an excuse to go to Common's house.**

**Common: Mmmhhmmmhmhm!**

**Ruby: I don't see the problem, and I don't think Common minds too.**

**Common: Mhmmmgmhmhm!**

**Yang: I'll take that as a yes.**

**Common: Mmmmmmgmghmghmhmhm!**

**Weiss: Absolutely not.**

**Blake: I don't have plans, guess I'll go.**

**Ruby: Come on Weiss, _(whispers)_ if you bride him he might give you the lead on the next chapter.**

**Weiss: Well if you put it like that, very well I'll join.**

**Yang: That's the spirit Weiss.**

**Ken: Very well, let us spend this time to maybe perhaps go over the future scripts.**

**Blake: In story and real life you still think about work.**

**Ken: Hehehe, It's what I was created for.**

**Common: mhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm!**

**Yang: Oh right the outro, umm right. If you like this chapter then please leave a review for Common, it helps our company bring more wonderful content to you all.**

**Weiss: If you have any questions then please leave it in our inbox and we'll happily answer them for you.**

**Blake: If you're enjoying this story then click that follow and favorite button.**

**Ken: Further from this story will not be accepting anymore Oc registrations, you are all still free to post them for perhaps future reference but other then that the registrations are now closed.**

**Ruby: If you wish to vote for a heroine to hook up with the main protagonist of this story then a poll can be found at Common's profile, Obviously Weiss is in the lead. Yang is kinda catching up and Ruby and Blake are neck in neck.**

**Yang: Thanks again for reading this chapter and hopefully understanding my creator's short absence we'll see you all next time.**

**Everyone: See ya laters.**

**Common: mmhmhmhmhmh.**

**Ruby: Onwards to Common's house.**

**Everyone: Yaaa.**

**Common: Immmm hmmmmmmm almmm mgmhhm yomhhmm!**

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Studio Writer** _

* * *

_**(Damien breaks in through the entrance)**_

**Damien: Where is he?**

**Crystal: I don't know what you're talking about, these lips are sealed.**

**Damien: Where is the author?!**

**Jason: Maybe you should try asking nicer.**

**Damien: _(Shoots)_**

**Jason: _(Saved by Crystal's electricstaff)._**

**Crystal: Maybe you shouldn't have made him angrier.**

**Jason: Maybe or just keep fucking with him.**

**Crystal: Right now I don't know if you either being stupid right now or just straight out playing with him little bro.**

**Jason: Maybe both.**

**Damien: Either you tell me where he is or I blow this whole place up.**

**Crystal: Or you could always come at me, I've been dying to have round with you.**

**Damien: Fine let's dance.**

**Crystal: And by dance you mean let's try and kill each other!**

**Jason: I'm not gonna like this!**

**_(Clash)_**

* * *

_Next time:_

_Chapter 35: Where It All Began._


	35. World Of Remnant: Royal Army

Apex Predator

* * *

_**World Of Remnant: The Royal Army.**_

_**Voiced By David Markes.**_

* * *

_So I'm guessing that most you guys don't exactly know the military system we established back at Mistral, Atlas upgraded their forces with the Atlesian Knights along with the soon to be added Atlesian Paladin so we upgraded ourselves with a new system._

_It gave many who were willing fight, to have a chance to better themselves, an organization that would soon be one of Remnant's most lethal forces._

_They were now known as the **Royal Army Of Mistral**, trained soldiers to combat any threat Remnant is to ever encounter._

_For you to ever have a chance to be in the army...well...the steps are pretty simple._

_You obviously need to have graduated or at least previously attended a proper primary combat school like Sanctum, in some cases if you ever are to join without attending one, the individual is to be put through a test of skill, knowledge and have your aura and semblance be unlocked beforehand. It's one of the payoffs you need to have for not attending a combat school, it makes it fair for everyone. That way we won't be just making anyone who can't even grip a sword properly be soldiers, we only look for the best of the best after all._

_After they pass their entrance exams along with the initiation, your given three choices to join the army._

_The first choice is the join the Royal Police where you're sent to **Mistral's Law Enforcement and Security Academy** or **M.L.E.S.A** for short...I'd rather call it lesa since it's a mouthful._

_The second choice is to join the army directly which was formerly known as the Mistralian military forces and now as **the Royal Patriot**, if you pick this though you'll have to go through another academy where they sent you to the **Patriots Army Academy Of Education**._

_This is the second most popular chosen course out of the three, but I heard from the chief there that not many students have the potential to graduate from the school. Poor bastards..._

_And the last and most least popular chosen course out of the three was joining **the Royal Guardians**, trained forces that specializes on eradicating threats before it becomes a problem. If you were to pick this choice though, I'd strongly suggest you don't..._

_Here you're not sent to a school or academy, instead you're sent to a different education facility called the **Guardian Temple**. But before you can even be accepted to the temple, you'd need to pass their initiation by fighting a Guardian. It's pretty simple, you win you're in, you lose...well...they make sure you never have the opportunity to join them nor the other two courses, by in their words "Banishing" you from ever becoming a soldier. It's one of the reasons why this is the least popular choice cause if ya fail on being a Patriot or a Police well then you have a second chance...for them you only get one._

_Once accepted you're appointed to a squad and you are to stay with that squad for the next four years, their system is pretty much similar to any Huntsmen Academies. Instead of sending you to kill Grimm, they sent you to hostile missions._

_Although there are a few differences in their education system like the **Thirteen Guardians Of Leadership**, three Guardians are to be in charge of the first years while three are appointed the same position for second years and it goes on and on all the way up to the four years but one is given the position to be the head of all the students._

_I don't see him often but all I know is that he is known as the "Ripper", he was the first Guardian._

_Although a lot of people confuse Guardians with other soldiers, the Thirteen Guardians are represented as Captains while the other troops are simply referred as Guardians. We didn't bother giving them fancy names since we wanted them to feel that they walk in equal grounds, if we had done the alternative then the temple would be crawling of discrimination and bullies._

_Lastly the three courses are to have four chiefs to supervise the students with one chief acting as our general, that makes us Twelve Chiefs in total while one is General._

_The guardians actual took this system for themselves so that one day they could be our next potential Chiefs, although I'll have to admit...with..**him** as our 1st Chief of the Royal Guardians...they won't ever have a chance to catch up...not in a million years..._

* * *

**Common: I know...you're probably looking at me with really angry eyes right now but let me be honest with you guys, and this is serious so I won't be making any funny segments here if you came for a something to cheer you up...I'm sorry.**

**First of all those who want to know when the new chapter will be coming up, just scroll all the way down and you'll see the date-okay there end of story.**

**Now for my explanation of my absence, I know it's been months since my last update but you the readers and possibly fans (which I highly doubt I have) need to understand that writers aren't always at their 100% all the time. To write a chapter almost the entire week and posting it daily on every week is a lot of work, there are reasons why writers take breaks after a show has ended or at least a season has ended (unless they work immediately on another show well then nvm) and I have been doing this since chapter 1 up until 29 so clearly I've been doing it for awhile.**

**My spark to write this story had faded for quite some time and it wasn't that I didn't know how to continue it cause I actually had the plan all sorted out, it was...the feeling of writing itself was not coming to me. But slowly and slowly the feeling of not updating for awhile had made it almost impossible for me to work and concentrate, I eventually tried to get back to writing by offering my cousin a script written by me for one of his youtube videos to get back on the groooooooove. Even then it prove to be a bit challenging, he eventually told me to stop doing this to myself and continued to write his own script.**

**But today's World Of Remnant was proof that I had tried again and the beginning of my "Official" return, please again forgive me for my absence and lies of returning cause clearing I wasn't prepared to stay at that time (I hope you all understand). I'm not sure when I'll be back but the date I set up at the bottom is very much my official return, I also set up a back up date in case I pussy out. So anyhow...hi guys...I'm back...and I'm sorry.**

_Next chapter date: 12-20-2016 (sorry if I confuse anyone cause where I live the day comes first instead of the month)_

_Back up date: 12-27-2016_


	36. Chapter 35: Where It All Began

Apex Predator

* * *

**Ken: Kind of a rarity for you to invite me out of the blue.**

**Weiss: Everyone els turned down my offer, even Ruby and she always accepts my offers. Said she had Some things to do for getting rid of the decorations they made from their house, you know from Christmas a few days ago. **

**Ken: Ahhhhh, Winter busy? **

**Weiss: She doesn't exactly want to join...**

**Ken: Why is that? **

**Weiss: Because our purpose for going out is to buy some fireworks, and Winter has some very bad memories of fireworks.**

**Ken: Oh my what happened?**

**Weiss: You know those long sticks that shoots flares? **

**Ken: Ya, what made her hate them?**

**Weiss: The stick broke and bended all the way to her direction...the rest you can imagine.**

**Ken: Oh my...was she alright?**

**Weiss: Yes she managed to live through that, but it did left her being scared of fireworks.**

**Ken: Well I wouldn't blame her, after that incident I would probably be-...oh someone's calling.**

**Weiss: Who is it?**

**Ken: Ohhhhh speak of the devil, its Ruby. _(Answers Call)_**

**Weiss: Ruby? Why that no good little...**

**Ken: What? He's back? Is he really back this time? Cause at this point he's like a ghetto dad, promising to come back but never really showing up.**

**Weiss: Ken! Stop that! That's racist!**

**Ken: Sorry, what I meant to say was him coming back is like a meme in this story. **

**Weiss: Geez we're going to lose lots of people just from that sentence.**

**Ken: He wants us there now?...Fine we'll be there in a sec...Oh yeah Weiss is here.**

**Weiss: Have I become nonexistent...**

**Ken: Yeah we'll be there in a bit just give us 20 minutes...yeah bye..._(Hangs Up)_...soooooo**

**Weiss: Yeah yeah I know, get to the studio pronto.**

**Ken: We're still buying the fireworks right?**

**Weiss: Hell yeah we are.**

**Ken: Oum dammit.**

**Weiss: Hey we're not in character remember, we're in the real world.**

**Ken: Right...god dammit.**

* * *

**Blake: I'm not even gonna ask.**

**Common: Well it's not like I have an answer...**

**Yang: Where have you been?!**

**Common: Life...**

**Yang: That doesn't explain shit, you've been gone for so long freaking volume 4 of RWBY is half way over!**

**Common: Wow it's been that long?**

**Yang: AMA KILL EM!**

_**(Ruby and Blake holds Yang)**_

**Ruby: Yang please calm down, we're finally back and the first thing you wanna do is crash the studio.**

**Blake: Yang you've gotta stop this, I understand how you feel but there's no need to be so angry at him!**

**Common: I'm guessing she's been bottling that up to this point.**

**Crystal: Well after your little disappearance, we had to look for something els to do until you get back. **

**Common: Don't you have a creator to move back to? **

**Jason: That's not the point, we're fictional characters Common. We need purpose not life, I had to sit down and let the darkness of the abyss roam me around just to kill time.**

**Common: I'm not sure we're to find the logic in that. **

**Crystal: What he meant was that you abandoned us.**

**Common: I know and I'm sorry, I'm trying my best here really. It's just hard you know, really hard to continue to do this every week with a new chapter.**

**Crystal: Simple then don't. **

**Common: Wait what?**

**Crystal: Stop making chapters every week.**

**Jason: You mean quit?**

**Crystal: No not quit, I meant stop doing it daily.**

**Common: You mean quit writing?**

**Crystal: What? No I meant instead of posting every week, maybe try every 2 weeks or every month, maybe even two months...cause if three then you're pretty much slacking off.**

**Common/Jason: Oh**

**Crystal: Instead of pumping out ideas every week and forcing yourself to do so, just let yourself rest and stop giving deadlines. Although if you take too long then people will start leaving and forgetting, your only gonna hurt yourself and because of that people are noticing the flaws in your story.**

**Common: They are?**

**Jason: They are?...Oh yeah I've read them.**

**Crystal: If you wanna make a perfect plot for a story then make sure you stick to the basics you left, this way you won't make a lot of plot holes. **

**Jason: Haha...holes.**

**Common: That's not really funny.**

**Jason: Neither is this cession you wrote.**

**Yang: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh GET ROASTED. And not the me kind of roasted...get it? Cause...I burn.**

**Common/Crystal/Ruby/Blake: UUUUUUUUUUUGH!**

**Jason: I don't get it.**

**Yang: Oh suck it, it was funny and you know it. **

**Jason: Yeah your jokes are as funny this cessions Common...writes..**

**Ruby...Okay that was pretty funny.**

**Common: Yeah...and mean.**

_**(Door bust open)**_

**Ken/Weiss: We brought fireworks.**

**Common: Oh shit.**

**Crystal: Wait fireworks? No...get those away from Jaso-**

**Jason: Can I have a Sparkle?**

**Ken: Sure (Hands Sparkle)**

**Crystal: No Jason you better not-**

_**(Explosion)**_

* * *

_**New Arc, New Opening. For This Arc Our Third Opening Will Be: **_

_**(Insert, Daizystripper - Setsubou No Freesia, Here)**_

* * *

Chapter 34: Where It All Began

_Ken's POV_

_If one where to ask me where I was born, I wouldn't be able to answer them. That question has plagued me for years ever since I was taken in by the Markes family, a question where answers just seem impossible to find. Where would I look? Where would I ask? And how will I be able to ease my mind if I never find them? More questions arose. _

_Who are my real parents? Where are my real family? Are they alive? Are they dead? How did I attain my Grimm powers? Was I born a Hybrid naturally? Was I truly human when my life began? _

_Where are they now? Are they far away? What is my real name?_

_Who am I? _

_So much questions with no answers to be found, thoughts like these made me feel...lonely and incomplete. Lonely because the thought of no longer having to see my real family or we be separated by distance or death. _

_And incomplete because of my past memory being so...unclear, as if another half of myself was locked away or forgotten. What caused me to forget such a important time of my life? Another question that's yet to be answer, and with more questions came no answer and with no answer came frustration. And with that frustration came confusion, and confusion led to only to uncertainty of my own identity. How was I certain that finding the answers would ease anything. What if finding said answers would only result with even more despair? What if these answers would lead only to my downfall, leaving me with the feeling of finally being whole but empty inside of finding the truth. _

_"Sometimes there are truths that should never be told" _

_Honestly that saying applied to everyone not just my own past. Did I really wanted to know? Was I truly ready to learn who I am? What I was? Maybe then I'd find a purpose for all this...fighting. _

_How I've felt so tired, tired of all of this. Fighting, leading, killing, hurting, saving...all of this. I honestly have had enough, what help can I make to Remnant if this never ending war against the Grimm and terrorist would change nothing in the next many centuries that are to come. What do I really want then? _

_Perhaps live far away from society, live in a house and maybe raise a family of my own, having to be at peace is what I truly desired. But wouldn't that be everyone's dream? Most likely it would be, especially with Remnant not being the most safest place to live. _

_But alas Remnant demanded my help, demanded all who can fight their help. There was no escaping this never ending war, whether you can fight or not you'd eventually find yourself needing to fight to survive. It was everyone's battle in Remnant, we were all one. We were a family who fought for freedom, who fought together against the darkness and hate that surrounded us. It's was whether we fight together or not at all, just as many who fought against the Grimm and terrorist for centuries use to say. _

_United we stand but divided...we fall._

* * *

_It's a night like any other night, the sky was clear, the wind softly gusting through the leaves of many trees. It was a silent night many could say, the village far from the kingdoms was finally not at harm as it was most nights it would be. The Grimm are to blame for that, but tonight miraculous they decided they wouldn't harm the villagers or at least try to. Not a single one could be spotted near their gates, but if only the same could be said for a certain couple at the far corner of the village. A small house no different from the others, a cry can be heard of a certain woman inside. Many could hear nearby but the village was known for its strong bound with each other, they knew what was going on and knew what was coming. One of the female villagers were about the give birth, and soon they would meet a new member of the family. _

_"Just a little longer, I can see the head." _

_"It HUUUUUUURTS!"_

_"You can pull through, you're a strong women." _

_"Ahhhhhhhhh!"_

_"Just a little more so I can pull the baby out." _

_"I can't push anymore then I can!"_

_"You'll pull through" _

_"You try pushing a baby out!" _

_"Now is not the time for games Jin" _

_"Well sorry for trying to lighten the-"_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh SHUT UP!"_

_The pain was unbearable, but the thought of finally having to push out your own flesh and blood in to the world you lived in was incomprehensible. Becoming a parent was incomprehensible, it may hurt now but it surely be worth it. The pain would slightly be overpowered by excitement and joy, to see your child in your very arms was everyone's happiest moment of their lives...and this was no different for her. _

_The process of delivery may be slightly exaggerated but that didn't mean it wasn't agonizing as it was, what was concerning was the many emotions she was feeling during the entire action. Pain, anxiety, excitement, fearfulness, joyful, she was feeling all of this simultaneously. _

_The world around her was shattering in to many small pieces, everything was beginning to fall apart...that is until a faint cry was heard and silence had later enveloped the entire room._

* * *

_"I know we said some things, but I'm sure if we set aside our differences, I'm sure we can work things out...what do you say?"_

_The room was barely visible for anyone to see, if one were to posses the eyes of a Faunus or Hybrid then visibility wouldn't be much of a problem. A man dressed in a lavish blue suit was forced to the ground seated whiles a hooded man blade in hand pointed to his forehead, he had a look that described both petrified and hubris. _

_Brown eyes glowed brightly in the darkness as it showed bloodlust and focus staring down directly at the man, it was both beautiful but dangerous. Like a marvelous rose but covered in sharp thorns, a person would be enveloped in those eyes. Like a deer caught in the headlights, anyone who was caught in the sight of the man who possessed said eyes Leo Arian would be hypnotized in it's trance-inducing vision. _

_His blade hidden beneath his wrist was inches away from his target's eyeball, tempted to just trust it right through him like butter. "Hi five?" Said the man._

_"Down low" replied the hooded man._

_"Wha-"_

_"Too slow" in a blink of an eye a gun shot was soon heard echoing within the building, men in uniform soon began to rush to the source of the sound. _

_Little did they know that the one who had cause such scene had vanished from the area and was observing the show from afar, with a paper on his hand it showed a picture of the previous man he had encountered earlier, only now he had a gigantic X marked upon his face. _

_He left the paper to fly into the winds of the cold night, afterwards fleeing the scene entirely with no trail to he left with. Leo Arian had done his job, assassinate a target for his client, collect the reward then off to see his wife. _

_He would always be sure to do his job as an assassin as perfect as he tries to be, but tonight in particular was special. He wouldn't mind being sloppy doing this job, he just wanted to return to his wife as quickly as possible. Because tonight was the night he takes on a new occupation to add to his current one. Although calling it an occupation seems rather dull and unenthusiastic, so instead he calls it the most important task of his life._

_Tonight was the night he becomes a father._

_"And I can't wait to see what my child will look like."_

_Tired, weak and sleepless was what Serena was feeling, finally the process of giving birth was over but it left her in such a fragile state she couldn't even sit up straight without feeling any sort of discomfort or painful stings. The neighbors and other helpers were long gone after they were sure she could take care of herself, she may be unable to move much now but that doesn't mean she was completely helpless. _

_Her baby boy was held gently in her arms, quietly sleeping now unlike the last hours of crying after it had taken its first breath. He looked so weak, so small and so pale. She was sure he was destined for wonders but to see her baby so peacefully resting in her arms adorably made her fearful of what the outside world has to offer to him, perhaps she was thinking too far ahead and rather she should think of the now instead of the when..._

_Avoiding the chances of her son becoming like her husband was the first to come to mind when it came to thinking about his future, the thought of her son becoming an assassin like his father was an awful image to think of. She'd want her son to have a peaceful life if she could, although the choice was not entirely hers to make but she prayed that path her son would take should never be walked._

_Perhaps live here in the village and maybe help out the elders and chief, become a simple guardsmen of the village and fend of the Grimm and bandit-...maybe that career is not very appealing either._

_Ohhh stop it, reminding herself that thinking far ahead was too earlier for her. For now she only wanted to enjoy the state her baby was in and wait for her husband to return, which is taking far too long now that she mentioned it..._

_"I hope I'm not late!" A voice came roaring at the front of the house, the door slammed open then heavy footsteps was heard coming towards her room upstairs. _

_She knew full well who this rude intruder was, the voice gave it all away. But who els would come abruptly at this time of hour to see her, it was Leo Arian as expected. The husband of Serena Arian, the assassin with a heart. "Ummmm hi...I'm guessing I'm late...am I" he attempts to glimmer some humor for his late arrival, but like he expected it had little affect for young Serena._

_"You're late...again." She unenthusiastically let's out._

_"Well...I lost my track back here for a little bit, so things got a little complicated on the way back."_

_"If you wish to hold the baby then go change first, I'm not letting any dirty clothes, germs or anyone else's blood touch him." She orderly gives Leo. _

_"It's a boy?"_

_"I said get change, you're making the floor dirtier then it already is."_

_"Alright alright, no need to be so harsh."_

_With that Leo left the room to change to his casual attire, to see him hold her beloved son with that armor was not to her liking. The outfit consists of jet black pants with a very loose fabric, a belt with his ginormous signature emblem which had the appearance of an upside down pyramid with an eyeball at its center. He wore a long sleeved shirt with very heavy fabric material to go along with his sleeveless dark blue coat with a hood made into it. The coat's end splits into two making it look like he wore hip capes, he wore only one glove on the right hand and his dirty boots didn't make him any more ridiculous. _

_Serena always wonders how can he be so hidden if he stood out so much from the crowd wearing that outfit, it didn't make him anymore conspicuous he even wore a scarf to cover his lower part of his face. But who was she to question him, he did his job properly with no failures whatsoever. _

_It's just that sometimes whenever he's done with one job he always comes back all bloody and smelly, kind of one of the reason why she'd wish he retire. But as much as she hated her husband's work, she appreciated his efforts to keep the family fed and safe. At least he only targeted corrupt leaders and fallen individuals, he was not evil no far from it...but he refuses to work under kingdom superiors. Said that in a way they were corrupted in some aspects, at least the good thing is that he was not entirely well know and was fairly an average assassin. _

_Her on the other hand, well she was a much more capable fighter then Leo was. Besides her current state she was a gifted fighter, a natural leader and talented with the sword. But due to her father distancing her from the life of a warrior, protector and fighter. She never had the chance to become a protector that the village desperately needed more of, she even once spoke about being one of those people they called huntsmen and huntresses._

_But due to them living in such a poor environment and not being the wealthiest family they are, she scrapped the idea along with her father discouraging her and persisted Serena on pursuing her father's job as the blacksmith of the village. Even to go as far as taking her as an apprentice, she may not enjoyed it but it did left her an opportunity to make her own weapon._

_And with said weapon she was able to develop her skills in swordsmanship alone, her father may have caught her at certain times but she never stopped doing what she loved doing. And the sad part was she would still do it alone, the longing of finally fulfilling her dream of being a warrior._

_"You don't need to be an assassin, but perhaps choosing the path to protect other isn't so bad for you isn't it little one?" _

_No respond._

_She expected that much, after all she was speaking to a sleeping baby boy._

_Leo on the other hand..._

_"There happy? I came all the way here as fast as I can just to see our baby, I'm not gonna wait another minute." He persisted already holding his arms out to hold the baby._

_"Very well Leo, do be careful though, he is still sleeping." She quietly whispers whiles meticulously handing Leo the baby._

_He holds him gentle and delicately in his arms as he rocks him back and forth watching him rest, "So small and helpless, I'm wondering if he ever does inherit your strong sense in beating people up." He facetiously says._

_"It's not beating its...teaching discipline and respect."_

_"It's totally beating."_

_"Says the guy who keeps a knife under his wrist." _

_"Hmmm...touché."_

_Leo does not possess her sense of fighting skill, in fact compared to her his combat skills are pretty mediocre. Not to mention the lacking in the muscle department, lifting a crate would already be too difficult for Leo. Not to say Leo was a better fighter then Serena no no no no no._

_Leo specializes in not fighting but simply killing, in the dark, in plain sight, within a crowd, with any particular weapon. Give him a spoon and he'll find a way to kill you with it, his occupation just fitted him perfectly. _

_"So...have you named him yet?" He looked to Serena._

_"Not yet...I waited for your return so we could name him." _

_He was surprised to find Serena with this much energy, sure she was drained and weak right now but she maintained a very good posture to not show weakness. Even giving birth she stayed strong, makes him question who the man was in this relationship. _

_"Something meaningful and easy to remember."_

_"Hmm"_

_"Something that would make many to look up to"_

_"Hmm"_

_"Something perhaps for even the girls would moan over from pronouncing"_

_"Hmm"_

_"Maybe even-...Leo? Are you listening?"_

_"Hmmm...say would you mind if I give him a name?" _

_She looks at him, wondering what made him want to name their son himself. The sudden change in shift in him, rarely was he ever seen this serious. _

_"It's just that...if I wanted him to have a name then it should be someone who's helped us along the way."_

_"You don't mean..."_

_He lightly brings the boy closer to him, watching him sleep was very peaceful and tranquil._

_"Maybe let's name him...Seno...Seno Arian."_

_"So you're naming him after your father?"_

_"Yup."_

_The father of Leo Arian who possessed the same name, how could he ever forget him. His father was the first to support their relationship, the help he's given, the encouragement he gave was much very appreciated. But when the time finally came, he stayed behind to buy them some time to escape from a Grimm raid invading their old village. His mother survived and is well living next door to them, but his father was another case..._

_Sacrifices had to be made for them to be saved, at that time Serena was only four months pregnant. He held the Grimm off to buy them time to escape, thanks to nearby huntsmen and huntresses they were able to fly off to a more safer area. _

_For old man Seno tho...he was never found in the now burned down broken village, his body was nowhere to be seen but they were sure he died. Although that was the last time they saw him it didn't mean he was truly gone, he continued to live on in their memories and hearts._

_This was the least they could do, to respect the honor and memory of Seno._

_"Seno Arian...I like the tone in that."_

_"Your father would be proud of you now."_

_"Yeah...he sure would be."_

* * *

The grunts of Beowolves could be heard around him, the injuries he had sustained was beginning to weigh him down. As long as he hid his negative emotions and out of sight, then he was sure he would be able to escape from the Grimms.

But not only that but White Fang soldiers and perhaps these so called Hybrids? It was easy to distinct based on their eyes and appearance. Some would have a body of a human with a very specific Grimm tail or perhaps another feature, maybe others could have a Grimm shape but have humanly build into it. Either way he did not know how such a army had suddenly emerge, Avery Cole was not exactly in the most brightest of moods.

"To think that these guys were for reals, I never thought they'd come here." He quietly whispers to himself.

His heart beating rapidly, his blood pressure rising, his body shaking uncontrollably. He tries to suppress his fear of them, but knowing that they were near him even from behind a wall made him too uneasy.

This was bad, very bad. Anymore negative emotion he leaks out and he'll surely be caught, and with this many he wouldn't last any longer.

"Gotta find a way out or els this won't end very well for me."

He quietly shifts himself to a better position, currently he was in a prone posture to limit the enemy's sight on him. They may not sense him now but that didn't mean they were blind, the best option so far is the get to higher ground. "_And that's exactly what I intend to do._"

With a quick motion he climbs up the broken building and begins elevating himself to higher ground, low on ammo and options he had to think of a plan quick. Thankfully he had experience for his mercenary life, he knew what to do and when to react when something goes wrong. Although the situation was slightly different with his enemies being monsters and murderers, it's only just breaking that wall of imagery and they would pretty be no different from any other thugs he'd faced before.

He made sure to climb as precisely as possible, the least that he would want right now is Grimm climbing the building and White Fang surrounding him, even if this building wasn't too high It'd give him at least enough vantage point.

"_Oh shit_" mistakingly stepping on the wrong footing hold, a small chunk of the third floor had fallen due to its weak structure. The impact making the surrounding area shaken and the sound echoing, the first to take notice was the mindless Hybrid soldiers. The White Fang was the next to take attention then next was the Grimm, immediately the Hybrids took action and stormed the building like a mob. Some White Fang soldiers joins in while the many Grimm had taken interest to the source of the sound, "_Well shit I fucked up_." He thought.

And in just a small glimpse of a nanosecond..._**panic**_.

The Grimm began to roar, the Hybrids were dashing and began climbing at this point whiles the White Fang slowly marched the building. That was all that was needed, in just that nano of a second was all they need to track down their enemy. To sense their fear and negativity by a glimpse of a moment, they were hungry and they were hunting. "_Shit shit shit gotta go._"

Quickly climbing up from floor to floor he makes his way to the top to make his final stand, Avery was not gonna let himself die in vain here. If he was to go down then if would go down fighting, he won't let death take him away so easily.

* * *

**_(Insert, Modern Warfare 2 TF141 Spawn Soundtrack Full Version, Here)_**

* * *

Making his way to the rooftop, he pushes the rubbles onto the exit as to prevent them from entering there. If they were to meet him then it would have to be from the outside, checking his ammo he makes his move. "_Fifteen left...let's make it count._"

He takes the first bullet and adjust himself at the edge of the roof and aims for the Grimm, "_Since they climb they'll get here first, then they'll be my first priority._"

Beowolves were the once climbing, Nevermores aren't by his scene due to them being more occupied by more helpless victims. Holding his breath he takes his aim, seeing the Grimm on his crosshairs he fires his first shot. "_One_"

One Beowolf falls from the building, now to deal with the others. Avery tries to align his shot with perhaps with one Grimm climbing behind another, but this proved to be more difficult then he could imagine. "_I'll have to just shot them down one by one._"

He takes another shot.

"_Two_"

And then another.

"_Three, gotta go for the next._"

He repositions himself to the next side of the building, finding it to be more crowded then the other. "_These guys are closer then from that side._"

He pulls the trigger.

"_Four_"

Again.

"_Five_"

With the sound of nearby flapping, Avery quickly looks up to find a Griffon flying down aiming for his head. He aimless points his sniper at the Grimm and takes the shot, "_Damn...that was close...Six_."

The Griffon had its head instantly blown to bits and hits the building from its continuous velocity, it falls to the ground hitting a few Beowolves along the way. "_Gonna have to do this faster, those guys are getting closer then ever._"

He repeats the same plan and goes for the next side, he fires his sniper.

"_Seven...eight...nine._"

Seeing that time was passing much faster he goes for the last side of the building, "_This is gonna be the last one._"

"_Ten._"

He takes the shot again.

"_Eleven._"

Then again.

"_Twelve..._"

He then readjust himself and stood at the middle of the rooftop, he pulls out his sword along with his sniper on the other hand. This was gonna be either his most tremendous come back yet...or truly his final stand.

He inhales Remnant's air for remembrance, this day will surely be one to tale or to remember. If he were to come back alive from it that is, fear had grew inside him and that made his enemies more eager to slaughter him. He couldn't imagine he was gonna be in this kind of situation...but what can a man do.

* * *

**_(End Epic Music)_**

* * *

"Pretty dramatic to make your final stand here."

Avery turns his attention to the source of that voice, two men riding on a Griffon lands on the rooftop with both having the same eyes as his foes. "_Black and red eyes? They must be Hybrids...but these seem like more independent once...they're different then the others down there._"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" He threateningly questions them.

"A helpless AND rude dog, just how desperate can you be." Said one of the men.

"If you don't start explain, I swear I'll-"

"We don't need to explain anything to you, just know that we're here to kill you."

"Alright...guess that explains some things."

"Enough fooling around, Fifteen do the job."

"Well I guess this is better then flying all fucking day."

"_Just who exactly are these guys._" Without letting him take another step, Avery dashes his way towards Fifteen whiles swinging his sword in a diagonal strike.

Easily blocking this, Fifteen unsheathes his own chokutō half way to making contact with Avery's sword. Seeing this as an opportunity, Avery quickly raises his sniper rifle and aims it directly at the other man Seventeen. Without a second to spear he takes the shot hoping that it would hit him anywhere vital, "_Thirteen...He can't dodge this, this bullet is aura piercing._"

To his surprise the bullet was easily intercepted, by an unknown force he couldn't explain. To his understanding a red energy field had surrounded him to prevent any incoming projectile, how he was able to summon such an unknown power was beyond him. "**Don't take your eyes off the price.**"

Taking his focus back on the fight, Avery was met with a power gut punch by Fifteen as he clutched his abdomen hard from the impact. "_Not even my aura could protect me from that._"

He tries to look up to Fifteen but the pain just continues to weigh him down, he slowly backs away from the Hybrid as to get some distance. "Ohhh going somewhere?" Fifteen mockingly asks.

"Oh...just...places..." trying to get those words out was hard enough.

"Places hmm? Like those rocks over there?" Fifteen referring to what was behind Avery.

The mercenary looks at the rocks behind him Fifteen was pointing at, "actually...those are better referred as rubbl-"

He was met with another power punch from Fifteen, this time aimed directly on his head. The force send him flying towards the rubbles, crashing him towards it hard breaking many of them. "Haha I get it." Seventeen mumbled to himself.

Avery struggles to push himself back up to face his foe, but the force from earlier really damaged his ribs. It took a lot of aura from that attack too along with the impact of hitting the rubbles, he summons what little strength he had left to raise his sniper and shoots the gun aimed at Fifteen.

"_Fourteen...I've got one bullet le-_"

The Hybrid anticipated this and quickly slices the bullet in two striking in a downward swing, he continued to march closer to the mercenary as he tries to stand up.

"_Son of a bitch, I've got one bullet left._"

Fifteen stops just a meter away from him, "Well this doesn't look too nice for you isn't it."

"This isn't the end for me."

"Clearly it is, unless you haven't been paying attention on what's been happening for the pass few minutes." Fifteen raises his weapon to Avery and speaks.

"Now you've gotta choose, you better pick wisely cause either way what ever choice you choose you're still going to end up dead."

"I won't die that easily."

"Depends really, now dear mercenary you can either pick A...use that last bullet carefully and maybe buy yourself some time but it's not like I'm letting you get away."

"What's the second option?"

"Or you could just simply use it on yourself..."

"Why you!" Avery swing his towards his side but was quickly blocked by Fifteen.

"It's just like I said, whatever the choice you'll still end up dead, but either way...**Fifteen isn't your lucky number.**"

Using his semblance, Fifteen covers his chokutō with lightning and stabs it onto Avery's shoulder. His aura had instantly depleted as it made contact, the mercenary was about to aim his sniper and shot Fifteen but was suddenly missing something to do such action. "**Rahhhhhhhhhh**"

Retracting his sword from Avery's shoulder he quickly slashes at the hand holding his sniper rifle and takes the weapon away from him.

"Ohhh I'm sorry was that your hand? That was your hand..."

"**Raaaaahhhhh**" Avery continues to yell in agony.

"Let's fix that shall we." Fifteen this time strikes in a upward attack aimed at his injured arm, Avery attempts to block this attack even already positioning himself. But he would soon find out that it was pointless as Fifteen activated his semblance once more making his blade be shrouded in lightning again, he easily cuts through and breaks the sword severing his right arm in the process. He screams in pain, "**Fuuuuuuuuuuuu**...you insignificant...ruthless...ba-"

Fifteen picks him up by the neck and takes the sniper rifle he had taken earlier aimed on his chest, "Just like I said...**it's pointless.**"

Pulling the trigger the bullet goes straight through Avery leaving a gaping hole on his chest, the mercenary couldn't comprehend what was happening to him anymore as the life in his eyes began to fade away from him. "Looks like that's one trash taken cared off." Seventeen says approaching them.

"Wanna finish the job?"

"Why not...I haven't killed a single thing since the destruction of Vacuo."

"But...neither did I-"

"No you get to kill anytime you want whiles I watch from afar and plan all day."

"You've been holding that, have you?"

"Ugh, just stretch out your arm." Fifteen does what he was told as Seventeen raises two fingers aimed at Avery, "_Gotta...send a...signa-_"

Avery could no longer feel at this point, what he saw was a energy beam going straight through him. He couldn't even finish his last thoughts as the life he had left was now drained away, he hadn't expected his final stand to end like this, perhaps if only he had one last conversation with his former partner..._Rosa DeLaise_.

Finally the Beowolves arrives at the top, "Hmmm, guess they're hungry...**eat my lovelies.**"

Fifteen proceeds to throw Avery's corpse off the building rooftop and fall directly below where the Grimm and Hybrids were. He had put up a great fight, but like many heroes they would soon meet they're match.

He never had the chance to meet the ground, a nearby Beowolf who was still climbing the building had taken notice of the corpse and jumped high to catch his meal. Once it landed it began to vigorously shake the body, nearby Grimm had wanted to take a piece from the corpse. Avery was met with more jaws sinking into him, from other Beowolves to Ursas. They began to pull hard on the lifeless body until finally it was roughly separated, limbs were taken and his body mauled. Many fed on his meat and other ginormous Grimm had just taken the body entirely, all that was left now was his severed head...

And even then life still didn't treat him kindly, even that was effortlessly crushed by a foot of a Goliath. The Hybrids watched from the top, Seventeen grinning ominously and the Fifteen not knowing whether to feel satisfied or horrified...his mind was slightly uneasy. And Seventeen had taken notice of this, "Is something the matter?"

"No...just thinking...that's all."

"Alright...let's get a move on...if he didn't want to die so badly then maybe he should have hid is communication device, he obviously had contact with other superiors."

"Wait so that's why we killed him? I thought it was for funzees."

"I'm more surprised you didn't notice...maybe flying for so long has effected your senses whatsoever."

"Maybe..." He could have sworn he felt his body a lot heavier then it was for a moment there, "Probably just losing my edge...I'll get back in the grove eating a person or two."

"That's good too hear"

Fifteen didn't bother, he let the conversation end as they rode back in their Griffon and flew towards the sky. He didn't understand it exactly, but at that moment had somehow felt a small portion of...doubt.

* * *

**_For Our Ending This Arc Will Be:_**

**_(Insert, Chemistry- Period, Here)_**

* * *

**Ken:...Well that happened...**

**Weiss: Indeed...**

**Common:...**

**Ruby/Blake/Yang:...**

**Jason/Crystal:...**

**Common: Yup.**

**Yang: Dude your studio just got burned down...and the best you can say is yup?**

**Common: Well before you guys showed up to interrupt me, I was gonna say-**

**Crystal: You idiotic fool, how could you just hand him fireworks.**

**Ken: What are you blaming me for, I didn't know this would happen.**

**Crystal: Which is why I never hand Jason explosives!**

**Ken: How should I have know that, besides didn't they say he was an expert in explosives?**

**Crystal: That's exactly it, he has great mastery in explosives that he can make sparkles into dynamite! Just because you're an expert in explosives doesn't mean that you could regard of the safety precautions!**

**Ken: And that gives you the excuse to blame me?! Listen Crystal I'm-**

**Common: GUYS!**

**Ken/Crystal: WHAT?!**

**Common: I called you guys here today cause I was going to announce that we have a new studio.**

**Everyone: Wait what?**

_**(Looks Towards The Left)**_

**Everyone: Oh...**

**Common: The old one has been there for quite awhile, it's gotten rusty and outdated. Thankfully I had workers move our equipment, I predicted something like this might happen. **

**Blake: That sounds too clever for you to ever think of. **

**Common: Now that's just mean Blake.**

**Ruby: I wanna check the place out, let's go.**

**Weiss: Maybe this time we can have more comfortable sets then those bearable chairs...and not to mention that awful couch.**

**Yang: The chairs were bad but the couch wasn't all that uncomfortable.**

**Crystal: Speak for yourself, my butt felt flat after sitting.**

**Jason: What changes did you bring?**

**Common: You'll see for yourself...**

_**(Proceeds To Enter New Studio)**_

**Yang: Now this is a looker.**

**Common: It's a hybrid replica of real Rooster Teeth sets from the animation studio, to the filmset of RT Podcast and On The Spot decorations. **

**Blake: I've noticed.**

**Weiss: Now this I can get use to.**

**Yang: I was about to say that.**

**Ken: Not bad, not bad.**

**Crystal: Now this is a studio.**

**Jason: Everything looks so professional.**

**Common: This is a gift from me to everyone els, to symbolize my return to writing this story.**

**Ken: Oh really? Are you gonna be like those-**

**Weiss: Ken not here!**

**Ken: Ahem...are you seriously staying this time? Or are you just gonna make more empty promises and leave again.**

**Common: I wouldn't be here if didn't.**

**Ruby: You didn't need to give us this.**

**Common: Of course I didn't need to...I bought it for myself cause that old studio was really starting to crumble on itself.**

**Ruby: I was being modest...**

**Common: And I'm being honest...**

**Crystal: Dammit Common we sure missed you.**

**Common: I miss me too.**

**Crystal: Okay this joke got old quick, you better stop doing that.**

**Common: Just like this cession.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Common: Jason? What are you doing? **

**Jason: _(Takes Plug)_**

**Common: Jason don't do tha-**

**Jason: _(Pulls Plug)_**

_**(Signal Lost)**_

**Real CommonWriter: For reals tho, I'm back. I don't know when the next chapter will be but I do know it'll be soon, and not the 5-6 months later soon and suddenly you get WOR chapter instead. I mean very VERY soon. Okay goodbye now.**

* * *

**Welcome To The:**

_**Arian Arc**_

* * *

_Next time:_

_Chapter 36: The Village Of Aberdeen._


	37. World Of Remnant: Hybrids

**_World Of Remnant: Hybrids_**

**_Voiced By Silver Argentum_**

* * *

_Ohhhh boy, I know a lot of you have questions for this. But honestly we have our own questions to think about, we don't exactly know a lot about the Hybrids...but I can tell you their diversity strikes similar to that of the Faunus._

_Just like them they get their features from various Grimms, and since this guys are HALF Grimm well the appearance can go as far from once we've never even seen yet._

_From Beowolf Hybrids to Deathstalker Hybrids, you name it. We don't exactly know the few weaknesses they posses but we do know they have some sort of reaction to a liquid Mistral scientists developed called Tootaxil. In case anyone of them go in a rampage well we use these to calm them down._

_Although these discoveries wouldn't have been well...discovered if wasn't for a certain someone's help...Ken Markes, a soldier of the Royal Guardians who's a Sentinel Hybrid. If it weren't for him we probably wouldn't have a chance fight against them, but enough about my idiot student. I'm not gonna keep sucking his dick and shower him with complements and praise, he's enough trouble already._

_But anyway back about the Hybrids...they also have a certain weakness to sound in particular, normally we humans don't have the capability to hear high pitched sound that's beyond what we can hear. But since the Hybrids have enhanced senses and that includes their ability to hear things we normally can't...well we kinda used that to our advantage._

_But this method is this debatable since Faunuses have the same weakness, so we use this carefully if possible not at all._

_We tried to see if they were any other liquids they were weak against, sadly nothing came up...but something els interesting did._

_We found that anything poisonous to us was ineffective to them, fun fact is that even alcohol doesn't work on them either._

_Also they may have a large variety, but just like the Faunuses with whatever they're mixed with, that certain race would have its own unique benefits that adds to there power. Examples are the Sentinel Hybrids are known for their healing and bone manipulation, Deathstalker Hybrids are known for their poison in not only in their stingers but in many ways they can deliver it. Those are only the ones we know of now, oh and ahhhhh thanks again for the information ummmmm...what's her name again? Twelve right? That's not a name, that's a fucking number._

_But anyway, just like the Grimm they have an attraction to negative emotions. They can tell people apart from those who feel envied, those who are hateful, those who lie, the range goes on so there's pretty much no use lying to them cause they could tell immediately._

_Although there are some speculation that Hybrids posses a secondary Aura from their **Grimmfied** form but those are merely speculation, nothing about this is confirmed yet. It wouldn't makes sense if it did, since Grimm possessed no Auras whatsoever._

_And then lastly there's their forms, recently showed information confirmed that Hybrids alter from Four **Grimmfied** forms. Although as of now we've only seen two, just thinking about these guys able to change there appearance kinda brings chills to me...especially with what they're capable of._

_The first form is the **first Grimmfication**, this is when the body is slightly altered to suit the individuals appearance with the Grimm they are fused with. Most likely they grow some claws, change the skin and hair color a little and grow a tail. Although sometimes they don't always have the same appearance, like some can grow horns and some can't, basic as that. This stage is where the individual's consciousness is still present, so by here everything is pretty easy to control._

_The **second Grimmfication** is when drastic changes start to occur, like I said the changes differs from whatever kind of Hybrid you are. But one thing that all Hybrids do have in common with the second stage is when they form their mask, once that mask forms the individual starts to lose themselves. Slowly their mind being devoured by the madness of their Grimm, the chances of them coming back is...slim._

_The **third Grimmfication** is when everything humanly about them is gone, their bodies would begin to form like the Grimm they are fused with. Only taking on a slightly small stature and having a humanly size, it was like they were they're own Grimm. I'm not sure what the mind is going through in this stage, but I can only imagine that the possibility of them returning back to normal are zero._

_Finally the **Final Grimmfication**, Twelve or whatever her name was said that this was the stage when they finally grow into a full sized Grimm, those who aren't trained properly to control their Grimm are guaranteed to never revert back to their bodies. They'd be taken over completely by this mindless monster and will continue to go on a rampage, only a few select Hybrids are able to control all four Grimm forms but obtaining such control are told to be...nearly impossible and can only be done with special training and help._

_To think that we've only known two Hybrids at our side, who knows how many are there that are able to control these powers. If only we knew exactly who we were fighting, then maybe we would have found a way by now to stop such a threat. Makes me wonder who is this Doctor Fredrick...how did he manage to make such an army of monsters? How exactly did he discover such a powerful Race? Why make them? What's his motive?_

_And where exactly is he hiding?_

_These questions just keep on coming the longer we stay here fighting to defend Beacon and Vale, but I do know one answer._

_We need to find him...whatever way we can he is the key to ending this war, it doesn't matter whether this war ends with him still breathing...or dead._

* * *

_For those who are confused by this word: "**Grimmfication**" "**Grimmfied**"_

_It's pronounced = **Grimm-Meh-Fication **and _**_Grimm-Meh-Fied._**


End file.
